Senses
by VampiruLover
Summary: Senses can be a powerful thing, even more so when they've gone. Torturous nights have passed, leaving all but two senses remaining. An unlikely hero steps onto the field, but will it be enough to rescue what is lost? DARK Fic
1. Chapter 1

There was no light, no sound, no voice. The world had completely fallen away. A deep, frigid void leaving nothing behind but pain and the stench of blood.

Hermione had lost all sense of time as she lay motionless. Her greyed curse scarred eyes staring half-lidded into the world above. Waiting, waiting for the hands that came to defile her. She had long lost the ability to fight. Her body weakened by countless days without food or water. Her only sustenance, a thick salty liquid given to her as a 'reward' after the hands had retreated.

She had learned quickly, conserving her strength to survive just one more torturous night. Her throat long since broken by a fist during one of the first nights when she'd believed herself stronger than her captors, preventing her pleas for mercy—for death, from passing her lips.

A fever had taken her hearing. Left inside a cage exposed to the elements of the forest to which she had been taken. Or so she could assume by the smell and sound that had accompanied her beginning days. Infection had quickly set in on the long gashes around her sides and over her stomach and legs, left to fester.

She'd almost believed it to be a relief as she didn't have to hear the mournful desperate pleas of the others that had surely been taken. None of them had spoken to her, their voices young and high as they begged to go home—begged for the hands to stop.

Her sight had been what felled her. Attacked just as she was leaving behind her family. Stolen away, in broad daylight. She had hoped she had run far enough away before she had taken her fall, sparing the lives of her parents but that hope had been quickly extinguished.

The hands came like clockwork, or so she could assume. Her body constantly floating in and out of the silent reality that had become her waking world. Slowly opening her legs, running up her bruised knees to what they sought between. Forcing her release, time and again. Her body no longer had the strength to express her shame, her mind having merely shut off in a last attempt to shield her sanity.

Her clothes were nothing but shredded wisps of thread, caked in her life essence. The long unhealed wounds of countless slicing hexes having seen to their departure. Her jeans had been taken after her first escape attempt. Three days after she'd been taken. She'd made it fairly far given that she'd been unable to see. Though ultimately she'd wound up getting turned around and was caught just outside the wards that she'd set off.

It had only been after the fever had taken her hearing that she'd been given a meager blanket to shield her from the elements. The fabric was barely enough to keep her decently covered let alone provide any actual protection. The best it was good for was keeping the feeling of bugs crawling over her from reaching her skin. It helped in the evening as well when the sun would burn her face. The top of her present prison didn't have bars at the top. Another privilege she'd lost.

It had been a month into her capture, when she still had mind enough to track the sun through the sky. She'd been left tied to a tree by her ankle, under the belief that she'd exhausted all her will to escape. She hadn't though, she'd been merely conserving her strength. Waiting for the right moment. Listening, waiting, counting. She'd memorized all their names and their schedules. When they would leave and who they'd leave behind.

She'd taken to holding a girl smaller than her in her arms, both for the warmth and the simple comfort of another human being. The girl's name had been Alicia, a muggle-born witch in her second year, Hufflepuff house. She, like Hermione, had been stolen away in the brazen daylight while her parents had been at work.

It had been during the night when Alicia had managed to use a nail she'd found in the dirt to widdle away their ropes. They'd laid still, until the one left behind had come to feed them—he'd never known what hit him. Hermione had launched herself full force at the man, cracking their skulls together. He'd gone down instantly.

Alicia had pulled Hermione to her feet dragging her along until her hand had slipped. Hermione had desperately screamed out for her to run, pressing the wand she'd stolen from the snatcher into her hands before a chain had wrapped around her middle dragging her to the dirt.

She didn't know if Alicia had made it.

That night, they'd fed her a potion that made her insides burn and had tied her to a board. The torture had nearly stolen every last ounce of mental acuity she'd had left. So many hands tore at her flesh, forcing her—for hours—to find pleasure in their pain. The only thing she could remember was waking up in a cage barely large enough to hold her shrinking frame, with a heavy collar wrapped around her neck and a bar shackled to her ankles.

A soft gut churning smell began to waft beneath her nose and she knew—the hands had come again. Still, she did not move. Her eyes permanently fixed, half-lidded, in an obscure direction to the right. They no longer moved, trying in vain to track the movements of those around her.

A small twitch was the only response her body gave when the soft thump against the wooden floor jolted her prison. When she had been able, she had discovered that she had been placed inside a cage of sorts. A steal almost coffin-like box. It had barred sides, a wooden base and a low ceiling that prevented her from sitting up, not that she could any longer.

It had been excessively panic-inducing, the claustrophobic design had been maddening at first. Though now, it brought an odd sort of comfort Hermione could not even begin to understand. She had reached through the bars at times, merely exploring the world around her with what was left of her senses. The feel of dirt, grass and leaves helping to keep her otherwise under-stimulated mind focused.

Another soft thump rounded her consciousness and she knew what was to come. Her nose twitched when the horrid smell came closer but she'd long since learned not to express her disgust.

Gradually, one large rough sausage finger-like hand reached under her arm pulling her heavy body forward into a seated position. They dragged her body backward until she felt the cold steal of her cage pressing into the bumps of her spine.

Her own hands rose then, trembling from the effort as they reached forward. She knew what was expected, there was no sense in fighting a battle she had no chance of winning. Rough fabric grazed under her finger tips as she forced her hands higher. With forced practice, she found the cold metal separating her and the man who waited expectantly.

Just as she'd made to take hold, the man suddenly jerked away out of her reach. Her brow furrowed with confusion before she felt a large gust of wind followed by a heavy thud just to the side of her hip.

A heavy calm settled into the surrounding air and her hands lowered heavily back into her lap. She waited, waited for anything new to greet her but nothing ever came. Her body shivered involuntarily before she no longer found the strength to keep her head up.

Her body heavily slouched down to the side as her head came to rest against the top of the bars. What was left of her senses went numb as her body fell into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

Severus lowered his wand looking out over the decimated rogue snatcher camp. He had been given strict orders to eliminate anyone who dared to hide their depravity from the Dark Lord. His mission had been clear, retrieve the mudbloods and blood traitors and bring them to the ministry to be handled accordingly.

A small group of the snatchers had gotten the brilliant idea to sell the children they'd captured for higher coin than what the Dark Lord had offered. Selling them off to lower level death eaters with even lower morals seen as betrayal. Severus and a few other more trusted members of the inner circle had been sent as a warning to those who would see their glory and fame outside of the Dark Lord's merciful ways.

His eyes turned down to the prone body of the man who had supposedly been within the inner circle. His beady eyes wide with the stunning spell that had felled him. When Severus' eyes raised up, he felt a bile burning in the back of his throat.

There had been many faces that day, countless bodies of children laying dead in the camp. Muggle and magical alike. Some as young as 11, some still in their pajamas as though they'd been stolen in the dead of night. Severus hadn't known their names but he would never forget their faces.

This was the side of war that no one wanted to speak of, no one wanted to acknowledge. The countless innocent lives stolen from the world. Families torn to pieces with no hope of ever becoming whole again.

His eyes turned over the cages, bodies still, ashen grey skin. It had appeared as though the rogue snatchers had been tipped off and had killed all of their captives with ruthless efficiency. His lip curled as he turned his eye back down to the man collapsed at his feet. He would take great pleasure in taking the worm to face his punishment.

Severus leaned down to take hold of the man's shoulder when small frail fingers brushed against the back of his hand. His eyes snapped to the broken body inside of the open cage, his dark eyes wide with disbelief. This face, was not unknown. No, he knew it very well. He swallowed thickly slowly releasing Peter's shoulder to lean in just a bit closer.

Dark sightless eyes didn't move, the cursed band of flesh over them the only color on her pallor face. Her hair was a mess of leaves and other unnameable debris pulled back in a ponytail that had long since lost its usefulness. Her throat was thin, far to thin to possibly be able to support her head. A heavy steal collar that had surely been tight at one time, laid heavily against the bone of her exposed shoulder keeping her head partially aloft against the edge of the cage. Was she dead?

The blanket that had been given to cover her reeked of stale blood and humidity. It made Severus ill just to be as close as he was. Another soft whispering touch snapped his eyes down to where a frail hand laid partially pressed through the thick iron bars, bruised and possibly infected by the numerous little cuts that covered each digit with dark red almost black scabs.

He held his breath though still listened out for his other 'companions' who had aided him on this discovery. A sharp intake of breath betrayed his disbelief when the fingers moved again, this time curling weakly around the bar. It was impossible, how was it possible?

"Severus!"

The dark haired man ground his teeth before pushing himself up, a small flick of his hand covered the girl's frail form from view before he reached down hulling Wormtail up from his stunned stupor.

"Here!" Severus half-dragged the barely conscious man around to be seen by the others.

The cages had been kept in the back part of the camp, partially obscured by cursed trees. If Severus hadn't followed after Wormtail he'd never would have thought to look there himself.

"I think I know who tipped off the rogue snatchers." Severus brought the man around to the center of the camp before tossing him hard onto the heated earth.

Lucius rose an eyebrow at the simpering man, "Well that is curious..." Lucious waved for Narcissa to join them, she'd just finished magically binding one of two snatchers they actually managed to wrangle before the lot apparated away.

"I'll give you the honors." Severus flicked his wand down sharply, binding the man who had attempted to crawl away as though the two of them were so easily distracted. "I'll return once I've looked for clues. I have a feeling that the Dark Lord will be wanting answers."

"Right..." Lucius made a small face keeping his wand trained on Wormtail before looking out at the camp, "I'll tell the Dark Lord."

Lucius flicked his head and Narcissa who turned her wand in her palm, there was a small pop before the entire lot had gone via portkey leaving behind only Snape in the now deserted woods. A deep sigh passed his throat as he started to cast the protections he would need to ensure his work would be done in secrecy.

Taking to the tent nearest him, he stepped inside. His nose curling at the deplorable conditions the men had chosen to live in. Dirty unmade cots lined the walls with a variety of bags or trunks placed at their ends. It looked like a barracks of sorts. At least 7 cots were there meaning they still had five more rogues to catch.

Severus wasted little time, moving towards one of the trunks and flipped the lid with a flick of his wand. A cursory glance told him nothing of value laid inside and turned his wand toward the bag next to it. A smart flick of his wand cleared the contents of anything without value and placed any books, or scrolls inside the trunk.

He worked with a stoic calm, clearing away everything. When he'd made it to the far end of the tent his apathy started to turn, a dirty Hogwarts patch laid in the dirt under one of the last bags. When he called it up for his inspection he realized it was a new student's patch, no house colors or emblem.

His eyes lowered and a small pain threatened his heart but he pushed it away with a sharp snarl. A sharp flick burned away the patch. His jaw hurt from the strength in which he held it shut. It would do him no good to mourn. It was done, over. Nothing more to be done.

Turning back towards the entrance, he closed and locked the trunk shrinking it down to fit inside his pocket. The musty air of the forest smelled like heaven compared to the stench of male virility. He took a moment to just clear his sense before setting the entire tent to flames, an implosion of sorts, the fire burned inward, unnaturally. Wiping away everything inside.

The next tent held a shower of sorts, if one could have called a rusted tub and some hard soap a shower. It was impossible to believe that the wizards they had captured were even remotely on the same playing field as the rest of the world. How one could possibly live in such conditions was beyond him. Sure, he had expected something of the sort for their prisoners but not for their own use as well. It was just needlessly barbaric.

It took him no time to dispose of the poor excuse of a tent. His dark eyes flickering in the flames as he meticulously delayed what he knew needed to be done. Sightless eyes looked back at him inside his mind. Dark, souless—helpless, eyes of someone too young to have died this way.

Moving onto the last of the three tents, his stomach started to roil. When he stepped through he was sure his meager lunch was about to make an appearance. He had never understood the allure of such twisted carnal pleasures and he certainly never understood why one would ever wish to have an unwilling partner.

A thick swallow kept his lunch in his stomach but the sight of a young girl—no more than 15—laying dead upon a modified rack of sorts, would forever be imprinted on his inner eye. Her skin was raw and bruised in nearly every place imaginable. Her exposed body like nothing more than a living doll to be used for it's owners pleasure. Her arms and legs held her body in a star pattern, leaving her without any possibility of resistance. Her eyes were wide open, starring unseeing into the ether.

Severus was a strong man, he had experienced many things to make him strong but even he had his limits on human depravity. A sharp spell released her from her binds, another transfigured his own handkerchief into a small robe; the high-quality fabric wrapping up her frail body, safe from the outside world. Only when her body had been reverently shielded from view did he pick her up, carrying her out of the tent.

He walked as far as he could within the wards and laid her inside a shallow grave, one of the many he would have to build. As the dirt obscured the sins of her captors his eyes rose again towards the thicket of trees. How could he possibly continue this way? How could so many be so oblivious to the deplorable depreciation of their fellow wizards?

A slow turn on his heel brought his line of sight back into the thicket of trees. He knew he had to at least bury them. It would be impossible to reunite them with their families, if they even had any left. No, there was no one to come looking for them. Bar one.

Could he possibly be able to deliver her to the Order without compromising his position? Could he send an owl, a Patronus? Could he safely move her someplace where she could be found and laid to rest in peace? Should he bury her along side the others?

All these questions and more cycled through Severus' mind as he turned his course to the thicket of trees. His eyes turned down, a slow crawling cold running up his spine. True, he'd never much cared for the girl but he'd ever wished for this. No one deserved to die this way. Except those perhaps who had done this.

As Severus grew closer, his brow ticked, surely his eyes had deceived him. He'd turned his keen eye towards the burlap sack that had been cut to make a poor excuse for a blanket. Kneeling down into the dirt, he held his breath watching with unwavering concentration.

Something, something ticked away at his thoughts like small pebbles on a glass window pane. His gaze shifted towards the scarred, half-lidded gaze that looked obscurely over his shoulder. A light, barely hidden in the dark depths was shining, a final beacon, a life struggling to hang on.

No, it wasn't possible.

"Miss Granger?" His voice wavered with his disbelief. Slowly, as though approaching a wounded animal, Severus' palm rested gently on her pallor cheek.

His own heartbeat sounded too loud, her skin was so cold and coarse. His eyes turned back down towards her chest, and in that brief moment, he felt the smallest wisps of breath over his thumb that rested just below her bottom lip.

His intense glare snapped up, his hand recoiling back as though burnt from her tongue that had slowly come to press against his calloused thumb. His eyes widened even further when a soft shuddering breath rattled in the stale air between them, softer than fabric rustling in the breeze.

"Merlin's Pants..."


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth, the only thing that could register in Hermione's weakened mind. The air was thick, as though it was raining. A smell, like nothing she had smelled since her capture slowly invaded her waking mind. Sandalwood, lavender, a touch of something else that ticked away at a long forgotten memory. A slow breath rattled up through her chest passed her broken lips and rewarded her with a new sensation.

Hands; large, soft, slow-moving hands. She couldn't recall having felt them before. Her brow ticked as they moved from her arm, raising it up, holding it in their palm. Her fingers twitched but she didn't resist. Soft wet clothe brushed against her fingers making her skin burn. A broken noise caught in her shattered throat but she didn't dare to push it forward.

Gradually, the burning faded and she felt—for the first time in a long time—all the dirt that had covered her skin lift away. It felt odd, freeing, The small cuts on her digits seemed to breathe on their own, no longer covered with blood. It reminded her of the feeling of taking a shower after being out in the heat and sun all day. That sort of liberating feeling one would get when the feeling of cleanliness registered. It was a woefully appreciated feeling.

When the cloth pulled back, Hermione didn't resist, rather she slowly extended her fingers out, as though begging for its return. The hand that held her own shifted, resting her thin fingers over their wide palm. There was no question that the hand that held her belonged to a male. A thought that should have revolted her, made her fear their intentions, felt nothing more than a casual observation.

The cloth returned again, this time taking to her chaffed wrist. Her face pinched and her fingers curled around their palm. Still, they did not relent. Oddly, their touch remained gentle, almost—dare she say, kind. Moving in small circles, calling away bits of dead skin and anything else that had come to cover her. Just as before, the burning warmth subsided and her skin breathed.

Down and down they went, breathing new life into her soul. As they came to the junction of her shoulder she felt her hand being lowered down. A small fear prickled at her senses when they turned her arm, exposing the vein of her elbow. The fingers that had held her returned, running over the sensitive skin, pressing and prodding. It was only when a small pinch registered did she realize what they had done. A soft cloth wrapped the needle in place and her world slipped into the void once again.

Severus let out a slow breath, turning the wheel on the tube to allow his potion to flow directly into her veins. His dark eyes shining in the evening light that filtered in from the sheer curtains. He couldn't believe that the girl had managed to survive. It seemed impossible, improbable. Yet there she was. Laid out on a cushioned table he'd transfigured to work as a makeshift medical table.

Her cleaned skin was raw, the cuts leaving large swaths of skin, frail and thin. Rashes, bug bites, other maladies colored the surface. He'd been extremely careful not to pull away any large amount of skin having used dittany where he could. Bruises, handprints, and binds; striped the expanse. It was only the beginning. He had to make sure she could survive the healing process otherwise, there would be no point to any of this.

The drip he'd placed into her arm would give her body the basic nutrients it would need to remain alive, buying him the time he needed. It would allow her body to rest, naturally and provide him the solace of keeping her face free of pain. There was so much to do.

Another deep breath steeled his resolve and he cleared away the murky water to start anew. With the tip of his wand, he pulled away the sheet he'd placed over her, settling it at her waist. Once there he cut the remaining fabric of her shirt, carefully pulling it free from the skin that had grown around it.

Her chest and shoulders were dark, stained brown with blood. A large gash under the arm he'd cleaned had turned black, infected by the fabric caught inside the wound. It was truly a miracle that she hadn't succumbed to the infection. His fingers worked in time with his magic, pulling away the threads until her entire chest was exposed. Her female form was completely lost to malnutrition. A flat, rib exposed expanse.

He pulled the cloth from the bowl and set to work on the side closest to him, tearing away the large black scabs to clean the thin flesh beneath. Her blood trickled down onto the cushion beneath, coating his fingers. Small whispered spells sealed the ravines, the warm cloth clearing away the blood.

Her chest rose and fell beneath the pads of his fingers, the taunt rough skin tugging at his senses. Still, he did not waver. His keen eye sought out everything. Cleaning away the crimes that had befallen her. His stomach churned and he felt a lust for blood that he hadn't felt since his youth warming his blood.

She was a _child_. As insufferable as she had been in class— ** _nothing_** — she had ever done warranted what he saw before him now. A small thought of mercy—of ending her life— graced his thoughts, though it quickly fled.

Who was he to deny her the life she had so valiantly clung to? Who was he to take her life, her future, into his unworthy hands? He had killed yes, though not this way. It wasn't his choice, she had not asked him to, there was still hope. Hope... that maybe, tomorrow would be a brighter day. He was no God, merely a man. He could not take away the future of a child who had just barely come into the world. He was not a nice man but he had never been that cruel.

A deep scowl covered his face with concentration. He had to do this. Pandora's box had been opened and he had been left holding what had been left behind.

Severus pulled the sheet down to her hips, his stomach lurching at the sight of small maggots crawling in the open wound on her stomach; eating their way out of the center, clearing away the infected tissue. It had definitely been a slicing hex, a deep perfectly centered one.

It arched from the bottom of her left rib, running nearly the width of three fingers before stopping at the bone of her hip. To say her stomach was concave would be an understatement. He wasn't even sure she had any organs left with how deep her stomach had grown.

Keeping his lunch in his stomach by will alone, Severus turned to the small table behind him taking a small pair of tweezers and his bottle of dittany. With all the concentration of a surgeon, he leaned forward. Reverently, taking to his task.

oOo

Hermione felt the same spiraling sensation that had begun accompanying her every time she'd woken. A new sensation having woken her from her first peaceful sleep. Her body felt heavy though oddly strong. A gentle warmth moving in slow circles across her cheek. The smell was even stronger now, the soft cloth wiping away tears, dirt, blood, and sweat. A warm palm kept her head straight as the other gingerly worked months of grime away.

When the fingers on her cheek shifted, she parted her lips, trying to taste that hand held her. She'd long learned how to identify the hands by the feel and taste, knowing just who had come to take their pleasure. These fingers, however, moved away sharply as though they didn't wish for what so many others had demanded.

Her upper body felt warm, safe and clean. A light soft fabric hiding her form from view. The heavy collar around her neck kept her head tilted but she could feel a cloth between her skin and the steel.

The cloth lowered to her lips, a drop of water slipping down against her parched tongue flooding her senses. Her breath hitched as she swallowed it down, grateful, despite its taste. The hands shifted her head to the side and pressed gently over her eyes. Her brow furrowed tightly from the burning pain that sparked through the heat that was meant to soothe her. Then, just as quick as they'd come, they were gone.

Her lashes fluttered, twitching from the pain they'd left behind before a new sensation washed over her. A thick, salve-like sensation brought relief to the ridge of her nose before gentle fingers closed her eyes again. The feeling grew as the rough fingers moved over her eyes, sating the burn. Her jaw moved but no sound passed, only a breathy exhale of relief filling the air.

Severus pursed his lips when the girl had reached her small tongue out to taste his fingers. An odd behavior on any front he'd called out to her but became confused as she hadn't seemed to hear him. He'd rested a small bit of gauze over her eyes to allow the salve to work its magic, her eyes hadn't opened enough for him to see inside, he could only guess by the damage her sight was presently lost. His mind cycled through every potion he knew for the eyes but found himself sorely lacking in the field. He'd have to research.

His eyes turned down to the ear that he could see just behind her matted hair. A diagnostic spell passing his lips, confirming his fears. Deaf, blind and possibly mute. What had her world become?

He'd been unable to release the collar encasing her throat, the heavy steal a solid unhinged piece, he'd have to cut it to remove it. Similar to the magical steal the prisoners of Azkaban were exposed to, he was sure only a torch would be able to cut through the half-inch steel. It was a problem for another time.

His hands reached into her hair, snarling as little fleas jumped onto his coat. A swift spell dispersed them but no amount of cleaning could save her locks. He'd have to cut them off. His wand rose again, sheering away her once wild hair. He left behind a little more than an inch before gently turning her head again. Her tongue came out once more licking at the balm he'd placed over the split lips. He paid it little attention as he finished his previous endeavor.

Another soft spell banished the fallen hair away, a following adjustment rested her head level once more. With a spell to shield her face, he pressed the tip of his wand towards the crown of her head. A sharp gasp and jerking of the hands he'd rested beside her head nearly made him pull back.

Water poured down through her shortened locks. Even with most of the hair gone, the water that fell down into the bucket below was murky brown. His fingers ran through spreading the water and searching for any possible creepy crawlies that had made their home along her scalp. His own mixture of conditioner softened the brittle strands and his wand removed the ticks that had attempted to make a home.

Her face contorted under his administrations but she didn't move away, rather her hands opened and closed as though resisting the urge to push him away. It wasn't until he'd completely washed away all the dirt did she finally relax. Her chest was moving faster now, and he could feel her anxiety wafting from her frail form into his own.

Without words to bring comfort, not that he had many, Severus resorted to gently resting his hand on her cheek. Her head turned then, doing as she'd done before. He supposed it was her way of identifying who or what was touching her. A rather adaptive trait that he was sure not many would have thought of. He didn't jump this time when her tongue came out to taste him, rather he forced himself to stay calm and actually watch what she was doing. When she pulled his thumb into her mouth he felt a rather uncomfortable sensation running down his spine.

A sharp snarl gently pulled his thumb free and he turned his attention back to her hair. The girl for her part calmed somewhat easing the tension that had built inside the room. He had hoped she would have slept longer than she had but he could guess that all that he had done to clean her wounds would have woken her sooner or later. He just hoped the pain potion he'd added to her drip was doing its job.

The hands that massaged Hermione's scalp became hypnotic. Moving in small circles clearing away everything. If she'd been able to move her eyes at all they surely would have rolled back. The cloth that covered them had for the time sated the constant burn that had become her companion. Her mind dutifully tuning it out for other things. Only when she would try and rest did she become reminded of her ailment. Already coming to bitter terms with her new world, she didn't dare to hope that these hands were her salvation. It wasn't the first time her body had been cleaned, for more...illustrious activities.

She had been unable to decern the hand's owner. They had tasted clean, the pad of his finger was coarse but the top was smooth. His skin smelled of sandalwood, subtle, not like a cologne. Perhaps in the soap he used? His hands were large and equally dexterous. They moved with such confidence and care. So unlike the others. Had she been sold? Traded away? Owned like some common house cat?

Her mind grew foggy, warm water soothing down the top of her chopped hair. She'd never liked having her hair short but who was she to say? Her body was not her own anymore. There was nothing she could do, except wait. Hope. That someone would find her.

oOo

Severus could feel the fatigue of the day wearing down his shoulders. He'd just finished cleaning what was left of her legs. The bar that held her ankles apart just like the one that encircled her neck. Her ankles had been nearly rubbed straight to the bone, leaving a large enough gap to slip one of her feet through. He was sure it hadn't felt pleasant, having felt the bone in her ankle snap during the process.

He'd set it and wrapped it in gauze but didn't dare to repeat the process. He'd have to find another way. For the time being, he wrapped the remaining shackled ankle to prevent any more damage. At the very least, she'd be able to close her legs. Something he was sure she hadn't been allowed to do for quite some time.

His body felt tight, every layer of dirt he'd removed only made him more furious. He had yet to be summoned, though he had delivered what little information he had been able to procure at the camp to Lucius just after he'd brought the girl into the safety of his home. He'd been quick, using an excuse that often left him without any follow-up questions.

He'd been made Headmaster of Hogwarts, a title he never wished to hold. The summer was quickly ending and he knew there were many things that were needing of his attention. In just two weeks time, he would open the doors of a school meant to shield and protect children from the war only to bring them right into the thick of things. It was going to take careful planning to ensure none of the children died under his watch, or at his hand.

A deep breath steeled what was left of his conscience. Another pulled the sheet he'd laid over her up over her stomach revealing the apex of her legs. A pair of dingy, modest red striped knickers looked back at him, a corner of which had been torn away from the elastic loosely holding them in place. The entire area surrounding was red, and black, deeply bruised with long nail marks.

He didn't want to, he _really_ didn't want to. A glance up to her passive face released another slow breath. His ministrations with her hair seemingly putting her back at rest. He placed a bit of hair growth balm into her locks, something he'd had on hand for another purpose entirely. Her hair now resting in soft curls along her shoulders. It was still short by her standards but helped ease the vision of her looking like a prisoner. She was not a prisoner. Not anymore. She was free, as free as she could possibly be.

His eyes turned down to his hands that gently ran under the band checking to make sure the fabric hadn't become inlaid in her flesh. When he was assured no further harm would come to her, he vanished away the material.

"Crisse..." His curse left his mouth feeling dirty, bitter and angry. He had to close his eyes and turn his head away to resist the urge to throw it all away. The feeling that he should just end her torment rose again, stronger this time. How could anyone have done this to another living being and still be able to look at their self in a mirror? How could anyone ever become so warped, so—demented?

A permanent hair removal charm left her completely exposed. A dark red burned brand resting just over her outer folds. Forever marking her as subservient. A ring of tarnished metal rested on top, pulling forth the inner layer, secured to the pleasure point of most women.

A small adjustment of her freed leg revealed more of her most intimate place, a dark stone dragon's head coming into view from further down. Held inside of her, for a purpose Severus could only speculate. He was sure he'd seen one of those before, in one of his dark arts texts. Its name alluded him but he was nearly certain of its purpose.

Cautiously he reached down, taking the metal ring carefully into his fingers. A small detection spell revealed it to be unlike the shackles that held her and he made quick work of removing it. The action awarded him with a soft mumbling groan and he knew she had woken once more. Setting the heavy metal aside, he reached down pulling over the cloth he'd been using and made to clear away the dirt and other, bodily fluids. Massaging in a dittany infused salve to try and heal whatever he could.

Her hips rose then, slowly as if greeting him. Her leg widening even further. So much so that the hand that had been cleaning the crease of her thigh pressed into the stone dragon head. The eyes glowed a bright red before the head split into fourths, slowly weaving its way up and back looping around her thighs and parting her outer folds. The remaining body began to move on its own, a slow rhythm raising her hips higher.

Severus pulled back then, a sharp curse barking passed his lips. He didn't know what to do, how to make it stop. Her body's response to it left him worried, more than worried, about her mental status. How could she find pleasure in something such as this?

Hermione knew what was to come, there was no fight left inside her. Her jaw opened to receive her reward but nothing came. Her forced response, her mental training led her higher towards what she was sure the hands were waiting for. A light sweat covered her brow as she waited for the hands to aid in her release. When they didn't come, she felt her fragile hold on her sanity slipping.

What should she do? What did they want? What would make this end? The dragon's head had been activated by them, this she knew because of the heads that wound a well-worn path around her legs. When it was on its own, it merely moved inside of her, grating against her senses as it forced her agonizingly slowly towards release.

Her head turned, searching for the hands, begging silently. Her tongue passed her lips reaching out but found only air. Her brow furrowed farther, her hands curling into fists by her side. Did they want her to finish it? Did they merely want to watch her depreciation? It was a risk, she had to take.

Her hand came down, running over the soft fabric that shielded most of her form from view. Did they not like what they saw? Were they disgusted? Why were they doing this? Why?

Her mind felt as though it was spiraling out of control. The world she had come to know, one she had so delicately pieced together was quickly falling apart. She needed to know...What did they want? How could she make this stop?

When her fingers found her core she moved them slowly, waiting— waiting for them to object. To punish her misstep. Her body arched slowly, the only muscle that she'd managed to retain thanks to repeated use, forcing her head back. Her mouth remained open, soundless panting breaths passing her lips as she found herself nearing release. She bared her teeth as she fell, her body twisting most unnaturally as the wave of pleasure over took her.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to slate the beast that had been forced inside of her. Her body relaxed down heavily, her hand falling to the side, coated with her shame. Her jaw released, opening again, begging for her reward.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus lowered his head down to the amber liquid held in his palm. He'd never been one to seek comfort in spirits but today had been unlike any other. Her writhing body had cemented itself in his inner eye, despite having turned away when he'd understood what had happened. Too many thoughts clouded his mind, forcing him to seek refuge in the liquid he held now.

He needed answers, solutions, to problems he had no idea where to begin solving. The shackles would be an easy fix—if she made it through the night. He had no idea on where to begin on the dragon's head nor what other things the magical stone would do. It would be dangerous now to attempt anything further, he would have to wait until he was able to locate a book on the cursed object.

Her eyes would be another problem. He was sure he'd seen that spell before, a sort of cross between a slicing hex and a fire conjuring curse. It had been a favorite of Voldemort during the first war; which meant one of the rogue snatchers was a veteran. There was no counter-curse but the effects could be dealt with. He was sure he had his notes in his personal library somewhere, though he wasn't sure it would do anything to see to the restoration of her sight.

Her hearing was another problem, his diagnostic spell showed damage to the inner ear, only made worse by her prolonged absence of treatment. That too would need to be researched.

The last piece of the puzzle was her throat. The small bones surrounding her voice box had been crushed, damaging the fragile muscle. He wasn't even sure she _could_ swallow let alone eat anything of substinence. He could reset the bones, mend them but he'd need a muscle restoration draught to repair the muscles behind. Problem was, he'd have to get her to swallow it. He wasn't sure what they had been using to keep her alive thus far, though he could carefully assume that whatever it had been had lacked in any true nutrients.

There was so much to do. So little time. What was the proper course for any of this? Would he be able to get her to one of the Order members? Or would he be left alone to shoulder the burden?

His inner thoughts ground to a halt when his arm seared to life. A snarl covered his face as he came to his feet. Thankfully, he'd only taken three drinks of fire whiskey. His mind always needing to be sharp should his 'master' call. His wand came into his hand and he was gone.

oOo

Screams echoed through the cave the Dark Lord had summoned him to. A favorite of his, overlooking the magical town. The large spires of Hogwarts castle just barely seen in the distance. He schooled his face into a mask of indifference stepping around the dismembered body of one of the snatchers they caught at the camp. Severus hid his pleasure at the horrific look of pain permanently etched into the severed man's head before he raised his eyes up to the man standing tall against the bright firelight.

Wormtail writhed in pain as another curse struck his bloated frame, his cries echoing through the cave. Severus waited patiently for the curse to lift before stepping out of the shadows to reveal his presence.

"Severus...How good of you to join us...Do come closer."

Voldemort's voice dripped heavily with barely contained rage, and Severus could almost taste the danger in the air.

"You wished to see me, My Lord?" Severus respectfully inclined his head keeping his hands still at his sides. His occumency walls hard and strong.

"Yes...I have acquired a small bit of interesting information... something to which I seek your counsel..." Voldemort stepped slowly around the simpering man, coming to stand at his full height before the man in black. His red snake-like eyes piercing none to gently into the man's mind, without warning or permission.

Severus instantly felt the intrusion and pushed forward all his memories of the camp, waiting for the other boot to fall. When Voldemort rounded on the memory of Wormtail's capture he stopped and pressed his wand to his temple; forcibly removing the image. Severus ground his teeth but did not resist, he knew what awaited him should he do so.

"So it is true..." Voldemort slipped the memory into his own temple, a skill which only he was believed to possess.

"My Lord?" Severus' brow ticked with confusion as just to what Wormtail had revealed to obviously spare his life. The Dark Lord was not a kind man, and any act of betrayal was always met with death.

"Potter's mudblood." Voldemort hissed the epicure with an almost child-like sneer, "She was among those taken. I saw the recognition in your mind yet you dare to stand there so confidently before me!"

The spell that struck sent Severus hard down to one knee, his muscles spasming from the restraint keeping him from falling face down upon the cave floor. His head rose as he tried to quickly think of a reason as to why he had supposedly withheld this information.

"Sh-she is...only a-mud-blood my lord...I did-not see her... significance..." Severus panted heavily, bracing himself on his hands to take in air. His mind spinning carefully behind his shields.

"True...but of all those who would speak these words to me, your track record in this department leaves doubt."

Severus closed his eyes tight for a moment, quickly swallowing down the pain of the memory threatening to come to the surface, "A youthful misstep My Lord...I know their true place now..." The words tasted bitter on his tongue but he didn't dare to let it show.

"Wormtail claims that she lives. Proposed using her to get to Potter. A whimsical plan, yet I am curious of your thoughts..." Voldemort circled around him slowly, his voice low; almost soothing like a parent consoling a child who'd scraped their knee.

"She does not." Severus lifted his head slowly but did not dare to rise, "She died...while I was clearing the camp..." Severus called forth the image of him burying the first girl that he'd laid to rest. The cloth he'd wrapped her in had obscured her face but he was sure it would suffice.

"Why did you bury her?" Voldemort rounded on him then, pressing his wand beneath his chin, a small spark burning the man's throat.

"I didn't...want Potter to know...if he...if he believes she still lives...he will search for her...and, not you My Lord..." Severus swallowed thickly keeping his eyes submissive. He could only thank his silver tongue when the wand that had pressed into his throat pulled away.

"This is why I seek your counsel, Severus..." Voldemort turned slowly looking down at Wormtail, "Leave me, prepare for your new honor."

Severus lowered his head, turning to take his leave. A large stone was forming in his stomach at what he'd just done.

oOOo

A new day was just beginning to rise when the nightmare that had encased Severus' sleeping mind released its hold. His body bolting straight up from his bed. His eyes wide, his face pale with a light sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. It wasn't the first, and surely wasn't the last. A deep groan brought his hands up to his face, pushing back his dark lank locks.

Turning his heavy head, his eyes took focus on the girl whom he had brought to rest inside his room. A small bed, something he'd been able to make from the remains of his own childhood frame, rested beneath the window. He'd raised the legs so he wouldn't have to stoop to care for her needs. He'd added dreamless sleep to her regime in the middle of the night when he'd woken to find her struggling against the light blanket he'd placed over her.

He'd dressed her in a long deep blue robe, the sort that folded over itself. It would allow him free access to re-administer the salves and lotions he planned to use to heal her skin without the arduous process of having to dress her. He wasn't sure why he'd planned for the long term, only that he had. A part of him prayed that the fates would have taken her peacefully in her sleep. Removing her from the world that sought to her destruction.

Her head was turned away from him now, the heavy steel around her neck, shielding most of her face from view. One hand rested in the valley of her waist while the other laid flat beside her, a small cushioned band holding it in place so that the IV he'd placed in her arm wouldn't be entangled. From his view on his bed it was impossible to decern whether or not she was still with him.

Severus glanced at the clock beside his bed, 5:04. It was ungodly early but his nightmare left him too tense to return to rest. So, as was his wont, he pushed himself from the bed. He pulled himself up heavily to his feet, forgoing his shirt in his early morning induced haze and brought himself slowly towards the window. Was this it? Was all his worry about the future for naught? Or had the fates once more been unkind?

The back of his fingers hesitantly came down, brushing a bit of stray hair from her forehead. Her skin was cool to the touch but not worryingly so. His other hand rose resting over her chest, feeling for the breath he secretly prayed would not be there. His brow turned to concentration when he felt the tell-tale rise of a slow deep breath. She had survived the night.

His hands retreated, following his body as he turned away towards the dresser he had laden with the various potions and salves he had used the day before. There was still a long way to go. If nothing else, he could make her last days as comfortable as possible.

oOOo

Hermione found herself roused to the feeling of her head being lifted. A vertigo enducing experience that left her completely out of sorts for the first precious seconds of consciousness. The next thing to register was a heavy weight that had almost become so much a part of her that a small panic welled in her chest at it being taken away. The heavy steel around her neck was gingerly removed and the cloth that had protected her from its sharp unrefined edges came away next.

As her head was placed back down on the soft surface beneath, a strong smell wafted beneath her nose. The fabric brushed very lightly over her chin as the arm, presumably over her head, adjusted a soft pillow beneath her neck to keep it supported. She recognized the scent instantly from before and knew that it was the owner of the hands that had cleansed her.

The hands moved away then but she could feel the aura of the man beside her. She made to raise her hand to reach out, to do what she had been trained to do but jolted when she found her wrist restrained. Thoughts swirled by in her mind, trying in vain to understand what had happened, why they had restrained her. Had she made a mistake? Did they want to watch her suffer the effects of the stone inside her? Had she stepped out of bounds when she found her own release? They had never given her reward either. They had merely vanished.

All the thoughts and more elevated her heart rate and subsequently her breathing. Her mouth opened, her jaw tilting up to show that she wasn't resisting. She could feel the small vibration of her voice attempting to pass her throat though she had no idea what it sounded like. It was merely an action she'd used before to get attention.

A hand came to her chest then, gentle yet firm before its mate came to rest on her cheek. Their thumb pressing lightly against her healed lip. She immediately took it into her mouth moving her tongue over it the way so many others had liked. However, this hand was not like the others. Rather it pulled back from her lips leaving her mouth dry.

She tried to adjust but the feeling of cold wood against the pulsing vein of her neck stilled her instantly. Her brow curled tight with desperation. What did they want from her? What could she possibly do?

The hand lifted from her chest to adjust her head straight, it was in the next few moments that she felt a sharp dull pain shoot down her throat. Her breathing hitched and her chest arched in the panic-inducing feeling of being unable to breathe, even for a millisecond. Her free hand rose instinctually to her throat only to be caught in the air. Her mouth opened gapping like a fish as she struggled to set her breathing back on rhythm.

It was only when her body registered that her throat was more open did her mind slowly start to relax. Her gulping breaths slowed and her back lowered down to the bed beneath. Her heart pulsed in her ears, a dull thump that brought no sound merely the pressure of its existence.

The hand that had taken her wrist lowered down to rest her own hand upon her chest and she felt the man move away again. She didn't dare to move, didn't dare to think. Her throat pulsed but no pain registered. What had they done?

A new smell came into the air furrowing her brow. She was sure she knew what it was but her scrambled mind was unable to give it a name. Her body slowly began to rise, not from hands but from the bed she'd been placed onto. Lifting her up into a partially seated position making her body grow tight. A palm rested on her cheek but she didn't react until something cool pressed against her bottom lip. The smell was stronger now, warm and moist. Softly sweet.

The liquid that brushed against her chapped lips immediately caused her to open her jaw further. When the liquid spilled onto her tongue she couldn't help her body's reaction. More. She wanted more. Her hand that had been rested on her chest blindly reached up pushing the hand that held the cup to her lips. She swallowed desperately as her mouth filled with tea. Her throat, however, was not so kind.

Severus jerked the cup back when her body lurched forward. Dropping the cup to the side as he made to catch her lurching form. Unprepared for her reaction he'd been left with nothing more to do than to keep her from choking. The tea he'd tried to give her had held no magical properties. Merely a kindness to help sate her dry mouth. He hadn't expected the girl to react in such a way and internally cursed himself for being so careless.

He held her over his arm, bringing his hand to heavily pat against her back to aid her body's natural response to inhaling liquid. It was a dry grating sound that tore at his senses. When the last of the liquid spilled out over his white shirt he felt her body start to relax, still to weak to manage any more than basic bodily functions. He could feel her anxiety tripling, winding her weakened body up like a coiled spring.

Hermione could have cried if she'd had any tears left to shed. So sure that she'd lost all chance she had at parching her thirst. Her throat pulsed stronger now and her chest was starting to ache. After the hands lowered her back down they disappeared, leaving her lost in her own world. The bed beneath her lowered down next and she was sure she'd lost all privilege. A shuddered sob soundlessly shook her chest before she turned her face into her traitorous hand.

The world around her grew still and the little hope that she had held in her chest went out. She tried to focus on anything else. Her body felt stronger than it had the day before, lighter somehow as though whatever they had put into her arm was meant to aid her. She didn't dare to think of what purpose that would achieve but her imagination had already started to provide her with past experiences, raising her anxiety higher.

She didn't know how long she let her mind run away from her, only that it had. It wasn't until the hands returned, turning her face the other way did she even register the other's presence. They took her hand gently pressing a cloth into her curled fingers before lowering it down to her lips. Hermione's brow furrowed when the smell of tea wafted under her nose followed by the gradual drops of liquid on her lips. With their guidance she gradually accepted the cloth into her mouth, keeping hold on the end, before suckling slowly.

It tasted like heaven, pure unadulterated grace. The tea soaked cloth eased the dryness of her mouth and soothed her throat. The hands pulled back, going further down her body, pulling away the fabric that covered her but she couldn't care. She had gotten her reward. It wasn't like the others, no, but it was definitely a reward. The rules hadn't changed only the player. It eased her mind, relaxing her body.

Hermione idly turned her head, tracking the hands that touched her. They brought with them a salve or lotion, easing her weather torn skin. They started at her stomach, slowly moving along her sides and over her chest. It was calming, hypnotic even. They massaged over all the little patches that had bothered her during her time in the forest. Times where scratching seemed like the only way to pass the time.

Her suckling slowed when they pushed open the rest of her robe, leaving her cocooned in the fabric. She did what was expected then, raising her free leg up, opening herself for their inspection. It was only then that she realized that both of her legs had been freed. An observation that brought a fluttering feeling to her stomach when she stretched her other leg.

The hands worked their way down, massaging the lotion into the bones of her hips before taking the leg she had bent, running along the thin expanse. The touch was so calming, so cathartic. She didn't know how to process what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus ran a tired hand down his face before gently pulling the needle he'd placed into Granger's arm free. The drip he'd placed had restored some of what her body had lost but there was so little to her frame that he feared giving her too many fluids. She needed proper food, proper rest.

The salves he'd placed between her legs had sparked another unwanted reaction from her. The healing balm he'd used to sooth away the irritation had prompted her to reach down again. She'd rocked against his hand before he'd had a mind to understand what she'd been doing. It had settled something deep into his stomach that made his stomach curl.

He had tried to stop her but the action had caused her to become excessively agitated. He couldn't understand _why_ she was doing this to herself nor why she seemed to think it was what he wanted her to do. Or rather, he didn't want to know the circumstances leading to her behavior.

It had only been when he'd bound her hands to the bed that she had gone still. A weak, wounded animal-like noise having passed her repaired throat. It wasn't anything he could call speech, rather the air in her chest expelling at just the right angle. He had taken that time to calm himself, trying to get his sleep-deprived brain in order. This was never going to work. They needed a way to communicate.

So there Severus sat, at his kitchen table looking at the smooth stones he'd collected from his mother's old jewelry box. The girl liked to feel the world with her mouth, perhaps he could train her similarly without having pieces of his person slobbered on.

He turned a blue Firestone in his fingers before tapping the stone, making it larger, it wouldn't do well for her to swallow it. He carved a hole through the center and pushed the golden chain through. Yes, this might work. He charmed the stone to be perfectly round and to taste like tea, should she put it in her mouth. This would be a signal to him that she was thirsty.

He picked up a tigers eye next shifting it into that of a cube, the same size as the other but he placed a charm over it to make it taste like mashed potatoes. He placed it on the chain making a knot so that they would stand apart.

What else did he need to know? What else did she have a mind left to tell him?

Pain. He needed to know if she was in pain. Severus turned his eyes down to the stones, pulling an oblong shaped onyx stone up next. He enlarged it and carved it like the others before thinking about what it should taste like. What did pain taste like? Bitter? Sour? No, he needed something that soothe her until he was able to come to her side. What was calming?

He wracked his brain for a while before deciding on chocolate. It may turn her off to the treat in the future but it was a risk he was willing to take. He set the charmed necklace down looking over his choices before creating one for himself, a pocket chain he could hide but would alert him to her status when she would put them in her mouth. Now, all he had to do was teach her how to use it.

A new purpose to fill the hours of the day before he set out to search for answers to her other ailments, he pushed himself up and towards the stairs. When he came into his room he let out a slow breath.

Granger had rolled onto her side, facing the sun that filtered in through the curtains. She'd pulled the blanket up under her chin but he could tell she was awake by the gentle sway of the curtains that she must have busied herself with. He had hoped she would have gone back to sleep but as always; the fates were unkind.

His tongue stalled in his mouth as he made to call out to her. It was a natural reaction, one that held no merit in the current circumstances. He looked down into his palm at the necklace before conjuring a glass of water into his hand. He set it down on the table he'd placed beside the bed before reaching out to take her shoulder.

A sharp jolt rattled up his arm before she slowly turned to face him. He touched the side of her face, something he'd quickly learned to calm her but pulled back before she made to taste him. His lips pursed deeply looking at her bandaged eyes, just one more day and he could let them breathe and just possibly see into her mind. He wasn't holding out hope that anything lied beneath.

Hermione adjusted her head, waiting for what he had come to take from her. She'd already started to raise her hands, reaching out towards the fabric of his slacks, the fabric soft yet pressed beneath her fingers, before he'd taken her wrists lifting them up. She didn't resist but she did let her fingers fall down to feel his arm. Again, soft pressed fabric greeted her fingertips. He wasn't dressed like the others either. Something that had niggled away at the back of her mind all morning.

Severus shifted her wrists into one palm before slowly raising the back of the bed once more. He lowered her wrists down to her lap as she settled into the more upright position. He waited for her attention to come back to him before he brought the necklace down over her head. She'd barely been able to lift it herself but he could see the muscle was starting to return. He supposed the collar had given her the support she'd needed for too long and was careful in his endeavor.

"Alright, Miss Granger... let's see just how much of that brilliant mind of yours remains..." Severus picked up the blue Firestone, gently pressing it to her partially parted lips. His eyes narrowed when her tongue came out to taste it.

Hermione's brow furrowed when the cool stone was pressed against her. There was no smell, aside from the lingering scent she had come to use to identify him but when she brought her tongue out her mouth flooded with the taste of tea. Her brain told her that it shouldn't have been possible that the two senses she had left were not communicating as they should have been. Her hand rose in her confusion but was slowly guided away and dipped into something wet. Her fingers jerked back from the sensation and the stone was removed as well.

Hermione tried to understand, but she just felt lost. The stone pulled back, and so did the hand that held her wrist. Then, just as before, he repeated the action once more. Her face twisted, her lips curling as she tried to keep the feeling of confusion from covering her face. What did he want?

Severus pulled back when her face twisted. He could feel her anxiety rising again and very much didn't want a repeat performance of that morning. His mind turned as he tried to get her to understand. Even a toddler could follow monkey see, monkey do; problem was, the only instruction he was able to give her was through touch and taste.

He pulled back trying to collect his thoughts. What had he learned thus far? Aside from her wanting to put everything in her mouth, what _else_ about her behavior could he possibly relate to? His eyes shot down when her hand rose again, pressing her palm flat against his leg. She'd done that before, trying to—his eyes widened for a moment and he found his pride stuck in his throat.

He shifted the necklace taking hold of the stone he'd set to register her pain. He pressed it to her lips keeping it there until she opened her mouth. Instead of letting her taste just the outside he gently pushed it forward pressing his finger against her tongue, she took hold of it gently suckling before he took hold of her other hand that rested on his leg.

Shame filled his eyes when he pressed her hand over his groin, grunting when her fingers spread out, feeling him through his trousers.

"Pain...this means pain..." He knew speaking would do no good but he felt the desperation filling his voice. He pulled both hands back, quickly exchanging the stones and pulled her hand back into the glass of water, "Thirsty...this means thirst." He pressed the stone back into her mouth, his frustration giving him a bit more force than necessary.

"Thirst..." Severus' face contorted as he pulled himself back tightly under control. He released both her wrist and the stone, letting his own hands fall down to his sides. Did she understand?

Hermione bit back the wince when the stone clashed against her teeth, she wanted to understand desperately. What was he doing? What did he want? Her tongue slowly pushed out the rounded bead, her head lowering down as she tried to think of the proper course. He had let her touch him but nothing else. He'd taken away her opportunity for reward only to dip her hand in liquid again. It didn't make sense. What did one have to do with the other?

Minutes passed between them, Hermione having gone still, unsure of what he wanted. While Severus wracked his brain with any possible way to make her understand. Where was the girl who had made a mockery of all the traps he'd laid in only her first year? Where was the girl who had punched Malfoy square in his aristocratic nose? Where was the girl that had fought valiantly for the rights of elves who had no way to speak for themselves? Where was she?

Severus closed his eyes tight, stepping back and out of her range, he couldn't bear the sight. So many he had buried, why had she—above all others—survived? Why had _he—_ believed himself to be greater than what he was? No, he couldn't do this...

Hermione felt him move away, his aura gone once more leaving her mind in shambles. She couldn't understand this new world. The rules were too different. She couldn't possibly find the strength inside her to learn another game. Her mind was barely held together as it was, learning something new might just break the fragile hold she had on her sanity. She wanted to go back, back to the forest. The rules had been clear there. Pain then pleasure. Pleasure then pain. It was simple.

oOOo

Severus found no comfort as he leaned over the potion designed to help give her a voice. He wasn't sure what good it would do but it kept his mind busy from the bleak world around him. He had been so sure his stone idea would have worked that he hadn't prepared himself for his failure.

He needed to see into her eyes, into her mind. If he could just do that—maybe, just maybe— he could find the child that was lost. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only problem that was currently pressing on his mind. He had to return to Hogwarts. He was expected to be there early, for the start of the term. The Dark Lord would be wanting a roster of all returning students and any of those with 'questionable' heritage.

That in addition to the twins who were joining the ranks of staff meant he had to tread carefully, more than carefully. He couldn't very well disappear from the grounds to care for his charge. No, there was no doubt he'd have to bring her with him. What had he done?

His inner depreciation was brought to a halt when one of the stones on the pocket chain he'd set down on the table glowed. His sharp eyes snapped to the stone, his brow furrowing. Pain. She had put the stone for pain in her mouth. He turned his eyes up canceling the flame beneath the cauldron before placing a status charm over the half-finished liquid. Did she truly need him? Or had she begun to fiddle with it? Regardless. He needed to know.

He took the stairs in no time, coming into his room with wary confidence. His eyes snapping to the bed immediately. He blinked dumbly at the sight of her before he dared to come closer.

Granger's head was pressed back into the bed, her legs bent and her hips arched. Her face was pinched tight, the chain he'd left around her neck sticking out of her mouth. She held the other stones in her palm as she tried to hide her face into her fist. Her breathing was fast, worryingly so. The blanket he'd placed over her having been lost to the floor from her writhing.

He swallowed thickly turning his head down to look between her legs. The robe still mostly covered her, though the split had fallen open slightly revealing her inner thigh on the leg she had bent into the air. Her other hand held tight to the sheet as though resisting the urge to reach down. A quick glance at her face brought him closer and a small wave of his fingers opened the robe more.

His stomach churned as he watched the dragon's head slowly move inside of her, coming out than in at a slow torturous pace. How had that happened? Why was it moving? He hadn't activated it, yet it was clearly active. What had she done?

His eyes turned back towards her face, it was red and flushed but there was no mark of pleasure, not like before. No, he could tell this was not meant to bring pleasure. He swallowed thickly, his hands opening and closing on what to do. What could possibly be done?

A soft noise left her throat before she raised her hips again trying in vain to find the release she was apparently seeking. Severus had taken no time to research the device and it was clear to him now, that this was suddenly a top priority. Just as he made to announce his presence to her, she collapsed down, heavy panting breaths filling the stale air. The dragon's head inside of her pushed inward, sealing itself back in place.

His hand rose on its own, gently taking her cheek into his palm, "I'm here..." His words felt hollow, his eyes dark and deep.

Hermione let out a deep shuddering breath, pressing her nose into his palm. Her body tight and thrumming. She needed release, her entire being ached for what had been denied. She'd pressed the stone into her mouth, hoping that he would bring her release. That his message that morning had been meant as a way to work toward a reward. Yet, he hadn't touched her.

She pressed the stone out of her mouth, still heavily panting before rolling onto her side. Her hands took hold of his slacks before he had time to process and she pressed her cheek against him. Was he not aroused? Did her pain mean nothing to him? She pressed her face more, trying to send a message before the hands returned again pulling her free.

Her face twisted and her head turned in his hands. Why wouldn't he let her? Isn't it what he wanted? It was always what they had wanted. Why was he denying her? Was she not good enough? Was that why he was healing her? To make her worthy?

Severus had nearly jumped out of his skin when she'd nuzzled his private bits. It had taken him a full second to bring his mind back into focus before he was able to stop her from going any further. He didn't understand how she could want more pain. Why did she keep doing that? Surely, there was a reason.

He licked his bottom lip before gently adjusting the necklace, he pressed the smooth firestone to her lips before guiding her to lay back down. A cursory glance between her legs confirmed his fear that she would need more salve. The dragon's head was most unkind. He let out a heavy breath watching her take the stone into her mouth before pulling over the cloth he'd used that morning to give her tea. He couldn't trust that her throat was strong enough to drink.

He dipped the cloth into the refreshed glass of water before tugging gently on the stone, she released it without complaint and he brought his hand up again. Lightly thumbing open her lips, he pressed the cloth between them. He waited for her to take hold before moving away. What a mess...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione found herself drifting, it wasn't uncommon for her mind to simply shut off, clearing out the world around her. Her fingers had returned to the curtains, lightly turning the material in her fingers but her mind made no observations on its texture.

She was sure a long time had passed. She had since sucked the water dry from the cloth he'd given her, the fabric lost somewhere on the bed. The blanket had returned and she'd pulled it up to her chin, the scent brought her comfort though she didn't understand why.

A soft smell was starting to fill the house, overtaking the stale dry air. The dragon's head pulsed inside her, as though calling out to its owner. It had often activated on its own, leaving her body tight but the hands would always come. Usually, after she could no longer feel the sun on her face. That was approaching, she could tell from the heat that covered her legs. The sun had shifted in the sky, the day had waned. Where was the man with the steel hand?

Severus set down his pot of mashed potatoes turning off the burner. He'd made a light late lunch for her, hoping that perhaps putting something solid in her stomach would help to aid in her rest. He'd eaten something quick for himself while he'd cooked, nothing award winning. He'd also set out to find more information about the dragon's head. He'd found reference to it in one of his texts but the reference glossary listed a book that he no longer had in his possession. He did, however, know where to find a copy.

He glanced up at the clock, a little past three, if she managed to keep the potatoes down, perhaps he could move onto more solid foods, if not, he'd switch to broths. He didn't very much like the idea of putting her on a liquid diet as she desperately needed to gain weight. He could give her more nutrient potions after today, needing to have one day between administration to stave off any unwanted effects.

Severus licked his finger tasting the small amount of gravy he'd added to give the potatoes more flavor and to keep them from tasting dry. It was a small risk, though not something he couldn't easily rectify. He placed only one large spoon full of mashed potatoes in a small soup bowl before adding just a tablespoon of gravy. If this went down well, he'd have enough left over for dinner as well.

Satisfied that he'd prepared an adequate meal, he turned back towards the stairs leading to his room. The girl had been quiet in the hours that had passed, though he wasn't sure if that worried him or not. When he stepped into the room he was partially relieved to find her lightly running her fingers over the warm window pane. Her head was turned towards the window but she'd remained on her back. Her other hand was lightly toying with the beads on her necklace, the digits moving as though exploring every centimeter of their design. She looked, for lack of a better word, relaxed.

Severus called the bench from the end of his bed settling it in place, the vibration of its landing catching Granger's attention nearly instantly. He looked at her curiously before taking a slow seat. She'd already known he was there before he even made a move to announce his presence.

Curious. He looked down at the bowl in his hand before wafting the warm steam in her general direction. He watched her face shift before she turned completely to face him, her hands curling up to her chest as she leaned her head out just a bit to smell the air.

She was not dim—no, she was still clever, perhaps in a different way. He pondered the significance of this finding before letting his mind turn back to his original task.

He leaned up brushing the backs of his fingers over her lips before reaching down to take the cubed tigers eye. Her lips parted as expected and he pressed the cube in-between. Again, he waited, taking the time to watch her mind work. It was difficult because half of her face was shielded but he was a master of the art.

When she'd tasted the stone, he pulled it from her lips. Her head moved closer following its path until she was slightly leaned over the edge. He'd left the bed partially raised when he'd left her before so he didn't make any more changes. She seemed to be able to move her head well enough that he didn't fear her choking.

Taking a small spoonful of potatoes he raised it up, using his pinky to press against her bottom lip gently guiding her to open her jaw before he pressed the steel inside. Her head jerked slightly before he turned the spoon so that the food would touch her tongue. When she closed her lips he slid it slowly out, checking to see if she'd taken the bite. She had.

Hermione pursed her lips as her tongue flattened the whipped mash, her mouth exploding with flavor. She'd not had solid food of any kind since her capture. A weak broth at the most, fed to her after the hands had exhausted every ounce of strength she'd possessed. This tasted good, more than good. Like the tea, the flavor of it warmed her soul and she found herself cautiously swallowing it down.

The cubed stone came again, pressing against her lips, she opened them and just like before the stone was exchanged for the metal spoon, laden with food. She was starting to understand. Or so she thought. These hands, this man, was attempting to communicate with her. It was like learning a new language. Her mind struggled to put together the pieces.

Hesitantly, she reached down, while still slowly eating the bite he'd given her and took hold of the round stone. She pressed it on her own to her lips and waited.

Severus, couldn't help but smirk softly before reaching over towards the cup. He wanted to trust that she wouldn't repeat what she had done last time and cautiously raised the glass up to her lips. Like with the spoon, he pulled open her lips with his pinky before bringing the cup to her lips. When she calmly adjusted her head, he tilted the glass giving her a small sip of the water inside.

Hermione swallowed down the small sip, the water diluting the taste of the mash but quenching her thirst. She didn't dare to reach for it, not wanting a repeat of last time. Instead, she let the man set the pace. When the cup pulled away she felt the cube press against her lips once more and she was sure she understood.

The cube meant food, the sphere water. What did the one she'd put in her mouth before mean? Did she dare to test it?

Swallowing down her bite she reached down again, fiddling with the necklace until her fingers found the oval stone. She raised it up but didn't press it to her lips, silently asking for an explanation.

Severus pursed his lips. How did he explain that it meant pain and not that he'd cause her pain if she pressed it to her lips? She was just starting to understand how the other two worked. What if he failed and her understanding became muddled. He let out a deep sigh before reaching forward. He pulled her fingers from around the stone pressing the cube back into her fingers.

Hermione frowned but seemed to understand the message, or so she thought. Perhaps now was not the time. Clearly, he wanted to feed her first. She made no complaint. Raising the square stone, she pressed a small kiss to the surface before opening her mouth for another bite. She was rewarded for her action and the tension that had been building up over the day was starting to release.

On and on they went, slowly emptying the bowl. Fatigue and a full stomach were starting to set in the towards the end and Hermione found she'd lost the will to raise the stone to her lips. Regardless, another bite came and she gratefully swallowed it down before her stomach gave a small lurch at being filled.

Severus could tell she was reaching her limit and didn't press the last few bites. Instead, he set aside the bowl and gently guided her onto her back. His hand came up, gently running down her nose and cheeks trying to soothe her to rest. Her soft breath wafted against his palm and he was sure she'd understood.

Coming back to his feet he called the blanket up from her waist and laid it just under her chin. Her head turned then, towards him, her hand that rested beside her head opening and closing. He gave the pads of her fingers a light touch with the back of his hand before he turned away completely. Lunch had gone better than he'd expected.

oOOo

Wormtail sneered as he settled down on his lunches, watching the dark house through his beady red eyes. The Dark Lord was not so easily fooled. He would know. His words had spared his life but his lust brought him to where he was now.

He was certain Snape had lied to their master, he just needed to prove it. Reclaim his rightful place in the ranks. He alone held the power to release the Duel Dragon that'd he'd placed inside the Mudblood to claim her. The other half had worked for him that day, covering his length with her warmth. Oh, how he wanted to taste her again. Her sweet ambrosia filling his tongue. He could never have enough.

She was his prize, his reward for all he'd done. He would have her again, and he would make sure Snape's head would be the price he'd paid to keep her.

oOOo

Severus snarled loudly tossing the book he'd been reading aside. The potion for her throat had been finished but needed three hours to decant. He turned his attention on restoring her sight but found very little on the subject in his own library. He needed access to Hogwarts. Something could not risk now. No, if he were to go too soon it would raise alarm bells.

He let out a deep breath coming to his feet. The evening had settled now, he'd gone to check on her just as the sun had fallen and found her blissfully asleep. He'd lingered for only a moment, watching her chest rise and fall as though it had been taunting him. The ambivalence that struck his heart pushed him back onto the task.

"Severus."

Snape's head snapped to the dark frame just to the right of his mantle, normally empty he found the face of his latest sin looking back at him with those all-knowing blue eyes.

"Albus. You bring news?"

"The boy is bereft, have you heard anything?"

Severus pursed his lips, "I have."

Albus narrowed his eyes to the dark man's tone, his posture and eyes betraying more than the man would have ever willingly admitted. "Does she live?"

"What would it change?"

"This war is dependent on the boy keeping a clear mind, doing what must be done. You of all others know how well he does alone."

"It is time for him to grow up." Severus snarled, spitting his words through his crooked teeth. There was no way the girl could possibly be expected to fight.

Albus looked at him sadly but said nothing else, vacating the frame.

oOOo

Hermione woke to find the warmth of the sun had gone. Her body feeling heavy, she turned her head slowly. It was time for the man with the metal hand. When the soft vibration of boots on the floor below reached her through the extended bed she knew she was no longer alone.

The smell that normally accompanied the metal-handed man was not present but her body was already starting to react. Her legs opened slowly, parting the soft robe beneath the blanket, her head turning towards the advancing steps. When soft lavender and sandalwood reached her nose she found herself bereft in confusion. Where was the metal-handed man?

Severus pursed his lips when she'd shifted her legs at his approach. He had with him the potion for her throat as well as a fresh batch of salve for her skin. He'd wanted to wait until after to see if she was hungry, not wanting to force her stomach to take in more than it was capable.

A glance down her to legs made his frown deepen. He set down his offerings before reaching over the blanket to slowly pull her legs back together. Her body shifted as though she made to roll over and he put his hand flat on her hip. He let out a slow breath keeping her knees together with one hand while holding her still with the other. He waited until her body relaxed before releasing her entirely.

Moving back up towards her head he pulled the necklace free from under the blanket before taking her hand to take hold of the sphere. He waited for her to understand before picking up the vial he'd placed down. When she tilted her head up and parted her lips he brought the sweet smelling liquid under her nose letting her know that it wasn't water before settling it on her bottom lip.

Hermione swallowed down the sickly thick and sweet liquid trying to suppress the grimace on her face. A warm tingle ran down her throat and she couldn't help but cough softly.

Severus waited for the small fit to pass before running his wand down over her, casting another diagnostic. The results were much improved from the first few he'd cast. She was still ill, severely malnourished but there was improvement. Her throat signaled that it was well on its way to being healed, it wouldn't take long, a few minutes before the muscles would be strong again.

He placed the half-empty vial down knowing that he'd need to give her one more dose before she'd be completely healed. He'd need to wait until after he'd given her another nutrient drip. Two days time, to ensure that the process would be completed.

Now, he wanted to focus on her back. He'd neglected it during his initial session not wanting to put pressure on the large healing cuts over her chest or stomach. As it was, they had healed well enough for him to feel confident that turning her onto her stomach would do no harm. She'd already managed to lay on her side, perhaps he would start there.

He took the glass of water gently tapping her curled lip before pressing the cup against it. The girl swallowed thickly a few times before hesitantly taking a small sip. Her throat tingled again and she let out a hard cough lowering her head down before the softest of sounds passed her lips. Severus waited, curious to see her reaction. Though she certainly couldn't hear it, surely she could feel the vibration.

Hermione's lips pursed tightly, her hand coming to her throat. What had that potion done? She pressed another breath of air, the sound like a whimpering dog and pressed her hand gingerly to her throat. She repeated the action but didn't make the connection between the action and speech. Instead, she merely lifted her head again reaching down for the round firestone.

Severus tried not to let the simpering sound echo through his mind but how could he not? It was so weak, so pitiful, so animalistic. His face pinched as he fought back the emotions threatening to come to the surface and gave her one more small drink. Once she'd finished he set the glass down and —in a rare moment of kindness— gently brushed her shortened hair behind her ear. It was meant to be comforting but he couldn't help but feel as the action didn't have the fully desired effect.

Hermione tried not to flinch from his gentle touch. Her head turning into his palm, her lips running over the calloused surface. Was she ready? Did he finally deem her healed enough to reward her? A deep breath passed her lips when his hand began slowly pulling away the blanket. _Yes_ , this was it. He was finally going to do what she'd expected all along.

She turned her head in his assumed direction and parted her legs once more, raising her hips in offering. The large hands took hold of the tie on the side and her stomach fluttered in anticipation. When the robe came open and the cooler air of the room wafted over her heating flesh, a soft noise passed her lips causing the man's hands to disappear. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long for them to reappear and as soon as they'd taken hold of her knobby knee, she raised it further out of the way.

Severus resisted the urge to tie her knees together. Instead, he closed his eyes taking a cleansing breath. He had already seen every part of her, what difference did his prudence make now? He turned his eyes clinically between, the dragon's head was inactive. He just hoped it stayed that way. He pulled his hand away from her knee to return to the bedside table, a sudden epiphany striking his brain.

He took hold of the salve before pulling the oval-shaped stone from the hollow of her now exposed shoulder. He pressed the stone to her lips before opening the lid of the salve and wafted it under her nose. Surely she'd recognize it by now. He'd used it often enough.

Hermione's lip curled with confusion. Her predicted action and the one he'd taken threatening the shattered remains of her waking mind. She didn't want medicine, she wanted release. She wanted her reward! What more could he possibly want from her? She didn't understand, it hurt everything hurt. No, this wasn't right, she'd done something—something wrong. What was it? What was it?!

Severus' confidence quickly fled when her hands came up to shield the sides of her head, the small stone-like hands thumping hard into her temples. He set the salve down quickly but didn't know the proper course.

What did she need? What did she want? On instinct alone, he reached down. Firmly taking her arms in his hands and—despite his better judgment—wrenched her up from the bed into his chest. Despite her present undress, he held her small frame tight to him, cradling her head in what anyone else would have called an embrace.

She struggled weakly against his hold but never made to strike out at him, rather she attempted to harm herself. He was glad he'd thought to trim her nails when her fingers clawed at the sides of her head pulling at the wrap beneath covering her eyes. He tried to adjust his hold to take her hands but it was impossible. He'd lose his grip.

With a snarl, he whispered a spell he'd not used in quite some time. Thick silk scarves came from his wand hidden under his sleeve and wound their way down her arms slowly pulling them behind her back. He adjusted his hold as they forced her body to contort. Startlingly, instead of finding fear on her face he saw relief.

He shifted his grip so that he held her under her arms, her shoulders arched back from the scarves that had pulled her hands behind her, in a reverse prayer position. He swallowed thickly when her head lowered down, her chin pressing into his arm as though he'd washed away all the worlds problems. It was only then, did he begin to understand her behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

Night had completely fallen, dinner had been had and the last reading lamp extinguished. A gentle calm had settled, soft sleeping breaths filled the otherwise silent room and the world laid seemingly at peace.

Severus was just falling into his own tumultuous nightmares when a soft breathy whine startled him awake. Partially confused, partly startled, he pushed himself from his pillow blinking out into the inky blackness of night. A soft spell lit his bedside lamp with a low light, chasing away the shadows leading towards the window.

His brow furrowed as his heavy mind tried to understand what he'd heard. Just as he was certain he'd imagined it the noise came again and he raised himself up further, sitting on his bed.

Granger was laying on her side, facing him. Her face flushed and her mouth open. Her breath passed her lips in soft yet heavy pants. Her legs were curled, halfway to her chest but he could guess what was going on between. She didn't seem conscious. Her body's response much more muted than when she was awake.

Severus' heart ached to do something—anything. Slowly, he pulled his head from the bed shuffling over until he sat down upon the bench. Her fingers were curled by her head, opening and closing with the unseen ryhthym. He reached forward wrapping her hand in his and held it tight.

Her hand curled around his own, not searching, not pulling or pushing. Merely holding on, as if he was the last life-line she had left. He lowered his head down, resting his forehead against the mattress as he brought her what little comfort he could. He had to do something, he had wasted too much time.

oOOo

"You promised me a willing whore, to slate my men's lust, now you stand before me with two of my men dead and nothing but a Stone dragon? Do you take me for a fool Wormtail?"

"Your men can find their release with this, I assure you. I will have her again."

oOOo

The next conscious feeling that would rouse Severus was of small fingers lightly tracing his eyebrow. His brain sparked to life with dizzying speed before his eyes fluttered open.

Dawn was just breaking, his back and neck stiff from the position he'd held himself, by some miracle, in all night. A deep groan mumbled past his lips and he shifted his head, the fingers slipping down the ridge of his nose as he pulled himself up.

He blinked dumbly for a few seconds before he registered a hand still laid in his. He shifted his head down, watching the hand that had explored his face retreat back under the blanket before slowly pulling out the blue firestone. He followed its path up to her lips before his brain supplied him with a reason for the action.

He gave her hand a small squeeze, trying to tell her he understood before he managed to pull the appendage back to his person. Thirsty, she was thirsty.

oOOo

Severus frowned deeply. He had removed her robe to assess how well her body had healed overnight. Her skin was improving exponentially with the salves but her frame was still weak. The meager meals she'd been able to eat, two small servings of mashed potatoes, was not going to suffice, she would need another nutrient drip. There was no question.

However, what worried him now was the blood that had dried along the backs of her thighs. The dragon's head had presumably made her raw. It was clear that the dragon's head had been active well after he had fallen back asleep. He cursed himself internally for having let himself find comfort in the dark void, having left her to suffer. His dreams did not wake him as he believed they would, in fact, he hadn't dreamed at all.

Severus turned her slowly, having given her another cloth to slate her thirst while he worked. The girl seemed to be floating somewhere between reality and whatever her mind had done to keep itself whole. He kept her knees together when he turned her before very gently guiding them down. They twitched and trembled beneath his fingers, the muscles exhausted.

She didn't part her legs for him this morning, in fact, he could feel her straining to keep them closed. Unfortunately, her body simply could not complete the action and his hands were able to gently part them to his will. As he did, a smell something he was very sure he recognized came forth just under the smell of blood and release. His brow ticked softly as he reached down gingerly parting her folds.

Hermione could hardly think through the poison induced haze that was running through her body. Her mind had been valiantly trying to place the man who had rested beside her all night. She had felt his hand in hers through it all. Was he a prisoner too? Was that why she had been denied her reward? Did he not have the power to give her what her body was so desperately craving?

His touch was far too gentle, his repeated withdrawal every time she'd seek something more only added to what he was doing now. Still, she couldn't be sure.

A sharp gasp skipped past her lips when his thumb brushed against her swollen womanhood. The venom inside, igniting the small bundle of nerves, winding her up for more. Despite her complete and total exhaustion, her body thrummed.

She turned her head weakly when the hands pulled back. She could feel him moving away again and couldn't stop the desperate sound winding up her throat. The man with the steel hand had not come. Was she being punished? Was the man who was with her keeping him away? Had something happened?

Her body jolted when she felt the tip of a wand between her legs. Her toes curled as she waited for the spell that would rip her world apart in white pain.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he called out the light green liquid from the blood that covered her folds. Separating it in the air to a separate vial for his inspection. As the poison was pulled away he could see her body slowly unwinding. Her head rocked weakly against the mattress before she'd gone completely still, her toes that had been tense slowly uncurling.

His eyes narrowed, holding the liquid up to the morning sun. He would have his answers. Today.

With a new resolve, Severus made quick work of cleaning every part of her that he could reach. He was quick but thorough. Replacing the sheets, her robe and refreshing the mattress beneath. He swaddled her skin in more healing balm before taking her frail wrist in hand. She had remained still and heavy through it all. Though occasionally she would let out a soft sigh. His hands having seemingly relaxed her.

He placed the potion IV in the back of her hand this time, wrapping the back so that she wouldn't accidentally—or on purpose— be able to remove it. He also refreshed the water he'd set beside her bed before making a lid that would allow her to drink but not drown herself.

Giving her back a sense of control would be his first step. He would still need to control her meals but for now, she should be given the security to know that one of her basic needs could be fulfilled.

By the time he was finished the small dose of dreamless sleep potion was in full effect. He turned his attention then to the wrap around her eyes. It was time to let the wound breathe. He just hoped his salve had been as beneficial as the others had been.

A cleansing breath pulled the soft cotton away and his heart pulsed in his chest. The red band that had masked her was no longer rivaling her house colors. It was still present but was now a light fleshy pink of healed skin. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to make the discoloration go away but it was a far cry from what it had been. His fingers lightly traced the patch of skin on her nose and found it exceptionally soft. New skin had replaced the burned flesh. It was a step in the right direction.

Trepidation filled his frame when he reached down, very lightly thumbing open her eyelid. It wasn't far, just enough for him to see what the color beneath had become. His heart dropped to his feet when blood red came into view. The white part of her eye was completely filled with blood just as dark—if not more so—than the house she hailed from. He would need to rethink his entire plan regarding her eyes.

Letting the lid close, he brushed back the hair that had fallen over her cheek from his handling. Her face was starting to improve as well. A minor friction abrasion the only thing left on her cheekbone. A touch more salve would be able to heal it by nightfall.

His medical duties complete—for now— he let her rest. Pulling a fresh blanket over her form, he turned away to begin his long list of tasks for the day.

oOOo

Severus set down the stirring rod, leaning over the softly simmering cauldron. He had managed to find a potion for her ears in one of his mother's old childhood maladies texts. They'd never had much money in his youth so going to the doctor was simply out of the question. He was amazed he still had it after all these years, yet there it had been on the bottom shelf pushed nearly to the back behind the other texts he'd double layered on the shelf.

He'd set the liquid he'd retrieved earlier that day into his special decanter. One designed to pull apart all ingredients of any liquid placed inside. A charmed parchment would record the results but as of yet, nothing had been excessively telling as to what it was.

He pulled the cauldron from the fire setting it down to cool naturally before the pocket chain started to glow. He moved around the table to see which of the stones had been activated. A small barely there smile ticked at his lip when he saw the blue firestone. Just the opportunity he needed.

He glanced at the clock, 9:45. She had slept nearly 5 hours, he had hoped the potion he'd given her would have let her sleep longer but he would imagine that the nutrients that were flowing into her system were counteracting its effects.

He turned off the flame before picking up the small bowl of oatmeal he'd made that morning. A light brown sugar and cinnamon mix. With final check over his workspace he turned and ascended the stairs.

Hermione had woken feeling odd. Like she'd been floating on a cloud. The sharp ache between her legs that had kept her up all night had gone. Her entire body feeling stronger than the day before. She'd instantly noted the fresh clothes and bed linens. She had been amazed by their appearance though everything about this new world made little sense.

She'd noted the tube running from her hand as well but had fearfully left it alone. The man that had become her companion had not been near when she'd woken but being alone was not something she feared. The only discomfort she had had was the light sticking of her tongue to her pallet. It had taken her nearly thirty minutes to remember what she'd learned yesterday, though once she had; she had immediately pulled the stone into her mouth.

Severus took a heavy seat, his daily routine had only loosened his back marginally and it was only through potions that he was moving at all. Still, he could not allow himself to fall victim to his fatigue. If the girl in his care was able to survive her hellish nightmare he should have been able to find the will to move after an uncomfortable sleep.

A small wave of his wand raised the bed but he'd forgotten to warn her before-hand causing her to jolt harshly. He sneered at himself before canceling the spell leaving the bed at an angle that would provide support but also allow rest. Another deep breath brought him closer. His knees resting just below the lip as he lowered the bed down to be adequate for his sitting height.

Hermione felt like her stomach was going to turn inside out from all the movement going on around her. She desperately clutched the sheets beneath the blanket to try and keep her world from feeling like she was tumbling through a void. Despite everything happening in one solid motion it still left her feeling as though she'd left half of her organs behind. It wasn't until a hand came to her trembling cheek did she think to reach out. Clinging tightly to the man's jacket as though he was gravity itself.

Severus started when her hands shot up, desperately clinging to him. He could feel her body shaking, vibrating like a kitten in a rainstorm. He didn't understand, she'd been just fine before, calm and relaxed. Despite his better judgment he let her take hold of him, bringing down his other hand to rest over her clawing fingers.

He patiently gave her the time she needed to calm down before slowly pulling his arm from her grip. He gave her a few more moments to orient herself before raising his hand up so that she could smell—or taste— that it was him. Her lips brushed lightly over his fingers but she didn't open her mouth, instead she turned her head to the side pressing the Firestone once again to her lips.

Severus took her hand then, gently guiding it out towards the table. He'd thought to place an anti-tipping charm over the glass so he wouldn't have to worry about her knocking it from the table.

Hermione pursed her lips when she felt the smooth cool texture of glass being wrapped into her palm. Her fingers flexed nervously before she wrapped her hand around it. Together with his help, they raised it from the surface and back towards her face. She jumped slightly when instead of a lip something else pressed against her. His pinky came and she opened her mouth cautiously taking an odd shaped piece into her mouth.

Severus helped her raise the cup and together she took her first small sip. He kept her hand in place letting her guide it herself the second time. The lid he'd fashioned resembled a muggle toddler's cup with the added magic that she'd be able to take a measured drink every time she tilted the cup.

Hermione felt his hand pulling back but kept hold of the cup, she paused only a moment before a gentle nudge at the bottom prompted her to drink again. She took the last sip completely on her own before going still once more. The hand returned, guiding her wrist to set the cup down.

Severus kept hold of her wrist waiting until she'd swallowed before pressing the stone to her lips with his other hand. He guided her hand to the cup, then back to the bed, repeating the action, praying that his message was understood.

Hermione took the chance at understanding and slowly settled back, she kept the cup under her chin cradling it like a child with a teddy bear. When the hands didn't make a move to remove it from her person, the tension in her shoulders released.

Severus' lip twitched and he reached out running the back of his fingers over her cheek, his singnal that she had done what he'd wanted. Her lashes fluttered briefly but her did not see her eyes move beneath her lids. An observation that only worried him more. Still, his priorities were set. He was going to find a way to remove the Dragon's head from her person. Today.

oOOo

Wormtail grinned darkly watching adjusting the Duel Dragon's head. This was more than he could have hope for. The small detection spell he'd cast over the dark manor told him that Snape had fled. No doubt to look for a way to cure her ailment. Though he was sure the man would not find his answers in any text.

A quick look through the dingy deserted street preceded his body lowering down. His rodent form scurrying across the dirty cobblestone through the broken cellar window that he'd often used when he'd been a house guest of the man in black.

His body twisted and turned taking the path that he knew would lead him to his goal. He was sure she was waiting for him. Pleading silently for his touch. No doubt her body was thrumming now, wantonly calling out to be touched.

He peeked cautiously from the kitchen, his rodent senses telling him that he was alone in the home. He turned his head towards the stairs that would surely lead him to her. His mouth was already watering with the promise of tasting her again.

oOo

Severus walked up the old broken steps towards a dark home. His eyes turned up to the Phoenix head that rested over the lantle before simply walking through the door as though it wasn't even there. He didn't very much like leaving his charge unprotected but there was simply no safe way to transport her the distance he had traveled. He would need to be quick.

"Albus!" His voice echoed through the dark abandoned home. His ears perked for the sound of his requested arrival.

Severus moved swiftly towards the study that he was sure would hold the answers he sought. His gaze turning to an empty frame that was sure to be filled.

oOo

Wormtail was almost vibrating with his lust. The mudblood was just before him, resting so beautifully in the daylight washing over her form. She looked like an angel, calling out to him. Begging, pleading for his touch. His mouth salivated and his slacks grew tight as he covered the distance between.

Hermione found herself being roused from her blissful haze. A sharp smell that she knew all too well filling the air. He had come. Finally, he had come. Her body's response was not her own. Her skin burned with the memory of what awaited her should she resist though she'd long passed the point. Cup still held tight to her chest, she turned her head, lifting her chin and opening her mouth.

Dirty fingers, tasting of sweat and earth ran up her tongue and her stomach lurched. Still, she didn't dare to push them away. Her other senses picked up the blanket being pulled away before cold steel slipped beneath the robe that had protected her all this time.

The fingers inside her mouth retreated then and her stomach roiled. The steel hand had made quick work on the tie holding her robe in place and had instantly sought her core. Her back arched when the Dragon's head began to move, its heads splitting to part her most intimate places. Her legs moved of their own accord opening herself up in offering.

"Oh, yes. You _have_ been waiting for me." Wormtail smirked darkly, his eyes traveling down her repaired frame. Snape had done well, she was almost as he remembered her that first night. At least in his warped mind, "You want your reward, don't you my little minx?"

Wormtail grinned, pushing a hand into his slacks, a small caress to keep himself in control before he pulled out a small red vial. A highly illegal substance, yet surprisingly easy to brew given its effects.

Causing extreme euphoria, it clouded the mind filling it with a want for carnal pleasure. It was fatal in large doses though it was excessively addictive. Three days without the liquid would leave the afflicted completely at odds end to find a release that could not be found outside of the potions aid. Many a witch and wizard had gone mad without it. A brother to what coated the dragon's head when used in tandem could leave the afflicted on constant edge. Disrupting all other thought.

"You've been a good girl, waiting for me. I think you've earned a treat." The man moved back towards her head, taking no more than three drops of the thick liquid onto the tips of his fingers. It was less than the full dose but it was just a taste, a reminder of what awaited her should she do as she was told.

Hermione gasped, taking the fingers that had returned hungrily into her mouth. Her body arching as the potion flooded her remaining senses. All thought that she had ground to a halt, all the aches and pain that had filled her body washed away leaving behind nothing but bliss.

Wormtail slowly pulled his fingers free before moving towards the end of the bed. Her scent wafted up to him now, stronger than before, its creation aided by the potion. He took a tight hold of her legs and gave her a rough pull towards the end of the bed the pain that the action would have caused turned to euphoria on her brow.

Yes, she was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus pursed his lips looking at the diagram inside the book that he'd been able to retrieve. The device inside of Granger was called a Duel Dragon, he'd not only have to find the second half, but also the ring that controlled it if there was any chance of removing the device from her person. He had an idea of where to start but he couldn't very well go blasting his way through all Voldemort's snatcher camps without raising immediate suspicion. He needed to tread lightly.

Albus had not only been able to provide him with the text but also a safe way to move her to Hogwarts as well. It was a rather rare piece of magic but it would be invaluable in keeping his and her heads on their respective shoulders.

A suitcase, with an entire world hidden away inside, it would make a perfect hiding place. He'd already explored its insides. It was massive but was easily bendable to his needs. He would make great use of it in the future. He could virtually hide her in plain sight.

He was just about to return to his home when his arm seared to life. He cursed the fates that always seemed to be on the opposite end of his goals and quickly shrunk both the suitcase—something he couldn't do with a living thing inside—and the book putting them quickly into his jacket.

"Take care of her Severus."

The dark haired man gave a piercing sneer towards the portrait before disappearing in black smoke. He would take of her and he was going to make sure this war was won without any more casualties on his hands. Whether Albus approved of his methods or not.

oOo

"Ah Severus, I want to introduce you to your new teachers."

The Carrow twins grinned darkly before inclining their heads in mock respect. Severus, of course, knew of them and their... _particular_ teaching methods. Even from where he stood he could see the lust for blood gleaming in the corner of their eyes.

"They will be settling into their new quarters tomorrow. I trust you have everything accounted for?" Voldemort's voice was low, with an unearthly calm that preceded many a violent outburst. His warning was clear.

"I shall do everything in my power to make sure they are taken care of, My Lord." Severus lowered his head but watched the madman rise to his feet to come around the small table between them.

"My victory shall be swift, let us hope that you have made all the right choices." The snake-like man hissed deeply, "Do enjoy yourselves tonight. For tomorrow the real work begins." Voldemort made his way past, dismissing them all with his absence.

Severus felt his blood run cold at the underhanded warning. He swallowed down his fear, keeping his unease from showing. Instead, he turned his eyes to the twins, "I shall meet you at the front gates, tomorrow afternoon."

He didn't wait for their reply, turning sharply on his heel to see himself out of Malfoy Manor. His back was so tight he was sure he could bounce a sickle off the muscle but he pushed it aside for more pressing matters.

Three quick steps out of the front doors and he was gone. His stomach turning. There was still so much to do. So little time. He'd been away far longer than he had planned. He just hoped that the girl had managed well enough on her own. Though a niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

oOo

Wormtail groaned loudly, his hand curled tight in the girl's cut locks. Her release still painted his tongue and his body ached to have her properly. He wasn't sure if he could risk it, not until she was back with him. Still, the other half of the Dual Dragon was meant to go to the head of the snatchers. He wouldn't be able to feel her until he delivered on his promise.

Just as he ripped her head back from his length denying her his taste to land on her cheek, his ears picked up a slight creak from downstairs. His lust having clouded his mind from his original plan of just taking her and running had been completely ruined. A sharp snarl painted his face as he quickly tucked himself away. Shrinking down, he darted under the bed searching for a hole or a crack to make his escape.

Hermione panted loudly, her throat releasing a deep whimper on every third breath. The sickly sweet taste of her reward mixing with the taste of what had given it to her. She had tried hard but his thrusts had been erratic forcing her to breathe where she could, leaving her unable to taste the salty substance that preluded the end of her suffering.

Her body burned, every synapse that controlled her remaining senses working in overdrive. She needed more, her body ached all the way down pleading for release. The stone inside her was still, not teasing out more of her pain to bring her higher. Her mind in shambles. Knowing only that she was alone again.

The air smelled thick with their deeds only making her stomach churn. The food inside was gone, leaving only the potion that she'd swallowed down. It left her body spinning with no landing in sight.

oOo

As soon as Severus appeared in his home, something felt off. His sharp ears picking up the sounds of the girl above but his senses were telling him they were not alone. With speed and stealth he had mastered over the years he took the stairs, wand out and at the ready.

He was at his door in seconds, he was quite certain he'd left it completely closed but in his morning haze, he couldn't be certain. Not wanting to risk casting out a life detection spell and scaring off any idiot dimwitted enough to infiltrate his home; he lined himself up with the crack.

He could see Granger, sprawled out on her bed, the blanket and cup on the floor. The bedside table had been moved—of that he was certain. Her chest was heaving and her face was twisted somewhere between pleasure and pain. Her breathy whines blocking out any other sound in the room.

Of course, he'd cast out his natural senses but her muddled mind was overpowering. Just as he was certain he'd picked up on a familiar and _very_ unwanted presence it was gone. Like dust in the wind.

Severus pushed open the door, his mind still sharp even though the threat seemingly had gone. He reached out towards his wards then but they had been set to only alert him of a request for his presence not to keep out unwanted guests. For who in their right mind would have ever risked their life entering a death eater's home? Very few even knew where he'd lived which left the pool of intruders exceptionally shallow.

A lingering scent, just under the smell that filled his room now confirmed his suspicions and his blood boiled.

Hermione could feel another's presence approaching, though her nose failed to identify them, the vibration of their even steps answered her brains weak plea. The hand that laid out over the bed reached out weakly and the other that had been curled under her chin took a soft— yet desperate, hold on the long oval stone.

Severus' sharp facade weakened when he watched her take hold of the stone for pain. What had he left her to? What had happened in his absence? He already knew but refused to believe he had been so careless.

Apprehension brought him down to the bench he'd moved back beside her, his eyes dutifully refusing to look between her parted knees still dangling over the edge of the bed. Instead, he cleared away the mark on her cheek, his eyes narrowing at the corner of her still panting lips. Where had he seen that color before?

His wand shifted, pulling away the small red droplets that painted her lips purple. The smell alone was enough to get his brain turning and he instantly added another potion to his list. His eyes snapped back when her head arched up, her tongue peeking out just so as though wanting something.

Severus brought down two fingers to lightly caress her cleaned cheek, to tell her that it was him that had come to her side—when suddenly, she took them eagerly into her mouth. It wasn't like before and the action of her tongue sent a sharp heat all the way down his back. His legs closed instinctually but her hold on him risked injury should he remove them with the force his body would have used.

Hermione searched every small crease, every clean nail bed, searching in vain for more of what her body craved. His smell was not lost on her but even so, she hoped that he would have been given the privilege to sate her needs. His lack of reward only compounded on her original thought that he was very much a prisoner like herself.

Severus could feel a very uncomfortable sensation growing in his stomach though just before he made to make her release him she relented on her own. A soft choking noise running up the back of her throat before her body lurched and the meager water she'd taken in that day came up onto the mattress just barely missing his hand. Severus frowned deeply before coming to his feet. His entire house felt violated. He felt violated, he could hardly imagine what she felt. His eyes turned to her glistening folds, the dragon's heads were slowly coiling back, letting her outer folds close.

What had he done?

"I'm so sorry Miss Granger..." His words were soft, morose with guilt dripping from every syllable.

He tried to think of the bright side, he knew someone was just as addicted to her as she was to the potion they were feeding her. Which meant, they wouldn't be able to wait long before risking their life to see her again. A small light shimmered in his eye at the thought of revenge. As evil as it sounded, he knew he'd need to use her to get to them. Perhaps he could even take down the entire ring—if he played his cards right.

A plan already forming, he reached over disconnecting the drip from the IV in her hand. Though she reached out for him he avoided her hands until he was ready to take her into his arms. His arms ran under her shoulders and legs before pulling her still vibrating form to his chest. Her body twisted slightly, her hand curling into the seam of his coat.

He held her with more care than he would ever admit. Leaving behind the robe and linens, he turned slowly on his heel before making straight towards his bathroom. She needed a proper wash, something that would give her senses too much to focus on. Something that would feel soothing and calming. Without the aid of his various potions. She needed to self-soothe, to take control of the potion that had hijacked her system.

oOo

"You promised me Wormtail and yet this is the second time you have failed me."

"I know, but I know where she is, we could go together. We could-"

"Get more of my men killed? Not a chance, you bring her by nightfall or it won't be just the Dark Lord coming after your head."

"There is a revel tonight-"

"Then you better be quick. You know what to do."

oOo

Severus was very cautious when he leaned over the tub to lower the girl inside. He'd been able to calm her somewhat by simply holding her in his arms while the tub filled. The tremors that clashed her teeth abated in that time as well but she'd still been excessively possessive of his person, even going so far as to capture his index finger in her mouth. He'd let her do as she pleased as it kept her hands from trying to remove his coat. She'd actually made it most of the way through before he'd been able to turn her hands away.

It had been a rather interesting grapple, she had actually struggled to release not only his shirt but his slacks as well. As he'd sat her in his lap while he worked on putting lotions into the bath water he'd been momentarily taken off guard. As well as not wanting to drop her onto the hard floor, he'd been temporarily outmatched.

He'd also tried to wrap her in a towel but she'd pushed it away with a deep moan. It had actually been that action that had escalated the others. He could only guess that with all the movement and smells she had become disoriented once more.

He'd kept his grip under tight control but his temper had gotten the better of him in the end. He'd actually taken her by her upper arms and given her a harsh shake as though the action would rattle loose some semblance of thought in her scattered brain.

However, the look that had crossed her face afterward had undone him. The look of pure helplessness, of not being in control of one's actions, of being lost with no way to know which way was home. It had been then, that he'd taken her back to his chest, folding her arms around her own ribs before pressing her chest against him.

The hold was firm but had comforted her regardless, with her head tilted back resting in the crook of his elbow. He'd made to brush the sweat-matted hair from her brow when she'd taken his finger. He had not been able to refuse her then.

Hermione was falling down a tunnel that seemed to have no end. The world around her had become much larger than she could possibly understand. She'd known she'd not been in her cage for some time but she had no idea just how large of an area surrounded her. She only knew that she could feel the sun but not the wind.

Now the medicine man had brought her to a new room, a thickly aired room that had the same lingering smell that rested on his skin. She'd kept tight to him, every brush of his coat against her skin felt like heaven against the potion that continued to warp her mind.

The finger that rested in her mouth had helped to ground her, keep her centered. She released it to the center knuckle, groaning softly through her nose before resting her head on his chest. Her brow furrowed when his chest flexed beneath her and his finger slid the rest of the way out of her mouth. She turned her head up curiously when he took one of her wrists into his hand.

Severus could feel her heart thumping through the skin of her back, though she had gone still the potion was still in effect, he was almost certain he had the ingredients for an antidote in his cellar, he just had to keep her calm in the meantime. He hoped a soothing bath would lay her back to rest and allow him to dress her.

If someone had told him he'd have a naked 7th-year student in his lap at any point in his life he would have had them committed for insanity. As it was, he'd begrudgingly accepted the circumstance.

Severus guided her hand towards the water's surface, just barely dipping her fingers in. She jumped—as he predicted— before she pulled against his hold to take her fingers to her lips. He kept hold of her wrist not wanting her to put the water in her mouth, guiding her hand towards her nose instead.

Hermione tilted her head, smelling the water before she found her hand pulled away again and down into the warm liquid. Deeper this time, he held her hand there and she slowly extended her fingers turning the water in her palm. He dragged her wrist through the water and her brow rose slowly. He was going to give her a bath.

Severus relaxed marginally when her brow released and he brought her hand back up, tucking it around her chest before shifting his hold. He kept his movement very controlled as he came back to his feet to lower her down, his jacket becoming soaked as he lowered her completely inside the bath.

Hermione held her breath as the warm ceramic touched her skin and the water enveloped her completely. Her fear response made her tense as she briefly believed he was going to drown her before his hand guided her back to rest her head on a cushioned backrest. The friction of his clothes pulled away and she found her knees lowering on their own, the warm water soothing the ache between her legs.

The water numbed everything around her and her waking mind found peace inside the lightly scented water. Her hands uncurled exploring the sides, running along the lip before pulling back into the warmth inside. Her head started to feel heavy, her body jerking telling her that she shouldn't let her head lower down. Then, his hands came again guiding her to rest it well above the water and a deep sigh passed her lips.

Severus let out his own deep sigh before vanishing away his wet jacket and shirt, leaving him in his tank undershirt. He turned, calling a washcloth from the rack in the shower before turning back to task. The herbs he'd added to the water would only counteract the poison in her system while she laid inside but it was enough to ease the worry on his heart.

A soft cloth tickled lightly at Hermione's dull senses but she had neither the strength nor the mind to do anything about it. Instead, she merely let him take her arm raising it above the water to lather soap into her frail limb. Her fingers opened and closed gently exploring the feel of his skin while he worked.

It was mere curiosity, a need so deeply rooted in her core being that she hadn't been able to resist. Unfortunately, she'd lost track of it somewhere along her collarbone, her brain simply unable to avoid the call of sleep any longer.

oOOo

Severus turned his eyes up towards the kitchen clock. The time for the revel was swiftly approaching and his plan had come together. He was certain every marked death eater would be in attendance to take their rewards for being faithful to their master but he was also sure there would be a few lower level grunts there as well. A cunning reminder of where everyone sat in Voldemort's 'perfect' world.

He'd just finished then potion meant to rid her body of the potion that had been given to her that day but he had to be assured that she would not receive another dose in within 24 hours of taking it. It was his plan to make his presence known to who he believed to have snuck into his home, then surreptitiously follow after them and rid the world of them forever.

He had already made a plan to pin their death on the Order thus securing his safety among Voldemort's most faithful. He had to make sure he was seen and he knew just who it had to be to ensure that his plan went off without a hitch. Though as always, he was prepared for things to go pear-shaped

Severus set the potion down inside the small box he'd made to organize his progress for Granger's care. The potion for her ears would be fully ready on the morrow and the ingredients for her eyes were drying out now. It would take three full moon cycles to bring her sight back, or so he hoped. He would know within the first few days if the potion would be viable.

He closed the chest with a heavy snap before hiding it into a cabinet below the island. It wouldn't do well for his intruder to find it. A soft sigh from the living room quickened his pace and he cleared his workspace with a well-trained wave of his hand, sending all his equipment to its allocated space.

He entered the sitting room where he'd laid her upon his old threadbare couch, not wanting her out of his sight as he worked. The bath had done wonders not only for her skin but her anxiety as well. He was sure the potion would still be flowing through her veins, its dose life a little under 12 hours.

He was cautious when he approached, using the back of his fingers to run along her cheek, stirring her further from her rest. Her brow furrowed to his touch before her nose turned into his palm gently nuzzling the rough surface.

Severus let her find her comfort before turning slightly on his knees to pull the small bowl of oatmeal and fruit he'd made for her dinner. He would have hazarded a guess that her body had stopped being able to tell her she was hungry, having been on the brink of starvation as long as she had been.

"Just a little longer, Miss Granger..."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus looked out through the holes in his mask. All marked death eaters stood around the firelight to bear witness to Voldemort's words of impending victory. His ears had long since turned out to the gaslighting that had felled so many weak minds. Instead, his eyes sought another, looking out through the crowd knowing just how to identify the man.

A small gleam of silver caught the corner of his eye and his head turned just enough to catch the beady eyes through the mask that could not shield him from Severus. He pierced his mind quickly but softly, skimming the top of the disgusting man's thoughts.

His stomach churned when he easily picked apart the man's plan to take her from his care. Though curiously it seemed that he did not plan to take the girl to Voldemort but to another. Unfortunately, before he could dig deeper the crowd shifted and his attention snapped elsewhere.

Severus let out a slow breath as the speech had seemingly come to an end. He was just about to make himself scarce when he felt a small hand take his elbow.

"Severus, a word?" Narcissa had already banished away her mask. Her normally cold and unreadable face lined with worry.

"Of course." Severus would have taken any excuse to leave the event that was about to take place. He just hoped their conversation was quick.

oOOo

Hermione sighed softly in her sleep, another round of potions having sent her into the dark abyss. Her stomach was full and warm only ensuring that the potion would keep her out. It wasn't the natural rest she needed but was desperately required.

The man had left the window at her side partially open, the gentle late summer breeze her lullaby. She hadn't a care in the world. She was gone. Somewhere far away and without pain.

Two eyes peered up from across the street, narrowed and dirty from nights spent in the forest. They watched the house closely, but could not see through the dark dingy windows on the bottom floor. No, they were waiting for another to join them. To fulfill a promise. A soft pop to their right ticked their ear but the large man never spoke, merely jerked his head towards the house. His sneer the only warning.

Wormtail simpered softly but did not hesitate in lowering himself down. He'd barely made it out without being seen. Snape had been watching him closely, it had only been luck that Narcissa had pulled him away after they'd stood and spoken quietly for too long. He knew something was afoot but he couldn't spare the mind to think about it now.

He took the same winding path he'd taken before, the weight of the head snatchers gaze upon his dirty hide. He knew what awaited his failure. He could not allow his lust to cloud his mind again.

oOo

Severus pulled his hand back watching the soft silver light of his promise fade away. Another deed to ensure that his grave would be filled by wars end. His eyes turned towards Narcissa's own before glancing at Bellatrix.

"It is done."

"Excellent isn't it Sissy?" The deranged woman smiled softly coming behind the blonde woman's back to stare into Snape's impassive face, "Now all we have to do is enjoy ourselves."

Severus pursed his lips before watching the helpless mother be guided out of the small parlor they had taken their discussion to. His life just becoming infinitely more complicated.

oOo

Wormtail took a slow deep breath, his nose cradled in the soft hollow of his angel's thin neck. He had tried to resist her but it was impossible. Her sleeping form called out to him, begging to be touched. His hand had already wandered under the blanket, running over the healed skin. He had to thank Snape for bringing her back to life so that he could enjoy her all over again.

With what little restraint remained inside him, he straightened himself looking down through the open window at the shadow watching him. There was no time to waste. It was just as he pulled his hand free that a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Severus was actually seeing red. The entire world tunneled down a single funnel. The spell that passed his lips—designed to tear a man's flesh to pieces— just narrowly missed his target's head, taking large spiraling chunks from the arm that had turned towards him; spraying blood all over the room.

Wormtail cried out, his voice changing as his body shrunk down. The second spell that had been meant to nearly end his life narrowly missing the girl's legs that he'd been beside. The rodent sought its refuge under the man's bed once more only to have it violently exploded away; his bleeding body tumbling through a hole in the floorboards that had been made wider from Snape's spell.

Severus snarled coming to stand at the remains of his floor, looking down through the foot wide hole where his spell had fizzled out. His chest was pulsing with the breaths, his eyes sharp. He hadn't felt such an adrenaline pumping through his veins in such a long time.

He didn't waste time with the stairs, apparating to the first-floor seconds after Pettigrew's rodent body came crashing down onto the coffee table. Another sharp spell instantly forced the vile man to transfigure back into his human self, collapsing the frail table before another spell saw to his immediate capture.

Snape was on him like a starving feral cat. The ropes that bound the whimpering excuse for a humanbeing digging in and cutting deep into Pettigrew's flesh, a growing crimson puddle beneath. Severus put this full weight on to his knee and dug hard into the man's loins before grabbing him about his dirty unwashed collar.

"Where is the other half?" He didn't actually need him to speak, merely needing his mind to spark with the thought. He instantly caught sight of a man who he'd long believed to be dead coming to form in the man's inner eye.

"I'll tell you!"

Severus sneered at the cowardly man, always ready to turncoat to save his worthless life, "You already have."

Wormtail whimpered as the ropes tightened, carving into the bone. His hand flexed slightly pressing into one of the gems on the ring controlling the Duel Dragon. It was just as the world was going dark that his action gave him the escape he needed. Unfortunately, Snape was ready.

"Obliviate."

Snape watched the man's large eyes turn to glass as every and all memory in his mind was quickly wiped away. He couldn't kill him on his own, the silver hand connected his life to Voldemort's. He couldn't be anywhere near when the man took his final breaths, or at least not the cause. Though he wished with all the world that he could.

He leaned down taking the ring from the man's bloody sausage-like fingers, pressing it into his palm tightly. With a harsh push off of the man's loins, he turned his wand again forcing him into his rodent form once more. The feeble creature shuddered with the blood that had already been lost before making a sharp dash between the professor's legs. Severus followed quickly, having left only one thought inside the man's mind. Return to whom who had sent him.

His front door banged open on his command and for a second he saw a familiar face watching from across the dingy street. In the moment of silent communication, the rat darted through into the street, a large truck bearing lumber breaking their connection.

A deep gurgling moan reclaimed Severus' attention and his stomach turned with the sight. Half of Pettigrew's human form laid bleeding out in the street, his organs and bones spilling out onto the dirty cobblestone. The truck that had passed had severed the man in two, washing the magic of his transformation away.

Severus felt no pity for the man's demise, slowly coming down from his stoop to watch the light drain away from his eyes. It was a fitting end, even if it wasn't by his own hand. He watched, vindicated as the man took his last breaths. The steel hand vanishing away.

A snarl curled his lips as he vanished the body from sight, sending it far away to be found. A slow breath left his nose before a sharp cry of pain, up and behind him, rattled his heightened senses. His body didn't move until he was sure he was alone. The dark man whom he'd seen had gone and with him, the other half of the Duel Dragon.

A seething breath drained the adrenaline from his body and he turned back towards his home. A large golden dome falling over the space keeping anything and everything out. One deed was done but there was so much more to be completed.

Suddenly, a sharp, choked, gurgling scream pierced the heavy calmness that had settled over the house. Severus turned sharply towards the stairs, it hadn't been all that loud but it had definitely sounded painful.

By the time he'd made it to his bedroom Hermione's body—that had been arched in pain—collapsed down, her chest heaving, the blankets twisted. Her hand that hung out from the edge of the bed twitched as whatever was happening appeared to be continuing its course.

Severus' eyes instantly snapped between her legs, his gut churning at the dark red spots that were starting to show through the robe from under her legs.

He didn't seek permission for what he was about to do. Ripping away the blanket from her twisted legs, his eyes widened to the blood that poured out of her. The dragon's head was still inside of her, but a small head had worked its way between her outer lips, its sharp teeth having sunken into her pleasure point. He could see an odd green liquid pooling around the bite and it took him only a second to register the sweet smell of the aphrodisiac.

Completely at a loss, he turned his head towards her tense face. Her teeth were bared, her head arched back into the mattress, accenting the rapid pulse in her neck. His heart ground to a stop when her dark blood filled eyes opened connecting with his own, staring sightlessly. The grey iris was split in two, sitting off center of itself. It was more horrifying than he could have ever predicted.

His heart stuttered as her weak frame trembled, her forced release mixing with the blood pooling beneath her hips. A deep rattling breath shook the air before she finally went lax, only her chest sharply falling with shallow breaths. Her head fell to the side, her eyes half open and fixed.

"Miss...Miss... Granger...?" Severus snarled at the weakness in his voice, the ring still tightly clutched in his hand, pulsing. A restraining breath centered his mind and he rose his hand looking down at the bloody ring. He'd been able to read far enough to know that it held the power to control the dual dragon, whether for pleasure or pain.

His eyes turned to her face before back down at the blood that was slowly creeping its way outward. What had the rat done? With only a lingering thought he slipped the ring over his middle finger. The magic inside adjusted to its new owner and the dragon's eyes glowed with recognition.

Severus had read enough and turned the ring so that the blue stone sat on top. Obeying his command to release her, the dragon that had pierced her flesh retreated, leaving a bloody mess in its wake. Grinding his teeth he reached forward with trepidation taking hold of the head that had remained outside of her. He felt the magic therein calling out to him and gave the head a turn.

A small click eased his heart before he started to pull back. He could see the rounded barbs meant to hold it in place retracted under the mixture of blood, release, and poison that kept her mind warped. A vibrating breath left his lips as the half of the dragon pulled free. The collar of stone remained inside, holding its place should it be returned. Her inner walls closed partially around it, the collar no doubt being held in place by similar barbs. Only when the two halves were together could he remove it in its entirety.

Severus tossed the evil device to the floor before closing his eyes to the damage that it had left behind. How could anyone have ever dreamed of such a device? It made him question all of humanity. He swallowed down the bile that stuck in his throat before raising his hand for the dittany inlaid salve that rested beside his destoryed bed. It was the only way to ensure that the damage could be reversed.

He braced himself mentally for what he was about to do. His eyes turning up to her face. She was still staring listlessly off to the side but her hand had started to twitch, her brow ticking with confusion and pain. A small tear ran down her flushed cheek, caught in the lamplight from outside. It was heartbreaking, more than heartbreaking to see her so broken, so used, so defeated.

A deep shuddering breath brought his eyes back down, a wandless wave of his hand removing the blood-stained clothes and blood beneath. Why had he let her live? Why had he done any of this? What could the world possibly gain when there was nothing left of her to give?

Hermione's world was burning, every single nerve in her body alight with a flame that came from the inside. It wasn't the first time a pain such as this had threatened to take her from this world. Yet for some reason, she remained. Clinging to a life she could no longer remember. Then, like a ray of sun during an insurmountable storm, she felt his hands. Strong, yet kind, unimaginably so. The stone that had made its home inside her was gone and with it, the source of the flame.

Her breath evened out, slowly, deeply. Her mind turning in endless spirals as his hands soothed away all that threatened to tear her apart. His fingers felt like heaven inside her. Quenching the fire, soothing away the pain. It was different, not like the others that sought her release but rather, his fingers moved to calm her. An unparalleled feeling that none other had ever brought to her.

When his hand retreated, a soft whimper bubbled passed her lips, not of pain but of longing. A longing to feel safe and whole again. He had brought her that, in that moment, breathing new life into her will to carry on. She didn't know this man but she never wanted him to leave her side.

Her head turned, her eyes unknowingly turning towards his own, she couldn't seek him but she knew he was there. Her hand rose, her small fingers reaching towards him, wanting to feel him. To know him.

Severus cleared away the salve on his fingers before noticing her movement from the corner of his eye. His brow ticked to understand but his heart had already begun to reach out to her. His larger hand taking her own, bringing it to rest against his chest. Her fingers splayed out over the fabric of his coat before curling to find purchase. She needed him, he wasn't sure how he knew—he just knew.

As his last act, he pulled her trembling form into his arms. Her frame trembled but curled into his chest, holding as tight as she could. A slow breath turned him towards the door. Her head rolled heavily to rest under his chin, nuzzling the space as though it belonged there. He turned carefully, holding her tight before calling up the comforter from the floor to follow behind him.

Her hands weakly reached for him but he paid them no attention, taking the stairs as carefully as he could. Once in the study, he laid her out on the couch and wrapped her up in his blanket. He tucked it tightly around her but left one of her hands free, allowing her to explore.

Her fingers explored his neck and jaw, but her eyes didn't move. Locked in their half-lidded state. He kept her up, his hand cradling the back of her head that seemed too heavy for her to lift on her own; turning to bring the both of them onto the couch. Pulling her frame back to his chest, he let his head hang down, his eyes closing as her fingers explored every ridge of his face. He could feel her pulse thumping through her fingers but did not deny her.

His arms kept her close, her small form perfectly cradled in his lap, held protectively from the world. It wasn't until he felt her forehead pressing against his lips did he understand the merit of human comfort. So many nights having been left without a soul to care whether he lived or died. There in this moment, he let the world burn at his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

The night had been long, longer than Severus could care to acknowledge. He'd held Granger until he'd felt her body retreat back into sleep. He'd given her the potion designed to remove any withdrawal symptoms from the vile drug that Wormtail had been giving her. The potion had taken it's course while he'd put her into a forced sleep. Letting her body ride out the pain with blissful unconsciousness.

Severus had worked tirelessly through the night, meticulously packing away anything he wouldn't want found by either side. Squarreling it safely inside the suitcase he'd gotten from Albus' abandoned home.

He'd separated the world inside the suitcase into two halves. A safe place to store what he would need that couldn't be easily accessed and a more open world for her to explore. He'd made half walls to divide her sleeping area, bathing area and toilet as well as a small sitting space where—when she was capable—be able to relax without having to be in a bed.

He hadn't even considered the fact that she'd be unable to stand or walk until he'd been designing the space. She'd done well lifting her head and moving, but he wasn't so confident in her coordination. Though given her lack of senses he believed it to presently for the best and had designed everything in the sitting area to be on the floor. Hoping that she could at the very least crawl.

Presently, she laid inside the large double bed, her potions locked away in a cabinet with her special cup at her bedside table. He'd tried to keep everything similar to what she'd known upstairs in his room, even going so far as to charm a light source to burn for nearly 12 hours, syncing with the daylight outside.

It was the perfect prison.

Now Severus sat at his desk at Hogwarts. Sipping a much needed cup of coffee as he waited for the twins to arrive. He'd charmed a mirror on his desk to allow him to see inside the small world he'd created, giving him peace of mind over the girl's health.

He could tell she was just starting to come around by her hands weakly coming up towards her head. Her brow furrowed as she seemed to take immediate notice of the change around her. She was indeed a clever girl.

Her hand came down fiddling with the chain on her necklace before her other hand reached out blindly. He had plans to work on her hearing that day but he needed to ensure his efforts went uninterrupted.

As if on cue, the wards near the front gates alerted him to a request for his presence and he quickly closed the connection on the mirror. Coming to his feet, he made his way out of the office to usher in a new reign of terror within the hallowed walls.

oOo

Hermione instantly knew that the world around her had changed. Gone was the thick stale air of the world she had come to know. Her heart raced as her senses struggled to orient to the new space. The air smelled clear and fresh, as though she were outside again but lacked the sort of earthy smell that came with it. Instead, the air had a lingering lavender to it; a source to which she discovered to be the linens that covered her.

The space was warm but not unpleasantly so. It was just the right temperature to be comfortable though lacked any breeze that would have come should she have truly been outside. She could feel the heat of a light warming the skin of her arms to her right, reminiscent of the feeling she got from the window. She had reached out hesitantly to the side and had been pleasantly surprised to find a cup.

Her body felt odd, the ever present fullness that brought her pain and pleasure had gone. A lingering memory of fingers soothing away the burn inside her instantly flashed through her mind space and she found herself reaching between her legs; despite the possible danger the action could have brought. She moved cautiously under the blanket, her heart thumping as though she were about to steal the most precious gemstone in the world.

When her fingers ghosted over her mound, she found herself confused by the lack of stimulating sensation the action normally would have brought. A bit bolder now, she parted her legs just so—an action that normally would have caused a spike in her need—left her void of any sensation aside from the soft fabric moving against her legs.

A slow apprehensive breath filled her chest when she went lower, her own fingers parting her intimate place to find it void of stone. Her heart thumped harder when she pressed just inside herself finding the action completely lacking in any additional stimulation.

It was then she realized how clear her observations were, how sharp her mind had seemingly become. Her body no longer cried out silently for a need that she had no control over. Her skin didn't hum with the pain of withheld sensation. Her chest no longer ached for something she had never wanted but had always needed. She felt, at peace.

Her hand rose back to her chest feeling for the necklace. She had smelled blood, and lots of it. Though she knew some of it had been her own, there had been another as well. She could recall the medicine man having come to her side, how he had eased her pain. How he'd held her, let her explore his face, his hair and neck. She remembered falling to sleep inside his embrace, comforted by his smell. The way his fingers had run through her hair, cradling her head. In the moment it had all felt like a dream, a mirage but now—she was sure—he was her salvation.

A new desire was building inside her, one that was completely her own. An urge, a silent plea to be held in his arms. She didn't know why, she didn't understand how; only that it was something she wanted. Her silent, dark world was suddenly looking so much brighter than she could have ever believed. The days that had passed were as confusing as they were hope bringing. This world was new but it wasn't the same as where she'd been.

Her hand took hold of the cup, before a small vibration in her stomach caught her attention. She tucked the cup to her chest before turning onto her side. She placed her free hand over the hollow area before feeling the small vibration come again, bringing with it a gentle ache.

It took her mind a rather long time to understand. She was hungry, her stomach was empty. This was an entirely forgotten feeling and it took her exceptionally longer to figure out what to do about the circumstance. When her brain finally clicked that she should drink, her mouth became pleasantly surprised by the soft fruit smoothie that painted her tongue. Quenching her thirst and sating the rumble inside. She settled down to take small sips of the delicious beverage.

That was how the medicine man found her—quite sometime later— having nursed the drink well longer than it should have taken as she'd savored every small mouthful wanting it to last as long as possible. She pulled her lips away from the cup when the back of his fingers brushed against her brow and tilted her head back to let him know that she was awake and alert.

Severus had disposed of the twins in their respective rooms as quickly as he'd possibly been able. Claiming important work to do. He'd already made a list of the returning students, sending it off that morning. He really only had one priority left that day and it was the girl before him now.

The term wasn't set to start for another week and a half but the school would be filled by weeks end by the other returning professors. His life—his obligations, would triple by weeks end and he had to make sure the girl was sufficient enough on her own should he be unable to come to her side.

His lip twitched when he felt a calmness wafting out of her. Her mind had been a mess before, so much so he hadn't even been able to get a general read but now, he feel her clearly. It was as he had hoped. Spurred on by the success, he looked down at the potion for her ears that he held in his hand; hoping it would have the same results.

His gaze turned to the glass he'd left for her and pursed his lips. She'd nearly drank it all but he would have expected her to have finished it by now. Was she still worried about food? Did he need to reassure her that she would not go hungry again? She hadn't used the stone for food but she had acted on her own to take the cup. Perhaps it was time to expand her world just a little bit further.

Hermione's hand flexed when the cup she'd been holding started to be lifted away. She resisted for only a moment before relenting. She didn't want to ruin what she'd been given, especially since she had no way to know what the man would want for penance for her disobedience.

Severus set the cup down clearing away its contents to refill it with a warm calming tea. His hands guided her in the position where he needed her to be in; on her side, facing away from him. He was going to give her the first dose of the medicine for her ears. He had waffled back and forth on whether he should do both or one and had settled on the later due to her fragile mind.

She would need three total doses, easily spaced out in the time of a single day. He wasn't sure how she would react to having her hearing back but he was prepared for the possible backlash. The medicine didn't have a short window and if necessary, he could extend the doses over three days and still have the desired effect.

Hermione tilted her head when the hands ran over her cheek, brushing back the hair that covered her ears. She'd curled her hands up to her chest under her chin wondering with barely controled apprehension what the man was to do. When the hand tucked her hair behind her ear and gave it a small caress she became even more confused.

Her back tightened when she felt his weight behind her, his thigh pressing into her back. She curled her legs up more but his hands never strayed from her head. There was a cool glass like sensation around the shell of her ear before her world took a sudden and painful spin.

A soft whine gurgled up the back of her throat as hands came down to hold onto the bed that suddenly felt as though it were swaying. She could feel a warm liquid going deep into her ear. When the liquid seemed to have no where else to go she felt a sharp pop, as though a bubble had been burst inside her head before her world gained a new sensation. A low humming white noise was starting to fill her skull, making it pound most unpleasantly.

One hand left the bed to clutch at the side of her head, bumping against the hand that had rested on her temple. The hand didn't move and despite the reprecussions she pushed against it trying to get to her ear. The hand didn't relent, instead it took her wrist forcing it back down to her chest when she felt another drop of warm slow moving liquid making its way inside.

Severus held her in place as the second drop filled her ear, he could tell from her face that she was in pain. He quite remembered the feeling in his youth and knew it was a short-lived side-effect. The third drop went in and the canal spilled over. He quickly took a piece of cotten covering it so that the potion would have time to do its work. A small charm would keep it in place before he gently released her to sit back on his heel.

Hermione felt odd, like her body was being held off center by an invisible force. Even when the hands that had held her still had retreated she felt her coordination had greatly diminished. Her brain was ticking trying to understand what it was feeling while trying to come to terms with a sense it had gone without for so long. The sound of rushing water pulsed in her skull making her dizzy.

When the hands made to pull her onto her back she felt the world sway without her and her hands came out, taking hold of the arms that had moved her. She held on tighter as they raised her up from under her arms, her head bobbing as she struggled against the weight that kept her off balance. She felt pillows being moved behind her back but didn't release her hold on the man that had done this to her.

Severus let her take hold, his diagnostic spell revealed the success of the potion and he knew what sort of feeling she must have been experiencing having felt it in his youth. He knew the feeling would pass and that sitting up would help to orient her brain into knowing which way was up. He waited for her to finally lift her head before taking her cheeks into his palm to try and bring her comfort.

His thumbs lightly caressed the healed skin undee her eyes and over her cheeks, the coloring having faded to a light pink. He was sure it would always remain but it wasn't as dark as he originally believed it would have been.

His action was rewarded with a light fluttering of her lashes but she didn't open her eyes. Instead, she pressed her cheek into his palm. He felt her take a deep breath before she pressed her lips into the heel. Not tasting but simply feeling the texture. Her hands that had held his arms came down to his waist searching for any extra fabric to take hold of.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?"

Hermione's brow furrowed deeply, Her brain was just starting to register sound when she'd heard a deep mumble under the static that had filled her world. Her hands too had felt the vibration from the man's chest and together her brain told her that it was speech. The medicine man was speaking to her. She hadn't the foggiest idea on what had been said, only that she was sure he'd spoken. The sound made her already pulsing head throb and she pulled herself forward to hide her heavy head into his chest.

Severus pursed his lips at her reaction to his voice but didn't attempt to call out again. The potion needed more time. Her deafness had been much longer than any simple childhood ear ache. She would need time. He was, however, satisfied that she hadn't screamed or tried to claw at her head, something he'd been wholefully prepared for. For now he let the world go quiet.

Letting her rest against him, he turned partially to call the food he'd brought with him from the kitchens. He was sure the smell would grab her immediate attention and take her mind off the discomfort in her ear.

He'd requested a simple pasta dish, with tomato sauce and no meat. The juice he'd left for her had meant to only be her breakfast and thus he'd already prepared to bring her a late lunch. As the plate floated in from the small kitchenette, he couldn't help but smirk when she shifted her body towards the smell. Once the plate was in hand he brought it close to her nose letting her get a small smell of it before untangling himself to come to his feet.

Wanting to test her mobility as well as see to her basic needs; he took to his feet beside the bed, taking a small bit of the pasta onto a spoon before bringing it closer. She had remained sitting up in his absence and that brought him hope that she wasn't as bedridden as he'd previously believed.

He gave her the first bite where she sat, using his pinky as he'd done before to signal that he had brought her food. She took the bite with a low hum, the sound of which, didn't seemed to be noticed by her. When he took the next bite; he held it out a bit farther, making her use her nose and hands to locate its source. Using her hands, to find his own, she leaned forward just a bit more and opened her mouth. The action rewarded her with another bite.

Hermione felt as though he were playing a game with her. Normally, he'd bring the bite directly to her but now, he seemed to be teasing her. The food in which he offered made her stomach warm and the taste was absolutely worth moving for. She didn't understand what the purpose was, only that she was going to do whatever he wanted to taste just a little more.

Further and further he went, until she was no longer able to reach out from where she sat. She could still smell the food on offer and knew there was still more to be had. Despite her world still rocking, she shifted her legs around pulling them up so that she was on her hands and knees. Her body swayed slightly but she was able to right herself enough to reach out once more.

Severus dodged her reaching hand so that the spoon wouldn't fall to the mattress but let his arm be caught instead before giving her another bite. It was like trying to lead a cat. Tricky but not impossible. Taking another step back, he led her down the side of the bed bite for bite on her hands and knees. The action may have looked exceptionally demeaning but it served him a very important purpose.

When she got to the end he wanted to see if she'd come to her feet on her own and helped to guide her so that she wouldn't fall face first over the edge. She sat in an odd position, with her legs making a W. When he raised the spoon up, she raised her body but did not make any attempt to come to her feet. Her hand reached well over her head but she didn't make any attempt at moving her legs over the edge of the bed. Curious but also sated with her present mobility, Severus lowered down the spoon giving her the bite.

Hermione settled back, chewing the bite. Though there were no bars to hold her inside the bed, she was still extremely wary of crossing the line. Her vertigo had eased from her movement but her ear was still buzzing, blocking out any other sound in the room. Her body jolted when his hands came under her arms, still occupied with chewing her bite, she didn't make a sound to being lifted so effortlessly from her knees. Her hands found purchase on his arms before her legs naturally uncurled.

Severus waited until her toes nearly touched the floor before lowering her down. Despite the previous success with crawling, her legs completely collapsed under her own meager weight. Confused, he settled her back to sit on the edge, watching critically when she quickly pulled her feet from the floor bringing her knees to her chest. His eyes narrowed and he took one of her feet into his hand checking the work he'd done on her ankle that he'd broken trying to free her from her shackles.

Confusion mounted when his examination showed nothing physically wrong with either foot nor her knees. It was a question he would need to answer at a later time. Instead, he settled down beside her taking the bowl from where he set it. His experiment complete, he brought her hand to take the bowl guiding the other to take the spoon. She would need to be able to feed herself in his absence.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Very busy week. Hope you continue to enjoy. Kind Regards-R

Severus looked up from the chair he'd created to make himself comfortable inside her sitting space. He'd carried her from the bedroom to the sitting area before lowering her back to rest on a small pile of cushions and pillows. She'd remained as she'd been lain for quite sometime. Merely extending out her arms to explore the new space.

Severus set aside one of the many lesson plans that had been changed to fit Voldemort's more nefarious agenda before just leaning forward to take her in. She was still thin but her arms and legs seemed to be able to support her well enough. She was still wearing a robe but this one was more of an over the head sort of style, like an elaborate night gown. It fit her frame well and didn't restrict nor reveal any part of her that was in any way demeaning. Her hair was starting to shine again, the health of the regrown locks evident.

She was taller than he would have expected, though having carried her enough times, it was more evident now as she stretched out. Her face was relaxed, peaceful even. Though every once and a while she'd scratch just under the ear he'd put the potion into and make a very familiar face. The face she often made when she had been concentrating in class or on a complex problem. He recognized it because it was the face he most often saw.

Her face, though still rather thin, did not look childish any longer. No, despite his continued reference to her inside his mind as a girl, she was most definitely a child no longer. No, she was becoming something more and it was he who had given her the chance to find out for herself what that would be.

A deep sigh left his chest as he set his things aside, "Miss Granger, can you hear me?"

Hermione turned her head towards a deep rumbling sound that came to her bandaged ear. Curious, she touched her hand to the cotton inside before shifting her body towards where she believed the sound to have originated. A new sensation, a small tremor through the floor beneath told her that whatever had made the sound was growing closer. This caught her attention and she carefully pushed herself up just a bit straighter.

Hands—his hands— came next pulling her palms into his. Her head tilted to the side when a similar deep rumble came again. Curious she reached out of his hold, using her newly acquired sense to reach towards where she believed the sound to originate. When her fingers met soft thinned lips, her lips ticked and she tilted her head up.

Severus narrowed his eyes marginally, her face begged a question but with her eyes closed he could just barely feel her curiosity. Then, as though granted insight from an outside force, he spoke again.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?"

Her fingers stayed on the outside of his mouth, his breath wafting over her small digits. Her brow furrowed and her fingers ran down the line of his jaw, tracing the high collar of his jacket. Her head leaned in dangerously close to his own before lowering down under his chin. She pressed her good ear just beneath his jaw and went still, desperately trying to discern the significance of this new sensation.

Severus spoke again, though this time, just her name. She was uncomfortably close but he was just as curious as she was and thus let it pass. His head tilted just a little when her hand pressed over his chest and he would have guessed that she could feel his words vibrating through. She was obviously hearing something, to what he was unsure. The alternative—that she'd forgotten her own name— something he didn't even want to contemplate.

Hermione pulled back as the feeling passed. Her brow still lined with deep thought. It had been so long since she'd heard anything, that she feared that she had lost the ability to understand the spoken word. The fear was barely given attention when hands had come again, running down the lines of her jaw. A soft content sigh passed her lips and she turned her head to their guidance.

Severus pulled the cotton from her ear before pulling the vial from his pocket. It was time to give her a second dose. She seemed extremely content, only her knees pressed gently to his chest, so he took the moment.

Hermione jumped slightly when the cool glass stopper was pressed on the outside of her ear. When the warm liquid ran down, a loud rush like raging water, flooded her senses. She made to pull away but the hand returned keeping her jaw in place. A sharp pop came from inside and a soft grating sound filled her silent world.

She squirmed in his hold only to hear the sounds of her resistance against his clothes. The sound immediately caught her attention and she went still. There was a heavy moment where all she could hear was her own breath leaving her chest before a deep rumble filled the air. Her head tilted, the liquid inside shifting, exposing more of the world around her. Then, she heard him.

"Miss Granger?"

Her brow ticked as tears of emotion welled instantly in her eyes. Her name. He'd said her name. It sounded muffled, as though from far away but the vibration in his chest told her he was right there with her. Tears spilled down her cheeks when she turned her head, presumably to look at him and let out a shakey noise of her own.

Severus released the breath he'd been holding, watching the tears rain down. He knew she'd heard him this time. The ambivalence was clear on her face. The small sound she made, one of affirmation, even though it lacked the syntax of speech. It was a step in the right direction.

He pushed a new piece of cotton inside her ear before leaning back on his heels. Taking her in, he let her hands come up to her face to wipe away her tears. No sob accompanied them, they were pure emotional release. When her hands reached out again, she made another soft noise, her fingers curling into his collar lightly caressing his skin.

Hermione shifted on her knees, she wanted to hear him speak. She wanted to give him a name. Would he tell her now? Or was it too dangerous? The man with the metal hand had not come. No one had come since he'd removed the stone from inside her. Though her body lacked the poison that was keeping her on edge the habit of their deeds upon her flesh had warped her mind.

A new need had taken its place, a new addiction to the hands that touched her now. A gentle need, calling to her. So kind, caring, the medicine man had taken away her pain and restored something she believed to be forever lost.

Her tongue shifted in her mouth, trying to make the words she wanted to say. His hands retreated, running down her arms to pull her free. Her heart sparked with fear that he was going to leave her side again. Despite having become comfortable in solitude, having learned being alone was the only time she was safe, she wanted him to stay.

"Mm...mmm..." Her voice rumbled in her chest and ghosted through her ear, as light as a whisper muddled and barely recognized by her our mind. She pushed herself harder to make the words she needed to say, "Medi... medicine..." She swallowed thickly, her words had halted his retreat and she knew this was her chance, "Man...stay..."

Severus felt many things in that moment, none of which he would ever reveal, even under duress. He didn't know how but this stubborn Gryffindor had done something to him that hadn't occured in many decades. He didn't know how to respond verbally to her words. What could he possibly say? Tell her that she was wrong? That he hadn't come to heal her? That he didn't care about her well being?

Instead, he brought his hands up and brushed them along her jaw to run through her hair. The action awarded him with a very faint—if hesitant smile before she leaned in closer, pressing her ear over his heart. His eyes closed and for a moment he took her head and held it in place.

Hermione could hear his heart, feel it beating in his chest. It meant so much more than it should have but to her, he was her world. Her hero, her savior. Even for just that moment, she allowed herself to believe that the hands that had come to harm her were gone and that she was safe. Safe from the torture that had plagued her world. It was in the next moment that a sharp ache jolted between her legs and she pressed her knees together, shifting harder against him.

Severus instantly noticed the change and released her head to push her back away from him. The ring that he'd placed on a necklace to keep hidden away was growing warm and he could only guess that the person who had the second half of the Dragon was attempting to use it. He shifted as best he could, trying to lean back enough to see her face but she kept it right to his chest.

Hermione whined softly, the sound thumping against her skull. The noise she made sounded like a wounded dog but she couldn't stop her throat from making the sound. She wracked her brain trying to remember their system, how she could express to him her need. Thus far, the medicine man had been there to take away her pain but now she needed the pleasure his hands had brought to her.

She reached down, fiddling with her necklace before pressing the stone for pain to her lips. She wasn't exactly hurting but she did have a need she desperately wanted him to fill. The absence of the stone inside her had left a void, making her body ache. She didn't know how to even explain to herself what she was feeling only that she wanted him—and only him—to fill that need.

A part of her feared that he would call forth the man with the metal hand, though her heart hoped that he would take care of her as he had done since the night she had come to be in his care. It was a warped sense of loyalty, of possession that she wanted him to claim. The months she'd spent in capture lowering her self worth to that of a mere tool to be used leaving her conflicted.

"Are you in pain?" Severus spoke slowly and softly into her ear, watching her face closely. The girl in his arms furrowed her brow for a moment before very slightly nodding her head.

Severus shifted her so that she was more or less laid over his arm. She had resisted the movement only briefly before slowly bringing her legs around to stretch out in front of them. Her head turned into his arm before reaching down. Confusion lined his brow when took hold of herself. Her hips rose and she parted her legs as she'd done many times before.

A soft whine filled the room and Hermione grimaced at the sound she'd made, however, despite this she reached for his hand pulling it down between her legs. She didn't know how else to express herself. So long—too long she'd gone without speach that she didn't think to speak. Didn't want to speak.

Severus curled his fingers into his palm when she pressed his hand against the bone of her hip. Despite having sought to her care there before, something was churning in his gut. No longer was she unaware, she was alert and as clear as she could possibly be. It was difficult to rationalize touching her in such an intimate way with her being so aware. There should have been no reason that she would want him there willingly and thus pressed the idea that discomfort was giving her the need.

The decision to help her was slowly made, though many things inside him protested, there weren't any lines that she hadn't been forced to cross. It was with heavy conscience that he relented to her unspoken want. Turning her away, he laid her down on the pillows resting her down gently before he came to his feet to retrieve the potion that would soothe the damage that had been wrought inside her.

Hermione let out another soft noise when she felt and heard him move away. Her chest fluttered with anxiety before she rolled herself onto her hands and knees. A residual pain ran through her loins as the memory of what had forced her to remain in that position at all times fluttered through her mind.

A phantom pain, she could almost feel the chain, connected with the piercing no longer present, that had bound her to the floor. Forcing her to receive their pleasure and her reward in the deminunative position. Her body shivered as the memory left but her want to stay beside the Medicine Man over took the fear and she found herself moving forward to follow the faint sounds of his footsteps.

Severus turned his head nearly immediately when he'd caught her movement from the corner of his eye. His frown deepened as she cautiously held out her hands searching the floor for obstacles as she made to follow him. His jaw twitched and he found himself turning on his heel to stop her. It wasn't that he didn't want her to explore the space, it was the sight of her doing such a thing—that way— that riled his nerves. He wanted her to stand, walk properly, not crawl around like an animal.

His brain ticked when he came to stand just before her, her searching fingers jumping back from the feel of his dragon hide boots. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a way he could get her to stand in the least stressful way possible. Pulling her to her feet hadn't worked and despite her being able to somewhat hear him now, he didn't believe words would convince her. No, he needed a new plan.

He turned his head out towards a swath of blocked off space he'd left bare before coming to his idea. A glance down at his feet, her head tilted up towards him waiting expectantly pushed him forward. He silenced his footfalls so that she wouldn't be able to easily follow his path before he made a doorway in the half-wall. Another series of complex spells lowered the floor inside the magical suitcase and another began filling the moderately sized pool with warm water.

It was large enough to fit the two of them comfortably and would allow for him to strengthen her muscles with laps. Of course, he'd need to always be present but it would be the perfect place to retrain her body. A glance back over the wall found Hermione sitting back on her heels, seemingly smelling the air. She was so clever.

Severus left the pool to fill before making a wide walk around her to retrieve the salve he'd originally meant to retrieve, a quick glance to his watch told him that night had fallen. That his time with her should be in uninterrupted as the castle settled for the night. He'd charmed the stones leading to the office to alert him to anyone seeking him, allowing him enough time to safely leave the suitcase and appear in his office from the attached chambers.

Hermione felt the air shift when he passed, the soft smell that she'd come to know wafting under her nose. Her heart eased knowing he was still there but her mind turned with what he was possibly doing. Was he going to bring the man with the metal hand? Was he calling on another? Was he going to put the stone back inside her? What could he possibly be doing?

Her fears and anxiety compounded the longer he stayed away. The previous burst of courage to follow him had quickly left her, forcing her back into her previous training. Her mind ground trying to think of the proper course before she decided that simply laying on the floor was her best choice. She pressed her forehead to the floor hiding her face with her fists.

So encapsulated in her own thoughts she hadn't heard nor smelt his return. It wasn't until his long fingers pressed themselves between her arms and her side did she register him. Her body saged heavily when he pulled her chest from the floor to rest her back onto her shins. Her knees opened from the position before she raised her head questioningly.

"I am here..." Severus didn't know what else to say. Her fear was clear to him but he didn't know its cause and thus how to abate it. Instead, he released her back onto her heels before opening the jar he'd retrieved. "I have your medicine. I want you to try and put it on..."

Hermione heard about every third word clearly, his voice was clearer now, deep and somewhat recognizable to the deepest part of her mind. The ache between her legs returned and the need for him to touch her kept her hands curled to her chest. It was the first time she outright refused an order. Something she was sure would lead to something most awful. Still, the need had to be filled.

A soft sigh pushed the hair back from her face and she parted her lips ever just so, the fear of reprimand was great and her hands reached towards his legs. Her face turned to that seeking forgiveness while her fingers sought out the fly on his slacks.

"Don't." Severus stepped out of her reach before taking her by one of her outstretched arms. Instead of pulling her to her feet like he wished, he turned her in the direction of the pillows she'd just left. "Lie down."

Hermione crawled forward at his command, her body turning once she felt the pillows under her palms. Her chest fluttered when she did as she was told, laying back. His instructions were sharp but not cruel and it only wound her heart tighter.

Severus opened the salve before using his wand to make a seam along the side of the skirt. He took the bottom before pulling it up just far enough to stay out of the way. He wanted her to become more independent but also knew he'd have to teach her a skill she never seemed to have been lacking before. He prayed silently that her mind would just click back into place but the reality was starting to press heavily on his mind.

"Give me your hand." Continuing with verbal commands, he waited for her to follow before dipping two of her fingers in the salve, "This should ease the pain...You can use it anywhere you hurt except your mouth."

With her hearing partially restored, he had faith that she wouldn't try and taste the salve. Her small nod assured him before he guided her wrist down, "You can even put this inside..."

Hermione nodded again but didn't stop the small pout from forming on her face. She wanted **him** inside her, not the salve. Her plan to feign pain in her nether regions had not worked and her mind was quickly trying to find a way to change the situation. His hand stayed with hers until it rested between her legs. Her hips shifted as she pressed her fingers very gently between her folds focusing on his scent and his warmth beside her to trick herself into believing her fingers were not her own.

oOo

Marxan lowered his head down, a dark grin forming over his heavily scarred face. The head that bobbed between his knees was making great work of their imperio assisted task and he could feel his release building. His eyes rab over the moonlight blond hair before snapping up to the tent door that had opened.

"Malfoy wants the girl in his cellar by months end. He's willing to pay a hefty sum to avoid doing all the dirty work." The lacky paid no mind to the girl under the table, it wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Then I suppose," Marxan drawled turning his eyes back down, "We've got some time don't we?" A small shift of his wand turned the girl's hazed baby blues towards his face, "What of the elf? Was he able to get in?"

"Seems that way sir, he's just waiting on an opportunity."

"Ex-cellent." His restrained release filled the girl's mouth and he let out a deep sigh, "I want my Dual Dragon back." He didn't care what happened to the girl. He could always train another, a weaker-willed girl.

Though he did hope that Snape hadn't damaged her too much, he would love to have one more romp before ending her life. He would have done the deed weeks ago had it not been for Wormtails interest in her. Taking her exclusively had left the others for his men's consumption and no one had made any complaints. Though now with him gone, he saw no reason to keep her alive. He just wanted his property back.

"Take her to the cages. Make sure she's properly fed, we wouldn't want Lucius sniffing about." A sharp grab pulled the petit girl from her knees, her vision starting to clear as the imperio task had been completed.

Her body swayed as she was taken by another, her flight or fight response kicking in on what had just happened. "Wh-ere's my Dad?" Her voice didn't tremble but the unease was hidden in the corners of her dreamy look.

"All in due time, Lovegood. All in due time."


	11. Chapter 11

Severus rolled over in the large bed afforded to him by his unwanted position. Images of the girl hidden away in his room filling his traitorous mind. The whining pleas that had filled the room when she had taken the salve inside, the way she reached for his hand trying to place it inside her. He had relented at the very end when he feared that she would harm herself if she didn't get what she wanted.

Like a stubborn child, she had clawed at her own skin forcing his hand, quite literally. The feel of her natural release on his fingers was something that—despite his best efforts—lingered even in his restless sleep. He felt lost in his own depreciation. His deeds lowering his self-worth even further. The actions he had taken in her care settled darkly inside his heart and he knew he could never believe himself above the men who had done this to her.

A deep sigh returned him to his back and his hand came to rub his brow. He turned his head towards the mirror he'd set on his bedside table. She had put up a small fight before bed, even with a warm snack to fill her stomach, she had fought the call. He had sat beside her for nearly thirty minutes letting her hold his hand against her chest.

His heavy eyes were trying to tell his brain that something was amiss in the image but it took him a rather embarrassing amount of time to register that she wasn't in her bed. His body came up, taking the mirror quickly into his hands. He adjusted the dials along the side trying to find where she had gone. She'd never left the bed before on her own, a fact that sparked his sleep deprived brain with worry.

When the mirror landed on the corner of the room, he could see Granger curled up impossibly small. Her hands were in her hair clawing at her ears. Her head was down and she was rocking slightly. Severus sat himself up straighter, tilting the mirror to try and get a better angle. At the same time her head fell back hard into the corner, her face twisted in pain. Her eyes were wide open; the dark red pools spilling down over her cheeks staining her pale skin.

"Crisse!" Severus cursed loudly, coming to his feet so quickly he nearly fell over from the rush.

He tossed the mirror to the bed and hurried to the end where he'd set the suitcase. He didn't even notice the two large tennis ball eyes that were watching him, hidden in a dark alcove. He pressed his wand to the locks on the outside before throwing it open. Another wand flick made the spiral staircase appear and he was inside in seconds, the lid closing and locking automatically behind him.

Severus thumped heavily down the stairs before taking the turn he needed. He was on his knees before her in moments, his wand immediately pressed into her temple; the diagnostic spell rushing past his lips so fast it almost ruined the cast.

Severus gritted his teeth as the reading floated into the air. The pressure behind her eyes was too high, the scar tissue having made her eyes too hard to adapt. He hadn't given her the medicine to remove it for fear of over stimulating her but now he found he had no choice. If he didn't bring her eye pressure down, he risked permanent brain damage.

Severus pushed away, quickly going to the cabinet. He rifled through the various potions inside before pulling out what he needed. A deep retching noise turned his head and his own stomach churned as her snack of oatmeal with diced strawberries came up all over the front of her dress and legs. The color of the mixture as unsettling as the noise that followed.

He pulled out a long thin needle as well knowing that the potion would not act quickly enough on its own and fell back down to his knees in front of her. Reluctantly, he cast a full body bind, freezing her look of pain in place. His own eyes burned as he took her cheek, resting the ridge if his palm beside her temple.

A slow even breath aligned him too the center of her wide blood red eye and he pushed the needle in slowly. The small pressure followed by the blood and liquid that ran down eased his heart, but only just. He hadn't any real idea on the damage the needle would cause only that he needed to spare her mind. Silently counting to five he pulled the needle free and moved to the other eye.

Blood covered the floor, mixing with the sick. Severus pulled the needle back before banishing away the entire mess. The spell used to hold her still fell away next and his hands shot out to take hold of her as her eyes fluttered closed. Her chest continued to heave and her throat constricted with hiccups. Her hands pawed blindly at his arms as he helped to keep her upright.

"Miss Granger?" A deep groan was his only response followed by her head rolling against the wall, "How's your head?"

Hermione's skull was throbbing too much to process his words. Her entire body burned with fatigue and pain. She couldn't even feel her face or her hands, let alone speak. It was like her brain had stopped all but the most basic of functions. She had been woken from a nightmare by the horrific pain and had blindly searched for the medicine man before she'd been unable to move at all. She had seriously believed that death had finally come for her when the pain in her skull had blocked out everything around her. Even now all she could do was gasp for air.

Severus felt his head hang down, he didn't know why her eye pressure had suddenly sky rocketed. He made an educated guess that the fluid that had taken her hearing had shifted from her ears to her eyes when his potion had done its job but he was no healer. He had no answers for the sudden occurance or even if it would reoccurre.

His only choice was to give her the medicine designed to remove the scar tissue over her eyes and attempt to restore her sight. He had treaded carefully up until this point, fearing her mind to be too fragile. Now, the fates had once more pushed his hand.

An apologetic look crossed his face when he pushed her heavy head back into the corner. Murky tears ran down the corner of her nose and his heart lowered with their fall. His eyes turned down taking the vial into his palm. How much more could she possibly take? Was he truly willing to find out? Why was he doing this at all? What was the point of any of it?

Two words could end it all. Two simple yet heavy words. His wand had risen before he'd even noticed, the tip of it resting over her fluttering chest, straight over her heart. It would be painless, quick and easy. He'd done it before. What was another crack in his already tarnished soul? His tongue grew heavy in his mouth as he leaned back, keeping the wand pressed tight to her chest. So many problems solved by two simple words.

Just as his jaw released to speak the words that would surely send him to hell, her eyes opened. The split iris staring back into his own. The blood that had filled the white around had abated, leaving behind a rose pink. The deep brown hidden behind the heavy gray layer of scar tissue fell deeply into his own and his natural gift took over, taking him from his world into her own.

Her mind was black but it was not silent Small wisps of smoke moved all around, holding no images. Emotion reigned heavily in the absence of actual visual memory. Pain, confusion, pleasure filled the voids. Her thoughts had been widdled down to nothing more than basic needs. Sounds floated in the space, screams, tortured cries. Some were her own, while some belonged to others. Despite himself, Severus pushed to find out how all this happened.

At the very back of her mind, there was a small ball of light, a memory desperately clung to. As he called it forth he felt her entire inner thoughts shift and her mind harshly pushed him out. When his eyes came back into focus he felt her need for him. A pure, almost child-like need, innocent and desperate. She trusted him, as much as she was possibly able to. It was this vision that lowered his wand.

"Let's go back to bed..." Severus was gentle—more than he had ever been with another—pulling her from the floor, he cradled her to his chest and turned toward the bed.

Instead of laying her down he turned and sat, in his own nightclothes already, he stretched himself out over the sheets. Laying back against the pillows, he adjusted her weight to a more comfortable position before calling the blanket from the floor. Her heels pressed against his hip while her upper body found its home against his own. Her chin tucked safely under his jaw, he settled the blanket around her letting her take hold of it before resting his arms on top.

He could feel her body relaxing, slowly unwinding. The hypnotic rise and fall of her back against his arm easing his own tension. He couldn't explain what he felt in that moment. Only that it felt right despite the protests his wary mind attempted to put forth.

oOOo

Severus stood tall in the alcove overlooking the grounds. Just a few more days and the school would be filled with children that he could do nothing but watch suffer. Though he often found their ignorance irritating, he didn't outright loathe them. He took his position seriously. He was—had been—their educator.

He was strict yes but it was for their own safety. Potions and the Dark arts were not so trivial as some of the other subjects taught in the school. His failure to impress upon that fact to ignorant self-entitled children would always be met with disaster. He wasn't perfect in his methods and yes he had failed but he always strived to do everything he could.

His injustice was scripted but he had his own ways of balancing the scales. His darkly shadowed eyes turned towards the brisk walk of the tartan woman who had played his enemy so many times before. No longer was Albus there to soothe the tension between them. He had already spoken to the portrait about how to handle the lioness. He just hoped he was strong enough to keep the game going.

oOo

Hermione woke with a terrified cry rattling her healed ear. Her body coated in a cold sweat. The dream that had filled her with fear had gone but the emotion it left behind left her trembling. Her body ached, her head throbbed and her stomach felt as though a spiked ball had grown in jt overnight. It was not such a foreign situation for her but still it was unpleasant.

Her chin fell down to her chest as she forced herself to calm. Her scream would have attracted attention. Possibly unwanted attention. Her throat ached from the force of her cry. The night before was quickly returning to the forefront of her thought and she brought her hands up to rub at her sore eyes. The medicine man had stayed with her, taken the pressure from her skull. She could still smell him on her clothes and bedding but where was he now?

The space around her was quiet, only her harsh breaths reached her senses. Another gulping swallow slowed her chest enough to allow her breathing to go quiet and she lifted her head from her chest. Despite the pain that was burning on the outside of her conscious mind she forced her body up from the pillows.

No one had come to her scream. She was still very much alone. Her fingers reached out to the side where she'd learned the medicine man left her water and felt the smooth rim of her modified cup to be ever present. Her sense of hearing also afforded her brain with a relative sense of spacial awareness.

She certainly felt as though she were in a room but there was something odd about the deminsions. It was like there was no ceiling at all. As though she were deep inside a tall box. These observations helped to distract from the discomfort a coping mechanism she'd long since acquired.

Her arm shook slightly when she brought the cup up to her lips. The outside was cool and the juice inside was a pleasant relief to her tongue. As she drank Hermione rubbed at her eye. The constant pain was faded and for the first time since coming to this new world she actually took notice of the changes.

The skin was smooth and warm to the touch, it hurt to press too hard but didn't bother her much otherwise. Her natural response to open and close her eyes had gone but now she tried to open them consciously. Unfortunately, her dark world didn't change, she only felt the discomfort the action brought to her skin before letting them close again. She wondered idly if the Medicine man had intentions to restore her sight—if it could even be restored and who she would see if it could be.

oOOo

Severus pursed his lips into a hard thin line. The first meeting of the term was underway. The entire room was silent as the returning teachers looked over their given curriculums for the year. He could feel the turmoil brewing in their passive faces but no one dared to speak. The Carrows were barely containing their excitment over what they would be allowed to teach and just what methods they would be allowed to use to implement their education.

The large pendulum clock behind his head let out a heavy gong lifting the heads of all those present to his position. He gave them all an impassive, yet sharp look before coming to his feet. To him, the meeting was concluded if they had any problems with what they'd been given, they'd have to sort it out for themselves. For now, he had other matters to attend to.

No one spoke as made his way out, though he could feel their loathing weighing down his shoulders. Teachers whom he had once taught beside no longer hiding their hatred for him. It wasn't anything new to him and he actually felt completely apathetic to the weight of their disapproval. Hatred he understood.

His retreat to his chambers was quick and uneventful. He didn't even pause when he walked through the headmaster's office towards his private chambers. For reasons unknown to him, he felt desire to spend his time in the company of only one other. A revelation he refused to ponder as he closed and warded his door.

Soft noises greeted him when he came to the floor. His eyes turned over the space but his ears had already turned his feet into the proper direction. His head tilted with curiosity when he rounded the half-wall leading to the bedroom space.

Hermione had her face pressed into the pillow, her back arched over her knees as she rubbed her itchy eyes into the fabric. Her ears had picked up on something but she was presently too occupied with sating the burn that she was only making worse over her eyes.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione jolted and went still upon hearing the deep voice. The medicine man knew her name. She was quite certain she had never given him neither name nor title but didn't question his knowledge. Oddly, she found comfort in hearing it, even if the title sounded impersonal. She took a small breath and turned her head before slowly lowering down onto her side. Her hand came out, searching for him and her heart eased when she heard his approaching steps.

Severus sat himself on the bed in the space she'd made before letting her explore his arm. He turned his own attention to the burned and irritated skin, "Do your eyes hurt?"

"Mm." Hermione grunted her response, crawling closer. She nudged his hand with the top of her head like a cat before clumsily trying to climb into his lap.

Severus grunted softly from her behavior but kept her out of his personal space with a firm arm on her bicep, "Can you open them?"

Hermione let out a short whine when she was held out but didn't resist. Her chin tilted back to his question and her lashes fluttered just enough to see the bottom of her eyes. The effort was immense but she was willing to please him any way she could.

Severus tilted her head back towards the light shining over head. Her hand had crawled into his lap but his focus on her eyes was keeping his attention for now, "I want to give you a potion for your eyes. It will hurt, can you withstand?"

Hermione let out a soft noise of affirmation, her fingers toying with the plat protecting the zipper on his slacks. She felt as though she'd been waiting an eternity for him to come to her. The absence of hands on her skin was starting to grate on her frayed nerves. She'd endure anything just to make him stay.

Severus could skim the very top of her feelings through the small window that her eyes provided him, her desire to endure pain just to be in his presence making him grow very concerned about her mental health. Pushing it aside for now, he used his thumbs to open her eyes wider, taking a very close look for the first time.

The layer of scarring ran directly center, the iris perfectly bifercated. The color was a deep gray and the circle was off center of it's self by a few millimeters. Her rubbing had turned the rose pink dark but the deep blood that had filled the white was still abated. The skin felt rough but his salve should make it smooth again.

He had no idea what her chances were, he could only hope that it would be worth the pain. The potion he'd managed to find was actually designed to remove cataracts but was also said to remove scaring from cut damage. He didn't know if it would restore her sight but it was a place to start.

His hands sprung away when her cool finger tips touched something he very much didn't want her anywhere near and it was only with his formidable restraint that he didn't throw her from the bed. His hand ripped her wrist from his slacks and a deep breath kept his words from coming out in a harsh snarl, "Hands to yourself, Miss Granger."

Hermione jolted from his tight hold and her shoulders curled submissively and her head lowered down with a soft whimper. She didn't understand. Why couldn't she understand? Why did she feel so compelled? These thoughts and more swirled through her mind as her body was pressed back into the bed. Her chest arched to feel him as binds came to hold her wrists and ankles. The binds shut down any more thought as she felt her mind going to it's safe place. A place that protected her through all she had endured.

He was finally going to do what the others had done. _Finally_ , he would do what she expected. Despite the lack of additional stimulation her body felt more than ready to accept the pain that was sure to follow. Her head rolled towards the sky as her mind went blank.

Severus quickly adjusted himself, making sure that the witch would be unable to do that again. The soft ropes he'd called silently to keep her still while he gave her the potion had momentarily caused his attention to fixate on her reaction to them. All individualized thought had completely left her mind space and her body had completely submitted. He couldn't understand the seemingly hot and cold personality shift at present and thus pushed it aside for later introspection.

Calling the potion from the cabinet he let his mind clear before leaning over her head. He would do both eyes at once, hoping to speed up the process of her recovery. If she managed well after the first dose, he would work on fixing her other ear as well.

Hermione could feel his heat pressing over her and her heart fluttered. When she felt him raise a bruised eyelid she held her breath. The liquid that fell over the surface felt cool, menthol like before a searing heat raged straight through to her brain. She bit her tongue to contain herself but when the second eye joined the first she could no longer hold herself back. Her scream echoing all around them.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've got you..." Severus held tight to the girl trembling in his arms. He'd already explained what he was doing. He had thought she'd understood but the way her fingernails were clawing at his bare shoulders led him to believe otherwise.

He'd decided to keep moving forward in her treatment, even though the potion on her eyes had nearly shut her down completely. Time was something he didn't have the luxury to waste. He'd placed a cooling cloth around her head to help sate the burn but there was nothing more he could do for her. Instead, he decided to work on getting her mobile.

"Is the water cold?" Severus took another step into the pool he'd made the other night. Her legs were halfway in the water now, her knees pressed into his waist with his one arm supporting her bum with the other around her back. She had plenty of strength now to hold herself up against him so he couldn't understand why she refused to stand. He'd of course asked her but she hadn't replied.

Hermione shook her head to his question, burying her face deeper into his neck. Being carried had sent her equilibrium off balance and with only one of her ears fully functioning it was rather difficult for her to orient herself. Her eyes hurt but not so much that she couldn't push the feeling aside. She'd already become used to the discomfort, it had just been the initial administration that had sent her reeling.

Severus took another slow step down, the water now at his waist. He'd removed his coat, slacks and shirt leaving him in his modified boxers and tank top. He had removed her dress for a small pair of shorts and a simple tank top. It was easier than creating an actual set of swimming clothes but would keep her from being restricted. It had also given him the chance to assess her weight gain. It hadn't been much but it was enough to hide away some of her bone structure.

"We're in a pool. The water is not deep. I want you to try and stand. Can you do that Miss Granger?" Severus shifted his head trying to see her face but she had turned her head away from him now. Her hold on him only tightened and his frown deepened at her blatant refusal to do as he'd asked.

"Why won't you stand?" His tone had shifted, edged with his impatience.

Hermione made a small noise, pressing her hips into his stomach. How could he not know? How could he understand? Her hand shifted from his shoulder taking the stone for pain into her mouth. She didn't trust her voice, it still hurt too much to form words. Her throat and tongue uncooperative and her brain lacking in the vocabulary that she needed to express herself.

Severus shifted again trying to pry her arms from around his neck. He caught sight of her action before looking down her body, "Where does it hurt?"

Hermione made a face before pressing her hips even further into his stomach. She could actually feel her hip bone pressing into his rib, the discomfort on both ends causing her to pull back again. What if _he_ saw them? What would he do? Would he take the medicine man away? Would he chain her to the tree again? She didn't dare to risk it and locked her ankles.

Still at a loss and becoming rather frustrated with her behavior, he shifted his hands so that he no longer supported her weight. Albus had warned him about telling her too much. That until the man responsible for her capture and subsequent torture was caught, anything he told her could jeopardize his final mission.

A soft sigh left his nose and he moved to sit down on one of the steps. Her boney ankles were making his back pulse and his headache grow. His previous success in her care was losing its power over his decision to continue at all. As he settled down, her tight grip relaxed and he was able to settle her back onto his knees.

"What do you want for lunch?" Severus pushed her hair back over her shoulders when her arms came down from his neck. His eyes searched her face for clues while he tried to think of his next move.

Hermione waffled her head slightly, she didn't want to request the wrong thing. The fact that she was being given a choice at all; too much responsibility. She thought back to what he'd fed her thus far and settled on mashed potatoes. Her head rested on his shoulder back in his direction and she lifted the stone he'd charmed to taste like mashed potatoes.

"Po... potatoes..." Her voice was shy and a bit cautious but was clear.

Severus nodded his head with a soft hum just glad she'd spoken to him at all, "I can do that." Severus leaned back letting her sit up on her own more. His eyes running over her small frame, "What would you say to a proper bath?"

Hermione nodded ever just so, her chin lifting to the sound of his voice. While she didn't feel as filthy as she had previously, it was surely time to be washed again. Her heart fluttered at the thought of feeling his hands and she found herself sitting up a bit straighter. A question, a plea, coming to her tongue.

"You stay...?" Despite finding safety in solitude, the medicine man's continued presence had brought a peace she hadn't felt in a very long time. Every time he was near she felt safe. Hearing his voice only cemented the feeling. She never wanted him to stop, for the silence to fill her mind.

"I will stay, if... you stand for me right now."

Hermione lowered her head, pulling her hands up to her chest while she pondered his words. Thus far she had no reason not to believe that he would stay true to his word. The fear that kept her as she was though still strong eventually gave way to the want. A soft noise left her throat as she shifted her weight.

Severus watched her carefully, ready to help her if need be. As she slipped from his lap he brought his hands out to help keep her balance in the water. Her body went low as she came away from the ledge but her legs slowly uncurled. Her head bobbed near the surface as her toes brushed along the bottom of the pool.

"You can do it." Severus wasn't one for encouraging words but in the circumstance, he was sure it would benefit them both. He kept hold as he started to stand himself, pulling her curled form up with him.

Hermione fought against the fear, her senses straining to hear the world around her. Her head turned away from the man before her as her feet settled on the bottom. His hold grew more firm bringing her arms up and she had little choice other than to straighten up. The same phantom pain from before pulsed through her loins before she found herself steadily on her feet. The water helped to keep her meager weight from her frail ankles but the bones did protest the movement.

Severus watched her closely, feeling her fingers holding onto his biceps harder. A small tremor went through her frame and he noticed the discomfort on her face, "That's it."

Hermione shook her a head slightly but didn't try to curl back up. From his hold on her arms, she could imagine just how much taller he was than her. A soft chime jolted her entire frame and she instantly went down.

Severus scrambled to keep her from going completely under and hulled her back up to his chest, guiding her arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. He turned his head towards the charmed mirror that he'd brought with him to assure himself that should his presence be requested he'd be able to answer the call. A sharp sneer formed on his face as he turned out of the water.

"I shall return for your bath later. I'm taking you to the sitting room, now." Severus cast a drying spell as he walked, the room was warm so he didn't see any reason to change her clothes at present.

He laid her down on the pillows once more, prying her arms from his neck. His skin stung from the claw marks she'd left on his shoulders but it was no consequence. He adjusted her clothes before turning his eyes to her heartbroken face. He couldn't even begin to understand why she was so attached to him but that was pensive for another time.

Hermione felt him move away and listened to the steps leading him away. Each click of his heel lowering her heart. She turned herself onto her side away from the sound and curled herself up as small as she could possibly go. She wanted to believe he would return but didn't understand why he had to go. She'd done as he'd asked but now he was leaving again. What could she do to make him stay?

oOo

"Drippy has found her Master. She is hidden in Hogwarts castle."

"The Dual Dragon?"

"Drippy has not approached. The mudblood is protected inside a secret room. The blood traitor has not left in a while."

"As soon as he leaves, bring her to me."

"Yes, Master."

Marxan grinned darkly watching the elf bow and disappear. He rolled his eyes towards the cage housing his present prisoner. The girl was most fascinating to watch. She didn't cry or scream, aside from her initial question she hadn't done anything else. He'd been very careful containing his lust. His imperio was powerful but he much liked it when his victims were in their right mind. Or rather the remains of it.

"Dux, when was the last time you fed our guest?"

A man who was sharpening one of his knives next to the entrance looked up curiously before turning his own eyes to the weird girl, "Tried this morning. She refused."

"Really now?" Marxan pushed himself up, leisurely moving to the cage. It was bigger than the ones they normally used, allowing her to sit up or lay down. Presently the girl was laying on her side, drawing something in the dirt just beyond the bars, "And why would that be?" He leaned on the cage turning his dark eyes down.

Luna turned her head slightly but didn't give him the curtesy of her gaze, "There were nitwigs in the bread, you shouldn't keep it beside the fire, they really like the warmth."

"Is that so?" Marxan gave a glance to the man in the corner who merely shrugged at the absurdity of her words, "To what then would the _princess_ wish to eat?"

"I'm not a princess." Luna pulled her hand back into the cage rolling her head towards his lecherous stare, "Can I have an apple?"

"Fresh out."

"Mmm..." Luna shifted her hands up under her head as though settling down to sleep.

Marxan shook his head and pushed himself away. If it wasn't the fact that he needed her in the best possible condition he'd have certainly fed her something else. As it was, he had to make sure she didn't die before they had a chance to deliver her.

His services were highly paid for but he wasn't going to move too quickly. It was bad for business if he was too good at what he did. People would assume his job to be easy and stop paying for his services if they believed they could do it themselves. No, she would stay a little longer.

"Imperio."

oOOo

Severus rubbed his brow snarling at the retreating form of Minerva. She had come to express her disgust in private but their conversation hadn't gotten them anywhere. The portrait behind him had vacated it's frame to placate the woman on a warpath. Thankfully, their argument hadn't taken to wands but he was sure that was only because Potter had yet to complete his mission.

A deep sigh filled the room. Never a moment for rest, he pushed himself back to his feet. It was past lunch but his stomach did not remind him. His thoughts solely on another. The conversation had taken longer than he'd anticipated and he was sure the girl was hungry.

"Egglan."

A small elderly elf popped in directly at his side, assigned to personally see to the Head of the castle he had seen much over his 100 years of service. He held no opinion over the new Master though the younger elves were certainly not as restrained, "Yes, Headmaster?"

"I shall not be joining the others in the hall for lunch. I would like whatever is being served brought here as well as a bowl of mashed potatoes with beef gravy."

"Right away, headmaster."

Severus inclined his head before moving towards the window over looking the grounds. Not much longer now. How could one man be expected to do so much? Play the cards so perfectly. Would his death mean anything in the end? Did he care at all about the world that would be left behind? His regret had led him this far. His lament over the biggest mistake he'd ever made pushing him through the darkest of nights—but was it enough to push forward into dawn?

A noise from his chambers pulled him out if his dark reverie and his eyes narrowed. There shouldn't have been any cause for the sound. He'd expressively forbid any of the cleaning elves from entering his chambers. Both for his personal preference and to ensure the safety of his secret hidden therein.

As soon as he opened the door his wand was in hand. The elf to whom he had startled turning to face him from beside the suitcase at the foot of his bed, "What are you doing?"

The elf jumped and cowered at his sharp question though kept his eyes lowered as he raised his hands in surrender, "I is cleaning, master. Just cleaning."

"I've told your kind before to stay out of my rooms, I do not want nor require your service." Severus narrowed his eyes and kept his wand trained on the small creature. Something about the situation set him on edge, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Apologies, apologies. I is new. I go now." The elf bowed his head and quickly vanished.

Severus lowered his wand, his brow ticking at the unhinged latch on the suitcase. He couldn't readily recall if he'd made sure both latches had been closed before leaving the room but his unease about the elf made his stomach churn.

oOo

Luna lifted her head from the small tin cup that she'd been given. It had been filled with an odd tasting oatmeal but she hadn't refused it as the pain in her stomach had grown. It helped to take away the salt that had filled her mouth but only just.

Her eyes widened marginally when she thought she recognized the curled form that the elf had returned with. No doubt the person the man in charge had sent for nearly an hour ago. Their clothes were clean but their body looked frail and thin. It wasn't until they rolled their head in the dirt did Luna stifle a gasp.

"Hermione...?"

Before the elder teen could respond, the door to the tent came open and Luna pressed herself further into her cage. The man in charge, Marxan, grinned darkly in her direction before turning his eyes down. His heavy boots coming to rest just beside Hermione's head before he lowered himself down.

"Welcome back." His large hand came out, taking the girl by the back of her head. Her face twisting in pain as he tightened his grip, "Let's see how well the rat trained you."

Hermione's heart was racing nearly out if her chest. She had been in a light sleep when her world suddenly changed. The sudden smell of earth and familiar sweat causing her to tremble. She couldn't recall the man's voice, having long since blocked out the brief time before she'd lost her hearing when she'd been too much in her right mind. The smell, however, she instantly knew and understood exactly who was touching her.

A soft whimper left her throat, her hands shakily rising to take hold of his belt, hoping to beg for forgiveness. The fear that he would come, having become a reality. She didn't know how or why she had suddenly found herself there only that this surely wasn't a dream. The pain of his hold, the smell of his sweat all to sharp and bold to have been a dream.

Luna watched unable to stop herself as the man pulled her classmate up onto her knees. The elder girl, to whom she had respected for her strength and intelligence, doing nothing more than clinging to his frame. Confusion and concern lined Luna's face as the man started to move forward, dragging her up by her hair like a cat grabbed by its scruff with barely any resistance.

His hand slipped through the waistband of her shorts, his fingers going directly to her core. Hermione tried to part her legs, to show him that she was sorry for standing, internally begging for a swift lenient punishment. When his large jagged nails pushed inside her, she tried to make her whimper of pain sound like a moan but only ended up making an odd noise.

"It's not here." Marxan snarled, sharply pulling his fingers from inside her. He turned his gaze towards the elf who had remained awaiting further instructions, "Find it."

"Yes, master."

Marxan looked down at the girl held partially aloft, her lips were parted smooth and unbruised. Her eyes were just barely open under the red band of damaged skin and her hands were so eagerly pawing at his belt. A slow grin formed on his face as he felt himself filling with pleasure. He pulled her head closer pressing her cheek into his dirty slacks watching with contained glee when her mouth opened wider, ready to take him in. Perhaps he could amuse himself in the time he waited for the elf to return.

He threw a quick glance towards the girl watching them from the cage, her young frame riling his lust even more. The decision was hardly protested. He pushed the girl in his grip forward delighting in the way she fell to her hands and knees before rising his boot to give her arse a push.

He didn't know if she'd recovered her hearing and he didn't much care. Either way, he was going to take what he wanted. Maybe if she was as good as Wormtail claimed he'd spare her life. The thought of having a little mudblood pet did sound nice to his ears. Without another glance towards the blond, he stepped around the crawling girl pulling open the back of the tent leading to his room.

Hermione was shaking with fear, making her elbows and back weak. The kick to her bum told her what direction to go and she wouldn't stop until his hands came again. Internally, she cried for the Medicine Man, hoping that he would be there to heal her after her punishment was complete.

Luna's heart sunk down when Marxan grabbed Hermione by her arm pulling her halfway up. Their bodies disappeared behind the curtain but she was still able to see the head of the bed. Her body grew tense to his words, filthy and unrepeatable, that were no doubt aimed at Hermione's heritage. A sharp cut-off noise of pain made Luna twitch and she could feel the mystery meal she'd been given rising up from her stomach.

It wasn't much longer before Hermione's head bounced into view, nearly colliding with the headboard. Luna could see the shirt she'd been wearing pushed up under her throat before it was banished away. Hermione's face was pinched in pain, with an odd red coloring around the corner of her lips. Her hands were curled to her sides, not resisting nor trying to push him off. It was almost as though she already knew what was to happen.

Luna couldn't stop herself from bringing her hands up to her ears though her eyes never wavered— locked in place unable to look away by some unseen power. As Hermione's body began to rock with a tell tale rhythm her face, that had been etched with pain, shifted to one of mixed pleasure. Luna couldn't understand why—she hadn't heard any spells. Why would the brightest witch of their age be finding pleasure in something so painful?

It was then her brain told her something that her heart never wanted to hear; this wasn't the first time.

Hermione could do nothing but cling to the air. The small cords that had been summoned to hold her arms in place cutting into her healed flesh. His hands took their purchase on her thighs, his nails leaving ribbons in their wake. His thrusts were hard but slow, dragging out the pain. The potion he'd given her was only partially effective, its true nature being dampered by the antidote that prevented any subsequent use. It was like the ticking of a clock, pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain. The rhythm of which made her heart ache and her entire chest hurt.

She knew she deserved this, that she had broken the rules. Upset the balance. It was her fault for having tried to stand. To believe herself as more than a tool to be used. Her mind drifted, going far away. Her face slowly going passive as her head continued to rock to his thrusts.

Luna watched all the emotion drain from Hermione's face and felt tears of shame rolling down her cheeks. The helplessness of the situation was a heavy burden to bare. Thoughts of escape resurfaced but she didn't know which way to begin. How could she make this stop? Make it end?

"That's it, yes. You like this don't you?" Marxan shifted his hold and reached down to pull her up from the bed, sinking himself further inside, "You're like a perfect little doll." He held her back as he thrust up harder, the angle was perfect and he could feel every inch inside her, "You've finally understood your purpose haven't you?"

His breath was close to her ear, though he didn't care if she heard him. The binds keeping her arms to her sides did not prevent her arms from moving at her elbows and he could feel her desperately trying to take hold of his shirt so as not to fall. His attention turned to the soft roll of her shoulder and his mouth watered.

Thoughts of having a personal cock cleaner, filled his mind as he took a tight hold of her shoulder in his crooked teeth. The fantasy of having her waiting on her knees, mouth open ready for him at any time of the day. Of taking her on the table, forcing her to take him as he ate. Having her in his lap, her tight heat sheathing him. Yes, they were beautiful thoughts.

His hold released when he tasted her filthy blood and he pulled back to drop her back onto the bed, the pleasure was good but the ring of stone was throwing off his game. He pulled back, pushing her knees wider as he aligned himself lower. Yes, she was his. If only for today. He would make sure to use her to the fullest.

Luna could hardly see through her tears, even still, when Hermione's body had bounced back into view she shifted in her cage to see her better. Her face was completely twisted in pain now, soft noises passing her lips with each rock. Suddenly, her arms came up as though released by something she couldn't have seen and a large hand came down between them taking tight hold of her small throat.

Hermione's small hands curled around the tree trunk of an arm while her chest arched to try and bring in air. Deep choking noises filled the tent as the man played with her ability to sustain life. As his thrusts increased so did his hold and Luna felt her heart skipping when Hermione was no longer able to lift her hands. Her chest jerking—eyes lidded and turned towards the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco curled his lips to the strong smell of mud and sweat. He didn't know why his father had insisted on him coming with him. It wasn't _his_ mission to capture the Lovegood girl so her father would stop writing positive stories about Potter. Why did he have to be exposed to the disgusting filth of the underworld? It wasn't like his father even needed him there, snatchers were the lowest of low in the ranks of the Dark Lord, only the truly insane would have even thought about doing something untoward with a marked Death eater, even one as disgraced as his father.

"It'll be just a moment, our boss is a bit...occupied."

The seedy looking man grinned darkly at Draco making a small shiver crawl up his spine. The regal blond snapped his eyes away choosing any direction but the one the man stood in to turn his cobalt eyes. There was only the man before them and another by a fire. The entire camp look like it had been made in haste, he suspected that their job required them to move around a lot.

A deep groan from the tent beyond turned both blonds attention and his father cleared his throat adjusting himself to stand just a bit straighter. It was a position Draco had long since learned meant his father was uncomfortable with the circumstance. As if standing taller would make him appear stronger. Draco, of course, had naturally absorbed the gift but not the intimidating stare that went along with it.

The man who had greeted them grinned and turned towards the tent but neither blond turned to follow. Instead, they stood at the door waiting to be greeted like they should have been from the start. Their wait wasn't unbearable but still longer than what was respectable and Draco could feel the impatience wafting off of his father. It was just when he was sure he was to go in himself when the door to the tent finally came open.

"Lucius! So sorry to keep you waiting." The man looked as though he'd been dragged through hell. His face was heavily scarred on one side with the eye a stark murky white against his weather-tanned face. He walked with a small limp but Draco was sure he wasn't as incapable as he appeared. All in all, he was definitely someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.

"It better have been worth it. As you know there is a bounty on your head from the Dark Lord himself."

"And yet, you still seek my services. Quite brave of you."

"Do you have her or not?"

"I do." The man looped his thumbs into his belt loops, his head tilting a bit as though he'd heard something before his sharp green eye turned back to them, "Where's the rest of my bounty?"

Lucius jabbed Draco with his elbow, prompting the teen to pull out a pouch of galleons. As much as he didn't want to approach the man he had no choice. Swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat from the smell of the man, he moved forward to place the pouch into his waiting hand. As he placed it inside, his eyes shot over his shoulder where the tent had remained partially open.

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes caught sight of the bed—or rather who was laid upon it. He blinked dumbly as he was surely seeing things. Her head was turned towards him, the red band around her fixed eyes searing itself into his mind. What he could see of her body was bare, her chest fluttering weakly as blood ran down the arm that had fallen to the floor. It was just a glance, but it was an image that would surely haunt him in his dreams. He was sure he was seeing an illusion, a trick of the senses brought on by the horrid smell of the man before him.

Draco dropped the coin into his waiting hand before a sharp movement caught both of their attention. They turned in unison to a dark figure that appeared to materialize out of the shadows cast in the waning sun. Draco felt his blood run cold as his Godfather came to his full height, his sharp eyes piercing directly into his soul; judging him for something he wasn't even aware he'd done.

"A rather foolish move, Lucius."

"Stay out of this Severus." Lucius was non-pulsed by the man's appearance. Believing him to have been simply spying on him and his methods for seeing to the Dark Lord's wishes.

"Best do as he says." Marxan grinned darkly, thumbing a bit of blood that he knew had gathered at the corner of his lip, "Where's my elf?"

"Dead, as you should be."

"Pity, good help is so _difficult_ to find these days."

Before the pissing match between all of them could even begin a large explosion from inside the tent captured the attention of all those present. The snatcher who had been retrieving Luna flew yards away from the hole blasted in the side, his body landing in a crumpled heap in a thicket of thorn bushes. There was a second of confusion before spells came from all directions.

Luna couldn't believe she'd managed to take the snatchers' wand, what she hadn't been prepared for was the chaos her action would have created. Having exploded her way out of her cage she'd tried to make it towards the back of the tent before a large burst of slicing flame cut diagonally across her back. The spell wasn't direct but it was enough to bring her face down into the dirt.

The ground trembled and her heart nearly left her chest as she was sure she'd just signed her death warrant. What happened next left spots in front of her eyes from the explosion of spells coming from all directions. Her body fatigued and adrenaline running through her blood, she crawled her way under the remains of the table that had exploded mere moments after she'd fallen.

Bravely, she turned her head up, trying to see into Hermione's eyes as she laid motionless through it all. The only indication that she was alive at all was the twitching of the left side of her face as the sound of magic crescendoed. She could have apparated, she'd learn the spell—but her heart told her to stay, to fight. She'd just rolled onto her side to look behind when a strong hand took her by the arm hulling her from the dirt. A flash of blond hair was all she registered before her stomach turned from the force of apparation.

Severus snarled as Lucius and Draco took the easy way out. Pushing their way through Marxan as the man turned his attention on him. The duel between them was impressive though Severus was surely under-matched. He had seen the Lovegood girl for only a moment before Marxan had used his signature spell to send her to the dirt. He didn't know why she was there, nor why Lucius apparently was paying for her capture. It was a puzzle for another time.

Severus had silently made quick work of the three other snatchers in the camp before having made his presence known. His soul felt lighter when he'd sent them to their graves. Not directly no, but their wounds would take them soon enough. Even with his hatred for what they'd done, the killing curse was something that fractured the soul and after all he'd done thus far; he wasn't sure how much he had left. Death was the easy way out anyway. He wanted them to suffer, to die slowly, painfully, fearfully. It was his own justice.

Marxan was a dangerous man but even he knew when he was outmatched. His strength came from his numbers and it was very clear that no one was coming to his aid. With his bounty still in hand, he cast out one final spell creating the diversion he needed. With nothing but the coin in his hand, he disappeared with an untraceable portkey. He may have lost the battle but the war was far from over.

He knew that Snape would destroy the camp and find the other half of the dragon head. To him, it was only a small setback. The girl was of no consequence, though once the stones were reunited, he'd have fewer pieces to fight for. It was the silver lining in his dark cloud of retreat.

Severus growled low in his throat lowering the arm that had come up to shield his head. His heart filled with rage as the dust settled and his opponent gone. His eyes twitched as he forced himself not to scream out in anger. He was so close to ridding the world of that man once and for all. If it hadn't been for Lucius he would have killed him on the spot. His need for information having stalled his hand too long. He needed answers. There was so much more than what he originally believed to be going on. So many webs of deceit.

It was only as the adrenaline started to drain from his system did even even register the searing pain in his shoulder. The black material of his coat was parted, revealing red and pale skin. He blinked dumbly for a few moments before he realized he was bleeding—and heavily. His chest felt heavy and his wand arm numb as he raised the wood to seal the hole. It was crude and would most certainly scar but at present he couldn't have cared.

His dark eyes swept over to the partially collapsed tent and he pushed himself closer. His vision tilted from blood loss but he wouldn't allow himself to let his guard down. By some miracle, he managed to make his way inside, the remains of the twisted metal cage caught his eye for only a moment before turning to Granger.

A dark bruise had already formed over her pale neck, her chest still fluttering as she choked on the smoke filled air. With a hiss he brought himself closer, forcing himself to move despite his body trying to fail him. He blinked slowly, trying to clear away the darkness around his vision before he made it to the bedside.

Collapsing down to one knee, he wrapped his wounded arm around her chest and raised his wand, "Accio Dual Dragon."

The stone burst forth from a trunk at the end of the bed, caught in his wand hand with a sharp snap. With what was left of his strength, he wrapped his arm tighter around her frame and whispered the activation spell for the portkey that would take him directly to his rooms.

oOo

"What the hell was that!?" Draco could hardly contain his anger.

His mother jumped from his outburst as she'd been mending a cut along his brow when he'd exploded. His father, as slippery as he was, had made it through the fight completely unharmed though was presently trying to save the life of the Lovegood girl that they were simply supposed to contain.

"Silence boy." Lucius had known the risks of dealing with Marxan he just hadn't predicted Snape sticking his big nose in. He was still trying to figure out how he'd known about their meeting but nothing logical came to mind. He hadn't spoken to anyone aside from Marxan himself. Draco hadn't even known where they were to be going until he'd requested him to come. It was supposed to be a simple exchange; how had it all gone wrong?

Draco snapped his jaw shut but glared at his Father's back. His mother tried to soothe his temper with a gentle hand through his hair but he wouldn't be so easily consoled, "Why couldn't you just get her yourself!? Why are you so incompetent in everything you do!?"

"Lucius-" Narcissa's plea for her husband to control his temper came to a sudden halt as her head snapped to the side. Having moved between her son and the man who had helped to create him causing her to take the blow. Blood dripped freely from her split lip as she lost her balance falling into Draco as she tried to regain her composure.

Lucius seethed with raw power furiously looking over her head into Draco's dumbfounded face before he turned away. Disgusted with himself and the words that had hit harder than he'd ever admit. He needed a drink and silence.

Narcissa took her own calming breath, pushing Draco from the room before he could say anything else. Her head rung from the strike but it wasn't the first time Lucius had lost his temper in such a manner, though it was the first time their son had been the direct cause. His words had hurt her as well, knowing that she'd raised such an ungrateful son. How could he possibly understand the weight that had fallen over their entire family? The sacrifices that had been made to spare his soul?

oOo

"Miss Granger...?" Severus had miraculously managed to get Hermione onto his bed. Her entire body shaking from what he could only guess. She didn't respond to his words but she was clearly breathing. His own body was starting to give way now, and it was by will alone that he sat upon his bed. He banished away his ruined jacket, leaving the girl as she was to tend for himself.

His shoulder had reopened from the magic used in the portkey and crimson wamrth starting to run down his arm, the blood dripping into her hand that rested beside his thigh. He needed potions, problem was he didn't have the strength to summon them. He needed help, in more ways than one. How could he have ever believed he'd be able to juggle all of this?

He didn't even have anyone he could trust. Dumbledore was dead and all his connections and contacts believed him to be the enemy. There was no one.

His head lowered down to his chest as he took in slow breaths to rebuild his strength. It was during one of his long counts that the fingers beside him began to move. His eyes cracked open turning just far enough to watch the frail fingers take hold of his injured arm's hand. The small digits cautiously weaving their way through the sticky blood that had pooled in his palm.

Hermione could smell the thick iron in the air though smoke still filled her lungs. She hadn't known exactly what had happened only that it was exceptionally important. The Medicine Man was with her now. His soft, yet rough hand laying lax in her own. He was injured, she could hear his labored breaths. While her body ached inside and out, her throat feeling like nothing more than a narrow straw, she found strength to seek him. To bring _him_ comfort.

When he didn't pull away, she gathered her strength and carefully pushed from her back onto her side. The movement caused her body to jolt and rise bile into her already burning throat. She tried to hide the pain on her face but it was nearly impossible. Still, she pushed forward; lowering her head down so that her nose rested against the heel of his hand. Her brow furrowed as she placed the faintest of kisses to his sticky knuckles before letting out a slow grinding breath.

Severus' had twitched to the feel of her soft lips against his flesh. Neither lust nor perversion filling his thoughts but rather a deep reverence for what the action symbolized. It was a sign of trust, something he very much didn't have the luxury of feeling. Though in that moment, he felt the smallest of lights growing brighter in his dark world.

A slow breath left his nose as he raised his hand up to cup her cheek. The action awarding him the smallest of smiles. A beacon through the darkest of nights. Just barely glimmering beyond the storm heavy clouds. It was in this moment that he allowed himself to lean down, letting his fractured heart guide his way. His lips rested like a whisper along her temple, a soft remittance. An unspoken understanding. A shared will.

The night was going to be long but they weren't going to spend it alone. Severus pulled back, gradually finding the strength for one more day. His magic flittered like a candle caught in a wind storm, her actions having shielded it from going out. It was with this small burst of energy that he managed to recast the healing charm over the cut on his shoulder and clear away the blood that covered them both.

His final act was to wrap her up in his blanket, still too weak to transfigure it into something suitable before his body unwillingly lowered down beside her. His eyes had already closed by the time he'd pulled her trembling frame to his chest. The vibration of her rattling cough catching just under his chin. Unable to resist—he fell, unable to do anymore.

A set of pale blue eyes watched from on high. Saddened deeply by the sight before them. The guilt weighing down the already aged face. A plan to save the world had damned so many. The weight of which held no body to bear still showed deeply in their gaze.


	14. Chapter 14

The night had waned and silence had fallen over the castle. The night lamps long having been lit. Midnight was quickly approaching and though most of the inhabitants of the castle had taken refuge in their beds to rest, high up in the tower overlooking it all, another was just waking.

Severus felt as though he'd gained ten stone. His normal tense and spring-tight muscles feeling like nothing but mash. His brain had sparked to sudden life when he was able to register the feeling of small cool hands touching his skin. They were too small to have been Granger's and had thus kicked his brain into overdrive.

He couldn't feel her beside him and even though his brain was heavy he was very certain she had been in his arms when he'd passed out. It took him precious seconds to open his eyes only for his heart to skip at the sight of the empty bed beside him.

He was on his back now, the hands doing something with his shoulder. His eyes rolled under his partially closed lids as he tried to get his brain to stop spinning. It was an admirable effort but one that was ultimately useless. His voice rumbled in the back of his throat before two large soft eyes came into his field of vision.

"It is alright Headmaster, Misty means you no harm. Misty is healing your shoulder." The elderly elf gave the man a soft smile. Dressed in clean white hospital wing attire. She was stationed to help Madame Pomphrey with daily tasks though was more than trained enough to handle his injuries and had even seen to him in the past.

Severus let out a soft grunt, his recognition of the elf only sating his worry for the moment before his tongue finally lifted from his dry mouth to speak. His head turned away to try and see to the side, "The girl?"

"Safe, she is resting." The elf pointed just beyond the large bed where she'd summoned a smaller bed for the girl to rest on while she worked on healing the headmaster. It had bars along the sides like a child's bed to keep her from rolling off as the girl had been more than disoriented when she'd first woken.

Now, Hermione was resting peacefully. Dressed in borrowed pajamas from the hospital wing. She laid curled up in a small ball inside the bed, her rest aided by dreamless sleep that had been a rather difficult challenge for the elf to administer. She had cleaned and washed her bruised frame after she had been put out before starting her work on Severus.

Severus let out a slow groan of pain rolling his head back towards the ceiling. The elf returned to her task in silence, his body more than grateful for her skilled hands. He had suspicions as to whom had summoned her but at present didn't have the capacity to feel grateful. Instead, he closed his eyes again; allowing the elf to work without his constant grumblings; drifting away once more.

oOo

When his body would feel like his own again the peek of the night had fallen, giving way to early morning. He could smell the sterile bandages that wrapped his shoulder in place before he'd even opened his eyes. His body felt strong and his mind clear as he roused himself from the deep clutches of unconsciousness.

A deep breath raised his head from the pillow beneath and he managed to push himself upright with his good arm. The wrap itself came around his bare chest and under his armpit. He could feel the various charms doing their best to keep the injured muscle still so that it would heal. An experimental flex of his hand brought only a dull pulse before his eyes finally opened to bring the dimly lit room into focus.

Immediately, his head turned seeking the girl he had rescued once again. She remained as she had been, swaddled up in a blanket no doubt taken from the hospital wing with clothes to match. Her head was hidden down into the blankets but he could just make out the shallow rise and fall of her side. The harsh breaths that had carried him into darkness had gone, leaving nothing but a soft sighing hum in their wake.

His body came up further and he turned so that his feet landed over the side of the bed in the small space between. The bars that held her inside were low enough for him to easily reach inside but still provided the safety of keeping her from rolling off.

Pushing all thoughts aside, he reached down, brushing the backs of his fingers along her exposed cheek. He couldn't even imagine what she had endured in the short time Marxan had taken her. What he had seen was enough to fuel his nightmares for at least another six months. Was what he was doing even right? Why—after all this—did he still trust Albus' words?

His mind slowed to a stop when her head turned. Her eyelids twitched and her nose scrunched to the unfamiliar smell of the sterile sheets. Before she became riled up, he leaned down further making sure his fingers brushed over her lips. It took only seconds for her to recognize his smell beneath everything else.

Hermione's heart fluttered to the feeling of his hand lightly stroking her cheek. The Medicine Man was there—still there. She had been awake for some time but had been held stock still in fear. The smell of everything around her had been overpowering and she'd not known at all what to do. Now, she could feel the fear trickling away; bringing a very hesitant smile to the corner of her lips.

Severus knew what he was about to do was wrong but having her out of his sight was no longer an option. He had thought his wards on the suitcase had been secure but hadn't counted on house-elf magic. It was something he would rectify at dawn but at present believed a simpler solution would suffice.

"Do you want to come into bed with me?" He had to give her the choice, it was the proper thing to do.

Hermione would have lept from the bed had she been able to. Instead, she nodded her head and pushed away the odd smelling blanket to raise her hands up. When his hand took one of her arms the other bumped into his face before falling onto his injured shoulder. She felt him jump from the contact and hastily tried to find somewhere else for her hand to be. Settling on the back of his neck, she managed to use the bars of her bed and his good shoulder to pull herself up into his lap.

It was a rather interesting sight but when Hermione felt the heat of his bare skin through the clothes she was wearing she couldn't help but sigh with contentment. She shifted in his lap, pressing herself as close as she could before nestling her face into his neck on his good side. Her hands lowered down, running under the wrap that went across before settling in the dip of his spine. Despite her previous ordeal, she found comfort being so close as though trying to absorb his very essence.

Severus hadn't expected such an expedient reaction to his question. He'd been left to merely guide her as best he could over the gap, unknowing of just where exactly she would settle herself. She was much more nimble than he believed her to be capable of and had fully expected her to be in pain. He had to silently thank Misty for taking care of her needs when he'd been unable to.

When she settled down he did as well, the feather-light touch on his back making his face twitch, "Are you in pain?" His words were soft against her good ear.

Hermione shook her head, she wasn't in any discomfort anymore. Just feeling his skin against her cheek pushed out all other thoughts. Her senses solely wrapped up in feeling him in every way she could. Her fingers lightly moved against his lower back, tracing ridged lines.

Severus brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head, letting his fingers slip into her repaired locks. His injured arm rested beside her knee, his thumb idly moving against the bone. He could feel her smelling him, her head moving beneath his ear into his hair. It was an odd sensation but he didn't stop her. The tension that had been radiating off of her was gone, allowing him to regain his own senses.

Hermione let out a soft noise when the hand that had held her head gently guided her from his shoulder. She could feel his warm breath against her lips and she couldn't stop herself from licking them. Her chin tilted back to his guidance swallowing against the wrap that had been placed around her neck.

Severus dipped his fingers into the gauze that had been put in place to protect the bruise salve from getting all over the bed, "How's your breathing?"

Hermione inhaled rather deeply, showing him that her throat was well enough. It was still swollen, making it feel as though she were breathing through a straw but it wasn't impossible. A small cough tickled the back of her throat and she turned her head to the side to avoid coughing into his face.

Severus pursed his lips but released the bandage when she turned her head to cough. It didn't sound deep and for that he was grateful. He used his fingers to try and see down the neck of her shirt but she was much to close to see anything. When she rested her head back down onto his shoulder he let out a soft sigh.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm..."

Severus turned his head; he was quite sure that removing her from his person was not an option and wondered if his requested meal was still waiting in the office. He tried to shift himself to see the door making the girl in his lap let out a soft whimper. He paused in his movement, his legs having forced her to open her own. It was then his brain reminded him that he'd recovered the second half of the Dual Dragon.

He waffled on the proper course; seeing to her dietary needs or her physical ones. He had already accidentally lied to her once and feared her trust in him was fragile. Deciding that it would be better to feed her, he shifted just a bit farther.

Hermione adjusted herself as he moved. Her lower half had been numbed by the potion the elf had forced her to take so she didn't feel strong discomfort. She did idly wonder if he would leave her again. The fear of what would await her should he leave her caused her arms to take him tighter.

"I'm right here..." Severus grunted from her tightened grip, his shoulder pulsing from the pressure, "It's going to be alright..."

It was the first time he'd spoken words of possible hope; he had no idea if they would even affect her but it had felt natural to say. He had no possible way of knowing if she'd even see the light of dawn; let alone if her life would ever be 'alright' ever again. The words felt empty and the more he thought about what he'd said the more he regretted saying anything at all.

Hermione didn't feel anything from his words, just enjoying the sound of his voice. She settled herself back down, adjusting herself back against his chest. The sterile smell of cotton was lingering under his natural scent and it was making her agitated as though her world was tainted.

Severus grunted softly when her face pressed fully into his neck, her nose and lips pressed into his throat making it odd to swallow. His hand came back up to her hair gently massaging the back to try and encourage her to shift further onto his shoulder. Her present position didn't hurt but it did feel rather odd.

"I'm not leaving, but I need to turn. Can you sit beside me so that I can retrieve your dinner?" He was sure he could have easily carried her had he been at his full strength. Unfortunately, his shoulder would need a full day to heal, her desire to be attached to his person was worrying but he was unsure what could be done about it.

Hermione pursed her lips; she didn't want to move but she also didn't want to lose the chance to be so close to him. He had invited her to be beside him and it was with great will that she forced herself to move off of his lap.

His arm came out, safely guiding her over the soft mattress and into his side. She nestled her head over his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. His arm was a welcome weight around her shoulders, stilling the fear that was bubbling inside her.

"Allerio." Severus turned further, keeping his arm tight around her shoulders. The door leading to the office came open and his eyes instantly landed on the desk. A soft sigh of relief left his nose when he saw the covered tray of food. Another spell called the entire lot into his rooms settling it down onto the end of the bed.

Another flick closed and warded his rooms. Setting his wand aside he pulled the cover from the tray filling the room with the smell of Sunday roast. His own mouth watered to the smell and his stomach growled loud enough to be heard. The bowl of mashed potatoes sat to the side but he wanted to offer her everything. She deserved it, and so much more.

He took a small bite of roast onto the fork before shifting to bring her more upright, "Chew slowly." Wary of her damaged throat he gently pushed the bite into her waiting mouth before taking a bite for himself. His attention remained fixed on her, ready to intervene if it was too much.

The flavor of the gently roasted beef exploded on her tongue. It was more delicious than she could even comprehend. Her stomach growled with appreciation as she chewed, wanting to savor it for as long as possible. When the heat of the next bite came under her nose she swallowed and opened her mouth again. A bit of vegetable this time, the carrot melted against her tongue and she turned her head up licking the corner of her lips in gratitude.

Severus used his thumb to wipe a stray bit of gravy from her chin before giving her the next bite. On and on they went. Taking turns until the entire meal was finished, even the small side of mashed potatoes. As he set the fork down he took notice of her weight steadily increasing against him. He shifted slightly, gently pressing his hand against her firm stomach before pulling her down against the mattress. Her face twitched as she fought the call to sleep. Her hand weakly clinging to his arm before he guided it up beside her head.

"I'm here..." Severus pulled the mussed blankets from under her frame, her body rolling trying to get closer. As he shifted further onto the bed she followed until her head was pressed into his waist. A pillow behind his back kept him upright and a secure arm over his waist kept him in place. His own eyes grew heavy and before he was even aware the world had gone out.

oOOo

Morning light was an unwelcome visitor to the slumbering pair. Severus had adjusted in his sleep coming down further onto the bed, leaving only his shoulder and head propped against the pillows. Hermione too had shifted, her head coming up from his waist to rest over the bandage over chest. Her arm had remained around the broad expanse to tuck into the space between his arm and side. His hands had come down to hold her head and arm respectively. Keeping her secured in her position.

As the rays grew larger the Severus turned his head trying to escape the brightness. His body ached in too many places to count the salve that had numbed the pain, having lost its effect. Begrudgingly, his eyes opened to the light of a new day and his brain tried to process the extra weight over his person. Mother nature was calling to him and he was certain that the girl in his arms would wake as soon as he made to leave to answer the call.

Praying that the girl would remain asleep despite believing otherwise, he started to pull himself from beneath her warmth. Her face pinched from the movement and he could tell she was starting to wake. Unwilling to have an audience, he pulled down one of the pillows to take his place before slipping off the far side of the bed.

Without looking back to see if his plan had worked, he rushed towards the bathroom. At the very least he would be back quickly to console her fragile mind.

Hermione woke just as the door closed softly. Her mind grinding slowly as her senses started to come alive. The natural sounds that came with the castle filled the white noise that had so often filled her mind. The smell beneath her nose told her that she had remained in his bed but the cool fabric of the pillow beneath her outstretched arm told her that the Medicine Man had gone.

Her throat pulsed with constricting fear as she turned her head towards the warmth that came from overhead. Her body ached in ways she hadn't even known possible, even the hair on her skin felt as though it had been damaged. As she forced herself onto her back a twinge in her stomach made her pause.

It took her brain a moment to understand what it meant before a wet warmth started to grow between her legs. Her body's natural ability that had been dampered by her severe malnutrition now coming back into function. Tears of shame rolled down her face as the bed beneath her grew warm.

Severus had moved as quickly as possible, coming back into the room to the sound of weak choked sobs. His eyes moved towards the bed and his feet moved quickly. His mouth opened to reassure her before taking in the dark spot slowly forming over the blanket. The smell hit him next, not over-powering but definitely recognizable. His lips pursed as another choked sob filled his ears.

"It's alright...Miss Granger? Miss Granger, it's alright... calm down..." His wand banished away the soiled sheets with barely a thought exposing her to the light of day. Her body recoiled as the warmth was pulled away, curling onto her side to hide her face into her knees.

Another silent spell removed the liquid from her pants. Coming closer, he sat onto the edge of the bed reaching over to place a hand upon her quaking shoulder, "Let's take a bath... you'll feel better after you take a bath..."

Hermione couldn't control the noise of heartbreak that passed her lips. She felt disgusting like an animal. The words that _he_ had spoken to her ringing in her mind, forcing her to believe every epithet that he'd thrown her way. Her eyes closed tighter when a hand entered her hair, something that normally brought her comfort only making her heart twist painfully. She didn't want to be there anymore, she didn't want to breathe anymore, she didn't want to hurt anymore.

Severus could feel the pure emotional outpouring echoing out from her cries. Soft, muted, yet so desperate for an answer. He had wondered when she would finally break. When her mind would be too broken to find something to cling to. It was at that moment that his own life, his own pain was reflected back at him.

Hermione barely reacted to the hands that came beneath her; her body shaking and gasping for air through her sobs. The hands that guided her up made her world turn on its end but she found no strength to cling to him. Her body was heavy as he pressed her to him. Her head fell against his chest; the beating of his heart like a bass drum pulsing through her shattered mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione turned her head slowly from the soft wet cloth that was massaging away the tears that just wouldn't stop. Silent now, they continued to run down her face as though they had been built up for years. Her body laid heavily in the supporting arm of the man whose lap she laid across. Too weak willed to give him any assistance in keeping her head above the water that now surrounded them.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Severus waited with Saint-like patience for a response.

She hadn't shown any emotion since he'd taken her from the bed to his private bath. It had been a challenge with his damaged shoulder and his jaw pulsed from the force in which he'd ground his teeth to get her there. He needed his own potions, salves and care but he'd uncharacteristically set her needs above his own.

Her lack of reaction to his touch was more worrisome than her previous one. He did truly wonder just what was left of the infamous know-it-all. As his hand dipped back into the water to run the cloth over her bruised neck and bony shoulder he tried to remember what she had been like before. His mind tried to pick out anything in his memories of her that made her stand out.

Unfortunately, his mind was unhelpful. He'd so constantly grouped her with Potter that he couldn't think of her as an individual. She was just one of a set. Part of the 'Golden Trio'—true she was the brains but that was all he knew.

His head turned down as he tilted her head back. Her cheek cradled in his palm, he thumbed her cheek before releasing the cloth to gently open one of her eyes. Not too far, just enough to see what color the white was. Her brows furrowed just a little before she willingly opened her eyes further. The iris looked at some obscure place before twitching. He let out a slow breath before her eyes turned upward towards his own.

Defeat looked back at him. The small light that he had seen before had gone, leaving behind a stained red void. He pressed into her mind as gently as possible but found her mind quiet. No small light in the back flickering with hope. No memories whispering in the void.

His hand came down to her chest, resting over her heart. He searched and searched trying to find anything to bring her back to him. Just when he'd thought there was nothing left of her to save, his own voice came through the darkness. Like a gentle caress against weathered skin. She still trusted him, deep down inside her heart, hidden away in the unreachable part of her mind.

Severus blinked slowly, pulling out. His eyes ran down her small frame, his own mind turning with every choice he could possibly make. Her body was healing but it was her mind that worried him so. He couldn't even think of the proper course. Logic did not have a place inside her world. He needed something else, something more, to reach her.

"I am going to free you of the stone inside you today." Severus kept his words soft but there was a hidden tension.

Hermione merely closed her eyes, the tears that had been falling having come to a stop. She could only press her face closer to him, ready to take whatever he had to give, until her last breath.

Severus reclaimed the cloth, wiping away the last of her tears. He had no way to know if what he was doing was right. Only that something needed to be done. A slow breath left his nose as he ran the cloth lower, gently massaging her chest with the soap before going lower into the water. He kept his touch light as he ran it over her waist.

The bruise salve that had been administered had seemingly removed the pain but the large hand prints were still very much visible. It was still hard for him to fathom just how much damage could be done to one person in such a short amount of time but then again—it had taken him mere seconds to dispose of the snatchers who had aided in her capture.

Deciding not to dwell on those thoughts any longer, his hand went lower massaging her most intimate of places. Despite the void inside her mind he could feel her legs twitching against the back of his hand. Eventually, they opened giving him full access to clean her.

He kept his movement gentle but purely clinical, his eyes locked solely on her face. The pleasure that he'd seen there often enough was not present—rather a look of confliction. He didn't linger. Pulling the cloth up to set along the side, he shifted his hold to better pull her up so that he could stand.

"You're... hurt..."

Severus paused to her words, turning his head down to try and see into her face, "I'll be alright..."

"I hurt...you..."

"No, you did nothing of the sort." Severus' heart dropped lower, the soft tone of her words striking something inside.

Hermione swallowed thickly, tilting her head back to where she believed his face to be, "I'm sorry..."

His heart reeled, his first proper, logical conversation with the girl and she was apologizing to _him_. It hurt more than he could possibly understand, "You have nothing to be sorry for..."

Hermione's tongue stalled in her mouth, her brain desperately trying to cling to his words. She didn't believe him, she couldn't. It was her fault for trying to stand, her fault for being born. The Medicine Man had saved her—she was to blame.

"None of this is your fault..." Severus' tone grew stronger, "I promise you... One day you will understand this." It was a promise he was going to keep until his final breath.

oOOo

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

"There is nothing else I can do."

"Why did you use his services at all? You know the dangers he possesses."

"It needed to be done."

"Oh, Lucius..."

Narcissa turned away from her husband with disappointment. She loved him but the choices he was making were going to damn them all. The girl had survived but just barely. She had made sure to do her utmost to make sure of that. Her nose still lingered with the smell of blood and the beds of her pristine nails were stained.

Draco was set to leave for Hogwarts in the next hour but she had to make sure that the girl was secure. It wouldn't do well for any of them should she escape. Or if her insane sister got the bright idea to let off some steam before the Dark Lord had a chance to see her himself.

Her feet took her down the winding steps towards their cellar made prison. Their new gaurd, a man whose name she didn't even want to know, stood relaxed against the door. He was young in the face but his eyes were hard as stone, not a single ounce of empathy inside them.

Her stiff walk and sharp eyes moved the boy from his post without comment. Her eyes instantly turned down the dimly lit stone corridor before lowering down to the small blonde. They'd given her a mattress to lay on and a thin sheet to protect her from the natural dampness of the room. Though much had been done to save her life, basic creature comforts had been barely provided.

The girl was resting, her skin pale but her chest was moving. The meal they had provided, oatmeal with toast, had been partially eaten before the girl seemed to have given up. The elves had mended her clothes and removed most of the blood. The fact that she was breathing was enough for Narcissa. It wouldn't do for her to become emotional in any regard. As long as the girl lived, her family was safe.

oOOo

Hermione felt as though she were wrapped inside of a cloud. The softness and gentle warmth of the blanket that covered her bare body relaxing her mind into a gentle haze. She could hear the Medicine Man moving around the room, doing what she was unsure, but his mere presence was comfort enough.

The lotion he'd put all over her skin made her body feel strong and clean. The small aches and pains had gone; leaving her feeling strong. Her head turned slowly, a new bandage had been placed around it but the salve had loosened her throat allowing her to breathe in his scent deeply.

A warm cloth came over her eyes, releasing a small squeak of surprise but she didn't reach up to pull it away. She merely allowed its warmth to sate the gentle burn that had become so present she hardly remembered to think about it until it was gone. Her mind had started to drift before her ears registered that he was speaking.

His words were lost but her attention had been gathered once again. She felt the blanket that had been wrapped so gently around her coming open and released her hold. The backs of his fingers brushed over her stomach and something warm started to fill her chest. Her head shifted down to follow his movements, the blanket being gently tucked to her sides as the warm air moved over her skin.

Severus was trying to keep his mind as clear as he possibly could. He needed to get the stone from inside her but the way that he had to do it made his stomach churn. It wasn't the first time he had violated her but he surely hoped it would be the last. Of course, he could ask for her consent but she was no where in her right mind to give a proper response. His best course was to do it as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"You may feel discomfort but it's important that you stay exactly as you are." It was at the very least fair to warn her about what he was planning. Though he'd read the information that the book he'd found provided; there had been very little on exactly what the afflicted truly felt from their perspective.

A deep breath cleared his thoughts before his hands came down over her bruised thighs. He couldn't help but stop to compare the size of his own hands to the man who had left his mark on her. Nearly the same, it only made his heart heavier but his will alone pushed the darker thoughts aside. If he survived this war, he was sure to exact his revenge. On simple principle alone; the idea of ridding the world of that vile human made his day just a bit brighter.

His thumb moved slowly over her outer folds. Testing her reaction and comprehension of what he was to do. The tension inside him wound just a bit tighter when her legs opened further and her hips rose. He knew he needed her partially aroused otherwise the half of the dual dragon that he needed to return inside her would be a most unpleasant experience.

While not exactly practiced in the field he was patient and observant enough to adjust his methods to her needs. The cloth he'd placed over her eyes had fallen to the side when her head pressed back into his pillow. A soft noise left her parted lips when he adjusted his hand. He paused only briefly to take some salve onto the tips of his fingers before very slowly pressing upward.

Hermione could feel her world starting to tilt. He was so gentle, so slow. It was like nothing she'd ever felt from him or anyone before. On the other times she could recall, he'd felt rushed but now, it was as though he wanted her to enjoy what he was doing. That he wasn't just healing her but trying to illicit a reaction from her.

Even without the poisons in her body Severus could feel her starting to react to his ministrations. He wasn't exactly sure where her mind was but he wanted to make sure nothing he did reminded her of the men who had abused her. The fact that she was his student and that this was very much happening inside the headmaster's chambers was not lost on him. He was sure he could never raise his eyes to portraits inside the office ever again.

Hermione's toes curled as her heavy body started to arch. The weight that had caused her to completely give up hope was starting to pull away; leaving behind reignited nerves that made her stomach flutter. Her hands came up from her sides, her nails lightly dragging over her chest before raising higher over her head. A small tremor rumbled down her frame before the blackness behind her eyes gave way to a starburst of pleasure.

Severus paused as he felt her inner walls press down around his fingers. His eyes turning up to her face that expressed her pleasure. Her release was soft, gentle like his fingers, but the result was unmistakable. A slow breath released the tension in his jaw as his fingers withdrew.

His eyes turned to the corner of the bed where the two halves of the dragon laid. A quick glance to the text he'd laid there as well brought his hands down. A cursory glance over the two halves made his stomach churn before he pushed the half that had been inside of Granger into the half that he'd taken from Marxan. He turned the pieces, feeling them sliding into place, the locks clicking as the magic inside both started to power down. A small pop of stone settling into a catch turned his head and released his hand from the dragon's head that controlled the inner piece.

A deep red light glowed bright through the carvings along the side before the head began to turn on its own. Another small pop filled the room before a much smaller rod slowly came out. Like stacked cups, the piece came out individually and Severus recognized the rings just under the neck from the book. This was the part that needed to go inside to remove the collar that held the previous version in place.

"Miss Granger?" A soft breathy moan and a turn of her head was his only response. Her face was flushed and her chest was fluttering softly. She hadn't made any noise during her release, just a soft grunt before her body had locked down. "I'm going to remove the stone now...please stay still."

A deep breath brought his mind back into focus before his free hand gently parted her folds. The smell of her release left his head a bit soft. Despite the circumstances, his body's natural reaction to the soft undertones made his throat tight. His jaw clentched as he pressed the smooth rounded end against her, his eyes flicking up to gauge her reaction. There was a bit of a resistance before his previous deed allowed the stone to push in smoothly.

Hermione couldn't stifle the small gasp that passed her lips. Her body arched, the feeling of being full filling a void she desperately wanted filled since he'd removed the stone. Her hips rocked slowly before his hand came down over the bone to keep her still. She whimpered softly trying to understand, when she felt the rounded barbs that had been digging away at her bone, quickly release. There was a pause, then everything inside her was gone.

Severus stepped back, returning the pieces to their proper place. At the final click, the dragon's head opened as though to roar but no sound came out. He pulled the chain from the inside of his shirt snapping the it away. Taking hold of the ring, he let the chain fall to the bed before putting the ring inside the dragon's waiting mouth. A sharp pulse of magic vibrated up his arm when the dragon closed its jaw. The entire torturous device finally in one piece.

Severus knew exactly where he was going to hide the device. Though for right now, he settled it inside a box with enough wards to keep out anything, living or dead. With that secure, he turned his eyes towards the clock knowing that he had other obligations to fill.

The early morning was gone, though there was still enough time to continue with his other plans. A softly whispered cleaning spell over the both of them brought him back over the girl and he started to pull the blanket back over. There were clothes for her in the suitcase. He just had to get her inside without dropping her. The injury to his shoulder was not completely healed but he was sure he had the will enough to push through the pain.

"Do you have any pain?" Severus picked up the cloth he'd placed over her eyes as he spoke, setting it aside. A small shake of her head nodded his own, "I'm going to take you some place safe. After which, I shall give you another potion for your eyes and ears."

"You...stay?"

"I cannot...though I will be nearby. I shall bring you lunch but I want you to continue to drink. There is a loo inside where you will be." He didn't want to make her upset by her accident that morning but the logistics of the situation were as they were. He didn't want to give her anymore potions than what were necessary as it was paramount that she regain control over her body. It was the first step to rebuilding what was lost.

Hermione didn't argue, though her heart ached at the oncoming loss of his presence. When his hands came under she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, mindful of his shoulder. The soft blanket helped distract from the feeling of being lifted and his smell blocked out all other thoughts.

oOOo

"Any news?"

"No..." Remus hung his head, coming to sit down at the table holding what was left of the Order.

Hermione had been missing since mid-June. No one had been able to find any information one way or the other. Now, it was the end of August. The order had tried to make her a priority but with so many others in danger and the trail having gone cold; they were about to make a most difficult decision.

"Luna has been taken now as well." Mr. Lovegood did not dare to lift his head from his cup of tea. He knew he was to blame for her capture. Having left her home alone that day to try and find more information for the Quibbler.

"You think she's still alive?"

"I've received a letter ensuring her safety as long as I stop writing. They're going to send her to Hogwarts if I promise to keep quiet."

"How are they going to do that?"

"I don't know..." Mr. Lovegood ran his fingers through his hair closing his eyes tightly, "I don't even know where she's being kept..."

"We have eyes inside of Hogwarts...if they did actually follow through... What's to happen if we got her out?" Remus was not following the logic of the compromise.

"They'd find us...and kill us both."


	16. Chapter 16

"Is everything packed?" Harry grunted, pushing his dirty shirt into his bag.

"Yeah..." Ron, who'd barely had enough mind to tie his shoes these days, dropped his bag down before taking a rest on a nearby log.

The both of them had been running blindly since the attack at the wedding. Lost in the chaos, they'd grabbed whatever they could and stuffed it into their rucksacks before running for the woods surrounding the burrow. They'd been secluded in that time before they'd decided to finally break into the ministry. That day, was finally upon them.

Their first stop had been Hermione's home. It had taken them days to get there as neither of them had trusted their ability to apparate. That fear had quickly passed when they'd nearly been captured while trying to find their own clues inside her home. Having tripped a ward on their way in to investigate what had been left behind, they'd barely made it through the front door before they'd been spotted. All they had been able to find was an empty house and a wide trail of blood leading into the kitchen that had long since dried.

Neither Ron nor Harry had been in any position to take to finding her themselves, having trusted in their elders up until the fall of the Ministry. It was a constant weight that had fallen on them both. Each day, weighing down their hearts even farther.

"Dung had said Umbridge had the locket now..."

"Yeah... we'll look for it..."

"You think she's still alive?"

"Yeah... I do." Harry closed the picture he'd managed to save for them both. A group picture of them from their fifth year. It was old, but it was all they had to remind them, to bring them hope.

"Come on... We've got work to do..."

oOOo

Severus stood tall in the shadow of an alcove over looking the courtyard. His face devoid of any emotion, though his eyes held the weight of every child who marched passed. He counted silently, noting instantly who was missing. He was sure the Dark Lord had made some last minute adjustments to his enrollment. He would do everything he could to ensure—there would be no more.

He turned away slowly, taking the stairs leading back to his office. He'd settled Hermione into the sitting room. She had asked him to stay—begged him. He had had to leave her in tears, curled up on the pillows. He'd hidden the suitcase inside the trunk at the end of the bed with a blood ward that would only open to him. It was risky, as he could be struck down at anytime but the alternative was even worse to bear.

Soft murmors filled his ears as he walked through the office, unable to lift his eyes. He could feel the weight of their judgement boring into his soul but he would not bend to them. A glance to the mirrors overlooking the grounds told him his presence would be requested soon.

oOOo

Hermione sniffled deeply trying to breathe through her tear stuffed nose. Her silent cry had left her throat sore and her mouth sticky. The comfort he had brought to her had gone, leaving her mind and body at odds. She had laid there for an undetermined amount of time, unable to raise her body.

The potions he had given her were not helping. Her inner ear felt like it was doing cartwheels and her eyes burned both from the tears and the medicine he'd given her. She had lost her sense of time without the sun burning her skin, it only served to make her more anxious. He had said he'd return for lunch but there was no way for her to know when that would be.

Hermione rolled slowly onto her stomach, the dull ache between her legs reminding her of what he'd done. She tried to hold onto the feeling but just like everything else in her dark world it fluttered just out of reach. Her mind turned trying to think of how she could feel him again. Not just there, but everywhere.

On and on her mind went, running in circles before the sound of her own breathing threatened her remaining sanity. Her hands came up, clawing at her ears, trying in vain to take away the sound that he'd given her. It was torture. An all new breed. She needed to move, needed to get away. She needed something more to cling to. Something real, _alive._

She managed to get to her hands and knees, pushing her way through the pillows to the soft carpet beneath. The feeling of it under her fingers was enough to help calm her mind somewhat and gave her a new purpose; explore her new prison. The hope that he was just in another space pushed her forward from the pillows and off of the rug they had been laid on.

Fear crawled up her spine when her hand landed on the smooth surface just beyond. While he hadn't explicitly told her to stay she felt as though she were breaking some unspoken rule. He had told her that she had access to a loo and had even brought her hand over the raised path that supposedly led to it.

Her head pulsed as she felt along the outskirts of the rug, searching for the raised path. Her natural sense of direction was useless without the moving heat that the sun had provided. The space was merely too big to discern without some sort of way point.

Eventually, her hand fell upon what she'd been searching for and she hesitantly reached out as far as she could, testing the waters of her imprisonment. When nothing and no one came to stop her, she slowly left the safety of the pillows. Her body trembled as her knees settled onto the hard floor, it felt like wood and lacked any identifing smells.

Cautiously she krept forward, keeping her body low. Her nose twitching as she tried to smell any changes. Hand over hand, she followed the raised line further and further. Like a cat on the prowl, her small form slunk forward until the path took a turn. Another pause, a desperate attempt to hear anything before she turned her body.

Her heart was pounding now, her entire body pulsing. She had left the safety of the pillows, _he_ had not come. No one had come. Her head lowered down as her body began to lose its strength, her forehead pressing down onto the floor. What was she doing? Why was she tempting fate? Was she _trying_ to get herself killed? Wasn't that want she had wanted? What if... What if her actions got the Medicine Man killed?

That thought froze her in place. As much as she didn't care what happened to her—after all, she was nothing—the mere thought of harming the Medicine Man was too much. He'd already been injured because of her. What if this time... he couldn't be saved?

What if he was bleeding out right now? What if _he_ had gotten to him first? What could _she_ do? Nothing. She could do nothing. For she, was nothing. Her soul pulsed, as though to refute the words that had been so viciously beaten into her.

"Miss?"

Hermione jolted so hard that she actually collapsed to the side. Her arms coming up around her head instantly, her body curling up tight. Soft apologies murmured unintelligibly passed her lips as she struggled to breathe through her bruised and now constricted throat.

"Oh, dear..." Misty wrung her hands before coming closer. Her years of service in the hospital wing had removed her timidness but she still felt guilty for having startled her. The Headmaster had asked her to come keep the girl company until he would be able to return. Her promise to protect her with her life was easily made.

"It's alright... you're safe..." Misty didn't touch her but did come closer, tilting her head to try and hear what was coming from her mouth. She had recognized her instantly when she'd come the first time but the headmaster's warning prohibited her from sharing her knowledge. Though she was unaware of the circumstances, her duty to the school and all those in it stood strong in her heart. It wasn't her place to know _how_ she'd come to be there.

"The H-Medicine Man has sent me to look after you while he is away..." Misty kept her voice soft and her distance friendly.

A small step closer turned her head down and her brow lined with worry. A small spell removed the liquid from beneath them both but her heart ached at the sight of the once brightest witch of her year quivering with unbridled fear. "Hermione...I promise... it'll be alright..."

oOOo

"You have some nerve taking my elf Severus. What do you even need her for?" Poppy's tone was sharp but even. She wasn't so much upset about loosing her assistant so much as not having had the situation discussed first.

"I am not at liberty to say." Severus kept his tone even but made a point of inclining his head ever just so towards the portrait behind him, "I assure you she'll still be available should an... emergency arise. As for now, I am in need of her services."

Poppy narrowed her eyes at the portrait feigning sleep behind the dark haired man before fixing her gaze onto the man before her. She could tell he was injured, she'd seen to him too many times not to know the signs. Sallow complexion, tense jaw, pulsing vain by his temple. She knew when it was wise to ask and understood now was not the time. She had yet to have taken sides over his allegiance, having so many times seen the results of his exploits first hand. She was sworn to secrecy by an unbreakable vow but even still she knew he wouldn't confide in her.

"Very well..." Poppy straightened herself up, "But know this, I will bury _you_ , before I bury any of these children." With that, she turned on her heel knowing he was wise enough to hold his tongue.

Severus let out a slow breath as the door to the office closed. A sharp flick of his wand warded the door before he turned away. As much as he wanted to be alone at that very moment, there was no time for rest. His lunch had been delivered just before Poppy had come to make her point and he knew the girl must have been starving.

With a spared glance towards the mirrors—adjusted to over look the great hall—he picked up the tray and retreated to his rooms. Practiced ease removed the wards from the trunk and a wandless motion of his hand opened it. He only hoped his plan had worked. He above all others knew what solitude could do to the soul.

His head turned over the half-walls, his feet leading him towards Misty's kind voice reading aloud a wizarding fairy tale. It was the much needed break from the absolute silence the suitcase provided. When he rounded the corner his frown deepened.

Granger was no longer on the pillows, the entire lot had been removed, replaced with a low set crib style bed. Granger had her face pressed into the wooden bars, one hand curled around one of the posts while the other was pressed to her open mouth that held two fingers inside. Her face was relaxed and her body was partially curled but all in all she looked relaxed. Her robe was gone, dressed instead in silk pajamas that looked suspiciously like his own.

Misty turned her head to his approach, the words she'd been reading fading out as she came to her feet. She set the book aside before meeting his glare with a worried look, "She was anxious... The confined space... seems to help."

"I see." Severus set down the tray as quietly as he could not wanting to wake her, "How has she been?"

"Scared. Anxious. She doesn't understand what's happened." Misty moved aside to let the headmaster come closer, watching curiously.

"Her mind is very fragile..." Severus gently pulled her fingers from her mouth not wanting her to get sores over her frail skin, "I need a way to make her understand..."

"I will search the hospital wing for any text that may help..."

"I shall call you if I need you."

"Yes, sir."

A heavy silence filled the room as Severus merely stood over her. His mind—as brilliant as it was—gave him no answers. His fingers ghosted over her parted lips before tracing the rise of her cheek, "Miss Granger?"

His voice was loud even to his own ears, though it was barely over a whisper. His touch and tongue, however, roused her nearly instantly. When her head turned, he vanished away the bars keeping them apart, "I am here...Are you hungry?"

Her nod eased some of the pressure in his chest, his hands guiding her up onto her knees before carefully helping her out onto the floor. He didn't force her to stand but did move towards the chair that remained. A small glance down confirmed that she was trying to follow after him and he made sure his boots hit hard on the wood floor. Before he sat down, he elongated the chair and retrieved the food he'd brought with him.

"I want you in the chair with me. Do you understand?" Severus very much did not like the visual before him. The sight of her crawling hesitantly towards him, creating unpleasant visuals as to how and why she chose to move that way.

Hermione nodded, though it worried her to stand, she had been given a command. That coupled with the happiness of a fulfilled promise gave her the courage to do what was asked. As she settled into his side, she wrapped her arms around her shins. There was a small metallic sound before the smell of warm food pushed out all other thoughts.

oOOo

"That's the office..."

"How do we get in?"

"Straight through the front." Harry adjusted his invisibility cloak, "I need a distraction. Do you have those beetles from the twin's shop?"

"Yeah...?" Ron nervously peeked out through the small door of the cleaning cupboard they'd managed to sneak into. Their growing frames had made i difficult for the both of them to be completely obscured while moving. They'd both decided that Harry would try and get into the office alone, while Ron would be on look out.

"Count to twenty then release it, I'll sneak in during the chaos and try to get some answers."

"Right."

Harry pulled the cloak over his head, turning out of the small closet. His heart was pounding in his chest as he silently moved towards the door. The entire room was silent, echoing with the sounds of pages all being turned in unison. The air in the room thick and depressing. He needed answers. He knew his mission was important but so was finding Hermione.

It had been months and her guidance was sorely missed. Everything about her, was missed. He felt as though he was running blind, using his gut to tell him where to go. His dreams had been one nightmare after the other, creating impossible scenerios for why she had suddenly vanished.

The door to the office was unlocked, but the eye held in the frame was eerily familiar. A lump formed in his throat as he waited for Ron to do what he needed to do. His ear ticked when he finally heard the small beetle skittering across the floor before the loud trumpet sounded, exploding the room in smoke and chaos.

Dashing through the door, he quickly closed it behind him, locking the muggle lock for insurance. There was no one inside, they had made sure. His eyes glanced up towards the hundreds of cats before settling on the paperwork ladden desk. The window behind was partially shielded by curtains but he could still see the smoke rising up over the central room.

He made his way quickly over to the desk, pulling open any drawer that wasn't locked. Nothing exceptional caught his eye before he turned his attention towards the many files that laid on the desk. With a small glance over his shoulder to ensure that he still had time, he pulled open the top most file without taking care to read the tab. The image that looked back at him made his heart skip three beats.

A wizarding photo, black and white, of Hermione settled inside of an alcove in the library moved inside its frame. Her bright smile as she laughed at something wasn't what had made him stop. It was the bright red X over the image with the equally bright stamp just beneath reading 'deceased'.

His entire world tilted, the floor that was beneath him feeling as though it had suddenly fallen away. His hand came down, lightly touching the image before a loud bang from behind him jolted him back into reality. His time was up.

Without truly processing the danger, he grabbed the entire file, pulling it under his cloak and to his chest. It wasn't what they had come to find but he would be damned to leave it behind. Another cursory glance over the desk filled his mind with others who had supposedly perished before he hurried back towards the door.


	17. Chapter 17

The world outside raged with a storm that seemed almost unnatural in its force. The entire muggle street was deserted, only the street lamps flickering as the storm threatened the power. Severus turned his eyes towards the house that stood abandoned, the muggle repellent charm standing strong even after all this time. He could sense the charm's creator and for a brief second—the smallest of moments, he wondered if they were still living.

The death eaters who had been sent to lay a trap had long since been relocated so he had no fear about crossing over the wards. Such a modest home, clean and well maintained, it was just what he would have expected.

The front door opened without a sound but the air inside smelled thick, musty with a hint of iron just beneath. The door opened up to a modest entranceway, that had three paths, one to the sitting room, one to what appeared to be a study and a staircase. From his vantage, he could easily see the dislodged furniture from a struggle and the large bloodstain that covered the wood floor leading into what he supposed was the kitchen.

His lips pursed tight but he resisted his curiosity for the moment and turned to take the stairs. A silent lumos spell ensured his ascent, the soft carpet keeping his footfalls silent. The light from his spell caught on the frames lining the wall but he didn't turn his head to examine them. No doubt they were filled with family photos of happy memories never to be made again.

The first door he came across led to a bathroom, to which he paid no attention. The floor beneath his foot creaked as he neared the next door and he turned his head down. His stomach grew cold from the smeared handprint along the bottom of the wall. Too small to have been a man's, he could only guess to which female of the house it belonged.

Despite the unease growing in his chest, he lowered his light down, following the splattered blood. There had definitely been a fight, a powerful one, the curse marks were evidence of that. The trail led to another door, that sat partially off its hinges. The light from the storm outside highlighting the blue wooden H mounted to the door.

His eyes raised from the carpet where a dark stain radiated out from the center. The desk chair that had apparently been pulled from its proper place laying sideways in the center over the stain. His stance shifted as he enlarged the light on his wand following the path the struggle. The entire room was covered in cast off. A big struggle evident by the darkness left behind.

Another step made something crunch under his boot and he paused to get a look. A picture frame, with a single tooth inside. He was very sure Miss Granger had all her teeth and felt a small bit of hope that perhaps one of her pursuers had lost more than that in the struggle.

His next more careful step brought him over to the desk that miraculously appeared undamaged. A single journal sat in the center, its baby blue cover tainted by a large puddle that had collected overtop. He raised it up from the wood top turning it in his hand before slipping it into his enlarged cloak pocket.

Trying to ignore the obvious; he opened the top drawer, smirking at the neatly organized pens, pencils and quills inside. With only a small shake of his head, he closed the drawer before turning his attention towards the bed. His entire reason for being there was to find something of hers that would bring her comfort. Something that smelled of the past. Something—that maybe—just maybe, could jog that secret little place inside her mind.

He had remembered Lily's room being filled with stuffed toys and other small things that made her feel warm and safe and had thus taken the risk. He'd never even thought about the home lives of the children he taught, and standing inside the room—despite its obvious circumstance—felt like an out of body experience.

The only knowledge he had was of something nearly 30 years ago when he had made his first friend. When he'd been invited over for dinner, to be introduced and accepted into someone else's home. Though the memory had long faded, the emotion it brought with was still present to that day. It was the first time anyone had ever looked at him like a human being, like someone who mattered.

A slow breath left his nose as he came closer, the bed was so dis-shelved that the mattress was actually sitting askew on the modest frame. Its neatly made cover dislodged and partially laying in the floor. Only a single decoration laid upon the surface. Its black eyes dark and heavily shadowed. By some miracle, the stuffed cat appeared to have been spared the bloodbath that had covered nearly everything else in the room. As he made to retrieve it something rattled against the tip of his boot, garnering his attention.

With grace only a man of his presence could create, he lowered down following the sound of its roll under the edge of the bed. When his hand curled around its polished surface he knew instantly what he'd taken hold of. Coming to stand once more, he brought it up to his wand light. It was hers, he was sure if it. The power that radiated out was unmistakable. His eyes traced the modest engravings before the wand found its home in his inner coat pocket.

He wasn't sure how all those who had surely come to investigate had missed it but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Another bolt of lightning lit up the room and for a second his own reflection in the glass made his blood run cold. He could feel the energy in the room beginning to shift. The warmth of one of the stones in his pocket reminded him just what he was doing there.

With only a small glance through to the back garden, he pulled the stuffed cat from the bed before turning on the spot. The searing pain in his arm altering his return. It was more than what he'd come for. Hopefully, it was enough to set Miss Granger back onto her feet. He just hoped she had the strength to begin walking. Time was steadily, running out.

oOo

"I can't believe we did it!" Ron cried out in both disbelief and pain. His shoulder was shredded but the warmth of the blood that ran down hardly registered over their success.

"Yeah...we did..." Harry panted heavily, his own injuries were distracting him from his friend's obvious elation.

"What's that?" Ron grunted, plopping himself into an overturned tree. The locket held firm in his grasp as he brought his other hand up to hold his shoulder. His eyes remained down on the file that had fallen face down out from under Harry's jacket when he'd taken a step.

Harry winced as he leaned down, having taken a stunner in the side had left him rather sore. The blood from the cut over his eye dropping down over the folder, "It's Hermione's...What they had on her at the Ministry."

Ron swayed dangerously watching the file duplicate, "Why would the..." His words faded out as he collapsed backward the blood loss from his sliced shoulder taking him under.

"Ron!"

oOOo

"You lied to me, Severus."

A cold chill ran down Severus' spine as he kept himself as still as he possibly could. The chair he found himself in was one of many lining the long table though he was the only one aside from the Dark Lord. Wisely, he kept his tongue silent, waiting for the other foot to drop.

"Potter has found another. Appearently, he is not so bereaved."

Before Severus could respond the doors at the end of the room slammed open with a rather rough looking Pius being escorted by a Death Eater whose name he had yet to learn. Their numbers having grown rabidly over the past months.

"My L-Lord-" Pius' words cut off mid-plea.

"Crucio!"

Severus watched the haunted man collapse down to the floor. The message his master was trying to get across, perfectly clear. He needed a way to find out more about Potter's movements and quickly before he was to find himself in Pius' place. He came to his feet, his jaw tight and traced the slow path his master had taken to inflict the most damage. When he was within a few yards he made sure to step inside the insane man's field of vision.

"I shall see what I can find, My Lord."

Severus gave the twisted man one last look before turning to make his way out. Their proceeding conversation about Potter's discovering rattling about in his mind. It was nearly a suicide mission. One he could not possibly complete with a positive outcome for any of them.

He could already tell Lucius had run his mouth about his abrupt appearance with Marxan. Though he was quite sure Lucius had left out the part where he was dealing with a blacklisted snatcher. His silver tongue had saved him once again but it was steadily becoming tarnished.

oOo

Severus had just stepped through the floo leading to his office when his ears thumped to the sound of a small fist pounding at his warded door. A quick glance to the mirrors revealed his unwanted guest to be none other than Flitwick whose scrunched face showed a barely restrained rage.

With a quick adjustment of his jacket and cloak, Severus took a seat behind the desk. Trying, rather successfully, to put on a face of blatant apathy. A wave of his hand lowered the wards and before he could even settle back into the chair, the short man was stomping into the room.

"I am a student short."

"Name?"

"Luna Lovegood. Don't suppose you have any idea as to why she wouldn't be present?"

The accusation was clear in the man's tone but Severus wouldn't allow his feathers to be ruffled so easily. Instead he pulled open a side drawer and pulled out a blank bit of parchment. He shuffled through as though he were looking for something specific before finally raising his eyes.

"It would appear as though she will be a little late for start of term. I have no exact date of her return but as far as I know. She will be returning."

"And why wasn't I told of this? I am still her head of house." Flickwit straightened himself up though was obviously still flustered about the entire circumstance. The whispers in the walls were spreading fear and they weren't just for the children.

"Message just arrived." Severus put the paper back into his desk before the idiot requested to see it. He was bold face lying but the Charms teacher quite frankly lacked in wit when it came to human interaction, "When I know of her return. You shall be the first I inform. Was there anything else?"

Flickwick huffed and sputtered obviously controlling his temper, "Nothing, Headmaster."

"Then I suggest you go take care of the students who have returned." Severus made a point of turning his head towards the large clock, its golden arms showing that it was nearly 10 o'clock, hardly the hour for such a hostile conversation.

"Quite."

Severus waited for the man to near the door before making sure his nastiness was well established, "And Filius, do not wait so long to tell me that one of your students is missing. Such recklessness in these times is likely to have someone killed."

A slow grin broke out over his face as the door to the office slammed shut. It was a low blow but it had felt unbelievably cathartic to give back some of the prejudice he'd received thus far since taking the position. He really didn't have much opinion either way on any of his co-workers. They were merely people who shared his workplace. It was a safe distance he had strove very hard to maintain over the years but he was sure it was one that ensured not only his life but theirs as well. Or at least _some_ of them.

Pushing that dark thought aside he pulled out the items he'd retrieved from Granger's home. Setting each of them down in turn, he spared a glance at the portrait to his back from the mirror on his desk. He could see the barely contained curiosity shining in the elder's eyes but luckily did not have to withstand his opinion on the matter.

He took the journal first, the soft leather bending in his grasp as he turned its pages. His brow ticked when nothing but blank bloodstained pages looked back at him though the edges were clearly worn. A small glance towards the wand he recovered brought it into his hand and turning to the center he pressed the sacred wood into its pages.

"Reveal your secrets."

Severus smirked as the wand responded to his command, his magic flowing unheeded through its core. It was an interesting feeling but one left to a later time. His eyes narrowed as ink started to bleed into the page, showing that tight neat scrawl he'd come to know well over the past six years.

Setting the wand aside he took a casual crawl through the contents, noting the various diagrams and arithmetic equations. It looked as though she had completely dissected nearly every spell and potion she had come across during her studies. As intrieging as it was it wasn't something to waste his time on. He had hoped it would have been a more 'traditional' diary. Outlining her escapades with dumb and dumber. Something he could use to try and jog her memory.

Just as he was about to call it a wash, a page near the back instantly caught his attention. The information was written completely in Latin and French but he could easily understand. His back straightened as he read further into the book his mind turning over the invaluable information within. If her logic was correct, which he barely doubted, she'd written down every possible horcrux that Voldemort had made up until this point. Her writings even included their possible locations.

It was more information than he'd been able to secure over the last 25 years. If she was correct, the war would end. That everything he'd been fighting for would finally come to a head. His guilt and responsibilities would be over. His brow twitched with fleeting hope and as he turned the page his eyes turned up to the large bookcase lining the far wall. According to her, the only thing strong enough to kill the pieces of soul trapped inside was the sword of Gryffindor.

He needed a plan.

The clock on the wall startled him from his deep thoughts and he snapped the book shut with new purpose. He had to make sure this information got into the proper hands at the right time. He also needed to confirm the legitimacy of her theories. It wouldn't do anyone any good to go chasing ghosts. No, he needed to be sure.

"Augusta, find them. Learn what has been taken. I need to know exactly what it is and what they plan to do with it." Severus watched the frame vacate with renewed hope.

A sharp flick of his wand exstinguished the lights in the room as he came to his feet. Replacing the charm over the journal, he shrunk it down and put it into his jacket pocket. He would need more time to investigate the journal fully but for now, he had other duties to tend to.

Grabbing the cat, he stashed the wand into a secret compartment under the desk, one keyed into the headmaster of the castle. It was the safest place he knew, one that would never be found without his help. He was sure the only reason the journal had reacted at all was because it had been sealed with a wand signature. Still, he couldn't risk having the two items so close together. No, he would hide it somewhere else. At least until it was time to pass it on.

His mind was already turning with the possibilities as he made his way down the spiral staircase. His feet instinctually led him where he needed to be and his heart actually fluttered at the sight of the girl sleeping so peacefully in her bed. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, her head turned partially into a hand that had come to rest beside her head. Her breathing was slow and her face relaxed.

Had he not known better—and the red scar over her eyes not been so bright—he would have believed her to be another student, merely sleeping the night away. As he sat down on the chair beside the bed he laid the cat he'd brought with him beside her. He didn't want to wake her if she were truly at peace but her head had already started to turn towards his presence.

"I'm here."

A soft smile ticked at the corner of her lips and the hand the rested over her growing stomach slid across the blanket towards him. Without comment, he took the smaller hand in his, giving it the faintest of squeezes. His body relaxed when she let out a small sigh and turned onto her side to face him. His jaw ticked as she brought his hand up to rest under her chin, held tight like a teddy bear.

Despite himself, he let his trapped fingers graze gently over her cheek, further relaxing her body into a true rest. The barely hidden tension draining out as she lost herself to his touch. It was a feeling of trust, something so pure—so innocent. It brought emotions up inside him that he didn't even have a name for. Lost inside their creation, he found himself held in place.


	18. Chapter 18

"Your name is Hermione Granger. You are 19 years old and a former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus kept his voice level despite the hours that had passed trying his patience. His eyes watching every minute change on the girl's face. He had promised her that he would sleep beside her that night if she completed all the exercises he gave to her.

He had left her side once she had fallen to sleep the night before, only to be woken in the early hours by her screams that came from the mirror he'd set on his bedside table. She had had a nightmare, a powerful one that had nearly taken away all the progress they had made thus far. She hadn't told him what she'd seen but the sheer terror on her face was enough to make him stay. That was nearly 6 hours ago.

Now, they sat inside the sitting room. Showered and with full stomachs. Severus was attempting to do what the snatchers had done but with a more positive twist. It was creative thinking that had come to him in the dead of night. A thought that was worth a try. After all, how much more damage could possibly be done?

"Repeat." Severus didn't like the idea of bribing her with food, though he saw little harm in bribing her compliance with snacks. He'd found out that morning that she had a particular liking for strawberries when her wandering hand had taken his instead of her own.

"My name...is... Hermione... Granger. I'm...19 and a former student..." Her head rocked back and forth, her face pinched as she forced the words through. Her throat was still a little sore but it was the sound of her own voice that grated on her senses, "Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

"Good." Severus leaned forward brushing her turned cheek softly before pressing the sliced strawberry to her lips. She resisted for only a moment before taking the piece into her mouth. His jaw twitched when she shook her head as though to shake the words from taking hold in her mind.

"You are a witch. Powerful, intelligent, and strong."

"I'm...a witch, powerful, intelligent...and strong..." Hermione could barely get the words out. Even with the sweet taste of strawberry on her tongue the words tasted bitter. She pulled her legs tighter to her chest, lowering her forehead down after receiving her reward. This game was familiar...but different. She couldn't understand what he was doing but she didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Severus let out a slow breath and wiped his hands on a towel. It was more than he had expected from her. He knew when to give it a rest. Switching gears, he pushed himself up from the chair and slipped his wand into his palm. Her mental exercises might have been finished but still more to do.

"Imperio."

Hermione gasped softly as her mind began to float, all her thoughts fading out to a soft soothing wave. A voice, whispered in the distance but she had no power to resist its command. As her legs uncurled from the chair she could feel her body crawling with fear. When the world tilted and her legs trembled with the weight of her frame she wanted to resist, to beg for him to stop though she had no control over her tongue.

Severus stood back to take her in fully. Her height was more than he had expected. The top of her head easily coming up to his chin. When she took her first step he could feel the torment inside her trying to push through his spell but he was stronger. Her steps forward were awkward though they didn't appear to be weak just unpracticed.

"Come to me..." Severus released his spell, fully expecting her to collapse but when she took her first step under her own power he felt her world changing, "Come to me..."

Hermione panted slowly through her open mouth, everything inside her screamed at her but his voice—his words alone—gave her strength she didn't even know she possessed. Her body trembled and the fear churned her stomach.

"You are strong, you are powerful." Severus extended his arms slowly; she was just two steps away, "Say it."

"I-I am... strong, " another step, "I am..." His touch, his hands taking her arms, "Powerful?" Tears of emotion bubbled up the back of her throat as her will to remain on her feet went out. Her body started to crumple when his hands tightened, keeping her up.

"You are safe." Severus kept his grip firm but unabusive. When he felt her left leg buckle he pulled her up against his body. His arms shifting to hold her up against him. One held her around her waist and the other at the back of her head, "You are safe."

Hermione clung tightly to his coat, her feet slipping slightly on the floor before she finally managed to support some of her weight. Her eyes closed tight when he pressed her head into his throat though she didn't protest. The feel of his body against hers was all she wanted in that moment.

"I am...safe..."

oOOo

"What were you thinking? Have you lost all sense?" Remus growled low, wanting very much to shake the teen in front of him. As it was, his wife was between them working on mending Ron's shoulder.

"It needed to be done... They're... prosecuting people Lupin! They're arresting them just because of their blood! You of all people should understand!"

"This isn't about me or them there is a bigger picture here. This is war Harry! And you being _alive_ is anyone's hope of surviving."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that!" Harry pushed himself up in a huff, his hand going up to tangle in his hair. The anger inside him was so strong it hurt. A snarl turned him towards his bag and he ripped through pulling out the file he'd taken from Umbridge's office. Without comment he stepped around Tonks pushing it hard into the man's chest, "Lot of good being alive did _her_."

Remus furrowed his brows in confusion, taking the file. He turned his head to watch as Harry stormed from the room, kicking over a table as he went. A slow breath deflated his own temper and he pulled the file from his chest.

When the it fell open in his hand his heart fell down into his feet. The red ink burned his heart and his eyes filled with stinging tears. Months they had searched, following lead after lead. He had been sure they'd found her, they'd just been too late. The camp they'd found had already been destroyed, they had been so close—he had been so sure.

"Remus?" Tonks lifted her head, worry filling her words.

Remus said nothing, merely folding back the front cover and setting it down on the table beside Tonks. As the love of his life lowered her head to look, he turned away following the same path Harry had taken.

oOOo

Hermione pressed her head tighter to the warmth of the Medicine man. Her body rocked in his lap, a self soothing action aided by his hands rubbing small circles over her back. She didn't understand why he hadn't come. Why their space was still safe after what she'd done. It was in this time her body reminded her that another had been absent in the time that had passed. Where was the man with the metal hand?

Her legs shifted as her hand left the soft stuffed animal she'd been holding, lowering down between her legs to try and sate the pain that his memory brought. Why hadn't he come? Did she dare to ask? Did he know?

"Are you in pain?"

His soft question stilled her hand and she shifted her head back towards where she believed his face to be. Her legs rubbed together for a moment before she went still, her face twisting with confliction. He had said they were safe but she was sure he'd promised that before. Did she dare to trust his words now?

Severus waited for an answer, clearly she was thinking of something, to what he couldn't be sure. They had been sitting in relative peace, her body pressed close as he read through one of the medical texts Misty had been able to find him. If onIy she would open her eyes to look at him so much confusion could be avoided. As it was, he knew the action was painful even with the salves and potions he'd be giving her.

"It's time to put in the potion for your eyes." Severus shifted his body so that her legs would slip from his lap to the floor before setting the book aside. She wasn't so much of a rag doll anymore and for that he was more than grateful.

Hermione turned her body but did not raise herself up. It wasn't until his hands came under her armpits that her body jolted. Her previous thoughts came back full-force causing a soft cry and a small begging plea to pass her lips.

"Please...I don't want him to come... please... don't make me... Don't make me..." Hermione curled her hands around his arms digging her nails into his coat as she refused to let her knees lock. Her mind had switched over, the calm peace of the room shattering.

Severus grunted from her weight flopping about. The injury to his shoulder pulsed but he refused to release her. This was the first time she'd actually vocalized her fear and it took his mind a moment to understand. He pulled her back against him, slowly sitting back down with her between his knees.

"Who?"

"The man... with bloodstained hands..." Her voice was a whisper choked with fear as though just mentioning him would cause him to appear. Her body pressed back heavily against him as her hand rose towards her still partially bruised neck.

The action cleared up any confusion he had and his heart ached. The memory of her laying on Marxan's bed, so close to death instantly coming to the forefront of his mind. His hands shifted into a comforting embrace, "I won't let him hurt you. You are safe here."

Hermione whimpered softly to his words, she wanted to believe him. Trust him. She wanted it with every part of what was left of her soul.

Severus held her close, his dark eyes glaring over the top of her head. It was a dangerous thing to promise. He knew the man still lived but also knew Marxan was smart. There was no way he was going to risk taking her, especially since he hadn't actually wanted _her_ in the first place. Not with such a spectacular failure last time. No, Severus was sure.

Despite this, he didn't force her to stand. Instead, he gently guided her down to the floor, "The bed is straight ahead..."

Hermione let out a deep breath and settled her palms onto the floor. When she felt him move around ahead of her, she immediately crawled after him. Her body lingered with his warmth, their day having gone so well despite being forced to walk. She was willing to trust him. She desperately wanted to. As she climbed up onto the bed, she swallowed thickly putting her arms down by her sides. When the soft bands came around her wrists her body tightened.

"Hold still... I know it hurts..." Severus leaned over carefully, lifting one of her fragile eyelids. He'd had to bind her to the bed as she'd completely lost herself in whatever dark space still filled her mind during her first treatment of the day. Her time on her feet had been longer than he'd expected but the emotional results had been unexpected.

He'd only left her for a short time, having gone to retrieve their lunch. When he'd returned he'd found her curled up in the corner of the room tearing at her hair. When he'd approached, she'd lashed out, getting in a rather impressive swing to his nose before he'd been able to subdue her.

"That's it..." Severus pressed a cool cloth over her eyes, letting her take a moment, "You're safe..."

Hermione whined and pulled against the binds holding her arms at her sides. It was a natural response to the pain and she desperately wanted to rub at her eyes. When she felt him shift off of the bed she kicked her legs trying in vain to push up against the strap over her waist. Though he had explained to her what he was doing her mind just simply didn't want to comply.

Severus pursed his lips as he cleared away the potions he'd set out. He really wished there was a better way, he wasn't even sure this method would work and if all her suffering would be worth it. He just hoped Misty had better luck than he.

Hermione let out a low whine as the pain started to fade, her body relaxing down. She turned her head slowly, not wanting to dislodge the cloth but wondered where he'd gone. As her mind cleared she could hear distinct footsteps moving away before coming back again. The next moment she was released and a soft stuffed animal was being pressed into her chest.

She took the animal tightly, its smell oddly comforting. As she was guided up she lowered her head down into its soft fur and inhaled. A niggling feeling like a long forgotten song pressed into thr back of her mind. Her remaining senses lowered her heart rate and relaxed the tension in her body. When his hand took her elbow she didn't resist, slipping her legs over the edge of the bed though she did pause, waiting for him to pick her up.

"I have a special treat for you, if you can walk beside me to get to it." The words he spoke tasted sour in his mouth but he'd chosen them carefully.

Hermione's face scrunched as she tried to decide on what she was going to do. She wanted the treat very much though she wasn't so sure she had the strength to achieve it. A soft noise came out of her mouth as he pulled away. Her body rocked on the edge of the bed and she waffled back and forth before finally, her feet went flat onto the floor.

Severus took her searching hand kindly in his own, as if he were bringing her up to dance. His eyes remained sharp as her body came up. Her tremble ran from her body into his own before she took her first step. He took his own back pulling her gently to follow him.

He had never moved so slowly in his life but eventually they made their way, step by small step through the doorway and down the small hallway. Just when her resolve seemed to crumble, they'd reached the sitting room. He brought her close, supporting her under her arm and carefully turned her by her waist towards the large overstuffed chair he'd made.

"Just a little further." He helped her climb into the chair before pulling his limbs back. His hands came up to gently brush away the silent tears that had fallen down her face before gently pushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"You're safe." He punctuated his words with a gentle caress over her cheek with his thumb before pulling away completely.

"I'm going to retrieve your treat. I am not leaving you, just stepping into a different part of this room." Severus waited for her small nod before straightening himself up. When he was assured that she was alright he quickened his pace towards the small kitchenette.

He had ordered a small cake with ice cream before their dinner. It wasn't something he normally indulged in but given the upcoming date, he felt as though he'd make the effort. He was quite sure she'd lost all sense of time but he didn't know what the world would be like in two weeks time. The Dark Lord was furious, there was no way to tell what would happen next.

Severus took the plate with a grim look painting his features. He couldn't even understand how his life had become so complicated. Why he was doing any of this. Even if he could heal her, what purpose did she have in this war? What did _he_ possibly gain? How could she be of any use to anyone? What was he even doing?

It was like having a pet. A pet that was completely dependant on him. On the one hand, his lonely heart enjoyed the human company. While on the other, he knew just what sort of dangerous game he was playing. There was nothing there for him. She was a child. A severely injured and mentally corrupted child.

Severus sat down beside the chair on an ottoman. The dark thoughts creating a hallowed look to his deep eyes. A slow breath through his nose did not lift his eyes but he did place the plate lightly against her curled legs.

"Happy Birthday."


	19. Chapter 19

"This...this can't be true..." Ron spoke through the tears that ran down his face. Nearly two weeks had passed since their escapades at the ministry. His arm had been wrapped and put into a sling as the salves and potions worked on repairing the muscle.

It had been a near life taking experience when Harry had gone to the burrow to seek help. Having left Ron in the forest, he'd barely made it out alive. His family had been relocated after the attack. Harry had somehow managed to appear right in the thick of it and was lost in the chaos.

Remus, who had spotted him nearly instantly had followed him back to the woods where he'd miraculously been able to save his arm. The elder had begged for them to return to the safe house but Harry had outright refused. Saying that they'd come too far to give up now. So they had stayed, hidden away, to lick at their wounds.

Harry gave his best friend a small glance from beside the kettle. He'd had this exact conversation with him every day since he'd shown him the file. His heart had been at his feet ever since he'd taken a look for himself; and despite the prayer he'd sent up to give him strength to believe it wasn't true, his heart was steadily losing hope.

Ron sniffled wiping away the last of the tears that had long since stained the paper within. Though it wasn't the words his focus had locked in on. It was the photos. Three in total taped to the inside of a page that had been included behind her certificate of death.

The first showed her simply walking down the street her house sat on, her back to the lens. Her walk was strong, tall and confident. It made his heart ache to think he'd never see that purpose filled stride ever again.

The second was of her parents, laying dead on the floor of their kitchen, their eyes wide and filled with fear as they laid in a growing pool of blood. The report had listed their cause of death as a muggle crime but Ron was no fool. There was no way Hermione would have died to some muggle burglar. No, he could smell Voldemort all over it.

The third picture had undone any logical thinking he had ever possessed. It had been taken by a different camera, the image black and white though still moving. He was sure it was the proof that the snatchers had used to collect their bounty in lieu of taking her actual body with them to the ministry. A secret snapshot of her life.

The image repeating inside showed just her shoulders and head. A hand coming into the frame to pull the heavy mass back. Hermione's face was coated in blood, nearly unrecognizable with the amount that oozed down over her features. Her eyes were closed but Ron was sure he'd seen her lips moving, speaking—to him.

It was an image that would never leave his mind.

"I can feel her...in my heart...I know she's alive...she...she wouldn't have died this way..."

Harry pursed his lips but had nothing to say. His eyes turning towards the fire as he tried to think of any possible way of winning this war. He couldn't even begin to think about the reality that was so heavily pressing down on him. He had thought he'd lost her once already, in the Department of Mysteries. Her body collapsing against his own, the fear, the cold dread of having led his friend to their death. This was not a game. This was real.

oOOo

Severus shifted some paperwork aside, stifling a soft groan at the mundane routine. The requests for extended detentions had increased nearly exponentially over the time that had passed and it was taking everything inside him to keep the children from being subjugated to meaningless torture.

The twins had been discreet thus far but it had been noticed. So much so that he couldn't in good conscience keep Misty from the hospital wing. Though she had delivered on finding a book on helping Miss Granger's mental state the results had been less than spectacular. She was still very much attached to his person, something to which he was just starting to accept though she had begun to communicate just a little bit more when it came to her basic needs.

Misty had also been able to find a book with spells and potions designed to fix all manner of ailments of the eyes. It had been the break he'd needed. The daily fights to put in the potion he was currently using had started to become more violent. The pain that the potion caused was a necessary evil but it hadn't stopped Miss Granger from fighting against him.

A soft noise from under his desk caused him to lean back, lunch was growing closer and he was sure the girl had gathered enough sense of time to tell. A gentle shift of his legs turned his body down so that he could better see into the enlarged space.

Since Misty had returned to the hospital wing Severus had taken to keeping Hermione with him whenever possible. She had been more than accommodating to the circumstances and rules for being beside him and had yet to cause either of them any trouble.

The space under his desk had been enlarged to allow her to sit up or lay down. A shield spell protected any sound from coming out to anyone who was on the other side of the desk. A rather crafty spell; it drew a line through the room, creating a false image that could be manipulated by the caster. He'd been led to it on his search for other things but had found it an invaluable addition to his arsenal.

He'd already tested it once—quite accidentally—when he'd forgotten that she had been there after a long tiring day. It had been a visit from Amycus informing him that Miss Lovegood had been escorted onto the grounds. It had only been a day before the witch had found herself in the hospital wing, having collapsed in the middle of the hallway with no apparent cause.

Though Severus was quite sure who was to blame, there had been absolutely nothing he could do about finding the culprit. What he had managed to do was create a position allowing the witch to assist in the hospital wing as a sort of 'punishment' for creating a scene. Poppy had easily understood the situation and he was sure he'd gained at least some points with her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm." Hermione shifted her body away from a small wooden box puzzle she'd been busying herself with.

It was difficult to try to solve without her vision but it gave her something to do. She had been so elated when he'd told her that she could stay with him. Her anxiety had slowly started to drop to completely manageable levels. Though she was still very jumpy, her constant fears that rampaged through her mind had gone quiet.

"What do you want to eat?" He'd slowly been giving her more and more control over things that could be controlled.

Hermione waffled her head before resting it down onto his knee. Something she'd taken to doing since coming to stay under his desk. She wasn't always there but she did prefer to rest there. Feeling his leg resting against her back had kept the nightmares away. During the times where she'd become restless, he would let her wander his rooms. She'd become more confident on her feet with the passing of time and felt less afraid about walking about.

"Can...I have...grilled cheese?" She scratched softly near her temple under the band that kept her eye's cool throughout the day. She could feel her body gaining more weight, more muscle. Their daily routines had made sure of that.

Wake up, medicine, repeating whatever he had for her to say, eat, workout her arms and legs, rest, wake up, more medicine, eat, wander, answer his questions, eat bathe, go to bed. Sometimes their routine would be disrupted and he would leave her with explicit instructions on what to do while he was away. Though his absence still worried her, she was no longer confined to the silent space. The natural sounds of the world around her were enough for her to focus on when she found herself alone.

"And?" Her weight gain had been slow, but apparent. Since giving her the choice to choose her dinner he had noticed that she would be very hesitant to choose something that would keep her full through the night. Now, he was giving her the choice for lunch so that maybe she would learn that she needed to eat more.

"Tomato soup?"

"And?"

Hermione let out a soft whine hiding her face down into his thigh like an ardent child. She couldn't think of anything else. Her body hadn't felt hungry in so long, at least not to the point where she wanted to eat her own fingers and it left her at a loss of what she _should_ eat and what was an acceptable amount.

"One more thing, Miss Granger. What about a dessert?"

"Can I have a snickerdoodle?"

"A?"

"A couple?"

"Better." Severus let out a slow sigh, running his hand down his face. It was more than what he'd gotten out of her in the last few days.

Hermione smiled ever just so and slowly crawled her way up from under the desk. The time that had passed felt like one long day but she could feel the darkness in her mind starting to lift. Small moments when she'd be resting or working on one of the puzzles he gave her would bring forth small snippets of her life before it had turned upside down. Images, fully colored and filled with muddled voices would appear through a dark tunneled haze, though sometimes heavily distorted, they would give her small clues about who she truly was.

The words she was told to repeat were starting to cement themselves as well; though the fear she had become so acquainted with would often push them aside it was gradually becoming weaker. She could almost say she enjoyed her present life even though she knew it was missing so many pieces. Her curiosity to find them was beginning to return as well and every time she'd had the strength to ask a new question he had provided her with an answer.

When she'd made it up to her knees Severus called the stuffed cat from the cushions and pressed it gently to her chest. It was never far from where she was but she didn't cling to it as much as she used to. It had become a sort of sign for her to know that he needed to leave her side but that she was never alone.

"Can you make your way to my rooms alone? I need to retrieve the new potion for your eyes."

"I think so..." Hermione didn't come to her feet. It was much too difficult to navigate without being able to use her hands to guide her.

"If you find yourself turned around, wait and I shall find you." Severus came to his feet careful not to step on her.

"Okay." Hermione gave him another faint smile before shifting her weight. She'd memorized the feeling of the stone and had steadily been able to discern the path to his rooms. It had taken some trial and error but she had managed very well, given the circumstances.

Severus watched her crawl away for only long enough to ensure that she was capable before crossing over the glamour shield towards the small laboratory that sat just off of the main office. As he closed the door his scowl turned to the recently filled frame behind his research desk.

"You're doing very well with her."

"This plan of yours better work."

oOo

"Hey, Luna. What are you doing?"

"Hey, Neville." Luna smiled gently, shifting slightly on the small mound of grass that she had come to find her comfort in, "I'm looking for the Angel."

"Angel?" Neville's face scrunched a little as he came to sit down beside her. Ever since her return she'd become increasingly more distant with everyone. He'd nearly lost his heart when he'd turned the corner and found her sprawled face down with her school books scattered on the ground in front of her as if she'd collapsed mid-walk.

He'd just managed to get to her side when classes began to let out. His panic causing other students to become agitated. Thankfully, Ginny had pushed her way through before either of the Carrows had made it to the center of the crowd and yelled at him to pick her up and rush her to the hospital wing.

"Yeah, sometimes I see her... there." Luna pointed up towards the high headmaster's tower where from their vantage just the smallest of lights could be seen through the glare of the overcast sky on the windows.

Neville followed her pointed finger but only strained his eyes trying to see whatever vision or optical illusion she must have been seeing. He kept his opinion to himself however but looked down when he felt her nudge her glasses into his chest.

"Third window from the gargoyle." Luna's tone was light, lighter than it had been in the days following her recovery in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had officially diagnosed her with dehydration but her ailment was much more severe. Thankfully, she had had all the necessary potions to have her back on her feet in one day's time, though she did routinely make her way back to receive supplement potions during her 'punishment'.

Neville gave her a kind smile before slipping the frames up over his eyes. He tilted his head back trying to adjust to the zoomed in vision. It took him some time but eventually, he managed to look at the window she had described. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he lingered over the window not really expecting to see much of anything when—the unexplainable happened.

The sheer curtain that gave the window is deceptive reflective properties moved and he saw what couldn't possibly be true. A girl—woman?—came into partial view. Their head was bowed, their dark hair shining against the light that filtered through. It was like seeing a ghost. The thick glass and glare from the sun overhead distorting almost all discernable features.

What he could see looked to be a female form, curled up in the alcove with her head resting against the glass. Her head was turned away into the room and her back was arched over her knees. When the sun cut through some of the heavy clouds he finally understood why Luna called her an angel.

Before he could express his astonishment the sound of pounding feet turned both of their heads, "Guys, you'll never believe what I found in the ROR!"

Ginny huffed softly as she came down beside them, obviously out of breath. She gave them both a barely restrained look of awe and excitement as she pulled a small powder blue journal from her pocket.

"You know how we're—you know— today?"

Neville and Luna both glanced at each other before nodding their heads and they both leaned forward to look at the book she was presently flipping through.

"So I went to the ROR, to I don't know—get ready for it and this appeared when I went in!"

Neville tried to understand her excitement but was having trouble following her rushed logic, "What is this?"

"Looks like a journal," Luna replied softly, also trying to follow along.

"It's not just _any_ journal." Ginny grinned when she got to the proper page, holding it wide for them to see.

"Is that-?"

"It is."

"How do we know we can trust this?"

Ginny grinned and turned the book over showing the neatly scripted engraving on the bottom border. She waited for them to recognize the lettering before closing the book, "How many people do you know, on _this_ mission with those initials?"

"This is big Ginny." Neville could hardly keep his eyes in his head they were so wide, "We've got to get it to them."

"I know." Ginny moved in closer, glancing around to make sure they were alone, "I'm going to meet up with them today in Hogsmeade..."

"Ginny that's dangerous!" Neville clapped his hand over his mouth, fearfully looking about before lowering his voice to a whisper, "You could get killed...or worse..."

"I know...but I have to see him, make sure he's okay...maybe they've...you know?"

Luna lowered her eyes down to her feet. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone about having been captured by snatchers nor anything she had seen during her imprisonment. Her nightmares were filled with so many obscene images that it was hard for her to discern what was real and what was just her mind trying to cope.

The one thing, however, that seemed to stand out as a constant was the sight of what she was sure were Hermione's last breaths. The sound and smell that came with the memory. While death had never been something to frighten her, the process of watching someone die slowly and in agony had struck a chord somewhere deep inside the blonde. It wasn't like when her mother died. It wasn't even close.

"Luna?"

"Mm?" The blonde shook her head to clear it giving a broken smile to Neville who was now stood and offering out his hand. She took it kindly and came to her feet before turning her head back towards the high tower one more time. Heaven help them all.

oOo

Hermione sighed contently rolling her head against the cool glass. The warmth from the sun was a welcome feeling. While she didn't miss being outside all the time, being inside had definitely made her long for the fresh smell clean air. The rooms she was allowed in weren't unpleasant in smell but the air was definitely stagnant.

"Enjoying the day, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jolted to the new yet oddly familiar voice. He sounded old, yet kind with just a hint of an edge to his tone. Her face scrunched tightly as she swallowed her head turning towards the far corner from where the voice had come. Confused that she hadn't heard any footsteps or the soft creak of the door, she wondered if the man had already been in the room when she'd entered. The thought brought her no comfort as The Medicine Man had not warned her of another's presence.

"Do not be frightened, I am merely a painting. Nothing more." Dumbledore smiled sadly. His blue eyes deep with regret.

"Paintings should be seen and not heard." Severus' sharp voice cut through the tension in the room. His dark eyes burning with anger that had they had any magical properties would have surely lit the frame on fire.

Hermione pushed herself from the window seal with speed that shouldn't have even been possible, tripping slightly on the rug she reached her hands out in front of her only to be caught from her fall around her chest by an arm. A low whine left her throat as she scrambled upright, her arms going around his neck.

"It's alright, I'm here." Severus was just thankful she'd nearly fallen on his good side as she surely would have toppled them both. He gave her a small squeeze before pulling her back to free his trapped arm that held a small surgical kit and the new potion that had just finished distilling.

His conversation with Albus in the potions lab had been unusually cordial making him suspicious when he'd left his frame. He'd left the empty frame in his room for emergencies and had thought Albus had been unaware he'd replaced it after having removed it when he'd first moved in. It would appear, however, that the man was as meddlesome as ever.

"I've got your potion... But this time, I'm going to put you into a deep sleep." Severus tilted her head up towards his face his concentrated brow growing deeper when she obviously tried to open her eyes to look at him but was unable to do so. Her skin also felt uncharacteristically warm to the touch.

"Miss Granger, do you feel alright?"

"Mm..." Hermione nodded her head weakly, her sudden movement had left some of her organs behind and her head was spinning in large loops. Her arms left his neck but kept a tight hold on what she could grab of his jacket unaware that her face was steadily turning green.

"Let's lie you down." Severus took her arm tightly and turned her in the proper direction. They walked slowly but mindfully. It was a great relief that she hadn't thrown up all over him but he could tell she was thinking about it. As he dropped her somewhat heavily onto the bed he moved to set down his tools while she laid back.

Hermione relaxed down onto the familiar bed, his scent filling her mind and calming her heart. The world had stopped spinning as well, easing the unrest in her stomach. There was a moment of heavy silence between them before her brain ticked, "Where... where am I?"

Severus paused, it was the first time she had ever asked such a self-aware question. Though he was certain she hadn't meant what bed she was lying on he felt a bit apprehensive about answering her question as it was meant to be answered.

"Right now, all that matters is that you're safe." Severus pursed his lips tightly bringing the dropper filled with Draught of Living Death closer. Too much and he could very well end everything right there.

The thought had great merit. The journal he'd found was more than what he could have ever hoped. It was the leg up he needed. It would help him play chess master and with his plan already rolling there was nothing more for him to do was to sit back and watch the pieces fall. Of course, he'd never have found it without caring for the girl. Part of him held responsibility for that. An honor bound feeling to see her return to health a remittance. Though in the end. Did either of them matter?

"I'm sorry..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny could hardly contain her voice as she rushed through the heavily packed stockroom. Her arms wrapped tight around Harry's neck as she pressed herself as tight as she possibly could. Though he held her back she could feel fatigue weighing him down.

"It's so good to see you." Harry pressed his face into her neck breathing in her scent deeply. How he missed her hugs, her smell, her smile. It was so comforting to have someone hold him close, "How've you been getting on?"

"It's been okay..." Ginny stepped back with a fading smile.

"Stay strong..." Harry gave her hand a squeeze before lowering his eyes, "I've something to tell you-"

"Me too!" Suddenly reminded, Ginny perked up. Turning away from his darkening face, she reached into her back pocket, "I found this. Hermione is absolutely brilliant. I bet she's out there right now helping you."

"Ginny."

"I mean it's really a miracle any of us have made it this far. This war would probably be over if we could just find where she's gone. I mean no offense Harry but she's basically your brain." Ginny continued her ramblings as she flipped through the journal unaware of the pain growing on Harry's face.

"Ginny." Harry didn't raise his voice but the pain turned his tone sharp causing the redhead to pause in her search for the proper page. Her eyes turned down to the folded paper that was being offered out to her.

"What's this...?" Ginny had a small idea of its origin based on the quality of the paper but didn't know why he'd have a paper like that in his possession.

Harry couldn't find the words, instead, he motioned for her to open it. The pained noise that left Ginny's throat made his heart shatter into tiny pieces. It hurt so much that it felt like he was receiving the news for the very first time all over again.

Ginny could find nothing to say. Her heart pulsed as her eyes traced every single letter in the name on the paper. Her brain could hardly comprehend the meaning. The very idea that Hermione wasn't just off away somewhere, that she wasn't reading a book in some safe house or fighting her way through snatchers to get back to them, simply impossible to understand. The idea that she would never see her bright smile, hear her kind words of encouragement or smell the odd combination of her strawberry body wash and old paper when they'd study together in the common room—inconcievable.

oOOo

The sound of feet pounding the hard pavement, the searing heat of the summer sun, the smell of freshly cut lawns. The bright afternoon sun lighting up hidden dangers lurking around every corner.

Hermione skidded to a stop, her wand out. Her eyes were wide and her heart pounding out of her chest as dark humanoid figures approached from all sides. What had she done? She had to go back. She couldn't leave them behind. A sharp explosion to her right sent her down the side yard of a nearby house. Mr. Walkins house. A kind elderly man who made them gingerbread cookies every Christmas.

She pushed hard through the gate, the ground spiraling as though it was on a turn wheel as she took a sharp left, barely ducking a stunning spell that exploded a gnome in the back garden. She scrambled onto a stone bench vaulting herself over the old wooden fence. Two dark shadowed figures appeared before her, faceless, barely human. Her own spells passed her lips felling them instantly. Her feet kicked off and she jumped, using their collapsed bodies to pull herself up over the next fence. Just one more yard.

As soon as her feet hit the ground her life began flashing before her eyes. Every memory, every happy moment, every sad moment running by around her. The sounds and colors mixing with rushing force. Her legs pushed, her body moving through as though moving through a visual timeline. From her first steps to her last visual memory.

Her body slipped and her world turned red. Warmth seeped into her clothes, staining her skin. When her eyes came into focus her heart ground to a stop. Her mother's face looked back at her. Eyes wide and glassy. Fear and pain etched into her still features. Hermione tried to scream, call out to her but nothing came. The next moment there was a loud roar and everything went black.

"Miss Granger?" Severus pressed harder over her chest. Moving in slow massaging circles to try and get her lungs rising again.

He'd just finished putting a small eyepatch over the eye he'd cut open and applied the new potion when he'd noticed her starting to come around. Her apology before he'd put her under had weighed heavily on his hands. It wasn't the words themselves but how she'd said them that had struck a chord inside him. Pushing away all thoughts of ending her life with two simple—usually meaningless—words.

It had been—by all accounts, a very impressive surgical procedure especially given that he'd never done anything like it before. His skill with cutting ingredients had definitely come in handy though he was sure his practice with animal eyes over the course of the past two weeks had ensured his success. Though he wouldn't know the full extent of his prowess until that evening when he'd remove the patch for the second dose of potion.

"Mum...mu-m?" Hermione's mouth felt thick, her tongue heavy. A voice just beginning to come through the heaviness that had taken over her entire body. A deep voice that wasn't her own. Her brain told her that she knew this voice, knew their name. Though as her nightmare began to fade so did their name.

Severus pulled back when the girl took in a deep breath, her body growing tense as her face scrunched lightly. A slow breath left his lips as her hands came up from the bed, clumsy and obviously heavy. To try and assure her that she was safe, his hand came down to lightly graze over her cool cheek.

Hermione pressed her heavy head into the hand that touched her. The confusion settling in her brain mixing with the feeling of time lost taking all her focus. It felt as though she lived inside two worlds. The world she knew and the world she had come to know. It was like trying to put together a puzzle when all she had were the edge pieces.

Severus slipped his hand down under her head as it became clear she was starting to come around. A small adjustment and he had her resting on a pillow that he'd removed before working on her eye. A few more diagnostic spells confirmed that the antidote to the Draught was doing its job and his touch had calmed her.

With nothing more to do than to let her come completely around. He pulled back to retrieve their lunch. It was a bit late but with the amount of focus he'd put into her, he was starving.

Hermione groaned softly, the adjustment made her head pulse. Her eye felt as though she'd run it full force into a door handle. The pain was dull but all-encompassing. She could hear someone moving about but didn't have the capacity nor the coordination to do much about it. Her entire body felt like a solid mass was weighing down on her as though she was waking from a deep sleep. Her mind was foggy with small snippets of memories trying to push through the darkness. None of it made sense.

Her instincts and her natural personality felt as though they'd been switched into the opposite position. Her normal fight to flight response felt like it was tilted, warped. Like someone had damaged it. Her present wont to be submissive churned against an undertone of power, of strength. Words, memorized, repeated over and over struck hard like a bell tolling. The more she tried to orient her mind the more difficult it became. Only one question stuck out above so many others. Where was she?

Severus returned to find the girl increasingly more agitated. Soft groans, possible attempts at speech filled the room and his extrasensory perception told him that she was well working her way towards a total regression. Her mind was teetering on the edge of coming back into its own or possibly being lost forever. He didn't know why it was happening only that it was.

Hands came from somewhere to her left, large, warm and rough. Her body wanted to feel them but her logic was begging to know to whom they belonged. When they took her raised wrists and brought them down away from her face she could smell something that she couldn't explain but it eased her heart. When they left she felt the tell-tale feel of a wand tip into her temple and everything in her mind went quiet.

"You are safe. Relax, you've just woken from Draught of Living Death, give it some time to get out of your system." Severus slipped his wand back into his sleeve before summoning over a chair from beside the fireplace. Their lunch sat on the bedside table waiting for her to be coherent again. As he relaxed into the chair, he kept his eyes trained on the girl. He'd cast a small calming charm over her but he was curious to see what she would do next.

Minutes ticked by like hours, watching, waiting. The soft noises of confusion and half-formed words had slowly come to a stop, leaving her laying silent. Her hands had moved to her stomach, slipping under her shirt exploring the growing cavern. When her head turned towards him he leaned forward just enough to make the leather in the chair creak.

"Where... where's... where's my... mum?"

"I don't know." Severus had his theories but he wasn't about to crush any hope the girl had, "Are you hungry?"

"What...what did you do...to my eye?" Hermione was trying to find enough coordination to sit herself up in the bed her body, however, was not so accommodating. What was helpful were the two hands that came under her arms to help pull her up and the rise of the pillows at her back. When she was settled, she brought her hand up to gingerly touch the round gauze before it was pulled away again.

"I hopefully made it better. Does it hurt?"

"Not unbearably..." Hermione was trying to equate the soft deep voice with a face in her mind but every time she thought she was getting close the memory slipped away into the darkness. A name, however, came forward though it provided no answers. Who, was the Medicine Man?

"Do you want a potion for it?"

"No...I'll manage..." Hermione sniffed the air just as her stomach let out a low growl, she could feel a heat growing over her cheeks but she didn't hide her embarrassment. The man with her now had certainly seen her in worse states.

"Then let's eat. I'll be able to take the patch off this evening if you leave it alone to heal." Severus made his warning clear, glancing at her through the side of his eye as she raised her hand up again. It was most likely a natural reaction but it was dangerous nonetheless. He'd have to keep an eye on her to make sure she left it alone until it was time to take it off or she'd risk infection.

"Tomato soup first, small sips."

"Thank you..."

Severus nodded even though she couldn't see. He took care in setting the tray over her lap before guiding one of her hands to the spoon set beside the bowl. He knew she could feed herself but his mind was turning over her sudden acuity. It was like a light bulb had finally gone off, the only problem was, what would his answers to her questions yield? Was he ready for a full force Hermione Granger?

oOo

"I'll get you the sword Harry...I can get it. I won't let you down." Ginny could hardly get the words through her tightened throat. Hermione, dead. The words kept swirling around in her mind over and over. There had been no news for months. No sign, other than what the order had found at her house. It hadn't looked good then but there had been no bodies. Just blood. Blood didn't mean you were dead. Blood meant you either fought and won or got away.

"This map...does it work on everyone?"

"Everyone in the castle. Just...tap it and well you know..."

"Yeah..." Ginny took a slow breath pulling Harry in for one more hug. Their talk had been slow but succinct. All information on all sides given.

Harry had the journal and his next steps towards getting the next Horcrux as well as plans to destroy the one he currently possessed. Ginny gave him a two-way parchment so that they could stay in contact but made it self-destructive with one key phrase so that if they were ever caught it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Ginny now had the Mauraders map to help her navigate the increasingly more dangerous halls at Hogwarts. Something she was sure to need with her new mission. Get the sword of Gryffindor out of the headmaster's office and into Harry's hands.

They hadn't yet decided on where to make the trade-off but they didn't worry too much as there was no telling how long it would take to get the sword out safely. They both agreed that tensions were running very high on both sides and that any moves they made would have to be exceptionally careful. They knew what they had to do but neither one of them felt as though they were alone.

"Next time."

"Next time." Harry pulled Ginny in close, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before hiding his face into her neck to take in her scent one more time before he made his way back to the woods. It was going to be a long few nights but he and Ron both needed to rest. Breaking the news about Hermione to Ginny had just brought all the feelings he'd managed to push down right back to the surface and he was sure he wasn't going to be good for anything at present time.

"I love you." Ginny sniffled softly running her hands over his face, her thumbs lightly running over his thinned darkened cheeks, "I just...thought you should know..."

"I love you, too." Harry gave her a soft smile, his eyes falling deeply into her own. The unspoken meaning of the sudden confession not lost on either of them. Life was short, and it was getting shorter by the day.

Ginny pulled away as slowly as she could before turning towards the door leading out into the shop. She waited until Harry was safely back under his cloak before opening the door. With a skittish glance towards Amycus, who had come to chaperone the trip, she slipped her way behind one of the larger standees before making a beeline for the door.

She was set to meet up with Neville and Luna at the Hogshead to share any information she gathered. They had all agreed to stay separate as they had already roused the suspicion of the twins when they'd worked together to get Luna to the hospital wing. Now it felt as though one of them were always watching them.

The air outside the shop had grown cold, though it was still fall, a darkness seemed to be growing over the small town. More and more shops had been closed since the start of term leaving the street vacant and depressing. The few that remained were hardly worth visiting though the students who had gone found comfort in the warmth they provided. It was just something to do to try and shake off the weight that had fallen over Hogwarts though with present conditions, only seemed to compound it.

Ginny wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she walked down towards the pub. The streets held a quiet murmur from the students moving about. Ginny kept her head down but her ears open. One couldn't be too careful with Death Eaters as chaperones.

Thankfully, the long walk was without incident. Pushing through the old wooden door Ginny raised her head towards the back corner. A small booth perfectly nestled away. With a small charm, it was almost invisible. She could just barely see Luna's long hair from beside the partition and wondered briefly if Neville had made it yet though when she rounded the corner her broken heart softened.

Neville had Luna tucked under his arm, her head resting over his heart. She looked to be asleep, something she sorely needed these days. With a silent wave and a soft smile from Neville, Ginny took her seat on the other side.

"How is she?"

"Tired." Neville ran his fingers down her hair, gently moving a stray piece that wafted by her slightly parted lips. "Seems like she only really sleeps when she's with me."

"She feels safe." Ginny smiled softly before looking down at her fingers.

"What did Harry have to say? Have they found Hermione?" Neville kept his voice low, Ginny's comment about Luna feeling safe warmed his heart but his mind worried why such a normally calm and peaceful girl would need that sort of comfort. Not that he wasn't willing to provide.

Ginny's face pinched as she curled her lips in to keep from crying all over again. She was sure her face was still splotchy even though she'd cast a small charm. A thick swallow turned her eyes up as she willed her tears not to fall.

"She's dead..." Luna's voice was soft, morose. She could feel both sets of eyes turning down to her face though she hadn't yet opened her own.

"Ho...how did you know?" It wasn't an accusation, merely a curiosity.

"Because..." Luna slowly pulled herself from under Neville's arm, her normally brightly shining eyes deeply shadowed as she stared indiscriminately at the table top, "I watched her die..."


	21. Chapter 21

Severus frowned over the top of his sandwich. The girl had stopped eating, barely having finished half of her soup and only two bites of her grilled cheese. It was nowhere near what she should be eating but her not so subtle squirming seemed to be delaying her intake. She hadn't spoken much more since he'd put the food in front of her, taking her task with an extreme amount of concentration for something so simple.

"Will you be still?" Severus' tone was sharper than he intended and the small jump it elicited only made his irritation grow.

"It itches..."

"What?"

"My...my..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say though many vulgar words did fill her mind she could never bring herself to repeat them. She ducked her head down curling up just a bit more while her fingers tore into the skin between her legs. It hurt but also felt oddly relieving, forcing her to continue even when she felt the tray that had been hiding her activity lift away.

She made a small face when the blanket was ripped back. Her knees snapped together as her hand slipped from beneath her pajama bottoms. She didn't know why but the normally calm man seemed extremely agitated by something and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

"I'm sorry...I-"

"Be still." Severus grabbed her hand that had blood at the fingertips before she had a chance to stain her clothes. It was taking all of his willpower to control his anger. The stress of the surgery and the trepidation over her mental state were grating on his already frayed nerves, "What did you do?"

"I was...just scratching..." Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl away from the man's growing aura. She didn't want to upset him, that had been why she'd try to eat instead of scratch unaware that she'd even stopped eating to complete her task.

Severus snarled slightly before releasing her completely, "Lie down."

Hermione let out a slow shuddering breath as she slipped herself down the pillows to lay more flat. Her brain was telling her not to be afraid, but other memories were trying to push through, called forth by her desire to identify his voice. To give him a name, a proper name. Her stomach fluttered when she felt his fingers slip into the band around her waist, releasing an entire flock of butterflies. Her hips came up as he pulled down, bringing the soft fabric to her knees before repeating the process once more with her underwear.

"You must have had a reaction to the oils in the bathwater last night...you've...gotten an infection." His hand caught her wrist as she came down to scratch at the red and flaking skin, his other having gently parted her folds, "Don't touch it. You'll make it spread."

A soft whine left her throat and her chin raised towards the ceiling as she forced herself to try and think of anything else. Why did this situation feel completely normal yet exceptionally violating at the same time? Why would her brain not leave her alone? He wasn't hurting her, yet still, she wanted him to. She wanted to feel his fingers, not just over her skin but inside her as well. The very thought made her entire body burn.

"Please..." Her word was a cross between a breathy sigh and a wanton plea that she barely recognized as her own, "It...itches..."

"I'll get you something for it...just...wait." Severus could feel his head growing a tad soft from the womanly-like noise that had passed her lips. He knew very well that she was much too young to have created such a lustful sound yet his body and his mind were on two separate playing fields. A sharp breath collected his logical mind and snapped his control tightly back in place.

His steps were sharp as he went to his alchemist's cabinet. He surely had a rash salve that wouldn't irritate such a sensitive area. The winter air was dreadfully dry and even he had trouble in certain times of the season. His eyes turned over the meticulously labeled jars, searching for just the exact one when he caught her hand slipping back down between her legs from the corner of his eye.

"Don't."

Another soft whine filled the room followed by a sharp huff as her hands went over her head to pull at her hair. When his attention returned to his cabinet he couldn't help but shake out his head. She was surely going to be the death of him one way or another. A small shift of a bottle finally eased his growing tension and he pulled out the bottle he'd been looking for. A small salve with what looked to be about half left.

"I'll have to put it on myself, your nails have grown too long. I'll cut them when I'm done." It was fair to warn her, as he couldn't trust her not to rub the salve in too hard in a desperate attempt to seek relief. He had hoped he'd never be put into this situation again but as always the fates were more than cruel.

"Can...you...inside?"

Severus nearly choked on his tongue as he took two fingers of salve. His eyes shot to her face that was turning more like her house colors with every second that passed. The memory of the last time he'd been inside her flared into his inner theater and his own palor face was starting to grow warm. His eyes rolled towards the heavens to give him strength even though he knew there was no one above looking out for him.

"Please...?"

Severus ground his teeth as he brought his hand down, deliberately ignoring her words to try and get him through. He didn't understand why the task had suddenly become exponentially more difficult. He hadn't had any qualms about caring for her needs when the Dual Dragon had been inside her. Why was now suddenly so different? Was it the fear of where her mind was? What would happen if his potion worked and she was finally able to see his face? Too many what-ifs clouded his normally linear mind making even the most simple of tasks seemingly impossible.

Hermione curled her bottom lip into her teeth when she felt the cold salve graze against her outer lips. A sharp hiss left her teeth but she tried to keep herself quiet as she didn't want to scare the obviously flustered man away. Even without being able to see him, his silence spoke volumes. Was she really so malformed? What sort of man wouldn't jump at the chance to touch a young female body? Others certainly hadn't had any qualms.

When his long fingers slipped down she couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped past her bit lip. Her hands curled tightly around her shirt hem as she tried to keep herself calm and still. He was just giving her medicine, nothing more. Nothing more. It was a mantra that circled around in her head until the words themselves became meaningless and her body started to react on its own.

Fire and ice set her senses ablaze when his fingers dipped inside. The salve making their journey smooth and painless. Her head felt light as though it was threatening to lift completely from her shoulders. Her hips raising to gain just a bit more inside. What would face look like? Who was he? Did she even care? Her body didn't. It just wanted more.

Severus turned his dark eyes towards her face when he felt her walls contracting around him. His own mind distracted by the whispering pants that slipped past her bit lips. How could the pain she caused herself garner such a strong reaction? Why was his focus shifting from seeing to her medical relief to affording her pleasure? Why was there even a debate?

Had Hermione been able to move her eyes without extreme pain she surely would have rolled them back. Even when his fingers pulled free her body pulsed for more. Her tongue, thankfully, could not muster enough coordination to make her plea understandable and when she felt the fabric of her clothes sliding back up her hips she found herself crashing rather harshly back into reality.

"Finish your lunch."

It took all his remaining strength to speak, even more so to walk away. his head was thick, foggy. He needed space—air. What was the witch doing to his perfect self-control? He had never so much as taken a second look at any student why was she suddenly catching his attention? It was wrong, more than wrong. There was no question. He'd allowed himself to become careless. To find comfort in someone so much his junior. It wouldn't do him well. Of that he was sure.

oOo

Ginny glared daggers at the man at the head of the line of students waiting to be searched before they could re-enter the castle. They were all required to line up by house, keep their conversations quiet and their arms at their sides. All in the guise of 'safety' in these 'troubled' times. Ginny knew what it really was. Thankfully, she'd already stashed her two-way parchment into her shoe.

"Ow!" Ginny rubbed her shoulder as Goyle thumped past her to get to the head of the Slytherin line. The beast of a boy merely snarled at her before turning his head back forward.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed softly rubbing her shoulder before looking back at Neville, who though had spoken to her, was looking across the lines at Luna.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Ginny frowned softly crossing her arms over her stomach as she regarded the blond more closely. She didn't look all too different, aside from the heavy circles under her eyes. Her stance and the dreamy stare that was often in place seemed unchanged. Though, as she looked closer she could see the darkness in her eyes, the small slouch to her shoulders. The way her head just didn't come all the way up like it used to.

"She's seeing Angels..."

"What?"

"In the headmaster's tower. I saw it too..."

"Angels?"

"Yeah." Neville turned his head up towards the tower but tried to keep his action inconspicuous, "Looked like...well..."

Ginny looked up at Neville through the corner of her eye, something about Luna's story that she'd told them at the pub was bothering her. She hadn't said much, just that she'd been taken from her house by snatchers before term began. She didn't go into detail on how Hermione came to be at the camp but she had been sure of what she'd seen. Though she'd spared them any full details, she had told them that she'd watched a snatcher strangle Hermione, though they both knew there was much more to the story.

"Neville...somethings bothering me about Luna's story." Ginny lowered her voice as they took another step towards the front doors, her eyes staying strickly on Amycus who was taking a bit more liberties with the female students than the boys.

"You don't think she's lying?" Neville couldn't stop the defensive tone in his voice from making his chest puff up just a bit.

"No, of course not. But someone _is."_ Ginny gave him a small glance keeping her tone even. The date of Luna's capture couldn't have possibly lined up with the date written on the Death Certificate Harry had shown her. They were at least a month apart.

"Do you think...maybe...there's hope?"

"Next!"

"There is always hope Neville. Never forget that." Ginny gave him a small but powerful look before turning away to stand in front of Amycus. Her eyes were hard and her jaw was set as she raised her arms out to her sides. Her stomach rolled when his hands ran down along her sides feeling along her waist where her coat came to a stop.

"You know you're doing this like Muggles do."

"Quiet. Filthy blood traitor." Amycus kept his slurr under his breath but his eyes were sharp as nails, "Oh? What's this?"

Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion when he stepped back with a small cloth bag in his hand. She hadn't even felt him take anything, in fact, she was more than sure he hadn't. Her eyes darted over to the goon squad who were lingering by the door waiting for Draco to finish but were throwing her very suspicious looks. There was no question now that Goyle had slipped something into her pocket when he'd bumped into her. Question was, what was it?

"Oh, I think you're going to 'ave to finish these searches on your own." Amycus grinned darkly over at his sister before giving her a small look into the pouch that he held in his palm. The woman turned her eyes to Ginny, a slow crawling blood chilling grin forming on her face.

"I think it's going to be the last we see of this one."

Ginny barely had time to register what was happening before her arm was strongly taken into a vice-like grip.

oOo

Severus had taken to sitting in the far corner by the fireplace. Granger had resumed working her way through her lunch, staying completely silent. As cathartic as the silence was, the elephant in the room could not be ignored. Something between them was changing. The dynamic was shifting. For so long he'd been caring for a someone who could barely feed themselves. Now, he was well on his way of getting her fully functioning again. Problem was, was he ready for that?

Just as he was about to turn the page in the book he'd been fiddling with the chime requesting his presence in the office rang out," I shall return. Do not touch your patch, there is still one more hour."

A soft mumble of acquiesce followed him to the door. When he was through he adjusted the mirrors to see who was coming down the corridor. His frown grew deep as he watched Amycus dragging along a very angry looking Miss Weasley by her bicep. He had just sat down when a sharp noise of pain quickly raised his head.

Amycus had most assuredly purposely slammed the girl into an alcove pillar making her body swivel back as though she'd been struck. His hold, however, remained strong and he was sure that the girl would have a sprained shoulder if not a possible dislocation by the force in which he'd pulled her back to her feet. It was an obvious abuse of power, but there was nothing he could do.

"Enter."

"Got a bit of a problem 'ere 'Eadmaster." Amycus made sure to drag the girl in his grip along the path leading to the desk that would leave her with two options. Press into him, or run into one of the couches. She chose the later.

"Would you kindly stop making a mess of my office and explain yourself?" Severus pushed himself up from the chair with spider-like grace, his dispassionate gaze rolling to the girl who was presently rubbing her shin. The firey red-head glared up at him as though he was solely responsible for all the world's problems. For him, however, it was just the opening he needed.

Her mind was a quick read, so quick in fact that he was able to understand where she'd been, who'd she spoken to and what her next move was all in a matter of seconds. It was just the same amount of time that Amycus needed to make his way towards the desk to desposite a small sack into the center of his work. With a raised brow he plucked the bag up.

"What is this?" His drawling tone seeped with his forced apathy over the entire situation, though he did spare a glance to Weasley when she mumbled something that was most impolite under her breath.

"That's Devil's Kiss that is. Caught her trying to sneak it into the castle."

Severus' brow raised just a bit as he opened the small pouch, he already knew by the look on the girl's face and vindictive smirk on Carrow's that this was a set up, full stop. When he turned his eyes down he instantly knew that the candies were infact what was being claimed. A sort of magical version of the muggle date rape drug they were exceptionally powerful if only for a short time. It was definitely something one would find in a seedy Death Eater's possession. Another problem that he needed to fix inside the castle.

"I see nothing of the sort." A silent spell that most certainly saved the red head's life sparked through his hand before he tipped the bag out. The glamour wall disguising the candies as small similarly colored rocks.

"That's impossible! I know what I saw!" Amycus moved forward to look for himself but was just flabbergasted and agitated, "Well she still tried to sneak them in, that's a violation that is."

"Indeed." Severus casually swept the poison back into the bag before Amycus got the bright idea to shove one down Weasley's throat as punishment," I should think a permanent ban from Hogsmead should suffice."

"That's not fair!" Ginny could hardly contain herself. All of her plans were built about being able to get in and out of the castle. She had already been thinking of a way to hide the sword while they had been talking completely missing the slight of hand Snape had pulled to save her from expulsion. Her eyes had been searching the ornate shelves instead looking for the sword.

"Neither is wasting my time." Severus frowned deeply though he was partly grateful for the out he didn't much fancy watching Amycus flaunt his power so openly. It was an insult to his entire teaching career to watch it being done so carelessly.

"Please pass her off to Minerva and ensure that nothing _actually_ dangerous has entered the castle." Snape scribbled down a note that would explain Weasley's ban, his tone for dismissal clear.

"Yes, sir " Amycus snarled and grabbed hold of Ginny once again making the teen let out a startled noise very similar to one Snape had become very familiar with.

While normally he didn't find any compassion for students who had broken the rules but this case was an entirely different situation. Someone was obviously trying to get her out of the castle, to what end he could only speculate but it was a plot nonetheless.

"Amycus, do mind yourself. It wouldn't do well to lose sight of our goal now would it?" His tone was dark, dangerous even. Surely had it been anyone else, someone not so close to the inner circle of idiots that made a point of making his life a living hell, he surely wouldn't have cared.

Amycus grunted softly, sharply releasing Ginny's arm to push her towards the door before following out behind her. He had been so sure he'd caught the red-headed she-devil this time. He had been so sure of what he'd seen. He'd already come across it inside Hogwarts. He knew its effects rather well.

Severus ran a hand down his face before dropping out a few of the candies into his palm, "Cleo."

An elderly house elf appeared instantly at his feet. In charge of the linens and moving of trunks the elf was well versed at knowing just what exactly lied within the castle walls.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I want a full search of the dormitories tonight. You're looking for this." Severus held down the candy for the elf to take, his eye catching on the small inlay that marked the maker.

"What dormitory should I do, sir?"

"Slytherin."

"Yes, sir."

As the elf popped out Severus found himself sinking down into his chair. This game was becoming increasingly complicated. There was no way he could save them all.

oOOo

Hermione had found herself back in the small alcove. The sun having long gone away. The Medicine Man had not returned. Even after she'd finished her lunch. She had done well not to touch the patch but the pain had gone leaving her curious as to what lay beneath. The solitude had been calming, giving her time to try and sort out the plethora of memories that had suddenly come forth. A small timeline had formed in the forefront of her mind, filled in with the memories of hands, so many hands, tearing at her flesh.

Despite having had a bath recently she felt incredibly dirty. It was no wonder to her now why the man didn't want to touch her. She didn't even want to touch herself. She just wanted to walk through fire praying for the flames to burn away the filth she'd become.

Why had she been left behind? Why had no one come to rescue her? Were they all gone? Had their been a mass attack? Was this the world she would forever be subjected to? Was there any hope left?

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't raise her head to the call of her name, her temple just pressed tighter into the tops of her knees. Why was she here? What was the point of all of this?

"Miss Granger, it's time to remove the patch from your eye." Severus approached with caution, the position he'd come to find the girl in spoke volumes to the vulnerable state she was in.

"Why...?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why am I here...? What does any of this matter?" Hermione spoke into her curled chest but her words were strong and clear.

Severus frowned deeply at the pure hopelessness of her words. Normally, he would have had a cutting remark to make the final blow with but he'd invested way too much of his time ensuring that the girl had lived to let her fall off the precipice now. So instead, he came closer taking a small bench from the wall to sit down beside the raised window.

"Because...this war isn't over."

"It's not?"

"No. It has only begun." Severus spoke from his heart, his words heavy but kindly spoken. When she raised her head from her knees he felt his heart lift just a small fraction. There was a hint of the girl who'd been left behind to die in that forest. A small look at the corner of her jaw that spoke of the strength he was sure she was capable of. There was something inside her, worth fighting for.

"Who...who are you?"

"Who. Are _you_?"

Hermione inhaled deeply at his words, the ones that he'd been having her repeat ad nauseam quickly filling her mind. A forced breath from her lips straightened her up even further and she turned herself more towards the direction she believed him to be in, "I am...Hermione Granger. A former student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...I am strong, I am powerful...and I am...unbreakable."

"That's right." Severus felt a small sense of pride welling in his chest that he'd at least done something. His hand came up to her cheek and she readily pressed into his palm, her lips resting against the heel as they each shared in the moment of vulnerability. It was possibly something he would never share with her again. Though there was only one thing left to know for sure.

"Alright...just hold still." Severus held his breath as he pulled his hand back. With a small tilt of her head his fingers gently released the small sticking charm before pulling the gauze away. A small glance to the white clothe showed only a small bit of blood and a bit of discoloration of excess potion, "Slowly now..."

Hermione took a slow nervous breath. The idea that she'd be able to see something. To possibly see the man who had rescued her from the pits of hell. It was both exciting and exceptionally fear-inducing. He was still close, the warmth of his knees pressing against her own. She told herself, that no matter who she saw, she wouldn't forget all they had done for her. All they had surely sacrificed for her.

"That's it..."

Hermione's eyelids opened as one. One eye a stark grey white with red coloring the white while the other, was a deep brownish orange that seemed to shine red in the candle light. The white of her eye was pink, but it was clear the color was fading out. The iris had been realigned and the large band of scar tissue was gone, leaving everything clear and sharp.

Her brain pulsed as light started to filter in around the edges. Her dark deep world giving away to a soft orange glow. It was as though she were looking through a bulls-eye. The center of her vision a large black disk blurring and darkening everything that laid beyond. While the outer edges started to create an image of two large broad black clothed shoulders.

When she raised her head, she caught a glimpse of long black hair and pale skin, though the center of their face was blurred and darkly shadowed she was able to make out just the smallest of defining features. Sharp nose, thinned lips, narrow jaw.

Then, slowly the image in the center gained more color, more definition. Though the haze around the edges of her vision remained, she was able to finally take in the face of the man who had stayed by her side all this time.

"Professor?"


	22. Chapter 22

Severus waited for the scream, the revoltion, the disgust. He waited for her trust in him to shatter like crystal. What he hadn't expected was for her hands to slowly rise and for her fingertips to lightly trace his features. Nor the compassion and softness to round her eyes. Though her brows ticked, he could feel her mind turning. Associating what she was feeling now to what she had before she could see.

When her hands slipped further, cradling his jaw and tucking his hair back further away from his face, his own brows furrowed with confusion from the small sad smile ticking at the corner of her lips when her eyes lowered down to his own. Why did his heart feel as though it were beating much too hard to possibly be contained inside his chest? Why did her fingers leave warm trails on his cool skin?

"Speak to me..."

"What would you have me say?"

Her hands retreated slowly, as though she was reluctant to release him. Her fingers moving down his chest, exploring the texture of his coat, "This is real...you... you're real..."

"I am..." Severus raised his own hands, taking her small wrists in his palms. What more could he say?

"You saved me..."

"I did..."

Hermione's eye lowered to their connected hands. Her own so small she could hardly recognize them. Her mind slowly clicking into place. Every black memory she had of the Medicine Man gradually forming into the image of the man before her now. It was nearly impossible for her brain to completely understand that her professor—the most hated of all of Hogwarts—had done all he had in the time she come to know him.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me... who you were?"

"It was too dangerous."

"And now?"

"Even more so."

Hermione inhaled slowly, her head nodding ever just so. She needed time, time to think, to understand this new world. She needed to see what he saw. To fill in the holes of darkness that had ravaged her mind for so long. She needed answers to what had really happened to her.

"Where are we?"

"Hogwarts."

"How long?"

"Since the beginning of the term."

"And the men that did this to me?" Hermione took his hands tightly in her own, her eyes fixed on their junction.

"All dead, bar one."

"Did you?"

"I did."

Hermione's eyes rose sharply then, even through the haze she could see a sort of vindication shining in his dark eyes. Eyes that had never before looked so soft, so vulnerable as they did right then. Everything about him looked different. It was like she was caught in a dream, a forbidden fantasy. Yet still, her heart trusted him. Completely.

"I want to know...I want to see..." Hermione looked up at him through her long lashes, a heat burning in her crimson and silver depths. Like gas to a fire, her will to fight turning to diamond.

"In due time..." Severus took a slow breath, gingerly pulling his hands from hers. Their words had been spoken like secrets. Soft, timid. Yet there was a clear difference in the girl he was speaking to now and the girl he had put to bed yesterday. He could feel her struggling inside her mind but unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to help her. At least, not at present.

"Are you hungry?"

Hermione closed her eyes tight but nodded her head. The light of the room was starting to give her a headache. That in combination with everything else tearing through her thoughts, she had barely found enough strength to nod. Her body swayed as the stress of all the new information threatened to take her under. The two halves that she had come to possess fighting for control. It was a battle she could not win. Not today.

Severus caught her with ease, her body pitching forward into his arms. Her head thumped heavily against his chest, rolling back to expose her thin and discolored throat. His eyes caught on the vein pulsing wildly along the side before rising to her softening features. He had done this. There was no turning back now. The world believed her to be dead but he was sure, there was going to be no way to contain her.

oOOo

Hermione woke to a dull pain rumbling in her stomach. Her body heavy and disoriented. She could smell the Medicine Man—Snape, all around her and knew she must have been resting in bed. Her tongue felt thick as she pulled it from the roof of her mouth, her head turning slowly into the hand that rested beside her head.

A small groan passed her lips as she stretched out her legs and back. She scratched the side of her face before gradually turning her head forward. Her eye pulsed with the dim light that laid just beyond her eyelid and her body jolted slightly when she remembered that she could see. With great caution and heavy trepidation, she opened her eyes just a fraction.

The world came into focus slowly, the black that came from the center starbursting out until everything was in focus. Though the edges still felt as though she were looking down a well, it was much more than she had had in a long time. The canopy above her was beautifully detailed with golds and silvers of ancient designs. The curtains were a deep blue, all pulled back to the posts with silver ropes. The blankets on which she laid matched their richness with soft swirls of silver all throughout.

As she turned her head and the world tilted she felt an odd sort of out of body experience. It took her a solid second for her body to reorient. The room was deeply shadowed. Just as it had been when she'd first opened her eyes. Everything that hadn't been directly in front of her was nothing but blurred masses with no discernible features. Now, however, she was clearly able to see the deep orange light that was being cast off from the fireplace and everything the light touched.

The floor was a grey stone, with large area rugs whose color was impossible to fully identify in the dim light. She could make out bits of furniture and other decorative things along the walls based on the heavy shadows they cast. It looked elegant yet simple in its layout and she idly wondered if he'd removed things to make it easier for her to crawl to and from the office.

Just as that thought began to leave her mind, a soft sigh near the fireplace turned her immediate attention. With a small adjustment, she managed to push herself up onto her elbows just enough to see over the rise at the foot of the bed. Her vision was a little blurry with the shadows creeping in from the sides but she was just able to make out a form sitting in one of the chairs.

With a narrowing of her eyes she slowly started the process of pulling back the blankets. Though it was only when she was pulling her legs over the side of the bed did she realize that she was sleeping in _his_ bed. That she had _been_ sleeping in his bed. The thought made her stomach grow warm and her face turn flush. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought _that_ would happen.

With as much grace as she could muster, she slipped her feet down onto the soft carpet. Her eyes turning down to look at her small and extremely thin feet. The sudden urge to look at herself in a mirror pressed hard but she pushed it aside for other matters. First and foremost, letting the man who had sacrificed so much of his time caring for her to know that she was awake. He was always very addament about her meals and she didn't want to disappoint him by making an unnecessary detour. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"Pro-professor?" Hermione winced at the waver in her voice. She sounded as weak as a kitten in a rainstorm quivering under a collapsing cardboard box.

When he neither responded nor made a move—at least none that she could see through the darkened haze at the corner of her vision—she pushed herself up from the bed. With only a small sway she managed to make her way silently over towards the fireplace.

"Professor?" Her voice was stronger now, more confident but still barely more than a whisper. Her feet felt as though she were walking on a tilt even though the room was more than steady. She was sure it was going to take some time for her brain to readjust to actually being able to see without her hands but it was something she was willing to work towards. After all, the war wasn't over.

When she came around the edge of the chair an odd feeling rose in her chest. He was sleeping, quite heavily by the soft hum that was coming out with each exhale. She'd never known him to snore nor make anything more than a sigh when he'd slept. The fact that she even knew that information was still a bit difficult to grasp but she stuck by her previous will to respect the man regardless of who he'd turned out to be.

"Professor...?" Despite trying to raise her voice to gather his attention the fear of startling him kept her volume down. Still, he didn't respond to her and she found herself not wanting to disturb his obviously needed rest. Instead, she took the moment to just take him in.

Her body lowered down as it was still very unaccustomed to holding her weight for too long. As she curled up on her legs she let part of her body rest against the ottoman that sat just in front of the chair. Resting her head on her folded arms she ran her eye up his form.

She took in the shape and color of his dragon leather hard heeled boots, the hem of his lean tailored slacks, the small press along the shin. How the fabric seemed to seep outward with the pureness of the black it was made with. The dim light from the fire didn't allow for her to see much definition but she could definitely tell they were long with the way they'd streched out on the floor in front. The position of the boots telling her that his legs were crossed.

As her eyes rose further, she took in the same darkness that made up his coat. Though she couldn't actually see the buttons, she knew from the many times she had pressed against him that they were there. Small and numerous she followed their presumed trail all the way up to his high collar.

His head was tilted down, his long hair obscuring his features making his face appear blurred and out of focus. Of what she could make out was his pursed lips and long nose that from the angle in which she sat seemed to be partially crooked as if the bone had been broken and set improperly.

She wasn't sure how long she simply sat and watched him rest but it was long enough for her throat to feel painfully hollow from her lack of food. A sharp pain followed the observation before a deep animal like growl disrupted the heavy silence of the room.

There was no way she was going to wake him. That was simply out of the question. It wasn't so much that she was afraid as that she felt that he more than deserved the sleep he surely had missed when taking care of her. She had had no sense of time without her eyes to tell her whether it was night or day. Merely relying on his strict schedule to tell her what was going to happen next. It was a habit that wasn't so easily broken.

So instead, Hermione lowered her forehead down to her arms, closing her eyes tight to push away the feeling. He would feed her when it was time. He had never let her go hungry. It was one of the reasons she had trusted him so quickly. That and the niggling, that only now made sense, that she knew him.

oOo

"This is going to be invaluable." Neville leaned a bit farther over the coffee table where they'd set the map. The common room was mostly vacant being that most everyone was still down at dinner. They had both eaten exceptionally little, their stomachs too full with anxiety.

"I think if I take this corridor I can circle back around here and go up the stairs." Ginny traced the map with her finger, her brow tight with concentration.

"Then I can take this one and meet you in the hall before the gargoyle." Neville repeated her action, his face just as taunt, "I think you should carry the map, we can use the coins to alert each other if we get in trouble. The Carrows are our biggest problem but they always take the same paths in their rounds. I think they're deliberately leaving places of the castle unprotected."

"I think you're right, and one of those areas passes right through my path." Ginny chewed her bottom lip as she decided on whether she agreed with Neville on carrying the map. They'd both been made prefects that year even though they were a year apart. Neville wasn't supposed to be out patrolling this night, so he would have to take a more discrete but much safer path.

"Does this show the headmaster's quarters?"

"No...just the office I think. Here turn that there." Ginny shifted on the couch pulling the paper just a bit closer so that Neville could fold down the proper place. As they did there was a small flicker over the center of the room that instantly caught there attention. "What was that?"

"I don't know..."

They both held the map still and waited, after about thirty seconds a name, barely inked, faded into and then out of the paper, "Ginny...does this map show ghosts?"

"Yeah...it does..." Ginny had seen in too but she didn't know what to make of it. It didn't make sense, "It's like...blinking in and out...the other ghosts don't do that..."

"What about angels?" Neville spoke with the same sort of awe and confusion that painted Ginny's face. He too, didn't have a single idea as to why they would be seeing what they clearly saw.

oOo

Severus started awake to the sound of soft suppressed sniffles coming from somewhere to his left. His far left. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, he hadn't even meant to fall asleep. One moment he'd been sitting, thinking—plotting, and the next he was waking to a dark room with a dead fire.

His body pushed up from the chair with graceful silence but his ears turned his head towards the bathroom door. There was a small light coming from inside as though from a candle and the door was partially cracked. Curiosity led him closer and he found himself looking down at the floor where a half naked Hermione Granger sat on her oddly bent legs.

Hermione sniffled harder, barely registering the shadow that had come to the doorway. She hadn't closed it for fear he would think her to have run off. Not that she could in her present state. Initially having needed the loo, she'd found herself standing in front of a full length mirror. Her body held captive by its reflection.

She's hadn't even recognized herself at first, she'd actually thought for a split second that someone else had entered the bathroom with her. It wasn't until her movements matched the image did she fully realize.

She was so dreadfully thin. That had been the first thing she'd noticed. Her face had lost all its childhood shape leaving behind sharp angles of a young woman. The band over her eyes actually looked better than she believed it to look. Though still very noticeable, it was clearly healing. The deep shadows beneath giving her an odd sort of masked appearance.

Her neck was small with more deep shadows that she quickly discerned were healing bruises. Her stomach nearly revolted on the spot when her mind reminded her how they surely came to be. She had truly thought she was going to die that night, right then encased in fear and pain. She'd welcomed the idea with open arms.

Her fingers had made quick work of the buttons running down her partially oversized night shirt but what lied hidden beneath had slowly sunk her to the floor.

Scars. Scars and scars. Deep jagged lines crossed nearly every inch of available skin over her boyish chest. Some were dark, obvious lines left over from one curse or another. The others lighter but still easily seen in the low light. She had felt them of course, but to see them? It was no wonder the man that cared for her didn't want to touch her. _She_ didn't even want to touch her.

Her eyes had watched her ribs come in and out with her steadily increasing breaths but she had found no strength to cover herself. The shirt she had pulled open falling to the floor to pool around her waist. Who was she? What had they done to her? Was any of this real? How had she survived?

So trapped in the memories of how the scars must have come about, she barely registered a soft blanket coming around her shoulders until the smell of it pushed the darkness aside. Her eyes snapped away from the mirror just in time for her body to come from the floor and her head to be pressed into midnight fabric.

A deep silence filled the air as Severus sat the quaking girl into his own chair. It was clear that she wasn't there with him but she was returning. Her trembling almost coming to a stop by the time he pulled her legs into the chair with her. Diligently, he avoided her gaze, not wanting her surely cluttered mind to disrupt his own thinking.

He was gone for only a minute, just long enough to retrieve their dinner from the desk inside the office. It was a standard fare as he hadn't but in any specific requests, though should it not be too her liking he could easily call upon a replacement.

Hermione blinked slowly when a soft sensation brushed against her chin, her body's natural response to open her mouth quickly filling it with something warm. As she chewed her brain was finally able to slow down enough to take notice that she and Snape had switched positions.

He sat on the ottoman with his deep black eyes and emotionless face looking directly into her own. As though judging her but not for punishment. His gaze was so intense she wondered if he was seeing something that only he could see. The thought was gently pushed away when another bite of food was gingerly placed into her mouth.

Another slow blink raised her hand; and the tray along with the fork were kindly placed into her lap and hand respectively. There was a long pause as she actually let her brain process what she was seeing before she took a small bit of grilled broccoli onto her fork. Her eyes raised back up as the man came to his feet to sit into the other chair just beside the fire.

In that moment, no words needed to be shared. It was simply as it was.


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny held her breath as a Slytherin prefect crossed through the hall in front of her. They weren't where they were supposed to be and that made her incredibly suspicious. She knew they were up to something. Always, up to something, and had taken a moment to look at the map to see if there was anyone else coming to join them.

All she could see was the Ravenclaw prefect, Padma, walking her actual route but was going to run into the Slytherin if he continued. Ginny glanced down the hallway, she had to make a choice, take the left and go to the head office, or take the right and make sure the Slytherin wasn't up to something. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought about what to do when a small scream made her choice for her.

A quick disillusionment charm washed over her as she hurried towards the next bend. She'd not even thought to look at the map to see if their might have been more. Her last glance had told her that there had been only one Slytherin. She could easily handle one.

When she rounded the corner her heart leapt into her throat as a fist came swinging at her head, she'd grown up with the twins and thus had amazing panick reflexes. Her body dipped low before she spun herself out to the side. Her eyes were wide and her stomach was in her throat when a bright spark lit up her world and her body was sent tumbling backward into the stone wall behind.

"Show yourself!" The Slytherin, thankfully, seemed to have lost sight of her after his spell. His beedy deep green eyes looking through the darkened hall. Padma laid near his feet, her body still.

Ginny tried to keep her startled breaths from giving her away before she unleashed her own stunning spell that slammed the boy upward into the ceiling. His body fell like a rag doll onto the stone floor and GInny's stomach turned.

"What was that? Did you hear that?"

Ginny growled low, but there wasn't anything more that she could do, "Sorry Padma…" With another check she made sure her spell was in place before pushing herself back from whence she'd come, her shoe crushing what looked like a candy into the stone.

Ginny was three bends over when she heard the distinct voice of her head of house. Thank Merlin, it'd been her to find them. She'd surely sort it out. Ginny tried to push the event from her mind as she pushed herself up another flight, she was leaving her territory now, she'd have to be much more careful. Something was obviously afoot.

oOo

"I…I can't eat anymore…"

"You will in time." Severus had finished his portion of the meal at least a half an hour before the girl had called it quits. They'd eaten in silence though the room was anything but quiet. Between his own thoughts and the ones that were expanding out from her, it was enough to feel as though he were standing in the Great Hall.

"Do you want to bathe?"

"Yes..but…" Hermione bit her lip as he pulled the mostly eaten tray from her lap, silently calling a house elf to come and take it away, "I…I don't want to be alone…" Her face flushed brightly as the words trembled passed her lips.

"I can accompany you." Severus had wondered whether her newly acquired vision would change their current routine. It was one thing to bathe when you couldn't see who was watching you, "How is your rash?"

Hermione shifted her legs, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, he hadn't retrieved her shirt that was surely laying on the bathroom floor still but she hadn't felt so exposed, after all just that morning he had had his hands _inside_ her. That thought had made it very difficult to eat anymore. Not with disgust but with a curious feeling that she had spent the better half of her meal trying to identify.

"It's…becoming irritated again…"

"I'll change the oils." Severus gave her a small once over before turning away towards the bathroom. He lit a few more scones along the wall to bring more light to the room but had noticed how she'd begun to squint. It was something he would look into at a later time. She was much too tense at present to test anything. Like a taunt rubberband drying in the sun.

Hermione licked her sweet tasting lips. The pumpkin juice had tasted heavenly but had brought back memories she'd rather not revisit. Memories of a happier time, a simpler time. Where had it all gone wrong? Where her transgressions so severe that this was her penance?

"Miss Granger?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ready for your bath?" Severus bent himself lower than he normally would, choosing to always be looking down at those around him so as to make himself appear like an impenetrable wall. It had always been necessary to ensuring that no one ever got too close. It was a luxury he couldn't afford. Even after all this time.

Hermione nodded her head slowly and pulled her legs down over the edge of the chair. When his hand came out, she took it without hesitation. The warmth that radiated from him filling something deep in her soul. Her eyes raised to his as she came to her feet and for a moment, a brief second, she saw the human being that laid beneath all those layers. It made her heart stutter.

"Don't…don't leave me alone…okay?"

Severus pursed his lips at the raw emotion that poured out from her words. A desperate plea made by a soul that had been shattered, cracked but unbroken. She was strong, stronger than he would have every given her credit for. She had adapted beyond all reason, to survive tortures even the most hardened would have struggled with. Yet, there she was standing on her own power before him pushing aside all her preconceived notions about his person to ask him for help.

A minute nod lowered her eyes from his and he felt the air in the room shifting, a weight that had been building slowly lifting away. He walked beside her, letting her hold his hand as they moved. He had originally planned to transfigure a bed for her to sleep in as he didn't believe she wanted to share his now that she could see with whom she was sharing with.

When they entered the bathroom, Severus was quick to cast a mirror blackening charm over any reflective surface. The bathroom had two parts, the front half that held the toilet and grooming area while the second half, through another door, held the bathing area. A rather wide and not so modest room that held a large inlaid tub that could hold at least four people, a smaller partially raised one person bath, and a shower that could easily hold three people. It was definitely elegant but to Severus, it was just excessive.

Hermione focused on what she could see, it wasn't the first time she'd been in the room and the familiar smell of his body wash eased some of the tension that had been growing in her shoulders. Her legs were already beginning to tire but she forced herself to remain standing. There was more than one bath and she couldn't remember by their look alone which one she'd been using all this time.

"This way." Severus gave her hand a small pull, her grip had steadily relaxed but she still very much was attached to his person. It felt odd after all these years to feel another hand held in his. Though that was a thought for another time. For now, he focused on getting her to the smaller one person tub that was partially raised up to make his job of sitting beside her much easier. He'd already transfigured himself a stool that would make leaning over to help her wash so much easier on his back. Most of the oils and other additives he'd been placing in the water lined the edges along with his personal soap.

"Are you capable of undressing yourself?"

"Yes…" Hermione took a slow breath, finally releasing his hand so that he could start the water. It was so surreal. Everything around her felt like she were living a dream. Standing there, in Hogwarts inside the headmaster's private bath with her former _professor_ about to expose everything she had to him.

Her mind once more reminded her of that morning and she was sure her flush went down all the way to her toes. It wasn't so much that he'd done it, but rather that she'd wanted him to do it and _more._ What did that make _her_? He had been exceptionally professional through everything. Even without being able to see him she had instantly recognized the difference in his touch. How he didn't linger more than he needed to, how his touch was firm yet controlled.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes? Ah…right…" Hermione gave him what she hoped was an apologetic look though she just looked like a kicked puppy. Her head lowered down as the sound of rushing water filled the vast space. It sounded soothing, like a waterfall. She rolled the blanket off of her shoulders, bringing it around in front to fold it into some semblance of neatness before setting it down on a nearby ledge. Her eyes flickered over to him but his back was turned towards her as he added something into the bath water.

A slow lick of her lips brought her thumbs into the band of her pajama bottoms. Her eyes closed as she pushed them down, maybe if she didn't see, couldn't see then she wouldn't be reminded anymore of what had happened, how all this had started. How her life had gone so completely upside down.

It was so much simpler before she could think, before she could assess the world around her. Why had her brain suddenly come back to life? Had he done something? Tried to repair something? Why _now?_

Her throat grew tight as she stepped out of her pants and underwear, opening her eyes just enough to set them along side everything else. Her body jolted slightly when she felt something brush against her arm and her eyes snapped down to find a towel being extended out to her. With only a quick glance up to his turned head she took it and wrapped it around her chest with relief. She didn't want to see anymore of her body. What she had seen was enough.

"The scars will fade." Severus started to unbutton his frock coat, as wonderful as a drying charm was, it always made the fabric of his coat feel too stiff. He didn't much like it.

Hermione nodded her head but her face showed him that she didn't believe him. Her eyes wandered over the room aimlessly until the movement of him hanging up his jacket on a hook caught her attention. She'd never seen the man without his volumous robes, and there he was standing in nothing but a white button up shirt. He appeared so much slimmer than her mind thought him to be. Still larger than her, his waist and hips were narrow and from what she could tell of the shirt, his arms were moderately sized. He didn't look lanky, but he was definitely not stocky.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Hermione turned her eyes towards the water that was already almost to level. The smell and soft lavender color that came off of it further eased the tension in her shoulders. She wondered what he'd put into it but found herself too nervous to ask. Instead, she took the few steps it took to get to the edge, the muscles in her legs letting out a sharp tremble. Just as she thought she'd be unable to make the step, a hand took her by her elbow and she was able to use their support to lift herself up.

"Nice and slow." This was a new experience for him just as it was for her.

Previous to this, he'd always carried her into the bath and sat her inside while it filled. Using magic to rid her of her clothes once the water had come to level. He had briefly entertained the idea but with how her mind had been previously he thought it to be a good idea that she try to do more things on her own. The time she was able to actually stay on her feet had increased since he'd forced her to stand but it was no where near where it needed to be. He wanted her to run, run far away from all of this.

His hold released as she sat down, a wave of his hand removed the towel and the water obscured most of her defining features, not that his eyes lingered, "Is it too warm?"

"It's perfect… Thank you." Hermione raised her head as he sat down, "Thank you…for all of this…"

"It is what it is."

Hermione inhaled sharply to his tone. That hard, protective tone she'd become so familiar with during her time in his classroom. It hurt her soul to hear it now, to understand where it must have come from on such a personal level. How could anyone not in their position even possibly understand? It was impossible.

"What…what did you put in here?" Deciding to turn their tense experience into something that she was sure both of them could withstand, she turned her eyes towards the bottles sitting at the far ledge.

"Lilac, lavender, red clover, essence of garlic among some other combinations that I've made."

"Garlic?" A small grin formed at the corner of her lips, "Do I have to worry about vampires?"

Severus snorted softly, "Its for your hair."

Hermione's hand raised up from the water, she'd not even realized her normally heavy coat hadn't been weighing down her back, "You cut it…"

"I had no choice." He watched her fingers run through. It'd grown a bit since he'd taken her in. No longer just under her chin but now sitting right at her shoulders. The curls were just starting to spiral out and give it a more full appearance.

A small nod lowered her hand back into the water. The oils he'd placed inside were definitely soothing away things she hadn't even been aware she'd been holding onto. Her head lowered back to the padded rim and her eyes that had been wide lidded halfway.

"I…I want to know…How…how did you find me?" Were they looking for her? Had they been looking for her? Were they still?

"By following a rat." Severus couldn't stop the snarl from forming on his face at the mere memory of the man that justice had taken from this world so elegantly, "It was…an accident really."

"Yet you kept me…" Hermione's brows furrowed, her eyes moved though they weren't seeing what was in front of her. No, her mind was trying to go back, back into the darkness.

"I did." He didn't see the point in explaining his motives. He doubted that in her present state she could fully understand.

"Why?" Her head turned slowly, a small fear chilling her stomach. He had said he'd killed the men who'd done this to her, but to what end? Surely having a mudblood hidden away in his quarters was suspect.

Severus sighed softly, his normally hard face growing just a bit soft around the eyes, "It's complicated."

"We have the time…" Hermione motioned to the water, it wasn't like she was going anywhere quickly anytime soon and quite honestly she just wanted to hear his voice. Something about it had rooted itself to her core and she was able to draw her calm from it.

"But not the mental acuity." Severus didn't want to discuss it, even he didn't know why he'd done what he'd done. Why he'd risked everything to save her. So instead, he pulled a wash clothe from the rod and put a copious amount of his body wash into the center, "Make sure you get behind your ears."

oOo

"Ginny?" Neville kept his voice low as he snuck around one more alcove pillar. His path had been relatively uneventful. He worried his teeth as he waited for any sign that Ginny had made it. Telling himself that she wasn't there in the next five minutes he was going to go searching for her himself.

Just as he was about to turn back he heard the soft sound of footsteps and smelled a soft peach-like smell that he recognized to be hers. Still, unwanting to move until he was sure he watched the hall until a faint shimmer caught in the moonlight outlining her frame to a keen eye.

"Ginny."

The teen jolted slightly from the soft whisper her head snapping to the alcove where she could just make out Neville's tall frame, "Neville?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle…come on…" Ginny glanced back from which she'd come before motioning them forward. She needed to check the map before they ascended the stairs. With a glance in all directions, she moved into a nearby alcove before starting to dig in her pockets, "He's not there. But…she is."

"That's good right? I mean…we're her friends."

"Yeah…come on…the sword is on the mantle over the fireplace. We get in, we get out. Do you have the extended bag?"

"Yeah, Luna helped me make it." Neville couldn't help the goofy smile that crawled over his face as she showed her the small leather pouch, "It'll fit. Promise."

"Good. Right." Ginny took a slow breath and nodded her head, "In and out…" Tucking away the map, she squared her shoulders.

"Yeah." Neville took his own steadying breath before following her to the gargoyle, "What's…the password?"

"Asphodel." Ginny looked up as the gargoyle stood aside, thanking every fate that the password hadn't been changed. The symbolism was lost on her but Neville's eyes darkened with understanding.

The door standing at the top of the small stairs had never looked more formidable. The moonlight that cast shadows over the ornate designs made it look impassible. Ginny could almost feel her heart pounding out of her chest.

A soft click opened the door. The room was dark, only a single lamp beside the desk burning. The high windows cast whitewashed moon beams over everything, casting deceptive shadows. It felt wrong to be there, even more so in the middle of the night.

"She's…not here…"

Neville's face twitched, his eyes looking at the only light source of the room, it should have been where she'd be standing if she'd truly been there. He didn't understand it, "Maybe…she..." Neville didn't even know how to express his logic. Instead, he turned his head up towards the mantel. The hope he'd carried with him that she'd actually be there making his feet feel as though they'd been encased in stone.

"The map never lies…" Ginny had lost her focus completely as she came further into the room. Her eyes searching the dark shadows, all the small places where someone could hide, "She should be here…"

Neville gave her a sympathetic look as he moved towards the mantel. As much as he wanted it to be, it simply wasn't. Though his heart ached and the puzzle before them was enticing he had no desire to run into Snape, especially in the middle of the night, doing something illicit.

Ginny came closer to the desk, having pulled out the map once more, she looked down at it before furrowing her brows. It didn't make sense, Hermione should be stood directly in front of her, yet there was nothing there. Just the desk and the lamp.

"Neville…can people's souls be put into objects?"

"I'm not the one to ask." Neville grunted softly as he pulled the sword from it's holder. It was heavier than he thought it'd would be and felt amazing in his hand, "Luna would know."

"Right…" Ginny looked down at the map one more time before she felt something odd as she was coming around the desk. Almost like a wall, or a thin veil. Her head turned up but she could see no obvious reasons for the feeling.

"I got it. Let's-" Neville froze in place, his face turning whiter than a sheet, his mouth falling open, every nerve ending in his body turning to ice.


	24. Chapter 24

"Looking for something, Miss Weasely?"

Ginny felt as though her heart had completely left her chest, jumped out of the Astronomy tower window and drown itself in the Black Lake. Out of the very corner of her eye she could see a name, that certainly wasn't there before, standing right behind her own. Not that she needed the map as he was literally breathing over the top of her head.

"Your imitation of a fish is not a sufficient answer." Severus made sure to speak his words very clearly and lowly into her ear before moving around her shoulder towards Longbottom who was possibly about to faint, or piss himself. Either one wouldn't be pleasant, "The sword, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville let out a slow breath handing over the pouch without a single word. His eyes never leaving the man's impossible to read face. When he turned away from him, slipping the pouch into his pocket as he went, Neville had to blink. Ginny had been standing right there, right there by the desk. He'd been talking to her and everything, and now she was gone.

"Miss Weasley? Would you care to join your co-conspirator on the couch as you wait for your head of house to personally escort you both back to your rooms?" Severus could have made syrup from the danger dripping out of his tone. He didn't have much time to waste on the pair. He'd gotten the alert to his rooms as soon as they'd entered the hall but he'd been unable to actually leave Granger's side until she was assured that he'd return. He'd left her a towel and a robe and explicit instructions to wash her hair and body.

Neville's brow ticked as Ginny seemingly reappeared out of thin air from beside the desk, to join him. Her face—just like his—pale with wide eyes. She was however, slipping something up her sleeve as she came closer, crossing her arms to keep it hidden.

Severus eyed them closely as they went to the couch. He could tell the redhead had done something but to what he wasn't sure. The fact that she kept avoiding his eyes with her guilty posture not helping him to decipher what it was.

"Agustus, send for Minerva." Severus raised only his eyes towards the painting on the wall. The man inside looking perturbed at being put to work but left his frame none the less.

"She…might be a bit busy professor." Ginny bit the inside of her lip but it didn't help her tone from being swotty, "There was an incident before I got here."

"Do tell." Severus didn't mind playing her game, in fact, the more information he could pull out of her the better. Having been stuck in his rooms and office had left him without a set of eyes and ears on the ground. He knew things were growing more dangerous inside the castle but he had yet to take in the full extent of it.

"Like you'd believe me." Ginny sneered from under her lashes.

"Try me." Severus drew out his words, matching her mocking tone with one of his own. Taking a seat behind his desk, he adjusted the glamour on his way so that the two could see him. A wave of his hand lit the lamps inside the room and the teens winced as the room came to light.

"Not a chance." Ginny crossed her arms and legs tighter around her form. She wasn't going to give the git anything else to charge her with. She was still amazed that the both of them hadn't been outright expelled yet.

Snape tilted his head ever just so, his face showing his disinterest. Leaning back into the chair, he adjusted his small mirror over the bathroom so as to check that Granger was doing as she was told. He didn't care that the two teens were sweating bullets over their possible punishment. He just took a small bit of satisfaction in making them squirm.

While he wasn't malicious by nature, catching stupid teens doing stupid things was a partially enjoyable experience. Mostly, he just wanted to keep them from getting themselves killed. Whether in his classroom or under his reign as headmaster.

He very well couldn't expel them, that would just set them up to being taken to the gallows, or worse, teaming up with Potter. As much as the boy needed help, a large group of teens running about was not conducive to either side of this war. No, he'd need to think of an appropriate yet overly excessive punishment to ensure that their 'heroics' were not repeated.

His eyes rolled down to the mirror, his lips pursed as he watched the image of Granger running her hands down her face to rinse the soap from her hair. It felt odd, to be watching her in such a state of undress with her former friends sitting just across from him. It brutally reminded him that the girl was very much that, despite the hardness that had grown around her.

Ginny looked at Neville through the corner of her eyes as the room grew silent. Snape was curiously just staring at something on his desk leaving her to worry her bottom lip on what he could be possibly planning. The boy beside her looked as if he was going to lose his meager dinner all over the both of them and she desperately wanted to do something to assure him that all was not lost.

Wary of the man behind the desk, she very gently poked Neville's hand with her pinky to get his attention. When she had it, she gave him a ghost of a smile and a soft caress with the pad of her finger. She could tell he'd tried to give her an encouraging look in turn but it looked more like a grimace.

The door opening to the office startled the both of them, actually making them jump nearly an inch from the cushions. Their heads turned as their Head of House strode in with her chin held high and her lips pursed tight. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw them but she clearly kept her thoughts to herself.

"Ah, Minerva. Kind of you to join us." Severus made a point of putting the mirror face down on the desk. His little glamour might work on more weak-minded and inexperienced magical practitioners but it was only so good against someone as experienced as she.

"I can assume that you've decided not to expel these two as clearly you wouldn't need my presence for that." McGonagall kept her tone even but sharp around the edges.

"No, I've decided that their transgressions would be better punished here." Severus turned his eyes up towards her own but kept his voice so calm that it almost sounded kind, "Three months detention with Filch, zero Hogsmeade privileges for the rest of the year and of course, all their prefect duties suspended for the remainder of their time in this school." Severus let his words hang heavy in the air, watching the woman slightly seethe, "Any objections?"

"Might I ask what it is that they've done?"

"They have attempted to steal school property. With the express purpose of passing it on to someone who is very much an outlaw and a danger to the safety of this school." Severus was sure his double meaning was completely lost on the Gryffindor as she had the nasty habit of becoming a tiny bit irrational when her cubs were involved.

Minerva pursed her lips but decided not to comment one way or another. Instead, she turned away from him and motioned for the two of them to come to their feet, "Since we are discussing punishment, perhaps it would be fit to enlighten you that Mister Colbart has been found unconcious next to Miss Patil, it is unclear at present _who exactly_ is the agressor was as both have found themselves on a trip to the hospital wing. Though I would be remiss if I didn't inform you that Devil's Kiss was found at the scene."

Minerva gave him only the side of her face when she spoke, her hand having come to rest on Ginny's arm, "Their Heads of House have been informed."

"Then I am sure I shall be informed at a later time as to who might find themselves in need of my _diciplinary_ _services_." Severus came to his feet, his eyes dangerous but his jaw set. There was a moment where he believed the elder witch was going to rival his authority but it seemed that today was not the day.

"Indeed." Minerva gave Ginny a small push and ushered Neville just as gently to walk in front of her, it was clear by the look on her face that she was far from done with the both of them.

Severus remained standing until the door had closed. A heavy silence filling the room. He had yet to hear back from the house elf he'd set out to search the castle, in one manner or another but the night was still young. With a wayward glance towards the portiats feigning sleep along the walls, he quickly exstinguished the sconces and turned towards the hidden door to his quarters. His eyes noticed just a small slip of light that shouldn't have been there had the door been closed properly.

"Miss Granger?"

There was a small shuffle as he came closer before his hand made it to the frame. When he pushed the heavy door aside he was greeted with a face so broken it might have been his own. She was wearing his coat over the towel he'd left behind for her; the sight of it made his stomach feel odd. Somewhere between childish anger over someone touching something that was his and the more confusing feeling on how right the image appeared. A deep red tear rolled down her stained face and his hand rose without hesitation.

"It... started to bleed... in the bath...I...I wasn't trying to...to.." Her words were silenced with his thumb on her lips and her closed eyes relaxed as his hand craddled her cheek. Clear tears mixed with the red that came down and her own hands came up to hold his arms when he tilted her head back, "I'm... I'm really here... at Hogwarts..."

She had heard the very tail end of his conversation with her former Head of House. The elder's voice having struck her heart like a hammer. She'd been stuck in place, unable to move herself forward. She had fought within herself rather harshly before she'd opened the door just enough to hear clearly. Though she hadn't for a second thought about going through.

Despite having been in the office before—a fact she was certain as she'd recognized the feeling of the handle as the one she'd use to retreat to his rooms—she didn't know about any of the protections he had put in place to ensure her safety. When she had spent her time in that room it had almost always been with him, alone. Unless she'd been asleep, he had always sent her out when someone was approaching.

"Does it hurt?"

"No..."

"It's just a little blood left over, it's nothing serious." Severus didn't resist the urge to lightly run his finger over the healing burn over the bridge of her nose.

He had deliberately ignored her observation as she was clearly someplace else in her mind. He would have to make a habit of locking the door to his office in the future. It wouldn't do well for her to wander in on her own, even if she had no intentions of exposing herself.

Hermione's eyes fluttered when his hand pulled away, though her own remained on his forarms. She wondered what came next, what she was expected to do. There were many things she _wanted_ to do but lacked the strength to do any of them.

"There is one more potion for your eyes that should finish healing it. We'll need to wait at least three days before I can attempt the same with your right." Severus wanted to give her something else to think about, something that wouldn't crowd her exceptionally busy thoughts. It was a wonder she could even find the coordination to stand.

Hermione nodded her head, her eyes slowly coming open, the left looked much clearer despite the redness from the blood that had spilled over her lashes. The white looking to have retained more of it's natural color, "I...I was wondering if—maybe you had an extra hairbrush?"

Severus could have laughed at the sudden change of mood if he'd been the type. As it was, his brow merely raised and his attention went to her very much still dripping wet hair, "I might have something." He only used a comb for himself as his hair didn't really call for anything more. It was thick but it was as straight as it came, no need to wrestle with it.

A gentle turn and a guiding hand brought him into the room and her out of the doorway, a heavy sounding lock fell into place and the message was very clear. The two of them made their way towards the fire, with Hermione being sat down in the chair.

She closed her eyes as she waited for his return. Her head turning into the collar of the open jacket. Why did it feel so right? Why did her stomach feel so warm? The jacket was grossly oversized for her frame. She could have almost worn it as a dress. The sleeves were long, at least a full hand length over hers. The inlay was possibly the softest thing she'd ever felt, she wanted all of her clothes to be made out of whatever it was.

"Perhaps your own clothes would fit you better?" Severus had returned with a full clean set of pajamas and underclothes. He'd transfigured his comb while a house elf had brought him clean clothes for the girl. With her more mobile her knew he'd have to do something about her dress.

He didn't believe it wise to revisit her home in an attempt to acquire her personal attire and he was sure some of the less loyal house elves were starting to become suspicious at the rate he'd been summoning. He'd never even so much as asked an elf to bring him food before let alone the laundry list of things he was requesting now.

Hermione blushed softly when he sat the clothes she was meant to wear in her lap. A small adjustment of her shoulders released his jacket into his waiting hand. When he turned away into a side room It took a second for her to understand that he was giving her the privacy to dress. A small smile creeped over her lips and she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She was certain he would clear the blood from her face when he returned to give her the last potion and thus put no more thought into it.

oOo

"She's gone." Ginny frowned deeply, her eyes fixed on the map. McGonagall hadn't said much to them as she'd led them to the common room. Though her face had spoken volumes.

"Maybe...she really is an angel..." Neville had tried not to get his hopes up when they'd seen her but it had been hard not to try and find hope. It was all they had left.

"Yeah...maybe..." Ginny closed the map before reaching into her sleeve, "Or...it was reacting to this." Ginny shifted, holding up the wand for Neville to see. She'd seen it herself on Snape's desk, it had been sitting with some other things as if it had been brought to him.

"Is that?"

"It is..." Ginny set the wand down on the table in front of them, her eyes growing dark as her heart sunk, "Why do you think he had it?"

"A trophy maybe?"

"Or maybe _he's_ the one who killed her..." Ginny's voice turned from sorrow to anger like the turning of a dial, "After all, he did kill Dumbledore."

"Yeah..."

oOo

Hermione sighed heavily with content. The fingers moving through her hair felt wonderful. She had been shocked when he'd offered to help her braid it, after she'd failed so many times. He'd dried it for her as well leaving her hair soft and smooth. She wasn't sure what he put into his shampoo but she definitely wanted it.

Her attention turned back as his fingers left, a soft spell pulling, parting and folding her hair into a simple French braid. His hand returned to tie the end, his fingers brushing along her sensitive neck as they worked. When he finished she couldn't stop herself from turning to smile up at him from between his knees.

"Thank you." Her hand gave his knee a squeeze and she felt the muscle along his inner thigh jump.

"You're welcome." Severus took a slow breath through his nose, the position she was sitting in bothered him more than he'd care to admit, "I believe I have a plan for you to find some sort of resolve."

Hermione's brows rose with curiosity, "You're going to show me what happened to me?"

"I can only show you what I have seen but I believe we must be cautious. One memory every night _if_ you can complete the tasks I set for you each day."

Hermione's enthusiasm faltered slightly but her will remained strong, " What... sort of tasks," Her eyes flicked down between his legs. The sort of tit for tat that he was proposing bringing up an all different side of her.

Severus' eyes flared at the fear that had swept over her face. He would have crossed his legs had she not been between them. As it was, his temper flared and he had to take a moment to bring himself under control. When he did, he leaned forward and took her jaw in his hand forcing her to raise her eyes to his own.

"I want to make this perfectly clear," His voice was low, sharp and unquestionable, "I have _never_ and shall _never_ illicit sexual favors from _anyone_ by means of extortion or force."

Hermione could only swallow thickly.

"Am I understood?"

A small nod.

"Now then, your tasks will be designed for you to rebuild your strength and stamina. When I feel as though you are strong enough we will discuss your magic." Severus released her jaw and sat back while he spoke. The fear his voice had created made his stomach churn. Despite all her progress she was just barely hanging on. He'd need to be careful.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus woke with a start, his eyes turning towards the clock on the bedside table. Like clockwork for the past three weeks Granger had woken from night terrors at 3:04 exactly and crawled into his bed for comfort. Initially, he'd been very off-put by her presence. Choosing to lay on the far end of the bed when she would make a plea to join him. Though steadily he had found himself waking to find her head tucked into his arm with her hand wrapped around it. He'd given up, rather reluctantly, on having any personal space during his sleep.

He'd given her her own bed just to the side of his. Smaller, of course, just room for her. The room easily accommodated the addition. Now, however, he was greatly debating on just allowing her in his bed from the beginning in the hopes that he wouldn't be woken every night when she would ask to join him.

His brain ticked when he turned his head towards the edge that she'd always come to and found himself perplexed to find her not there. He pushed himself onto his arms to find her bed empty and his heart kicked up. A deep retching noise from the other side of the room cleared his sinuses and he was able to get to his feet surprisingly quickly.

"Miss Granger?"

Soft desperate sounding words reached his ears like a mantra but they were far to slurred for him to make out clearly. A heavy hand pushed open the door to the bathroom and another deep retch filled his ears.

Granger was braced over the toilet, her entire body shaking as she spit up what little she had left. Her face was red with heavy tears glistening down her cheeks. When her head turned to his approach she let out a soft yet deep chest shuddering sob before looking down at her hand that clawed into her stomach.

"I don't want to be pregnant, please... Please...I can't...I can't..."

"Shh...What are you talking about?" Severus knelt down beside her, his hand pushing back the hair that had come loose to stick to her face, "You're not pregnant..."

"I am...I can...I can feel it...my stomach...look at it..."

Severus turned his head down but merely shook his head. The only thing she'd done was regain most of the weight she'd lost. She'd gained a fair bit of muscle thanks to his rigorous routines that had kept her busy through the days. Keeping her safely away inside the trunk and out of his hair. He'd created a small body training area for her, as well as adjusted the swimming pool to allow her to do laps. His carrot and stick strategy pushing her forward to become somewhat resemblant of her former self.

"The only thing you've done is gain weight." Severus took her wrist guiding it away from her stomach and onto his waist, "It was a dream...just a dream..." His lack of sleep made his tone a bit sharper than he'd wished but what could be expected of him at 3 in the morning? It wasn't uncommon for her to wake in a daze too stuck inside her dream to take in the reality around her but this was the first time she'd ever talked about being pregnant. He supposed it was a fear most women held but he wasn't sure.

"No...please...he...he did this... I can't...I can't carry his child..." Hermione pulled weakly against the arm that came to raise her up. Her head rolling around her chest as she continued to look down at her stomach. She could feel him, deep inside her, clawing away at her insides. Tearing away everything.

Severus shushed her once more as he pulled her legs up with the rest of her. She was definitely heavier than before and standing with her took a little more effort but he managed well enough. His body shuddered from the exertion, still half asleep himself. Walking her to the bed, he sat her down before using his wand to clear her nose and face.

"It was just a dream..." His deep voice made her eyes heavy and it was no effort to guide her back onto the bed. A gentle caress of her cheek brought her closer to dreamland though her lips continued to move.

"I...I don't...I can't..."

"Shhh...it was just a dream. I'm here, you're safe." Severus ran his fingertips over her fluttering lashes until her soft words mumbled out. A deep yawn shook his frame once more and he stood to make his way to the other side of the bed.

As he crawled in she started to move. Too tired to keep her at bay, he rolled onto his side letting her use his arm as her pillow. A deep sigh rumbled his chest as he moved closer, his fingers coming into her hair in long massaging circles. When her body finally relaxed against his own, he felt the delicious call to sleep finally taking hold. His hand slowed to a stop bringing her forehead to rest under his chin. Her soft wisping breaths warming his skin through his tank top.

oOOo

Ron blinked slowly in the pre-dawn light. It was beyond early and his body did not approve. They were on the trail of a possible traitor among the snatchers who possibly held inside information on what Voldemort's next plans were. Thus far, they'd managed to escape not one group of snatchers but three. It had been pure luck at all that they'd managed to get away without injury.

The necklace that they kept in their bag had surely darkened their luck but with the news that Ginny had been caught trying to take the sword, they needed another way to possibly destroy it until she could find the right time to try again. Unfortunately, they had no way of knowing if Snape had moved it or not. It would make sense that he did but they had no way of knowing.

Harry had kept in contact with Ginny in the weeks after her first attempt. They were still working together on coming up with a plan, but thus far hadn't shared any of it with Ron. It made him angry. Angry that he didn't have some sort of value to the team. He didn't know why he was being excluded only that he was. It didn't make sense. He was there, right there with him in the thick of things but he couldn't know about what Harry and his own sister were doing? It was ridiculous.

"There...there it is..." Harry lowered himself down behind a large tree, his hand pointing to the tents arching around a dead campfire, "We're looking for a man with a red scarf around his waist."

"Right..." Ron lowered himself down with a heavy scowl, his eyes running over the camp, "Everyone's asleep, probably in their tents."

"Yeah...wait..." Harry lowered himself down even further when a sharp pop sounded just beyond the first tent. A lower voice filled the cold air and both Ron and Harry cast quick disillusionment charms over themselves to ensure that they wouldn't be spotted.

"I miss that one bitch. You remember? Curly hair?"

"The one that took off with the dragon?"

"Yeah, that one."

"She was gonna die anyway. Don't miss what you can't save. Fucking rat dibbed her anyway."

"Rat's dead now isn't he? Can't have dibs when you're dead."

The two men walked with heavy strides out from behind the tent, neither one of them looked to have washed in days. The one closest to them had a stub for an arm the end of which was dark as though infected. The men sat down beside the fire, the man with the stub using his wand to reignite the flames.

"I'm lucky to be alive after what that death eater did. Took off my arm, strung me up like a piece of meat."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in that turf war. It was stupid of Marxan to take payment from a _Malfoy._ Not all death eaters are thick."

"You think it was a set-up?"

"Marxen is marked. No one who isn't trying to kill him is going to work with him."

"Wish someone would have told me that before I lost me arm." The man kicked a nearby log into the growing fire and spit into the dirt, "But that ass though."

"You'd do it again?"

"Oh, yeah." The man smirked before cracking his neck. Their conversation coming to a stop as they watched the fire grow.

Neither one were the man Harry and Ron were looking for, though it was useful information they didn't exactly know what to do with it. All they knew is that something was happening in the ranks of the dark side and Malfoy was involved. That wasn't very surprising to either of them especially when they'd learned about the arrangement keeping Luna at Hogwarts.

"Let's get out of here..." Harry whispered, pursing his lips. Light would be upon them soon, and if they were caught it'd be too difficult to hide.

"Yeah..."

oOOo

 _Screams. Fire. Smoke. The world around him was chaos. The war had begun. It was the final showdown. His body moved throughout the rubble, the bodies. His eyes searching through the flames for the victor. How had he survived it all? It was an impossible improbability._

 _A deep scream turned his world on its end and he found himself standing in the great hall before a sight that could only be imagined in dreams. The Dark Lord stood tall upon the broken stage, his red eyes glowing in his victory. And at his feet, a frail form standing still in the pools of blood that stained the hallowed Hall._

 _"You lied to me Severus."_

 _"No. My Lord I-"_

 _"Silence!"_ _The word echoed through the cacophony of sounds moving around him. The world begun to tilt until it was just him and her._

 _"Pr-Professor...I...I... can't... breathe..."_

 _"Yes...come and save your precious mudblood. We know how well that worked out for you last time_." _Like a demon the worlds tickled his ear but their was no body to create the sound. Just a whisper of fear._

 _Severus watched the image in front of him turn, like a flickering candle. Brown hair turned red, green eyes as deep as the sea looked straight into his soul tearing him down. It lasted only a second but for him it was a lifetime of regret. The foundation for all he had become._

 _"Please...she is nothing to you..."_

 _There was only the heavens to plead to._

 _The woman—girl, came closer now. Walking through the dark mist. Green turned to brown, large wide, and filled with pain._

 _"Please...help me... Don't...leave me alone... I'm scared... So...cold..." Blood began to pour down from the crown of her head. No injury was visible but it rained unstopping, dripping from her chin. Her hand reached jerkingly towards him as her steps became weaker. Her body becoming frail as before. Her eyes turning white._

 _"Please..."_

 _"No, but she is everything to **you**." The devil himself came down behind the girl struggling to breathe. Then—he was sure—his wand did the most unspeakable, the bright green light, turning everything—black._

A sharp pain ripped Severus from his fitful unconsciousness. His eyes snapping open wide to find a mess of hair under his chin and a heavy weight on his chest. A small panic elevated his heart rate before a soft sigh greeted his ears. A minute adjustment of his head brought a small face into focus.

She looked peaceful, her face that was constantly lined with worry or deep thought, was completely relaxed. Her lashes were long, standing dark against the pink skin of what she had affectionately called her 'mask'. Despite the copious amounts of healing balm the skin just would not turn. A curse scar that she might have from here on out. He was researching alternative solutions but free time was not something he had these days.

Her cheeks were rounded but contoured. The small bit of child she had left in her nearly gone. The bone was delicately hidden away though she wouldn't suffer if she gained just a little more weight. Her jaw came down at the perfect angle, accenting her lips that were relaxed in sleep but he could just make out the worried skin on the bottom. They had grown a healthy color as abused as they were by her teeth.

His eyes traveled down to her neck, his hand gently pulling away the locks that hid it away. That too had grown. The muscle she'd lost regrown, making it properly proportional to the rest of her. The bruises were gone but he could easily see the scars from where the metal collar he'd found her in had cut deep.

It was still difficult for her to look at herself though the scars were healing. The salve he made her put on every night, changing their color to a more natural easily hidden away hue. Some nights were easier for her than others but he wouldn't let her run away from it. She had to accept it so that she could finally move past it. A task easier said than done.

Another sharp jolt disrupted the rest of his observations. Her knee that had somehow found its way over his hip pressing very uncomfortably into something he'd rather prefer it didn't. The arm that held his chest shifted as she did; leaving his side to curl under her chin. Her head that had been tilted up towards him turning down to hide away.

A grimace lowered his own hand, taking her thigh in his grasp. He gave her leg a slow yet firm push until it slipped off the side of his hip and back against her own leg. This action afforded him a rather unwomanly grunt and the girl took a deep breath.

Severus went still, seeing what she would do. It was still rather early for either of them but his previous observations had already woken his mind for the day. It was not uncommon for her to sleep well into the morning, he having many times carried her into the trunk while she was still resting. While it was important for her to regain her strength, sleep was the body's own natural healing process. That and it afforded him an hour of precious solitude without having to worry about her safety.

A careful adjustment pulled his body from beneath hers. He desperatly needed a shower. Despite the girl using his own products her own natural smell had seeped its way into his skin and it was something—though pleasant in smell—he needed to rid himself of. It wouldn't do for him to forget what the reality of their situation was.

The morning air chilled away any warmth she had given him, making his heart grow hollow. How long had it been? Had he ever truly had the comfort of another's presence? So many years had passed, it was nearly impossible to recall.

A deep breath pushed away the thought and he came around the bed. With practiced ease, he wrapped her up in his blanket, a sign that he was always there, and lifted her to his chest. A soft sigh pressed into his skin as she nuzzled her way through the collar of his tank top to press her lips to the skin beneath.

Another precious moment to shake away the images that had tormented his sleep. She was safe, she was there in his arms. No pain, no fear. Just resting. Despite every warning bell that rang through his skull, he allowed himself just this moment of weakness and pressed his pursed lips to her forehead.

oOOo

"I think I figured out how the map works." Luna smiled gently, something that still looked tight with her darkened eyes.

"Yeah?" Neville made room for her to sit on the couch the Room of Requirement had provided them. It had become the only safe place they and so many others had been able to retreat to. Since their little mission impossible.

"Yeah." Luna pulled out her own wand and walked a fair bit away from the couch placing it down on one of the study tables.

Neville and Ginny gave her a very curious look but her walk showed confidence. When she sat back down Luna motioned for Ginny to open the map. The redhead abided by her silent request and turned to the 'prefects bathroom' that the RoR was listed under on the map.

"Woah. Look at that," Neville pointed to Luna's name that was blinking in and out on the far side of the room, "Why is it doing that?"

"Well when I took a look at the spell work used to create it I realized that it wasn't looking for 'human' signatures but magical ones. Specifically those held in wands. Otherwise we'd be seeing so much more." Luna crossed her legs as she settled down beside Neville.

"How far does this work?" Ginny was just as marveled as Neville but her thoughts were trickling into another direction.

"I haven't tried to go too far, but I can only guess that if you went too far away or the magical core chose another the name would change." Luna gave her a curious look as she was obviously thinking of something.

Neville furrowed his brows slightly, it made sense to him but just like Ginny something was niggling at the back of his mind, "But don't magical cores go out if... if the wand holder dies?"

There was a heavy silence between the three of them as none of them had a for sure answer. Finally, Ginny shot to her feet, quickly folding up the map, "McGonagall would know."

Neville jerked before jumping to his feet, "Ginny!"


	26. Chapter 26

Severus pursed his lips tighter as he walked down the darkened aisle of the restricted section. He was so deep that even the bravest student wouldn't have dared to traverse its cursed walls. He knew it had to be there. Hogwarts was much too old not to have had more information about it. Something had been bothering him quite deeply for a while, though he had constantly pushed it back for more immediate problems.

Now, with Granger able to function somewhat on her own for a few hours a day it had allowed him the time to ponder. Despite everything else going on in the world, he was still a man who couldn't let go of a puzzle. How had Marxan come into possession of something clearly outside of his magical prowess and what exactly were the long-term consequences of his more juvenile methods and the ones intricately inside the Dual Dragon?

He knew the structure of the drug the man had used to dull her mind but what did the potions inside the dragon do when combined? The original book he'd obtained had only given him the barest of information and parts of its most notable uses. Most of which dated back to the dark times well before anyone who lived that day would have been a spec in their mother's eye. It had been enough at the time but now, he needed answers.

Another more pressing question that had stumped him was how to see inside memories that were only filled with touch. She had been deaf when he'd found her though he didn't know for how long it had certainly been long enough to change everything she did when interacting with the world. How could he, an experienced legilimens, enter such a world and bring it to some sort of order? How could he learn about what had truly happened to her so that he could finally set her right again?

There was a hollowness to her eyes that burned him to the core. A former shell of what she had been with no hope of what she could be. It reminded him of the last time he saw his mother. The way she'd looked at him when she stood over her father's body. The pain he felt when she took her own life just moments after. He had begged her, pleaded for her to stay. Just one more day. One more day. His graduation day.

A sharp shock drew a hiss from his tight jaw and his hand that had been idly running along the shelf jerked back as a book pulled itself from the keep. The heavy time-worn tome fell title down with a heavy thump that echoed down the whispering stacks. A small shake of his hand dispersed the residual magic and he ran his wand over it before carefully turning it over.

"Melding of Minds, a walk through another's shoes..."

Curiosity peeked when he carefully used his wand tip to pull open the cover, the dark sun tanned pages crinkling loudly. A quick graze down the preface showed promise.

oOo

"You wished to speak with me?" McGonagall took her seat behind her desk, waving her hand to warm the kettle ever present.

"Yes, thank you, professor." Ginny took a slow seat trying to subtly catch her breath.

"Staying out of trouble?" Minerva gave her a knowing look, there was a kind understanding but also a warning as well.

While she hadn't given them the tongue lashing they'd expected when they'd expected it she had certainly warned them about their careless behavior and the consequences. She herself had been bereft to hear that the Order had received word through Harry about Hermione's death. It had hit her harder than she had expected. She had seen so much of herself in the girl when she'd first arrived and even more so after she'd gotten to know her. It had been painful to come to terms that the world would never see the true brilliance that the girl possessed.

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny took a deep breath trying to figure out how to approach the burning question that had sent her running. Now, that she sat before someone who could possibly answer the question she felt conflicted. She wanted to believe that Hermione wasn't dead, but what did that really mean? What could possibly be gained? Wasn't their so much more to be lost if it were true? That perhaps she was hiding out in some small place without her wand? The evidence just simply wasn't there. If she were alive she had surely been captured and was that better or worse?

"I uh...just had a small question..."

"Is it something that if I answer I'll have to watch you be escorted from the grounds?" Minerva had been astonished that Severus hadn't outright thrown them to the wolves. He was well within his role to do so. While she had her own theories and with everything else that was happening inside the castle she almost wished they had been.

The current issue was that a very dangerous substance was finding its way inside the walls. Though it came in waves, as though someone was trying to keep it from spreading it was steadily picking up. Poppy had called it Devil's Kiss. Originally a potion designed to drug its victims into an amnesia-like euphoria it wasn't being used for its intended purpose. Aside from the first incident, three more students had been admitted to hospital with overdose like symptoms. Claiming, upon waking, that they had taken it willingly in order to escape the dark reality around them. To her, it appeared as though those not strong enough to fight were trying to convince themselves that this was not the reality. It truly was a sad state of affairs but there was so little to be done. It wasn't the first time the castle had been privy to such methods of escape but it was still sad to see.

"No, professor." Ginny lowered her eyes as she didn't fully believe in her words. There was a heavy silence as she felt McGonagall's heavy gaze bearing down on her; a weight even after all this time still held its power.

"Right then, what is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath, it was times such as this she greatly missed Hermione. Her confidence, her strength to just get to the answers she was seeking," Do...Can... wands retain a person's magical signature after they've... they've you know died?"

Clearly not the sort of question she had expected the girl to ask Minerva relaxed her shoulders just a fraction, "It has happened in some cases with particularly strong wands but they generally become unruly and difficult to handle. Though if another's magical signature is stronger the prior does not remain."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Your wand please?" Minerva reached over the desk gently taking the offered wand and turned it gently in her fingers, "I can feel your magic inside this, though if I were to take control, make the wand mine, force it to obey my magical power then it may never answer to you again." Minerva was careful to only allow some of her magical energy to reach the wand before passing it back to her. Though she would be remiss if she didn't bubble with a little pride with how well the girl had done in taming the raw power her wand possessed. She wasn't perfect but the potential was there.

"Do you feel it?"

"I don't feel anything really..." Ginny tried to feel anything different about her wand but it felt the same to her.

"It's certainly a skill that comes with time." Minerva smiled softly and took a small sip of her tea. "Was there anything else?"

Ginny bit the corner of her lip before reaching into her bag; she thought as long as she didn't reveal the owner of the wand perhaps she could get some answers, "What does this one feel like?"

Minerva looked at her curiously before taking the black cloth covered wand into her palm. As soon as the wood made contact her brows furrowed and her lips curved down in a sharp frown, "Where did you get this?"

"I...found it?"

"Where?"

"Snape's desk... Professor!?" Ginny jumped to her feet as the tartan woman strode past with murder in her eyes. What had she done?

oOo

"Severussss, I have come into possession of some very interesting information."

Snape glanced down at the crumpled form of Lucious who was doing his best to keep his breaths of pain silent. Narcissa laid beside him but she was still, her face pale as a small pool of blood seeped out from the lashes that tore through her dress.

"How can I be of assistance, My Lord?" Severus kept his tone as even as possible, though his heart was beating furiously. Was this it? Was the game over? Had he lost already?

"You told me, Potter's mudblood had died. That you had buried her yourself." Voldemort turned slowly, uncaring of the pool of blood he stepped into. The body of some unknown man lying in pieces around him.

"I did, My Lord." Severus could feel the snake-like man probing into his mind and hastily pushed forward the images of that day.

"You _lied_!"

Severus had not a second over the last syllable left his tongue before the lash of his spell brought him to his knees. Barely missing his face, it arched straight from his high collar, barely sparing his jugular, before digging deep over his hip. His jacket and shirt torn open, useless as his skin turned red.

"M-y Lord," Snape took a weak breath, it wasn't his first rodeo but the anger at which the spell hit him cut near to the bone, "Perhaps, I had been mistaken...but she is not...with them..."

"No, she's not." Voldemort sneered, he had expected a thin excuse yet the man did not waver with his words or his mind, "You better hope that she stays dead, or you shall find yourself in _her_ grave." Another sharp spell sent the man flat to the floor, a reminder of his place.

Severus could only let out a soft noise, forcing himself to stay conscious, "What...what do you wish...me to do?"

"Now see this Lucius? This is loyalty." Voldemort grinned darkly coming to stand at the prone man's head, "Keep your ear to the ground. Send me the loyal, it is time to expand our ranks."

"Yes, My Lord..." Severus couldn't suppress a shiver as the warmth left his body to stain the stone below.

oOo

Minerva was seeing red by the time she blasted through his wards protecting the head office. Weak by anyone's standards, she was greatly surprised to not have found the man sitting calmly behind the desk with that damnable raised brow. Her eyes did narrow at the painting high and to the right that was still, most likely, feigning sleep.

"You!" Minerva let the barely intact door slam shut behind her as she wove her way towards the desk. Her eyes sharp and her magic crackling at the edges, "This has your stink all over it!"

Minerva came to the front of the desk, her eyes narrowing at the small shimmer the wall behind gave off. Setting her observation aside, for now, she pointed her wand at the frame sitting on high, "Don't you hide away from me."

Minerva frowned deeper as the image didn't seem to respond and pushed herself closer by going around the edge of the desk. A small coldness washed down her frame and she instantly knew what she'd stepped through. Her gaze having been broken by her observation, she turned her head up once more to find the man who she'd just accused sitting up with calm reverence looking down at her.

"Hello, Minerva. Wonderful day isn't it?"

"Oh, yes _indeed_." Minerva's tone tore away any cordial meaning her words possessed. She continued around the desk coming up onto the raised observation deck, "What are you up to Albus?"

She pulled the wand from her cloak letting the black cloth fall over her hand, "Why are you torturing him?"

"Oh, that is curious." Albus' lip quirked just a little but his eyes shown with sadness. There was no question of whom the _him_ referred to though it did sadden his heart.

"Who would that be?"

"You know damn well, Albus. Potter! The boy who lived! The boy to whom you placed a burden on that he shouldn't have to carry! The boy who you sent on a suicide mission to finish what you could not!" Minerva was nearly shaking with her anger.

"The boy is more than capable."

"Not alone he isn't! None of us are! Where is she, Albus? What fool's errand have you sent her on? Is she even _alive_?" Minerva shook the wand as her evidence. Her heart racing with all sorts of possibilities.

Before Albus could respond, the fireplace flared to life and both of their attentions were on the man who staggered out. Minerva's eyes went wide when she watched the man she had come to loathe take two steps before falling hard against the edge of the couch. Still too shocked to truly understand what she was seeing, she stood dumbfounded before he collapsed down hard onto his knee pulling apart the jacket that he had pulled shut to cover him.

"Severus...?" Minerva's heart was in her throat as she absently tossed the wand she'd been threatening Albus with to the desk before rushing over to the younger man's side, "Severus? What happened to you?" As soon as her arms came around his shoulders his arm came out to push her away.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" Severus sneered up at her, though his face was at least three shades paler than his shirt, "Why are you even here? Another kid have a runny nose that I'm somehow responsible for?" His hand that had come out to push her away came over his chest where the deepest of gashes was pulsing with each beat of his heart. His vision turned on its end and he hoped the venom in his words were enough to allow him to lick in wounds in peace.

Minerva couldn't stop the guilt and hurt from panting her face as she reached down for him again. Though he attempted to push her once more, he was much too weak to make much of a difference. It was with a bit of luck and some effort on his part that she managed to get him onto the couch but as he leaned back her arm became warm and wet. Her eyes turned down with partial horror before raising to his half-lidded eyes.

"Misty..."

"Misty?" Minerva shook her head, not understanding. Her eyes widened as his head rolled to the side, his eyes fixed at some point over her shoulder. She had never seen him this bad before. A small limp here and there yes, but not like _this._ She knew of his previous allegiance to Albus, but when he'd killed him she had assumed that he'd chosen his side in this war. That he had fooled them all. Now, she didn't understand anything.

A soft pop to her ankle turned her head down, "Misty?"

"Yes, Professor. I am Misty." The elf moved the elder away, her own magic starting to pull the blood that had seeped into his clothes back into his body, "I work in the hospital wing Ma'am."

Minerva had of course seen the elf but in all her years of tenure, it had never occurred to her to ask the gentle elf's name. She was sure she had known it, somewhere in the back of her mind but she merely hadn't recognized it. Her jaw went tight as she swallowed a lump of shame down and gave the elf more space to work, "Will he...will he live?"

"Oh yes, he is just tired. He will live. Misty won't let him die. Misty keeps him alive. Until the time has come. Yes."

Minerva turned her eyes back up towards Albus but the glamour showed nothing but a sleeping portrait. Though she was very sure he could see her. There was so much more than she believed their to be. Problem was, which one of them could she trust?

Her attention snapped back down as Severus let out a soft groan and fully closed his eyes. He was trying to say something but it was much too soft for her to make out. Instead, she turned her eyes down further to the working elf who was finishing the healing spell the man must have attempted before his return.

"What do you need?"

"Potions, I shall get them when I am finished. You can go now, you is not needed."

Though the elf's words were kind, they hit Minerva like a mallet to the head. She took a small step back as the elf continued but something inside her made her linger. How long had she worked beside this man? The boy she had watch grow? He had been the youngest professor to ever join the staff. She had praised his success then but his heart had already turned cold. They had never been friends but they had respected the other, at least on some level.

When Misty banished away his shirt, her heart ached. So many scars, so many battles. How had she never known? How had she never seen? A small voice told her the truth that she very much didn't want to hear; she did not see because she had not wished to see.

"I get potions now, Headmaster. Please stay still."

Severus turned his head and mumbled something more, his eyes coming open just enough to know that Minerva had remained. He felt terribly exposed, showing weakness to the woman who had protected his tormentors. It made him sick to his stomach to feel so vulnerable. Like a mouse trapped by a cat.

"Get. Out." His dark eyes rose, his face just as murderous as hers had been moments before.

Minerva pursed her lips and though for a moment she thought about just walking away and giving into his childish behavior she realized that she had been doing that for far too long. Still, what could be done now?

Minerva raised her hand as though to rest it on his shoulder before a animal-like sneer made her think better of it. Her original purpose for coming tickled the back of her mind but it wasn't enough for her to reclaim the wand she'd cast aside. She would return.

Severus watched her through heavy eyes retreat through the door. He was grateful that his snake-like _charm_ had deterred any foolish lion-like bravery. He didn't want her shallow care, didn't need it. When they came for his head, he was sure she'd be leading the charge.

With one hurdle out of the way he let his body relax back, his eyes rolling closed as he focused on his breathing. The Dark Lord wanted children. More innocent souls for him to corrupt. He had to send them. There was no other choice.

Potter was on the move again, trying to find a snatcher who had supposedly held information he was willing to give up, for a price. Unfortunately for Potter, Voldemort had found him first. Lucius had tried to cover his own failure with Marxan with information he'd gotten out of the Lovegood girl. It hadn't worked out well for him.

Severus by some miracle was spared by his tongue. It was suspicious that the Dark Lord would punish him so lightly and even give him a task so assumingly important. It was surely a test of loyalty, one that he could not fail. So long as Potter continued to fumble through, his role in his success would remain safe. He couldn't help but be angered with their progress, he'd all but thrown the damn things at their feet. He truly was hopeless without Granger, it was a miracle that he had lived this long without her.

oOo

"Ah!" Hermione's cry of pain was cut off by the wind that had been knocked out of her. Her entire body shook as she let out a gasping groan rolling from the shoulder she'd landed on to her back.

She'd been trying to do the overhead bar crawl. One of the tasks on her list she 'd too afraid to attempt them until now. She was deeply regretting her decision.

Snape had left her with a magically updating list. It hadn't changed from the day he'd set it but each day the checks would be gone and she'd be forced to start all over.

At first, it had seemed impossible. She'd barely managed the first task, walk for thirty minutes, before she'd been too exhausted to even eat. The promise that he'd show her his memories and the face of the man who had done this to her had pushed her on. Slowly, she'd managed to complete more and more. She could now sprint, jump and climb for short periods of time. She was able to complete 30 laps in the small pool she'd been left with and completely finish all her meals. Her next to last tasks centered on her balance and upper body strength. She felt like a soldier at times. Training for the big day. It wasn't so far from the truth.

Her eyes closed tight as her head spun. Images—like muscle memory—flashed over her lids. Smells, familiar warm comforting smells tainted with the iron of blood. Eyes, open wide filled with fear.

Her body trembled as a sob from the depths of her soul broke past her lips. The pain in her shoulder overpassed by the sweeping pain of loss, "Mummy...Mummy I'm so sorry...Mummy..."

Despite the pain, her body rolled onto its side as she curled up to hide her shame in her knees. Hot tears rolled down her face as she desperately called out for forgiveness to the woman who had loved her so much. Pain, that at the time had been so overwhelming that she couldn't have possibly processed it stealing every ounce of strength inside her.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione wiped heavily at her sticky face. She hadn't any idea how long she had cried, though her own painful wails still left her ears pulsing. It was somewhat liberating in a way. To release all the pain that had built up inside her, gnawing away like an infection. Her heart remained somewhere near her feet and her head was much too heavy to lift but she did manage to push herself up into a seated position.

Her shoulder was certainly bruised but she was grateful that she hadn't broken it. A small rub over the area made her hiss and the space between her legs pulse with need. She sneered at herself for her body's reaction after having just mourned the loss of her parents. It was wrong, disgusting. Just like her.

A small round of self-loathing gave way to a pang in her stomach. She turned her head up towards the posted list and frowned. It showed a big red cross where she was to have eaten lunch.

Her lunch was no longer brought to her as it was the one meal she was responsible for. The small kitchen had plenty of food to choose from but it was her job to eat it. There was a small chime that sounded when she was to do so and she only had an hour window to take the food from the icebox. If she didn't, it didn't count. She could still eat but she lost credit.

A deep groan brought her to her feet. With her hand on her shoulder, she limped her way from the room towards the bathroom. Her hip was definitely bruised as well making it difficult to put too much of her weight on her leg.

The pulse between her legs was becoming harder to ignore as she came to sit on the toilet lid. Her fingers came to the buttons on her shirt—one of his no doubt—that had been shrunk to fit her frame. As she pushed off the softly worn fabric she made a face as her fears were confirmed. A large bruise ran down from the bone of her shoulder almost to her elbow. She would have to show him, there was no way around it. As ashamed as it made her feel, it had to be done.

Another absent sniffle pulled a cloth from the rod and she leaned over the sink to wet it. Her stomach let out a loud growl to which she cursed it to be silent. With a heavy sigh, she pressed the cool cloth to her face, wiping away the evidence of her regret, her guilt, her pain. A small glance to the mirror reflected the hollowness inside her and she quickly covered her eyes.

How had everything gone so wrong?

By the time she had the mental resolve to pull herself free from the darkness creeping towards her soul, she was sitting down at the kitchen table. A bagel with strawberry jam sitting on a plate. It wasn't near enough but as she'd already lost credit she didn't care.

The kitchen held the only clock in the entire space, at first she'd been captivated by it. Lingering as long as she could. Now, it brought her comfort and a small bit of pleasurable anticipation that it was almost time to see him again.

She'd had copious amounts of time to think about what that meant. While her memories were still fuzzy and more than half of her life was still locked away, she knew him. She knew a new side of him. A kind, immeasurably powerful and resilient side of him. Despite how wrong it felt in her mind, her heart told her that he was the answer to the ache inside her. It wasn't love. But it was _something_.

The clock over head chimed softly. Telling her that it was about time to leave, time for him to release the locks that kept her safe. He had explained the reasoning after she'd gone into a small panic at not being able to leave on her own. That should he be unable to free her the lock would release twelve hours after the chime would sound. That she was to run, run as far away as she could. Not to look for him.

Her eyes turned down to her meal, something about it familiar. As though it wasn't something she would have picked for herself but another. Her head tilted slowly as her eyes went out of focus. A voice echoed in the darkness, a male's, young, kind. A goofy smile came into focus and she struggled to hold onto it. To make it whole.

oOo

Severus groaned deeply as he laid himself back on the raised pillows of his bed. He had taken only a small break on the couch before making the effort to hide himself away. Misty had done well to see that he was at the very least capable of movement but the wounds still burned.

A slow breath left his gritted teeth and he turned his head down to the elf adjusting his blankets, "The girl..."

"Sir?"

"Retrieve... the girl..." Severus reached to his bedside table taking out two—very illegal—very potent pain potions, "Make sure... no one... comes in here..."

"Yes, sir." Misty moved towards the end of the bed that held the trunk, she waited patiently while he took one of the potions, setting the other on the table for later use. When he was finished he flicked his wand at the trunk releasing the blood wards.

Severus let his body fall into the blissful state of medicated unconsciousness not caring if the entire world burned to the ground. His emotional and mental acuity were shot. He had finally, completely worn himself down.

oOo

"Miss?" Misty looked up at the girl at the table, her face terribly sad. She wondered what she was thinking about but didn't have the courage to ask. Instead, she placed her hand on Hermione's arm starting her out of her thoughts.

"Miss?"

"Y-yes?" Hermione blinked away the tears that shone over her bottom lashes, bringing the kind elf into focus.

"Master has requested that you come with me."

"No... No I'm only supposed to go with him... I can't I..." Her words trailed off as her heart picked up. Why hadn't he come? He _always_ came. It had to be him if he didn't come then she... she was supposed to run. Run as far as she could.

Her eyes turned to the clock remembering the sound of the chime, she'd lost nearly an hour in her thoughts trying in vain to create the image that in the end had been taken away from her by her loss of focus. How had she lost so much time?

Misty frowned softly but took a tighter hold of her arm, "I take you to him."

"No!" She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to run. She wanted to stay—with him. She could barely walk, how could she possibly get away? It was too soon, too soon!

Hermione had just enough time to register the elf taking her hand before the world around her changed. The hard wooden chair she'd been sitting in giving way to the much softer and very familiar armchair that sat before the fire.

As the world came into focus she instantly felt as though something was wrong. She was on her feet surprisingly quick for having been injured but the adrenaline that was pulsing through her veins was surely the cause.

When her head whipped around her heart skipped. He was there, in bed—it was too early for sleep—why was he there? As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she found herself moving forward, completely ignoring the elf who was attempting to speak with her.

"Professor?" Her voice trembled with disbelief, "No...no no...no no..." Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest, she was nearly sure she stepped on it on her rush to be by his side, "Professor?"

He was hurt, badly. More so than he'd been before. The wide stretch of gauze over his chest did nothing to hide the inflamed skin beneath. A lump formed in her throat as she found herself kneeling on the edge of the bed, her wide eyes searching his face.

There was a moment when she thought he had truly left her alone before his dark lashes opened just enough to give her a weak scowl. Her face flickered between relief and sadness as she took his hand in hers, bringing it up to her cheek.

"What do you need? What can I do?" She spoke softly but quickly against the backs of his fingers neverminding the way they twitched in her hold.

"Rest... You...eat..."

"I will...I promise..." Hermione pressed her lips to his knuckles as his eyes rolled closed again.

oOOo

Minerva paced her office if she had been in her animagus form her tail surely would have been flicking side to side. She was angry yes but more than that. She felt betrayed. Taken out of the loop. Severus was obviously still dealing with Voldemort but in what way? Why would he have come back injured if not having been in a battle of some sort?

She had checked in with the Order but none of them had any knowledge of any skirmishes on either side. This line of thinking led to another and another before she found herself thinking in circles with no true way of finding answers.

The only people who held them were up in the tower. Albus had blatantly refused any request she had made for an audience. All those whom she'd sent from their portraits had come to tell her that he had not been present. This only boiled her blood more.

Had she not proven her worth in this war? Had she not protected the children of this school? Had she not fought valiantly against all who would see its destruction? What game was being played? Who were the players?

Her mind turned back to what she'd felt inside the wand Miss Weasley had given her. She had felt the unmistakable presence of Miss Granger inside it but there had been his signature as well. Subtle but there. Why had he had it at all? Had he been the one to take her from this world? Had he been given her wand as a reward?

Why was it at Hogwarts at all? She had heard that Miss Granger had passed in the early summer, well before Snape had been given the title of Headmaster. Had he carried it with him? A sort of sick vindication for all the trouble she'd caused him over the years? Did he have a vendetta against her as well?

Minerva pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose coming to an exhausted stop. This was getting her nowhere. She needed to go to the source. He was injured now, weak, if what she feared was true she could easily take him out. It wasn't a good plan but it was the only option she felt was left. She could possibly buy herself time as he hardly left that tower but it wouldn't be much.

Her eyes turned down to her hands, turning them in the low lamplight. Could she even do it? She supposed she could if the proper circumstances were in place but it hardly felt right to kick a man when he was down. There wasn't even a chance he would speak to her. Though, if maybe—just maybe—he was on their side he could lead her in the right direction.

Yes, a game of Slytherin chess. That is what she needed. She couldn't go empty-handed. She needed something. Her brain ticked as she tried to think of what she could possibly offer when she remembered that she'd left behind Miss Granger's wand.

There was a high chance that he'd gone straight into his rooms and hadn't even realized her mistake. Still, she couldn't put all her eggs in one basket.

"Gryff?"

"Yes, ma'am?" The elf that appeared was young in the face but had wide bright eyes and an eager to please smile.

"Can you bring my dinner here? I won't be able to make it to the Great Hall this evening."

"Of course ma'am, right away."

"Thank you." Minerva turned her head towards the clock on her mantle.

oOOo

Hermione winced as she pulled off her shirt. The adrenaline in her system had gone leaving the entire side of her body sore. She had eaten all of her dinner without complant, showing the empty plate to the professor when he'd woken just long enough to ensure that she had in fact eaten.

She had tried to be quiet so as to let him rest but even when she had been sure she'd not made any noise she had caught his eyes just barely open, watching her. While it was comforting to think that he was making sure she was alright, it was he who needed care. So now, instead of sitting up to try and read one of the books that he had been reading aloud to her, she was getting ready for bed.

She bit back a sharp hiss as she pushed her arm through the sleeve of her pajamas. A soft t-shirt and shorts that were just a little oversized. Her shoulder was definitely the agitator of the entire incident but there was nothing she could do about it at present. His potions cabinet was always locked, that and she'd have to tell him she'd hurt herself and she was sure that would only compound what had happened to him. No, she'd been through worse, she would survive.

A glance over to his relaxed face eased her heart, it seemed like he was actually truly resting. It was still a sight to see a man so tense, so constantly wound—look like a gentle giant. Sleep took years off his face, the deep frown lines and sharp narrow eyes gone. It was an image that she couldn't get enough of. Most nights she had fallen asleep long before him and always woke well after. It was in the small moments she really had to think about her position in his world.

A soft sigh pushed her forward and she tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper in the closet. She tried to keep her limp minimal in the chance that he woke up once again to check that she was doing as she was told.

"I'm finished..." Her words were barely a whisper as she came to the edge of the bed. Her hand reaching out to lightly pull away a small lock of hair that had fallen down over his cheek. When his lashes didn't move she let her finger linger, tracing the outline of his lips. Her own grew warm as she took in the softness.

Her fingers trailed down his jaw to his neck feeling the slow steady pulse before moving lower. It was the first real moment where she was actually able to see what she touched as he always had some layer of clothing between them. Now, however, his chest was bare, barring the gauze and it was truly a view worth remembering.

His skin was so pale, like snow, though despite its resemblance it had a warmth that she had come to know well. Her fingers trailed lower to the dip of his waist. Her eyes not seeing the scars that scribbled over the surface but rather the soft definition of muscle. She traced the gentle V down to the hem of his sleeping pants, her fingers twitching to go further.

Her body felt hot, and she knew she wouldn't be able to restrain herself if she didn't stop now. A lude image came to the forefront of her mind, a position she had been forced into during her capture. A position that held her in place over top, forced to take the man beneath her with savage force.

Her eyes closed tight as her hand recoiled to wrap around her waist, the feeling of the ropes holding her aloft, cutting her skin. She pushed it down as she stepped back, the warm feeling she had built up running cold. She felt sick. Sick that she had even thought about repeating such an action, especially on a man who could not defend himself.

When she managed to push the image back to the darkness, her chest was tight and her knees weak. She needed rest. She turned her body further away but came to the realization that her bed had not been put out. She pursed her lips as she tried to think of what to do.

It wasn't like she wasn't sleeping in his bed at all. Even she had noticed the startling consistency of her nightmares and how he'd always made room for her to sleep beside him. Worrying her bottom lip, she limped her way towards the closet where he kept her blankets and stuffed cat, Sniffles, and grabbed only the latter. While most times the cat would find its way to the floor it was definitely something that brought her a mild comfort when trying to calm her mind enough to rest.

Hugging the stuffed animal to her chest she started to limp her way back. The odd gate was not helpful for her sore body and it was starting to make her head pulse. There was no way she would be able to sleep in a chair and not end up worse for wear. No, she needed to lay flat on a bed. With a long lingering glance to the man held center of the large bed, she made her choice. If he didn't want her there, he would have made sure to have Misty put out her bed.

Yes, that was the logic she was going to use. It was weak but she simply did not care. Another soft hiss brought her to a stop at the foot while her eyes tried to decide which side held more space. As she did she noticed two vials sitting out on his bedside table and furrowed her brows trying to read the label.

Unable to do so from her vantage, she limped herself closer, picking up the vial that already had been taken, "Pain?" She turned her head towards the man still sleeping away. Of course, he would have taken a pain potion. That was probably what he'd been fighting against the entire time he had been watching her.

Her jaw twitched as she looked at the mostly drained vial. There was just a small taste left, nothing that he would notice surely. Another glance to confirm that he was still asleep brought the vial to her lips. She tilted her head all the way back as the very last three drops melted against her tongue.

A sharp cough burst past her lips as her body began to burn. Her mouth opened wide as the sharp acid taste filled her tongue. She would have thrown up had she been able, as it was her body just dry heaved. She supposed that would teach her to take things without his consent. Still, it was done. With a face of disgust, she hobbled her way to the far side of the bed, giving him the side that faced the door and began to climb under the covers.

Hermione let out another small cough as she lowered herself down onto her good side. With his body partially held up her head came to his waist. A small shiver flowed through her as a strong numbness started to make her vision and body sway. Her hand instinctually took hold of his waist, her small fingers resting at his hip, while her face nestled between the pillow and the dip of his waist. A small adjustment of his arm moved it from in front of her face to behind her head but the man did not seem bothered in the slightest.

She was out in seconds.

oOo

Minerva walked with purpose, taking the calm halls of a time just before curfew where everyone had taken to making their way back to their common rooms. She had just been summoned to the hospital wing as two students who had nearly lost their respective arms in a potions accident. A very illegal potions accident, but an accident nonetheless.

The good news was the supposed suppliers of the Devil's Kiss had gotten their just desserts, the problem was the hospital wing was going to be filled with students who had become addicted to the drug's allure. It was a mess and their headmaster was laying in shreds. She hadn't told anyone of course, but Misty had surreptitiously informed Madame Pomphrey where she had gone in the time before the incident.

Now she found herself retracing her previous steps, though much more calmly, towards the high tower. At the very least, she'd reclaim what she'd left behind. She wasn't surprised to feel the wards from all the way at the entrance of the hallway. Strong, powerful wards that she was sure he was more than capable of. Still, she wouldn't have gotten to her place in life if she hadn't had skill of her own.

It took time, but eventually, she'd brought them down far enough to just let her pass. A small sweat had formed on her brow from the effort and she couldn't say she wasn't impressed, "Asphodel."

The gargoyle gave her a look before stepping aside, she returned his look with a glare of her own before taking the stairs. The door to the office was just as strongly warded but having figured out the key to the first set she was able to bring them down with little effort. Stepping into the dark room she turned her eyes up to the portraits of the headmasters that had come before only to find them oddly empty. Every single one.

It left an odd emptiness to the room but she wasn't deterred. A soft spell lit the lamps and her eyes immediately turned down towards the couch half expecting to find a blood stain only to find it completely immaculate. Her heart began to speed up as the thought that he fled came into her mind. If he had, where would he have gone? Who would Voldemort put in his place?

Her eyes turned towards the desk and the small shimmer of the glamour eased some of her worries. If he had truly left it wouldn't have made sense to leave such a weak defense in place. A slow breath calmed her heart and her eyes swept over the obviously cleared desk. She had been sure she'd left the wand on the corner but it was no longer there.

A sharp click of her tongue brought her around the side, the drawers were not warded and thus she pulled open the center one. Her brow ticked when the wand laid there like a simple quill but what was more confounding was the powder blue journal sitting just to the side of another stack of papers.

Powder blue was certainly _not_ his color. With a small glance over her shoulder towards the hidden door leading to his quarters, she pulled the book from the drawer along with the wand, tucking the latter back into her cloak for safe keeping.

Minerva's head tilted as she flipped through the empty pages. She could feel the magic inside but how was she to see what was hidden? Who's journal was it? Why was it in his desk? A small huff flipped it over to the back cover where her eyes snapped to the bottom, "H. G."

Something inside her brain clicked, like heavy stone blocks falling into place. Potter had received a journal. A journal Miss Weasley had nearly gotten expelled bringing to him. Could this...be a copy? The original? Who else would Potter take instructions from than his best friend? Was it all an elaborate trap? A ruse?

She couldn't take it. Though she desperately wanted to. It was too big not to be noticed. How far out of the loop was she?

She closed the book setting it carefully back inside the drawer before shutting it just as carefully. She turned herself towards the chamber door. There was so much laying on the fence. Did she dare to enter the snake's den to find her answers?

Her eyes turned up to the empty portrait of Albus before flicking back to the door. She wasn't scared of him, but rather what killing him would do to the students in the school. A sharp breath left her nose as she took the small stairs leading to the alcove hiding the door. Her wand at the ready.

This was bigger than her and him, this was the entire fate of the wizarding world. Potter needed to live, needed to destroy the Horcruxes. He was the only one who could do it. She needed to ensure his safety. Yes, ensure Potter's safety.

The wards protecting the door fell slowly, one by one, nearly taking a full half an hour to pull away without causing herself any harm. Of the many things he had talent in, wards were certainly one of them. As the last one fell away she felt a heavy weight bearing down on her shoulders. If he wasn't beyond that door, she was going to call a state of emergency with the loyal staff. Yes. That was it.

The door opened silently to a dimly lit room. Not much had been changed at first glance. She had many times taken her evening tea with Albus during her earlier years as a teacher so it was easy for her to compare. Her steps were silent, her eyes looking straight ahead towards the bed that was clearly occupied.

Amazement might have made her steps heavier had it not been her resolve to do what needed to be done. She had fought herself long and hard on which way to go but having found more evidence of his deception, it was hard not to believe he was the cause of so much trouble in and out of the castle.

Her chest rose heavily as she pulled her wand from her sleeve, her eyes looking at his face. His—young—face. She had never seen him sleep, never once seen him so vulnerable. It was almost like a trap in and of itself. That it was an illusion. That the man that slept before her wasn't real.

Her eyes lowered away from his face to his chest, the deep shadows cast by the lamplight making his skin look like a puzzle, broken pieces hastily knitted back together so that he could stand for another day.

A slow breath left Minerva's chest as her wand aligned itself with his heart, no way to miss, "Ava-"

A small cough stuttered her words to a halt, her eyes growing near the size of saucers. That certainly hadn't been him, she was staring straight at him. Her eyes turned to the far side of the bed where a lump was just now coming into view thanks to her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Her wand moved slowly from over his heart, a silent spell taking hold of the end of the blanket. It came back slowly, and with it, she felt her heart jump into her throat. Her eyes had surely deceived her. There was no way that what she was seeing was on any realm of truth. A girl, definitely a girl, had her arm wrapped around his waist her face hidden away into his side. Her hair was mostly pulled back but a heavy lock of it had come down from over her ear covering what little part of her face wasn't covered by his skin.

Minerva's eyes bounced from the man's still passive face back down to the girl, her free hand came over his rising stomach and with astonished fear over her features she pushed the dark locks away. A small notch in the girl's ear caught the elder's attention but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why it seemed so important. The girl let out another soft cough and turned her head up towards the ceiling affording Minerva with a full profile of her face.

No, it wasn't...it wasn't possible. This girl, she...she looked different, the scar over her eyes, yes, that was it. It couldn't have been. It was an illusion created by the shadows. Minerva felt herself going still as the man she had just pointed her wand at began to move. A soft series of coughs making his arm shift from the girl's back to her hair, calming her near instantly.

It was only as the room went quiet again did she feel the weight of another's eyes on her. A cold fear washed down her spine as she turned her head just enough to stare down the tip of a wand directly into the murderous eyes of a man willing to risk it all.


	28. Chapter 28

"If you have come to kill me, you have failed." His words would have frozen over a desert. His eyes burned with power that even he had no idea he possessed. The spell that left his wand crumpled the shocked woman to the floor, her wand sailing up into his hand that had done the deed.

He hadn't killed her, but she would have a killer headache when she came to. His own body reminded him just how vulnerable he had been. How easily someone had gotten in. True she wasn't just anyone, but she was unwelcome all the same. A soft cough turned his attention down to the girl at his hip, her lips were an odd blue hue that he was certain hadn't been there before.

With his would-be assassin temporarily dealt with, he pushed himself up further before rolling the girl beside him onto her back. His head was still heavy with the effects of the potion due to stay in his system for at least six more hours. Leaving his limbs heavy and fumbling. As he pressed his fingers to her neck, he found that her pulse was strong and steady.

Taking her chin in his hand he tilted her head back further as another weak cough passed her lips, it was like she was choking on something but what? Another shift pressed his wand into her throat and with a spell designed to help drowning victims, he attempted to free her airway.

Her body lurched with a rather deep cough and his brows furrowed even further when a small orb fell out of her mouth and onto the sheets between them. Hermione let out another soft series of coughs before taking a deep breath, her brows furrowing but she did not wake, rather she turned her head into her hand and let out a soft sigh, another curious curiosity.

With a glance down to ensure that Minerva was still out cold, he caught the small orb in his fingers trying to see what it was in the dimmed lights. Not having any luck, he set the small orb aside to take care of more pressing matters.

Severus called a shirt from the closet just in time for the single portrait in the room to fill with the last man he wanted to see in the middle of the night. Another quick glance to Granger assured him that she was resting normally before he turned his body to face the man.

"I didn't kill her."

"And for that I am grateful but Severus, something must be done."

"You do realize that if Granger's nails digging into my scar hadn't woken me, I'd be very much dead and you would have lost the only idiot willing to lie to the Dark Lord."

"Your grievance is noted." Albus returned the dark-haired man's glare with one of his own, "An obliviate won't work, she's much too headstrong. I need to speak with her, alone."

"If you are suggesting that I work with the woman who just moments ago tried to kill me in my sleep-"

"Severus! This is bigger than you and I. You must remember that."

"And her?" Severus motioned behind him exhausted and exasperated, "What death have you planned for her?"

"She has a purpose..."

"Do any of us live in your perfect world plan? Or have you just tricked me into becoming you?"

"Now is not the time." Albus' tone marked the end of their spat, his eyes turning to the elder woman who was just starting to come around.

Severus sneered and would have blasted a hole through the entire wall had he not needed the man to talk some semblance of sense into the woman on the floor. So instead, he pressed his hand over his heart to try and keep the pulse over his chest from becoming too distracting. It was times like this he would have preferred being woken up at three am because the girl he was leading to the gallows had a nightmare.

"Minerva?"

"Al..Albus?" Minerva let out a heavy groan as she pushed herself up from the floor. Her mind just a bit scrambled as to how she got down there in the first place before her eyes turned to the man sitting over the edge of his bed. Childishly he waved her captured wand at her before looking pointedly to her right.

Her head turned and her eyes blinked dumbly for a long moment before stark blue came into focus. She would be remiss to say that she wasn't exceptionally embarrassed by having been taken down so easily but the fact that she was getting up at all only confused her more.

"Minerva, my lovely. We need to talk."

Severus sneered as the man motioned for the woman to follow him into the office, knowing full well that he very much couldn't follow in his current state. Still, he took no chances, "It's mine. Until you return."

Minerva frowned deeply as she came to her feet, it was not lost on her that she still held Miss Granger's wand. She was not defenseless should he dare to take her out while her back was turned. Still, she wanted him to answer one question, "Who is the girl in your bed?"

Severus quickly pulled the blankets back over Hermione's face, his lips thinning in a very clear refusal to answer. If she hadn't been able to recognize her own star pupil she deserved to suffer in the unknown. She took his refusal as well as to be expected but he didn't let his guard down, even wandless the witch packed quite a punch.

When the door to the room slammed shut, he felt his shoulders sag with exhaustion before he forced his body to turn back to the girl beside him. Gently, he pulled the covers back down watching her face for any sign of distress. Thankfully, she remained as he'd moved her.

A deep sigh brought his hand up to his face and a lazy wave of his hand lit all the lamps in the room. His attention turning to the small orb next, needing something to occupy his thoughts while he waited.

Using the shirt he'd summoned, he wiped off the residue from her stomach revealing a softly glowing marble sized something. Taking it into his fingers, he wasn't very surprised to find the surface to be warm but was exceptionally curious to hear the faintest of whispers.

Now officially intrigued, he brought the small stone up to his ear but found that it didn't increase the volume of the whispers. Bringing it back down, he leaned carefully towards his bedside lamp trying to see inside.

The stone was blue, deep like a sapphire with a white light moving inside it. It seemed to carry an energy all it's own but still held her unique signature. He turned it in his fingers trying to see if there was anything else to observe before a deep voice disrupted him.

"Haven't seen one of those in a long time."

Severus glanced up at the frame that now held Phineas Black a man, who up until this point, had done very well at avoiding being in his presence, "Come to make sure I haven't snapped Minerva's wand have you?"

Phineas grinned at the drawling apathetic tone of the younger man's voice, "I suppose, though I'd much rather take a peek at the girl you're hiding in your bed."

"Lecher." Severus gave the man a hard look, his humor was not welcome.

"Been called worse." Phineas shrugged and leaned back into the frame letting the air hang thick.

"If I have to suffer your presence you may as well be useful." Severus gave him an unkindly look before holding the orb up for him to see more clearly.

"It's a Memoria autem conservabat more commonly known as a-"

"Treasured Memory." Severus pulled the stone back close, turning it again, "Why was it in her stomach?"

"I would suspect she'd been building it up for quite some time. They usually don't come out that big." Phineas leaned forward just a touch nonplussed by Severus' cantankerous tone.

"Usually?"

"Well, they're created when magical children try to suppress their thoughts and emotions by using their magic. They're in the same family as the obscurial though not near as deadly. I suspect one that size holds many years worth of memories."

Severus frowned deeply as he thought back over the course of the time the girl had been in his care; a thought just now coming to his drugged up mind. She'd not once asked about Potter, nor anyone else she surely would have been friends with. It was an observation he could have kicked himself for not noticing earlier.

"What happens to the memories?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on what happens to the stone. There's said to be a way to return them but it's been so long now, I can't clearly recall." Phineas let out a small yawn to punctuate his disinterest.

Severus snorted and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Yet another thing he would no doubt have to take care of. He was really starting to curse himself for not letting Minerva take him out. He still had to find out what the Dual Dragon had done to her. Now he possibly held her entire lifetime in his hand. Why couldn't his life be simple?

Keep the girl from dying, the girl lives and goes off to her side of the line. It should have been so simple yet there he was standing in shit creek without a boat or a paddle. He really hoped Dumbledore had a silver enough tongue to get Minerva out of his way. There were already too many players in this game as it was.

A soft groan behind him lowered his hand just enough to look over it, setting the orb down as gently as he could inside his drawer, he turned himself just enough to see behind him. Granger's hands had started to open and close before a small grimace ticked at the side of her face.

Believing she was just uncomfortable, he pulled her arm from beside her head down to rest over her stomach. The action causing his brow to immediately furrow when he took note of the dark bruise near her elbow. Perturbed, he pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and ground his teeth at the dark mark that laid there. What had she done now?

Not caring if he woke her, he pulled her shirt up farther revealing what appeared to be the source of the bruise. He turned her arm, taking note that it appeared to only be on the one side as though she had fallen rather hard onto her shoulder. It wasn't uncommon for her to have small bruises from her time trying to complete his tasks but this was a rather significant injury.

His hand explored the bone of her shoulder making another deep groan pass her lips. He didn't pause, however, and pulled up the side of her shirt next seeing the similar pattern there as well. Yes, she'd definitely fallen and hard. He wondered why she hadn't tried to ask him for something for the pain when his foggy thoughts connected a few dots he'd rather wished they hadn't.

Releasing her back to the bed, he turned with a sharp hiss to look at his bedside table. His second dose of pain potion was completely untouched but he'd definitely not left the vial of the one he had taken so close to the edge. He pulled it up close and frowned when the bottom appeared empty. There was always some left and apparently, the girl had taken it. He was just thankful she hadn't taken a lot, with her frame it definitely would have put her into a coma.

Small favors.

Severus set down the vial and rubbed his chest. He could just barely feel the pain but it was enough. With a glance towards the door, he pulled his legs back onto the bed. This conversation was bound to take a while, he might as well rest while he waited.

With a spell over the office door that would alert him of her return, he relaxed back against his pillows. His eyes opened briefly when Granger shifted closer, her head turning into his hip. A heavy sigh passed his lips. Arms crossed, wands held tight, he fell into a light but much-desired sleep.

oOo

"Who is the girl in his bed Albus?" Minerva gave the man in the painting a stern look. She'd just been very briefly informed of the circumstances surrounding Snape's injury as well as an indirect answer on what side he was on. Of course, this had all come after her verbal lashing for attempted murder. The shame she felt for her cowardice was not so powerful enough, however, to keep her from seeking the truth, even if she had to be there all night.

"You don't recognize her?" Albus' face showed nothing but extreme disappointment in a woman who he had stood and fought beside.

"Just answer my questions. Perhaps if you'd had just done that in the first place we wouldn't be here." Minerva couldn't keep the exasperation out of her tone. She was so tired of playing these games. It wasn't in her wont to beat around the bush. She was take charge, seek answers, defend, attack.

"Go to that mirror there." Albus kept his calm, tilting his head towards the desk.

Minerva frowned but did as she was told. As soon as she lifted it up from the desk she watched the dark surface start to shift and change. Her eyes narrowed as a face hidden in blankets came into view, "He's been watching her?"

"Watching after her." Albus let out a slow breath waiting for her to finally see.

Minerva turned the small dial on the side pulling the image out farther. As Snape's legs and stomach came into view she was able to see more of her profile, "What happened to her?"

"Many terrible things..."

Minerva gave him a small glance. The weight of his words not lost on her, "She looks... content..."

"Her trust in this world relies solely on him."

Minerva shook her head slightly, silently willing the girl to shift, to show her face. As if her prayers were answered, Severus' hand came down, pushing back the hair that shielded her, the action causing her to shift turning her head towards his chest and in full view of the mirrors magical gaze.

"No...no that can't be..." The scar over her eyes was almost enough to give her doubt, but the small knick in her ear caught her attention again. That small pout at the corner of her lips, her high cheekbones, that small nose.

"Miss Granger?" Her words were an astonished whisper. The feeling only compounded by the small smile that ticked over Hermione's face when Severus' large hand came back down to gently run over her cheek, the pad of his thumb tracing the bridge of her nose.

"She lives."

"We've been searching—searched for months and she was here? All this time?" Minerva lifted her head towards the man in the painting but something in his eyes made her heart drop.

"Not all this time, no." Albus looked down at his hands, " It was truly a miracle that she was found at all..."

Minerva shook her head, she had no idea of the horrors that laid beyond the safety of Hogwarts.

"When Severus stumbled across her, she'd been hours before death... Blind, mute and deaf. He has done astonishing work in the time he's had."

"Why... why did he keep her here? Why keep her a secret? Potter has become nearly useless in his grief."

"She is nowhere near ready to face the outside world. As I said, at present she only trusts him."

Minerva shook her head again, it was so much, too much, to wrap her head around. What circumstances would lead a girl such as she to find comfort in a man as cold as he?

"As it is, the reason Severus came back in shreds tonight is because Tom suspects that he had lied about her death. I cannot stress enough how important that her very existence remains as it is." Albus' words grew hard, firm and unquestionable.

"You have a plan for her." It was a half question half statement, her eyes unable to leave the image in the mirror.

"She has a purpose, yes."

Minerva nodded her head slowly, setting down the mirror onto the desk, "You have asked much too much of him. He is only one man."

Albus tilted his head, looking over her with a small approving hum, "What do you suggest?"

"He needs rest...I could...I could..." What could she do?

"Help him?"

"Yes."

oOOo

Severus jumped awake to the sharp jolt the spell he'd placed on the door sent through him. Having not trusted himself to wake to a simple caterwauling charm. His wand was instantly in his hand and his eyes trained on the door that came open very slowly. Unfortunately, his sharp jolt had also woken the girl who had been using his leg as a pillow.

Disoriented, Hermione let out a small weak noise that sounded like the beginning of a full-blown crying fit. Severus gave a sharp snarl towards Minerva who had taken a few steps into the room. On the plus side, she looked substantially cowed and dare he say—ashamed.

"I am not here to harm you...I...I am deeply sorry...for all that I have done..."

Severus' jaw ticked, he could feel the truth in her words but he was a man of action. She would have to prove her worth, Dumbledore or no, he had run out of shoulders to look over.

"Professor...?" Hermione's voice was heavily slurred, bordering on a whimper, a plea.

"I am here." Severus turned his eyes down, "You're safe." Her lashes fluttered but she didn't have the strength to open them, to confirm his words.

Minerva could feel her heart-shattering. She had never wanted to hold a student so much as she did right then. Remembering her promise, her vow to help, she took a small step closer her mouth opening and closing as she just couldn't find the right words for the moment.

"Please...? I don't...I want to..." Hermione's hand fumbled up his chest, her body shifting as she tried to get closer, to feel his warmth.

With a silent warning in Minerva's direction, he brought both of his hands down, setting both of their wands on the inside of the bed while he began to pull Hermione up and towards his chest. It hurt yes, but it needed to be done.

She came up slowly, heavily, relying only on her sense of touch and smell. He tucked her arms under his shoulders and helped her pull her leg over his waist. She settled down heavily, her head turning into his throat. His back and chest pulsed from the added weight but the potion in his system kept it from being unbearable.

His eyes rose over the top of her head, piercing straight through the woman standing in the center of the room. Waiting for her judgment, her disgust. He had worked too hard to let this be the one thing to stand in his way. He had done nothing wrong. Nothing.

Minerva's eyes glistened with tears as Hermione settled down completely. Her arms coming down to hold his lower back, resting against him as though she belonged there. How could she ever begin to understand the sight before her?

"You're safe. I am here. Rest now..." His lips spoke soothing whispers into the shell of Granger's ear and he felt more than heard her soft sigh of relief.

His hand reached down pulling Minerva's wand up, "There is no room for failure or blind heroics. I have played this game for years, there are no second chances."

Minerva nodded her head slowly and silently called her wand to her open hand, "I shall return after breakfast..."

Severus' nodded only marginally, his eyes looking to Albus who had come to join them. His night, was not over.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I wanted to apologize for the massive delay. My computer crashed and I lost many of my files. The typhoon made my part delivery delayed. Hopefully, however, we'll be back on track now! Sorry to make you all wait! Kind Regards, R.

* * *

Severus groaned deeply, a soft chime disrupting his dreamless sleep. He'd been up until near dawn with Albus trying to come up with a plan that would fit into all the others that were currently at play. There was something to be said about too many cooks in the kitchen.

His head turned heavily, his hand coming up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. The weight that had lulled him into rest was still present making it even harder to pull himself around. A soft sigh tilted his chin down into soft curls and for a moment he felt solace. Lowering his hand down, he took a moment to just appreciate how far the girl had come.

Her face was full but the rounded edges of her features were gone giving way to the more refined features of maturity. Her hair had finally grown back to the length that he was accustomed to seeing her have and the curls had grown soft, like chestnut waves. It wasn't the tangled mass he'd always assumed it to be, it was thick but silky soft. He couldn't count the times his hand had found its way through when bringing her comfort but it felt nice all the same.

The dark circles under her eyes were nearly gone, removing the heavy sunken in appearance. Her lashes were long, longer than he had ever seen. She had just a small dusting of freckles right under the scar over her eyes and he wondered idly if they had covered more of her pale skin before she'd been cursed.

A small shift turned her head to the other way and when her body adjusted to the change Severus suddenly became very aware of a heat between his legs. It was her heat, pressing down on his biological response to mornings but the sensation of her adjustment ticked something in his brain causing him to frown.

Sure it was a natural response, nothing that a healthy man wouldn't have had but it a was the circumstance if the situation that felt like a bucket of ice water. He was very grateful that even in his sleep-heavy haze he was able to retain his control but he was agitated that he'd had the response at all. Biology or not he was not the sort of man to find himself in bed with a woman half his age junior.

A quick throat clearing brought his hands under her arms and a careful, though a rather painful adjustment, moved her off of him and onto her back beside him. He paused to catch his breath before feeling Mother Nature pulsed through his body and so—with gritted teeth, he pushed himself out of bed.

oOo

Hermione woke to an odd feeling of clarity. A most welcome if curious feeling. The small whispers that had been plaguing the quiet moments of her day seemed to have gone away. A deep sigh brought her hands up to her face where she rubbed gently against her heavy eyelids. Her stomach was empty and rather vocal about it but the call to the bathroom was much stronger.

With caution, she opened her eyes to find herself still in his bed. Her eyes told her that it was very much into the late morning and for a moment she almost questioned it before she remembered what had happened the night before. Was he alright? Had he gone somewhere to seek more medical attention? Was he...gone?

A low whine turned her onto her side and towards the door where a small note appeared to be tacked to it. Her brows furrowed as she pushed herself up carefully. Her shoulder and were stiff but lacked any real pain. This observation brought a small—if sad—smile to her face as she was able to recognize the side effects of his bruise salve.

Slowly, she brought her legs over the edge of the bed before something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. As her head turned her brows furrowed deep. A cat, there was a cat sitting at the very foot of the bed. Not her stuffed cat either. This one was real, very real and its eyes were looking so directly into her own. A frown curled over her lips as she slowly put her feet down onto the floor, her eyes never leaving the feline.

"Professor?" Her voice was thick with sleep but it carried a heavily worried tone. It had been in her experience that unexpected things in her world never meant anything good.

With only silence as her answer, and her feet steady enough, she started to back herself towards the office door. When the cat slowly came up to its feet her head shook on instinct and her hand clutched at her empty stomach. Where had it come from? She'd never noticed him having a pet before. She was almost certain he was not a pet owner of any kind. The niggling feeling she had expected was oddly absent as well as though all of the clutter in her mind had been taken away.

When her back thumped against the door she glanced down for only a second to the handle before the corner of her eye caught on the page that had been stuck there. With another nervous glance to the cat that had now leapt down from the bed, she pulled it down quickly to read what it said.

"Knock before you enter."

Hermione had never been so appreciative of her ability to read as she did in the moment. With another glance towards the cat that had come to sit on the floor beside the bed she gave the door behind her a rather heavy knock. The seconds it took for the door to unlock felt like a lifetime.

She pushed herself through rather hurriedly only to miss step on the small step. Her startled squeak as she caught herself brought the man who had been sitting rather contently in his chair to his feet. She threw him a anxious smile before pointing helplessly behind her.

"There's a...a..."

"Cat?"

The voice that answered her came from well over her head and she took a few nervous steps towards Snape while turning her head up to find the source. Her heart didn't calm until her hand wrapped around the arm at his side but her brow did furrow when she looked; giving a face to the voice she surely remembered from when she hadn't been able to see.

"Hello, Miss Granger. It is lovely to see you up and about." Albus smiled kindly, his eyes shone with curiosity over Severus' reaction to her hold.

"It was suggested that perhaps you would enjoy the company of a real feline," Severus glared at the not so hidden twinkle in Albus' eye, "Might put you at ease during my absence."

Hermione tore her eyes from the painting to look up into the man whom she had taken hold of her brows lined with worry, "You're leaving?"

"Not today but soon." Severus wasn't about to speak openly with another set of ears present. He didn't trust Minerva to keep her promise of not trying to take the girl away. She wasn't ready to be on her own, not yet.

"You...got me a present?" Her head turned up to look fully into his eyes. Her own were mixed with an odd feeling she presently couldn't give a name to. His face showed nothing, not a hint of care, rather he looked upset by something.

"Today we will be doing mental exercises." Deciding to ignore her small comment, Severus pulled her hand free from his arm to turn back towards his desk. He picked up the small orb he'd been examining all morning and brought it closer for her to see, "Do you know what this is?"

Hermione blinked slowly bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from her eye. When her vision cleared she looked at the small orb closely but could find no answer to the man's question. A small shake of her head turned him away and she felt herself feeling very much like a lost puppy in the heavy silence that had begun to fill the room.

"Get dressed, I will be waiting for you by the fire." Severus gave her a gentle turn, guiding her back into the room. His eyes immediately sought Minerva who was presently sitting on a small table near the door. He gave her a surreptitious warning glare before releasing Granger to make her way to the walk-in closet where he'd given her a small section of clothes that he had transfigured to fit her.

oOo

"Fine then! Go! I don't need you anyway!" Harry's voice echoed off the trees filled with the fog of early morning. The sharp crack of apparation didn't even reach his ears over the pounding of his own skull. Ever since they'd found out that Hermione was dead they'd done nothing but pick at each other.

The constant hum that had filled his mind and set his teeth on edge went silent and a strong sense of anger filled his entire being. He felt responsible, yet helpless. A sharp wipe of his eyes preceded a deep scream filled with anguish that shook the surrounding area.

He didn't need Ron, no he'd just die anyway. So many people were already dead because of him. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. He never wanted any of this. He never wanted this life. All this magic. Sure it was fun at first but now...now he just felt betrayed. Betrayed and alone. So alone. What was he even fighting for? What good could he possibly do for a world so cloaked in darkness?

oOo

"Relax. This won't hurt." Severus adjusted himself to try and ease some of the pain Granger's weight was giving him.

He'd quickly read through the book the restricted section had provided. It was an easy task for someone of his natural ability though he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. The spell he was going to perform would expose her inner thoughts and memories into the world around them, giving him complete control of what they saw. Sort of like a pensive but with immediate control over what was being seen. Instead of pulling out memories they were going to flow seamlessly through them.

"What...what are we going to look for?"

"Didn't you want answers?" Severus pushed her elbow out from his side and over her chest. Body contact was very important for the spell to remain strong and though he wasn't so much unaccustomed to having her in his arms, his present injuries were making the experience more unpleasurable than usual.

"I did..."

"Then that is what we are going to look for." Another adjustment brought out his wand and a deep breath readied him for the unknown. A small glance to Minerva sitting in the opposite chair. Part of him wanted to show the insufferable woman what exactly this war was about. Scare her off, as it were. Another part of him wanted to bring home the point that her wont to act before thinking was going to get someone killed.

"What do...do I need to do?" Hermione closed her eyes slowly, her heart was racing with all the possibilities. She, of course, was aware of her thoughts but allowing someone else to see them was unsettling.

"Relax and keep still."

Hermione nodded just so and closed her eyes to the feeling of his fingers pressing into her temples. A slow breath released some of the tension building in her stomach. The heat of his body was soothing on its own but the pressure of his arms resting against her shoulders helped to release what was left inside her.

"Specta omnis."

The world around them exploded with silent darkness. Severus felt as though he'd walked through a fridged waterfall. His own mind felt the call of her thoughts and he pushed his inner eye towards them. It didn't take long before he was hearing soft whispers of her present observations about his person. While partially enlightening to hear her logic it wasn't what he was there for. Sifting through her thoughts felt like trudging through water. Disorganized sounds, sensations, and emotions washed through his frame as he searched for the beginning of it all.

 _Beautiful early evening light flooding the entire room. The image forming around them was hazed and dark around the edges as though it weren't complete. The walls and details of the room fluctuated, shifting back and forth as Severus tried to bring more focus onto the memory. His own mind trying to overlay what he had seen with what was part of the girl's memory making it flash grotesquely between._

 _"Hermione? Tea's ready!"_

 _"Coming mum!" Hermione's form appeared out of nowhere, materializing next to the desk that was just starting to become a solid shape. She turned her head towards the door, a heavy weight darkening her eyes and lowering her shoulders._

 _Turning her head back down to the journal that sat on top she pressed her wand into the leather but the words that she spoke were muddled as though she couldn't recall what she'd said. The book glowed gold before going still once more and Hermione opened the front cover checking the pages._

 _"There..." She had needed a back up if she'd ever lost her bag, she didn't trust carrying the original around with her in the event that she became captured. It made sense to her that if anyone came looking in her house that they'd see nothing unusual about a book merely laying on a desk. After all her room was filled with them. Hidden in plain sight._

 _A slow breath filled the room as she nervously wiped her palms jeans. She pulled her small beaded bag from her bed and looped it around her shoulders. Another check that her room looked mundanely normal she pushed herself through the doorway and down the stairs. She knew what she had to do, it was much too dangerous for her parents to remain in that house. She was sure the ministry was going to be infiltrated soon, after all it was a perfectly logical move._ _The smell of tea filled her heart and soul with love and care, the backs of her parents coming into view._

The memory glitched slightly, as another thought tried to force its way through. Shifting the room from its clean and organized appearance to one of disarray. The smell of tea turning to iron. Severus gritted his teeth as Granger started to struggle against his hold, her head arching back nearly breaking their connection.

"No...I don't...I don't..."

Her words were drowned out as Severus forced his will over hers, bringing the image around them back into sharp focus.

 _"_ _Iacet facti veritate." Hermione took a slow breath as the dark blue light weaved between the backs of her parents' heads. The emotion that she felt for that moment was nearly overwhelming but she held her focus. The spell once more drowned out as the specifics were lost in time, or pushed away. Erased._

 _The scene shifted slowly, opening up to a clean muggle street lined with cookie cutter houses. Not a bad neighborhood a modest, safe looking street. As Hermione walked, the strong feeling of being watched crawled up her spine and the memory was forced to slow down._

 _The first spell that came from behind turned the entire room red, but there, just beyond the arch, a face could be seen. There was a heavy pull as Hermione's vantage took a sharp turn forcing the memory to restarted at nearly double speed. She was running now, more cracks of apparation and shouts of spells turning the would into a rainbow of colors._

 _Every time she would face an attacker Severus would force her to stop, to try and remember their features. It made the memory skip, and restart at different parts of the chase. It was hard for either of them to follow. It wasn't until she had burst through the back door of her own home that the entire memory started to catch up._

 _Severus kept his focus away from the two bodies laying on the tile floor, instead, his inner eye was turned to the man who stood just at the corner of Granger's vision, something the brain would not have processed at the time but would have stored regardless. It was amazing as what the brain often missed._

 _"Mum...? Dad...?"_

 _The man from the corner became clearer as the Hermione became aware of his presence, in the time she'd not been quick enough but as this was merely a memory she was finally able to see the face of the man who had murdered her parents in cold blood._

 _"Well, aren't you a beauty?" Words she hadn't heard at the time suddenly echoed inside her skull, pushing forth many other memories that the voice had become attached to._

 _The coldness of his eyes burned a hole into her heart, even though she couldn't have possibly seen them in real time, they bored into her now. She wanted to end this man. Kill him. Remove him from the face of this earth. The feeling was so strong, it was as though she'd never wanted for anything else._

Severus jumped as the flame that had taken her vision rushed towards them. His hands jumping from her temples breaking the connection and making his head pound. Who was that man? That wasn't Marxan. Was he merely a grunt? It didn't seem likely. His spell work was too complex. How deep did the rabbit hole go? Was there even a point of going down it?

Hermione sniffled heavily pushing weakly on his hands that had falling down to her shoulders. Her body trembled with so many emotions she felt as though she were set to explode. She'd never seen that man before, though certainly heard his voice. He was the one...he was the one who took her to hell. Yes, he was the start of it all. She needed to know more...see more of their faces...

"More...please...I...I want to see more..."


	30. Chapter 30

_Hermione scrambled up the staircase. The world showing around them having funneled down to more distant memories of what she believed she was touching at the time. Like static on an old television, the world materialized in small chunks with the bodies of her pursuers outlined in white lined shadows like ghosts of a horror film._ _A heavy smoke filled her lungs from the spell she'd cast to try and conceal her escape making her breaths shallow and loud._

 _A spell whizzed past her head exploding a black wall forcing her to open her eyes. The image that formed was filled with blood, turning the landing of the stairs red but it was just enough for her to gain her barrings and attempt to get to her feet._ _Her self-image remained intact through the memory, making the visual all the more haunting._

 _Her face was completely turned red from the blood the poured from the wound over her eyes. Her body stumbled as a hand came out of nowhere, her reaction to open her eyes once more bringing a full-bodied image into view. A name that she hadn't had before came to her thoughts from the man who pulled the images forward. Scabior. Snatcher._

 _Before she could even take that new information in, her vision gave out as the memory continued on. The man who now had a body, courtesy of Severus, tried to take hold of her but she was still ready to fight. Her elbow came up, clashing the man's teeth together causing him to stagger. Her fist followed up with a rather heavy punch to his groin as she spun out of his hold completely. Tripping on the runner in the hallway she sent her blood over the wall, another image provided by Severus as he started to connect what he'd seen when he'd gone to her house with what was happening before him now._

 _"Fucking Bitch!"_

 _"Catch her, you idiot!"_

 _"Exparia!" Hermione rolled onto her back sending out a spell blindly. It missed its target but it definitely slowed her attackers, at least long enough for her to crawl her way towards a doorway and back onto her feet. The smell of apple and cinnamon told her that it was her room and the memory gained more detail._

 _"Diffindo!"_

 _Hermione's sharp cry filled the room as the back of her knees collapsed, the muscle heavily torn. Her head thumped hard onto her soft area rug protecting her skull from her fall. Hands came from every direction. Too disoriented to know to whom they belonged they appeared in the memory as black featureless humanoid shadows._

 _"The chair! Bind her to the chair!"_

 _"What are we waiting for? We need to get out of here!"_

 _"The aurors aren't coming, I've got them off somewhere else. Come on!"_

 _Hermione's body was pulled and turned in different directions as she did her best to try and shake off her attackers. That was until a rather hard punch to her temple rocked her entire world. The binds that held her cut deeply into her flesh, leaving her with barely enough room to breathe. When her head was ripped back from the hold on her hair she had just enough sense to spit the blood that had filled her mouth from biting her tongue._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _The man who Severus could not name was right in front of her now, though her eyes had remained closed, his memory of the man provided him with a face, though his body and clothes were faded into darkness._

 _The man's only response was another spit of blood that Hermione had been sure had landed on his face. She bared her teeth from the pain pulsing through her body but there was no way she was going to answer any of their questions._

 _"I told you we should have waited!"_

 _"Shut up!" A hand grabbed her jaw, the texture of his fingers something she could never forget, "Where were you going, girl? Tell us. Maybe we'll let you get on with it."_

 _"The mall..." It was a stupid lie, and she was sure they knew it._

 _"She's not going to talk."_

 _"She'll talk."_

 _The hands left her body, and for a moment she was unsure of what was going to happen, then her entire world turned white with pain. The first spell slipped into the second then a third and she felt her hold on reality slipping. Her scream had long died out to a sharp gurgling attempt at air before he finally relented. Her body sagged forward as far as it could, but still, she did not speak._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"Hawaii..."_

 _The man in front of her let out a deep growl. She knew they were running out of time despite what he'd previously said. She could feel his impatience in the air._

 _"Last chance. Where is he?"_

 _"Fuck...you..."_

 _"I know a guy who'd be willing to pay for your failure." Scabior's voice was smooth, albeit a bit cocky._

 _"Yeah? Make it worth my while will he?"_

 _"It's that or go back empty-handed."_

 _"I'll hardly go back empty-handed."_

 _A hand pulled her head back and off her chest, their voices were heavy and low, as though she were listening to them from underwater. The entire conversation having been pushed aside for other matters, now brought back to the surface for a more critical inspection. There was a click, and a whirr that her brain couldn't identify before the hand left her head._

 _"The ministry doesn't even want bodies for identification anymore. A picture will do these days. Not enough space to hold the dead."_

 _"Yeah? Sounds like you got what you wanted then. What are you going to do with her body?"_

 _"Why not cash in twice?"_

 _"I like the way you think."_

 _The image faded out as she no longer had the power to remain conscious. The amount of blood she'd lost from injuries she couldn't even name, pulling her under._

Severus' skull was pulsing from the residual pain the memory provided. His mind was turning over and over, Scabior was a snatcher pretty high up in the ranks as well. Not one of the ones that had been blacklisted in the Dark Lord's initial sweep. He knew exactly where to find him too. His mind would be easy to ravage. Cocky bastard as he was. It was amazing he hadn't heard anything about her capture. Surely, he would have bragged about catching one of the golden trio.

A small cough returned his attention to the world around him and his head tilted down to look into the girl's face. A small sneer curled his lip as a heavy stream of blood trickled down out of the right nostril.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Her response was accented with a small cough as she brought her hands up to try and staunch the blood with the sleeve of her shirt. Severus, however, was quicker and kept her hands free of her face before pushing his handkerchief against her nose.

"Sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I think it got on your shirt..."

Severus rolled his eyes to the heavens before shaking his head. Of all the things to worry about. He was actually amazed at how calm her mind was, that despite having relived one of the most traumatic experiences of her short lifetime she was so calm. So collected. As if...she couldn't fully feel the emotion that the memories held within.

"We'll continue this afternoon, for now, you need to rest." Severus pulled his handkerchief back just enough to make sure the flow had slowed enough to cast a small spell to stop it completely. Her soft noises of disagreement as he shifted her from his lap and onto her feet would not deter him.

"I don't want to..." Hermione pawed weakly at his coat as he took hold of her arm, though her eyes were already starting to close.

The amount of magical energy used to bring her memories to life leaving her feeling completely drained. She wanted to see more, understand but her body just wasn't ready for the amount of magic it would take. Not yet anyway.

Severus shook his head and guided her towards the bed. Once there, a small push lowered her down to the blankets she'd left ajar. Pulling the blankets over her, he watched with curiosity as she fell victim to the comfort of his bed. His mind was turning in thousands of ways but none of the directions yielded the answers he needed. His eyes caught sight of Minerva prancing towards the door to the office and he was very sure she had something to tell him.

A small flick of his hand allowed her through before his attention turned down to Granger once again. He'd felt everything she'd felt that day, the fear, the strength, the focus. She was surely someone to be reckoned with on an even playing field. How had he not seen it before? How had he never noticed her raw strength her will? Her drive? Even as broken as she was, she wanted to fight. It was impossible for him to understand how someone so young could possess what took him years to gain.

A muffled explosion from just beyond the door turned his head and furrowed his brows. A small check confirmed that the noise hadn't made any impact on the sleeping witch before he cautiously moved towards the office. As he moved through the door he had to duck as debris from one of the many frames hanging along the wall exploded into pieces.

"You insufferable bastard!" Minerva was seeing red. Her wand following Albus' retreat through the other frames in the office. Another frame exploded as she caught sight of him further down. "How could you let this happen! You told us, promised us!"

Severus could have laughed if he knew how, as it was, he merely closed and warded the door so that the woman's tirade would remain unheard. A slow breath left his nose as he leaned against the door to watch the amusing sight before him.

"He was a secret keeper! The entire order trusted him!" Another explosion took out three more frames before the man under assault made his escape. Minerva growled low in her throat and pushed the hair that had come loose from her tight bun from her face, turning her wand on Snape who looked to be holding himself back from an outright laughing fit.

"I take it you know the man in the memory?" His voice was smooth, too smooth.

"His name is Baxtron Alberrez, he's a ministry official. He was supposedly one of the good guys. Keeping muggle-borns off the radar of those looking to keep them from joining the magical world." Minerva was still seething, but she was able to reign herself in just enough to speak.

Severus' amusement quickly fell away from his face and he pushed himself off the door, "Any relation to Marxon Alberrez?"

"I don't know...I met his wife once, I don't know of any other family." Minerva let out a slow breath, "What is Albus planning?"

Severus shook his head not ready to answer her question at present. His mind was going back, trying to recognize the name. His eyes turned up for a long moment as he sifted through his thoughts before the stern face of Minerva came into his line of vision.

"He's creating a sociopath..."

"What?"

"A sociopath..." Severus could feel his own anger welling up inside him, the deception of that man was so complex he wondered if the man even knew his left from his right hand anymore, "His secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Minerva was desperately trying to jump onto his train of thought but it was simply too convoluted with her realm of knowledge.

"Harry Potter was never meant to be the hero of this war," Severus raised his finger to pause Minerva's tirade, "He's meant to die, just like me, just like you, like all of us." Severus pushed away from the desk giving her his back as his mind continued to sort itself out, "He needed someone who was powerful, connected but unconnected...someone no one would have expected to be a threat. Someone easily forgotten."

"Who?"

"Find Albus, but do not blow him from the frame. There are questions that man needs to answer." Severus resisted the urge to clear his desk in a fit of childish anger.

" _Who_ is he turning into a sociopath?"

Severus let out a slow breath, it was all his fault. Why didn't he see what was happening right in front of him? All this time he'd been following the man's instructions with very little thought. Just wanting to get the girl out of his hair as quickly as possible. His face twitched as he tried to keep the disgust over himself from showing through.

"Miss Granger."

Minerva's anger completely deflated to shock. Her eyes growing wide as her head shook slowly back and forth. As angry as she was, she didn't want to believe that the man whom she'd come to trust so completely over the years would be capable of something so devious, so...evil.

"She's just a child..."

Severus nodded slowly, his eyes lowering down to his desk. Just a child. Barely over legal age. So naive to the workings of the world. Broken down, all sense of identity stolen away. The perfect situation to create an unstoppable, remorseless killing machine. It was always those who had the kindest hearts that held a hidden darkness inside just waiting to be unleashed upon the world.

"She was."

Minerva shook her head, she didn't want to believe any of it. What she had seen, there were no words. To have witnessed what she had just seen first hand. To have been a part of it. It was...unthinkable. Hermione was one of the kindest, strongest students she'd come to know. Always fighting for the little guy. Why of all others would she be chosen?

"He was never a good man was he?"

"That is not my judgment to make." Severus glanced at the burnt out frames for a long moment before turning his dark eyes back at the woman who appeared to have lost all hope in the world, "If you can't control yourself, perhaps you should not remain."

"No. I...I can control myself..." Minerva took a slow breath, every ounce of her being was wondering how this man before her could remain so calm.

"She will probably sleep for an hour, maybe more."

"I understand."

oOOo

Ron growled low in his throat as he pressed a bit of ice from his glass of firewhiskey to his lip. He'd got in his own good punch but Harry had one hell of a right hook. He just didn't understand how he could just sit there and carry on like nothing happened. They were completely lost. Waisting so much time, while each day the danger to _his_ family was growing. He hadn't even been able to get in contact with them the past week and Harry nearly blew up their tent the last time he'd turned on the wireless to try and hear the reports. He'd had enough. He needed to fight this war in his own way.

"Rough day, darlin?"

Ron lifted his head to the gentle-eyed bartender who was giving him a sympathetic look, "Yeah, a bit..." He took the last drink of his whiskey, biting back a wince when it burned his throat.

The bartender hummed softly and pushed some of her curls over her shoulder, "You know, I'm off in 15. I know a place where you can rest."

"Look that bad do I?" Ron chuckled dryly at his own expense, dropping the ice cube back into the empty tumbler.

The bartender grinned and leaned her arms on the bar making sure to lower her voice, "It's nothing a hot shower wouldn't fix." She gave him a gentle smile, catching his eyes in her own soft brown.

"How do you know I'm not a bad guy?" Ron felt pulled into her gaze, her soft smell, her gentle curls.

"Don't know many bad guys who have a drink this early in the day, but if you're looking for some, they usually come around midnight." Her eyes turned down to the picture that was mostly obscured under his hand. To her, he was obviously a man on a mission.

"Noted." Ron took a slow breath, his eyes pulling away to look down at his hand. He would love a hot shower, "Fifteen huh?"

"Yep." The bartender grinned wider, pushing herself from the bar.

Ron released the glass to her hold watching her walk away to get him another no doubt. The little voice inside his head was silent. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact the owner had been gone so long but nothing about the offer was screaming out at him. She did hint at him that perhaps she knew more and at this point in the game, he was willing to take the chance.

oOOo

Severus paced the length of his office. Granger was sat behind his desk eating her meal in heaven sent silence. He could feel her eyes watching him but his inner monologue had yet to be interrupted.

The present question, could he go through with Albus' backhanded attempt at making an innocent child into a cold-blooded killer? It was true that the light side of this war was losing but how much sacrifice could be given before one became just like the enemy? His previous understanding that he'd be returning her to the order once she was healthy was completely gone. He was angry at himself for not having seen it from the very beginning.

"Professor?"

Severus turned himself slowly, his eyes still narrowed with his thought. While he couldn't actually see the girl beyond the glamour he did idly wonder what she had been so quietly thinking about.

"Yes? Miss Granger?"

"Is it...wrong...to want to make bad people...go away?"

"Go away?" Severus brought himself closer, wanting to get a sense of just what exactly was running through her mind. As he crossed over the shield his look of anger turned into something he couldn't describe.

Hermione absently wiped away one of the many tears that had started to fall silently from her eyes, she didn't know why but the mere action made her feel weak, vulnerable. She didn't like it. She didn't want to feel that way. She wanted to take control. Of something, anything. She wanted to feel as though her life was something of her own.

"Like...where they can't come back to hurt you?"

"To kill them?" Severus came to a stop just at the corner of the desk, his eyes briefly looking down at her half-finished meal, doing everything he could not to let her face burn itself into his subconscious.

"I...I guess...yes..." Hermione took a slow even breath lifting her eyes up to the man's unreadable features. He was in pain, of that much she could tell but what was the cause?

"I don't think it's an unnatural response to wanting to feel safe."

"Have you...ever...made a bad person go away?" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the word kill, even though that was the word that was cycling around in her mind.

"I have." Severus' jaw twitched and his eyes turned briefly towards the remains of Ablus' frame.

"What did it feel like?"

Severus frowned deeply, showing his teeth as he restrained himself. He wasn't angry, not really. It was a perfectly logical question asked by someone who held no ulterior motive against him. It was a question he had asked during his own lifetime. A question to this day he still could not find the correct answer to.

"It hurts..."


	31. Chapter 31

Severus sighed heavily running the pain balm over his chest. It didn't actually help in the healing process but it did numb the pain for a few hours. A small movement in the corner of his eye raised his head from his present task and his brows furrowed.

"Yes?" His tone was sharper than he intended; not liking the fact that Granger had almost managed to sneak up on him. That in combination with his present state of undress made his teeth grind.

"Your back..." Hermione curled her bottom lip in nervously before taking a small step into the bathroom, "Let me help you?"

Severus resisted with all his power not to yell at her to get out. He was sure he was going soft at this point, becoming too comfortable in her presence. Instead, he shifted his stance at the sink and pushed the small jar towards the edge in offering. His original plan to just let it go turning into a curiosity over why he was allowing her to touch him at all. Of course it wasn't the first time but it definitely felt different.

Hermione gave him a small nervous smile from the corner of her eyes before taking a small bit of balm onto her fingers. It felt odd to her but she assumed it was the magic therein. Another small bite to her bottom lip raised her eyes as she waited for him to turn away. There was a moment between them, she was sure, she couldn't explain it but he almost looked...sad?

A slow intake of breath cleared her thoughts and she raised her hand up to the top of his shoulder. Was he always so tall? Her fingers jumped slightly when she touched his torn skin, fearful of touching him too firmly. When he didn't so much as flinch, she pressed her fingers flat. Her eyes flicked over to the mirror that just barely showed the side of his face through his hair and as she worked her fingers over the ridged line she found herself caught up in the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers, working her way down silently, methodically.

Her eyes closed on instinct. Having gone without her sight for so long it was almost cathartic to allow her other senses to take over. His smell was unhindered by the soft mint of the balm. His skin was warm, rough yet smooth. The rigid line felt like fire. How could he not feel its heat?

Without her knowledge, her other hand rose to gently explore the definition over his shoulder blades, the scars that stretched over the taut skin like macabre spider webs. Her brows twitched as her face moved closer, her lips lightly trailing along the line, her breath heating the already warmed flesh. When her cheek pressed into his ribs, she could hear his heart beating wildly, his breaths tight and slow. When her fingers bumped against the leather of his belt she felt every muscle in his back tense—sharply snapping her back into reality.

Her eyes fluttered open as he turned but the apology that had jumped to the tip of her tongue stalled when his hand came up to cradle her jaw. For a moment—a fleeting second—she believed that he was going to kiss her, something she found— rather surprisingly—she had no objections to.

"How are your eyes?" Severus could see the flush over her cheeks, the dark dilation of her pupils. She was aroused but the why he could not discern. As she raised her eyes higher, he could see the blood that he had drained away slowly creeping back in around the edges.

"They're... fine..." A slow breath breathed in his taste and she hadn't even known she'd moved forward until he was pulling back.

"No pain?" Something was ticking at the back of his mind, something he was desperately trying to piece together.

"No..." Hermione licked her bottom lip, raising her fingertips to run over the dip of his waist.

"What do you want, right now. In this very moment?" Severus kept his voice low, testing one of many theories.

"I want you to hurt me..." Hermione swallowed thickly, her eyes lowering down. Her vision was rounded along the edges, it had been for some time, it was something she hadn't truly noticed until now. The thought was easily pushed aside for more carnal desires. It was like someone had given her a _reward_.

"Hurt you?"

"Inside... hurt me... inside..."

Severus tilted his head, taking hold of her hands that had wandered to his belt. Even a teenage boy would have been able to understand her. As he brought her wrists up towards her face, his eyes turned to the hand she'd been administering the salve with and all the pieces started to click into place.

"Inside?"

"Yes, please...like before?"

Severus looked at the small rash that was starting to crawl up her fingers, her body's resistance no doubt. Still, he had to be sure. With a small nearly silent apology, his grip on her wrists snapped tight like a vice. An action that should have made her cry out in pain brought out a deep moan of mixed pleasure and a whine of need.

As his hold lowered her down to the floor, his mind began turning. Pain was her pleasure. Even trying to block pain would bring her to the brink. It was devilishly perfect. A willing slave taking their pleasure from the pain their master gave them, no matter how sadistic. The only question now, was what would kindness bring? A soothing hand?

As his hold released he watched her shudder, a small release of pleasure no doubt. His thumbs gently massaged her bruised wrists before he forced her head back to look at him. Her eyes were so dark there was hardly any color left at all. Even something so small was capable of bringing her to her knees. Even if he was right about Dumbledore's nefarious plot to use her as some 'secret weapon' it wouldn't do any of them any good if the slightest bit of pain created a wanton whore.

No, he needed to set things right. Not for Dumbledore but for her.

"Professor...?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really hot..."

"I know... come." Severus brought them both back to their feet, using one of his hands to open the top two buttons of her shirt before grabbing a towel from the rack beside the sink. With a quick cooling charm over the cloth, he gently tucked it into her collar to help her regain control of herself. He took her hand next, washing the salve from her fingers. Once finished he cast a drying charm over their hands and released it back to her control.

A gentle push to her lower back got her moving towards the door and he followed her out with his shirt in hand. His eyes instantly snapped to the side where he could see Minerva waiting beside the office door, her tail flicking agitatedly side to side. He gave her a small frown and nod before turning his attention back to Granger.

"I'll be back in a moment, sit over by the fireplace."

"Yes, sir..." Hermione was still somewhat in a haze as she followed his instructions. Her brain desperately trying to catch up for the time it had lost control.

Severus slipped on his shirt and jacket in quick succession before moving through the door that Minerva had transfigured a cat door into, a conversation they would have at a later date. As it were, it was convenient for him now. His eyes snapped to the desk where a small picture frame sat with a very accosted looking Albus taking up the center.

"You will answer my questions, or I'll let Minerva run off with Granger in the middle of the night and you'll have lost all allies. Am I understood? "

"Have I not always answered your questions, Severus?"

"Now is not the time for games." Severus took a seat in the chair glancing to the side as Minerva came to shadow his right shoulder, "Did you or did you not orchestrate the capture and subsequent torture of Miss Granger?"

"I did not orchestrate her capture nor anything else that has befallen her." Albus made sure to look the both of them squarely in the eye when he spoke.

"Were you aware that Baxtron would betray the order for financial gain?" Minerva's tone was sharp, she'd spent nearly the last two hours trying to find Albus without raising any suspicion. Not an easy task with two Death Eaters roaming the halls, no matter how thick they were.

"I was not. It was my belief that his convictions lied with our own."

Severus narrowed his eyes, as Albus was no longer human it was impossible for him to use his natural gifts but his learned ability to read others told him the man spoke the truth.

"Are Baxtron and Marxon related?"

"Distant cousins perhaps. I do not know."

"What is your plan for Miss Granger?"

Before Albus could respond to Severus' question a commotion in the paintings overhead drew everyone's attention.

"Albus, the Weasley boy has abandoned Potter. Sources say they saw him in a pub just south of the Snatchers' den. Said he went home with the bartender Helania Wolstin."

Severus' jaw twitched, "Daughter of Argen Wolstin?" He knew the name. A mid-level death eater known for his pleasure in taking out muggle settlements. His hands bore the blood of hundreds of families.

"The very same." The man in the painting took a deep breath, his mousy eyes turning to Dumbledore for direction.

"He's going to be killed." Minerva's tone grew irritatingly high as dread and helplessness filled her soul.

"Severus." Dumbledore turned his piercing eyes to the man to whom he had placed so much burden on, silently pleading for him to take on just one more stone in his climb.

A snarl crawled over Severus' face. As always he found himself between a rock and a hard place, "How long ago was this?"

"Two hours, I tried to get here sooner but I'm not as well traveled as others and I didn't trust my message to another." The man wiped his face nervously wondering to himself if he was already too late.

"There's nothing to be done until nightfall. It's too risky to be seen leaving the castle now."

"Severus?"

"I am not a one man army!" Severus pushed himself up from the desk, his anger billowing out in absence of his cloak, "I cannot possibly be held responsible for every idiotic teenage squabble! I am not their wet nurse! I am not the only person on this Earth that can take action!"

"You are quite right, Severus." Albus had the mind to sound remorseful for even suggesting that he risk his life to try and do anything more. He had wondered what the final straw would be, he was actually amazed he'd gone this far.

"I shall see to it." Before either Minerva or Severus were able to object, Albus was gone.

The frustration that had been building inside of Severus snapped and the entire desk found itself being hurled full force towards the door where it slammed with reverberating force that the entire tower swayed. Severus turned his attention to Minerva begging her to say something stupid but to his surprise, she merely pursed her lips and turned her eyes towards the chamber door.

Severus followed her gaze, still seething with raw energy. He waited expecting the girl inside to come through. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minerva make her retreat, slipping down into her feline form to make her get away. His chest pulsed with energy that had been collecting over the past few months. It was like trying to put toothpaste back into the tube once it had been squeezed out. A most impossible task.

When the door finally did open and the soft eyes of the girl he'd taken to caring for finally slipped through, he found himself held still in his attempt to bring himself back under control. It wasn't until her small hand curled around his fist did he finally find the ability to turn his head.

Hermione knew she should have been afraid—terrified even, by the power that filled the room. Yet oddly, even though the air crackled and tingled over her skin, she found herself compelled to his side. He had been like an impenetrable rock this entire time. A cold facade always in place. It was exceptionally humanizing to see him finally lose control. Though she didn't know the why she desperately wanted to bring him peace.

Her fingers slipped through the bottom buttons of his coat, slowly making their way up until she'd triggered the spelled button that released the rest of the coat. Her eyes rose as the confining garment relaxed and she pushed her hands beneath feeling his chest take an unrestricted breath. Without a second glance, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her ear over his heart.

Severus closed his eyes tight, his entire body hurt with the amount of energy he was holding back. He didn't want to hurt her, she was only trying to comfort him. Yet still, why did it hurt so much? A slow breath eased some of the pulsing pain around his heart and his fists that had been digging his finger's nails into his palms relaxed. He needed more answers, his body would not rest until he found them.

With careful grace he pulled her arms from around his waist, taking one of her hands in his own. His eyes dug deeply into her own as he searched for anything at all to help him understand. Why did she care about him? Why did she see to his comfort? What could she have possibly gained? Nothing but innocence looked back at him and it confused him.

Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze, lowering her forehead down against his arm. She wanted him to know that she was trying so hard to be what he wanted, what he needed but she was just as lost as he was.

oOOo

Ron groaned softly when a heavy knock on Helenia's apartment door jolted him from his rest. His long shower had melted away all the tension he had been carrying. So much so that he could hardly remember what had gotten him so worked up in the first place.

Helenia hadn't asked him a single question as to where he'd been not what he'd been doing. She just pushed him towards the shower and let him be. Even when he'd finished he'd found only a sandwich with a note beside it telling him that he could take the couch. He could only assume that she'd retired to her own bed to rest.

The pounding on the door increased in time with the thumping in his skull from the mild hangover he was no doubt experiencing. Ron had just managed to pull himself up to see over the couch when he spotted a very bed wrangled looking woman in a robe and for a heartbeat, she almost looked like Hermione. As his eyes cleared, however, the brown curls turned black and he was able to somewhat remember just where he was.

Helenia kept her wand close as she looked through the peephole, her brows furrowing at the flash of red hair. As their face lined up with the hole, her grip on her wand relaxed and she released the locks on the door before pulling it open just enough to speak to the man on the other side.

"Why you do this to me, Bill?"

"Nice to see you too."

"You know I work nights, this better be important." Helenia let out a heavy yawn to accent her point.

"It's about the boy you brought home."

"Yeah? Spying on me now too? What would Fleur say?" Helenia glanced over towards the couch for a moment before letting out another heavy yawn.

"She'd probably say that you're an idiot."

"He's hardly dangerous."

Bill rolled his eyes before taking the offered step into the apartment, his head turning towards the couch. It wasn't the first time he'd come to collect one runaway or another. Helenia's flirtatious cover at the bar had this far kept their little smuggling operation under the radar thus far.

"Ron."

"Bill?" Ron was about three tracks behind the entire situation his head much too heavy to even begin to process what was going on, "What're you doing here?"

"Better question, what are you doing here, _alone?"_

Helenia knew when something was well above her pay grade and started to make her way towards the kitchen to make some tea.

"Had a bit of a disagreement...in the woods..."

"Yeah? Why don't we talk about it someplace else?" Bill looked for all the world none to happy with his youngest brother, a fact accented by his sharp tone and narrow eyes. He helped Ron get to his feet and into his shoes before looking through the doorway of the kitchen, " You too, it's much too dangerous for you now."

"I'll take my chances, Daddy won't like it if he can't get his free drinks." Helenia leaned against the door frame only now taking in the resemblance between the two, it was easy for her to connect the dots. "I'll be safe, promise." She pulled out the small charm on her necklace showing Bill that she still had the portkey that would take her to Shell cottage.

"Right." Bill looked down at Ron before taking a tight grip on his arm.

"Thanks for the couch..." Ron threw her a weak smile as his brother apparated them out with a soft crack.

oOOo

"This is the device that was inside you." Severus laid the Dual Dragon down gently onto the brewing table.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be..." Hermione ran her eyes over the ornate stone her fingers twitching to explore it more thoroughly.

"Looks can be deceiving..." Severus took hold of the end pulling out the core. He was looking for the poison reserve that had to be inside the outer chamber.

Hermione nodded only slightly, her brain ticking like an old grandfather clock as she tried recalled the day it was first placed inside her. Her face scrunched with pain as her knees pressed tightly together, "What are you looking for?"

"There is a poison inside...That still appears to be affecting you." Severus turned the outer chamber, his voice flat and emotionless as he tried to find some sort of release. The book he had held cryptic drawings but nothing to truly hint at the device's true design.

"I feel fine..." Hermione licked her bottom lip, her voice somewhat distant as her own screams echoed inside her mind.

"You'll feel better once I can neutralize the poison." Severus gave her a small glance, "Do you know who gave this to Marxon?"

"Marxon?"

"The man who held you captive."

Hermione made another face as she tried to think back, it was all sort of a large blur but she felt as though she could recall something. Not wanting to let him down she nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes to try and remember.

Severus set down the dragon slowly coming around the table to come behind her. He could feel her struggle and hoped that perhaps he could give her the clarity that she needed. She leaned back into him as his hands came up to her temples the spell leaving his lips without a second thought.


	32. Chapter 32

_"Had enough 'bright' ideas, mudblood?"_

 _Hermione didn't need to see him to see the smirk on his face though Severus' memory of the man did provide. Her past-self coughed and gasped for air as her body was held halfway up out of a freezing cold river where they'd just dunked her under for a fifth time._

 _"Why we even keeping this filth around Marx? No one's gonna buy her." The man on her right twisted her arm up higher forcing her body to swallow down the water she'd been trying to spit out._ _Somewhere off to the right, light sniffling of scared children could be heard._

 _"She's still a good fuck. Someone will pay enough for that, now shut up. Besides, I think a valuable lesson can be learned here."_

 _Hermione whimpered as she was half-dragged out of the water. The stones in the bank digging into the open wounds on her legs. She'd tried to run again, this time she'd made it pretty far before getting turned around. They'd nearly taken off her legs with the chain that had brought her to the ground before dragging her mercilessly back to the camp. Her entire body felt as though it were on fire._

 _"Yeah wouldn't know, would we?" The man's under breath comment had gone unheard by the man in charge but it still made her stomach roll._

 _She could hear a small commotion somewhere up ahead before the men that held her wrenched her up to her uncoordinated feet._ _They walked slowly, each man's grip so tight it nearly took off her waterlogged skin. She tried her best to stay quiet but it was an impossible task._

 _When they did finally release her she fell face first into the fine dirt that she knew surrounded the area where others were being kept. She could hear their stifled whimpers and whispering prayers. She could feel the heat of the campfire, always just out of reach and it took every ounce of strength she had left not to crawl inside its warmth._

 _"Mudbloods are just like the beasts in this forest. All they need is a good master to remind them of their place in this world. Good training, to make them useful to their better halves. It just takes the right whip to bring down the dragon."_

 _There was a heavy silence before the heavy clang of chain filled her world. The darkness of the memory flashed with the possible location. She hadn't seen of course, so the memory was just as black as ever with her memory of what she must have looked like taking center stage._

 _The first blow knocked her even further into the ground, all of the meager air she'd managed to take in leaving her chest in one fell swoop. The sound of laughter mixed in with sorrow as the chain came down again this time over the backs over her knees._

 _Dirt filled her lungs as she tried to cry out. Her hands reaching blindly to try and stop the next blow. The chain wrapped around her forearm and she tried to take hold of it before it was harshly ripped free._

 _"You still wanna fight this? Huh?" Marxon's voice dripped with male ego._

 _Hermione let out a sharp cry as the back of his hand cut across her cheek sending the entire memory dark. When it would come to again, her inner visage was being held aloft by her hair as blood poured from her parted lips._

 _"I'm gonna teach you your place in this world." His voice was low and deep against her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

 _The hand that held her hair left and her body crumpled back into the soft Earth. When_ _Marxon's hands took hold of her hip the only thing clearly seen in the memory was his hands. She pushed weakly against him as he rolled her onto her back. She could still feel the other two standing nearby, no doubt waiting for further instructions. A sharp backhand to her cheek sent her world spiraling once again, and for a moment, the memory went still._ _Then a sharp scream of pure agony rocked the entire space._

 _The world flashed and Hermione's self-imagining reappeared, her jeans and underwear down at her knees while a heavy chain wrapped over her hip into the sadistic man's hand._

 _"The right whip boys, " A small pull raised Hermione's hips instantly and her fingers that desperately wanted to claw the man's face dug deep into the Earth below, "Tie her to the post, no food or water, three days."_

 _"Marxon."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Got someone here who might be interested in buying the mudblood."_

 _"Yeah, how much coin he got?"_

 _"Says he's willing to make a trade."_

 _"Yeah? For what?"_

 _"Something you've been after."_

 _"Excellent."_

 _Hands came again pulling her weakened form up onto her knees, soft dragging sounds accompanied by the clanking of chain echoed in the void. As the world went still a new voice came into the mix._

 _"Do you know who you've got there?"_

 _"Another useless mudblood." The sound of the chain falling into the dirt elicited a sharp cry but no one around seemed to take any notice._

 _"Not just any mudblood, that's a special one."_

 _"Yeah? And I'm guessing you've got the coin to make me believe you?"_

 _"Something better."_

 _The voices faded in and out as Hermione's struggle to remain concious. A pulsing pain unlike any other was starting to turn the encompassing blackness red._

The memory started to become too distorted by pain to be of anymore use. As Severus pulled his hands back, a thought circled inside his mind. She had kept fighting, even though the odds were clearly against her; despite everything crashing down around her, her will—her desire to live, to fight, carried on.

When small hands took his waist he found no hesitation in holding her. His fingers gently wove into the back of her hair in a slow soothing rhythm. He could connect the dots himself. It didn't take a genius to know who had come to _buy_ her and to what they had used as payment.

"You are not an animal." He didn't know why but the words needed to be said. When his eyes turned down into her face he could feel her confliction, "Who are you?"

"I'm..." Hermione took in a slow breath, resting her head back into his palm, " Hermione Granger... former student of Hogwarts... I'm... powerful and strong..."

Severus nodded and let her rest her head into his chest. Neverminding her fingers slipping into his coat for a better hold. That had answered two of his questions but there were still so many others.

"Come...we should eat."

Hermione nodded but didn't move until his hand came up under her shoulder to lift her from the stool. Though she wished he would carry her, she hadn't forgotten the sight of his injuries. Her legs trembled with the fear and conditioning that had followed that day but she pushed through to stay at his side.

Her free hand opened and closed as they walked and it wasn't long before she was sat down with her stuffed cat taking his place. A small thank you curled her legs up into the chair, where she rested her chin on her knees to stare into the fireplace.

oOo

Harry growled low in his throat, pulling at his hair near his temples. He was so _angry._ A feeling that had just compounded endlessly since they'd found the locket. His eyes burned for rest but his mind just would not let him. His hand throbbed from the punch that had ended his fight with Ron. Something he felt should have made him feel remorseful only filled him with a sort of twisted happiness.

It was as though he were losing himself. But why? How?

He growled low in his throat before he turned another page in Hermione's journal. Something he had attempted to read countless times but had always been left at a loss. It was like someone else was controlling him. His thoughts, his actions. He _knew_ the feeling was familiar he just couldn't figure out _why._

Harry turned the page in the journal turning his eyes down to the page listing the horcruxes. He'd never really looked too closely before, his head having always pounded when he tried to take in the information but now, with Ron gone, he had no other choice. He was alone and he had to do this, _alone._

oOOo

Hermione rolled her head along the back of the chair, her head hurt from what she couldn't be sure, but it was becoming harder to ignore. Snape had gone after their shared meal, a meal taken in reverent silence. She'd become sleepy afterward and she almost wondered if he'd slipped her something.

Something soft brushed under her chin and it took her a moment to register a light humming sound before she managed to open her eyes. The cat from before was just under her chin, gently rubbing their soft ears along her jaw. Their heat and weight brought her comfort but it wasn't whom she truly wanted. That aside, she lifted her sleep-heavy hand nonetheless and gave the grey and black cat a gentle scratch behind the ears.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of evening the overwhelming silence of solitude began to creep in and Hermione found herself uncurling her stiff legs from the chair. It felt late and the stars that she could see through the tall window confirmed her suspicions. The cat that had relocated herself on the arm of the chair let out a soft meow, causing her to jump at the sudden disturbance.

With a grimacing smile, she petted the cat's head once more before coming fully to her feet. A slow examination of the room turned her attention towards the small light coming from the cracked door that led into the small potions lab. Her feet carried her as though in a trance and she pushed open the door.

He wasn't there, but her eyes did snap to the table where the soft light was coming from. Her brows furrowed as she moved closer, unaware of the cat moving alongside her. The light was coming from a small silver cauldron. An eerie whitish blue light coming up from the liquid within.

As she leaned closer, her natural curiosity mixed with her fear. A slow shaky breath brought her head over the small bowl and what looked back at her nearly made her mind turn on its end.

A child's soft laughter filled the otherwise silent room, bright brown curls bounced in the sun as the child ran through a tall field of wildflowers. Another voice, so familiar so deeply engrained filled her soul as an older woman's face, similar to the child's own came into the center of the swirling waters. It was only when her own name came through the bright liquid did she understand just what and who she must have been seeing.

Memories, like the ones the Professor had been searching through. They were memories. Happy ones. They hurt. They hurt more than she could even fathom. Like she was looking into a part of her soul that had been ripped away from her. More bright faces swirled through, growing older. As if reacting to her presence. They played in small pieces, snapshots of a different life. A happy life. A life filled with love.

How did they get there? Were they truly hers? Or someone else's? She wanted to see more, she wanted to _feel_ the happiness they held within. Yet fear gripped her heart, holding her captive in the world she had come to know. A world that was safe, so long as she followed the rules. Punishment came to those who didn't follow the rules. Reward to those who did as they were told.

Yet despite this, she could feel the remains of her soul calling out to the world inside. Her hand rose, though just as she was about to touch the surface the cat came from nowhere, startling her from her trance-like state, sending the entire cauldron toppling over onto its side. The blue liquid spilled down over the table, a cold mist rising up as it spread out over the surface, the large majority of it landing over her chest and stomach before her entire world went black.

oOo

Severus stood tall behind the three students 'lucky' enough to be chosen to stand before the Dark Lord. He hadn't forgotten, despite all that had happened that day. He knew that his timeline had been short from the beginning. With everything else compiling he had to act while he'd had the time. The potion he'd slipped Granger should have kept her asleep while he was meant to be away. Though he hadn't measured.

"Ah, Severus." Voldemort grinned slowly as he made his grand entrance into the borrowed drawing room at Malfoy Manor. It was dramatic by anyone's definition but to him, it was a test to see if those that had been brought before him were worthy of the honor of being in his presence.

"My Lord." Severus inclined his head, watching the children whom he'd brought with him try and conceal their fear as best as they could.

"You bring me only the best?"

"As you requested, My Lord."

Voldemort let out a low chuckle as he took a sauntering step closer. The children before him were young, easily moldable. Perfect for his purposes. His deep red eyes took them in slowly, easily evaluating their uses in seconds. They would make perfect cannon fodder for his more powerful soldiers. Yes, they would suit him well enough.

"You have done well, leave us. Lucius shall see to their return. Tomorrow is, a school day, is it not?"

"Yes, My Lord." Severus could feel the unease creeping up the back of his throat, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing more could be done to protect the innocent lives before him.

"Excellent."

Severus inclined his head slowly, he could actually see the Parkinson girl beginning to tremble and wondered just how many would be returning in the morn. He had chosen only those who had been of age, those blinded by their ignorance. A poor attempt to ease his guilty conscious, bringing those who believed themselves worthy before a man who would strip them of their very humanity. He could still remember trying to scrub the blood from his hands the day after his own initiation. It took months.

oOo

"Miss Granger? Hermione? Please? Oh, Merlin..." Minerva trembled as she held the limp form of her former student in her arms. Hermione's head laid over her forearm, eyes swirling with white under their partially opened lids.

Minerva hadn't even known what had truly happened. One moment she'd jumped up onto the table, the next moment everything inside the room had gone blindingly white. When she'd finally been able to see again. She'd seen Miss Granger collapsed on the floor. Her eyes still and her chest seemingly unmoving.

It hadn't been until she'd tranformed, in a partial panic, and quickly pulled the young woman from the floor had she felt her slow breaths. While that had stilled one fear, it had only created others. She was no potion's master but she'd seen enough pensives in her time. Though she had never seen one like this, she could only rely on her critical thinking skills.

"Hermione?" Minerva's hand trembled against her cheek as nothing seemed to rouse her. Her body was heavy, heavier than she believed possible. She was afraid to move her, having missed her initial collapse.

Her heart raced as she tried to think of what to do. Severus had gone, there was no one who even knew of the girl's existence. She needed help, the only man who was in the position to do so was knealing before their enemy. There was nothing she could do. For once in her life, she felt truly helpless.


	33. Chapter 33

As soon as Severus stepped through the hearth of the fireplace his entire being knew that something was wrong. His eyes quickly scanned the office but found nothing amiss. His feet quickly made their way towards his private chambers where the feeling of dread only grew.

"Miss Granger? Hermione? Please? Oh, Merlin..."

Severus' jaw ground as he heard Minerva's voice. She had _promised_ him that she wouldn't try to communicate with Miss Granger in her human form. He had _told_ her that her mind was much too fragile. The tone of her voice was the only thing that kept his temper in check.

His eyes followed the sound of her voice to the pillar that obscured the door to his small lab. Whispers began to fill his ears as he drew near and it was then that he could begin to piece together what must have happened. His heart jumped when he quickly came to shadow the now open doorway. The sound of the memories that filled the air in the room buzzing in his ears.

"What did _you_ do?" Severus had already begun to move even as the words snarled passed his lips.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Minerva looked up with desperation in her voice.

She could only send thanks to the fates that Severus had returned. He'd been gone for hours while she watched over Miss Granger's rest and she had truly believed he would have been out all night. She had prepared herself for the possibility of having to cancel her morning class just to keep her promise of watching over Miss Granger. Though as her brain steadily took in his face she was sure this was the last time she'd be spending any time with the young woman during her recovery.

"She came in here on her own. I tried to stop her but..." Minerva's words trailed off when she realized he hadn't really been looking for an answer. Her eyes turning to watch him so artfully recapture the swirling lights that had started to fill the room. It was a rather beautiful sight of wand and spell mastery, reminding her very clearly that the man before her was more powerful than he appeared.

Ignoring Minerva wasn't so much as a choice as a necessity. The cacophony of sounds that had been mere whispers before we're starting to become an undiscernable mass of sound as he pulled the escaped memories into one of the larger vials he'd picked up from the table.

He had hoped that the pensive solution would have released the orb's memories, while successful it wasn't his intention to give them all to her at once. His original plan had been to return them slowly, carefully, when the time was right. He had no idea what they held as he had only set the orb inside recently. He hadn't even been completely sure it would work. He had been merely following his instincts.

"Severus-Severus, she's stopped breathing!"

Minerva's tone of urgency cut through the returning quiet. The last few floating memories quickly recaptured before his eyes shot down to the girl in her arms. Hermione's eyes were still open and he was just able to see the last of whatever memory had actually made contact slip from her eyes. Her face had grown pale and her lips were beginning to turn blue.

"The bed. Now!" Severus' last act before following them out was to set the pensive back onto its stand. His brow ticked when he saw the orb just below the surface of the remaining waters. It was cracked open, like an egg but there were still more memories inside. How much of her life had she hidden away?

Minerva laid Hermione down with calm and focus, moving aside as Snape came from behind. She was, of course, a wholly capable witch but this was a situation she knew nothing about. A life, a young life, hung in the balance. She knew when it was time to step aside.

"Pensives aren't supposed to do that... "

"There was something inside it." Severus didn't want to have this conversation while the girl he'd been trying to keep alive for the past few months slowly suffocated but he didn't have the mental strength to have a battle of wits.

Minerva snapped her jaw shut when he split open the front of her shirt, pushing it aside so that he could press his wand into her ribs. The sight of her near skeletal frame boldly reminding her from just where she'd been. The scars that covered her skin broke Minerva's heart in more places than she could count.

"The poison...poison...it reacts to..." Severus had run out of space in his mind to organize his thoughts and had begun to mumble to himself. She was having an allergic reaction to something inside the pensive waters, similar to the one she'd had when she'd put the numbing salve on his back. His brain cycled through any possible connection between the two. Going from ingredients—none shared—to preservation methods—none shared—to alternative uses—none shared—to more complex cycles of intended use.

"Emotion, physical response..." He turned away making haste to his alchemist cabinet. He dug into the very back taking out an aligar stone, it was the only thing he could think of that would stop the two potions from interacting. It wouldn't remove the poison but it would temporarily stop the harmful reaction to it. Pensive water wasn't dangerous and would clear on its own if he could just stop the interaction.

Minerva had instinctually taken over the charm he had begun to restart her lungs. She wasn't incompetent, just out of her field, "What is that?"

"It'll help." Severus leaned over, internally grateful that his trust that Minerva would be of some use hadn't been broken.

His thumb worked Granger's jaw loose quickly enough and he was able to push the small pea sized sphere into her mouth before using his wand to guide it down into her stomach. There was a bright green glow from beneath her skin and he knew he had the right choice. His hands cupped her cheeks then, his brow furrowing when her lashes fluttered ever just so.

"Stop the spell." Severus was so close that he almost looked like a fairytale prince about to give the cursed princess her first kiss, "Miss Granger?"

Minerva held her breath as she waited for anything, anything at all. When a soft choking noise came from over his shoulder she could have collapsed with relief.

"Slowly, now..." Severus pulled back just a fraction waiting for her eyes to open. As chocolate met obsidian his world began to tilt. There was only a small flash of recognition, a small tick of a smile before her eyes rolled back, "She's passed out..."

"Is...is that supposed to happen?"

"No." Severus frowned further, gently thumbing open one of her eyes. It flicked back and forth as though she were trapped inside a dream and he could only hypothesize that some of the memories had returned home.

"What can I do?"

"Get out."

Minerva opened her mouth to protest but her heart told her to be silent. She would be remiss if she didn't take notice of the intensity with which the man had moved. The care in which he touched her former pupil. He had become protective over her, whether he realized it or not. He cared about what happened to her.

It was these observations that stilled her tongue and moved her towards the door. When she spared a glance over her shoulder her heart beat just a bit warmer for the man she had never believed capable of anything more than callousness. The way he covered her, the way he brushed her hair from her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

oOOo

"Hermione would be ashamed of you."

"I know..."

Ron didn't dare look up from the cup of morning tea held in his trembling fingers. Bill had been laying into him non stop since he'd taken him in. A tongue lashing he was more than overdue for but hurt all the same. He didn't even have the comfort of Hermione's picture as it must have fallen from his pocket when he'd slept on Helenia's couch.

"Let ze poor boy eat Bill." Fleur spoke gently as she set a small plate of bacon and beans on toast in front of Ron, "Ze past is in za past."

Ron gave her a mumbled thank you for the food but didn't make a move to eat, "We're just going in circles. We have no idea what we're even doing out there."

"You're fighting this war. Just like the rest of us." Bill leaned over the table to catch Ron's eye, "If you can't fight for the world, then fight for her. For the battle, she couldn't win."

Ron couldn't stop the tear from rolling down his cheek. Filled with shame and regret. He knew he had to let her go, he just wasn't ready. Not yet.

oOo

Severus rubbed his tired eyes before turning the dragon in his hands. He had forgone trying to look for any more books on the device's creation and had taken to dismantling it himself. It was exhausting work, not like taking apart an old muggle radio with a screwdriver. No this was something much more complex.

The stone had been hand carved but had been put together in sections using complex spell work that took a careful hand to dismantle. The core, as he'd taken to calling it, was the most complex. It had been designed to cause discomfort and pleasure simultaneously. He'd been able to find the chamber that held the poison and was presently trying to remove the small sphere in which it was encased in.

Granger had slept completely through the night. The first time in a long time where her nightmares hadn't roused him. She'd hardly moved at all, even when he'd laid down beside her. He had found himself waking periodically on his own to roll onto his side to take her in, assure himself that she was still with him, leaving his own rest broken.

The five students he'd sent to the snake's den had returned via his floo just before breakfast. Faces pale, eyes hollow. They couldn't even raise their heads to him as he sent them away. He could see that they had been broken but there was nothing he could do for them.

Lunch was quickly approaching, a fact that was easily ignored with his present task. He'd brought his work table into the central room so that he would be nearby if he was needed. Thus far the only thing that had happened was a growing headache behind his eyes. He'd idly thought about waking her himself but he didn't know what that might do to her mental state and thus had busied himself with one of his other many tasks.

"Ouch." Severus jolted when a small hook that was designed to hold the potion bulb in place speared his thumb under his fingernail. A small bead of blood dripped down before he could stop it, falling directly onto the bulb where instead of rolling off like he would have expected, it became absorbed.

A heavy clicking noise turned his head towards where he'd left the outer piece. Curiosity tilted his head at the inner ring, one he guessed was designed to hold the core, that began to turn. A soft green light filled the inside and as he made to bring it under the light a small clink thunked against the bottom.

Using his wand, he called up the teardrop shaped glass and brought it under the light. A deep blue liquid shined back at him and for a moment he found himself perplexed, then just as he was about to set it aside, the core let out a small click and the hold that kept the other potion in place released.

"The antidote...?" With his other hand, he called the red potion from the core and replaced it with the blue. The entire core started to turn and shift even though the pieces had been dismantled. The sharp barbs that had been meant to elicit pain turned inward shifting into something that—he could only assume—were designed to bring pleasure.

With a wary eye to the shifting pieces, he picked up the outer sheath once again and carefully guided the red potion into the empty slot. The sheath responded similarly, the aggressive-looking outer design shifting into something more calming. The entire process took no more than a few minutes but when it finished He sat there trying to understand just what exactly this new information meant.

A theory was forming as he picked up the now reassembled core and slowly slid it back inside. The dragon's eyes at the very end of the core glowed a soft purple before releasing the ring to fall onto the table, the snarl that it held slowly turning docile. His eyes snapped to the side when writing began to glow a deep gold as if being written by an unseen hand.

"Blood in... blood out... The willing, become free..."

The words burned out, leaving his mind turning. He set the entire device down carefully on the center of the table becoming lost in a sea of theories. He remained that way for a long time. His eyes losing focus on the world around him. His body still as stone. It wasn't until a soft groan disturbed the stillness of the room did he blink and raise his head.

"Miss Granger?" His own voice felt too loud for his ears and he actually winced before coming to his feet.

With silent grace, he covered the distance between, coming to stand at the edge of the bed. Her face had turned towards him now, relaxed and seemingly at peace. However, as he looked closer he could make out a small puddle of tears that had begun to silently collect under her cheek. They glistened unnaturally in the light. It took him only a moment to discern why and when he did, his heart lowered to his feet.

She had rejected the memories. Her soul too broken to accept the happiness they held within. He of all knew how bitter happiness could taste. How the sight of a warm summer smile could hurt so much. How the sound of laughter could make a heart ache.

His own face expressed the sorrow she was unable to. Curious, he pulled the memory from the sheets and pressed it into his own mind.

A soft summer breeze glided over his cold heart and he heard her mother's words of adoration and love. Words he had never heard himself. A kindness he had never felt. A bond between mother and child that was supposed to be unbreakable, infallible.

His eyes were glossy when they reopened and he carefully pulled the memory free. He conjured a small blue vial before placing the memory safely inside. Setting it down inside his bedside drawer, he took a moment to collect himself. Remind himself of who he was, what he had become.

Severus turned back towards the table. His eyes narrowed with purpose. If he couldn't give her happiness he could at least give her the strength to fight the demons who had stolen it from her. A power he himself had fought for in his youth. A mistake by some, to him a necessary evil for survival. He wasn't just going to make sure she survived this war, he was going to make sure—she—was the victor.

oOo

"Have you heard anything more from Harry?" Neville kept his voice low as he took a small bite of potatoes. Since their last incident, the both of them had decided that they should try and avoid using the RoR unless it was absolutely necessary as they couldn't risk the 'other side' finding out about it.

"Not since I told him we couldn't get the sword..." Ginny picked at her chicken, her heart too heavy to eat. She glanced up towards the head table, "Something's happened though..." She nodded her head just so in McGonagall's direction. She looked unbelievably exhausted, something that immediately stood out from the normally stem-faced woman.

"Yeah, I noticed too..." Neville set down his fork, everything tasted like dirt nowadays.

"Should we ask about it?"

"I think she'd tell us if we needed to know..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ginny sighed and turned her head towards the Ravenclaw table, "How's Luna?"

"She's alright... we meet in the library now. She's able to get a few hours of sleep before I have to head to detention." Neville couldn't help the small smile that ticked at the corner of his lips.

"She seeing any more angels?

"No..."

Ginny nodded and turned her eyes down towards her plate, "I've got potions next. Slughorn might not be as acidic as Snape but he still has high standards."

"I'm just glad I don't have to take potions anymore."

Ginny chuckled dryly pushing herself up from the table, "See you in detention?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Neville gave her a soft smile before turning back to try and eat just a bit more.

oOo

Hermione woke to the feeling of a warm cloth gently running down her cheeks. Her brows twitched as her brain struggled to take control of her limbs but her heart told her that she was safe. When the coth pulled back she let out a soft noise before forcing her dry eyes open. The room took a few seconds to come into color but when it did she found herself looking up into a very familiar face.

"Hey..."

Severus arched his brow to her soft greeting before setting down the towel, "How do you feel?"

"Weak..." Hermione took a slow breath dragging her hands up towards her head. She rubbed carefully at one of her eyes before tucking her fingers under her cheek.

"You've been out for a while, I suspect food would make you feel better."

"Mm... What's on the menu?"

"Chicken. Can you sit up?"


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione raised her head from the page she'd been trying to read five times now. Though her eyes weren't bothering her, her focus was anywhere but on the book resting in her lap. Snape had given it to her as a means to pass the time as her shoulder was still too sore to get back on track with her more physical training. While it was a nice change of pace, she just couldn't let herself get lost in the knowledge within. Even if it was just a magical fairytale book.

The day was new, the day before gone before she'd even known. She'd slept well enough but she was taking notice that the man with whom she shared a bed was not fairing as well. Her natural wont to care for others was starting to return as the ever-present fear started to recede, leaving her at an odd impasse inside her mind.

She turned slowly, looking over the arm of the chair towards the table where she would recently find the man working on something. If he wasn't there, he could be found in his office; a room she was no longer allowed in without expressed permission. Luckily, he was in the prior and she took the moment to just take him in.

His eyes were narrowed as he wrote out something on one of the many parchments in front of him. His shoulders were slightly rounded with his free hand idly rubbing against the seam of his ever-present frock coat. Her eyes turned upward towards his face that was partially shielded by his hair. His jaw was smooth but she'd never seen him shave, something she was sure she would have seen by this point. Though she had to admit that he was always up before her, usually showered and dressed.

A slow grin ticked at the corner of her lip; she liked the way he smelled when he was fresh from the shower. That mixture of his natural smell with the soap he used combining with the crisp mint of his toothpaste. He never smelled strong and she had to assume he didn't wear cologne as his scent would slowly shift through the day into something more subtle, like a fresh notebook. A smell only those willing to press their nose to the pages would ever smell.

His nose was strong but to her, it perfectly accented his face. His hair was devilishly soft. It truly was a sin to have hair that soft. She'd never noticed how soft it had been until now. It had a shine to it that made its color so deep that she almost couldn't describe it. It seemed as though it had gotten longer but she truly couldn't trust her memories. Her own was now sitting comfortably behind her shoulders providing a comforting weight to her back.

Her eyes drifted down to his hands, the very first thing she'd noticed when he'd first saved her. His fingers were long and thin, strong and dexterous. Her eyes closed as she thought back to the way the rough pads at the tips of his fingers soothed away the pain she had endured. The gentle way they moved through her hair when she hadn't had the strength to wash it. How his grip was firm but not painful. Guiding but not commanding. She licked her bottom lip as she thought back to how they'd tasted.

"You're scratching again." Her words stilled his hand and raised his focused glare in her direction.

"You're supposed to be reading." Severus set his quill down, trying to suppress a wince. Unfortunately, she was much more observant these days.

"It's boring." Hermione slowly uncurled her feet and came around the chair, "Why don't you take off the coat? It's just you and I..."

Severus' jaw twitched as he forced his hand from his chest to the table. He'd been trying to find an alternative solution to removing the poison from her system though thus far nothing looked as promising as his original plan. A plan that he had no way of knowing if it would cause more harm than good.

"I could help you put on more salve?" Hermione came to a stop a few steps away from the table, idly rubbing her bruised shoulder.

"No, you can't." Severus slowly came to his feet, collecting his papers so that her wandering eye wouldn't catch sight of what he'd written, "How's your shoulder?"

"This isn't about me." Hermione's tone grew impatiently sharp.

"If it hurts—"

"I'm _fine_." Hermione came just a bit closer, her hand covering his own, "Please, professor? Just take it off..."

A small pause settled between them before her hand moved, her touch seemingly having stilled anything more that he had to say. Her fingers slipped through the top two buttons before his hand clamped down on her wrist. Her eyes rose, a small spark of fear shining back at her in the reflection of his dark eyes before she swallowed it down.

"Please?" Her voice grew soft, losing the confidence it had originally brought with; sounding more like a lover's whispered plea.

Severus' entire back twitched in response and despite every alarm bell ringing in his skull, he released her hand. His breathing relaxed when she released the trick button setting in motion for the rest of the many buttons to release. Her small hands came higher then, pulling it open further. Like fire, they brushed over his irritated skin before he rolled his shoulders back enough to allow her to push it completely away.

"There... isn't that better?" Hermione felt hot, her face flushed and her eyes dark. She wasn't sure why but the simple act of removing a coat had run all the way to her core. Was former _professor's_ rooms seeing something that—though she had seen many times before—she was certain very few people on the earth had been privy to?

A slow breath left her nose as she trailed her fingertips over the soft white shirt. It was like an allegory of his life. Dark outer shell, a soft pure white beneath. Her lips twitched when he gently brushed her hand away and she had to blink a few times to try and clear her more carnal thoughts.

"What...uh...are you working on?"

"Nothing..." Severus banished away the entire lot. He'd just been thinking in circles anyway.

Hermione pressed her lips but didn't push farther. Instead, she rolled her shoulder and turned her head towards the bathroom, "Maybe a bath would do us both some good?"

Before Severus could answer, the charm requesting his presence chimed. A heavy sigh turned him away and with a fluid motion returned his heavy frock tightly around his frame and he was out the door.

Hermione sunk herself down in the chair he'd left behind, her head hanging down into her hands. A deep breath stilled her heart and calmed her mind. What was she to do now?

oOo

Severus released the wards over his office door before taking a seat down in his chair. He'd removed the destroyed frames overhead but hadn't made any effort to replace them. It was much easier to complete his tasks without so many eyes judging him for his misdeeds.

"Severus."

"Poppy."

The elder Matron entered the office with a rolled parchment tied with a black ribbon, her eyes dark and filled with sadness, "Mr. Thackett..."

Severus accepted the scroll with reverence, "When?"

"He was found this morning by Miss Lovegood. She tried to save him, but it was much too late." Poppy took a slow breath watching the man's face for any clues, "It seemed...he had been trying to cut something off his arm...a very curious scar."

Severus knew of course what she was alluding to. After all, he'd been the one to take him from the castle. Still, he did not let anything show, "The ministry has been contacted?"

"Yes, I requested they come this evening, after curfew, to spare the other students of this tragedy." Poppy accepted the freshly signed paper with a growing scowl, "I still mean what I said."

"I know." Severus came slowly to his feet, "I shall send condolences to the family."

"Quite." Poppy tucked the scroll safely inside her apron, giving him one more long look before turning to take her leave. It wasn't the first student death at Hogwarts and she was very sure it wasn't going to be the last.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His only prayer was that the Dark Lord had much bigger things to worry about. Just as he was about to turn back into his chambers a voice stopped him.

"We've found him."

"Where?"

"The Forest of Dean. A group of snatchers are slowly closing in on his position though they don't seem to be searching for him."

"Severus?"

Snape turned on his heel to Albus who had suddenly joined the conversation. His stomach churning, already knowing what he was going to suggest.

"Take her with you."

"She's not ready."

"She is."

"I didn't spend the last three months bringing her back to life just so she could be killed by a half-cocked plan." Severus' temper grew as the words growled passed his lips, "She can't even run for more than a minute, let alone handle a wand. Something I'm very sure you're aware of as its presently locked away in _your_ desk!"

A small noise turned his head completely around and he instantly knew his voice had grown too much in volume. His eyes flared dangerously before turning back towards Black.

"How long before the snatchers stumble across him?"

"Two days at the most. If they continue their current pattern."

"Two days..." Severus shook his head at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

"Tom is growing stronger inside him. You must move with haste." Albus tried not to make his words sound desperate but a plea was a plea.

"Where is the Weasley boy?"

"Shell Cottage. With his brother."

Severus closed his eyes tight. He needed at least 12 hours. Yes, 12 hours. "Black, make sure the Weasley boy is set to cross Potter's path but _not_ the Snatchers. Hold his bloody hand if you have to. I'll make sure Potter runs across the sword and keep the snatchers from getting too close."

"Be careful Severus, I am very sure he will not be so happy to see you."

Severus had his own plan, but he couldn't be in two places at once. Something he was very sure Albus knew. His eyes snapped towards the chamber door, "12 hours."

He pushed himself onto the rise, his temper pulling open the door with barely restrained force. The startled girl on the other side looked up at him with wide eyes before his mere presence backed her into the room.

"Your training restarts now."

oOOo

Hermione panted heavily as she tried to drag herself out of the pool. Her entire body ached in places she didn't even know could ache. That coupled with a growing need made it even more difficult to focus on the task at hand. While she hadn't fully understood what she'd overheard, she had been willing to follow the professor to the ends of the Earth. A decision she had voiced at the beginning before he turned her peaceful day upside down.

A strong hand clamped down on her bicep and she stifled the soft cry that bubbled passed her lips as she was pulled the rest of the way out of the water. She stayed on her elbows and knees as she tried to ease some of the ache in her chest.

"Do you still wish to come?"

"Yes..." Five hours they'd spent inside the trunk and every time she'd complete one of his tasks he'd asked her. Again and again. She didn't want to see him go, not alone, left to wonder if this was it. If this was the time he wouldn't return. She wanted—no _needed—_ to go with him this time. Even if she didn't fully understand why he had to go.

"Please... I'm so hot...I just...I need..." She didn't want to say it but she was sure she didn't need to.

Severus frowned deeply as he cast a quick drying charm over her quivering form. She had performed amazingly well physically but his fear that the poison would hinder her progress had been well founded. She wouldn't be running any marathon's but she was fit enough to make an escape.

"There is something...perhaps I can do to...help..."

"Please... I'll do anything..." Hermione panted slowly, her hands rising to take hold of his slacks.

Severus swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat. Those words, from her mouth, in that position; knowing all that he knew made his throat burn. He reached down, mindful of her bruised arm and brought her to her feet, his eyes looking deep inside. Her mind was no longer her own. It was clear as day to him.

A sorrowful look fell over his face as he led her from the pool room into the small sleeping area. As he pushed her to sit down on the bed, he had to find strength inside him to do what he was about to do, "Stay here. I shall return. Do not. Leave this bed. Am I clear?"

"Yes..." Hermione licked her lips in a vain attempt to taste his words. Her body was a mixture of too many sensations to do much else. Her hands wandered over her skin and her eyes closed as she let her mind turn her small fingers into something larger. Stronger.

By the time his scent filled her nose her hand had already wandered beneath the shorts of her swimsuit, moving in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure building inside her stomach. When his hands ran down her arms she relented to their gentle pull, running up the strict fabric of his coat. Using it as leverage, she pulled herself up onto her knees pressing her head into his chest to just feel his heat.

"Your coat...take it off..." Her hands pawed uselessly against his waist as she buried her nose in the seam. Her actions outside of her control.

Severus was careful, but her unexpected strength in her desire to become closer to him momentarily set him off guard. When he did manage to get control of her, he wasn't sure what to do with her. Her request to remove his coat seemed like a logical way to sate her need, at least for the time being, and he did so silently. When her warm breath slipped through to his skin he found his own body beginning to react.

With all the control he was known for, he gingerly pried the girl from his chest to lay back onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered open then and he couldn't help but be locked inside her gaze. His own eyes closed when she raised her lips up, lightly running them along the bottom of his jaw to tuck her head into the pulse on his neck.

The only thing that kept his mind clear was the thought of the amount of pain she must have been in for her to react this strongly. He didn't even want to begin to understand how intense it had to be. He had pushed her—hard and now they were both paying the price.

Hermione whimpered with need when he pulled away, her eyes rolling closed to simply fall into the world of sensation around her. His hands guided her arms over her head and she eagerly took hold of the pillow beneath to try and concentrate on where he would go next.

Severus knew what needed to be done. The only question was, did he have the strength to do it? His hand opened and closed at his side before he turned his head down to look at the dual dragon he'd retrieved. He didn't want to cause her any more pain. He didn't want her to be controlled by her urges anymore. He wanted her to be free; to make her own choices.

A slow arch of his hand removed the layer of clothes between her and him. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before yet still it felt wrong. She had no way to consent to what he was about to do, yet still, her body was ready to accept him. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her slow breaths moving the hair that had come to encase her face. So young.

"Please... professor... hurt me... inside it burns...I need..." Her words trailed off when her eyes rolled back. Her legs coming up at the knee. Her face contorted with pain as she struggled to keep hold of any rational thought.

Severus closed his eyes tight before settling his knee on the edge of the bed. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, any man could see that, it was just... it just wasn't the way two people were meant to bring each other pleasure. It wasn't how it should be.

Hermione gasped deeply when his hand ran up the bone of her shin, her toes curling tight in response. Her hands came down from overhead, reaching out for him to come further. His weight shifted as he answered her silent plea, her knees opening wider to rub against the soft fabric of his shirt. When his thumb brushed against her swollen mound she couldn't stop the breathy moan from filling the room.

Her fingers typed along the back of his hand, encouraging him to go further. Her hips jerked from the pain and pleasure his fingers brought with and her own hands rose up to claw at her hips. She didn't want to feel her own hands. She wanted his. Inside her, filling her. She needed it more than the air she breathed.

Her hips rose when his fingers trailed lower. So slow, so soft. A deep moan tumbled passed her lips when she finally felt him where she needed him most. Her eyes closed tight, her hand

coming up to hide the pain over her face. He was doing everything she wanted, everything she needed and it still left her floating in agony.

In a desperate attempt to ease the pain, she forced her hips to move in time with his steady rhythm. While partially helpful it wasn't enough. She needed more. Her eyes opened just enough to see his face from beneath her arm. To her great surprise, he was not looking at his deeds but rather at her face. Her brow twitched when her eyes locked with his.

Severus was doing everything in his power to sate her needs. Though everything about the situation was making it exceptionally difficult. Her smell, the soft whimpers, the way she pulsed around him. When her eyes opened, he could hear everything her mind was screaming for him to do. Begging him silently for. He had to end this... he had to bring her to the end.

"No... no... please..." Hermione's eyes had snapped away from his dark abyss to the stone he brought closer. She wanted more, but not that. She didn't want _that_ , she wanted _him._

Severus lowered his eyes as he forced himself to ignore her pleas. His fingers slipping free completely unhindered to take hold of the stone. His hand came down to hold her hip in place, lest she attempt to turn away at the last moment. He knew it needed to be done.

Hermione reached down, trying to stop him, she didn't know what had possessed her to think she had a choice. That she was more than just a doll to be used up and thrown away. Some part of her had hoped, prayed that he was different than the others. The thought was given strength by the way he had touched her in the past.

Severus took hold of her hand, twining his fingers through her own to let her know, that he was there, that he didn't want to hurt her. That it simply needed to be done. When the stone was completely inside, he felt the stone begin to move on its own. Even without the collar to lock it in place a slow rhythm began to form. He watched, critically as the eyes began to glow and he knew the new potion had started its course.

He found himself moving up, her hand still held tight in his own. He had only his instincts to guide him as he centered himself on his forearms and knees over her trembling frame. To his great surprise, the hand he had not taken hold of reached up into the back of his hair, pulling him further down.

The feverish tempo her body had taken on was slowly turning into a gentle wave. Her gasps of pain slowed to deep sighs and her face began to relax into pure euphoria. When he chanced a look into her eyes, he felt only peace, a resolve. Her eyes as dark as his own before she hid her face into his neck, breathing in deeply.

His arm came under her back, completing the embrace and as she moved against him he could feel her body building towards something greater than she'd ever felt before. No words were shared as they held the other close, the only space between them at his knees.

Hermione was sure she had left this world for an all-new wonderous place. The fire that had burned through had gone out, leaving a gentle warmth behind. Though it hadn't been what she'd wanted it was _exactly_ what she needed.

As she neared the precipice her hold on the man who had brought her this salvation grew tighter, her lips pressing almost painfully into his jaw as she fell over the edge. Her fingernails clawed, buried deep inside his hair as her world exploded into a rainbow of color.

Severus was slow to lift his head when her fingers finally released him. His eyes dark and his chest heavy. Her body had slowed to a heavy stop and he could only look into her face for the answer to the question he was too afraid to ask.

Her eyes opened slowly, deep chocolate, a soft shimmer filling the bottom. A slow, hesitant smile crawled its way over her swollen red lips. Then, words he had never expected whispered into the air between them.

"Thank you..."


	35. Chapter 35

Wamrth and soft lavender filled Hermione's world. Her entire body heavy but painless. The constant ache, the burning need for release; gone. A soft cloth soothed away everything that had come to bring her to her knees. The magically infused water that surrounded her healing all that she'd endured that day.

Her soul felt as though a weight had been taken off of it. The air in her lungs more freeing, filled with possibilities. For the first time, in a long time. She felt human. Her mind, her will, her body; completely under her control. Though it made the void in her memory more noticeable, the presence beside her stilled all fear.

Her eyes opened slowly, her head turning into the hand that pulled the cloth from her cheek. She didn't want to sleep, though her body desperately called for rest. She didn't want him to disappear while she slept. A worry that kept her body in an odd hazed state.

"You need to rest." Severus set the cloth he'd been reverently cleaning her with aside. He was sure she'd passed out sometime between moving her from the bed to the bath, but when she would periodically open her eyes he found himself perplexed and concerned.

The dragon had come free without resistance. She hadn't even so much as sighed when he'd pulled it out. It had been coated red and initially he had believed it to be blood but when he'd looked closer he'd realized that the stone had pulled the poison from her somehow. He had returned it to the sheath before taking her to the bath. He'd been exceptionally gentle when cleaning between her legs and had been so relived when she hadn't reacted at all.

"Don't leave me..."

"You still want to go?" Severus couldn't stop his fingers from gliding over her cheek, moving the hair from over her eye.

"Yes..." Hermione closed her eyes to his touch, a small smile forming before she pressed her heavy head into his hand.

Before she'd realized, she was encased in cushioning fabric. Her body curled against his chest as he walked with her. Her brow twitched as she tried to open her eyes but her body was stronger than her will. The last thing her brain clung to was being laid down on familiar sheets and a heavy blanket being laid over her. It was simply a fight she could not win.

Severus let out a slow sigh running his hand over his sore chest, his eyes turning towards the clock silently ticking away over the fireplace. A little under six hours left. There was so much to do. Though despite the weight of the tasks before him, his success with removing the poison had given him the energy he needed. A small bit of hope that he so sorely lacked.

He set a charm for two hours. The time he would need to make sure that if he was going to do this. He was going to do it right. With one last lingering glance, he turned away.

oOOo

Chirping. Why could she hear chirping? A cold fear sparked in her stomach at the thought that everything she'd just experienced, everything she'd just gone through, had been a dream, a devilish trick. That she was back in the forest. Back in the hands of the man who sought to tear her apart. It took a few seconds for the rest of her senses to assure her that she wasn't, in fact, outside. That she was resting on a soft warm bed.

When her eyes finally opened to confirm her thoughts, she found herself alone. Her brain officially caught up then and she found herself sitting up in bed with surprising strength. A sharp pinch on the back of her hand turned her eyes down and her brow furrowed as she noticed the small end of what she would have called an IV sticking out of the back of her hand. It was no longer connected to whatever it had been but it was still a very curious observation.

The chirping continued as she pulled her legs over the side of the bed. Though she did toss a curious look towards the ceiling she found nothing that she could deem its source. As more of her vision cleared, she blinked the room into focus turning her head around to try and find the professor.

A small tingle grew in her stomach at the thought that he'd left her behind before the charm overhead finally silenced, "Professor...?"

A soft noise came from just behind and she found her way to her steady feet. An observation that, should have amazed her, was pushed aside for her more present thoughts. Just as she came around the bedpost her heart relaxed to the sight of him coming through the closet doorway. Emotion filled her throat when he raised his head from the deep red shirt he held in his hands.

Severus' brow rose with confusion at the face the girl made before she covered the distance between them. A soft grunt escaped his throat when her arms wrapped around his waist, her head pressing hard into the wound on his chest.

"Are you alright?" It seemed like the only thing proper to say in the given circumstance.

"Yes...I just...I thought you'd left me behind..." Hermione sniffled as she pushed down the tears of relief.

"Why is this so important to you?" His words were soft but cautious. He just couldn't understand her sudden obsession.

"Because..." Hermione took a slow breath, her arms that had been like a vice relaxing their hold, "I don't want to run... If you... If you... don't come back... I... I'm scared that... they'll find me... They'll take me away again..."

The tension that had built from her hold slowly released, a look that no one had ever seen falling over the dark man's features; a look—some would have called—compassion. His arms that had been held captive by her embrace gently worked their way free to cradle her head into his palms, tilting her chin to meet his gaze.

"I won't let that happen."

Hermione was sure she could have fallen for an eternity in the darkness of his eyes. The strength inside, the power, the hidden pain. They weren't just words, they were a promise. A promise she was certain he would never break. Her heart had never felt so sure, so confident in something before as she did then. There was nothing more to say.

As her hands fully released their hold on his person, he could feel a change inside her, a new life just beginning to take shape. When she released him completely, he felt an odd sort of loss. The desire to hold her close, rose and fell while she leaned down to pick up the shirt he had dropped.

"Is this... for me?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful..." Hermione explored the silken fabric with her fingers, her mind imagining what it would have felt like with him inside it.

"It'll help protect you." He pulled the fabric back kindly, "How do you feel?" His eyes ran up and down her frame. He had given her a rather large assortment of potions while she'd slept. He'd been careful to watch for any adverse reactions but had gone full force when her diagnostic scans came back clean.

"Strong...?" Hermione only then realized how little effort it took to stand. How all the aches and pains that had worn down her soul were completely gone. Even her shoulder felt as good as knew, a small fact she tested with a not so subtle roll of her shoulder, "Normal..."

"It is temporary, though hopefully not for long." His confidence in what he'd done restored, he moved around her towards the fireplace where a seamstress' dummy stood. He had been slowly building her a magically protected outfit, though while not fool proof, it would provide her temporary protection against some of the more basic offensive spells. It was similar to the magic used in dueling vests when such a sport had been popular.

"What are you making...?" Hermione did her best to keep the pout off of her face. His dismissive tone ruffling her feathers just a touch. Especially considering what they'd just done, where his fingers had been. Her face flushed as she tried to push the thought away. Trying to ignore that tiny little voice that was growing in the back of her mind, telling her that she wanted more.

"If you are going to leave these rooms, you will need protection." He gave her a small glance through the corner of his eye before pulling the long tailed frock coat from the stand.

Hermione could only nod, coming just a bit closer to have a better look. She idly scratched at the tape over the IV before wrapping her arms protectively around her waist. She watched him from afar place the red silk shirt over the dummy before shrinking it down to fit.

"Will I uh... have a wand?" She licked her lips coming just a bit further, the movement of the soft robe she was presently wearing reminding her once again just what he'd done.

"Yes." Severus replaced the coat onto the stand adjusting the sleeves just a bit more. While he wasn't a master at transfiguration he was quite skilled at adjustments. When he finished, he let out a slow breath turning to fully face her, "I think it's time I return it to you. But first, you should dress. There are under clothes and slacks waiting for you in the bathroom."

"Thank you..." Hermione knew when she was being dismissed and turned herself towards the bathroom door. Her mind was turning with excitement but she couldn't understand why. The void inside her mind called out to be filled but she had nothing to feed it. Could she even cast a spell anymore? Would she need to?

Her hand stilled on the handle of the door and for a long moment her mind ran circles around itself. There was something else that was beginning to bother her. Something that, now that she had a much clearer head and keener recollection, puzzled her. Why hadn't he...?

"Miss Granger?" Severus narrowed his eyes when his voice made the girl jump. He could already begin to see her shoulders growing tense from where he stood. She was thinking about something but what could wind up someone under the effects of a draught of peace so tightly? His frown deepened when instead of answering his inquiry, she pushed herself into the bathroom closing the door tightly behind her.

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding and gracelessly slumped down onto the small bench in front of the full length mirror. When she finally lifted her head her eyes turned towards her own face, the sadness that painted her features prickling at her heart.

She couldn't even recognize the image as her own. Her face, her eyes, they were haunted. Dark. The wide band that ran temple to temple giving her a soft red mask. A warriors scar. She didn't feel like a warrior. She didn't feel like anything. Just a shell. Who was she? Why was she even there? What life was she so desperately clinging to?

She forced her hands to move despite the weight that had come to them. Her eyes trailing down her body as she pulled the soft blue fabric open. She couldn't stop the grimace that covered her face as she let the garment fall off her shoulders. She looked like a puzzle. Long scars criss-crossing into various patterns. Some light, some dark, shallow and deep. It was like someone had taken her apart piece by piece before hastily putting her back together.

Her hands ran down over her chest, lightly cupping her breasts. The skin was still tight, the amount that had grown with her return to health barely enough to fill her palm. Her hands release to travel lower, her fingertips gliding over a rather deep scar that ran just over her hip bone. It was pulled taunt, slightly pink with jagged edges. A curse scar.

A look of disgust pushed her forward, lower to her legs. She ran her hands over the top before very slowly parting her knees. Though she could not feel anything inside her and the need to find release had gone she was curious as to what had been left behind.

Her breathing slowed as she examined herself. Small fingers parted her folds, an action that would have made her heart race, was now merely all that it was. An examination. There was nothing to see, just healthy pink flesh. She released herself, turning her eyes lower until she was no longer able to stand her broken reflection.

She pulled the clothes from the counter, trying to ignore her reflection; though once she finshed, she stood as tall as she could manage. Trying to imagine herself bigger than what she was. She didn't know how long she stood, starring at her reflection though it was long enough to attract the attention of the man who had come to take care of her. Her eyes fluttered when she felt his hands take her shoulders, her ear twitching when he spoke, though her brain could not process his words.

She turned without comment, taking his offered hand. The world around her became a blurr of color. A bright whispering light floating all around her. It was warm, like a gentle kiss beneath an umbrella during a Summer's rain. She let herself fall inside, absorbing every smell, every touch, every lingering thought.

Severus lowered his wand, releasing the small band of memory. He had planned on returning the memories from the orb slowly, while she slept but when he'd come to check on her and found her lost inside herself he knew he had to give her something to remind her, to reaffirm the words he'd made her say.

The memories came from her early childhood, well before she'd met Potter or Weasley. They were her core, the foundation on which she had grown to be. They carried no pictures, but the pure emotion that came with knowing who you were. What your values were. Her personality, as it was then, strong, fearless; before the age of doubt and insecurity had taken its hold.

"Who are you?"

Hermione's eyes opened to deep black fabric but her heart thumped stronger in her chest. Her mouth opened gradually, her tongue wetting her bottom lip before her eyes rose to answer the man's question. The words he had trained her to say filled her tongue, filled with confidence in their meaning. When she finished, her eyes turned down to the small smirk, an approval, forming at the corner of his lips. She had questions yes, many but she knew he would answer them all in time. That her trust in him, something that had been merely for survival had now shifted to something deeper.

"Come."

oOo

Ron groaned heavily as he slung his new bag over his shoulder. His brother had given him enough supplies to last at least 2 months. It was becoming clear to all involved that this war was going to take a long time, even longer if they couldn't find the rest of the horcruxes. A task that he should have been seeing to.

He turned his head up into the tall trees overhead, searching for the moon to guide him. Black had informed him and Bill that Harry had set up camp in the Forest of Dean before offering, quite curiously, to help Ron reunite with him.

While it hadn't been Ron's intentions to return at all, the choice was made for him when Bill threatened to tell their mother just exactly what he'd done. Personally, he'd rather fight off a wild pack of Snatchers than face his mother's wrath. So there he was, holding an old palm sized picture frame walking blindly through the darkness.

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"Yes. Now keep your eye out. You're certainly not alone out here. These woods have been known to house some very dangerous creatures." Black glared at the boys entire lack of stealth. He might as well have thrown up a signal flare with the way he was tromping through the under brush.

"I think I can handle it." Ron's tone was flippant at best as he pushed through another tall bush.

Black snarled, thankful that he was already dead. He could now completely understand Snape's attitude regarding the boy.

oOOo

"I feel like a super hero..." Hermione couldn't resist running her fingers down the many buttons that held the coat taut. The neck wasn't high collared allowing the deep red of the long sleeved button up to show through. The waist was narrow and sharp with equally dark red accenting the sides. The top and bottom opened up to a small V, allowing the collar of the shirt to rest comfortably while not restricting her movement at her waist. The belt she'd been given shined just under the bottom V, modest yet intimidating. The back and sides of the coat were long. Easily hiding her legs, with a folded part in the back to allow the two halves to move freely. Her boots came up mid calf, tied tight with black steel buckles. They had no added height but felt amazingly comfortable.

She looked powerful. She felt, powerful.

"I feel like I could fight a God." She looked down at her hands, the sleeves were tight around her forearms but didn't feel restricting in any way. The fabric came to the middle of her hand, protecting the back with the magical protection infused in the fabric.

"Not a wise endeavor." Severus came back to his feet having made some minor adjustments to the tail of the coat. He too, was reset impressed with the image he'd created. A child no longer stood before him. No, now stood a warrior. He tucked his wand up his sleeve before reaching to pull her hair behind her shoulders. He bunched the lot in his hand before releasing half. A wandless charm pulled it tight and he lifted his head to look in the conjured mirror.

Hermione caught his eye on the reflection before turning her focus to the red band over her eyes. While her hair still accented her face, the present style brought a large amount of focus to the scar, an idea formed in the front of her mind. Though, before she could voice her thoughts, the scar began to change, an illusion.

"No... leave it."

Severus paused giving her a curious look before relenting to her request.

"Can you make it darker?"

"Darker?"

"Like blood?"

She wanted to look like a demon. A force that should not be rivaled. She wanted to create nightmares in those who would come to destroy her. A slow smile formed over her face as the space around her eyes grew darker, the light pink turning crimson. When the whites of her eyes began to change as well, a full smile formed on her lips.

"It's perfect."

"What should we call you?" Her own ideas had sparked some of his own. He knew that if anyone were to recognize her that it would be the end for him. That this small mission was just the beginning. He couldn't very well go about calling out her real name. No, she needed something new. Something fit for the woman before him.

"Crimson Phoenix."

"Fitting." Severus hid his amusement behind his shoulder as he moved to retrieve her wand. There was only a few hours left now. It was time to see if all his work, all her progress, had made any difference at all.

Hermione turned slowly on her heel, trying to maintain the strength her new persona should possess. She knew it wasn't a game yet still, she couldn't help falling into the pretend.

"There's a place for this in your right sleeve. Though before that, I think it best to try some of the more basic defensive spells." Severus held the wand hilt out, his keen mind searching for any wavering thoughts.

"Right..." Hermione swallowed thickly as she reached for the sacred wood. How long had it been since she'd held it in her hand? Where had it even come from? How had he acquired it?

As her fingers took hold, she felt a surge of energy inside her chest. Like a dam that had broken. Her core resonated outward filling the room with crackling air. It lasted only moments but it felt as though she had finally come home. That part of her soul had been reunited.

"Your coat will protect you from smaller, more basic of spells though it may fail if you are struck in quick succession. It is important for this, and everything that you will do that your defense is stronger than their offense." Severus could feelthe shift in the room, to say he wasn't mildly impressed would be a lie. He had no way of knowing how she would react. He was just glad that the wand hadn't refused her call.

"I uh...I can't remember...any spells..."

"You will in time, for now I want you to practice this one." Severus took a few steps back, pulling his wand free with an exaggerated motion, "Protego."


	36. Chapter 36

"Now remember, when he's taken the sword press your wand to this." Severus touched his fingers to the golden wing broach in the lapel of her coat, "It will return you to the office where you are to go to the rooms and wait for me."

Hermione took a deep breath turning her head down to look at the pin. It was beautiful by anyone's definition. It looked like the feathers were made of fire and she half wondered if he'd made it as an homage to her new persona, "I understand."

"Under no circumstances are you to communicate with anyone you see." Severus could feel the trepidation wafting through them both. His hand rose to check that the coat he'd given her was warm enough by running his fingers gently between the collar and her jaw.

"Yes, sir..." Hermione licked her bottom lip, lightly chewing on the corner. He'd already gone over the plan twice already and she had even repeated it back to him verbatim. Though despite this, the fear of leaving his side was coiling tight in her stomach. When his hand ran over her pulse she couldn't help but close her eyes and press her lips into his palm for reassurance.

"We are to get in and get out." Severus thumbed her cheek waiting for her to raise her head, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes." Hermione raised her chin, her jaw going tense. She needed this. It was the first step in taking back her life. She didn't know what would follow but she hoped that she would rise well above his expectations.

"Alright..." A deep breath turned his eyes up towards the door leading to the office. He turned away for only a moment pulling the sword of Gryffindor from the wall above the fireplace. When he held it out for her to take he could see something dangerous shining in her eyes, a hunger for power.

Hermione took the sword with great care, though when her fingers wrapped around the golden hilt she could feel a power surging through it. She couldn't resist bringing the blade up as though she were preparing to fight, "I feel invincible..."

"It is merely an illusion." Severus gently pulled the blade back towards the floor but he could already feel her mind turning. Thankfully, his words seemed to remind her that she was standing on borrowed time and she snapped the blade into place at her hip for easier carrying.

"Let's go." Her hand folded tightly into his palm. His strength, her willingness, mixing together to create a new force of power.

oOo

"Is he close?" Ron let out a heavy yawn. He'd been walking for hours. His back hurt, his feet hurt, everything hurt. The night was long, the shadows growing tall. His breath came out in small puffs as the season's chill descended.

"Yes. Keep sharp."

oOo

Harry tossed another rock just outside of the small protection ward he'd been able to set up. Something he was sure he should have been doing from the beginning only he hadn't known how until he'd read Hermione's journal.

Even from the grave, she was helping him. Keeping him safe. It pained him to know just how much he'd taken her for granted. How much he'd relied on her instead of seeking the answers for himself. How often he'd only half listened when she'd explained something. How the world seemed a bit darker without her kind smile.

A slow mournful tear ran down his cheek before he angrily brushed it away. It was his fault. All of this. How he wished he could take it all back.

oOo

"Are you ready?" Severus slowly pulled his arm from around her waist, pausing only slightly to make sure she was able to stand after the apparation.

"Yes..." Hermione spoke into his chest. The smell of Earth rattled her resolve but she stood strong, using his scent to overpower the fear.

"The clearing we're looking for should be about 4 meters ahead. I shall be about 15 to the right," Severus brought his hand up to rest over her pulse, his thumb gently tilting her head back to catch her eyes, " If you feel threatened don't hesitate."

Hermione nodded her head pressing her lips into his palm for reassurance. Another slow breath centered her mind and she took a half-step back, "I'm ready."

"Who are you?" Severus knew she needed just a small push.

"Crimson Phoenix." Hermione's eyes turned hard as she took another step away from his warmth, turning her head to look down the path she was meant to walk.

A small smirk ticked at Severus' lip before he all but disappeared into the inky blackness. Not a ruffle nor a breeze to denote his position. He watched her for a long moment before calling his patronus to be her guide. He'd given his instructions, he could trust that she would follow them.

Hermione took a slow calming breath allowing the deer to move forward. Keeping to its shadows. The sword at her hip was heavy but pulsed with power. Truthfully, she wanted to keep it for herself. To seek her justice. Though she was almost sure, that _he_ had something more for her. It was the only thing keeping her from breaking her word.

Severus knew the light from his doe would be attracting attention soon and though he desperately wanted to have her back; he had his own mission. With his wand clenched tight in his fist, he turned away.

oOo

Harry took a slow breath stretching his legs out in front of him. It was well past the time a normal person would have been sleeping but he'd long since figured out that the danger came in the night. With only his weak wards to protect him, he found that sleeping during the day was much easier on his fragile mind as he didn't have to worry about the shadows that moved through the trees.

A deep sigh turned his head towards something that had caught in the corner of his glasses. A light. A white light. He was on his feet in seconds, his wand pointed and his eyes narrowed. He could hear nothing but whatever it was, it was growing closer.

His brow twitched when the Patronus came into full view, his heart thumping. A doe. A doe? His mother...?

oOo

Hermione could feel her heart racing. She had stayed beside the small pond as instructed, her eyes turning to the distance watching the faint light of the professor's Patronus. It was curious to her, how a man so strong would have such a meek animal to represent him. Though, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He was kind. Deep under all that anger and regret. His heart was strong.

Her own heart began to pick up as the sound of twigs snapping off to her left caught her attention. That wasn't the direction that they were supposed to be coming from. Her eyes closed in a bid to try and accurately locate the direction of the sound through the echo. Her ears twitching when a second much softer movement began to tug at her inner compass.

Two, there were two people coming. The one the left was moving towards the one heading towards her. The question was, were they friend or foe? Her eyes opened with a snap, turning in the direction of the newcomer. Her wand tingled in her hand as she crept just a bit closer to the clearing. Keeping her body low and in the shadows, she pressed her chest against one of the trees to peek just around its trunk.

Her dark eyes narrowed in on the light that was steadily growing closer, the sound of soft steps in its wake. Her eyes briefly shot to where she had stuck the sword, blade into the ground right at the water's edge, before shifting to the shadow that was just coming into form on the left. Something told her that the sword needed to be protected, that it _had_ to fall into the hands of the person Severus had called for.

Her wand turned in her palm as she readied herself to cast the spell he'd taught her. Though she wasn't sure what good it would do to expel the possible intruder it would at least catch their attention should she need to use it. Her heart was pounding louder now, nearly masking the footsteps that her mind was struggling to keep focus on. She could do this. It was a simple mission. She could do this.

oOo

Severus peered out from the darkness, running his eyes over the small camp. From his vantage he could make out a dead firepit, four sleeping bags and two Hogwarts aged boys tied back to back. No one seemed to be awake at the late hour, yet still, his sense of danger was prickling at the back of his neck. When his eyes turned back to the sleeping bags it was then he took instant note that one, that he was sure had been filled, was now empty.

A deep breath centered his mind and his ear twitched just in time for a stunning spell to soar straight over his head. In seconds, his body turned behind the far end of the tree he'd been hidden by before a deep animalistic growl made his blood run slow.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The deep gravel voice of Fenrir Greyback disturbed the otherwise calm of the camp. Startling one of the snatchers from their sleep and rousing the two boys who had most likely fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion.

"Wha? What you doing?" Scabior's heavy voice came from one of the sleeping bags but the man made no attempt at getting up.

"Someone's here." Fenrir thumped his way around the two boys before tilting his head back to smell the air, "I can smell'm."

"You said that last time and it was just a fucking deer." Scabior thumped his head down into his pillow with a heavy yawn, "Go to sleep, we've gotta delivery to make in the morning, don't need you killing our coin before we get them there."

"I'm tellin' ya' this ain't no deer." Fenrir turned his golden eyes towards the tree he'd nearly toppled before taking a slow step into the woods. Another scent was just wafting through the trees on the cool breeze and he could feel his mouth salivating with hunger.

"Whatever."

Severus kept his movements silent as he played a sort of cat and mouse game with the behemoth of a man. He silently cursed himself for his luck, it would be tricky to throw _him_ off the scent of Potter. He was quite sure the only reason they were as close as they were was because of that man's supernatural olfactory senses. He needed a plan, and quickly before the stupid beast caught wind of a scent he was very sure would damn them all.

oOo

Hermione's chest had grown tighter, she could clearly see the figure behind the deer now. Moving slowly, cautiously, as it moved towards her. Energy was pumping through her system now. Like a fighter preparing for their first cage match. Her mind was turning, faster and faster, calculating how she could possibly attack yet stay hidden all the same. That had been the professor's number one concern. Amenity.

When the figure stepped out into the glowing light that the deer provided her entire body gave a heavy jolt with desiderium so powerful that it actually brought painful tears to the corner of her eyes. She couldn't explain it, didn't understand it but it hurt.

Hermione forced herself to stay on task, her eyes narrowing dangerously as the figure grew taller in shape. They looked exhausted, their glasses dirty and their shoulders heavy. They had their wand out but they didn't seem to be looking for a fight, merely cautious. She silently urged them to keep moving, to take the sword. She grew closer, unaware that the shadows that had been protecting her all this time had shifted, exposing her face. It wasn't until he looked up, sword in hand, did she realize her mistake.

"Harry?"

"Ron?" The boy's attention snapped to his right and in that moment, Hermione could feel her adrenaline peeking. Her hand snapped towards her chest, her wand pressing into the wing. In seconds, she was gone.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin'!" Ron braced his tired and aching body on his knees letting out a dry and bitter laugh, "I've been looking for you for hours..."

Harry gave his former friend a small look of ambivalence before turning his head back towards the sword now pulsing in his grip. His eyes shooting back towards where he could have sworn he'd seen _someone._

oOo

Hermione couldn't stop her body from collapsing down onto the soft rug. Her head was pulsing near to explosion levels and her heart was somewhere outside of her chest. She'd done it. Oh, sweet fates she'd done it. Her excitement over her success mixed with the terror she'd felt when the boy's green eyes had locked onto hers. She hadn't known what to do in that moment, fearing that all would be lost if she didn't follow her instructions.

"Miss Granger?"

A soft growl bubbled up her throat to the sound of the one voice she definitely didn't want to hear at that moment. Her hand shot out without a single thought and the wall that the voice had come from exploded in a loud burst of stone and dust. She snarled as the blowback pelted the top of her head but she barely had enough of a mind to shield herself.

When the dust settled she found herself braced on her knees, deep gut wrenching sobs of emotion rattling her frame. All the conflicting emotions coming to a head at once, leaving her falling in and out of one emotional rollercoaster straight to another. Her head felt light and her body heavy as she tried to take in enough air to stay conscious.

It was just as the world was beginning to close in on the edges that a dark smoke appeared just out of the corner of her eye. When her head rose to see over the couch, however, her heart was surely three towns over. The cold emotionless steel mask that stared looked back at her was sure to bring her an all-new well of nightmares and she hadn't anywhere to run.

Severus landed in his office with a heavy grunt. The tree limb he'd taken with him falling heavily to the floor as he'd taken flight mid-apparation. He'd managed to leave an obscure trail in the opposite direction of Potter when he'd felt the coin in his pocket grow warm telling him that Granger had used the portkey. Unfortunately, due to the trail he'd left, he hadn't been able to circle back to assure that Potter had taken the sword.

A deep gasp raised his head and his shoulders relaxed slowly until the look of sheer terror washed over the girl's already pale and wet face. It was in that second that he remembered the Death Eater's mask he'd placed over his features and hastily pulled it away, "It is only me."

Hermione was sure she'd learned to fly by the speed in which she covered the distance between them. The cry of terror that had stuck in her chest released to a relieved sob as she all but tackled the tall man into her embrace. She was on her tiptoes with the strength in which she wrapped her arms around his neck hiding her face into his collar.

"I did it...I did it...He has the sword...he...he has it..." Hermione's words were nearly unintelligible as she clung to the very man who gave her her life. When his arms came around to complete the embrace she could have passed out from sheer relief. Tears soaked his shoulder as he gently pulled her back onto her feet but she merely sniffled and brought her own hands up to trace the line of his jaw, her eyes too blurry to fully fix onto his.

Severus had many things he wished to say to her in that moment, but none of them would actually reach his tongue. He was immensely proud of what she had accomplished even though when he had arrived he had found her collapsed. He could see that she was more than capable of seeing what lied beyond tomorrow.

"Shh..." Severus pulled her head back under his chin before placing his hand over her face to try and close her eyes. She was so wound up that she was liable to explode. It was then his eyes lingered over to the wall that very much looked like it had and couldn't help the sense of justice smirk that ticked at his lips when he turned his eyes up to a very mute Albus.

Hermione pressed her face tighter into his chest letting her body simply unwind. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes that she'd been in the woods but it had felt like lifetimes. For now, she was just so happy to be back in his embrace, held close and safe. His silence, to her, did not speak of disappointment no—his touch betrayed everything that she needed to know. He was proud. He was happy.


	37. Chapter 37

oO Three Weeks Later Oo

Severus had never felt a warmth so completely envelope his soul as he did when he opened his eyes. The world around him was suspiciously hazed with soft purples and gentle blues. His body felt completely out of his control, though his mind was supposedly turning.

The warmth that had encased him began to move and so did this dreamlike world. He was sure he wasn't dreaming, everything felt too sharp, too real, yet he couldn't be sure. His head rose slowly from the soft pillow beneath, the world gave way to a most beautiful—though mischievous— smile.

His tongue did not obey his command to inquire nor did his arms come to remove the angelic like vision before him. Granger's hair shielded everything from view as she came closer. Her eyes bright, no line to mar their wonderous shine. He could feel his throat contract when she leaned ever closer.

Her breath wafted over his frozen lips and though he tried, there was nothing to stop their softness from pressing against his own. The world turned on its side as it suddenly became clear that there was nothing between them. Though he was _very_ certain he had gone to bed wearing clothes they seemed to have vanished.

Her weight, though unimposing, rested just over his hips. The heat between like an inferno. His own body burned with desires he would have never allowed himself. It was then his brain jolted, alerting him that this couldn't have possibly been reality. Despite this, he found himself watching her lean back onto her heels over him. Her body arching up towards the sky. Her skin glowed in the ambiance of the room as smooth and as perfect as the day she was born. Her hips shifted and there was a moment where he felt their souls connect in the most primal of ways.

"Please...hurt me..." Her words came from a memory, a deeply repressed and painful one that made his stomach churn despite the pleasure their union sought to provide.

Severus jolted sharply, his breath inhaling so quickly he nearly choked on dry air. The room around him had gone dark, his limbs sluggishly reacting to his hasty command to come to his rapidly moving chest. A quick assessment of his person told him that the image that had just dissolved was, in fact, a dream. Though his heart couldn't be sure until he cast a silent spell over to the bedside lamp illuminating the darkness.

His body turned heavily onto its side as he blinked his eyes into focus, searching through the receding blackness. A heavy breath left his chest and nearly collapsed him onto his stomach when soft curls a safe distance away came into focus. Her head was turned towards him, but she was laying on her back. One hand had come to rest over her head while the other was tucked awkwardly under her chin. It was an odd pose but it was most certainly better than finding her curled into a small ball inside the blankets she would steal from him.

As it was, the blankets had made it halfway down her frame. Resting just above her hips were a small bit of skin showed through from the ruffled shirt she had taken to wearing to sleep in. It was his, of course, captured for her nightwear. She had originally taken to wearing boxer shorts as well but since he'd managed to transfigure her underclothes for her more feminine figure she had completely forgone the extra bottoms at all as the shirt was more than long enough to serve as a night dress.

A small pulse ran from his head towards his groin and he knew there would be no more rest until it was dealt with. A glance towards the drawn curtains told him that dawn was quickly approaching and he carefully pushed himself from his side of the bed with a heavy groan of pain. A quick look over his shoulder released only some of the tension in his back as the girl merely turned her head the other way.

The weeks that had passed had been an emotional rollercoaster of long nights, screaming nightmares and breakdowns. He had been steadily returning the memories she had hidden away inside the orb but it hadn't been an easy process. The more he returned, the more unpredictable her moods had become. Going from quiet and following orders blindly; to nearly destroying the entire trunk with the both of them inside it. He had no idea what would have happened to them had she actually succeeded but he never wanted to find out.

Her magical prowess was steadily increasing. She was just as an astute student as she ever was, taking on average only four tries to successfully complete the new spells he'd given her to practice. He hadn't wasted much time on teaching her things she would have already known as he'd discovered with the return of her memories the spell knowledge came along with.

Her physical strength was also increasing at a steady and healthy pace. The wirey frame that denoted her malnutrition was no more; she had grown into a lean and equally as deadly, jungle cat. Her body was nothing but solid muscle mass. Her punches definitely hurt when they hit now, and more than once he'd had to swallow his pride and put bruise salve over his abused frame.

Her new favorite past time was sparring. Something Severus had never taken great skill in but he could street fight to some degree and when she'd expressed interest he'd obliged if only to keep her from breaking her knuckles on one of the dummies meant to test spells. It hadn't even occurred to him that she'd have any talent in it until she'd all but kicked his arse three ways to Sunday during their first match.

It was only later when he was returning more memories of her childhood that he'd discovered her parents had enrolled her in martial arts classes as a way to try and get her out of the house more. She'd only participated for two years, but like everything else in her life she'd ever done, she did so to her fullest. It was a surprising twist, to say the least.

A hiss left his throat as the cold water ran down his sleep-warmed frame. He closed his eyes tight as his body began to unwind. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up with this particular 'problem'. He was a viral male after all. It was part of his biology. It was, however, the first time he had ever had an image to ignite such a biological response. A weaker man would have let himself fall into the pleasure of fantasy. He was no such man.

A soft knock to the bathroom door broke the small bubble of silence he had created for himself and he couldn't help the snarl that crawled over his face, nor the sharp whip-like tone that passed his lips, "Yes?"

"Can...I use the toilet?"

Her voice sounded heavily muffled with sleep and the wood that stood between them. His eyes shot over towards the small closet that housed the toilet away from the rest of the bathroom and growled low in his throat. The shower door was more than concealing and he was sure she was much too sleepy to even dare to take a peek of his form, not that he could ever imagine that she'd want to.

"Alright."

Hermione let out a heavy body shaking yawn as she turned the handle. The warm air that wafted over her face felt near heavenly. The air of his rooms had turned cold with the season and she had a bad habit of kicking the blankets off during her sleep. His body heat alone was like a personal space heater. She'd woken only minutes after he'd left, the warmth he provided gone.

She didn't even dare to raise her head as she dragged her feet past the shower, though the cat of curiosity was clawing away at the back of her mind. He had respected her privacy through all of this and even though circumstances had revealed all of her to him the opposite could not be said. He was still very much her elder, though she was no longer technically a student it was still very difficult at times to remember that the barrier between them had long since been broken down.

Severus tracked her until she slipped into the small closet and let his head fall back under the spray of water. Had he no space to call his own anymore? Nearly every moment of every day had now been taken over by this woman who was never meant to be there at all. He had pleaded with the powers that be to provide him with an opportunity to let her loose but his heart had kept him from actually going through with anything. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, that he desperately needed the companionship. The human contact. The interaction. His life of self-imposed solitude had surely built a wall but its hold on his heart was steadily crumbling. He wouldn't say he cared for the girl beyond what was respectable, but he surely cared.

"Thank you..." Hermione paused in the doorway, turning her eyes up to the head that was just visible over the fogged glass, "Please come back to bed when you're finished? It's barely 4 am..."

"I'll consider it..."

Severus' heart ticked just a touch at the small dreamy smile that floated over her lips before she slipped back through the doorway. A small shake of his head lowered his it down and he found that his previous problem had resolved itself. With no other excuse to stay in the shower and a body much to heavy to do much else than stand, he shut off the water and cast a quick drying charm over his frame.

Hermione wasn't as naive as she appeared to be, she had taken note of his almost routine retreats to early morning showers. Sometimes she'd sleep through them but her nose would always alert her to his fresh scent. There was very little that could hide from her heightened senses. That in combination with her returning critical thinking skills it hadn't taken her very long to understand why he would suddenly get the urge to shower at ungodly hours of the morning. She wanted to tell him that his...condition, didn't bother her. That she knew he wasn't like the others, that she wasn't afraid of him because of his...perdiciment. She just didn't know how to bring it up in polite conversation.

A deep groan passed her lips as she crawled back into their bed. It still made her feel a little odd to call it theirs but there was no way she was going back to sleeping separately. They had tried once, it hadn't ended well. Her nightmares were still as present as ever but she was able to self-sooth so long as she could feel him beside her.

Another soft sigh brought her to her side taking up the warmth his body had left behind. Her mind was becoming clearer and clearer each night, though she wasn't sure how, it was like pieces of her soul were slowly being replaced. Piece by tiny piece she was becoming more complete. The only constant was the presence of the man beside her. She didn't want to lose that progress even though she was quickly reclaiming the ability to stand on her own. It was too precious.

"You're on my side."

"I am."

"You're not going to move are you?"

"Nope."

Severus ran a tired hand down his face before pulling the covers from her grip. Her soft squeak of surprise only made his lip twitch with revenge-like humor before he was rolling her out of his spot with a well-placed hand to a particularly sensitive ticklish spot around the dip of her waist. Her hand came out to push at his chest but he caught it easily enough.

The small struggle to keep him out of the bed took a small twist when Hermione gave his tank top a sharp pull. His own startled noise left his throat as he landed squarely over top of her, their foreheads actually thumping together rather nicely before his head was buried into the pillow under her head. Her lips pressed hard into his ear and for a moment he thought he'd injured her before a soft chortle rattled through her into him.

"Well, that's one way to get into bed." Hermione shifted her head as best as she could with her hair trapped under his hand. Her own wormed their way from between their chests to try and make some breathing room. She could feel a warmth growing in her stomach when he fumbled to get his bearings. When he finally managed to get to his elbows and one knee she couldn't help but smile at the look of shock over his face.

"One...that I don't wish to repeat." The words were a salty lie, even as he said them he could see the small light of humor that had grown in her sleepy eyes growing dim, "At least...not right now..."

Hermione's fractured smile twitched and she couldn't stop herself from reaching between them to push the hair back behind his ears, "Noted..." Her eyes lingered over the way his eyes turned down to watch her hands and for a moment she thought she saw just a hint of something she didn't dare to give a name. She herself couldn't even understand how perfect it felt to have his entire frame pressed against her own. He had held her yes, but this was different somehow, a way that she couldn't quite identify.

Severus swallowed and carefully shifted his weight back onto his hip. Another small adjustment from the woman beside him brought harmony back to the bed and they each settled down into their respective positions before Granger decided to cross the invisible barrier. He watched dumbly as she settled down in front of him with her back to his chest.

"Hold me?" Hermione watched his lost look from over her shoulder before reaching back for his hand that hovered near his own hip, "Please?"

"Will you promise to rest?"

"I will." Hermione opened and closed her hand impatiently until she felt his fall inside. A deep sigh of contentment left her chest as she pulled it around and up to her chest. Her lips rested along the back of his fingers tips as she settled back against him. She could feel his body going tense from their contact but didn't relent in her hold.

It took him a good thirty seconds before he actually relaxed himself down, his arm coming under the pillow. She adjusted her head to its addition before pressing her lips, like a soft kiss, against the backs of his lax fingers and closed her eyes.

oOOo

"I can't believe you can't remember where you buried it."

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, Ron." Harry huffed softly and took a deep breath against a nearby tree, "I think Hermione's journal was right...the Horcruxes...they do something to you...I mean...we haven't always got on all the time but we've always stuck together when it counted."

Ron nodded his head solemnly, they had both apologized for their roles in their argument that had set them apart. Each had taken the time to reevaluate just where exactly they needed to go from there. Now that they had the sword, the could actually _do_ something about the horcuxes they would find. A soft sigh pushed him up from where he'd taken a rest, "You still having that dream?"

"Yeah..." Harry pushed the cold sweat from his brow and turned his eyes out over the vast lake, "It's like...I _know_ who that was...I just...I can't think of who..."

"Well you said the Patronus was a doe...maybe it was some divine intervention?"

"Yeah, maybe...I don't know but the woman I see in my dreams is most certainly not my mother...they almost looked...like a demon or something? But without the malicious intent, you know?"

"I guess..." Ron scratched at a random bug bite under his chin, "Do you think we should try to look for the other horcuxes and come back to this one?"

"No...I think the simple fact that no one has come to cut off our heads over this one leads me to think that he's protecting the others...No, we start with this one... Hermione's journal hinted that the Ravenclaw one was probably at Hogwarts and you and I both know that neither of us are going to march up to that castle and live to tell the tale."

"Yeah..." Ron nodded his head puffing out his cheeks, "What about the other one? The cup?"

"No idea where to start on that one... We've already looked where Hermione's journal suggested, it wasn't there."

"Where would old snake-breath put something he didn't want to be found easily?"

Harry shook his head rubbing his temples, it was hopeless without some sort of clue, and of those they were running thin. They'd had no contact with anyone outside of the other the past few weeks and the isolation was leading them to think in circles, "Maybe we should try and contact the order? See if maybe...they've heard anything?"

"I guess...we're not doing anything here..." Ron picked up a random stone and tossed it out over the partially frozen lake, "Next time you decide to hide something, at least draw a map."

"Noted...come on, lets go back to the camp and get warm."

"Right..."

oOOo

"I want to try this one." Hermione lifted the book from her lap to show to the man who was bringing in their lunch from the office. They had both risen shortly after breakfast wrapped in each other's embrace. Neither one had known what to say about it and had thus silently separated to go about their morning routines. Hermione would have been remiss to say that she didn't enjoy waking up held so tightly in his arms but she wasn't so sure he'd felt the same given the speed in which he had dressed that morning.

Severus spared the page a glance as he set down the tray on the coffee table between the chairs, his brows rising to his hairline, "Fiendfye? That's extremely powerful and very difficult to control."

"I know, but I do have an amazing tutor." Hermione bit back the grin when his face twitched and pulled her legs out from under her, "You can do it right?"

"Of course." Severus felt his feathers ruffle just a bit and his glare showed it, however, it had lost all of its previous intimidating power against the girl and he could only let out a heavy breath through his nose, "We'll need a safe place. Someplace that won't try to kill us if you fail."

"Any suggestions?" Hermione set down the book beside the tray taking her plate into her lap.

Severus' brows furrowed as he thought deeply about where such a place might be. It would have to be outside, someplace where the likelihood of someone stumbling across them would be slim. He wracked his brain as he took his seat across from her. His mind continuing to turn over the such a place before the chime to his office sounded.

"Saved by the bell." Hermione tried to hide her pout but it was impossible as she flopped back into her chair. Sometimes it was easy to forget that there was a world turning outside those four walls. That there were people—other people—living their lives day to day in the company of more than one person. It was a loneliness that had settled heavily in her heart but she wouldn't allow herself to be weighed down by it. After all, there were many things yet to come.

"Quite." Severus pushed himself up from his chair, "Eat."

She gave him a mock salute to which he rolled his eyes and continued onward. Just one more day to get through, just one more day. One more step closer to the end of it all.


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione leaned closer to the mirror, opening her eyes wide to look at the small ring of blood that seemed to be a permanent fixture around the edges of her eyes. It was hard to see when she didn't look comically surprised but it was there. Just out of sight though never out of mind. Her fingers touched the pink baby-soft skin around the bottom, make-up would surely conceal the scar but she hadn't any to put on. She'd never been one to really think about putting on a face for the outside world but the more she looked at herself the more she wondered if it was time.

A slow breath lowered her gaze and she pulled her shirt from over her head. As she let the soft garment fall down her eyes followed. Her jaw twitched at her still lack of chest but was at least partially satisfied that she could no longer see the outline of her rib cage. In fact, she was almost pleased with the way her muscles flexed with her exaggerated breaths. Her fingers traced a long scar that wrapped from around her side over the ridges of newly formed muscle. A sharp jolt turned her world black as a flashback took over her thoughts.

 _Laughter echoed in her ears as her own screams vibrated in her chest. Her frozen body turning warm as the blood that was meant to sustain life, poured free. The sounds in which she heard couldn't have been real. It was far past the point where she'd lost her hearing. Yet still, she could hear their laughter at her pain. Their devilish grins as they smeared the life essence over her bare form. Their dirt covered nails tearing away at her flesh._

A harsh choke brought her back into reality and she had to brace herself on the sink to keep herself from tipping sideways. She closed her eyes tight as she forced the memory away, deeper inside. She hadn't told the Professor that she was constantly plagued with little snippets of memories, distorted and warped with time and pain. They would hit her at odd moments. She had no way to know when they would come. They lasted only seconds but they hurt just as much as they did then.

A deep breath forced her eyes open once more and she turned her steeled gaze into her own darkening eyes. She would not forget what she was fighting for. The justice that she was seeking. The debt of blood that she was owed. Yes, there was a war, and the professor was very much entangled in its web but she...she had her own battle to fight.

"Miss Granger? Do you plan on joining me in your lesson?"

Hermione jolted from the deep voice coming through the door of the closet, though she couldn't repress the urge to roll her eyes at his impatience, "Not everyone is used to multiple layers of buttons!" Her voice was light with humor lacing the tone but it quickly reminded her to get moving.

A soft snort was her response and she idly wondered if she'd made him smile, even just a little. Though she was very comfortable with his resting frown, she had begun to wonder what he would look like should he actually smile. Their humor was not so different, relying on quick wit words instead of out of taste jokes.

Severus did, in fact, grin ever just so at her small quip, though he was unaware that he'd even done so. His mind was elsewhere. It had been the Carrows who had come to speak with him that morning. Telling him to expect some possible _reductions_ to the roster after winter term. Though it was still a month off he couldn't help the building unease. The Dark Lord had been eerily silent, something that set his teeth on edge with just how much out of the loop he was becoming.

A lot could happen in three weeks. Ironically, he was thankful that Minerva had taken to visiting the girl on the weekends—though still in her feline form—providing him with what she could about the Order and their movements. While nothing groundbreaking it did elude to the dark side making moves. The sort of lull only made him worry more. It wasn't like the Dark Lord to keep still. No, he was surely planning something grander.

He turned his head when the door to the closet finally came open, he had instructed her to change into her alternate persona's clothes. They were going to leave the castle and as ever, he was cautious. He didn't anticipate finding anyone where they would be going but with rogue snatchers and death eaters about one couldn't be too careful.

Severus' brow rose as she crossed the room to join him, her stride was strong and powerful but it didn't travel all the way to her eyes. There was something just underneath, a small chink in her armor as it were. Just when he was about to inquire the look was gone and a fierce woman looked back at him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione had managed to do the glamour charm herself, though it was much darker than the one he had done for her, she was just happy to have managed something.

"Remember, nowhere is safe. If I tell you to use the portkey, you do not hesitate. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Hermione ran her fingers over the pin absently, "Where are we going?"

"Not so far, but far enough." Severus was going to give them no more than an hour. He was still very much the headmaster of the school and it wouldn't do for him to be suspiciously unavailable.

"How long can we stay outside?"

"No more than an hour."

Hermione nodded her head glancing towards the window she'd often found herself sitting in to try and breathe some fresh air through its cracked seal. As much as she didn't want to return to the woods she was starting to miss the smell of fresh air. Though she greatly enjoyed the smell of his rooms and his person, the mundane routine was starting to become just as constricting as her cage had been.

"Okay." Hermione nodded her head and took his offered hand, "Let's go."

oOo

Hermione couldn't stop a harsh cough from the sudden change of air temperature from shaking her frame. The outside was much colder than she would have thought it to be and her months of seclusion had not lent her well to resisting the cold. A heavy hand thumped at her back as she bent over slightly to take in the air that had suddenly frozen inside of her before a heavy warming charm ran through her coat.

"Thanks..." Hermione took a small clear breath as the warmth from the charm heated her lungs. When she did, she was able to lift her head to the beautiful landscape he had brought them to. The land was vast, stretching almost endlessly towards the horizon. The ground was covered in a light snow giving the sun an intense glare. The ground beneath was made of grey stone. The sense of being well above sea level settling in her chest.

"Where are we?"

"A mountain."

"It's an awfully flat mountain..."

Severus smirked before turning her by her shoulders to see the immense forest that stood tall and untouched by the hands of man. His eyes glittered with mirth when her mouth fell open and her head fell back to look up into the tall pines, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes. Yes. We should." Hermione blinked dumbly for a few moments before turning to face him. He'd taken a few steps back before pulling his wand free from his sleeve.

"Fiendfrye is powered by fury, deep unresolved anger. The sort that sits heavily inside your chest and festers." Severus knew all about that which he spoke, it had fueled his desire to become the best for so many years. It had pushed him to become a wizard to be feared. A wizard someone would never want to meet in a dark alley, "It will feel nearly impossible to control, but it is in that moment of helplessness that you must find your center."

Hermione nodded her head, the seriousness of his words not lost on her in the slightest. She had read the theories but it was an entirely different matter to actually feel the magic flowing through her body. She had been successful up until now, but this was surely outside of the realm of anything she had attempted thus far. She was actually surprised he'd agreed to teach it to her at all, given all that she'd gone through but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Furore Ignis," The spell erupted from the tip of his wand with the recoil akin to a gunshot. The world around them turned bright orange as the fire raced forward with an earth-trembling roar. Severus' brow furrowed as he pulled his arm back, calling the fire to take form. The animal that most represented his anger was that of a ferocious tiger. Its eyes burned with fire as the flame reared over the edge. Nearly the size of a three-story house it let out a mighty roar before it was gone. Exploded into tiny bits of ash.

Hermione could barely think to breathe, her eyes wide from the marvelous display of power. It was so raw, so unbridled. The snow that had covered the stone had gone, leaving only a steamy landscape in its wake. Her chest fluttered with a mixture of fear and excitement. The steam that covered the world was thick and it was only with her sense of sound was she able to track his returning footsteps.

Her head tilted back to look into his face before she slowly drew her wand, "What if...what if it gets loose..."

"I will make sure it doesn't." Severus moved to stand behind her, pressing his chest against her back before taking hold of her forearm, "Do you remember his name?"

"Yes." Hermione tried not to let herself become distracted by his proximity though she didn't stop herself from leaning back against him ever just so. When his hand took hold of hers, she could feel their conjoined power running through her core. It was an amazing feeling that words simply could not express.

"Think of everything he represents, but do not lose sight of your goal." Severus kept his words deep and slow, speaking directly into her ear as though he were attempting to hypnotize her. He too could feel their combined magical energy and he found himself amazed at how harmonic their cores seemed to be. It was definitely something to think about at a later time.

"Focus on the point just below the horizon and whatever you do, don't panic." Severus knew they were literally playing with fire—exceptionally dangerous fire. He had agreed to teach her as he knew she'd possibly try to teach herself and this was not a spell to make mistakes with, "Ready?"

Hermione tried to suppress the shiver his breath against the shell of her ear produced. Her eyes glanced to the side but the only thing she could see was the fabric of his sleeve over her own. Her heart was beating just two ticks over what was normal for her and she was quite sure it was his fault.

"Yes..." Hermione took a deep breath straightening her back just so, she could actually feel the top of her head bump lightly against his chin as she raised herself up.

"One, two, three."

"Furore Ignis." Hermione's tone didn't waver, but her focus had been broken by the Professor's proximity, turning her burning hatred for the man who had tortured her—into an odd cacophony of emotions surrounding the man who had become such a fixture in her life. The spell didn't even so much as sputter, in fact, nothing at all happened.

"Again. One, two, three..." Severus wasn't all that surprised to find her lacking the focus to recreate such a powerful spell, though he did find himself partially perplexed as to why _nothing_ at all had happened. Even the most inexperienced wizards were able to conjure up some sort of feeling to make the spell work. Though it was often wildly out of control it still heeded the conjure.

"Furore Ignis." Hermione's voice rose in pitch, a flush of embarrassment covering her cheeks. She'd never failed a spell before, at least as far as she could recall, it was unbelievably embarrassing.

Severus' frown deepened as he took a step back, releasing her wand hand in the process. As he came around to look directly into her face he suspected he had found the problem, "Miss Granger?"

"I'm fine..." Hermione chanced a small glance up into his inquisitive brow but merely turned her head down to look at her wand, "I just...I want to do it on my own..."

Severus' smirk tightened his thinned lips as his theory seemed to be proved correct. It wasn't a pleasant discovery but it would have explained their morning quite nicely. The only problem was, he had no idea how to stop it—and it had to be stopped. With a small incline of his head, he took a few steps back, towards the drop of the cliff, "Go on then."

Hermione threw him a glance through the corner of her eye before raising her wand again. A slow breath removed his scent from her senses filling it with the chill of the mountain air. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to bring up the memory that had flashed before her eyes just before they'd left. The feeling of pain and anguish filling her chest before she twisted her sorrow into her need for justice, her thirst to even the scales.

"Furore Ignis!" Her voice echoed through the void and she felt a rather sharp jolt run down her arm, as though she'd stuck her entire arm inside of a fireplace before her wand tip lit up a bright red, not orange like fire, but red as the blood that painted her masked face. The fireball rolled end over end towards the cliff face, like a giant dragon's breath.

Before either of them could bask in the wonder of what her creature of flame would be, the fire turned—a sharp arch that shouldn't have been possible. The flame that came from her tip growing exponentially as it gathered over itself. The anger inside of her turned to fear as she felt the fire catching along the hem of her sleeve then, just as she thought that was it, the entire inferno exploded into a bright array of blue fireworks before the ash began to rain down.

Severus had never moved so quickly, his hand had clamped down hard over the fire that had begun to catch on her sleeve, burning his palm within seconds. The pain was just temporary as he dispersed the flame with his own wand. His heart was beating nearly out of his chest with the image of the beast that had begun to form. Not a dragon, nor a lion or tiger, but a full formed Pheonix. A rare and highly sought after conjugation, he knew of only one wizard to have ever pulled it off so perfectly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione was too afraid to move her hand from his grip, her wide eyes turning up into his masked pain.

"Yes..." Severus hissed as he slowly opened his hand, his skin blackened and turning red by the second, "Are you?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Hermione slowly brought her wrist up towards her face looking at the charred remains of her coat, his magic had protected her.

A heavy fog began to form between them, caused by the intense heat of the flame she had conjured. She could barely make him out through the haze before a sound from behind ticked her ear. As if sensing danger, a cold finger ran down her spine, running over the bones like a morbid xylophone. A smell came next, just under the ash and smoke. A smell she could never forget.

Her wand raised on pure reflex, an old forgotten muscle memory that she had yet to understand. Her throat felt thick as she swallowed down the fear that had risen into her throat. She could hear the professor moving towards her but it wasn't he to whom she was sensing. No, this was another. Another.

"We're...not alone..." Hermione's dark eyes rose up to his face as he came through the steam, his brows furrowing darkly to her words.

Hermione flicked her eyes towards the left, but didn't make a move, her voice was barely a whisper and she was sure by the look on his face that he could now sense their presence as well. She turned slowly on her heel, trying to make her move as muted as possible, her darkened eyes looking into the trees that were now filled with mist.

"Well, that's one way to rise from the grave."

A slow clap sharply turned Hermione's head to their right, her wand raising. Her jaw was tight, nearly threatening the integrity of her teeth. The man was clever, staying in the mist, his steps now silent. His smell, however, was easily trackable.

"So whose boots did you have to lick to keep hold of my pet? Or did you go behind Daddy's back?" A deep chuckled carried on the wind, filled with malice.

Severus' snarled, but he didn't give the man the answer he sought after. Instead, he began to wrap his arm around Granger's waist to pull her closer to his person. Unfortunately, he didn't expect the girl to take action.

"Furore Ignis!" Hermione lunged forward, having heard enough of the man's voice to last her a lifetime. She had heard it only in the beginning but it was enough to remind her of all that she had suffered. She felt Severus' hand slip past her arm as she charged forward, the flame at the end of her wand exploding out into the trees directly ahead of her, sending them crashing with loud concussive force.

Just as she made a figure out of the mist the large ball of fire took flight, its wings as large as her entire body twice over. It raced forward towards the man and she felt an odd sort of satisfaction building in her chest before her vindication turned to cold-blooded fear. The Pheonix had turned, it's large jowls opening into a loud ear shattering scream. She had only seconds to realize that it was no longer moving forward, but directly at _her_.


	39. Chapter 39

"Professor? Professor!?"

Hermione could hardly breathe through the ash that coated her face and filled her lungs. Even though the air around them was clear, her chest still ached with the superheated air that had nearly taken her life in an instant. The portkey had landed her square overtop of the man who had grabbed her from behind to activate it. Sending them tumbling rather painfully into the solid oak coffee table that had subsequently collapsed under their combined weight.

Now, Hermione found herself sat over his hips with her hands cradling his head in her soot-covered palms. Tears had already begun to roll down her face as she desperately tried to think of anything to do in such a circumstance. The smell of fire was heavily accented with the blood that was starting to roll freely from the hand that had been burnt after her first attempt, the skin which she had so intricately memorized, sluffing off in heavy chunks.

"Professor please...answer me...?" Her hands gave his heavy head a small shake before she leaned down over his prone form and without a second thought, pressed her lips to his in a desperate attempt at CPR.

Severus choked on the air that filled his lungs, having merely lost consciousness when his head slammed hard into the wood that had collapsed beneath them. His hands rose to try and push her away while resisting the urge to shake the ever-loving life out of the witch over top of him. When he felt her body pull back to his weak and albeit somewhat clumsy attempt at regaining personal space, his eyes fluttered open going cross-eyed as he tried to bring the world above him into focus.

Hermione let out a heavy sob followed by a heavy cough that tasted like metal. Her head hanging heavily as she took hold of his wrists. Her body shook with relief when he mumbled something scathing about her bad breath but the fact that he was speaking to her at all was enough to make her already floating head even lighter.

A rather heavy and somewhat painful push removed the witch from over top of him and allowed him to take a deep breath of clean air. The soot from her lungs had filled his own and it was at that moment that he realized that she was in very possible danger of suffocation without her even realizing it. His hand which felt slippery but lacked any nerves to indicate pain came up to his face pushing his hair out of his way before he turned his dark eyes in the direction he had pushed her off.

"Cabinet...purple...potion...inhale it..." A deep series of coughs thumped his head back into the debris and he could feel the world spinning without him. The noise of her clumsy path to her feet made his skull threaten to crack but he pushed it aside for the more pressing matter that he could no longer feel his wand hand.

A heavy grunt pushed him up from the wood below and he brought his hand up to his chest cradling it carefully. He needed to act quickly if he had any hope of restoring it but his mind was too busy trying to piece together just what had happened.

Hermione's body was quickly losing the adrenaline that had flooded her system. Her vision that had been wide was quickly funneling down to a small tunnel making it extremely difficult to find the potion that she was supposed to be looking for. It was only then that she realized that breathing was becoming extremely difficult, that each breath was becoming shallower than the last. When her fingers, by some miracle, wrapped around the potion that she was sure he had sent her to retrieve.

Her fingers fumbled dumbly with the cork as her hand shook with weakness. Her world was starting to grow darker but she wouldn't allow herself to be felled so easily. She had been through much worse than this. When the cork finally popped free, a deep blue mist began to rise and she wasted no time in shoving the vial in front of her mouth to take as deep a breath as possible. A cold menthol like feeling filled her chest and though it hurt, it made breathing much, much easier.

Severus pushed on with the perseverance he was secretly known for, and while he did give her a calculating glance to ensure that she had done what she'd been told, his concern over his hand was starting to take precedence. He had prepared for this possibility. A deep groan of pain passed his lips as he pushed his hand into a jar of gel designed to grow back muscle and flesh before he found himself summoning a chair to sit in.

Hermione could feel her heart starting to slow and though her vision was fading in and out she managed to make her way over to where he'd sat. Potion vial still in hand she all but collapsed at his feet, resting her forehead against his knee before turning her eyes up towards his face.

"I...I killed him...?"

Severus' brow twitched, she looked so small, impossibly small. Her eyes still shined with unshed tears. He wondered if he should lie, set her free from her torment. She had killed, yes but it wasn't what she believed she had. No, it had been a boggart, a simple boggart wandering through the woods no doubt attracted by their impressive display of magic.

"My...wand...?" Hermione's head was cycling through about fifty different emotions. Most of which she couldn't even name. Her wont to care for her caretaker was the strongest of all but he had already seen to his injuries on his own. As always. So instead her mind was spinning out of control in about three different directions. She pressed her temple to his knee as a heavy cough shook her frame, a deep groatal sound rumbling up the back of her throat as the potion helped to expel the soot.

"It's gone." Severus took the out, he would tell the truth when it was time and right now it wasn't it. He could feel her mind cartwheeling and his own was too weak to formulate anything complex, "Your fire...destroyed it..."

Hermione could only nod, looking down at the sleeve of her jacket that had been burned away. An odd sort of burn pattern running up the exposed forearm. It hurt yes, but not enough for her to seek care. A shaking breath rattled her shoulders before a heavy hand came to the top of her head. A hand whose weight seemed to still all the disquiet that was rampaging inside her.

"Your arm?"

"It's okay..." Hermione opened and closed her hand slowly, biting back a small wince the action produced. The hand in her hair moved and she found her chin held tight in his long fingers.

"Don't lie to me." Severus' eyes were dark, looking straight past everything she had tried to put in his way.

Hermione's jaw opened and closed dumbly in his grasp before she closed her eyes, "It hurts..."

"Let me see." Severus released her jaw leaning back in the chair, his wounded hand remaining in the jar of gel as she raised her arm between his knees to rest his thighs, the back of her hand resting on his lower stomach. Severus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the unique pattern. Her coat had protected her from the first blast, but had most certainly failed when her wand had exploded.

"Take off your shirt."

"What...?"

"Take it off." Severus sat up just a bit straighter, his eyes running over her critically, "Now."

"Wh-"

" _Now."_

Hermione did her best not to be cowed by his tone; deep, commanding, without room for disobedience. With what little strength she had left, she raised her head from his knee pulling her arm back from between his legs. Her hands ran down the front of her jacket, hitting the trick button before she shouldered the heavy garment away.

With a glance through her long lashes, she brought her trembling fingers through the buttons over the red shirt. Just as quickly, and with a few more coughs, she managed to get the garment free of its catches and let it roll off her shoulders. When she managed to pull her arms through the long sleeves her eyes immediately turned towards her pulsing forearm.

Severus reached down as carefully as he could, bringing the damaged arm up closer for his inspection, "Turn around..." Keeping hold of her arm he gave her a small pull as she shuffled on her knees, his own making room for her to move between. Mindful of the joints in her arm he raised it up, his eyes tracing the path of a red almost scar-like mark that traveled up the back of her hand, around to her forearm before twisting back along the underside of her bicep.

"Ow..." Hermione hissed sharply when his hand brushed over the mark but didn't dare to pull away from him.

"Sorry..." Relaxing his hold somewhat, his fingers brushed through her hair that was covering her back, his eyes going wider as he traced the line down over her shoulder blade before he took hold of the rest of her hair moving it away to expose the rest of her back, "Impossible..."

"What...?" Hermione cradled her arm to her chest, not really trying to cover her nudity but rather trying to sooth the soft burn over her injury. She tilted her head so that her hair would fall out of the way before looking up at his face.

"The fire..." Severus couldn't resist running his fingertips over the raised skin, a beautifully designed scar by any standard, magical, powerful, "Went straight through you..."

Hermione let out another small cough though her face showed that she had no idea what he was talking about. A deep shiver shook her body when his fingers trailed down the dip of her spine, "That's...not possible...I mean...I'd be...dead right?"

Severus wasn't sure, he'd never seen anything like this before. Never read anything like it before. Yet there it was right before him. The burnt outline of a phoenix in flight all but engraved on her pale skin, "Does it hurt?" He pressed his fingertips gently along the red skin only to find it surprisingly cooler than the rest.

"No...just my arm..." Hermione turned her arm in her lap before looking up at his hand that was still set inside the jar, "Your hand?"

"It'll heal...I got to the potion in time..." Severus' tone was absent, his focus solely on the mark before him. What did it mean?

Hermione ran her good hand over her shoulder before using it to cover her chest, "I'm so sorry..."

Severus barely heard her over his own thoughts, leaving her apology hanging heavily in the air before he was able to comprehend it. When he did, his eyes narrowed coming away from the mark to look down at the woman between his knees. The look on his face showed his confusion, his confliction before his mouth began to open, "Whatever for?"

"Everything..." Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks before she brought her hand up to push them away.

The emotion that laid in her voice made his own heart grow heavy. It was as though she was apologizing for her very existence in the world. Something she had absolutely no control over. He watched, helplessly, as she curled in on herself, wrapping her good arm around her knees as she brought them under her chin. Where was the warrior who had conjured fire just moments ago? Where was the fight that had brought her this far? Where was the confidence that had fueled the fire that had nearly destroyed them both?

His jaw went tight as he summoned a shirt from his closet to cover her, his eyes more intense than anyone alive would have ever seen. Still mindful of his injured hand, he reached down taking her as gently as he could under her arm and gave her the smallest of pulls. When she slowly uncurled he continued to pull her forward until she was resting on her knees between his own.

Hermione's eyes fluttered when she felt the backs of his fingertips gently brushing along her cheek, the muscle twitching as she resisted the urge to press her lips into his palm. Soft words wafted over her ears and her body obeyed their gentle command without hesitation, even though her heart was torn to do so. As she came to her feet, her eyes opened and her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

"Never apologize for surviving." Severus curled his hand in hers, and he was sure he could feel her damaged soul reaching out towards his own. Desperately wishing that everything in the world would somehow be okay again. That this war, their turmoil would somehow find its end. That their pain wasn't something that they had to share alone but could be shared and overcome together.

Hermione's head lowered down as she closed the small distance between them, new tears washing away the darkness. The hand that had brought her to her feet wrapped around her back, tangling into her hair as she pressed her cheek so tightly against his. A deep sniffle filled the air between them as she wrapped him as close as she possibly could despite the pain.

Severus turned his eyes towards the heavens as the girl completely broke down inside his hold. Every tiny little stick that had been holding her up snapping all at once. His hand held her face tight to his collar and though the feel of her breath against him was uncomfortable he refused to let her go. As she shifted to come to sit in his lap and her chest pressed into his own, his hold only grew tighter. His own eyes closing as he simply allowed himself to fall into her emotional state. To release, all that he had been carrying for her thus far.

"I killed someone...how can...how can I ever...?"

"You killed a boggart...an evil creature...nothing more..." He pressed his lips against her temple, no longer willing to protect her from the truths this world provided, no matter how painful, "You faced your demon...head on...with such power...you should not be ashamed...you should be...proud..."

A wry painful chuckle passed her lips as she hid her face tighter into his neck, "I almost killed you...us..."

"But you didn't...you called the flame back inside you at the last possible moment..." It was the only explanation he could think of for having seen the markings that he'd seen. That even though her wand had shattered, she had forced the power of her magic inside her core.

"I...I don't know what I would have done...if I'd...killed you...I can't...I can't even..."

"Shh..." Severus pressed his lips to the corner of hers, silencing her near instantly, "I am here. We are alive...that is all you need to remember..."

oOo

Hermione's hands trembled nervously over the button of her slacks, her eyes wandering over the topless man standing just three feet in front of her. Their shared moment of humanity had given way to the very pressing need to clean themselves of the blood and ash that had coated the both of them.

While it wasn't her first bath in the front of the man who had now taken a solid place inside her heart, a place she never in her wildest fantasy's would have ever imagined him taking, it was certainly the first in which he had offered to join her. Despite the rising flush over her cheeks, she couldn't stop herself from taking in every line, every crisscrossing mark that lined the expanse of his pale flesh. She had felt them of course, but to see them so clearly, so close.

"Who...did this to you...?" Hermione knew of her own path to seek justice, her own need to find her peace in this world.

Severus wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to lay down all of his barriers. To throw away everything he had so meticulously set in place between them. Perhaps it was the pain potion running through his system, perhaps it was a side-effect of the salve that now worked on healing his bandaged hand. He only knew that he didn't care to find the reason. His eyes turned down to her question, looking over the long-faded lines. Some of his youth, some of the more recent years.

"It no longer matters."

Her brow furrowed deeply before she rose slowly to her feet, her mouth opened and closed but she found no words that would express the emotion she felt in that moment. So instead, she did what she did best. She allowed her senses to take over, to allow her mind to simply turn off and rely on the more basic of functions to express what could not be spoken.

His skin jumped under her fingers, twitching as though in reflex to pain. His chest growing tight when her closed lashes brushed along a rather deep line over his heart, before her fingers joined in her reverence. When her lips pressed against the line a heat burst from inside his heart, filling his body with an emotion he hadn't felt in so long he was unable to understand its purpose.

Hermione breathed in slowly, though her nose was still stifled by their time on the mountain her heart thrummed with the memory of him, of his very essence, "Are you ashamed of them?"

"No...they make me who I am..." Speaking was becoming incredibly more difficult with the addition of her fingers searching along his waist.

"Who are you?" Her head rose then, her eyes searching his soul for the answer to her own desperation to figure out just where she even fit into this new world.

"I..." How could he possibly answer that question when he himself had never been able to answer it? The choice between truth and lies rose again and Severus found the choice between to be much easier than before, "I don't know..."

"I do..."

His brow rose to the confidence in her tone, his body growing tighter when her hand flattened over his heart, the rate of which it was beating surely easily felt by her soft fingers. When she didn't finish her sentence he tried to raise her chin so that he could seek his answer by other means but she merely closed her eyes and pressed her lips into his palm leaving him without the resolution that he had been searching for for years.

A soft smile pressed over the dip on his sternum before her hands began to travel lower, her small fingers taking the button of his slacks with an almost practiced ease. He watched as she released the garment to fall, though to his surprise she never opened her eyes. Instead, her fingers slipped from his waist to her own and repeated the process.

Hermione bit her lip as she resisted with every fiber of her being not to open her eyes, to take everything about the man before her into her memory. Though she desperately wanted to see all of him at that very moment, something inside her heart told her to be cautious. That this man, this brave, selfless man, had been hurt more deeply than she could understand. That his sufferings weren't solely at the hands of others but by his own as well.

That though she had suffered and overcome, her situation was so different from his own. That she did not yet have the capacity to understand his intricacies. That it was not yet time for her to allow herself to become aware of all he'd been through, that he was not ready to share with her. That while she had earned his respect she had yet to fully gain his trust.

Severus swallowed thickly as she stepped out of her last layer. His eyes never wandering beyond her face that almost looked serene in its sadness. As she slowly lowered down towards the water's edge he found himself following her example and stepped out of his boxers. While he was curious as to why she had yet to open her eyes, he found himself relieved by her choice to keep them shut. A thick swallow brought him into the colored waters, and he settled onto the bench.

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding before cautiously opening her eyes just enough to make sure she didn't kill herself when she stepped into the water herself. She couldn't resist the small smile that ticked at the corner of her lips when she noticed just the smallest of tints over his pallor cheeks. The air felt heavy but not tense as the both of them took the moment to just realize what they'd done.


	40. Chapter 40

Severus picked lightly at the bandage on his hand. He'd have to keep it wrapped for at least two days to stave off infection. He just prayed to the powers that be that nothing would happen in that time. His mind was sitting in a foggy place, while he was meant to be thinking about how he was going to replace Granger's wand; all he could think about was their time in the bath together.

 _"Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Hermione's voice was soft, a gentle smile ticking at the corner of her lips as she watched him from the other side of the tub._

 _Severus had been banishing away the larger debris with his wandless magic but it was becoming very clear that his non-dominant hand wasn't as dexterous as his wand hand. He gave her a calculating look as he ran his fingers through his inky locks pulling out another rather mucky clump of ash. Thus far, she'd kept her distance and had busied herself with her own hair._

 _Her tears had finally come to a stop leaving her face a bit red in places where she'd rubbed them away. The glamour had long since faded but the skin around her eyes was red and irritated from all her crying. Her wet hair surprisingly didn't make her look like a drowned cat but it did make her look a bit mousey. Overall, she'd recovered well enough._

 _"Only my hair?" Severus was just a bit wary, given the lack of clothing to keep them apart. While he was sure he could physically keep her wandering hands at bay, he wasn't so sure he had the strength left inside him._

 _Hermione curled in her lips, her eyes flicking into the water that obscured his lower half from view. As he sat, the water was just a little over waist height for him leaving the rest of his frame shadowed below. While a small gleam did flash over her eyes, she did eventually nod her head and lift her eyes away from the water, "Of course..."_

 _Hermione could feel a heat rushing up into her cheeks and though she had on occasion dreamed of touching more of him than what she had thus far, she knew that it was an experience she would never be granted. A slow breath left her chest as she moved from the far edge towards the center bench. Her teeth worried her bottom lip before she looked down into the deeper waters in the center, "Can you sit here? I don't think I'll be able to reach your head otherwise..."_

 _She could, but her chest would be right in his face the entire time and she was very certain that that was something he would neither want nor enjoy. It was hard enough for her to look at her malformed frame, she didn't want to force him to do the same, despite the numerous times he had taken care of her._

 _"Right..." Severus glanced towards the center of the bath before placing a bubble charm over the wrappings on his wand hand. A small adjustment slipped him easily down deeper into the waters, the level of which rising just over the rise of his shoulder as he settled down._

 _Hermione took a slow breath as his body moved closer to her legs, her feet widening to take his wide frame between them before she moved just a bit towards the edge. Her forearm had been wrapped as well protected with a water-repellent charm. As he settled down, his warmth ran through her lower half making her lose sight of what she was supposed to be doing for a few seconds._

 _Severus tried not to flinch when her fingers ran through the crown of his hair, his shoulders so tense you could bounce a sickle off of them. His eyes closed tight as he tried to not let the sensation overtake his senses. How long it had been since someone had touched him so kindly? How long had it been since he had allowed someone so inside his personal space?_

 _"You should breathe...I don't think I'm strong enough to keep you from drowning." Hermione's words were spoken with a smile ticking at her lips. Her fingers slowly untangling his hair as she went. It was still devilishly soft, even with the ash and dirt and she closed her eyes to allow herself to take in every single strand._

 _Severus couldn't stop the small snort that left his hooked nose or the light sneer that curled his lip as he took a slow breath. His eyes closed as he tried to sort out just what he was feeling. Her fingers were gentle, moving carefully and meticulously to make sure she didn't pull his hair but his heart still thumped rather painfully at her gentleness. It was as though it felt so nice that it hurt._

A soft knock disrupted his thoughts and his eyes snapped towards the door at the far end of the room, "Enter." Severus shifted his hand beneath the edge of the desk so that his injury would not be seen before his brow rose to the sight of blond hair that came through the frame, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Is...is this a bad time?" Draco tried not to let his unease show, but it was clear on his pale face that something was bothering him to the point of losing sleep. Like his mother, his eyes were darkly shadowed and the shine had gone out.

"No." Severus regarded the boy carefully and even tried to pry into his thoughts but the boy was keen to his tricks and kept his eyes lowered to the floor.

Draco let out a deep breath as he took the seat in front of the desk, his shoulders too tired to remain strict as he let himself lean forward onto his knees, "Mother wants me to remain home after the hols...She...she thinks that...it's too dangerous here..."

"Do you want to remain home?" Severus kept his tone even, watching every small tick the boy made when he spoke.

"It's not my home anymore..." Draco frowned deeply with tears coming to the corner of his eyes, his mouth twisting as though he'd tasted something sour as he pushed the emotion down the back of his throat, "It reeks of blood...Aunt Bella...she's completely insane..."

Severus nodded slowly but still allowed the boy to continue without restriction, waiting for him to get to what this was really about. His promise to Narcissa had been completed but still, the weight of the boy's life was in his hands. He knew his mother wanted nothing to do with this war, that she merely wanted to bring her child home. Safely. No matter who ended up on top.

"She's...torturing people...in the cellar...they...they keep them down there...starve them to death..." Draco turned his eyes up towards the portraits that lined the walls, wondering just how many of them would condemn him if they knew the true horrors he'd witnessed, "Before the term started...I...I helped father...take the Lovegood girl..." Draco glanced towards the man who stood as impassive as stone, he was sure he'd been there that night, he'd overheard his father cursing his Godfather for his interference but he'd not actually seen the man clearly for himself. No, another's image was still planted firmly in his mind's eye. Tormenting him for months with her soulless eyes, "And...I..."

"Want to run?" Severus knew he was baiting him, but he had to test the boy. It was the only way to know if he'd survive this war.

"I guess...but..." Draco looked down at his covered forearm, running his thumb over the mark that marred his otherwise pristine skin, "There is nowhere to go..."

"You would do well to remember just who holds your life in their hands." He knew the boy wouldn't understand his words at present, though one day he hoped he would look back at this conversation and understand just how much he had sacrificed for the boy. How much of his soul he had torn away to ensure that his soul remained pure.

Draco's face pinched as he turned his eyes towards his Godfather. Confusion lined the edges but he thought he understood the danger of speaking any more on the topic. The walls had eyes and he above most understood just how dangerous it could be to speak so freely, "Do you uh...have any dreamless sleep? Madam Pomfrey won't give me anymore and Slughorn keeps a running count of all his ingredients ever since the Devil's Kiss was running about..."

"Yes. Stay here." Severus gave him a dangerous look that he was sure the boy knew well not to disobey. As swotty as he was, he knew to whom to give his respects even if he forgot from time to time.

"Thank you..." Draco took a shuddering breath clasping his hands against his forehead as though in prayer.

Severus grunted in acknowledgment before pushing himself from the desk. He'd taken to wearing his cloak again in the cooler months and it provided him the perfect hiding place for his injured hand. He entered his rooms silently, his eyes turning towards the bed where he'd laid Granger to rest after their bath.

The woman in the bed was still sleeping away, her chest grumbling like a feral dog had taken up residence inside it when she breathed. A possible chest cold, though he would have to run the proper diagnostic spells when he could. While his wand hand wasn't completely incapable of casting, the pain was surely enough to keep him from being too liberal about what he used his wand for.

He opened his cabinet with the same silence and pulled out four bottles before turning back towards the door. A small cough echoed through the room and he turned his head to the sound. Granger merely let out a small groan and turned her head the other direction, another small series of coughs finalizing her adjustment before she went still again. Yes, definitely a chest cold. He would need to begin brewing the proper potion as soon as he rid himself of Draco. It wouldn't do for her to fall prey to a muggleborn illness.

"Here you are, four vials. You only need a few drops it's highly concentrated." Severus offered them out with his left hand, running a critical eye over the boy as he came to his feet; curious as to just what exactly was keeping the boy from rest.

"I understand..." Draco made the mistake of catching his eye as he took hold of the vials and he instantly felt the elder's presence inside his head. Though despite the intrusion, he allowed him to see what he had seen nearly every night since the beginning of the term.

Severus made quick work of the disjointed images. Some of the Lovegood girl, some of Granger. It was an amalgamation of the boy's worst fears and that of reality. He hadn't even considered that he would find any sympathy for either but when he realized that Draco hadn't actually fully recognized Granger when he'd seen her that night he began to understand just how soft the boy's heart truly was.

"I'll just uh...yeah..." Draco cleared his throat before turning towards the door, slipping the vials into his cloak as he went. It felt nice for someone else to know of his struggles, even if he couldn't allow himself to be consoled. It was still nice for someone else to know of the weight that had taken to sitting on his shoulders.

A soft pop sounded just after the door closed and Severus turned his head down towards the elf who had appeared at his feet, his brow raising in inquiry.

"Dinner sir?"

"Yes, two plates."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

oOo

"You need to eat," Severus was quickly losing his patience with the woman who sat across from him, curled into her chair like an ardent child.

"Not hungry..." Hermione let out another small cough and turned her head into the back of the chair trying to press her fever-flushed face into a cool spot.

"You've managed to get ill, you need the nutrition." Severus was trying to be cordial but really she was ruffling all his feathers.

"Mum always said you shouldn't eat when you have a fever..." Hermione crossed her arms tighter around her aching stomach. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Having not changed from her pajamas shirt, she was left in an odd state of hot and cold. With the parts of her body that were covered by the shirt feeling as though they were baking and her legs which were bare feeling as though they were freezing. She wore socks and shorts for modesty's sake but they were growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"An old wives tale, I assure you." Severus pushed the plate just a bit closer, his scowl growing deeper when she let out a deep series of coughs. The potion he'd started before he'd woken her to eat was still not set to be ready for at least another two hours. Problem was, she needed to have something in her stomach for it to have its full effect, otherwise, she'd just throw the entire thing up and they'd be right back where they started.

Hermione let out a deep groan and rolled her eyes at his sardonic tone before looking down at the plate of food. She couldn't even smell it as her nose was stuffed and her mouth filled with the excess. Merlin, she hadn't been sick like this since she was a kid. All she wanted right then was a warm blanket, a cold towel, and a good book to lose herself in, "Why aren't you sick?"

"Because I have built a resistance to the elements by keeping a healthy _diet._ " Severus was unimpressed with the edge growing in her tone though he could see that he was at least getting somewhere. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"You're insufferable..." Hermione closed her eyes tight as she let out another cough, her hands coming up to rub at her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep the pounding in her head down, "If I eat...will you read to me?"

A bit taken aback by her Slytherin-like tactics, Severus gave her a critical eye before glancing towards the many shelves that lined the rooms. While he had much better things to do than read to an adult who was behaving like a toddler, he didn't see much harm in relenting if it meant that she would be properly sought after, "Only if you eat everything on your plate."

Hermione wasn't able to stop her eyes from rolling when she uncurled enough to take the plate into her lap. While still sitting sideways in the chair she gave him a mocking glare before taking a rather large bite of potato and made a show of chewing it. Her eyes narrowed at his smirk but despite her want to throw the entire plate in his face, she relented to his deal and swallowed—rather thickly— before taking a stabbing a piece of pork.

"There was that so difficult?" Always one to enjoy rubbing a little salt into the wounds, Severus took a deep breath before starting back on his own plate, having already finished a fourth of it before he'd begun the arduous process of having her join him.

"Git."

"Been called worse." Severus wouldn't let her have the last word, as she hadn't earned it, and let out a deep sigh as he relaxed back into the chair to watch her eat.

Hermione snorted, hiding her smirk behind her hand. She'd never in a million years thought she'd get away with calling Severus _Snape_ of all people anything but what was proper and still live to tell the tale. Her previous agitation over the man's aggressive tone in seeing to her meal was gone in an instant and she couldn't help but feel something warm in her heart.

oOo

 _"There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense."_ Severus paused in his reading, looking down into his lap where a soft purring could now be heard.

Granger lay beside him, her body curled up under a thick throw as her head rested on one of the couch pillows propped against his thigh. Her breaths were slow and even, with only a soft rumble now on the exhale as the potion he'd finished just before he'd started the next chapter began to work. It wasn't so well into the evening but not so early either that he didn't think she wouldn't be able to sleep through the night, even though she'd slept a portion of the afternoon away.

Truthfully, he was just happy that she was resting and healing and well out of his hair. The familiarity she had taken with him that day had startled him into actually taking notice of just how much of his life now centered around the girl who slept beside him. How much of his thoughts were now occupied with her, and how much he no longer seemed to consider her a burden as he once had. It was curious and concerning all at once, yet he found he had neither the will nor the inclination to ponder its meaning. It was, as it was.

It was in the unguarded moment that he allowed his hand to trail through her curls, gently turning them in his fingers, memorizing their texture. His fingers traced the edge of her cheek before gliding like a whisper along the bottom of her slightly parted lips. Her breath was warm against his hand as he went just a bit lower to pull the hair that had tucked itself into her neck free. How had this slip of a girl managed to turn his entire world upside down? How had _he_ let such a thing happen in the first place?

As much as he wanted someone else to blame, there was no one else to take fault. He closed his eyes for a long moment, his fingers gently resting over her shoulder before he closed the book he'd been reading. As he came to his feet, a soft whine filled the room and turned his head. Dark sleepy eyes blinked dumbly back at him as he set the book back in place on the shelf.

As if under the control of another, he turned to her reaching hand, and without comment guided it up over his shoulders feeling her take a firm hold of his neck before he lifted her to his chest. Her face tilted up towards his own and for a moment he greatly considered pressing his lips to her forehead to check her fever. At the last possible moment, he shifted and pressed his cheek instead, pleased to feel that it had gone down considerably.

Hermione smiled against the bottom of his chin, her mind turning a bit too slowly to understand just where he was taking her until she was being laid down, "Has anyone...ever told you...how beautiful your voice is...?" Her words were thick and dreamlike, filling the air between them with their softness.

oOo

Draco sighed deeply as he rolled onto his side, the curtains drawn tight around his bed. He reached inside his cloak to pull out one of the potions his Godfather had given him before his eyes narrowed sharply. His fingers moved slowly, the dim light of his wand shining against a long, curled golden brown hair that was stuck just inside the slightly dogeared label. With great concentration he pulled it free, his eyes running down its extended length. It certainly wasn't Snape's, that much was clear. The color, texture, and style were all wrong. His brain turned slowly as he turned it in his hold.


	41. Chapter 41

"How is your chest?" Severus paused in his search, glancing to the side.

"Better." Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of her hot chocolate, "I think I could get back to training today."

"No, you need to rest today." Severus mumbled, pulling out a very old looking leather binder, "Besides, you need a wand."

Hermione hummed softly coming to sit on the edge on the bench at the end of the bed. He'd been a man on a mission since breakfast, though he hadn't yet shared with her what he'd been looking for, he'd gone through at least four trunks that had been hidden away in a cupboard as well as completely gone through his potions cabinet. It was an interesting sight to watch but she really wished she could have been more helpful.

"Well, I can't very well go to Olivander's..." Hermione scratched at her temple, her memories were now only a few years behind of the present year. Shortly after her escape from the Department of Mysteries, though she couldn't really remember much of what had taken place, the scar in the center of her chest made a lot more sense now.

"Quite." Severus grunted pushing himself up to his feet before taking the leather binder over to the table he'd placed into the room. Even if they'd wanted to, Olivander had gone into hiding, it was one of the things the Dark Lord had set to task in his quest for understanding the Elder Wand.

"Perhaps one of these will suffice." Severus pulled the leather string holding the binder in place before unrolling it across the surface. Ten wands sat inside, snuggly held in place with leather loops. They ranged in color, from a deep ash to a solid black, almost like a chromatic of the darkening of his soul. The designs were simple, modest and restrained. Much of his personality represented in simple almost painfully plain order.

Hermione set her mug aside, sensing the shift in the air as she came closer. When she rounded his shoulder her eyes widened and she found herself perplexed, "Are...all these yours?"

"At one time." Severus raised his brow at her lost tone, "Did you think a wizard held the same wand for all time?"

"I...I uh...I guess I never really thought about it..." She'd used her wand since she'd begun, though she had known others who had had to replace their wands for various reasons. She supposed it wasn't so far out of the realm of possibilities that one could replace a wand even if it wasn't damaged.

"Well, perhaps it is time." Severus took a step to the side, allowing her to come to stand in the center of what he had to offer.

Hermione gave him a deep look, "You mean...I can have one of these?"

"I haven't a need for them." Severus tried to keep his voice apathetic but to anyone who'd come to know him as well as she had, she would be able to hear the strain in his voice.

Hermione did her utmost best to show reverence for the hidden undertones and took a small step closer. As he moved away, she turned her eyes to the wands that laid before her. While none of the wands were even close to what she'd had before, she was hardly one to be caught up on appearance. If the wand had been his, even when he was young, she was sure it was powerful.

With another small glance to assure herself that he was really okay with letting her have something so precious, she reached for one of the wands towards the left, a deep ashen brown. When her fingers neared it, the wand let out a small glow before shooting forward from its catch away from her fingers.

Severus' brow rose as he caught the wand with his wandless magic before it went tumbling over the edge of the table and set it aside as discarded. He was just as curious as she was to see which wand would react to her call. To him, they were as different as day and night, he didn't have high hopes for any of the wands he'd presented to her actually working.

Hermione nervously pursed her lips and took another critical look at all that laid before her. She decided that using her eyes would do no good and thus closed them. Her mind went quiet as she focused on her own magic building inside her. It had changed, even as inexperienced as she was, she could feel it. There was a power that didn't feel like her own yet was something all unique to her. It pulsed inside her, giving her strength, purpose.

Her hand hovered over the wands, her brow furrowing as she felt the small resonance they gave off. It was hard, subtle, but it was there. Small slices of his life right under her fingers. Hope, resolve, determination, sorrow, regret, the thirst for power. Her head tilted as the smallest of whispers caught her attention. A beckoning call to her soul.

"This one..." Hermione opened her eyes, slowly running her fingertips down the wand that stood three from the end. A deep brown wood, a modest handle with a tiny chip near the tip, "Can I have it?"

"Give it a try." Severus pulled it free before placing it into her hand. He remembered when that wand had no longer answered his call. It had been shortly after he'd gotten the news of Lily's wedding.

Hermione gave him a small nervous smile before turning towards the opening in the room, "Protego." The spell lit up the room with brilliant bright light, a stronger shield than she'd ever been able to make before forming in front of her. It was enough to protect her from top to bottom, it felt effortless, without bounds yet strictly controlled, "Amazing..."

Severus' lip ticked just a bit, "Your true power."

"True power?"

"Sometimes wands hold us back, that is why it's important to recognize when they are becoming a hindrance." He spoke as he rolled the wand catch back into place.

"I'll try to remember that..." Hermione canceled the spell and brought the wand closer to her eyes for better inspection, "I can feel you...inside it..."

"That'll pass." He spoke as passively as he could, moving towards the trunk he'd found the wands.

Hermione pouted at his back, there was something about the way he spoke that bothered her, as though he wanted her to forget about him. She made a small face as she tucked the wood into her sleeve, "What are you planning to do today?"

"I need to ensure that the castle is safe, that the secret passages that I've blocked off have remained blocked off."

"Oh..." Hermione had hoped he'd spend the day with her, reading or just spending time with her. She tried her best not to let her sadness show, but it was impossible.

oOOo

A deep yawn rattled Hermione's frame as she turned another page in the book she was reading. A book about enchantments, she'd found herself completely engrossed, the day having passed her by with barely a notice. She wanted to get an upper hand in the wizarding world. Dipping into her muggle roots as a means for inspiration. The world around her was so fixated on wands and magical attacks, that she wondered how they'd fair against a few more, 'barbarian' means.

It wasn't the first time she'd thought about this, though it didn't have merit then, it surely did now. The people to whom she sought her justice were clever, strong and exceptionally skilled. She'd need to be better. Smarter. She wasn't sure where the sudden inspiration came from but it was something she definitely was going to explore. She just needed the professor's help in procuring a few items.

At some point, the cat from before had slipped into the room, making their home against her side, lightly purring away before it had fallen asleep. She'd taken to absently petting its head but hadn't really noticed. It was only when she let out a large stretch, dislodging the sleeping feline did she realize she'd come. The markings were familiar to her, but she just couldn't place why, though she knew the professor would never have allowed something dangerous into their rooms she'd let it go.

The door at the far end of the room came open and Hermione cautiously peeked around the edge of the chair. He came in with heavy shoulders and a tired face, and all she wanted to do for him was pull him down into a chair and help him relax. She knew her efforts would not be well perceived, however, and thus stayed put. Her eyes tracked his movements and when he sat down in the chair opposite her she offered him a small smile, one to which he did not return.

"Everything alright?"

"It is as it should be." Severus turned his narrowed eyes towards Minerva who was just now stretching herself out, he'd let her know that he'd be away from the office so it was of no surprise to have found her there. Regardless, he still didn't like her lingering about, "Out cat."

Hermione pouted as the cat jumped down from the chair, her hand reaching to scoop her back up but missed as she slunk under the chair towards the door. Hermione watched her go with sadness before turning her eyes back to the obviously irritated man in front of her, "You're grumpy."

Severus snorted softly and leaned back into his chair, letting some of the tension that had built when walking the halls release. He had no particular run-ins but the whispers had alluded to something amiss, though he'd been unable at present to sort out just what side was about to move, someone was going to and he needed to be ready for any possibility. That and the Halloween Dance was that evening. He would have no choice but to make an appearance.

A small huff left her nose, "You need something to do," Hermione pushed herself to her feet, setting the book she'd been reading aside, "Maybe a little sparring match?"

As much as he wanted someone to throttle, he didn't think the girl in front of him would be able to handle it and he was much too tired to keep his punches from ringing her bell, even if he couldn't always get them in, "No...something else..."

"Alright..." Hermione picked up the book she'd been reading and came closer, using the arm of his chair to lean against, "What about helping me make some weapons?"

"Weapons?" Severus shifted in his chair to get away from her as subtly as he could, "What sort of weapons?"

"Enchanted ones?" She flipped through the book to find the page she'd just finished reading, "Maybe some throwing knives? A dagger?" She took a seat on the edge of the chair when he moved his arm to take the book, it felt odd but comforting how normal it felt to do so. A small memory pelted her inner eye of her doing something very similar with another but she pushed it aside for the present.

"What do you plan to do with something such as that?" Severus' mind was already turning as he looked through the spell she'd picked, it was complicated yes, but not impossible.

"Get the upper hand?"

"What do you plan on doing with those you fight?" Severus turned his head to read her face when she answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione leaned back a little to his hard look but only gave him a small look of confusion in return.

"I mean, are you going to kill them?"

Hermione's face fell, a dark shadow falling over her features. She had thought about it of course, though not so bluntly. She wanted them to suffer, to possibly repent but those whom she was going after were far too gone to hold onto such childish hope. She slipped herself from the edge of the chair, wrapping her arms around her waist and turned towards the fire. What would he think of her if she said yes? Would he still continue to help her? Would he throw her out? Would he be angry? Disappointed?

"What, uh...what would you do?" She curled in her bottom lip, chewing at the corner.

"The world believes your dead." Severus rose to his feet, setting the book aside to become her shadow, "You could run."

"And let someone else be taken? Tortured? Raped?" Venom laced her words, a small shiver running down her spine despite the warmth of the room.

"You want to stop them?" His voice was low, deep.

"Of course." Hermione couldn't resist turning her head just enough to see his profile out of the corner of her eye.

"Forever?"

"They won't stop if I don't..." Silence weighed heavily between them. Hermione's mind turning, twisting. While his was calm, concise and collected. This was a choice that only one of them was allowed to make, "I want to kill them."

"An adventitious ambition." Severus came around her shoulder, his dark eyes looking directly into her soul. She was not so young anymore, not so novice. She had seen more things than anyone her age had ever been meant to see, the harsh cold reality of the world they shared. It was impossible to go back now.

"Will you help me?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"There is always a choice." Hermione didn't stop herself from reaching for his hand, nor her fingers from twining with his. He had chosen to save her, to heal her. Her trust was deep, even if she couldn't fully explain why.

Severus' eyes turned down to their hands, his own laying lax before he slowly completed the hold. His face twitched as if he'd tasted something bitter before his eyes turned towards the heavens, "I am bound by other duties...I won't be able to be alongside you all the time."

Hermione held his hand just a bit tighter, unable to lift her head to the weight of his words, "But you can help me become strong enough to fight them on my own...You can help teach me how to heal myself..."

"And then?"

"I do what needs to be done..." Her voice was absolute, her eyes rising to look into his own, troubled but sure.

Severus nodded his head marginally, "There is something we must do first," His hand slowly slipped from hers, the warmth it had left behind burning up his arm, nearly distracting him as he walked towards his small potions lab. He could feel her eyes examining everything, but he didn't feel exposed, rather comforted.

Hermione licked her lips before slowly coming to stand in the center of the room. Why she didn't follow him was a mystery to her, but the room was heavy with their unspoken pact. It was a weight that settled in her heart most uncomfortably. When he returned, her brow twitched but she forced herself to remain silent.

"These are the last of your memories. Memories, that you yourself had locked away during your time in the woods. I don't know why or how you managed to do it, but I've been secretly working on restoring them every night. What I hold here, is the last of what you'd hidden away."

Hermione nodded in understanding though she wasn't quite sure of what she needed to do. He motioned for her to sit down and she did so without question. Coming to rest on the edge of the chair, her eyes ever locked on the small glowing vial he held in his hand. She didn't remember doing such complex magic, she didn't even know the beginning of how to capture or store memories. Of course, she knew the basics, but to do it in the real world was another matter.

"Just close your eyes and relax, this won't hurt." Severus pressed his wand to the tip of the vial. His wounds were not as debilitating as they had been the day previous. His potion having repaired his fingers, his palm was still a bit sore if he grasped things too tightly but it was a pain he could easily manage.

Hermione did as she was told, letting out a slow breath as she closed her eyes. Her body was still tense, wondering just what was left. It was true she'd only made it up to her fifth year, but there couldn't have been that much more could there? It was hard to tell how old she was, as her body hadn't looked like anything she could recall or reference to, it was far too damaged. Though she was a 'former' student of Hogwarts.

 _The memory flowed through the back of her eyes, showing her beautiful skies and warm breezes. Laughter filled her ears as she found her world turning to her past self's control._

Severus watched a lone tear run down her cheek, his hand twitching to brush away the other that had come to follow it. A variety of emotions crossed her face as the last of the memory disappeared into her temple. His own brow held tight to see what the outcome would be. When his wand pulled back, her head lowered down and a heavy weight filled the room.

Hermione now understood so much more than what should have been humanly possible. Though it made her head pound, her heart pulsed more. So much happiness twisted into pain. Her hand came up to hold her heart as though the simple act would take away all that she felt in that moment. A choked sob passed her lips before they twisted into a tight smile.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm okay...I just..." Hermione didn't know what she needed; she was so ashamed. Ashamed that she'd left her friends behind, ashamed of what she'd done to her parents moments before they'd died. Ashamed of how little she'd done, been able to do, during her capture. How she'd been so focused on herself in the weeks following her recovery. She needed to help them, but how? She was dead. A ghost. She was nothing.

Severus' jaw twitched as he watched the strong woman he'd help build slowly fold over. His hands twitching as to what he should do. He was never one to comfort, and the very thought of it made his normally well-informed mind go blank.

Hermione took a deep breath slowly pulling herself back up, her eyes glistening as she forced them to see the man who was sitting before her. How much he had done, how much he had risked just to keep her alive. How her theory about him being a spy was true. How he was woefully caught in the middle of a fight that never should have been his.

"Thank you..." A shaking breath raised her arms to wrap around his neck, her tear cover face pressing into his neck.

Severus cautiously completed the embrace; he had expected anger, not thankfulness. It was oddly comforting to hear her speak those words, even if he didn't understand why.


	42. Chapter 42

oO Mid November Oo

 _The hands had come again, twisting her body, forcing her legs apart. In her mind, she begged them to stop but her body pleaded for more. It was a world filled with darkness and silence. A world filled with pain, and suffering. Her head was pulled back, held tight by the collar around her neck while salt filled her tongue. The smell of sweat churned her stomach as her body arched to the wetness between her legs._

 _The motion that followed brought a burning bile to the back of her throat, but she could not swallow it down. Her only thoughts were centered around breathing through the tightness that held her throat and the salty flesh that filled her pallet. Her hands curled tight, pulling against the ropes that held them down. She was helpless, truly and completely helpless._

 _Then, a light, a face through the darkness began to form, and her eyes strained to make them out. Her heart thumped heavily in time with the hands' movements but she could do nothing but stare into the inky blackness shifting above. A mask without eyes began to form, turning her blood into ice. The intricate engravings were not lost on her deeper thoughts as something familiar._

 _She pulled once more against the binds, pulling one of her hands free. Despite the position that the hands held her in, she reached forward, towards the mask. She needed it, it would keep her safe._

Just as her fingers reached the cool metal, Hermione's body jolted into reality. Her eyes wide and her chest heaving as she furiously pushed away the covers in a vain attempt to remove the phantom hands that lingered. Her flailing woke her bedmate, bringing strong sleep warmed arms around her frame. A deep grunt-like whine left her throat as she kicked out, still struggling against the unseen.

Severus let out a sharp grunt of his own when her elbow hit a deep scar on his side causing his breathing to hitch. Her nightmares had become more violent in the past few weeks and he was beginning to become concerned for her mental health. She'd been more withdrawn, more argumentative. Dare he say; much more like himself. It was exceptionally grating on his nerves.

"Miss Granger! Miss-" His words were cut off when her shoulder snapped his jaw shut with a sharp clashing of his teeth. This stoked the anger that had been building in his chest and his hands took a vice-like grip before slamming down into the bed. His chest heaved as he held her there, hovering just over her wide eyes and heaving chest, determined to keep her from drawing any more blood from his person.

Hermione let out a deep growl of desperation, her eyes had been taking longer and longer to come into focus, as though the potion he'd given her was losing its effects. Something warm dripped onto her cheek and as his livid face came into view her own turned into that of submission. Her mind was spinning with memories both of the present and past forcing her body to go still with conflicted fear.

Severus licked his bottom lip trying to keep another drop of blood from falling onto her cheek before he pushed himself off of her bruised wrists and onto his hip. A sharp hiss brought the back of his hand up to his lip as the woman beside him began to push herself up.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione tried to reach out but the man beside her smacked her wrist away before pushing himself out of bed. Her eyes tracked the shadows on his muscles as he moved towards the bathroom. When the door shut with a reverberating slam her head hung down. This wasn't the first time she'd injured him in her sleep. The first time, she was certain he was going to kill her. The look on his face had been something she could hardly forget, having triggered his natural fight or flight response. He was a fighter.

Hermione took a slow breath and wiped away the blood that had fallen on her cheek before rolling out of her side of the bed. Today was supposed to be the day where she was going to help Harry and Ron. The day where she could make sure they were on the right path. She wasn't allowed to stay with them of course, but just to see them again, to know that they were alright, filled her with hope.

They had argued for days, endless hours. Back and forth and back and forth. She'd worn him down but not without a price. The closeness, their bond, seemed to be breaking down. She could see it in his eyes whenever she'd mention her friends. As though she was choosing them over him. It wasn't true, but no matter what she said, she just couldn't get him to believe her.

She just wanted to end this war, help anyone she could, and make sure the man that had saved her life, got out alive. It would haunt her to her last days to lose him now. After all he'd done for her. She owed him her life, and it was a debt that would seek to repay until her last breath.

Hermione pushed herself away from the bed, taking a deep shuddering breath trying to bring her adrenaline down. The full moon shined in from the far window casting an eerie white glow overall it touched. The silence of the room was deafening. It reminded her of the darkness she had been trapped in for so long. Even her happiest memories couldn't push it away. They were dull, without color now. Just a shell of what she'd used to be.

She had thought she'd be different, stronger, with all her memories but she just felt more lost. Her mind, that had been so empty and had relied solely on the information presented to her at the time, was now cluttered with conflicting emotions that made making a decision difficult. That in combination with everything else that she was trying to accomplish just made living insufferable.

"Get back in the bed." Severus' deep gravel voice broke the silence of the room, his dark eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure standing in the moonlight.

"No..."

"Woman, I swear to Merlin..." Severus was far from being anywhere in the realm of nice at three a.m. He'd gone to the bathroom to try and keep himself under control and not shove an entire storerooms worth of dreamless sleep down her throat. He had already offered it to her but as fate would have it, she was somewhat allergic to one of the main ingredients in his concentrated batch. That had not been a fun night.

"Severus, I said no!" Hermione spun on her heel, the words leaving her mouth before she'd even had a chance to process what she'd said. When she did, her eyes grew wider, her body going straight as though a pole had been attached to her spine. Her pulse throbbed well into her skull as the man straightened up. His eyes were darkened in the shadow of the moon but she could feel their gaze burning into her.

"Please, I'm sorry...I...please...professor..." Her eyes closed tight as she backed herself up into the wall, her hands coming up to cling to her waist. She'd done it, she'd finally done it. He was going to kill her. Fed up, done with her. She'd deserve it for sure. Her body jolted when warm hands ran over her neck, the vein therein beating rapidly. His hands were gentle, but she knew it would take him little to no effort to wrap them tight around her throat.

"Please...I'm..."

"Come to bed." Severus' voice was softer than he'd even believed it possible. His thumbs ran over the bottom of her tightly closed lashes, while his fingers gently pushed her wild hair back behind her ears. Watching her anger turn to fear when he approached had struck something deep inside of him. She had never looked at him that way, not since they'd been together, "Please." His lips twitched to the word but he managed to get it through.

"I can't...the hands...I can't..." Hermione took a shaking breath raising her own to rest on his wrists, the feel of his skin was calming, grounding. How she wished his touch alone would wash away all the pain her dreams brought to the surface.

"Where did they hurt you?"

"Everywhere..." Despite herself, she allowed her cheek to press into his palm, letting his scent bring up more pleasant memories.

"Do you hurt now?"

"No..."

"Then it is time to rest..." Severus lowered his hands from her face to take her hands in his, a small pull brought her forward and when he sat on the edge of the bed he pulled her to stand between his knees, "I can't give you anything for the nightmares, but perhaps we could...remove the memories?"

"No...no I need them..." Hermione sniffled softly leaning into his thigh ever just so, her eyes opening just enough to see down into his completely exhausted face.

"A shield then? Something to make them less present?"

"I don't know...I think all this magic inside my head is the cause of all of this..." Hermione rubbed her temple absently.

"Alright." Severus wasn't going to force her into doing anything she wasn't fully prepared for. It had been the basis of all their arguments to date. She thought she was ready, he knew she wasn't and so on.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione glanced through her lashes, letting her fingers curl into the neck of his tank top.

"For what?"

"Your lip...and using your given name..."

"I am upset at neither." Severus licked his bottom lip he'd healed in the bathroom when he'd gone to calm himself down, it was hardly a difficult task. As for his name, he was rather surprised she hadn't begun to use it earlier. Of course, he wasn't going to invite her to use it, there was no point in stopping her from using it either.

Hermione sighed heavily nodding her head, her fingers idly tracing one of the lines just under his shirt before her eyes turned towards the bed, "Maybe...you should tie me down...that way I can't hit you while you sleep..."

"I shall do no such thing. You are not an animal, you will find the strength to overcome these nightmares." Severus shifted, pulling her to the bed beside him, "I am going back to sleep, I don't care if you do, but you're not to leave this bed until dawn breaks. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly..." Hermione pulled her legs up towards her chest as he came to stand. He moved around the end of the bed with heavy steps, obviously well over exhausted. He'd been out almost every night that week, doing the Dark Lord's bidding in trying to find the answers to the power behind the Elder Wand. He'd never spoken of what he'd done to acquire the knowledge he was being sent after but she could see the shadow growing in his eyes.

"Down." Severus rolled onto his side, pulling the mussed blankets straight before raising his arm up, as much as he hated to admit it, on the nights he'd held her she'd slept straight through. Unfortunately for this night, he'd come back way after she'd gone to bed and he'd kept to his side to avoid waking her with his return.

Hermione smiled woefully and pushed her legs under the blanket, normally she would press her back to his chest, but tonight she needed his face to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She shifted herself closer, feeling the familiar and most welcome weight of his arm against her waist. His hand ran up the fabric of her shirt before nestling into her locks. A deep breath brought his scent into her nose and pushed out the smell of dirt and sweat that lingered. She let one of her arms run over his waist settling in the small of his back while the other curled between them before nestling her nose into the hallow of this throat.

Severus let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, shifting his legs to accommodate hers before he let his body relax. His body was too weak to resist her warmth but at that moment, he just couldn't have cared.

oOo

Hermione had laid awake long after he had fallen asleep, though eventually, the slow rise and fall of his chest against her hand had lulled her into a shallow rest. She was still tired, but nothing was going to stand in her way today. It was the day she was going to go out on her own, a mission all her own. Locate Harry, try to figure out where he was in regards to finding the next Horcrux and eliminate any threat that might hold him back.

"Have you got everything?"

"I think so." Hermione tightened down the leather strap holding her wand in place before pulling her jacket down, another glance over her face in the mirror to make sure she was the demon she had become was in place, she turned towards the main room.

"I'll be able to watch after you with this." Severus raised a thickly chained golden necklace adorned with a deep red oval pendant, "So long as you wear this, I'll be able to see what you see."

Hermione nodded slowly pulling her hair out of the way. As the stone settled in place, she could feel the magic mixing with that of the coat. When he stepped back she tilted her head up looking into his face, "I will return." She didn't need to be a mind reader to see the sorrow hidden in the very corners of his eyes. As if he believed that this was the last time he was going to see her.

Severus let out a breath through his nose and turned away, his heart believed her, but his mind was another matter entirely. He had no way of calling her back once she was gone. Only she could activate the portkey on her jacket. If it fell off, there would be no way of getting her back but that wasn't what he believed was going to happen. No, he believed that as soon as she saw her friends, she'd reveal herself and sign his death warrant. He wasn't even sure why he was letting her go at all. The risk to his own life was so great, that it simply didn't make sense.

"Potter was last seen on the cliffs of Areaon. Just outside of the northern border. This portkey will take you to a cave in the area, but you will have to find exactly where he's gone."

"Why is he so far away?" Hermione took the map he'd offered and tucked it into her inner jacket pocket, "What could possibly be out there?"

Severus shook his head as he didn't have an answer. He'd only just gotten the report from Albus that morning. As well as another talking to about using Hermione for more dangerous missions. Of which Severus had put his foot down. They did need eyes on Potter, and as far as he was concerned that was all he was going to instruct her to do.

Hermione took another slow breath, she'd managed to make one enchanted dagger to add to her arsenal but she had much bigger plans filling the back of her mind. Still, planning and doing were two different matters entirely. She just had to stay focused, "I'm ready."

oOo

"Well, this was a bust." Ron groaned picking up his bag, "I wouldn't have thought it'd be easy to hide out here but they've gone and done it."

"They're probably using the same charms we do. Keep your voice down." Harry snarled slightly pulling himself up over a ledge, "Besides, the guy at the bar specifically talked about the wastes, said that's were the auctions were."

"Why are we looking for the auctions again?"

"Because." Harry grunted heavily as he pulled Ron up onto the ledge with him, "They might have stumbled across something that they shouldn't have. Then we can sneak in, get it and get out. It's the only lead we have."

"Right." Ron rolled his shoulder a bit looking out over the cliffs, "It is a pretty view though, yeah?"

"Charming." Harry pushed himself up without even looking, they'd found and destroyed the necklace but they had been without a waypoint for a while. They'd stumbled across a group of snatchers in a pub one night while keeping warm from the growing winter chill when they'd overheard something about an auction of rare and curious goods. Something that was most certainly illegal but was worth looking into.

They'd managed to pickpocket one of the drunk snatchers for a map supposedly leading to the place it was going to be held, but their window of opportunity was tight. They had to get there before midnight or the wards would keep them out. Thankfully, they'd started the long journey as soon as they'd learned of it and were set to be there well before dark.

oOo

Hermione blinked the bright afternoon light into focus. The air was chilled but not uncomfortably so. It was clear and fresh, without the lingering smell of dirt or trees. Her heart was beating a bit faster than it should have been but she easily pushed the observation aside.

As she stepped out of the cave, her head turned up to the beautiful blue sky, it felt so freeing. So wonderful. She took a small step closer to the edge, leaning over just a fraction to look down below. It was a far drop if she weren't careful, but the view of the deep valley below was worth taking the small look. She felt as though she were really on top of the world.

The land was vast and seemingly vacant. Her eyes narrowed towards the horizon before she reached into her coat to pull out her map. It was just a simple map, a land survey map. Unfortunately, aside from where she stood, there was no place to hide. No trees, nor brush. If she ventured far beyond the cliffs, she'd be completely exposed.

A frown painted her lips before she pulled out her wand. A small tap to her temple adjusted her vision to see farther and clearer as if she were looking through a pair of binoculars. Two shadows were appearing along the horizon, but the sun was at their backs, making seeing their faces impossible. From her vantage, she could tell they were male. One tall, the other a bit shorter.

A noise down below dropped her to her knees. Closing her eyes on instinct she held her breath to listen. Footsteps. At least two sets. Slow moving. She exhaled languidly before very cautiously peeking over the edge. She held her breath as she tried to focus her eyes on what her ears were hearing. They were under the ledge some way, she couldn't see them, but she could tell they were moving along the cliff side. They were mumbling softly to themselves but the wind carried their voices away.

Staying low, Hermione followed the sound of their footsteps with her own silenced ones. Staying above them, she kept her ears trained for anything she could decipher before suddenly, all sound vanished. Perplexed, she lowered herself back down towards the edge. A quick charm to conceal herself, she lowered down to her stomach very cautiously looking over the ledge but found nothing below.

"Curious..." Her head turned slowly towards where she would have expected them to have gone when a small shimmer caught her attention. Another set of footsteps kept her in place and she turned her head slowly in the direction of their approach.

oOo

"What have you found, Miss Granger?" Severus was sitting on the edge of his seat, his hands clasped under his chin while his eyes pierced the mirror in front of him. He was nervous, more than nervous. He had wished he'd said something before she'd gone, said a proper goodbye. He didn't know why it felt important but it hurt his heart even now.


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione pressed herself tight to the rock side, the path that had led up to the cave had become impossibly narrow. She didn't want to jump down to the next ledge for fear of running into whomever she'd heard walking. No, it was broad daylight, her concealment charm would be easily spotted by a keen eye. She had to be careful and move with purpose.

A soft feminine whine ran her blood cold. At first, she thought she was about to have another flashback when the sound of dragged feet finally met her ears. With her heart in her throat, she cautiously peeked around the next bend, she was just about level with the path below and she could now make out a figure in the shadow of the cliffside.

When they stepped into the light her adrenaline kicked her in the teeth. She knew that hair, she knew those crazy eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione pressed herself back behind the corner. Her breath stuck in her chest as the woman walked past. She was dragging her feet and mumbling something profane before she turned on the spot, looking directly at her for a split second before completing her turn.

"Well come on then. I haven't got all day."

"Yes, dear." A gruff defeated sounding man appeared next, carrying a bag around his shoulder. It appeared heavy by the slump in his shoulders but he seemed able to carry it well enough.

"Hmph." Bellatrix turned back, her eyes narrowing just a little as her nostrils picked up a soft scent that didn't seem to belong. She paused for only a moment before continuing on down the path, "Couldn't make the wards any larger could they? Ridiculous."

Hermione could no longer hold the breath in her chest and let out the air as silently as she could. With great hesitance, she took a silenced step just far enough to see where'd they'd gone. Another cautious step brought her further around the bend, she could make out their backs through the small haze that was beginning to form and a tunnel entrance. Then, just like that, they were gone. No sound, no apparation just, gone.

Her hand came up to the pendant on her chest, unknowingly covering the picture that it produced. She was supposed to be finding Harry, but why would Bellatrix be so far away from 'home'? What could have possibly brought her _here_? Was this where Voldemort had hidden his Horcrux? Had she been sent to move it? Guard it?

Her fingers slipped down to her hip, where she took the hilt of her cursed dagger tightly in her palm. Could she possibly stand a chance against one of the most insane yet competent witches the dark side possessed? Did she dare to think herself capable of fighting two to one? No, she'd have to be creative. There was no way to fight Bellatrix head on, she'd have to be...Slytherin, in her tactics.

With the knowledge that her concealment charm was sufficient, she crept forward. Her ears and eyes sharp as she entered the mist. It felt cold, yet alive somehow. The further she walked, the more sound came into focus. A soft murmuring of voices, distorted and unintelligible, but definitely in mass. Had she stumbled across a Death Eaters' meeting? Was the Dark Lord there?

So many questions, only one answer. She had to go into the shimmering wall. She had to see what laid beyond the veil. With a glance behind, she found herself bringing herself up tall. The pendant on her chest felt warm, the pin on her lapel would be her safety net. Untraceable, she could be gone in seconds. Possibly before anyone even got a look at her.

A stern nod to affirm her plan and she was moving, her shoulders straight and her head held high. She was a warrior, a demon. Someone to be feared. Her eyes closed for only a moment as she walked through the icy-cold invisible wall. Sound and footsteps greeted her ears and her eyes snapped open to an entirely new world.

The small entrance she'd walked through had opened up to a grand cavern. Fire burned, lighting the impossibly dark space with an orange glow. People—of obvious dubious intent—were moving about between different make-shift stalls. Some in pairs, others alone. Their voices were low, but their eyes were sharp.

Hermione cautiously pulled her hood up over her head, she'd felt her concealment charm dissolve when she'd walked through, a safeguard no doubt. Her glamour still seemed to be in tack though, and she idly wondered if these people were just as concerned about concealing their true identities as they were about keeping those would be keen to sneaking about out.

"Gotta nice looking dagger there little lady, you looking sell or buy?"

Hermione suppressed her jump from a deep voice that appeared just behind to her right, her head turning only enough to see the chest of a very tall man who'd come to stand beside her. A small internal pep-talk raised her chin just a fraction and she tried to put on her best tough-guy persona, "Depends. You got anything better?"

The man let out a low chuckle coming just a bit further around her shoulder. While she kept her hood down she did raise her blood-red eyes up to see into his face. A grizzling looking main, unshaven, heavily tanned. He smelled of fire, but otherwise didn't have anything else notable about him.

"Perhaps." The man grinned wide, licking his bottom lip as he very obviously took her in, "You'd be wanting to look over there. Though it's pointless to be here, without some coin."

"Sounds like your problem, not mine." Hermione made to move past him when his hand on her arm stilled her, a cold shiver of fear nearly locking her spine in place.

"Maybe we could make a trade?"

His innuendo was not lost on her and she couldn't help the sneer of disgust from curling her lips, "Not unless you want to see what exactly my dagger can do."

The man let out a low chuckle and released her arm with a grand gesture towards the rest of the room, "Maybe another time then?"

Hermione turned her head just enough to watch him disappearing back into the shadows around the edges of the room, her throat going tight as she swallowed down the bile that had risen in her throat. A deep breath steeled her nerves and she was moving again. Her eyes sweeping the crowd trying to find the woman she had followed in.

She had made it nearly to the center of the market when she felt another set of eyes on her. As surreptitiously as she could, she tried to position her body in a way that would allow her to look but wouldn't reveal too much of her face. The feeling passed after another group of people moved beside her and she found herself regaining her original course, though her mind was still reaching out.

oOo

"Wow...the map wasn't lying." Ron couldn't stop himself from tilting his head back to look at the fire hanging from the high ceiling. He and Harry had managed to disguise themselves rather well, he hadn't even recognized himself when he'd looked in the mirror. He'd turned his signature red hair into something more brunet and made it long and curly. Though it had taken the combined effort of both of their casting skills.

"Yeah...let's keep our heads down though..." Harry had given himself rather long hair, enough to hide his scar and most of his face. He'd changed the color of his eyes as well, from green to a dark blue. He doubted it would make any difference in the dim light, but he hoped it was enough to keep himself from being immediately recognizable. He'd wanted to use the cloak, but he didn't want to get caught with it. At the very least, they could make a run for it under it if they needed to.

"Can you feel it? Is it even here?" Ron walked slowly, the entire place making him completely uneasy. It looked like the sort of place Mundungus would have called home. Definitely the underbelly of the wizarding world.

"Yeah...it is..." Harry rubbed is forehead absently, trying to make himself a bit taller.

Ron frowned as they continued to walk, letting Harry take the lead. They didn't have much on them, he just hoped whoever was stupid enough to have it, didn't know its value. As he turned around another set of stalls, his eyes caught on a woman in a blood red jacket. He'd caught the side of her face and his heart skipped at the familiarity of it. Without thinking, he turned to follow her, leaving Harry to catch up.

oOo

The air smelled thick with sage, the smoke of the burners filling the cavern with a light haze. Large stone pillars topped with enchanted flame lined the many branching paths, the room filled with the hum of secret conversations and dealings. Many whom were present were just as she, keeping their heads covered, their faces obscured. Most of whom that were selling goods had small makeshift stalls, displaying their wares. It reminded her of a muggle flea-market.

Hermione walked slowly, keeping her eyes and ears open but did her best to feign interest in the things that were on offer. She had stayed in the shadows watching the pair that seemed to have lost her in the crowd for another. Another set of darkly dressed figures had caught her interest. They appeared to be following Bellatrix as well, only putting more weight to her thoughts of them being on the other side.

As she moved, she took note of the books, rare and most certainly illegal. Potions ingredients, potions that should never have been possible to make. It was a veritable black market, a look into the minds of those who sought to end the world in flames.

Like all information, it was valuable, even if she didn't understand it at present, she kept her mind to task while trying to keep her eyes on Bellatrix. It wasn't that difficult to track her through the crowd as most people gave the wicked woman a wide birth. Her heightened senses did alert her that she was being tracked again, but she couldn't get a clear view on who was to blame.

Carefully, she turned her path to try and see who might be following her. Her hand coming down to rest on the hilt of her dagger, her ears twitched when she thought she heard a familiar voice through the crowd. Her head tilted up just a bit more, the light over head casting a shadow over her burnt skin. Her eyes turned before they locked onto a man with wild brunet hair and deep blue eyes. Something about his features striking the inside of her brain like a gong.

Was he one of the ones who had captured her? One of the ones who'd been part of the original attack? She had seen some of them, but only briefly, so briefly she couldn't readily recall their faces. Yet something about this man felt dreadfully important. Her stomach churned as she forced her head away, her plan to circle behind them and try to get the jump on them. Or at the very least, see what they were here for.

Moving towards a partially empty corner of the room, she tracked the man who she was certain was watching her and the woman whom she had followed in. Bellatrix seemed to have a goal in mind and was making her way directly towards a stall that held a variety of metal made objects. The entire space was the complete definition of defilement of magic. It churned her stomach.

She was just walking past a small closed off stall when a scent took her back months. A series of flashes, darkness, pain, halted her steps before she was able to gather her barrings. With all the courage she was known for, she pushed herself inside the small stall and tried to calm her beating heart.

There was a man sitting at the far end of the tent, a table sitting center with various papers scattered over the top. He looked up lazily when she entered and pulled his feet from the table with a small glare.

"Well, didn't think I was gonna have any visitors today." The man came to his feet slowly, glancing down for a second before coming around the edge just a step.

Hermione's eyes narrowed to the man's missing arm, dirty clothes and cold eyes. She didn't have to come any closer to know that he was one of the men who had taken their pleasure from her pain. The smell alone was enough to remind of those dark nights.

With every ounce of strength she had inside her, she took another step, her eyes immediately going down to the girl who was hidden under the table. She was young, maybe 14? Her clothes were dirty and torn, and her face was pale and shallow. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at her. Fearful, hopeless and impossibly scared. A small chain was around her ankle, keeping her tethered to the table.

"Looking for something?" The man gave her a keen eye, something about her was familiar, her hair perhaps? It was hard to tell with the dark band and hood over her eyes.

"Maybe...depends on what you're selling?" Hermione dragged her eyes from the girl, to the man who had come well inside her personal space. Her body was shivering internally but she managed to keep herself standing tall. She had wanted this, a face, a body to go with her memories.

"Well, my field's in more in the...organic market, high price. You understand?" The man was certain now, her voice, her posture. His hand rose, pushing back the hood that kept her face hidden.

Hermione had tried to stop him, she really had but her body had been frozen in fear. Her eyes went wide as the world around her went black.

 _Cold, unbearable cold. Hermione shivered so violently that her teeth were nearly shredding her cheeks in her attempt to keep her mouth closed. More water came from above, the strong hand that held her arm pulled up, nearly taking her shoulder out of socket as a rough cloth scrubbed away her tears. Her knees were sat inside a shallow tub with equally freezing water. They were cleaning her, she didn't know why she just wished they'd stop. It hurt, her skin, raw and burnt by the sun. She could feel layers of it being torn away with each passing._

A sharp gasp brought her back to reality, her eyes wide as she looked into the man's before her. His mouth was open in shock, mid-scream as fire came up the back of his throat to turn his mouth black with cursed fire. His eyes, shock wide and dark as the flames continued forward, burning him from the inside out. Hermione could only let out a small squeak of surprise as his body collapsed, turning to ash in seconds.

Her head shakily turned down, her eyes catching on the blood stained blade in her hand. How had she? When had she? A deep whimper turned her head, and though her face was pale with what she'd done she felt nothing. Nothing at all. A small single tear, ran down the right side of her cheek before she carefully sheathed the blade at her hip.

Cautiously, she moved around the edge of the table before bending down onto her knee, "What's your name?"

"A-A-Amelia..."

"Okay, Amelia...let's get you out of here..." She offered her hand out towards her, the girl was beyond frightened but slowly she extended her hand out. It was like looking into her past, in the present. The girl's hand was so small, so frail, dirt covered and scabbed. She fought against herself to push her own memories down, deep down and turned her wand to the chain holding the girl's ankle.

There was a small pop as the chain gave way but the shackle itself resisted the spell. Hermione would have to think of something else at a later time, "Can you stand?"

"I...I don't know..." Amelia looked around for a moment, as if fearing something or someone coming out of the shadows, "Is...is it safe?"

"I won't let them hurt you anymore..." Hermione ran her thumb gently over the back of her hand and gave her a gentle pull, "I'm going to take you someplace safe..."

"You...you killed him..."

"I did..."

Amelia's chest was heaving, her eyes turning from the demon-looking woman before her to the pile of ash that had been her captor. She knew there were others, others like the man who had brought her here, it was a choice between the unknown and hell.

"Are there others?"

"N-no...not anymore..."

"Alright...We're going to have to walk out of here...after that...we can apparate, okay? We just need to get beyond the mouth of the cave." Hermione gave her another gentle pull, relaxing only slightly when the girl came out from under the table. She brought her hand under Amelia's shoulders to help her to her feet before slowly releasing her to stand on her own power.

"I'm going to look for something to cover you okay? Just stay right here."

"Okay...Okay..." Amelia was crying now, silently; whether from relief or fear she couldn't be certain. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she did as she was told, her eyes looking out beyond the tent flap that was slightly caught on a stone giving her a small view into the world beyond.

Hermione gave her a painful smile, before moving over to one of the chests along the other wall. A small charm removed the lock that held them closed and she opened it without conscience. Her stomach churned to the sight of Hogwarts crested robes, messily folded inside. So many, too many. How many kids had they taken? How many lives had they destroyed? Too many.

She pulled out the topmost cloak and pressed her wand into the fabric, stripping away the Hogwarts crest, a Ravenclaw. She grabbed a pair of worn down trainers as well, they would have to do in light of anything else. She cast a warming charm over the fabric before coming to her feet, it was plenty long enough and so she turned back to Amelia, "Here, this should keep you warm."

Hermione offered out the cloak first before kneeling down to place the shoes at her feet, they were a little big, but a simple charm would fix that. She waited patiently for Amelia to step into them before tapping her wand against the tops. They shrunk to fit before tying themselves and with a heavy sigh pushed herself back to her feet.

"Just...stay close to me and act like we belong here, okay?"

"Yeah...I think I can do that."

"Alright...here we go..." Hermione looked back at the table, and with a lazy wave of her wand collected all the papers over the table top before pushing the shrunken lot into her coat pocket. Information was power.

oOo

Severus was doing everything in his power not to destroy his office. His anger at Albus was nothing compared to the anger he held against himself. Why on earth had she followed Bellatrix of all people? Why hadn't she just turned and ran?

As soon as she'd stepped through the wards the pendant he'd given to her had gone black. He'd argued out loud with himself over whether he should join her, disguise himself and just risk it all. The feeling of protecting her was so strong that he could barely think of anything else.

Albus had barely managed to talk him down before the man had taken to pacing. Back and forth, a well worn path. Now he found himself sitting back at his desk, his head in his hands trying to convince himself not to care. That she was nothing to him, a student destined to be somewhere else. With others, of her kind.

The mirror on his desk flickered and a soft voice filled the silence that had begun to settle. Severus lifted his head slowly, his eyes turning towards the mirror. It flickered again before he could see the cliff side once more. Suddenly attentive, he sat up straight and narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what was coming into view on the right side.

oOo

Harry and Ron kept their distance but they could easily hear from where they were. Feigning interest in one of the many cursed items on a nearby table, they kept their ears trained on the crazy Black haired witch. They knew they had no chance of taking her on in a room filled with those who would most certainly come to her aid.

Ron had noticed the woman who'd caught his attention previous had already made her way out, slipping out with another past the both of them but he hadn't gotten a clear look at either one of them. It still niggled at the back of his mind how familiar the woman felt but without any true evidence he was doing his best to push it aside for their present task.

"Let's go..."

"What? Why?"

Harry tried not to roll his eyes and pulled him along with him, keeping their backs to Bellatrix. When they'd made it closer to the exit he believed they were safe. He'd overheard Bellatrix talking to Rudolfus about putting the cup into her vault. He knew there was no way of fighting her now for it. Especially where they were presently. They had to regroup. Go back to Bill and Fleur's and get more help.

oOo

Hermione walked Amelia back up the cliff face where she'd come, it was the quickest and possibly safest spot. She wondered if she could take her to Severus but knew that if she did, she'd expose them both. Something that would help neither of them. So, as they walked, she thought about where she could take her and ensure her safety.

"You...you seem familiar..." Amelia was breathing heavily. Even the small walk had made her exceptionally tired. Lack of food and other basic needs had made the small journey exceptionally exhausting.

"I get that a lot." Hermione lied so smoothly she was surprised at herself at how easy it felt. She offered her a small smile as she pulled her up the path as gently as she could. They needed to keep moving.

"Did...did you go Hogwarts...?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah...but my mum...she was worried this year...kept me home..."

"What house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff..."

Hermione smiled softly leading her into the cave she'd come from, "That's a good house." She brought them to a stop, helping Amelia sit down in the shadows.

"Thanks..."

"Do you...want me to take you home?" Hermione ran her hands down the tail of her coat nervously.

"No...they...they know where I live...Mum and Dad...got out but...they burned our house..."

"Alright..." Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding and turned her head towards the darkening sky, "I think I know where we can go..."

Amelia tilted her head a little, she'd thought the woman had known exactly where they were going to go, now she could see that she was as unprepared as she was. That made her empty stomach roil with fear but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm going to do a side-along, okay? It might not feel the best but it'll get us out of here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah...and thank you...for all of this."

"Of course." Hermione grinned just a little and offered her hand for her to take. Once she did, she pulled her back to her feet and into her side, "Might help if you close your eyes."

"Okay..." Amelia rested her head against the woman's shoulder, the smell of her clothes somewhat familiar though she couldn't place it.

"One, two, three." Hermione frowned when they didn't go anywhere. She actually felt the ward snap them back into place before they'd even moved an inch. A small snarl curled her lips. Not wanting to drag Amelia an obscure length away from the wards, she changed her course and pressed her wand into the broach on her jacket. It wasn't the best solution but it was the safest, and wasn't Severus always concerned with her safety?

Unfortunately, Snape had put in a safeguard that Hermione hadn't been told about. A protection designed to keep her from bringing anyone ill-willed back with her in time of escape, should they grab onto her at the last second.

Hermione let out a deep groan as they landed—none too nicely—in the grass just outside the Shrieking Shack. Having landed on her back, Amelia came down on top of her kicking the air out of her lungs. She coughed deeply as she gained her barrings, blinking the world that had gone dark into focus. A small series of deep coughs pushed her up onto her hands and she turned her head towards Amelia who had managed to push herself off.

"Alright there?"

"Yeah..." Amelia let out her own cough, the woman hadn't lied about it being unpleasant. She just wondered why someone powerful enough to burn a man inside out, would have such a barbaric means of transport.

"Right...let's get up..." Hermione pushed herself back to her feet with the aid of her hands, her head turning towards the castle whose lights were burning in the distance. Her head turning up towards the tower where they were supposed to have landed. She was going to have a long talk with the Professor when she returned.

Amelia kept her opinions to herself as she carefully came to her feet, her eyes darting around the darkened woods with blood-chilling fear. She didn't want to go back there. Anywhere but there.

If there was anything Hermione was good at, it was thinking on her feet. The lights of the small town were much less than what should have been, but one stood out above the rest. Yes, she could take her there. They would know what to do. They had connections, they could get Amelia to a safe place.

oOo

Severus had taken to pacing again, she'd brought someone with her. He'd felt the castle wards expel the both of them from entering his office. He wondered idly who she'd brought with her, when the girl's young voice had come through the mirror. He hadn't caught a good glimpse at her but he was more curious as to how Granger's mission had gone from recon, to rescue.

Another quick path brought him back to the desk, the murmurs overhead at his actions making him send a silencing glare to the portraits hanging by the heavens. A flash over the mirror brought his attention back down and he realized the pendant had fallen back into the proper position for him to see.

"Where has she been sent?" Severus leaned in closer as the darkened alley started to come into view. He was sure she hadn't been rebounded far, and the only place he could think of where that sort of structure would be was Hogsmead. Problem was, it was set with hundreds of traps.

"It would appear she's making her way to the Weasley's shop." Albus kept his calm though he was hard pressed to keep the smile from coming to the corner of his lips. He couldn't have been more proud of Miss Granger for her resourcefulness. It was easy to be tempted by the darkness, to just let everything that ever held you back go.

Severus snarled at the man on high but didn't comment. Instead, he forced himself down into his chair, turning the mirror ever just so. He'd have to wait to see what she was planning to do. Time was running out, however, he was expected to give his results in person that night. He wouldn't be around for much longer.

oOo

"Do you know this place?"

"Yeah, I once bought a box of chocolate frogs here. They had a really big jump, I almost didn't catch them..." Amelia smiled dimly at the small memory. She wasn't so far gone but it was clear that the action brought pain to her face.

"Good...They will help you, okay?" Hermione was becoming more nervous with each passing moment. She was too far out in the open. All the wards, the traps, the small whispers of hidden spells. She could hear them, feel them, sense them. It was like she'd stepped into an entirely new world.

"Okay...but what if-" Amelia turned to ask her question only to find the dark night air behind her. Her eyes went wide for a long moment before the backdoor she'd come to stand in front of opened.

Hermione had heard their footsteps, no doubt brought towards the door by their voices. She couldn't risk being seen now, she had something else she needed to take care of. So instead, she'd jumped up onto the nearby roof. Silently, using a spell that Snape had taught her. Silent flight was going to be invaluable in her arsenal and this was only the beginning.

With only a lingering look as Amelia was taken in, she pulled out the portkey that had taken her to the market and activated it again. Leaving nothing behind but a whispering shadow, wafting in the breeze.

She landed much better this time, on solid footing and a hard raised chin. Without even thinking about what she was about to do, she moved with all the confidence of someone who had become one with the darkness towards the entrance to the market.

When the veil washed over her, she raised her head towards the fire in the center of the room. Her wand slipped into her hand while the other pulled the hood back from her head. Some of those who were closest to the entrance turned to give her a suspicious eye but no one knew just exactly what hell was about to rain down upon them.

"Furure Ignis."


	44. Chapter 44

Severus had waited as long as he'd been able, the pain of his summons nearly making him lose what little had been in his stomach. Now, he sat at the long dining table trying not to show any emotion as another body hit the floor. A recent raid had brought in four of the known wand wood-gatherers on this part of England. They were exceptionally difficult to catch and even more difficult to find. It had taken months for them to be captured.

"Why does everyone seek to tell me information that I already know!" Voldemort sneered at the last wood-gather who'd been left alive. An apprentice, a young woman possibly in her mid-twenties.

Severus pursed his lips tightly, looking straight into the eyes of the woman. She was strong, though he could clearly see her quivering she had made no noise, nor shed a single tear. Her hands were held behind her back, while she sat on her knees. It was rather curious to him actually. It was only when he pressed into the surface of her thoughts did he realize that she was a mute. She had no way of answering the madman's questions.

"My Lord, perhaps...an alternative method?" Severus knew speaking now would be dangerous but he just wanted it to end. All of it. Everything. He was so tired.

Voldemort hissed in the back of his throat, slowly turning towards Snape. His wand hand twitched to correct his disobedience but his intelligence told him he had only one chance left to find the answers that he sought, "Speak then."

"She is the last, yes? Of the wood gatherers? Perhaps...she would know where to find a wandmaker." Severus didn't dare to stand and kept his voice as even as possible, "A wand maker might have the answers you seek."

"They are protected." Voldemort turned away from the girl now coming to stand center.

"Protections can be broken." Severus took a slow breath of the air filled with growing danger, "With patience."

"Patience..." Voldemort snarled the word in a low whisper. Turning away from Snape, he looked down at the girl who had intelligently lowered her head in his presence.

"My Lord. We've retrieved it." Bellatrix couldn't have walked more like a cock on the walk if she tried, the door she'd flung open dramatically hit the wall with a heavy bang making the girl on the floor jump.

Voldemort grinned turning his red narrowed eyes towards Snape, "Patience indeed."

oOo

"I can't believe we did it." Ron grinned dumbly at Harry. The energy from their success riling the both of them with renewed hope.

"I can't believe you did either. That was extremely risky." Bill sat down a plate of food in front of both of them, "But this is good. At least now we have a way forward. I'll ask around to anyone who may be willing or able to help."

"Thanks Bill, we really couldn't have done all this without your help." Harry was just so relieved that they'd made it in and out without getting caught. Being that close to Bellatrix had made his stomach fill with stone but now the worst seemed to be over. Just three more Horcuxes left and the war would finally come to an end. They still had to figure out a way to get into Hogwarts, but it was something already in the works.

"A little help here." The fireplace behind Bill flared to life and a very familiar red-head pushed his way through, "Ah! Bill, can you fetch Fleur?" Fred looked back into the fireplace as George ducked low under the mantle, a bundled girl in his arms.

"Wha-" Ron came to his feet as Bill pushed past him, his eyes wide and filled with confusion, "Who's that?"

"Someone who needs our help." George kept the girl's head tucked into his neck though she was well into the realm of being unconscious, "Found on our doorstep, quite literally."

"What's happened to her?" Harry came to his feet as well, moving to give them space to pass, "Is she...?"

"Nah, just a bit of spiked tea." George thanked them under his breath as he moved through the kitchen towards the living room.

"She was talking about a woman, either of you heard anything about a new player coming onto the field?" Fred directed his question to Bill who had retrieved Fleur from upstairs, were she'd been preparing beds for Harry and Ron.

"No, as far as I know, all of our players are as they've been."

oOo

Hermione had been walking, just walking, like a prophet in the desert. Her course unknown led only by the light of the moon across the wastes. The sound of screams echoing in her ears. The sight of wide fear filled eyes as she brought down the entrance, standing before her distorting reality. A few had managed to escape, not even bothering to attack her in their haste to avoid the fire. She had stood there—on the other side of the rubble of the collapsed entrance—smoke and charred flesh filling her lungs through the cracks that had been left behind until everything had gone silent.

Her body was beyond tired, yet still, she moved. She hadn't forgotten her original purpose for coming there and even though her heart was lost somewhere in a void, and she finally completely understood the meaning of a thousand yard stare. She had to find them. She had to complete the task set before her. She couldn't go back with so much blood on her hands without reason.

Her vision began to tilt, the darkness that had always been lingering around the edges of her vision slowly creeping in like an ink drop on a page of parchment. Her heavy feet caught on something beneath and her weak knees couldn't make the adjustment.

The world around her spiraled endlessly before everything turned cold. Fine sand filled her nose and mouth as her face pressed into the cool earth. With her head ringing from the impact, she slowly rolled onto her side, her knees coming up to her chest as she hid her face from the heavens. It was then, that the reality of all she had done came crashing down full force.

She had killed. _Killed_. Removed not only one life from this world, but many.

oOOo

Severus had returned to dark rooms, his body vibrating with energy from his meeting. It had taken him no time to search every possible hiding place before he'd finally remembered the mirror in his adrenaline induced haze. It had been black, but the desperate sound of a near-silent cry had told him she was alive.

She was alive and in pain.

Severus stood out over the darkened cliff side where he'd sent her. The smell of death was thick in the smoke that still wafted from below. The spells that had protected the market had fallen. Revealing the scene to his critical eye. Removing the stone from the entrance had been a minor inconvenience.

He had entered under great trepidation. A spell had lit his way through the black scorched walls, nothing had been left behind but piles of ash. No way to know just how many had perished under the cursed fire. When he'd turned his wand light up he had learned the cause of the all-encompassing inferno. A burnt outline of a phoenix shadowed in the stone as though the magical creature had flown straight into it. With nothing left to examine, he had left turning his dark eyes out over the wastes.

"Point me." A bright red line shot out of the end of his wand, a modified location spell of his own creation. It barreled off into the horizon where he lost sight of it in the darkness. A deep purse to his lips sheathed his wand.

With only a partial glimpse down, he took a small run and jumped off the edge of the cliff, his body taking full flight in the shape of a large Golden Eagle. His wings were easily the length of his entire frame, his body at least half. His sharp golden eyes followed the fading light with ease, the ground below a clear easily defined grey mass.

He swooped low, the light having faded now, relying on his sharp eyes and keen senses to detect any life. He didn't even know if she'd still be in the area, but he was at least traveling in the proper direction.

The speed at which he moved and assessed was better than any amount of tracking a normal wizard would have capable off. Apparating, re-casting, apparating, re-casting; exceptionally exhausting. No, his animagus could make quicker work of finding her even if she'd apparated.

His flight took him to the southern border, at speeds only a creature of his transformation could create. He'd flown for less than twenty minutes befor his eyes spotted something unusual sitting just quarter mile from the treeline. It was still but definitely big. As he neared it, the figure became clear and he began his dive.

He'd found her.

Severus landed mid-stride, his Eagle features transforming back into his normal hard angled face. He knelt down beside her chilled body, his hand taking a firm hold of her arm before he pulled her onto her back. She unrolled heavily, her arm that he'd taken hold of hitting the dirt limply. Her head remained turned away from him but he could see her chest rising. Sleeping or unconscious, he couldn't be certain but it didn't matter to him. He was there to take her home.

His body made no protest to her added weight, her head hanging over the back of his arm as he turned on the spot, taking them back to Hogwarts. With the privilege afforded to him by a title he'd never wished to bear, he arrived in the center of his office. A few strides and he was back into the safety of his rooms, without the weight of all those who came before him bearing their judgment.

oOo

"Shh...it's okay now." Fleur smiled softly helping the girl who had been shaking like a leaf in a rainstorm since she'd come to be in their house. She'd been working on healing the various cuts and bruises the girl had on nearly every part of her body. Having taken her to the bathroom for privacy. She hadn't urged her to speak nor asked her any questions as she worked.

Amelia was doing her best to stay still, but with every layer of worn clothing the French woman removed, the more vulnerable she felt. Her arms had come up to wrap around her bare chest as she worked on her back. It was well into the night now and though she was exceptionally exhausted she was too afraid to close her eyes.

"Z'ere now, iz zat better?" Fleur gave the girl another gentle smile even though she couldn't see it and gently pulled up a dressing gown over the girls curled shoulders, "Come you can stay with me, I doubt very much you wish to be alone." Fleur knew the signs of trauma, as a trained mediwitch she could infer just what sort of things the girl had been through. Knew what she needed.

Amelia gratefully wrapped the gown around her frame when she felt the rest of her clothes vanish beneath. Her knees snapped together on instinct and she couldn't stop herself from trying to curl up.

"I have zome clothes in ze other room, you can dress. Come, come." Fleur was gentle when she slipped her fingers around Amelia's arm, pulling her slowly to her feet, "Zat's it. Nice and slow." Fleur offered her another kind smile, one to which was not returned, and guided her towards the guest room where she'd made a space for her. The boys could sleep together downstairs, a unilateral decision that Bill had supported her on.

Amelia nodded hesitantly as she walked the soft floors leading to the room. Her eyes looked up through her freshly cleaned hair and took in the modest room. Two small beds sat center, a closet, and dresser on the one end with a window on the other. It felt safe.

Downstairs the men had taken to the kitchen, speaking in low tones about all that had happened that day over a cup of now lukewarm tea. Harry and Ron had shared first before they'd all turned their attention to the twins.

"She said someone had been with her, another woman. Looked like a demon." George's normal playful nature had completely gone, his eyes focused and hard, "Said this woman killed her captor in cold blood without warning."

"Do you think this person is on our side or?"

"Don't know." Fred shook his head rubbing his chin, "Possibly? I mean she did bring the girl to us, if she had her own agenda why would she have let her go at all?

"Maybe she's a spy?" Ron looked to Harry for support but found him deep in thought.

"A spy? She can hardly walk. What could she possibly spy on?"

"You don't have to be able to walk to hear." Bill clicked his jaw idly before leaning his arms on the table, "We can't dismiss the possibility. Not in times like this. We'll keep her here but we'll make sure she stays upstairs and out of earshot of anything important."

"Harry?" Ron lightly touched his friend's shoulder seemingly snapping him out of his headspace.

"Huh? Oh...Something's bothering me a little. Ron, didn't you mention seeing a cloaked woman at the market? A woman who felt familiar?"

"Yeah, but...she disappeared I didn't see her but for only a moment."

"No, but _I_ saw her on our way out, with another. Possibly Amelia." Harry looked over at the elder red-heads, "What if this new person is following _us_? Trying to find us? It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried."

"But why would they make a detour to save someone's life?"

"That's what I can't figure out."

oOo

 _An impossibly cold hand ran over the bottom of Hermione's jaw, pushing back the matted hair from her face and lightly scraping against the metal collar that held her aloft. Her arms were hung loosely over her head, her shoulders aching painfully from the angle. The bar that held her ankles apart pressed hard into her bum as she sat on her knees on the cold earth._

 _The hand was almost kind, in a sadistic sort of way. Lightly tracing the lines of malnutrition over her cheeks and around her eyes. When it slipped lower, it tilted her heavy head up where it cradled the back of her head in its wide palm. The hope of relief was short-lived, the kindness they had shown her ripped away by the tight grip the fingers took on her hair, forcing her chin higher, parting her broken lips in a sharp gasp._

 _Sweaty lips pressed against her own, her first greeting from the man with the steel hand. A bitter taste filled her mouth as his tongue pushed its way through her teeth, tasting the blood that had settled into her mouth. A sharp cough left her throat when he pulled back, the toe of his boot pressing against her knees as he moved closer._

 _He smelled like rancid flesh and decaying earth. A very signature smell that would haunt her coming days and nights. When her body was laid back, the chain that had been holding her wrists loosened to allow her to bend backward, she found her body arched in a most unnatural position. Her stomach fluttered from the exploring fingers that split her shirt for their path._

 _His lips trailed across her breastbone in a mockery of a lover's caress, his tongue tasting the salt of her flesh. Her head fell back to the dirt unable to hold up the weight of the collar. Her teeth ground tightly when his teeth took hold of her breast. Her body burned as she finally realized his sour taste had been his own mixed with the potion they'd been feeding her._

 _Her legs were drawn from beneath her hips with a slow dragging pull. Making a pained noise vibrate her chest. Her stomach sunk further when his cheek pressed against her belly button, the feeling of his breath as he inhaled her scent. His hands, one warm, one cold, ran down her shaking legs as they slowly and cautiously uncurled. The skirt they had dressed her in before his coming bunched up at her waist, cushioning the pain in her lower back and tailbone._

 _Her body shook rather violently when he pushed her knees apart, releasing one of the shackles on her ankle to do so. His fingers like a spider's walk along her inner thigh before lightly caressing her folds. She wanted to be sick, wanted to scream, to fight, but there was nothing to be done. The chain that held her arms over her head went taunt, keeping her from fleeing even if she managed to kick out._

 _The hands pulled her legs wider, the trail of his tongue sending goosebumps along her thigh as it traced its way down the wired muscle. When its heat came to her core she wanted to crawl into a hole, to disappear from the earth. Her body would not allow her such dignity as it rose as if wanting its vile touch. His tongue met with her core igniting the poison fire in her blood making her want to scream for redemption._

 _He moved then, crawling up with her taste on his lips and pressed them hard into her own silently begging for him to stop. His tongue assaulted her senses mixed with too many flavors. Of pleasure, of pain. Bile burned her throat as he held her open, lining himself up with her maidenhood. Then, it was gone. Like it had never existed at all._

 _His hands violated her chest while his thrusts pressed the small stones through her meager clothing. Her head trapped between her arms unable to turn away, to hide her shame. Tears of blood coated her cheeks as they ran down without barrier into the ground below._

 _It took minutes yet hours long. Her world spinning in an impossible array of colors hidden inside the darkness that had become her world. She could feel his pleasure leaving her body as he did. Her jaw trembled as she took in the stale air. Tears choked her throat that betrayed her pain with a moan she could not hear. Then, a new anguish tore through her world with a brightness that could rival the sun, tearing her body in two as the stone dragon she had come to know so well was forced inside her, for the first time._

Hermione woke with a choked gasp, her hands coming up to claw at her neck to try and release the tightness that had taken hold of her throat. The world around her was dimly lit and her vision opened like going through a tunnel at high speed. Her body rocked as her nails left red tracks on her skin and her brain slowly began to turn.

Warm soft sheets registered as her hands came down. Her arms were bare and cleaned, and her head turned down to see that she was wearing nothing but her undershirt. A black tank top stolen from the professor, it clung tightly to her slightly sweaty frame. Her legs were bare, leaving her only in her knickers under the blankets.

A small suppressed cough and a shift at her right turned her head and her entire body completely relaxed. She was home. He had come to take her home. Her eyes turned up towards the top of the canopy. Did he know what she'd done? How much blood was now on her hands?

Her head turned down to look at her hands, cleaned of all their sins. Her brow furrowed tightly as she opened and closed her fingers looking for any trace of what she'd done. Had it been a dream? Another nightmare? No...there just in the bed of her thumbnail, a small brownish hue. It was real, as real as the world she had come to know.

Her eyes closed as she tried to still her racing heart. How simple it had been just months before. How small her world had been. Painful yes, but predictable. Another slow breath left her throat and her nails dug into her palm. Her head turned towards the chair sat by the fireplace, her jacket, cloak, and belt sitting over the arm. The shine of the dagger catching in the dying fire.

Did he know? Did he believe the blood to have been hers? Is that why she had been put to bed without so many clothes? Had he searched for injury and found none? Had he begun to think about what other possible reason for having had blood on her? Had he checked her blade?

Her head turned down to the man still sleeping beside her, her eyes widening just a fraction at the sight before her. So many nights they had slept together, side by side but never had they slept in such lack of dress. His back, which was laid bare to her now, glowed with the soft light around them. His dark hair rested just below his shoulders, his arms pulled up under his pillow. The blanket that had been over them both was now pulled down to his waist from her movement.

She had seen it before of course, in their shared bath and other times. Yet there he was now, so completely vulnerable as though he didn't know the atrocities she had committed. She turned on her hip slowly, stretching out her hand to lightly glide over his bicep. The action caused the muscle to twitch and he pulled his arm against his side before letting out a heavy sigh.

Her wandering hand didn't stop, rising higher to lightly brush like a baby's breath against the tails of his hair before running down the dip of his spine. It was almost surreal to her. To find herself sitting so safely beside a man who had taken her from the pits of hell only for her to willingly throw herself back into the flames. How she had betrayed him.


	45. Chapter 45

Severus woke to the jolting sound of shattering glass. His body jolting awake in an instant. He was out of bed with his feet taking him towards the source of the sound before his brain even properly processed his change in position. He stepped into the bathroom just in time for his brain to process the sight before him, his actions on pure instinct alone.

"Stop." His voice was a sharp bark, of warning and concern. His hands took her wrists in a bruising grip before pulling her back from the counter that was now covered in the shattered mirror.

Her hands had come up to claw at the fragile skin around her eyes, a look of pure anguish on her face. Her cry was silent, the mark of someone who had truly felt what it meant to feel their soul shatter. Her protests to his hold were sharp and grating. Her wrists strongly pulling against his grip in an attempt to continue their destruction. He thumped her hard against his bare chest her head knocking against his breastbone as he forced his hand over her eyes.

Hermione let out a small cry of pain, her hands coming up to try and pull his down, having pulled her wrist free from his clutch that had now shifted to holding her around her chest to keep her in place. Her desperate struggle turned to defeat, her body falling back heavily into his embrace. Her mouth opened and closed speaking the nonsense of a mind that could no longer tell the light from the dark but his hold on her never wavered.

Severus could feel the stickiness of blood under his hand, her nails had torn the skin no doubt, having left tracks on his own hand. He backed her away from the mess she'd made, his chest still heaving from the shock of what he'd found. As her weight grew, his hold over her eyes relaxed, slowly pulling back to check the damage. As he did, her head turned, hiding.

A deep sob rippled all the way down her frame and into his own, his eyes turning towards the heavens as he walked them back away from the mess she'd made. His hold relaxing only so much as to allow her to turn. When her warmth wrapped around his back and her nails dug into his scars he found himself at a loss of what he could possibly do.

Hermione couldn't have cared about their state of undress, though it was nearly impossible not to feel his morning condition against her stomach. Even so, the observation was hardly anything of concern as the weight of her wrongdoings pressed against her even harder. She turned her claws into paws when she felt her fingers dip into a hole of ripped away muscle that was one of his scars and felt his breath hitch. She didn't want to hurt him, she could never hurt him. Yet still, she had. She was sure.

She had no more tears, though she had desperately tried to cry, nothing had come. She had tried to bring them with pain, the pain she should have felt for all she'd done but still, she had nothing to shed, having bled herself dry just the night before when she laid under the starry sky of heaven waiting for her own justice to come.

Her hands came up, hooking over his shoulders as the weight of her body sagged against him completely, her nose taking in the smell of him just warmed from bed. His hand came to the back of her head, pressing her ear even tighter into his heart, his rapidly beating heart. The sound drowning out everything that was raging like a storm inside her.

"I killed them...I killed them...all of them..." Her words fell past her lips without filter, "They're dead..."

"Who...?" Severus tilted his head down trying to see into her face, his hand pushing back her hair that was sticking over her cheeks from the small crimson rivers she had created.

"All of them...Without cause I just..." Hermione thumped her head against his collarbone as his hold relaxed. Her hands came from under his arms to rest on his chest, quivering with the unknown. When his hands didn't leave her but rather came to take her by the arms, she managed to lift her head just enough to feel his eyes on her face though she couldn't open her eyes.

"Who?" Severus wanted to shake her for giving his heart such a kick start so early in the morning. To shake some obviously lost sense into some bone in her body. All of this over a few deaths? Didn't she know how many were dying by the day? Of course, she didn't, he hadn't told her anything of the world beyond the safety of the walls in which they now stood. He hadn't told her of the dangers she would face when trying to run her fool's errand.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't even know any of their names.

His hands came to her head, gently tilting it back further, "Look at me." Severus lightly pressed his thumbs just under her eyes, his own dark with the knowledge of what he'd seen, surely her aftermath. But what had provoked her? What had inspired her to set an entire cavern aflame?

"No...I can't...I..."

"Look at me." His voice was stronger now, his hold on her cheek just a bit tighter.

Hermione opened her eyes despite her desire to never look into his again. She didn't want to see the shame on his face, the disappointment. It would tear out what was left of her heart but at this point, she had nothing left. When her eyes did finally meet his, she found not a shred of what she'd been expecting, rather just a deep concern for her well being. A sort of concern she had never seen from another so deeply.

Severus pressed into her mind as gently as possible but it was a mess of images, some of which he couldn't even make out. What was more pressing than the visual was the mixture of emotions that was tearing her logical mind in two. Splitting her personality asunder. A warrior and a school girl fighting for control inside her. Trying to balance the scales. It was an impossible task.

"Enough." Severus lowered his hands to her shoulders, "I said enough." Her mind was still screaming out inside his skull, begging him for an answer to questions he had no business answering. He was only a man.

Hermione's teeth clacked hard together, cutting off her words for forgiveness. His shake firm but enough to gather her attention. Her head shook slowly, clearing out the mess that was pushing all other logical thought from her mind when his hand returned, his thumb pressing into her temple easing away the pain in her heart.

"Let's get you cleaned up..." Severus' words ghosted along her forehead, his silent spell easing the tension in the room. It would not fix what was at war inside her but it would calm the fires for now. He was not the one to speak of the morality of choice as he'd never been given anything but orders to follow. He was not the man to whom she should seek her answers.

A small wave of his hand removed the mirror that had been broken, a small step moved her closer to the counter so that he could pick up the cloth set along the edge. She'd not done too much damage that it couldn't heal on its own.

oOo

Hermione walked slowly towards the chair beside the fire. Her arms wrapped around her waist holding the dressing gown around her frame. Snape had given her a cup of tea to calm her mind and body following their little affair in the bathroom. He'd not said a word after he cleaned her face. Leaving her side for only a moment to fetch her something to cover herself before taking his leave.

It was still early in the morning, barely just enough time for the sun to have risen, she hadn't known where he'd gone and hadn't the mind to ask. Her face hurt, but it was hardly anything new. Her hand came down to the belt that bore her dagger. A dagger she had begged for the knowledge to create. Her fingers slipping down over the beautiful hilt to the leather sheath that held it in place.

A slow curl of her lips against her teeth brought her fingers around the hilt. The blade came out smoothly, silently, the silver metal stained brown. She brought it up, closer to her eyes, her vision still a bit tunneled from the damage she'd caused that morning. She hadn't known why she had reacted so strongly to her own visage, but just as the time in the market, she had felt outside of her own control.

What was she even doing? There was something to be said about getting what one wished for, was this it? Was this the repercussions of an ill-wish made by an ignorant school girl? Had she unknowingly set in motion something she had no ability to control? Did she have any choices left? Or had she already lost herself to the darkness she had fought so valiantly against?

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head turned but only a fraction to the voice at the door. Her shoulders turning slightly as she pushed the blade back into its sheath, "Y-yes?" She swallowed down her stutter trying to make herself stand taller. Her eyes blinking the man who had saved her time and time again into focus.

"There is someone whom I wish for you to speak to." Severus lowered his head as he made room in the doorway, an old and very familiar face coming through the frame.

Hermione's jaw opened slowly, her brow ticking with confusion and emotion she could not name, "Professor McGonagall..."

"Oh, my sweet child..." Still in her dressing gown herself, wrapped in a cloak to keep out the castle's chill, Minerva made towards the girl who was so clearly broken that she could almost see the shattered pieces clearly for herself. What had the powers that be done to the child who had sat so full of promise and hope for so many years inside her classroom?

Hermione's face pinched with shame as the woman whom she had always held in such high respects crossed over the space between them. Her hands curled around herself as to make herself smaller, so as not to be seen by a woman so virtuous. When the elder's soft hands lightly pushed back her hair from her face she could only take a stuttered breath, her eyes turning to the man of shadow beyond her shoulder.

Minerva held the rigid girl gently in her embrace, she didn't need any extra senses to feel the stress wrapping tight around the girl's frame. She had been so surprised when Severus had come knocking on her chamber door. He had said very little on their walk but she could tell by his face that it had been serious.

Minerva gently brushed away the hidden tears along the bottom of Hermione's lashes before gently guiding her to sit down beside the fire. Though she did notice how her head tracked Severus' retreat into the office. He had never been keen about matters of the heart, but she had to commend him for coming to find her. It was a level of trust that she didn't know she had gained but she wouldn't waste the opportunity.

"Severus has told me a little of what's happened..." Minerva spoke gently, taking her seat. Her eyes turning towards the jacket and cloak that rested over the arm of the chair she had taken.

"I killed them..." Hermione lowered her head down to her hands that had taken to resting in her lap, her fingers idly picking at the beds of her nails where just a bit of blood remained.

"Who?"

"Everyone...in the market..." Hermione spoke slowly, her voice filled with disgrace, her head too heavy to raise her eyes. She awaited her judgment. That was why Snape had gone, unable to look upon her himself.

"What market?" She'd not heard of anything.

"I don't know...I found it...in the wastes..."

"What were you doing there?"

"Looking for Harry and Ron..." Hermione took a slow breath, chewing on the corner of her lip.

"Was this...something you chose to do for yourself?"

"No...I was...asked to do it..." Hermione glanced up through her lashes, amazed by how calm the woman before her sounded. It was as though they were merely discussing the weather.

"By whom?"

"Professor Dumbledore..."

"I see..." Minerva crossed her legs, leaning back into the chair just a bit to give the girl a bit of much-needed space, "And it was on this mission that you...?"

Hermione's face pinched, her eyes flicking towards the dagger hanging off the side of Professor McGonagall's chair, "I stabbed a man..." A deep breath raised her chest and her head.

Minerva regarded her carefully, her eyes narrowing just a bit, "What had he done?"

"Done?"

"You surely don't expect me to believe that you would attack a man for the mere experience of it?"

Hermione's lip quirked just a little at her phrasing but she didn't raise her eyes, "No, he uh...he had a girl with him...a prisoner..."

"Was he...one of the men who had taken you?" Minerva could make her own logical assumptions for such a strong reaction from her brightest pupil.

"I..." Hermione ran her hands over her face, the same path the man had taken before her world had gone black, "Yes...he was." Hermione lowered her hands back into her lap closing her eyes, "Professor...I...I don't even remember doing it...one moment I was just standing there...and then...my blade was in his stomach..."

Minerva turned her head slowly towards the dagger resting beside her before she turned her eyes kindly back to the troubled young woman, "You acted on instinct."

"I suppose..." Hermione licked her lips swallowing down the taste of ash that still coated her throat, "I took the girl..."

"Took her? Took her where?"

"Fred and Geroge's..."

"And then?" She was sure had the girl stayed behind, she wouldn't be sitting there before her now. No, she was quite certain the entire balance of power would have shifted.

"I went back..."

"Whatever for?"

"I wanted to find Harry and Ron...to do what I was supposed to do...I was told they were in the area...I knew I had to find them...complete the task that I'd been given..."

"And did you?"

"No..." Hermione shook her head closing her eyes tight, the sound of screams filling her ears, "I...went back to the market...I...I killed them...I killed them all..."

"How?" Minerva could barely swallow down the pain that had built in her throat at such innocence that had been lost before her.

"Fire..." Hermione raised her eyes, looking straight into the woman whom she had admired for so many years, "Fiendfyre."

Minerva swallowed slowly, her eyes never wavering from the haunted look that nearly swallowed her whole.

"I killed them without cause..."

"No, you killed them because you believed it to be right." Minerva's chin rose with the strength of her words. She wouldn't allow her to fall into the deep abyss of wartime morality. She had seen far too many good women and men fall prey to its paradox.

"What purpose do right and wrong serve if anyone can just decide where the line can be drawn?" Hermione could feel her chest growing tight, though she did not look away.

"Well, that is the question, isn't it? That is where we stand today. Those who have drawn their lines, crossing over others who are not like themselves. Morality and honor defined by those in power. Yet we must remember the basic truths. The core of magic. That is a duty to all who practice it to do whatever they can to ensure the preservation of nature.

This war may not be our own, yet if we sit aside, we are just as to blame as those who set fire to all we hold precious—It is our connection with other people, our drive to protect what our hearts hold dear that we must remember.

You should mourn their loss, but never forget the innocent lives you spared by your actions. Lives of those who did not have the strength to fight for themselves." Minerva moved to the edge of her chair, her hand reaching out to cover Hermione's own, taking it firmly in her grip, "You _saved_ lives. Never forget that."

oOo

Severus raised his heavy head to the sound of his chamber door opening. His heart heavy as he came to his feet, his tongue twitched to speak but still, he had nothing he could possibly say. As Minerva let the door silently close behind her he felt his chest falling just a bit by the weight in her eyes. His head lowered as she approached, his chest twitching to the weight of her hand over his heart.

"I think it is time you share your scars with her Severus, it is time for her to know the truth about who you are, and all you stand for. Even if you do not understand it yourself. You must tell her all that you have come to know. Even if it scares you." Minerva gave him a hard look, her words hanging heavy in the silence between them before she let her hand fall back to her side. Without so much as a glance back, she calmly made her way towards the exit. Merlin help them all.

Severus had turned to watch her leave, perplexed by her words. She had seen his scars, all of them. How would telling the stories of how they came to be, have any benefit to the situation they now found themselves in? How would sharing just how much blood laid on his hands help wash away the blood that now covered hers? How could the sins of one man bring back the innocence of a child?


	46. Chapter 46

By the time Severus had gathered his courage to re-enter his rooms, he would come in to find Hermione sitting in the window that overlooked the grounds. His brow and jaw were tense as he let the door close a bit heavier behind him than normal, hoping to announce his presence. It didn't so much as garner a turn of her head and thus he moved cautiously closer.

A slow breath left his nose when he came to see her clearly, her head lightly pressed into the cool pane, her eyes closed, arms wrapped around herself no doubt to try and keep off the winter chill that was coming through the glass. It seemed as though the time he had spent pacing his office had given her time to fall into an obviously exhausted rest.

With all the intents of putting her back to bed his hands slipped behind her shoulders, though just as he'd made it halfway, she jumped awake like a rabbit in chase with a fox, "It's just me."

Hermione's eyes were wide but unseeing for a few seconds, her hand that had been ready to grapple falling heavily onto the arm that had taken her back, "Sorry...I was...just thinking..."

Severus carefully pulled his limbs back to his person, taking a seat on the ledge beside her. It wasn't a wide fit but it was comfortable enough, "About?"

"Many things..." Hermione nodded and shifted just a bit to make more room for him, her hands coming around her shins to play with the seam of the dressing gown.

"Such as?"

"Why did you save me?" Hermione leveled her eyes with his, though he'd had his head bowed her question raised it, "There were others...I know...Why me?"

Severus' lips pursed tightly for a long moment, weighing the heaviness of her question. A question he had asked himself repeatedly in the first weeks. A question he had pushed away in time, now coming to the surface to haunt him, "You...you were the only one left...alive..." Honesty was said to be the best policy, even though it wasn't the fairytale answer she was possibly hoping for, it was the only one he could in good conscience give her.

"The others?"

"I buried them..." Severus' breath expanded his chest and his head turned away, "I didn't even know it was you...not at first..."

"Why...why did you keep me?"

"The Dark Lord had found out that you had been taken by the rogue snatchers..." He was sure they'd had this conversation already, yet for some reason, it felt all new, all over again.

"Wormtail...Peter Pettigrew..."

"The man with the metal hand." Severus' jaw twitched with the memory of that man defiling her in his own house, "I led the man to his death...I convinced the Dark Lord that...you were dead...this you know..." Severus glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, "Why do you ask me again?"

"I just wondered...if I ever really had a choice in all of this..." Hermione ran her hands down over her shins, "A choice...the choice we're always meant to have..."

Severus could feel his heart being slowly twisted in a vice, as though she was telling him goodbye. Blaming him for all he'd done to save her life. That every good he'd done for her had in the end, pushed her away from him, "You are not a prisoner here. You are free to leave at any time." Severus made to stand but a strong hand on his arm stopped him from completely coming to his feet.

"I never claimed to be a prisoner," Her hold on him didn't waver, "I just...I don't want to do this alone...I thought I could handle it...but...I..." Hermione slowly released his shirt-sleeve letting him come fully to loom over her, "I can't."

The admission of inability was something Severus knew had rarely passed the woman's lips. He could tell by the tightness in her throat when she spoke as if those words had never previously been included in her vocabulary. His brow furrowed deeply as he tried to understand just what she was asking of him. Had he not given her everything he possibly could?

"You've killed...I...I need you to...teach me...teach me how to...not hate myself so..." Hermione's face pinched, "To make the day rise again..."

"I am hardly the man to give you counsel." Severus shook his head slightly, that had been why he'd gone to fetch Minerva.

"You are exactly the man to give me counsel." Hermione uncurled her legs, turning towards him, "You're the only person who understands the messed up web that we walk...the dangerous choices we have to make...just to ensure that _someone else_ takes another breath..." Hermione came to her feet, closing the space between them, "You're the only one who has a _reason..._ "

A reason, yes he did have a reason. A reason for fighting in this war and the last. But what had possibly possessed him to take such an interest in the health of someone so much his junior?

"A reason..."

"Please..." Hermione rested her forehead against his chest, "You must have a reason..." She closed her eyes tight, she could almost hear the sound of his mind turning in the silence that fell between them.

Severus could see the smiling face that had so haunted his dreams, reminding him of all he had done wrong with his life. All the pain that he so justly deserved. All the anger that built up over his inability to change who he was. How he'd lost his chance to become something better. How he'd let his circumstances dictate his actions instead of being responsible for his own soul.

"I do..." His lips pressed against the crown of her head, it felt freeing to say aloud.

A small smile curled Hermione's lips. As much as she wanted to know what his reason was, it was comforting to know that he had one. The thought of senselessly killing, for no other reason than the fact that one could, an impossible thought to carry. A small nod pulled his lips from the crown on her head and she raised her chin to look into his eyes, "Promise me something? Promise me...that one day...you'll tell me your reason?"

Severus swallowed thickly, Minerva's words coming back into his mind. He wasn't sure he would have the strength to bare such a deep scar. At the same time, he hadn't expected anything that had come to pass since bringing her back to the castle. All of it was well outside of the realm of his predictions. "I will..."

Hermione smiled softly, so beautifully to his words, the darkness that had come to shadow her eyes lifting away ever so slowly. She held his gaze for a long moment, feeling the energy between them shifting once more. No more child and master, but as equals.

oOOo

Hermione sat in Severus' chair, the headmaster's chair. Her eyes turned straight into the portrait that Dumbledore now took residence in. A frame sitting just beside the hearth on the floor, yet to be put back up on the wall. Her fingers ran slowly over the arms of the ancient wood. Her jaw tense, her eyes narrowed.

She wore what she had the day she had been sent out, unwashed. The soot from the cave and the blood that blackened the end of her sleeve all in full few of the man who had been silently regarding her just as she had been regarding him. An hour now they've sat merely staring at the other.

"I will no longer be following your orders." Hermione's words were sharp and cold, her voice absolute, "And neither will Severus."

"That is a bold statement you make, Miss Granger." Albus was cautious.

"You have used him long enough." Hermione knew that if Snape had been anywhere around at that moment, he would have argued with her about seeing reason but to her, it was time enough she started to repay him.

"There are things beyond your understanding at play here-"

"Then enlighten me." Hermione licked her bottom lip, her head tilting just a fraction as she crossed her ankles, "How much blood should I wash my hands in for you?"

"I never asked you to kill anyone-"

"No, you just made sure that I was capable before sending me out into the wastes where the possibility of running into someone _unkind_ was highly probable. Knowing full well that Professor Snape had been dutifully following my requests for power like a beaten lap dog."

"We have all made choices that we regret."

"Do you know what I regret?" Hermione slowly leaned forward, making sure her dark eyes looked straight into his own, "Ever believing in a man like _you_."

Albus could say nothing more in his defense. His face turned sad as he came to his feet inside the portrait, "We are all entitled to our opinions, Miss Granger..."

Hermione sneered turning her head away, her eyes turning out to look out over the office. Sat in such a seat of power, a power secretly wielded while she innocently walked the very halls that sat below her now. How could she have ever barred the moniker of brightest witch of her age and having missed what was now so clearly in front of her?

"Those were very brave words, Miss."

Hermione's eyes turned up to one of the former headmaster's portraits the name plaque too tarnished to read from where she sat, "It had to be said..."

"Aye, it did." the woman in the portrait gave her a kind smile, "I just hope you're ready to carry the weight that comes with them."

"I've carried much worse." Hermione pulled her eyes away from the painting, turning them straight ahead as the handle on the door at the far end of the room turned. The person she had been expecting was surely not the one who had entered. Bright pale blond hair, instead of black came through the doorway and she found a rod going straight down her spine. She knew she couldn't be seen, especially not by Draco bloody Malfoy.

Thankfully for her, he only took a look around the office, a letter worried in his hands before he turned away to leave once more. Her eyes observed the curl in his shoulders, the darkness under his eyes, the way he had a small sway to his step. Hermione had barely taken a step away from the chair she'd been sitting in before he was gone. A curious curiosity, for sure.

Alone once more, Hermione slowly lowered herself back down into the chair. Her mind ever turning with what she had done and what she had yet to do.

oOo

Severus returned to the office by lunchtime to find his chair fully occupied and the woman who occupied it working away as if she'd taken ownership of the space. His brow rose slowly as he came near, his head tilting down to the papers that now covered his desk in organized disarray. "What's all this?"

"Papers."

"Clearly."

Hermione gave him a glaring glance, "I took them from the snatcher before I...left." Hermione had battled away most of the morning inside herself, even after her brief if hostile chat with Dumbledore. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since and had been exceptionally grateful for the change of view in her pensive.

"I see." Severus came around behind the desk, taking a casual glance over them before picking one up at random, "Have you broken the code?"

"Somewhat." Hermione licked her bottom lip pulling over one of the parchments she'd been taking notes on, "They've taken so many..."

"Not quite." Severus' brow ticked at the familiar order of the list, "Not all of these people have been snatched." He put the paper back down on the desk before turning away towards a small wall of cabinets.

Hermione tilted her head watching him obviously look for something, "How do you mean?"

"Did you notice the abbreviations around the names?"

"Of course, M.B. mudblood, P.B. Pure Blood, H.B. Half-blood. It's hardly cryptic." Hermione shifted slightly as he returned.

"Not that, this." Severus pointed to the other side of the page, the left margin, "S, T, D and B. I've seen these marks before." He set down the page he'd retrieved, "Safe, Taken, Dead, Berift. I would imagine that last one no longer stands for its intended abbreviation." He set down the list he had made for the Dark Lord well before the term had begun, the list of names of children who would not be returning to Hogwarts that year for some reason or another.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she pulled the paper closer, already recognizing the pattern in the names, "They're going after everyone who didn't come to Hogwarts..."

"Not everyone." Severus looked out over the mess of papers, "Not everyone is vulnerable or profitable."

"How was I profitable?" Hermione couldn't stop the edge in her tone.

"That isn't what I meant." Severus sneered at her turned words and pushed another bit of paper aside looking for the ledger that must have been there, "Some families will pay for protection against having to get their hands dirty. Others will pay to say they've disappeared. Then there are those who believe they have taken those who will never be found." Severus' smirk curled his lips as he found what he'd been looking for, " There. This a fake list, given to real snatchers to keep them off the scent of those who would be so easily missed."

Hermione took the paper, her eyes looking down the names for the Amelia's. She hadn't a last name but she didn't suspect many to be of the same title, "Here...this is the girl I saved... I'm sure..." Hermione pointed to the line, "S. Amelia, Bouchamp H.B. 15y, S.T.- H.G. 105g."

"Safe to take." Severus took a slow breath, "She probably doesn't have a high enough bounty on her at the ministry, or if she does, someone was willing to pay double."

"Willing to pay double." Hermione felt sick to her stomach, "They are people. She is a human _being_."

"You don't have to tell me." Severus let out a heavy breath through his nose, "They're not just taking girls." Severus pulled the rest of the papers into his hand, "They're taking anyone they can sell, regardless of what the buyers want them for."

"Do recognize any of the initials?" Hermione licked her lips coming to the edge of her seat.

"Possibly...the underworld has grown rather exponentially in the past few years..." Severus shuffled the papers, his brow lining with concern.

Hermione frowned softly, as admirable as the cause was, it didn't seem like something he would be capable of putting any true time into, "Have you heard anything more about Harry or Ron?"

"No." Severus set the papers down heavily on the desk, "Nothing."

Hermione winced at his tone and lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand you." Severus turned away trying to control his temper, "It infuriates me."

"I don't mean to..." Hermione licked her lips turning her head away from his stiff back, "Professor...I just...I need purpose...I need a _reason._ "

Severus let the anger release through his breath, "A reason? I thought you already had one."

"Revenge is not a reason. I understand that now..." Hermione came to her feet cautiously, putting the chair between them, "I...spent a bit of thinking this morning..."

"And?"

"I...I want you...to be my reason."

"Me?" Severus scoffed at her idiocy, turning on his heel, a look on his face as though she'd grown two heads.

"Yes." Hermione raised her head but could not meet his eyes, "I want you."

Before Severus could even begin to stop his tongue his words left his lips with venom, "A man slated to die is no reason."

Hermione's body jerked as he turned out of the office towards their chambers, "Oh no you don't." Hermione's hiss followed him into the room, her hand slamming the door behind them, the action caused him to turn and she was in his personal space well before he could stop her, "Explain yourself. What do you know?"

Severus took a step back to put a respectable distance between them, "I know that this war is my last. That is all I shall tell you." He made to turn away again when her hand grabbed hold of his coat turning him with surprising force.

"No. I deserve answers." Her eyes burned into his, the fight he had worked so hard to reignite inside her turned towards him.

"I owe you nothing." Severus pulled his coat from her grip with a sharp snap of his shoulder. As soon as the words left his mouth, however, he could see how deeply a blow his words had struck.

"No...You don't...I owe you..." Hermione found herself no longer in the fighting mood. The small lift in her spirits that the papers had provided losing its hold over her darker thoughts. She moved past him towards the window, her eyes turning out over the grounds.

Severus sneered at her back, why were women so insufferable? "Are you done playing this game of hot and cold and would you just tell me what you want from me woman? Have I not given you everything a man could possibly give another?"

"Yes. You have." Hermione could see his desperation in the reflection of the glass, the pain of confusion around his eyes, "You have given me everything. You have been brave beyond measure on my account...There is nothing more I should ask from you."

Those were not the words of a foolish school girl, no they were the words of a woman much more complicated than he could ever imagine. Severus found himself once more at a loss, as much as he didn't wish to seek counsel, he found himself without his own mind to be of aid, "Why is my death so important to you?"

Hermione pursed her lips before turning slowly to meet his gaze, "Why is your death so unimportant to _you_?"

"There are some crimes in this world that can not be washed away with warm water."

Hermione's hand twitched before curling tight at her side, her eyes following him as he continued his retreat towards the fireplace. She had verbally and physically trapped him. A dangerous thing for sure. What was curious to her, is why she felt no fear in doing so. Her steps were slow and cautious yet firm. Her eyes watching the emotions play across his face as he looked into the fire. It was like he wanted to tell her but he couldn't find the strength to do so. How powerful must something be to stop a man as strong as he?

It was just as she knelt beside his leg did she suddenly understand. There was only one thing she could possibly think of that would soften the heart of a man so angry at the world as he, "What was her name?"

Severus' jaw twitched in an attempt to keep it shut but ultimately he failed, "Lily."

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction, she knew the name, of course, considering her circle of friends how could she not? She knew that Harry's mother had given her life to save him yet what couldn't connect was how Severus blamed himself for her death. It was the Dark Lord who had cast the spell, not him, yet he sat there as if he had done the deed himself.

"Show me?" Her hand rested lightly over the bone of his knee, she didn't know that the position unnerved him so, to her, it was meant to be of comfort.

Severus' jaw was near to breaking point when Minerva's words came once more through his mind. It was the only card he had left, the only thing that he hadn't sacrificed of himself for her. His hand lowered down and hers came into it without question. A small pull rose her from the floor to that he never wished to see her and his head raised to follow her.

Hermione moved between his knees without question, lowering her body over to bring their eyes level. Her lashes fluttered when his hands rose to take her temples. The world around her turning into beautiful summer fields the likes of which she hadn't felt in what felt like years.


	47. Chapter 47

_Severus ran, as fast as he possibly could. The sound of his boots echoing through the brightly lit halls that had shadowed his youth. He could see her, Lily, just before him. Smiling back at him, her laughter ringing like bells through the empty hall._

 _"Lily! Wait! I can't run as fast as you!"_

 _"With those long legs! It's a wonder I can beat you at all!"_

 _"Lily!" Severus pushed himself harder though it felt as though he was trying to run through pudding. The harder he pushed, the more the world around him pushed back. His heart beat hard against his ribs as she disappeared through the bright light of an archway that he knew somehow lead to the courtyard. He could see her just beyond beside the fountain. Laughing, waiting for him._

 _As soon as his feet passed the threshold the world turned dark. The sky as black as ink, filled with fire and ash of destruction. Severus found himself standing in the ruins of a great battle. Upon grounds he never believed himself to stand. Fire burned all around him but he could not see it over the broken fountain before him. Laid as though fallen like an angel._

 _"Granger..." Severus felt his world spinning, the darkness and flames growing around him, tunneling his path towards the fountain. An eerie wind blew, bringing light to the mask on her face, the blood of make-up dripping down into the black waters beneath. Her hair, her soft curls stretched matted and dripping. Each fall of the drop like a clock ticking down. Her hand that had taken to his scars so kindly, open and unmoving, laying at an impossible angle beneath her stone-held form._

 _Each step felt heavier than the last, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He knew she was not with him anymore. Yet still, foolishly like a child, he believed that he could do something. Anything._

 _It was all his fault._

Severus' eyes snapped open with a choking breath. His hand shot out to the space beside him, normally met with a grunt or groan from the woman who had become a fixture in his bed he only found the coolness of abandoned sheets. Pushing himself up, he looked around the room for wherever she might have gone. First towards the bathroom, then the fireplace, then the window.

It had been three days since he had shown her his reason. Though not completely, he had given her enough to slate her thirst for knowledge, for now. She hadn't said anything after he'd finished. Merely, squeezed his hand and turned away. She'd been exceptionally cowed ever since. Either reading a random book or looking through the papers she'd stolen from the market. She'd not given him any opinions on either.

His feet hit the cold floor, moving towards the office. The one last place to look. When he opened the door his blood ran cold for a moment, nothing but darkness greeted him. He moved far enough to know that she wasn't there either and turned back into their room with haste. Moving towards his closet he pushed through his meager selection of coats to find the one he'd given her. Made for her—there.

His mind began to turn when the smallest of sounds, ticked at his ear. At first, he thought it almost to be himself, then it came again. It took him only a moment to locate the sound to the chest at the foot of the bed. The latches unlocked. His heart sinking back down from his throat he moved closer, pulling open the lid. The sound came again and he knew he'd found her.

Hermione hissed when her hand connected awkwardly on the punching bag she'd been abusing for hours. Unable to sleep, she'd gone into the one place where she felt some sort of comfort. It was odd to her how a confined space felt safe, but she'd stopped questioning it. Acceptance was the key to healing, even if she disagreed with the images her mind produced every night, she could at the very least release the pain they brought in a more productive manner than she had been.

A movement caught her eye and she turned, "I didn't mean to wake you..." Her brow rose at his obvious state of dishevelment, "Are you alright?"

"Why are you down here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Hermione massaged her hand, running her eyes down his chest, bringing a bit of pink to her already flushed cheeks, "Seems like you couldn't either." She took a few more steps. Having worn only a chest compress and her training pants, she could feel his restraint at not looking over her skin, "Care to join me?"

"Hitting a bag of sand?" Severus' jaw twitched.

"It's cathartic." Hermione grinned just a little before taking his wrist, "Come on."

Severus allowed himself to be led closer, the image of her bloody broken body still in the forefront of his mind. Was it prophetic? Or simply his fears of what he'd done to her? It was impossible to tell. His head turned down when she began to wrap something around his hands, forcing them into fists but leaving his fingers free, if not bent.

"Aim with your first two knuckles and you won't break your hand." Hermione smiled softly raising her own to show him what she meant, "Then. Follow through with your hips." Her hands lowered down to his angled waist turning him towards the bag, "And punch."

Severus gave her a small look, nothing that held any heat as she slipped behind him. He'd helped her train of course, though mostly stretching and strength building. She'd kicked his arse one or two times but he'd tried to avoid any physical combat as much as he could. It just wasn't his way.

"What is the purpose of this?"

"To exhaust the muscles so that the mind can no longer think in circles." Hermione chuckled dryly pulling her wand from a catch she had in the back of her pants. Conjuring another bag took only a moment and she found herself standing beside him, "I promise, it helps."

"Right." Severus looked down at his wrapped hands, flexing his fingers slowly before bringing them in tight. He turned his eyes toward the bag before striking out as quick as a viper. A sharp pain ran up his arm and he couldn't stop the look from crossing his face.

Hermione chuckled into the back of her hand, raising her brow at his obvious discomfort, "Did you expect it to be soft?"

"Shut it." Severus rarely resorted to childish language but he couldn't stand the smirk on her lips.

Hermione suppressed her chuckle before raising her own hands, "Do it in groups of three, it'll hurt less." Hermione narrowed her eyes doing just of which she spoke, putting a rather impressive dent into the bag as she hit the same spot with extraordinary accuracy.

A small sneer and a mocking bob of his head before she turned to look at him put his eyes back front. He raised his fists like hers before hitting the bag thrice. His teeth ground when he pulled his hand back. She was a liar.

Hermione lowered her eyes with a grin, moving away from her bag she came to stand beside him, "You're trying to use your entire fist." She pulled his hand back to his side putting her fingers on his two first knuckles, "Imagine a line that runs from your shoulder to the tip of your index finger." Her fingers traced the invisible line, not missing the fact that her finger raised the fine dusting of hair over his arm, "Then, use that line to decide where you want to strike." She pulled his hand out slowly running her own over top, "See how your first knuckle completes the line?"

Severus nodded his head, though his mind was far from focused on her instruction. Still, he was a man of discipline. One more thing for him to master wouldn't be too difficult. He gave her a small shake off his arm before raising his hands again. This time, he heeded her instruction more carefully and found the results to be of night and day. When he lowered his hands he felt a twitch in the muscle of his upper arm.

"Tired already?" Hermione took her place back at her post, pulling out her wand sheath from the pocket of her pants, "I've learned something while being down here during the night." She gave him a cheeky look as she pulled her wand out from behind her and into the sheath.

Severus tilted his head with a raised brow, leaning himself on the punching bag with crossed arms. This was the most he'd seen her smile at him in what felt like weeks. The visage was doing a very good job of removing the sight of blood dripping down her face from his inner eye.

Hermione raised her fists, then with only a small glance—she struck, the bag before her being sent flying into the far corner before exploding with impressive force from the spell that had followed it.

Severus had tried to conceal the jump her strike had elicited but it was in vain. His body went straight as he started to understand just what she had been doing down here all this time, "Wandless magic."

"Wandless indeed." Hermione lowered her hands turning her body back towards his own, "I think I'm tired enough now to sleep..."

"Then let's go to bed." Severus vanished the wraps from his hands with a small wave of his fingers. To say he was impressed would be an understatement but what concerned him was just what she planned to do with her new found ability.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long while." Hermione banished away her own wraps with her wand before slipping it back into its catch. She gave him what could only have been called a woman's come-hither look as she passed, a slow grin ticking at her lips when she felt him come to be her shadow.

"Merlin save us all..." Severus shook his head before making to move. Turning back one more time to look at the destruction she'd left behind.

oOo

Hermione took in a deep breath, the warmth beneath her cheek tickling her senses. Her rest had been blissfully dreamless. Her body too exhausted to do anything else. The slow rise and fall of her pillow began to alert her that the warmth that was running through her frame was not just her own and her eyelashes began to flutter.

Pale alabaster skin, rigid with lines and valleys came into view. Her fingers traced over one of the lines that she had often taken fascination with. The skin of it was so smooth, impossibly smooth, and she could feel the beat of his heart through it. A heavy sigh raised her head and her sleep-heavy eyes looked down at the man still caught inside the Dreamweaver's web.

A small shift of her leg that had settled between his brought it over to the other side of his hip. Her arms pushing her body up to rest over his stomach. She was surprised that she'd made the shift at all without waking him, but she could tell by the full relaxation on his face that he was deeply lost inside the darkness of rest. She had no idea why she had brought herself into such a...provacotive position. It had never once before crossed her mended mind.

He had returned as he had come, shirtless wearing only his cotton sleeping pants. She had put on one of his shirts before she'd crawled beside him. They had gone to sleep apart, but as was the case in recent months, they had found their way into the other's arms.

The warmth of his body between her legs brought a flush down her neck. It wasn't the first time his touch had ignited something carnal inside her but it was the first time where it was her choice to feel it. Her hands moved slowly over his chest, feeling his breath beneath her feather-light touch.

Severus' eyes snapped open as soon as her fingers had reached his throat. His hands coming up to take hold of her arms in a crushing grip, folding her shoulders in on themselves trapping the air in her chest. His brow furrowed in deep confusion at the position he had woke to find them in.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed dumbly for a moment, unable to explain herself. "I uh...was just...getting up..."

"You're a horrible liar..." Severus relaxed his hold with a heavy sigh, pressing his head back into the pillow as she moved off of him.

He pushed his legs over the edge of the bed, his head hanging down into his hands. Hermione, meanwhile, took a seat on her legs watching the muscles of stress wind up like cords over his ribbed back. She knew it had been wrong when she'd done it and the guilt showed exceptionally well on her face, "I'm sorry..."

Hermione let out a small sigh of her own pushing herself from the other side of the bed towards the window. She jumped slightly when the door to the bathroom slammed shut, her eyes filling with tears at the idiocy of her behavior. The idleness of inaction was starting to grate on her nerves. Pulling her to do things that she knew well better than to do.

oOo

Draco closed the blades on the scissors very carefully before picking up a piece of the bifurcated hair that he had kept in his possession so long. Waiting, biding his time and resources so that he could finally brew a proper batch of polyjuice potion. He had had his suspicions about his Godfather's allegiance for some time now but if he was going to challenge a man like that, he'd need to have something to prove.

He had had to bribe the castle elves to gather what he'd needed. That in combination with his slight of hand during potions lessons he'd managed to make a very competent brew. Hiding his actions away in the Slytherin Quidditch locker room as the sport had been banned, no one had been out that way since the term had begun.

Pouring a small bit of the potion into an old shot glass he'd found stashed away in the common room he dropped the hair inside, watching the brew accept it. The amount he'd taken would only keep him changed for at the most fifteen minutes. Enough time for him to take a look at whatever secret Snape was hiding away in his chambers.

A sharp gasp shook his chest when he swallowed down the potion. He forced his eyes towards the mirror as he watched his pale hair turn brown. His broad shoulders crack and shrink. His eyes turned dark, a band of burnt flesh scarring his shifting features. His jaw smoothing changing forming into that of a woman.

"No...Impossible..." Draco's voice quivered in the air as the transformation completed. His clothes that had fit proper, loose around his body. His hands rose to his chest, an instinct really before he turned his head down to look at himself. He had watched her die, he had been sure that night. Her body, laid open by the man who his father had come to deal with. Although, it was now more curious that his Godfather should have appeared and that her hair had been on his robes...

His head rose again, his alien brown eyes narrowing, his slightly pouted lips curved tight, "Granger."

oOo

Hermione pulled the bag that she'd been filling over to the edge of the bed, her actions having been discrete until the man who had been busy in the office came through the door unexpectedly. Her chest puffed up as his brow rose and she turned without guilt on her face though it did weigh in her heart.

"Going somewhere?"

"You said I wasn't a prisoner." Her chin rose, fully expecting the fight that was sure to come.

"I did. That doesn't explain what you are doing now." Severus folded his arms over his chest finding her renewed recklessness refreshing to the soul-crushing introspection that had been plaguing her in the days that had past.

"I won't be going alone." Hermione licked her bottom lip pulling the bag over her shoulder, "You're coming with me."

Severus snorted coming from the doorway, "In what dream have you caught yourself in?"

"Not physically of course." Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the office. She'd fully dressed but hadn't yet put on the make-up over her face. Having decided that using a magical glamour could have its downsides, she decided to switch to more muggle means. She'd kindly asked the house elf that had tended to her in his absence to find whatever she could and bring it to the office knowing that Snape didn't like them about in the chambers.

"Must you speak in riddles?" He followed her of course, his curiosity leading his feet if nothing else.

"I've made something." Hermione smiled when she saw the small make-up box sitting on the corner of his desk. She pulled her bag into his chair before reaching into her cloak pocket to pull out a small ear cuff and ring, "I hope I got the size right." She leaned on the edge of the desk showing him the ring.

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to speak with you and for you to speak with me." Hermione held out her hand for his after slipping the cuff over her ear. A serpent by design, the tail curled around the shell, two small emerald eyes shining against the silver. When he put his hand in hers, she showed him the ring she'd made, a simple band with a small red stone inlaid inside. It had been quite a feat but she'd managed.

She raised his hand up, pushing his fingers apart with her own before pushing the band around the middle, a soft smile curling her lips when it fit perfectly. The moment was broken when the door to the office slammed open, the charm that had been meant to warn of visitors ringing too late to be of use. Severus moved quick, coming to stand in front of her despite the wall of illusion he'd had in place.

"Draco?"

"You're a right bastard." Draco had his wand already drawn, pointed yet trembling, "I now know the words you have put into my head are lies."

Severus' brow furrowed, it was clear the boy was upset, but his mind was bouncing erratically; it was hard for him to get a clear picture as to what had upset him this time. His wand did slip into his hand but he knew he had to tread very carefully. There was always a possibility that the Dark Lord had sent him to test his loyalties.

"You were there that night." Draco tapped his finger hard against his own temple, "I can see you so clearly now."

Severus let the breath leave his chest, his wand resting against his arms that he crossed, "That is not a secret."

"Ah, yes. Father was very mouthy about it. But what I couldn't get out of him was the reason we would have seen you there." Draco continued his advance, his pale face flushed with his anger.

"You seem to have acquired your father's thick skull and your mother's tongue, not an admirable combination." The draw of his voice made the woman behind the veil chuckle.

"How many have you bought? Do you know what the Dark Lord will do to you? To know _whom_ you bought?" Draco was stopped in his path by the man who he had come to accuse. His head nearly level with the man's own. His sharp blue eyes falling into the darkness of his former mentor.

Severus' jaw twitched with the mere stupidity of the child before him. What he had thought might have been a test by the Dark Lord was simply the simpers of a child who did not understand anything about the world around them. How he wanted to lower the veil himself and show him, how useless his crusade was. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the honor.

Draco hit the floor with a heavy thump, his wand clattering against the stone before rolling under Hermione's boot that had come to stop its path, "Seems I should make myself scarce for a while."

"Quite." Severus sighed heavily, frowning deeply at the unconscious blond.


	48. Chapter 48

oO December Oo

Hermione crouched low, standing on top of one of the many houses on the dingy snow-covered street. Night was quickly falling over the sleepy town, only those safe and warm inside the town pub about. Well, not entirely. Hermione moved just a bit farther, her steps silenced as well as magically gripped to the tiles in which she moved. Her eyes trained towards the far end as she watched two dark figures moving onto the main street.

She had found Ron and Harry almost two weeks after she'd set out to do so. Starting in Hogsmead, her keen ears and sharp eyes had picked up all the clues she'd needed from the various windows and roofs she'd found to be her whispering post. She really thought she should have warned Fred and George that they should add some wards to the upper levels of their shop but as she'd soon realized their foes were not as cunning as she.

She had bided her time for Harry and Ron to make their way out of the safe-house. Not wanting to lead anyone who might have been lurking in her shadow to them without making very sure she was completely alone. Then again, she was never _completely,_ alone. A small smile curled her lip as her inner focus turned from her observations to the soft voice that had been reading to her for the last hour.

"Professor?" Her voice was just a whisper on the wind, but it didn't need to be loud for him to hear her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Can you read me a fairy tale? A magical one?" Hermione slipped behind the soot stack, turning her head carefully around the edge still very much alert despite her request.

"Anything in particular?"

"Anything will do." Hermione had so much enjoyed his voice whispering in her ear. Nearly every night, when he'd been able, he had read to her. Anything and everything, whatever he had been researching or merely reading to ease his own mind. She'd not once complained about the subject nor made any requests, until now.

Miles away, locked in a tall tower, Severus came to his feet closing the book he had been reading with a soft snap. Weeks now, he'd gone to bed alone. A small return to his normal life. To say it was not without its challenges would have been an understatement. He had often enough woken in a small panic when he'd found his bed empty, only to remember that the girl who he'd fought to shelter, had made her own choice to leave.

He hadn't stopped her, as she had every right to leave though they had had very strong words before she'd left. The first few nights he had waited for the call that would lead to his death, having bitterly given up on fulfilling his own mission. The sour taste of failure was something he was often familiar with, and though it pained him greatly to know that his entire life was a waste, he prepared himself to die with as much honor as possible.

Then, three days after he had watched her go, she spoke to him through the magical ring she had left behind. Asking him if he had plans to read that evening, that if he were to do so, that he do so aloud. At first, he'd not given her a response. His throat too tight with emotions he could hardly name let alone understand. It had been two days after she'd made her small request, that he'd obliged. Of course, he'd been watching her in the mirror, wanting to prepare himself for when his world would come crashing down. It had never come.

Severus took a slow breath, looking through the titles left behind by his predecessors. His fingers trailed over long worn spines before pulling out a smaller tome. With only a small glance over the cover, he returned to his chair. A soft sigh passed his nose as he crossed his long legs. He had become somewhat of an adviser in the recent weeks. Helping her to identify those she'd run into.

She'd left well enough alone as far as trying to take on snatchers that were still inside the Dark Lord's influence. So long as they hadn't had any prisoners with them, she'd wisely let them be on their way, though not without gathering crucial information. She was like a second set of eyes and ears, senses of which he could not expend. She was the body in the field that Dumbledore had lacked for years. It was true that Severus had the Dark Lord's audience but it would have been a fool's move to speak of everything he was to do with him. Many of the smaller matters did not concern him, not anymore.

Hermione smiled even wider when his voice warmed the space that had been slowly building in her heart. There was something to be said about the phrase, 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'; she too had felt a sort of heavy loss in her extended absence though she was much more understanding as to what it meant.

She wouldn't have called it love, not by its traditional definition but there was something there. Admiration came to mind, as well as deep respect. While her body certainly had other desires, she was not controlled by its urges anymore. Something she found relief and some concern with. She wasn't even sure if she could ever love a man in such a way, though if she were honest with herself, she would be willing to take the chance of finding out on him.

"What could be so important here...?" She mumbled only to herself, trying not to interrupt the soft voice whispering in her ear, though he did pause she didn't wait for his actual response. Instead, she moved onto the top of another house, this one overlooking a small grave-yard that looked centuries old.

She'd kept her distance, not daring to risk exposing herself to them. She'd watched them make camp, impressed with Harry and Ron's concealing spells. Their small comments to her, had warmed her heart. They had her diary, she'd learned and they had finally taken it upon themselves to read and learn without her constant weight on their shoulder. It was a wonderful sight as it was disheartening. She wasn't needed anymore. Not by them. They had finally grown.

Hermione pursed her lips when the voice that had been accompanying her went silent. Her attention pulled away temporarily from Harry and Ron who'd begun to walk about through the tombstones, "What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Godric's Hollow."

Severus had slowly relaxed his vigil on her over time, having other tasks to attend to. One of which was a blond haired pain in the arse who had made the days leading to the term break rather difficult. His memory modification spell had taken hours, nearly all of the night he'd come to accuse him. It had to be done carefully, with the utmost attention to detail and without flaw. He'd taken to keeping a tight watch over the boy in the time that had passed, ensuring that his spell had rightfully taken hold. It had.

He'd brought the mirror into his rooms, finding comfort in watching her fall asleep even though he knew he could never be with her, making sure her back was covered while she rested was one of the ways he found himself to be useful. She'd done well to protect herself, sleeping high in the trees, making a sort of cot out of the branches before using the spells he guided her through to conceal her presence.

"You can't be there."

"Why not?" Hermione felt herself grow still, her body lowering down even further to ensure she wasn't seen, though her other senses were beginning to heighten.

The voice on the other end of the connection went silent again, a small warming of her ear telling her that it had been canceled. Her teeth ground, the only reason he'd ever removed his ring was that he'd been summoned. The first time it had happened, she'd thought he'd left her on her own. Angry and broken-hearted, she'd almost returned to the castle. It was only a tiny voice inside her head that begged for her patience did she stay her course.

A small huff left her nose and she turned to go further down the row, her path, however, was cut short when she came across a house that stood in permanent disrepair. Her brow furrowed as to the why, when two sets of footsteps gathered her attentions.

"This is where they died..." Harry's voice was soft, choked thick with tears he refused to let fall. His eyes looking out over the fence that kept memorial over his once childhood home.

Hermione's heart beat a little heavier as she looked on from the shadows at her friend's heavy-hearted face. Her own mirroring the pain that was so clear across his features. How she wanted to pull him into a hug, to tell him that it would be alright, that this war would end, that the man who had done this crime would be brought to justice. It hurt her in ways deeper now, as she had no family to call her own. She had no one to embrace her, to call her their own. To share her blood.

A shuffling sound caused all of their youths heads to turn down the street, where an elderly woman was slowly making her way towards the pair on the street. The hair on the back of Hermione's neck rose and she slipped her wand tight into her palm. If there was to be a fight, she would not stand by to let this sacred place become defiled any further.

Waiting until Harry and Ron had chosen to follow the woman's silent bid, she backed herself up on the roof and pulled her cloak out behind her, a whispered and well practice spell turned the cloth into black wings and she took a silent run. Using another spell to give her lift, she glided over the gap to the other side of the street landing with practiced ease. A shake of the fabric returned it to its original form and she quickly made to follow.

It was just as she landed on the house just in front of the one Harry and Ron had entered when several cracks of apparation from the far end of the street caught her attention. She moved cautiously around the chimney, looking down the snow-covered lane. Her heart began to be just a bit faster when the four dark figures took formation, covering the path completely.

"How long do we need to wait?" A cool aristocratic voice that was easily identified as that of Lucius Malfoy.

"We only attack if the Dark Lord's trap fails." Another easily recognizable voice, cold as the ice that covered the stones—Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione could feel her heart beginning to pound faster. She didn't need the other two to speak to know who had joined them. Despite their faces being covered by the silver masks of death, she knew who had come to their aid. Her eyes lowered to the man standing just behind on Bellatrix's right, his dark hair and clothes unmistakable.

As if guided by the fates alone, her dark eyes met with his. Even from beyond the mask, she could feel his soul reaching out to her own. She knew this was the reason why he had suddenly left her, what he had been so fearful of since she'd left. He'd never spoken a word, but he hadn't needed to. She had been able to hear it in his voice when he'd argued with her to stay. He hadn't known for sure that their paths would cross, that her loyalty to him would have to be betrayed, for the greater good.

A choice had to be made, one that could potentially bring one of the biggest turning points in the war to date. Hermione knew it, Severus knew it. The question was, who was going to move first?

Hermione ground her teeth against the inside of her cheek turning her eyes cautiously away from the group standing sentry at the end of the street and towards the house that held Harry and Ron. She could see some sort of dim light inside, as well as shadows but despite her extended senses, she could hear nothing. If she was going to act, she'd have to do it perfectly, flawlessly.

Her mind was turning in every possible direction, and though she could feel the weight of his eyes upon her, she knew her time to decide was running out. Flee, or fight. Protect herself and Snape or risk it all and reveal herself to Harry and Ron. It seemed like such a black and white choice but with all things she'd learned in this life, there was always a third option.

Another glance back towards the group that had now begun to circle in on itself, she made her move. Spreading out her cloak as she had before and with a charm to cloak her further, she pushed off of the roof, gliding across the street. As she landed, she checked that her flight had been without witness before she quickly slipped behind the back of the house and further into the safety of its shadow.

"What was that?" Bellatrix had heard a rather large thump, her head turning back just in time to miss Hermione's landing, her black eyes narrowed.

"Probably just the snow Bella." Lucius let out a heavy sigh, carelessly throwing a glance in the direction of the sound before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Probably?" Bellatrix mocked his lazy tone before flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was the only one who didn't wear a mask, as she didn't care who saw her face. Let her visage bring nightmares to all those who would dare to stand in the Dark Lord's way.

"We must be patient. It wouldn't do us well to risk the Dark Lord's plan with recklessness." Severus' low voice seemed to bring the insane witch down just a touch but he knew he couldn't hold her back for long. He only prayed that Granger had decided that her life was more valuable than his and had already fled to the safety of Hogwarts.

Bellatrix made a face, mouthing his words with a childish sneer before turning her eyes back down the street. Her own senses were tingling, whispering that something was different than before, but her eyes failed to tell her what she was missing.

Narcissa moved just a step closer to her husband, her bright blue eyes looking to Severus from behind her mask. She'd been unwell for months, ever since she'd received a rather brutal lashing for her husband's failure. Despite what aid Severus had be able to give her, she was still not at her best.

Hermione pressed her hand over her heart forcing it back into her chest. It had been a risk but it had been measured. With a thick swallow and a slow deep breath to bring her mind center, she pressed her back against the decaying wood before carefully turning her face into the frost covered window. A deep pain pressed into the beat of her heart when she took an instant sight of Ron.

His red hair and dirty face turned towards her if only just, looking at something obscure. A sound pulled his attention away and he was gone from sight, moving further into the cluttered house. Hermione snarled slightly at how oblivious he was to the dangers lurking just beyond the door and she looked to the heavens for strength.

Another courage building pause turned her toward the door leading from the back garden. Her wand pressed into the heel of her hand as she released the lock. With all the stealth of a shadow, she moved inside, pressing the door silently closed behind her. A small tug brought her hood down over her face, further concealing her into the darkness that seeped from every corner.

The house was chilled, but not so much that her breath gave away her position. It was with great cat-like grace that she managed to move through the kitchen, stacked high with disarray, before making it to the hallway. Her dark eyes glittered like a ghost through the darkness. Her body completely concealed by her cloak. She was only ten steps away from her childhood friend. She could actually smell the horrid cologne he had taken to wearing in their fifth year.

The creak of the floor overhead told her where Harry must have gone but she didn't dare to move until Ron had turned to follow. As expected, he'd not even looked up when he'd turned towards the landing, his eyes looking over the mounds and mounds of books left on either side. She could have been anyone, and yet he did not sense another's presence. It was a miracle to her how he had lived this long.

As he neared the halfway point, her feet began to move. Her throat felt thick, as though someone was holding their hand tight around it. She wanted to cry out, to call his name, hear him call her own. How long had it been since she'd heard her name? Her first name? Did she even recognize it as her own anymore? It was an odd thought to have in the middle of all that was taking place, yet still, it pressed between her temples.

Just as her feet had brought her to the landing, a sharp cry and a dangerous crash shook the entire house. Her movement was swift, bringing her right onto the second-floor landing in a few short jumps.

She moved without thought, driven by the pure instinct to preserve life. Her hand took a sharp and shocking hold of the back of Ron's shirt, sending him backward with a startled yelp and wide eyes of surprise. Her pull sent him tumbling down the stairs with impressive force as she took his place. Her eyes flared wide and filled with red.

"Harry!" Ron's voice broke as he collided clumsily on the stairs.

Harry was scrambling back on his hands and feet, his head dumbly turning towards her instead of the snake that had begun to rear up from the decaying body of Mrs. Bagshot. Hermione sneered at him, her face that of an animal, a demon. She was sure he thought that she was there to kill him, his eyes wide, face as pale as the snow that covered the streets.

Her spell left her wand without a word, ricocheting off of the enchanted snake, exploding the room and the floor sending Harry down below and marking her a target. She could hear Ron scrambling to pull Harry out of the debris, their shouts of alarm, of confusion nothing but muffled sounds as Hermione jumped the gap. With her dagger in hand, she landed with a hard blow across the serpent's maw. The loud hiss and black smoke of her connection making the air thick.

Voices from all around began to fill her world, closed in on all sides. She snarled, chest heaving as the snake reared back again to strike. It was a brilliant dodge by any standards, but her footing was lost in the process bringing her against the weak years-worn glass of the window overlooking the street. Another brilliant dodge, just barely, sent the snake tumbling through the glass, its cool body gliding across her throat as it passed.

More shouts, and an explosion of wood rocked her world, sending her for a small retreat further into the house. Clamoring over the debris she'd already created, Hermione could feel her world growing dark around the edges, her ears ringing. She had but one chance to keep them from advancing. One chance.

Only a few panting breaths left her chest before she took off, pushing herself through the blood and papers that littered the floor. She shielded her head as she crashed through the remains, the glass raining down over her form like crystal. A roll landed her hard over the edge of the first floor roof. Her body instantly pushing itself back right.

Confusion and argument filled the street below, and it was in that moment that she pulled her cloak upward. It's large transformed wings lifting her feet from the tiled roof. Sending her partially soaring, partially falling towards the cobblestone below. She landed on bent knee, the bone cracking hard into the stone and sending out a small tremor alerting everyone who had come to the house with ill-wish to her presence.

As she raised her head, she found herself mere paces away from Bellatrix, the witch's wild bloodthirsty eyes instantly narrowing on her own. First in confusion, then with interest then finally with the thirst for blood. Bellatrix's own devilish smile was greeted in kind, the black painted face showing the whites of their teeth, like a lion prepared to lunge.

Severus could feel his entire world coming to a sharp and jolting stand-still. His eyes wide behind his mask, then a small imperceptible nod, a small flick of her eyes in his direction told him what he had feared. She was prepared to fight, to die. Without revealing either of them.

"After the boys! Cissy get Nagini back to our master! This one is mine." Bellatrix found an almost sick fascination with the woman who had slowly begun to rise. As though their thirst for blood was one and the same. It would be a pity to kill someone so much like herself.

Lucius followed the direction without question, his hand catching Severus' arm as he ran past towards the back of the house.

"And what do they call you, then?" Bellatrix licked her bottom lip, almost tasting the blood that was about to be spilled, fluttering in the air.

Hermione raised her chin, her eyes not on the wild woman before her but just beyond her shoulder. When Severus finally moved, her eyes turned back to the black haired woman, the only response to her question was a small flick of her dagger, sending the blood that coated it's blade into the snow.

Bellatrix let out a raucous cackle, her eyes filled with the joy of the hunt. Oh yes, she hadn't had a proper challenge since she'd rejoined her master. She would bathe in the blood of her foe before the nights end and carry her head to his feet in her victory.

Hermione had only a second to react, her eyes narrowing as she cast off the first of a series of spells that preceded the woman's advance. The thick haze of smoke and sound of exploded stone turned her world small. Her body turned, agile and quick changing their positions through a small haze before she began her own barrage.

It was like a dance of swords, wands in one hand, cursed daggers in the other. Bellatrix had gone easy at first, wanting to toy with her prey, draw out her scream so that she could have wonderful dreams of its sound. It had quickly turned more serious when the witch had gotten in her own attack, leaving a rather nice cut along her flawless skin. She could smell her own blood as she continued to close the distance between them. Her dagger now joining her wand in her attack.

Hermione hissed when Bellatrix turned their ranged combat into a grapple, the deranged woman's clawed hand taking hold of her hood, ripping it back before taking a tight hold of her hair bearing her throat. Taller than she, Hermione could smell death on her breath as the wild eyes looked so directly into her own. Searching for answers she would not find.

It was in the second of embrace that Hermione's dagger had found it's hold, pushed with all the strength she had left inside her into the woman's hip. The wild eyes that had sought to devour her whole went wide as the pain registered. Her body turned warm as Bellatrix released her to stagger back, her hand clutching at her side that painted the stones.

A sharp cough bent Bellatrix in half, her breathing heavy as Hermione took the chance. Not choosing to wait around for the outcome of her strike, her blood covered hand clutched tight to her pin, and in an instant, she was gone. Smoke in the wind.


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione had made her way as fast as she possibly could towards the safety of his rooms, not knowing who might follow her. Her heart was threatening to explode her skull but the adrenaline of her survival gave her the power to move. A harsh cough preceded her through the doorway as the warm air of the room burned her chest. Her hand fell heavily on the door as she pushed her way through. The normally short path having taken neer ten minutes. It was just as she made to turn to close the door that the fireplace in the office flared green.

"Severus..." Her whispered words barely passed her lips before she'd pushed herself back from whence she'd come, "Professor!"

Severus had barely had a chance to raise his head before cold snow-covered arms were wrapped around his stooped shoulders. His head reared back just as her lips pressed hard into the bone of his cheek and her fingers—chilled to the bone—wove their way into his hair.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was tight, and there was a small cut just over his brow that was bubbling with blood. Overall, he didn't look too worse for wear.

"Of course it's me!" Hermione stumbled back just a little as her heart cracked. He'd pushed her aside, quite physically, "Who else would be in your office?"

Severus could hear the tone of hurt in her voice but he didn't have time to waste on silly emotions. He had only a small window of time to search his stores for something that would keep Bellatrix alive, "What did you put on your dagger? A poison? A curse?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, her hand coming to hold her waist for support as she moved to follow him, "A curse..."

"What does it do?" Severus was pulling out a variety of potions, his tone sharp and focused.

"Uh... it burns the skin...and organs if its left inside."

Severus gave her a somewhat fearful look over the edge of the door to his cabinet. How he'd underestimated this witch entirely, "Right...burn salve..."

"Why are you...?" Her question trailed off when she suddenly realized why he was in such a rush, "You can't. You can't!"

"I have no choice. If she dies tonight, we _all_ die." Severus dropped his potions into a bag he'd pulled from inside, "She's not just an insane homicidal pain in the arse, she's the Dark Lord's ear. Some would even dare say he cares for her, in his own twisted way."

Hermione fell back against the door frame as he passed, his hand running over her stomach making her head suddenly feel light, "You'll return?"

Severus paused by his desk, his brows furrowing when he actually finally looked at her properly, "I will."

"I'll wait for you..." Hermione offered him a small smile, holding her waist just a bit tighter, "I promise."

Severus pursed his lips and nodded his head in reverence to her words. As he stepped into the fireplace, a small but very important observation ticked at the back of his brain. His eyes shifted down to look at the fresh blood that was drying in his palm. It wasn't his own. The fire turned green just as his eyes rose back to the corner where he'd left her. Alone. Injured. Possibly dying.

Severus stepped through to a sound that—if he were to be honest with himself—he found great pleasure in. Bellatrix screamed in pain as her sister tried in vain to get her to hold still.

"Remove her clothes, you daft woman." Snape came to the lounge with a sharp scowl, noticing that Lucius was being tended to Draco making his worry over his memory charm relax just a touch.

"What so you can see what a _real_ woman looks like?" Bellatrix spit at his feet, before letting out another snarl of pain.

"How can you expect to be treated if I can't get to your wound?" Severus pulled over an ottoman from across the room while Narcissa tried her best to help him do what needed to be done. Unfortunately, Bellatrix was even more unstable when she was in pain.

"Get off me!" Bellatrix's blow to Narcissa's cheek made the entire room echo.

"You're worse than a child." Severus pulled his wand sending ropes around the lounge to hold her down, "I couldn't care less what you've got under your robes but if you'd rather die in agony I would be happy to oblige."

Bellatrix seethed against the binds that held her, her eyes closing tight as another round of fire rolled through her blood, "I'm going to kill her! Rip her insides out through her nose and wear them as a belt!"

"Charming visual." Severus banished away the wild witch's clothes, exposing pale scar worn flesh to the dim lights of the room. His brow furrowed at the large growing circle of black flesh and the blood that continued to bubble up through the hole. He bared his teeth as he tried to think of the proper spells all the while ignoring the wild ramblings of the enraged witch.

"What do you need Severus?" Narcissa had her handkerchief pressed to her bloody lip, her eyes bent with worry.

"Clean clothes, bandages. What of the snake?"

"I took her straight to our Lord...she will survive." Narcissa turned herself on her knees, calling for one of their numerous house-elves.

Severus let out a small breath, at least some of the fates were on their side. He'd read in Granger's journal her theory that the snake had been one of the many Horcruxes the Dark Lord had made for himself. As much as he wanted to see the man dead, he could say that Nagini's death would have sent the man on full attack, well before they were ready.

"Bite down on this." Severus made a stick of wood out of thin air and shoved it into Bellatrix's still running mouth, "This is going to hurt."

Bellatrix snarled around the wood and thumped her head back into the chair. Severus' shoulders relaxed marginally to the silence that followed and he pressed his wand firmly into her sweaty skin. With only a glance towards Bellatrix's face, he whispered the spell that would cut away the infected skin and muscle.

He knew he could have knocked her out, he knew it would have been a lot easier for all of them but the sadistic side of his mind stayed his course. His wand pressed deeper as he cut away a large circle of skin around her hip. Narcissa assisted the cut by pressing the newly fetched gauze into the muscle left behind. It was obvious by her face turning green that she was not a woman with a thirst for blood like her sister.

"A little more..." Severus spoke to Narcissa, his eyes only briefly flicking upward when Bellatrix's body gave a small jerk. The pain so immense even she was unable to remain conscious.

"What happened!?" The doors to the drawing room slammed open with furious vigor. The Dark Lord's ominous aura filling the room in seconds.

"M-y Lo-." Lucius never got to finish his sentence as he was struck down before he'd even fully made it to his feet, his body caught by Draco who lost his hold from the sudden shock of the strike, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Severus!?"

Severus snarled slightly, thankfully the act was hidden behind his dark hair as he pulled his wand up, taking away the blackened skin with it, "We were attacked, My Lord."

"They are children! Children bested my best warriors! What does that say of me?!" A large explosion rocked the floor and Severus shielded his head from the debris.

"It wasn't Potter, My Lord." Narcissa pressed another cloth into her sister's stomach, "There was another. More powerful. We were taken by complete surprise."

"Another?" Voldemort's temper ebbed, but only just as he came around to look at Bellatrix, "The order?"

"Doubtful." Severus glanced at Narcissa for only a moment before taking some salve onto his fingers, "Unless they've started to take pages from our book on Dark Magic."

Narcissa lowered her head as she pulled away the gauze, though she did dare to glance up at Voldemort from beneath her lashes.

"A cursed blade?" Voldemort took another belated step, his red eyes narrowing.

"Yes, My Lord. Bellatrix will live however, it didn't strike deep enough to do any lasting damage." It was a partial lie, she would be in pain for some time but his own intervention had spared the wicked woman from her well-awaited grave.

"Witch or Wizard?"

"Witch, My Lord. Brown hair..." Narcissa had only caught a glimpse through all the chaos, "She paints her face..."

Voldemort sneered and pointed his wand at the prone witch on the bench, "Innervate!"

Bellatrix's body jerked awake with a painful scream that caught in the back of her throat. Her eyes wide and unfocused as she pulled against her bonds. She had only a second to tilt her head down, a salty insult on her lips before the Dark Lord had entered her mind. Ravaging through every second of their encounter in moments.

Severus held his breath, one that could have very well had been his last. He scrambled to orient his own thoughts through the chaos that he was almost sure was about to ensue. When the Dark Lord pulled free of Bellatrix's mind he could feel the weight of his eyes on his head and with all the bravery he had left inside him raised his head to meet his gaze. There was a tense silence where he could feel the Dark Lord pushing inside, rummaging through his own memories, his emotions.

"You have met this woman before?"

"I have heard whispers, My Lord...nothing more."

"And you sought fit to hide this information?"

"I didn't see it relevant at the time..." Severus knew he was speaking with borrowed breath.

"It is relevant _now!_ "

"M-y Lord...I know it to be...incredibly selfish...but perhaps we can kill Severus after...he fixes me?"

Voldemort would have killed her on the spot if he hadn't admired her thirst for blood as much as he did. Daring to interrupt him was a mistake no one ever made twice. Instead, he let out a slow breath through the slits of his nose and pulled himself back straight, "We shall discuss this. If you are hiding anything from me, it would be in your best interest to divulge it then."

Severus closed his eyes for only a brief moment before turning them back down to the now panting witch in front of him. She may have just saved and condemned him all in the same breath but at least it gave him the precious time he needed to organize his memories into something believable. It was precious time he would not waste.

oOOo

Hermione hissed at her reflection, her body turned so she could see the large gash that made its way mere centimeters from her spine down to her hip. She was just happy that she'd decided to shower otherwise she was sure she would have missed it entirely. Her adrenaline had been so high that she hadn't felt a single thing until she'd started to come back down and that hadn't begun until she had started to remove her clothes.

The spells that Severus had used to protect her clothing had done an amazing job at keeping anything she hadn't successfully countered from doing any lasting damage to her person. Even the cruciatous curse that she'd barely been able to dodge had only felt like a mere pressure when it had struck her arm. Thankfully, Bellatrix wasn't too keen on striking in the same place twice or she was sure she would have lost more than a chunk of skin to her blade.

She had thanked all the fates that Severus had left his potion's cabinet open. She'd taken a fair share of pain potions as well as a salve to help staunch the bleeding but she was no mediwitch. She could already feel the bandage becoming a bit soft from the blood that continued to bleed through. Her body was becoming heavier but nearly an hour had passed since she'd seen Snape leave and she knew she had to do something to bide her time.

The sticking charm in place, she turned herself slowly on the stool she'd taken from beside the shower. A few deep breaths rose her head to her own face and she found herself completely exhausted. It was by will alone that she pulled over a washcloth; wetting it with water from her wand, she began to scrub gently at her face, wiping away the blood, sweat, and makeup.

By the time she finished, her eyes were becoming impossible to keep open. Though she desperately wished to shower, she was sure she'd fall asleep on her feet if she dared and thus decided that a proper nights rest in a soft warm bed was the only cure for her current state. Pulling herself up from the stool, she summoned one of his long-sleeved shirts from the hamper in the corner of the room and slipped it over her frame before magically banishing away her slacks.

A very laborious shuffle into the bedroom brought her to the bed, where she crawled over the covers without care. Darkness took her near instantly, her arms and legs sprawled sideways over the bed as her face buried deep into his pillow. His scent lulling her to sleep in seconds.

oOo

Severus stepped through the fireplace with a heavy groan, his hand held tight to his chest as he struggled to breathe. His silver tongue had spared him his life but not his body as the Dark Lord sought retribution for their spectacular failure in capturing Potter. There was no question to him that if Granger hadn't intervened the trap that had been laid would have gone completely different than it had. He was almost certain that the slip of a witch had just saved the entire wizarding world.

His curse of choice had thankfully been the cruciatous. While not a pleasurable curse by any standards, it saved his body from losing too much blood to make his retreat back to the castle impossible. The fury of the spell he'd endured made walking an incredible chore. His legs and arms spasmed with every step but he kept his strength.

When his hand pushed open the door to his rooms he was almost certain his sacred space had been ransacked in his absence and while the thought did spark a bit of adrenaline, the small puddles of blood that led from where he stood towards the bathroom reminded him very quickly that he was no longer alone.

Like a kick to the arse by a full bred mule. He pushed himself through the frame, suddenly re-energized he followed the path of the discarded cloak, potion vials, and blood to the center of the room before having a mind to look towards the bed. What he saw made his heart beat just a bit harder in his chest.

"Miss Granger?" The woman on the bed did not stir to his call, her body laid flat over the sheets all he could make out through their softness was the very slow rise and fall of her back. It was enough to keep his thoughts somewhat straight as he turned his body towards her. As he neared, he could make out a dark stain that had spread out over his stolen shirt.

"Miss Granger?" He had known she'd been injured he just hadn't wanted to admit to himself that he'd chosen the witch who'd done the deed over her.

A low groan passed her lips before her head slowly rolled towards him, her brows furrowing. Taking it as a good sign, he pushed himself up onto the platform before taking a cautious seat on the edge of the bed. His hand was heavy with a small tremor as he pushed her hair back from her face and neck before he pressed two fingers into her pulse. Slow, but steady.

"Professor...?"

"Yes...it's me..."

"I...I waited..." Hermione dragged her hands that had fallen beside her head slowly down towards her chest, raising her heavy head with even heavier eyes, "Are...are you alright?"

"I'll be fine..." His hand ran down the center of her back, "Where are you hurt?"

"My lower back...I tried to...but I'm not so good..." Hermione let her head fall back down, her eyes lazily turning towards his face.

"Let me look..." Severus could see where she was hurt, but having her speak to him was more comfort than any diagnostic spell.

"Mm..." Hermione let out a slow breath relaxing back down as the shirt she'd been wearing came away.

Severus was quite sure he'd seen enough blood to last him a lifetime, even still he knew he needed to make penance for having left her to fend for herself. When he lifted away the gauze, he could see the remains of the blood clotting salve she'd tried to use and found himself puzzled as to why her wound was still bleeding. He was very sure it had nothing to do with the quality of his brewing and knew he'd have to look for the cause elsewhere.

Hermione let out a small moan when his hands ran up her sides, what he was checking for she couldn't be sure but she didn't resist when he pushed her arms up near her head, his fingers moving under her arms. A small giggle tickled the back of her throat when he pressed his fingers into the crease but she did her best to stay still.

Severus pressed his fingers carefully, trying to feel if her lymph nodes were swollen, though her squirming made it somewhat difficult and the small trimmer in his hands made him unsure, he could definitely feel something. A poison perhaps? He'd give her a bezoar to be sure, he wouldn't put it past Bellatrix to put something on her blade to make her opponents suffer.

"I need you to sit up, I'm going to give you a bezoar."

"But I was cut..." Hermione didn't even think about her nudity as she heavily pushed herself onto her side.

"I'm aware, but the salve to staunch the bleeding isn't working as it should." Severus could feel a small flush rising over his cheeks at her complete lack of modesty in his presence. A reaction he wasn't even sure he was aware of making until it had happened.

"Oh...I see..." Hermione grinned ever just so as he pushed himself off of the bed. She licked her bottom lip slowly more than aware of what her shift had done to him. It was the first human reaction she'd gotten out of him since their time together. It was...interesting.

"What other potions did you take?" Severus called the bottles that she'd dislodged from the floor and back into their proper places while he pulled out a small jar of bezoars.

"Uh...green one, three of the little blood replenishers and a-uh pain reliever..." She couldn't remember all their names at present, her mind stuck on his reaction to her nudity and what promise that might hold for them in the future.

Severus gave her a raised brow at her lack of eloquence but didn't press it for now. He took out an orange potion for himself, taking the entire lot down in one hard cough of a swallow. A hard shake rolled down his frame before he could feel his control returning to his limbs. It was temporary of course but it would get him through the worst of it.

"Here." Severus offered out the bezoar before turning towards the bathroom to get more gauze. The small droplets of blood that had led there had become larger over the cream tiles before creating a rather large pool where she must have sat for a long while. He would have never admitted it to anyone how much it pained him to see it, he couldn't even raise his own eyes to his reflection.

A sharp turn brought him to his medicine cabinet where he pulled out everything he would need to get her through the night. He just hoped the bezoar did its job. Bellatrix wasn't a master of potions by any means but she knew many of those who dwelled in the dark and she was never denied.

Hermione gave him a soft smile on his return. She'd managed to pull some of the blankets up around her chest and make it onto her good side. Her eyes followed him as her stomach grew warm, dressed only in her knickers she wanted to feel well over observed but his eyes hardly felt lecherous.

"I missed you..."

Severus' brow rose as he leaned over her bent legs to pull the useless gauze away, "I read to you every night."

"I know...but...I didn't get to actually see you..." Hermione jumped slightly when he cleaned away some of the salve, "Or feel you...or smell you..." Hermione bit her bottom lip biting back a small hiss when he pressed his wand into the beginning of her wound.

"You speak as if I matter to you." Severus had no excuse for why his tongue suddenly felt loose.

"You do." Hermione rolled herself out of his grip, her jaw hard, "You matter."

"Roll over."

"Not until you look at me." Hermione held her ground even when he took hold of her side to forcibly turn her.

Severus snarled slightly before raising his eyes, his filled with emotion too painful for him to even begin to acknowledge, "You're getting blood on the sheets."

"I don't care." Hermione pushed herself up slowly, the blanket she'd used to shield herself slowly falling away. Her hands rose taking hold of his cheeks to force him not to look away from her, "I missed you. _You._ Severus Snape. Why is that so wrong?"

Severus could not give her an answer. Not one that she wouldn't easily see through to his self-loathing. How he wanted to show her all his mistakes, all his missteps just to make her see what a horrible man he truly was. How woefully pathetic of a self-serving man he was. He was sure she would long bleed out before he could ever finish.

Hermione's face twitched with deep sadness, so much hidden behind those dark eyes of his. Would she ever come to know? Would he ever find the bravery inside himself to tell her? Tell her, so that she could wash away all his fears? Could she ever have so much sway over a man such as he? So deeply seated in the throne of agony?

Her forehead pressed firmly against his as she pulled him closer, her lips ghosting over his for a brief second before her words wisped between them, "I want to kiss you so badly..." Her eyes fluttered, their lashes brushing, "I know...I shouldn't...that you wouldn't want me to...but...that's all I want to do right now..."

Her breath smelled sweet on his tongue, his mouth opening to object her soft request. He knew that if he would allow her this one mercy that the entire balance of their relationship would change. His eyes opened just in time to watch hers close, her hands that had held his head so tightly losing their strength. His hands that had been supporting himself in the hunched position caught her inches from the bed, her head falling into the palm of his hand as he laid her down.

An angel come to earth, forged in the fires of hell and washed with blood.


	50. Chapter 50

Hermione woke to strict crisp sheets with a sterile smell under her nose. Her brow furrowed deeply as she raised her hands up towards her face only to feel something attached to one of her hands. Resting the one that seemed attached to something on her chest she rubbed liberally at her eyes before taking in a deep breath.

When the world slowly came into focus she found herself not staring up at the beautiful ornate canopy of Severus' bed but rather deep brown wood. Further perplexed, she turned her head towards the sunlight that had warmed her face and had roused her from her rest to find a dingy frost covered window that was impossible to see out of.

"Professor?" Her voice sounded weak and timid and her entire body heavy as though she'd just woken from a medically induced coma. She wagered it wasn't far from the truth as she looked down to the IV that had been placed into the back of her hand.

Another round of dizzyness rocked her frame as she pushed herself slowly into a seated position; her eyes turning down to the small bed that was just barely wide enough to hold her. Another look down her person revealed her to be wearing a long sleeve pajama shirt with matching pants; the color a deep brown with green trim.

A slow breath left her chest as she pulled her legs from under the warm blankets and towards the floor. Her tiptoes barely brushing the cold surface, she gave herself a small push to set herself flat on her feet. A small tug on her hand reminded her that she was very much attached to something and she turned her eyes down before peeling the tape free from the back of her hand.

A sharp intake of breath slipped the needle from her hand, the tube empty of whatever had been given to her giving her the courage to remove it completely. She flexed her hand to make sure she hadn't done any damage before turning her eyes out over the room she found herself in. Something about the air told her it was familiar but she didn't have her wits about her just yet to tell her why.

The floor was chilled, sending a shiver up her bare feet and into her chest. She turned her head slowly around the space before moving over to the larger master bed and pulled a throw from the foot of it. As soon as she'd wrapped it around her shoulders the smell that had been lacking since she woke filled her nose and she felt her heart marginally relax.

With one cautious step in front of the other, she moved towards the dark wooden door at the other side of the room, all the while taking in the other well-worn furniture that lined the walls. Nothing about the space revealed any personality, it felt sterile and derelict all at once. The doorknob was made of brass, something she'd only seen in history books.

The door opened with a light creek into a dust-filled hallway even colder than the room she'd been in. Pulling the throw tighter around her frame she stepped onto the threadbare runner and crept carefully towards the narrow landing at the far end of the hall, not even bothering to look into the other rooms she'd passed.

Just as she reached the landing her ears picked up the sound of not one but two voices. On instinct she lowered herself down, the staircase was curved so there was no way for her to see who was at the bottom but it also provided her with a bit of time should she need to make a quick escape back from whence she'd come.

"I just don't know what the Dark Lord plans to achieve with this. We've already stretched our trusted numbers thin, what possible advantage can be gained by letting rogue inbreds take on a chase?"

"That is not for you to decide Lucius. Though it may have escaped your notice, we are but only two of many in his armies. Not everything is about us."

"But he wants Draco out with them! Out with those...thieving, lying...slave traders!"

There was a heavy pause, Hermione could almost imagine the look on Severus' face, the phrase 'Pot calling the kettle black', coming to mind.

"Do not look at me that way! You have no idea what it's like to have a _family_. A _child_ that carries your blood! He is the heir to everything that I hold dear! Not to mention Cissa, what she would do if he were to be lost."

"You have yet to enlighten me as to how any of this is _my_ concern." Severus' voice was so cold Hermione could almost feel the air around her drop in degree.

"Anything, anything you want. _If_ you can sway the Dark Lord's mind."

"You overestimate my power as counsel. I'm pretty sure I was down on my knees just beside you last night."

"Then guide him, teach him something, anything to keep him alive."

"That may be possible."

"I am in your debt."

"Aren't you always?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip as a shadow passed over the small light that was highlighting the turn in the staircase. Her heart was beating just a little faster now, and her body even jolted when what she assumed to be the front door slammed shut. A slow breath left her nose as she listened to the floor below begin to creak.

Suddenly feeling like a stranger in a foreign land, she pushed herself up from her hiding spot and made her way back towards the room from which she'd come, the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs coming from behind her. At least she knew one thing, the Professor was there with her; wherever she was.

Severus let out a small sigh, his hawkish eyes snapping towards the end of the hall as he came to the second floor. The light from inside his room had just cut out and he knew his other burden had woken. He had retreated to Spinner's End following a rather exhausting night of keeping the woman alive.

With the help of Misty, he had managed to remove the poison that had begun to make its way towards her heart despite his preventative measures. It had been pure chance that Misty had answered his call but he was always one to use a presented opportunity. It had been a rather long night, one to which he'd only managed about two hours of rest before he'd taken her and himself to a more secluded place to recoupe.

It was winter break, a two-week long lull in the rigorous routine of classes, normally he wouldn't have left the safety of the castle, and his plan was simply to keep them both there until they had both recovered from their injuries, out of sight of more prying eyes. He wouldn't say it felt good to be home, but it felt safer than the castle at present knowing that if anyone were to seek his audience they'd have to knock on his door instead of merely floo in.

A slow breath left his tired frame as he pushed open the door, his eyes scanning from one side of the room to the other before he found the girl who had turned his entire world upside down pressed back into the corner. Though upon seeing him, she quickly began to make her way over to him.

"I see you're feeling better."

"I am. Thank you." Hermione couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel the tension wafting off of him from her actions but she allowed herself this one selfish moment.

Severus relented to her hold if only to make her release him faster; his hand coming to cradle the back of her head for a moment before she tilted her head back to look at him, "Yes?"

"Where are we? I heard...I heard Mr. Malfoy..."

"We are at Spinners End." His brow mirrored her own before he clarified, "My home. We've come full circle—if you will."

Hermione's hold slowly relaxed to the sides of his coat before a flash of memories assaulted her senses spiraling out of the present in one heartbeat, "This...this is where you took me first...where...he..."

"He died just beyond that window. You have nothing to fear here. Not many know of my residence, it is...a safe house of sorts."

"A safe house..." Hermione lowered her hands down to the wound on her side, it was tender to the touch but didn't bother her too much.

"You've caused quite a stir." Severus moved further into the room and over to his bedside table where he had a small set of potions for the both of them.

Hermione's brow turned hard and her jaw grew tense, "Did I kill her?"

"No." Severus didn't turn to look but he could hear the confliction in her voice despite the hard tone she'd taken.

Hermione felt both relieved and irritated by the news, her fingers pressing a bit hard into the wound the insane witch had left behind, "I don't suppose she's the kind to forgive and forget?"

"Hardly." A small snort left his nose accompanied by a tiny grin that ticked at the corner of his lip. He was starting to appreciate her sass if only a little.

"Harry...Ron?"

"Alive." Severus' grin quickly faded as he turned on his heel with a potion in each hand, "They made their escape."

Hermione lowered her eyes, she had to ask after all isn't that why she risked everything? Her arms curled just a bit tighter around herself, her head turning into the throw around her shoulders, "At least I accomplished something..."

Severus' frown deepened as he came to stand in front of her, "I would say making it to the top of the Dark Lord's most wanted list is an accomplishment." His tone was dry as the desert.

Hermione snorted softly, a slow grin curling her lips, "I guess." She lifted her head to him when he came to stand in front of her, her eyes searching his face for any more answers, "What day is it?"

"December 25th."

"Christmas."

"I suppose it is." Severus held out the potion he'd gone to retrieve, a mild pain reliever to keep her from being uncomfortable.

"I take it you're not fond of the holiday?" Hermione inhaled slowly, reaching out to take the vial.

"Not my favorite, no." Severus let out a slow breath feeling awkward about the entire circumstance. He still hadn't forgotten her delirious request, it had bothered him more than he would have cared to admit.

Hermione's face grew incredibly sad as a few memories of her family slowly pushed forward. Happy memories, warm and safe memories. They made her realize just how alone she was in the world. How she would never be able to spend another Christmas Day with her parents, reading new books and drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace until Christmas Supper was ready.

"I uh...yeah..." Hermione turned away, pulling the vial into the throw but didn't move to take it. The overwhelming emotional roller coaster already starting to wear her mind thin, "It's my first Christmas alone..." She took a slow seat on the edge of his bed, her eyes fully trained on the floor, "Well not _alone_ but...you know..." She chanced a glance up through her lashes but only found a curious and cautious look in return, "You're here."

"I am." Severus remained as he was, trying to get a read on just what was going through her thoughts; all he could gather was an overwhelming sense of loneliness, something to which he was very familiar.

"That makes me happy..." Slow tears rolled down her cheeks even though her lips curved into a smile, "I really did miss you...I know I'm just a pain in the arse but..."

Severus' face twitched as though he'd tasted something sour, his eyes watching her very closely. There was something wrong with the emotions on her face and the tone of her voice. Like she was happy to be sad. It hardly made sense to him but as in all puzzles, it intrigued him. A cautious step brought him closer to the bedside, but he didn't dare to sit beside her until she moved over just a little silently offering him a space.

"What did...What did your family do for Christmas?" Severus clasped his hands between his knees, looking at some odd point at the wall. The question had come after a small meditative pause, a small silence that only depressed the mood even farther.

"You'll find it horribly predictable..." Hermione didn't stop herself from leaning into his arm, her head nestling into his shoulder as she closed her eyes; more tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Try me." Severus didn't move aside from turning his head towards the one that now rested against him.

"We'd wake up early, have gingerbread pancakes, watch whatever Christmas Movie was playing on the telly then open the few gifts we had under the tree. Books mostly," A small smile curled up her cheek as she let herself fall into the memory, "Mum would make hot chocolate, Dad would get a small fire going and we'd all just find a comfortable place to read the day away..." Hermione pressed her face further into his arm, hiding the pain that curled around her eyes, "Sometimes, we'd go out for a dinner but usually Mum would cook a small roast..."

Severus could feel the strings holding her sanity aloft starting to grow taunt and slowly moved his arm from between his legs to around her shoulders, holding her head into his chest in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. As much as he didn't want to coddle the witch, he very much didn't want an emotionally unstable one on his hands either—or so he rationalized with himself.

"I believe we could do some of those things...so long as you agree not to call me Dad." Severus thought for a moment his wry choke had caused her to begin a full-grown fit but when her head lifted from his chest he witnessed the most brilliant tear-stained smile he'd ever come to know.

"Never." Hermione sniffled softly and absently wiped at her cheek, her eyes flicking to his lips for only a brief second before coming back to look directly into his eyes, "You're far too young."

"Cheeky." Severus took a slow breath looking back out into the ether, "What would you like first? Food or books?"

Hermione found herself completely smitten by his sudden interest in her emotional well-being. Part of her feared what had been the catalyst for the change but the other told her to simply enjoy the kindness while it lasted. Not wanting to push too far, she slowly pulled herself from his chest folding her hands pensively into her lap, "I suppose if I choose books you're going to feed me anyway?"

"You are clever aren't you?" Severus pushed himself up from the bed, wanting to get as much space as was polite between them. Every instinct inside his body was telling him to run, to close himself off into one of the many rooms of the house that he would never be able to call a home.

"That's what you tell me." Hermione tried not to let her happiness bubble over too brightly, she knew that she was walking on shaky untrodden ground.

Severus shook his head slightly before waving his hand towards the wardrobe in the far corner, "I don't have much but whatever you can find you may wear. Your wand is inside the bedside table. I shall expect you downstairs in no more than thirty minutes."

Hermione gave a mock salute to his back as he started to make his way out. When the door closed softly behind him she let out a slow breath and wiped the remaining tears from her lashes. Today—was going to be a very interesting day.

oOo

"I'm telling you, that woman was Hermione. I'd bet my life on it."

"You may very well do that." George looked to Bill before back to Ron, "They've sent these out today of all days," He pushed a wanted poster across the dimly lit table. Their small little meeting taking place in one of the backrooms of a far-off pub well outside their normal stomping grounds.

"Public enemy number one? She's beaten out Harry?" Ron was gobsmacked. The image didn't show much, a rather poorly drawn artists depiction that seemed to have been taken by witness' accounts.

"For now." Fred grinned at Harry before leaning back to cross his arms, "The streets are flooded with snatchers, all of them buying up our sweets and making a general nuisance of themselves."

Harry just pursed his lips, his brown furrowing even tighter as he tried to recall the face he'd seen before he'd fallen through the floor. It had been replaying in his waking and dreaming mind. Taunting him with answers just out of reach.

oOo

Hermione slipped the soft cotton shirt over her arms. She'd almost forgotten what it had been like to have her own clothes, her own style. Having so often found herself in the Professor's clothes or some other borrowed set of fabric. She'd chosen a deep green sweater that had been thickly knitted. It had hardly looked worn but was the perfect shield against the chill of the house.

She'd also picked a pair of slacks that she easily shrunk down to fit her small waist, they felt more worn but insulated well enough. A pair of thick wool socks had completed the ensemble making the world around her feel much less frigid. She'd taken the potion he'd left for her and had checked the bandage in the bathroom mirror to make sure she hadn't bled through. She hadn't.

Her steps were near silent as she made her way down the stairs, her hand lightly gliding against the worn banister as she cautiously came around the bend to the first floor. Her eyes widened to the organized disarray of the first floor. Stacks and stacks of books lined nearly every wall that was possible to hold them. Old titles most with spines worn away with time. It was like walking into an ancient library.

She turned left down the narrow hallway, following the smell of buttermilk pancakes, jam, and maple syrup. A door stood at the end of the hall but a small light shined through the seam and she gave it a cautious push, her eyes growing wide.

Severus stood at an old wood stove, his back to her as he slipped a rather perfect looking pancake from the griddle onto a plate. His movements were just as smooth and practiced as she remembered from his days in the potions classroom and she found herself mesmerized with the ease in which he moved about the cramped space. She'd never been one for cooking herself, not having the patience or palate to understand the subtle art.

"It smells wonderful."

Severus turned his head with a cocked brow, "I hope it tastes as good as it smells, it's been a very long time since I've used this kitchen."

"I can't tell." It was meant as a kind compliment, though she wasn't sure how he took it as he'd already turned his head away from her. Even in the small kitchen, she found books. It was almost laughable.

"Something amuses you?" Severus could actually feel her smile at his back but he didn't turn to confirm his suspicions. Instead, he moved to switch the fire from the stove over to the vents in the house hoping to keep the chill from becoming pneumonia-inducing.

"It's just...there are so many...I thought I was bad but...you've really put the biblio in bibliophile." Hermione hid her grin behind her hand as she came to the small stool that sat just in front of the island, as the only place to sit she wondered where he took his meals.

"I'll take the compliment." Severus turned with a plate in hand: jam on toast, two scrambled eggs and a pancake that was surely much too much for her to possibly finish.

Hermione leaned over just a fraction closing her eyes to let her other senses take in the visual before her. It smelled heavenly, warm, soft and safe. A most welcome feeling to her weary soul. Her mouth opened to ask where she might find silverware when all was provided. A shy smile painted her lips before she began to tuck in; taking a bite of pancake first.

Severus leaned back against the counter pulling his own plate in hand though he chose to take in a bite of eggs first. Unfortunately, before the bite could reach his mouth his arm gave a great tremor. Still under the after-effects of the cruciatus curse, the action caused his own curse to slurr past his lips right before he dropped his fork to the floor.

Hermione's hum of appreciation caught in her throat when the sound raised her eyes, "Professor?"

"I'm fine," Severus growled low and thumped his plate down onto the island hard enough to make the woman on the other side jump. Taking his traitorous hand into the other, he forcibly massaged the bones trying to get the tremor to subside by will alone.

Hermione pursed her lips unsure of what the proper course would be. She waffled back and forth for a few seconds before slowly coming to her feet, "You'll bruise yourself if you do it that way...let me see..." She reached slowly for his hand but he only jerked further away from her making her heart ache.

"Eat." Severus turned with a snap, throwing open a door at the far end of the kitchen with enough force to shake the small china cabinet that sat on the wall beside it.

A slow breath left her chest before Hermione found herself moving to follow him. Her brow furrowing with her desire to help the man who had done so much for her. Call it foolish Gryffindor bravery or just a death wish, she thumped herself down the stairs right behind him. "Why are you running from me? What have I done?"

Severus chose not to answer her plea, instead, he pulled the cord that would bring light to his small potions lab. He was sure he had more muscle relaxant potion down there somewhere, he just needed a clear mind to remember where it was.

"Professor?" Hermione's voice rose in tone and anger at his continued dismissal, "Severus! Stop!"

Severus let out a low hiss as another tremor ran up his back and right leg, a sign of weakness to anyone else, "I do not answer to you."

"No, you don't but you could give me the courtesy." Hermione took a tight hold of his arm her palm easily able to feel the growing tremor, "Please...I only wish to help you...why do you push me away?"

"Have I not given you enough of myself? Must you have every secret that I hold to my chest?" His words were like a viper's venom, his face coming well inside her own so that the only thing he could see was the widening of her eyes.

Hermione stood her ground despite every warning bell in her brain telling her to retreat, "I just want to help you..."

Severus' snarl turned into a small twitch, the tremor crawling up the right side of his neck, there were many things he could have responded with. Many hateful things that had she been anyone else would have easily passed his tongue. As it was, he only felt a small pain in his chest at his childish behavior, "I am not weak."

"I never said you were." Hermione's tone softened considerably as did her grip; her hand cautiously coming up to push some of the hair that had fallen over his face back behind his shoulder, "In fact, I find you to be the strongest person I've ever come to know..."

She could see the walls he'd tried to build around them slowly coming down, like sandcastles at high tide. It was then she realized that he was just as broken as she was. Just as vulnerable, just as afraid of caring for another. The fear of losing something so close to one's heart a thought too painful to bear. The only difference was, she wasn't prepared to lose, she was prepared to win—even if it cost her her own life.

Her body moved on its own, slowly rising up onto the tops of her toes as she pulled his dumbstruck head closer to her own. A brush of his nose against her cheek, a soft fluttering of lashes. The taste of his morning coffee on her tongue, then sweet painful bliss.


	51. Chapter 51

Severus could feel himself falling through a darkness he had not found himself in for many years. So many emotions he had dutifully locked away—never wanting to ever feel again—coming free like pandora's box. Before he'd even realized what he'd done, his hand had risen, still trembling as he tried to find some sort of bearing.

Hermione let a small sigh pass her lips when she lowered herself back down. He'd turned his head at the last possible moment causing her kiss to land crookedly on his thinned lips. Though despite this, he had leaned into her. The tension in the air was so thick she was sure it couldn't have been cut with the sharpest of blades.

Her lips curled in, her tongue coming out to taste the small bit of coffee she'd captured from the crease of his pursed lips. She hadn't known what had possessed her. Why she had allowed herself to act so foolishly. She only hoped that her punishment would not be so severe.

A heavy breath pushed the stray hair that had come over her face. When she dared to raise her eyes it was just in time for his to roll closed. Her brow furrowed before his entire weight was suddenly against her.

"Professor?!" Hermione caught him awkwardly under his arms slowing his fall to the floor. Unable to hold his weight, she lowered down with him, protecting his head from the hard stone, "Severus, what can I do?"

Severus let out a slow groan, his back felt like he'd just been lashed with fire. His head put into a vice and his chest as though someone had made it their personal trampoline. Her voice sounded as though it were coming from four different directions and in canon. He was sure that her soft hands around his head were the only thing keeping him from floating from earth.

Hermione pressed the back of her hand against his forehead cursing her previous actions even more, "You're burning up..." How could she not have seen? How could she have been so blind?

Her fingers instantly dug into his collar, pulling open the buttons that held tight to his throat, the more she released the more heat she could feel coming off of his body. Her brow was heavy with concern as his eyes opened and closed slowly without truly seeing her.

"I've got you...just rest..." She forced a small smile onto her lips when his eyes turned towards her voice. His lips moving for the briefest of moments before only a soft sigh passed them.

He had come down there for something, what was it? Her head turned to look up at the old darkened shelves, her hands still working away at releasing his jacket. She'd never felt so foolish as she did right then. Kissing a man who could barely stand let alone object.

"Fever-reducing potion...pain potion?" Her bottom lip worried in her teeth as she took a moment to look down at his chest, having found the trick button she pushed away the heavy black material to the nearly see-through white shirt beneath, "Oh, Severus..."

Hermione was careful when she moved out from under his head. Slowly making her way back onto her feet, she held her side that had given a small stitch from her previous exertion before she turned on her heel to better look through the shelves.

He was organized, always organized. Potions and their ingredients held together in sequence. It took her only a minute to find what she believed she needed. Carefully moving over his prone form, she reached up onto her tip toes before pulling down an old wooden chest without a top.

The small clinking of bottles raised her spirits and she turned towards the small light as she looked through the labels. Yes, it was exactly what she needed. Taking a few that she believed to be most beneficial she stuffed them into the slack's pockets before pulling out her wand. There was no way she was going to be able to carry him and leaving him on a dank basement floor was not an option.

"Levicorpus." Hermione took extreme care as she lifted him from the floor. She could almost feel the weight of his entire frame against the end of her wand but she wouldn't allow herself to lose focus.

Getting him up the stairs had been an exceptionally difficult challenge. With the bend, it had taken extremely careful and exceptionally precise wand movements to keep him from smashing his head into the wall or the banister.

She could feel her entire body winding as tight as a spring as she walked them down the hall and into his room. Once she'd managed to lay him onto his bed she was sure she could have collapsed with relief if his health hadn't been such a pressing matter.

First things first, lowering his body temperature. She'd already opened his jacket but she could tell that it wasn't going to be nearly enough. She'd moved to his feet first, quickly releasing the laces on his boots before pulling them off. His socks came away next with a quick flick of her wand before she wrapped her hand around his ankle to see just how far the heat in his body had spread.

Dissatisfied by her results she moved back towards the head of the bed pulling out one of the potions she'd taken from the basement. The only problem was, how as she going to get an unconscious man to drink? Surely there were spells for it but she didn't know any of them and trying to research them now would waste precious time; no she'd have to be more creative.

With a purse to her lips, she began to pull the blankets out from under him. Tossing them carelessly to the floor, she pulled up the sheet before taking a heavy breath. She knew in her mind that the proper course was to use magic to remove his clothes but her fingers itched to do the deed herself.

Rationally, there was no way she was going to be able to pull every layer free, he was simply much too heavy and much too tall. A deep breath puffed up her chest as she decided to continue to use magic. She pulled her wand back out from her sleeve and with long controlled movements pulled away his jacket, button-up shirt, and tank-top, all the clothes neatly finding their way to the hamper in the corner of the room.

A small bite to her inner cheek kept her on task as her eyes lowered down to the stark black fabric of his slacks. She'd never noticed that he'd worn a belt before, the leather of it nearly blending in perfectly with the fabric it held up. Though she was sure she'd felt it at one time or another she'd never really thought about it until now.

The buckle was a simple rectangle with soft brushed silver. There was only a small little bit of detailing where the latch met the catch. A soft groan passed his lips snapping her back into the reality of her task and she let out a slow breath of her own before using her wand to release the catch. It slipped away easily enough and the following spell removed the slacks with the same reverence.

A lump had begun to form in her throat as she looked at the bared man before her. So vulnerable, so unaware of her stare. His legs were so lean, the skin discolored with years of struggles she couldn't even begin to understand. His calves held the softest looking hair something she'd actually felt under her hand during their time in the bath. His knees were bony, possibly from his age but didn't look unsightly. His waist was narrow but his hips were square, strong.

His chest was flushed red from his fever, giving slight shadowing to the muscle. Once more she felt a growing heat running down her neck but she tried to keep herself focused. She couldn't allow her urges to take control of her again. Forcing herself back on task, she turned towards the master bath.

Her eyes ran over the antique looking claw-foot tub and shower before looking under the sink for any towels she could find. Pulling out all his washcloths she leaned up just enough to turn on the taps. The pipes gave a heavy rattle before the cold water began to flow into the sink. Pulling the stopper from the soap dish, she waited for it to fill halfway before pushing three of the towels inside.

Once properly wet, she rung each one out before turning back towards the bedroom. A cooling and water sealing charm passed her lips before she climbed up onto the bed beside him. Taking one of the clothes she pushed his arm away from his side before pressing the cooled cloth under his armpit. Repeating the process with the other side she placed her hand lightly over his chest to check his breathing before moving down towards his hip.

She knew the main points of body heat were under the arms and the groin. A small glance towards his face told her he was still very much unconscious. She managed to gather her courage and reign in her desire to touch him.

With a bite to her cheek, she very slowly pulled up the hem of his boxers, her eyes watching his face before she spread out the final cloth just under the hem. A soft groan and a twitch to his face nearly made her heart tumble out of her chest but he didn't wake. Assured that she was doing some semblance of good, she spread the cloth out over his hips before gently laying the hem of his boxers over top.

Her own cheeks were starting to feel flush when she pulled her hand back, it was impossible not to allow her eyes to go just a touch lower. Her hand twitched to feel him, even through the cloth. With another look towards his face, she found herself hovering over the mound between his legs, her fingers a hairs breath away before she pulled back sharply. What was _wrong_ with her?

oOo

By the time Severus would come around to the world of the living once again, he would find himself several degrees cooler and in desperate need of food. His head and body were exceptionally heavy and it took a valiant effort for him to be able to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

A cool cloth rested on the top of his head, filling his nose with the crisp smell of menthol. The fire that had burned its way through his entire person was gone, leaving him rather chilled. His legs twitched when he felt the smallest of pressure against his thigh, it was then he realized that everything aside from his boxers had been removed from his person.

His hands rose as though heavy weights had been attached to his wrists, coming up to land heavily on his face before he managed to push his eyes open enough to see the bright afternoon light. A deep breath through his nose made his stomach growl and a grimace lowered his head down.

Deep brown hair was the first thing his eyes saw, resting partially over his waist, he turned his head to find Granger's head resting down on her arms just beside him. Sat in a chair she seemed to have pulled from another room, she laid bent over the edge of the bed with her hand lightly resting on his knee a potion held in her fingers.

"Severus?" Hermione raised her head with a deep inhale, having only rested her head down to rest her eyes, she'd been woken by the small movements. Her eyes blinked slowly before she pushed herself up further, "Severus, can you hear me?"

"Mm?" A sharp grimace stalled his words from making it past his lips, his eyes fluttering ever just so before his hands slowly rose towards his head.

"Try not to move...you've got a really high fever..." Hermione shifted just a bit closer, resting her hand over his stomach, "I've got a potion for you though...Do you think you'll be able to swallow it?"

Hermione had gently worked cool menthol salve into his bare skin, she'd done her best not to miss any spots that modesty allowed her to reach. The fingers that rested over his stomach felt cooler, but without a spell, she really couldn't be certain.

Many thoughts were starting to cloud Severus' mind. So many things that he just simply didn't have the capacity to contemplate at that time. The fact that she'd managed to get him upstairs, unharmed and nearly completely undressed; some of the many that were fogging his mind. Her words took a long time to process but when they did he offered her a small nod and lowered his hands down from his face to push himself up further on his pillow. The action awarded him with a small twitch to his back but otherwise left no trace.

"I wasn't sure which potion you'd gone into the basement for...so I grabbed what I thought you needed..." Hermione licked her lip as she moved up closer to his head, sitting on the edge to show him what she'd taken, "Will these help you?" She placed the vials close to his face so that he could see the labels for himself.

"Yes...both..." Severus knew that his lack of rest combined with the several rounds of cruciatus curse had taken their toll. It wasn't the first time he'd been completely incapacitated by the Dark Lord's wrath. He would be remiss to say that it felt somewhat nice to wake up in his bed instead of on some random piece of stonework floor.

"Okay." Hermione nodded, pulling the cork from the pain potion first, "Nice and easy..." She pressed it to his bottom lip before letting him take it into his hand, her eyes shining with great concern.

Severus let out a deep sigh when the potion ran down his throat, the throbbing in his head subsiding nearly instantly. When she offered him the next he took it without question or pause. A sharp cough bubbled up the back of his throat as he lowered his head back down. The pain in his stomach becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

"How long...?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Yes..."

Hermione turned her head towards the bedside clock unsure herself, "About...three hours...? Did you sleep last night?"

Severus shook his head slightly before trying to push himself up just a bit more, "There were things to be done..."

"You mean healing me?" Hermione could feel an immense amount of guilt crashing down from the heavens and her face showed it without filter.

"Among other things..." Severus' tone wasn't harsh and he did offer her a small glance but didn't hold her gaze, the pain on her face all too reflective.

"I really am just a burden aren't I?" Hermione's eyes lowered down to the two now empty vials, her fingers fiddling with them lightly, "I uh...I bet you're hungry..."

Severus couldn't stop the heavy weight that rested on his chest when she pushed herself away from the bed. His mouth moved to say something but he didn't know what to possibly say. It was as though he was finally getting what he'd wanted, yet it was startling to him to realize just how wrong he was to have wanted it.

"I'll be right back...just...try and rest..." Hermione didn't look back when she moved through the door leading into the hall. Her heart was so filled with conflict that she was sure she was at war with herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to care for him, in fact, she very much wanted to be there for him in every way possible. It was just...so difficult for her to understand the world he lived in every day. The sacrifices he made for everyone but himself.

So deep in her thoughts was she that she hadn't taken notice of the heavy steps that had come to follow her. Nor the shadow that had begun to creep behind her. It wasn't until a hand had come to take her waist just as she was about to take the first step did she realize that Severus had risen to follow her. Her body jumped on instinct but the smell that he'd brought with his presence had stopped her from lashing out.

"Don't run."

"I..."

"Don't." Severus' breath was heavy against her ear and his body felt as though it was using every last bit of reserve it had left inside it but he knew that he if hadn't stopped her right then, she never would have returned to his side.

Hermione's jaw closed slowly, her eyes looking at some obscure place on the wall before she finally raised her chin. A slow turn brought her face to face with the man barely standing before her and it was in that moment she finally understood where true strength lied.

Severus' breath was heavy between them, and his head was much too heavy to remain up and thus, his forehead pressed firmly against her own. His hand that had come to stop her moved to her waist, while the other raised up to take hold of her bicep. He forced his heavy eyes to look deeply into her own, willing all the thoughts that he wished he could say, into her mind.

Hermione's world spiraled out of focus, memories not her own coloring her inner thoughts. Childhood memories that didn't belong to her bringing up so many emotions of loss, of fear, of the desperate need for love. It hurt, yes—but it was far more than that. They were the missing pieces to what made him whole. To what made him into the man she had come to know.

A name stood out above the rest, weighted with heavy regret. Words that should never have been spoken, a pact that could never be fulfilled. A sob threatened to break through her throat but she swallowed it down. When the final memory was placed inside, her eyes rose to find so much more than she could have ever imagined looking back at her.

Her chin rose up just enough to bring their breaths a hairs width apart, her eyes locked deep inside the ebony that had shown her an entirely new world. It was in the next heartbeat that she felt the softest of kisses brush against her lips and in the next and entirely new world of sensation.

Severus knew that what he was doing was wrong. Completely, yet somehow he'd found himself unable to stop himself. The pure acceptance he had found inside her eyes, inside her heart had made him yearn for something he knew he would never have. Though foolishly he found himself reaching for just the smallest drop of hope.

Hermione felt the entire world shift on its axis when her head tilted ever just so, accepting the soft feather-light kiss with abandon. Unlike her own kiss that had felt rushed and pushed, this felt more like a dance. A slow waltz. It stole her breath away.

Severus licked his bottom lip when he pulled back, his body was slowly losing the meager power the potions she'd given him had provided. She tasted of warm summer days with just a hint of maple syrup. It was quite possibly the most delicious combination of flavors he'd ever had the pleasure to know. Her first kiss had felt bruising, too strong and desperate. This one was of complete surrender.

"You'll stay?" His words came out on his exhale.

"Yes..." Hermione could barely feel anything besides the rapid thumping of her heart and the warmth he'd left running down her body. Her hands came up when he swayed, nearly snapping the deep moment in half. It was then she realized that he was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Go...back to bed...I'll bring you something to eat..."

Severus could only nod but he felt at least this time he could believe her words. His hands slowly returned to his sides as he watched her turn, taking the first step then the next. He watched her descent all the way to the bend before he had to brace himself on the wall.

He had surely lost his mind.

Hermione took a slow and meditative breath as she came to the bottom of the steps. Her head still spinning, a goofy school-girl grin had begun to form on her lips. Her hand rose up to lightly press against them reliving the memory just one more time.

When she pushed open the small swinging door leading to the kitchen, her blood instantly ran cold. The smile that had grown on her face falling to that of shock.

"Well then, this certainly is a surprise." Marxan grinned darkly, making a show of taking another peel of the apple that rested into his palm with his curved blade.


	52. Chapter 52

"Ah-Ah-Ah. Wouldn't want your new master to lose his kitchen now would you?." Marxan grinned as he took a bite of his apple, standing as if he had no fear of the woman who was presently brandishing her wand at him.

Hermione's body was flushed with a mixture of fear and rage. She didn't recognize his face but his voice told her all she needed to know. Her brain did alert her that something was missing but it was too cluttered with memories to tell her exactly what it was.

Her eyes narrowed at his lackadaisical manner, "He's not my master." She raised the wand up higher but found herself unable to cast the spell that would send the horrid man from this world into the next.

"No? What is he then?" Marxan gave her a small look through the corner of his good eye as he began to move towards her, completely unafraid.

"He's my..." What was he? Her professor? Her lover? Her—anything? Her words trailed off as she watched the man's body phase through the island as though he wasn't really there. A mirage, a projection of sorts. Like a nightmare come to reality.

"Pretty interesting spell is it not?" He licked the corner of his lip, his eyes lowering down to her waist, "Lets me be in places I shouldn't be." He took the final piece of his apple, licking his bottom lip in a very slow and suggestive manner, "Did you really think you could kill me?" He lined his chest up with her wand, his crooked eyes staring directly into her soul.

"I will kill you." Hermione's voice didn't waver, but her wand did just a touch, "I will."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He grinned wider.

"Why are you here?" Her words were sharp, like a viper's hiss.

"I'm looking for something." He leaned his head just a bit closer, taking in a deep breath even though he knew he couldn't actually smell her. The spell that he was using only allowed him to explore an area but didn't actually let him touch or move anything. He could walk through closed doors but only if they weren't spelled closed.

"You'll never have me again." Hermione's jaw raised and clenched tight as she refused to look away. Searing the scared visage into her mind.

"You really think I'd risk my life for a _mudblood slut_?" His deep laugh chilled the room even further, the blade he still held in his hand lowering down to the brand he'd left on her skin, "I wonder...is it still inside you?"

Hermione snarled when he moved just a touch closer but her wand passed right through him when he stepped around her. Every hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she couldn't help but turn to see where he was going. "We destroyed it."

"Not a very good liar. What house were you? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw?" His voice was taunting, his steps slow as he moved into the hallway, surreptitiously leading her towards the front door, "Gryffindor?"

Hermione's chest was tight as she forced herself to keep quiet, she could tell he was playing a game but to what end? She could taste blood in her mouth with the force in which she held her tongue. Her wand hand itching to cast a spell—any spell to expel this vile man from her presence. She moved closer towards the foot of the stairs, apparition or not, she wasn't about to let the man find his way to Severus. Of that, she was very certain.

Marxan grinned when he noticed she'd tried to take a defensive position at the stairs. Even without speaking, she was telling him more and more, "I tell you what." His steps slowed to just a few paces before the front door, "I'll give you the chance to kill me; _if_ you bring me what I desire." He turned only partially, "And if you think you'll be able to find me without my aid, you'll be searching until the end of days. I am like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. I am only where I want to be and nowhere else."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I shall continue to seek it myself, " His jaw twitched as he suppressed the smirk over his lips. He'd caught her, "And I have no conscience. I will kill _anyone_ and everyone who stands in my way." He glanced to the second floor to make sure that she understood him very clearly.

Hermione didn't know which way was right but she knew that he spoke the truth about killing. She'd already experienced his evil first hand, there was no question that he would do as he said. A slow grin curled over his crooked teeth when she started towards him. Completely overtaken by her will to protect, her desire to fight him, "When you are ready, send a raven and I shall meet you at your first conquest." He knew all about the fire at the black market, having lost one of his men to the fires. He was taking a small leap of logic in blaming her for the deaths, but her reaction to his words confirmed his theory.

"How long?"

"Mmm...I shall give you no more than six months. After that, every death that follows will be on your hands." It was a long time for sure, but he himself didn't know which way the war was going to turn. He had to make sure that his own life was secure. He'd taken a calculated risk in returning to this house knowing just whom the man inside served. He had time to wait, he had others to gather. If it meant staying under the radar then it was—to him—and acceptable amount of time to wait.

Hermione's brow furrowed with confusion. So long? Why so long? It didn't make any sense to her why he would give her so much time. She could possibly even amass her own following by then. It was like he believed himself to already be the winner. Something that she would make sure until her last breath would not happen. Still, her heart and body thirst for blood—his blood.

Her feet moved without her consent as he slipped through the door. Her hand coming down to the handle and before she even had time to think about the reprecussions—threw it open to the blinding light of day. A sharp hiss caused her to shield her face but her eyes and wand were instantly pointed towards the dark form across the street, hidden in the small shadow cast off by another derelict house. Before she could muster the syllables to reign down hell upon earth—he was gone.

A heavy breath left her chest but didn't ease the fury inside her heart. So close, she had been so close! So close to ridding the world of one more evil. Of saving the lives of countless innocent children. The adrenaline in her system spiked when she heard a creak overhead and her brain suddenly somersaulted backward. With a sharp snarl to where the man had been, she stepped back into the safety of the house, pulling the door closed with a heavy sigh.

oOo

"I'm sorry I'm not a very accomplished cook..." Hermione couldn't raise her eyes to the man who now sat up in bed, dressed in a few more layers as his fever had gone down to less life-threatening levels. She'd brought him a small sandwich made from the sparce meats she'd found in his icebox.

"It'll do just fine." Severus was less concerned about her offering and more concerned about the deep look of concentration that she was poorly hiding behind her hair. He had thought he'd heard voices when she'd gone downstairs, but his head had been so heavy he hadn't been sure what was real and what were mere hallucinations caused by his fever. The fact that she'd returned to him unharmed had eased his worry but only just.

Hermione's lip quirked just a little to his words but she didn't dare to look him directly in the eyes. Presently, she was debating on telling him about her encounter but she feared that it would make him wish to do something now when he could barely stand. She wanted to tell him, needed to, she just wanted to make sure he was steady on his feet first.

"So...I suppose this wasn't how you wanted to spend the day..." Hermione played with the fabric of the blanket before letting out a slow breath.

Severus' brow rose just a bit while he chewed, his stomach grateful for the addition, "Not one of the things on my list, no."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle to his dry tone. How had she never noticed his humor before? It was exceptionally witty, "Well...the day isn't completely over, I suppose there's still time to come up with some gifts." Hermione raised her head just a bit more and licked her bottom lip.

His jaw paused mid-chew and he tilted his head for her to continue. He had no intention of giving or receiving anything for the wretched holiday. Albus was the only one who ever gave him anything and generally it was something for his potion's classroom or his stores. Never anything personal, "I don't see how I'll be able to make much progress on such an endeavor."

"Well...I have one thing that I've wanted for a while...perhaps you could give it to me?" Hermione curled her overly abused bottom lip in just a bit, chancing a glance towards his face to gauge his reaction.

"Depends..." He spoke cautiously, not entirely saying no but if she were to suggest what he believed her to want he was certainly in no condition to oblige.

"It's not _that_...though..." Hermione's face flushed brighter than her house colors and she took a moment to try and bring herself back into control, "I well- I've not heard my name...my first name...since I was captured and I...I was wondering...if you could begin calling me by it? In private of course..."

"Your name?" Severus never had really thought about it, he'd never really seen her as anything but a former student, it was natural for him to call her by her surname. Distance, even in language. Though he was quite sure he'd crossed any divide he had placed between them with his lowered inhibitions in the hallway. Something to which he was still trying to wrap his head around himself.

"Yes...It begins with an H?" Hermione greatly wondered if he'd even known it at all, given their history she wanted to hope that he did.

Severus' lip quirked just a little, "Helen?"

"No." Hermione's lips turned up just a little, she prayed to every fate above that he was merely playing with her.

Severus made a show of thinking, resting his hand under his chin, "Heather?"

"No." Hermione giggled just a little but a small bubble of hurt was slowly rising up her throat.

"Hestria?"

"No." Her smile began to fall, had he truly forgotten?

"Hermione?" Severus knew when the game had taken a wrong turn and very much didn't want to see any more of her tears.

"Yes." Her chest fluttered to the sound of it, the deep richness his voice brought to the syllables.

"I suppose it will take time to make the adjustment Miss-Hermione."

"Effort is always appreciated." Hermione took a slow calming breath running her hands down her legs, "Do you uh...want anything? For Christmas that is..."

"No...I have everything I need." He spoke truthfully, catching her eyes when he spoke.

"Yes...but is there something you'd possibly _want?"_

" A warm bath wouldn't go amiss."

"I can start the water and find some clean towels." It wasn't much, a memory in the long run of things but it was _something_ she could give him after all he'd done for her.

Severus nodded his head before picking his sandwich back up, he'd need his strength to survive the rest of the day—he was sure of it.

oOOo

"Draco?" Narcissa knocked softly on her son's door before cautiously pushing it open. Her eyes ran over the darkened space before finding him sitting pensively in the corner beside the fireplace, "Dinner's about ready...your father and I would like it if you'd join us."

"For a mockery? A charade? No thanks." Draco scoffed softly, stretching his feet closer to the warmth.

"It's Christmas Draco...a time for family and-"

"Murder?" Draco had heard the screams coming from the cellar, more captured muggles for his aunt's entertainment. It hadn't taken too long for the insane witch to be back on her feet and hungry for blood.

Narcissa lowered her eyes with shame and slowly moved to take the seat across from him, "This won't go on forever..."

"Yeah? Just until Potter's dead? What then? What if Potter wins?"

"Don't speak like that Draco...you know you were chosen for a worthy purpose."

"Rape? Kidnapping? How are any of those noble?" Draco's words were sharp, carelessly cutting his mother's heart even deeper.

Narcissa closed her eyes tight trying to keep her own thoughts to herself. She didn't want Draco to go, to do any of the things that she was sure would be expected of him but what choice did she have if she were to save her son's life? To give him a future?

"Sometimes...we must do things because they must be done...not because they are right."

"It doesn't wash the blood from your hands."

"No...it doesn't...but it does give you one more day on this earth."

oOo

"Nice and easy?" Hermione wrapped her arm around Severus' back as he came to his feet. She could still feel the muscles twitching under her arm and wondered if he was in pain. She'd retrieved a few more potions from downstairs, no untoward surprises waiting for her this time, and had returned to start his bath. She'd let him sleep for a few more hours, hoping that it would give him the strength to make it to the bathroom under his own power.

Severus grunted his agreement. While he did feel significantly stronger than before, the residual tremors had not fully left his frame. He was sure that the bath would help to loosen the remaining muscles that had locked tight. The worst of them were in his calves making his normally fluid steps jerky. He tried to keep most of his weight off Grang—Hermione but she was holding what he gave her well enough.

"Have you eaten today?"

"I...uh had a bit of toast and jam as well as the pancakes you made this morning." The bathroom was a bit small but she managed to help him sit down on the toilet lid well enough.

"You need more."

"As do you." Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist. She hadn't really felt all too hungry but it was starting to become near to dinner time. Though she didn't want to leave him unattended in the bath, she didn't want to step too far over the line they'd crossed that morning, "I could...try and make something while you relax in the bath?"

"Worried that I might drown?"

"A bit...but you were able to walk here well enough so I think you could manage to keep your head above water for a little while." Hermione grinned before looking at the warm bath she'd run, "Though I am rather envious...your house is dreadfully cold..."

"It's old." Severus rolled his shoulders the bones snapping, "If you use the stove it should heat the house, there is a lever at the bottom, it'll let the heat go through the vents."

"Noted." Hermione licked her bottom lip, "Well I guess I'll...see you in a bit?"

"I'll be here."

Hermione nodded slowly before turning to take her leave. She looked back when she'd made it to the door then ducked her head and her body from the frame. She closed the door nearly all the way, not wanting to shut it for fear that if he were to call out for her she wouldn't be able to hear him. She paused just on the other side long enough to hear him start to remove the shirt he'd put on before his second nap and turned to make her way downstairs.

Coming into the kitchen, she rubbed her hands over her arms before turning toward the stove. A small stack of wood was beside it and she was glad she didn't have to go out into the snow to try and find more. It had begun to snow shortly after her encounter with Marxan, bathing the world in a silence only winter could bring. She had found herself gently lulled by it while she watched over Severus' rest.

She'd not gone far from his side but she did take the time to explore what little there was in his bedroom. She'd luckily found a book inside one of his bedside tables and had taken to reading it during her vigil. It hadn't been anything too exciting, just an old reference guide to the various magical uses of herbs. It had been excessively written in making some parts of it nearly impossible to read but the information that had been added had been invaluable to her idle mind.

She had decided that she was going to tell Severus about her encounter with Marxan, though she was starting to realize that going after a man such as that at the present would be a grievous error in tactics. The two of them were already walking a tightrope, her time spent out in the world jeopardizing not only her life but the Professor's as well. She couldn't very well go alone but she couldn't risk the entire situation being an elaborate plan to find out just which side Severus stood on in this war.

Her first and foremost priority was to keep the man who had done everything to make her life worth living, alive. She would follow him to the front lines if she had to and there was no hesitation in her heart that she would take a spell for him if the situation called for it.

Severus groaned deeply as he lowered himself down into the warm bath. His entire body slowly unwinding like a clock that was gradually ticking down. His head relaxed back against the cool porcelain before he pulled his arms under the water. His mind was slowly starting to replay the entire day, her kiss, his kiss, their kiss, taking center stage.

How unnecessarily complicated his life had become. He knew it was just as much his fault as hers. She had so much more to learn about him, about what he'd done to become the man he was and he was sure once she knew everything, she'd never want to be in his presence again.

Severus could feel himself falling through a darkness he had not found himself in for many years. So many emotions he had dutifully locked away—never wanting to ever feel again—coming free like pandora's box. He was a man who prided himself on his self-control. Yet this slip of a woman had done everything in her power to slowly unravel everything that he had built around him. He couldn't understand it, didn't want to understand.

A deep groan echoed around the room as he palmed his eyes. If Minerva ever found out he was sure she would have his bollocks hanging from the astronomy tower. A wry grin ticked at his lips when he let his hand lower back into the water. He was almost curious to rile the old cat's cage.

What laid beyond today? He wasn't so oblivious to her lingering touch, her wandering eye. He had known for some time now that she'd started to take an unhealthy taking to him as of late. He couldn't possibly understand why she was so dead set on figuring him out. She had so many other things to worry about.

He was just a man, a completely flawed man. He had to admit to himself that had he been about twenty years younger she might have caught his attention. As it was, he found himself intrigued by her drive for knowledge but constantly felt their age standing in the way. He had survived a war, seen the world turn from one end to the other well before she had even been born. What could they possibly have in common?

All of that combined with him literally having watched her grown from nothing but a lanky bushy haired mop into a tall lean woman did not help matters. He was quite literally old enough to be her father if he had been irresponsible in his youth he quite possibly could have been. As it was, he'd never found himself in the arms of a witch that had held his interest for more than a night.

Mistakes of his pain-ridden twenties aside, he'd allowed himself to grow cold in the years that had passed. Taking full responsibility for the wrongs he'd committed. It wasn't so easy for him to just forget what he was pushing so hard to survive for. The promise he'd made.

He wasn't kind, not by any stretch. Yet still, she had brought out something inside him that he hadn't even known he'd possessed. When she'd been solely reliant on his attention he had not denied her. He'd touched, cared for and cured everything that had befallen her. He'd done it all without a second thought.

Would it be said of him that he had a weakness for injured women? That he preferred someone who was incapable of protecting themselves? Did he have a twisted hero complex? Had he become everything he had so much despised in others?

"Se...Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have a large cooking pot? I found some cans of soup..."

Severus glanced towards the door where he could see the side of her arm and part of her jaw. He would have expected her to have poked her head through to sneak a peek at him but he was relieved to find that she was respecting his lack of dress.

"Yes, I should under the island."

"Thanks..."

"Of course."


	53. Chapter 53

AN: Sorry for the delay.

Hermione let out a deep moan, every muscle in her body finally releasing the day's tension. The water that came down overhead was much warmer than she'd thought it would be and she was eternally grateful for it. Their dinner had been a nearly mute affair with plenty of long lingering glances between. It was still early in the evening, just after seven; even still, she felt unbelievably worn out.

Watching after someone was more taxing than she ever believed. While she was no stranger to taking care of others. Worrying about their health and not having the answers to possible problems had worn her nerves thin. As much as she wished to be there for him in every way she could it was still very clear to her that she had much to learn from him.

For the most part, he had taken well to her doting. His comments hadn't held the same bite to them or at least hadn't felt as though they'd held any heat behind him. He wasn't the most willing patient but it was clear to her that he had been trying to make an effort. Whether he was simply too fatigued to fight her advances off properly or if he was genuinely starting to see her as something more than a burden; she hadn't really decided.

A slow roll of her head brought a well-needed pop to her shoulder and she carefully stepped out of the shower. The room was pleasantly warm and she didn't feel the need to immediately swaddle herself up in a towel. Instead, she took a moment to look down her ever-changing frame. While she was mostly pleased with how she'd grown and built muscle, the harsh lines that crossed her skin were still something of a worry to her. Not because they hurt but because the illusion of her childhood was completely shattered.

With pursed lips, she pulled the towel closed and cast a quick drying charm over her hair before looking around the small sink for a brush or something she could transfigure into one. Finding only a weak comb, she turned to try and locate her wand when a sharp pain shot all the way up and down her side. Her gasp of pain was sharp, and her hand instantly went to her bandaged side. She'd almost forgotten she'd been injured.

A small sneer curled over her features as she pulled the towel lower, wrapping it around her waist before she pulled a hand mirror from beside the tap to try and see if she'd done any damage. With the tips of her nails, she pulled away the tape that held the gauze in place. A deep hiss left her gritted teeth as she pulled it free, unfortunately, the small hand mirror didn't really show her much.

Unable to turn to see properly she turned her head towards the ceiling trying to debate on the best course. She knew Severus was just in the bedroom back in bed as standing had been a rather vertigo-inducing experience for him. She'd helped him from the bathroom back to the bed after having given him the privacy to dress himself.

Deciding that the adult thing to do would be to seek his help, she carefully turned towards the small bundle of clothes she'd brought with her. Some sweatpants and a loose button-up, she slipped on the bottoms before pulling the towel back under her arms. There was no point in putting on a shirt as she knew he'd just have to take it off to look at her wound.

"Severus?" Hermione opened the door slowly and quietly on the off chance that he'd fallen back to sleep though let out a small relieved breath when she found him to be sitting up in bed reading the book she had been reading while she watched over him.

"Yes, Mi-Hermione?" Her name felt odd on his tongue, not bad—just unpracticed. It showed on his face as well, making him appear as if he'd tasted something too sweet.

Hermione's lip curled up to the sound of her name, her eyes lowering as she tried to keep herself from smiling too brightly, "I uh...can't see my back could you take a look?"

"Of course," Severus pushed himself up just a bit straighter, suppressing a wince as his head throbbed from the movement, he was certainly due for another headache potion.

"Thanks..." Hermione curled in her lips before moving over towards the bed, her insecurities over her body filling her eyes and—unknowing to her— his mind.

Severus' eyes grew dark as she came to the side of the bed, he didn't know why he cared about her self-worth, perhaps it was all the work he'd put into making her whole again; he couldn't be sure but when the towel she'd wrapped around herself came free and her skin rose with the coolness of the air he couldn't help but notice how dark her scars were becoming.

Severus pushed himself up further when she came to the edge of the bed. Carefully slipping his legs over the side for her to come between. His eyes took on a softness when she pulled the towel away holding it to her chest. The large Pheonix shaped scar catching his attention, it was like a beautiful tattoo, something people would have paid loads of money for. A magical tattoo. His hands twitched to touch it, but he restrained himself by looking down to the large gash that he'd had to put stitches into.

"You've pulled a stitch." He'd only put in four in total, just around the edges of the gash to help keep the skin from tearing. The poison that he'd managed to pull free from her blood had allowed the wound to begin to heal but it was still very raw and raised. Severus called his wand into his hand before very gently running his fingers along the edges of the wound, "Does this hurt?"

Hermione couldn't help but shiver softly, her eyes closing as her response came out as a breathy sigh, "No..."

"i'm going to repair the stitch, you might feel a small pinch." Severus gave the back of her head a pausing look before calling his wand to his hand. He could feel her beginning to tense but there was nothing he could do for her. With a tight purse to his lips, he pressed his wand tip against the irritated flesh and whispered the spell.

Hermione jumped slightly, the sound of pain catching in the back of her throat. She swallowed it down with a deep breath before gradually letting it out. Her eyes opened slowly before she turned her head just so, "Can I ...ask you another favor?"

Severus could tell her voice was tight but he was amazed at her restraint. He gave her a soft hum before setting his wand aside to let his fingers glide over the wound checking for further irritation that she might be trying to hide.

"Could you..." Hermione closed her eyes once more, her brows pushing them shut tight. She knew what she was about to ask was wrong, exceptionally wrong but she needed some sort of comfort, her nerves were barely hanging on and she was sure she was about to have a full blown cry if she didn't have some sort of distraction, "Touch me?"

Severus' head rose to her nearly imperceivable request, "Touch you?"

"You can close your eyes if you want to..." Hermione turned her head towards the ceiling. The room was quickly cooling her frame and she couldn't stop herself from shivering, " Imagine someone else..." She didn't want to tell him what she really wanted, couldn't bring herself to share her inner thoughts so deeply. She knew it was incredibly selfish of her but she just couldn't hold her tongue.

There was a long pause as neither of them knew how to address the issue at hand. Hermione was near to apologizing for even suggesting it when the faintest of touches made her back twitch. She could have cried when his fingertips that had been so light and hesitant at first slowly expanded out over her waist and up her back. It wasn't a massage by any means, merely the feeling of skin on skin.

Severus was cautious with his touch, knowing that her wound was very much sensitive, though while he told himself he was merely doing as she requested he found himself perplexed as to why he'd acquiesced in the first place. What he found more curious than that was why she would have told him to imagine someone else. His previous observation when she'd come from the bathroom returned to his present thoughts and he found his hands moving on their own to very gently take her waist.

"Why would I imagine someone else when _you_ are so clearly in front of me?" His voice as deep, hypnotic as though he were trying to lull her into a trance, lower her defenses so she would just speak to him truthfully. His fingers continued to slowly explore the ridges of muscle, of battles long since won. His eyes boring into the back of her head for an answer.

"I just..." Hermione could feel all the stress she'd built up in asking the question slowly floating away, even as light as his fingertips touched her skin it was enough to chase away the chill of the room. Her arms twitched in their effort to keep the towel over her chest and she had to take a moment to bring some semblance of order to her thoughts.

Severus could feel the tension that had built up in her shoulders slowly releasing, his keen eye tracing the small definition of muscle as it unwound. Taking a page from her book, he allowed his eyes to go out of focus as he turned his attention to the feeling of the goosebumps that rose to his finger's path. The pounding in his head was slowly dissipating, the blood that was pulsing through his brain relocating elsewhere without his permission.

Hermione turned slowly, hesitantly when his hands guided her, her eyes cautiously opening to deep darkness. She had never seen someone look at her so completely before. It was both unnerving and comforting at the same time. Her lips opened and closed as she could find now words to acurately describe the emotion she felt at present. Instead, her eyes turned down towards his lips and she found herself leaning just a touch closer.

He could feel the heat between them growing as she came closer, his hands leaving her waist to ghost up her arms leaving another trail of goosebumps. When she was just a hairs breath away his eyes lidded, losing their focus. His throat went tight when her lips ghosted over his own and despite everything inside him screaming for him to stop he pulled her even closer.

Despite her lack of clothing, Hermione felt completely at peace. His lips were soft yet firm against her own and she couldn't help but gasp softly when he tilted his head. His taste flooded her tongue in the next heartbeat and her feet closed the distance. Her hands coming up to tangle into his dark locks. She was sure if she hadn't taken a hold of him, she would have floated off into the ether.

Severus could feel himself falling into a world of new flavors he never could have imagined. When the bed came up behind him, his hands went flush around her shoulders, tangling in the hair that had come to shut the world around them out. A sharp hiss passed from his lips into hers when she pressed herself against him, and he had to let his head fall back onto the bed to catch his breath.

Hermione was in her own world, letting her entire world funnel down into nothing more than the man beneath her. His warmth, his smell taking her away so far away. Her lips trailed over his cheek lightly nipping away at the bone of his jaw before she used her nose to push it out of her way so that she could run her teeth over the rapidly pulsing vein of his neck. Her hands and knees had come to pin him down, her aggression in her passion strong.

His hold turned tight when she took a rather sharp bite and he couldn't stop himself from snarling in pain, his hands stopping their exploration to pull her free. The fear that flashed over her face when he held her over him made his heart clench. "Stop..."

"I'm sorry...I..." Her words were heavily weighed, tears coming to the corner of her eyes. She had no experience in what she was trying to do. Not gently, not kindly, not with empathy nor understanding of the others needs.

Severus gave her a small look, one that he was sure she shared with him. The pain of loss, the fear of the unknown with only your past to guide you. His hands came up to push the hair from her face, his thumbs running along the bottom of her lashes, "You're not ready for this..."

Hermione nodded her head reluctantly, her eyes closing as she let his hands pull her down to his chest. Her arms that had been holding her weight over him came down to take his shirt in her fists. His arms came around her, holding her tight and safe. Bringing them both back into the world that they had come to know. It wasn't easy for either of them but they both knew, neither of them were ready to take the next step in whatever had happened between them.

oOOo

Hermione pulled her hair tight, her eyes narrowed and focused as she pulled her ponytail taut. They would be returning to the castle today, though she had other places to be before she went. It was strictly a location and information gathering mission. One with a very tight window. She had learned through Severus that Bellatrix was hiding something inside her vault at Gringotts and it was up to her to find out what it was.

"Severus?" Hermione turned away from the small bathroom mirror to look out into the bedroom. He was just finishing putting on his boots.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hermione came back into the room, worry lining her brow.

"I am fine. It is you who should be cautious." He pushed himself up to his feet, his eyes immediately going to her waist.

"I'm fine, you're an amazing healer." Hermione came to stand in front of him, letting her head fall back to look into his face, "If you want to check again?" Her fingers ran down over the buttons of her coat, a small smile ticking at the corner of her lip. Even though she'd fully dressed for the day, she found herself eagerly wishing to feel his hands on her skin again. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling especially given what had happened before.

"Why do you find such fascination with my hands?" Severus could plainly see her desire on her face but it just puzzled him more.

Hermione's smile faded, her brow turning to one of concentration. It was a fair question, "I guess...I'm fascinated by how a man so strong...so..." She chewed her bottom lip to try and find the correct words to describe him, "Hardened by life...could have such a gentle touch. That...despite how much you despise me...you're always gentle with me..."

"Why would I not be gentle with you?" His voice had lowered, his eyes trying to catch the ones that had turned away from him.

"Because..." Her lips pursed, he'd worked so hard to make her forget, yet still, it was always present in her world, always there just beyond the happiness she struggled to hold onto, "I'm just a mudblood slut..."

Severus' hold on her face tightened, those were not her words, those were someone else's, "Who told you that?"

Hermione dipped her head out of his hold, "I wanted to tell you when you were well..."

"I am well enough." Severus' hands returned to his sides as he strongly suspected he'd have the urge to throttle her.

"Marxan...he..." Hermione shook her head, "He visited me...well...I think he was looking for you but found me..."

"When?" His tone was sharp enough to stone.

"Christmas day..." Hermione swallowed thickly when he pushed away from her and towards the window, "He gave me a proposition."

"And you accepted?" His sneer told her all she needed to know. His dark eyes turned out to the snow-covered streets searching for any shadow that didn't belong.

"There's a lot of time...he gave me six months."

"To do what?"

"Give him the dragon..."

"What did he offer you in return?" Severus tried to keep his fury tightly controlled but it still leaked into his voice, giving it a sharp edge.

"A chance to kill him." Hermione didn't dare to approach, her eyes focused on the strict back at the window.


	54. Chapter 54

_I really wish I would have been kinder to you. You were my first friend and I know you deserved so much better than what life has given you. I was so sorry to hear about your mom's passing, was that why you didn't come to graduation? I really miss you, I wish I could see you again. I'm getting married. I don't know if you'd be happy to hear but I wanted you to know. I still want to be your friend Severus. I hope in time we can be._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lily_

Severus' thumb moved slowly over the well-worn paper, his nail tracing the letters of the signature. He had been sitting pensively for hours, his fury taken over by regret and enouement. How he wondered what the future held for his vision of what should have come to be had become such a tangled web. His wont of ellipsism was disquiet. His deep eyes turned to the beautiful blue spectral of his Patronus standing just beside him.

It had taken longer than expected to take its form, leaving his heart torn. He would never say that he'd fallen in love with another, that place in his heart was solidly held by another. Yet still, he found himself trying to give a name to his missteps. He had never meant to do as he had, never meant to allow the girl to come inside his world. His tightly confined and rigorously restrained world.

It enraged him beyond comprehension how his nodus tollens had taken over nearly every aspect of his pensive. It had been so clear before. Protect the boy, die in the final days, be forgotten in history. How had his want to be loved by another, to be seen as a human being have wrought such destruction? How could one act of mercy have rewritten his entire destiny?

A deep breath raised his chest from the back of his chair and he rolled his head towards the mirror on his desk. His fingers absently ran through the light of the doe beside him as he watched Miss Granger move through the darkened streets. It was a risky but calculated move, a plan al her own to try and weed out information from the goblins who worked at the bank. He had furiously told her that if she were to leave he would no longer stand by to protect her but like many times in his life—he had _lied._

oOo

Hermione curled her lips and nose to the horrid smell of weeks old refuse that lined the dirty streets. She'd skillfully kept to the shadows, using a combination of disillusionment charms and notice-me-not spells. His words of dismissal rung hard in her ears. She wanted to believe that it had been solely his anger talking but in her heart, she feared that she had pushed her luck too far.

She had never wanted to deceive him and to her, she felt as though his reaction had been well overexaggerated. She had wanted to tell him so but something in his eyes had held her tongue. Instead, she bid him a good day and left through the front door making sure it hit the frame as she threw it open. Three steps out of his wards she'd been gone a deep crack of thunder echoing in her wake.

A small lick to her bottom lip brought her finger up to her ear cuff, she didn't know if he was watching her or not but if he was, she wanted to make sure that he heard everything she did. It was every bit of her intention to return to him and finish what they'd started. She wasn't about to let him throw whatever was between them away. If nothing else, he was...her friend and she was loyal to her friends—to the very end.

"Imperio." Hermione's under-breath spell hit its target expertly, the small goblin going still in his walk before a whispered suggestion sent him back on his way.

Hermione stayed close enough to keep the spell strong but not close enough to be spotted. She knew deep down in her heart that she'd very much broken the law and with it stepped fully into the realm of dark magic. She knew exactly what the spell was capable of, what she could have this goblin do for her. It was oddly empowering and disempowering at the same time.

Hermione pulled her hood down low, tucking her hands into her pockets trying to act as casual as possible. Most people gave her a wide birth, but she wouldn't let her guard down. Her eyes were constantly looking for any possible threat, her ears keen to anyone who might be trying to sneak up on her. It was just as she was passing the pub when a strong smell assaulted her senses causing her to root to the spot.

A deep voice ran down her spine as the man who owned it walked straight behind her. It took everything in her power not to turn but she did shift her eyes, catching a glimpse of platinum blond hair as they passed. A slow breath left her chest as she pushed herself back onto task. She needed to remain focused if she were to survive being so much out in the open.

With the strength she had gained over the past few months she regained control back over her feet and quickly slipped into the alley where she'd sent the goblin she'd been following after. She had instructed him to lead her to the back door of Gringotts, the one only Goblins had access to. Of course, she'd read about it in her younger years. A special door just for those of their kind. She only hoped that there were no other magics protecting the door.

When the Goblin stopped so did she, her eyes turning up to notice that they weren't beside Gringotts but rather the building directly behind it. A seemingly solid wall began to open, similar to the spell that led to Diagon Alley. Cautious, she checked her notice-me-not smell before closing the distance between them. It was just as she was about to step in after him that she felt an invisible wall blocking her path.

"Of course..." A sharp snarl curled over her lips before she pointed her wand at the Goblin's back. Another whispered unforgivable curse changed his mission and she stepped back out of the doorway as it began to close. Now, all she had to do was wait and pray that there was nothing to remove her spell from his form, "Tempus." She would wait no longer than a half an hour, after that, she'd return to the safety of Hogwarts.

oOOo

"We've got nowhere else to look." Harry sighed heavily flipping through Hermione's journal, "She must have had an idea..."

Ron let out a deep sigh putting a mouthful of potatoes into his mouth, "How many are even left?"

"The snake, uh...she's written here uh a diadem? What's that?"

"No idea mate."

"And a cup, we know the snake is with Vo-You know who. The Diadem thing is possibly hidden at Hogwarts but she's no location for the cup...it looks like she'd written something but erased it." Harry squinted holding the book up so he could try and see what had been imprinted on the page. "A gift? Given? Faithful?"

"Given to someone as a gift?" Ron licked his lips before leaning over to try and see for himself, "Who would take a gift like that?"

"Someone who knew its importance..." Harry's brows furrowed as he tried to piece it all together.

oOo

Hermione sighed heavily, lazily casting another tempus charm. Her time for waiting was up. She greatly wondered if there had been protections against the imperios curse when the blocks to which she'd been leaning began to shift. Quickly, she pulled herself away and down a ways just in case the person coming out wasn't whom she was expecting.

Her heart relaxed when the same Goblin she'd bewitched stepped through holding an old looking book. She pushed herself from her hiding spot and leaned down to accept the tome before she pressed her hand to the broach on her coat.

She landed on her feet with a soft sigh before her ears alerted her to two male voices that were quickly coming closer. Thinking fast she moved around behind the desk and quickly pushed herself in the small space beneath. She pulled her hood down over her face and curled herself as tight as she could before going completely still.

"I've helped you all I can today. Go home, read the texts that I've given you. It is all you can do."

"Thank you, Godfather." Draco let out a heavy sigh coming out behind the man. His eyes turned out over the room casually before he made his path towards the fireplace, "Oh, one last thing? Do you have anymore dreamless sleep?"

"No, I'll have to make more." Severus pulled out his chair from the desk, his body still weak from his punishment, "When are you to be out?"

"The day after tomorrow. We're going to the Lovegoods."

"For what purpose?"

"They haven't told me." Draco scratched the back of his head, his shoulders heavy and his eyes dark. He suspected his very own classmate would be his first true kill. The knowledge of it did not sit well inside his chest.

"You know where to find me."

"Yes, sir." With only a small nod, Draco turned into the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor."

Severus waited until the flames had completely died down before parting his knees to look down between. He had felt her presence as soon as he'd sat down, "Were you successful?"

"Sort of..." Hermione ran her hand up his inner thigh as she slowly moved forward, the muscle beneath twitching under her palm, "I got this." She pushed the book up through the small space before shifting just a bit more hoping that he'd get the hint to back the chair up so that she could remove herself from under the desk.

"A book?"

"A record log," Hermione smirked a little when he crossed his legs, forcing her hand to slip between before he moved them out of her way. As cautiously as she could, she climbed out from beneath before making some adjustments to her coat, "Perhaps not here?"

"Of course." Severus glanced to the fireplace before pushing himself up to his feet. Truthfully, he was just glad she hadn't returned injured in some way or another.

Hermione grinned at his back when he made an adjustment to his jacket before leading the way back into his rooms. She thumbed over her shoulder with a curiously raised brow as they came up onto the rise, "Extracurriculars?"

"Draco is set to join a hunting party." Severus pushed open the door giving her his own brow as she passed, "We cannot interfere."

" _You_ cannot interfere."

"Do you think this is a game?" Severus' tone went sharp and his hand took hold of her bicep with a punishing grip, spinning her around to face him.

"Not a game." Hermione raised her chin doing her best to not feel cowed, "A _war. A war_ to which we need as many players on the field as possible."

"You cannot save everyone." His eyes bored heavily into hers, the weight of his words from his own experience.

"No...I can't..." Hermione licked her bottom lip meeting his hardened gaze with her own softening one, "But I can try."

Severus' face twitched before his eyes closed and his hand released. He wanted to take all that hope inside her and tear it to pieces. it was wrong to feel that way he knew but he was so tired of watching those so much lighter than himself perish to their foolish ideals.

"Severus, hear me speak." Hermione raised her hands to his arms keeping him from pushing past her, "I am going to do everything I possibly can to save this world with the life you've given me. I'm sorry...I can't just stay here and do nothing when there's a chance I can do _something."_

 _"_ I won't always be here to put you back together."

"I know..." Hermione lowered her eyes, letting her forward rest on his chest, "But you're here now...and I need you..."

Severus took a slow calming breath before gently pulling her from his chest. With only a purse to his lips, he moved past her and towards the fireplace. He had nothing to say to her confession, nothing that he was sure wouldn't begin another round of argument about his outlook on life. So instead, he decided to get to the task at hand.

Hermione's face fell as she moved to join him, why was it every time she confessed some part of her heart to him he found it impossible to just say what was so clearly on his face? Why was it so hard for him just to accept that someone cared about him? That someone just wanted to make him feel worthy of the love he had been so vehemently denied?

"This is an inventory book." Severus crossed his legs further distancing himself from the woman in front of him while resting the book on top, "Everything in the Lestrange Vault."

"That's good right?" Hermione took her seat across from him, curling her legs into the chair.

"That remains to be seen..." Severus began to flip through the dates, he wasn't sure when the wild woman was given the cup but he was sure she moved it to her vault sometime before her incarceration or just after her escape. It was a lot of time to sort through; thankfully, he was a fast reader.

Hermione sighed softly and curled herself further into the chair. She could tell that this was going to require silence to yield results. So instead, she shifted her thoughts toward Luna and her father. She'd already fought the scariest witch what was a few snatchers and Draco bloody Malfoy?

oOo

Severus believed he'd found what he'd been looking for though when he'd raised his head to share his findings he'd found Granger sleeping peacefully in the chair across from him. He had taken a moment to simply take her in before he'd forced himself from his chair and towards the office.

He believed he'd found the proper log, it had been vague but the date and time lined up with his parameters. The next problem was getting it out of the vault. Of course, he'd put the fake sword of Gryffindor into her vault. Problem was, he had no excuse to enter for a second time. He'd either need to create a scenario and risk the suspicion or find a way to break into the most secure wizarding vault in the land. Neither of which held much promise.

The other issue at hand was trying to figure out a way to keep Granger from chasing after the snatchers who were set to attack the Lovegood's. He was sure aside from literally tying her to the bed—something to which brought back the most unpleasant of memories—he was sure there was nothing on heaven or earth that was going to stop her silly Gryffindor ways from breaching the safety of the castle.

As he sat behind his desk he allowed his mind to wander between the impossible and the improbable before it drifted to the more recent turn of events their relationship had taken. From this, a new idea began to form in his mind's eye. A dark and most unforgivable path to take. He almost felt guilty even thinking about it yet what choices were laid before him?

On one hand, his idea would very possibly dissolve any ridiculous childhood notions she held about him. While on the other he risked breaking any trust that laid between them. That in addition to the small possibility that his plan would fail and he'd find himself in an even worse mess than what he'd found himself in left him deep inside his pensive.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat, staring aimlessly into the darkening world just beyond the stained glass of the high tower but it was long enough for him to be startled by a shrill scream coming from his chambers. It was a pained scream he had often heard in the nights before she'd shared his bed yet still, it raised his heart rate and worried his brow.

He was out of the office and into his chambers in a few long strides and beside the chair in which she rested. On bent knee he took hold of her face, pressing his thumb into her wet cheeks while he tried to make sense of the gibberish that poured out of her mouth. When her eyes, wide with fear, opened he was able to see the fleeting images of her nightmare before she had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Apologies whispered into his collar.


	55. Chapter 55

A new dawn was breaking; the golden light filtering in through the high windows casting heavy shadows over the chaos inside. Books, ancient scrolls, transfigured tables in every available space. In the center of the hurricane, laid over one another, were the cause of such disorganization.

Hermione had fallen asleep on her back, her legs still under the small floor table she'd been working at, while her arms laying in her lap, her head laying on the legs of the man who had joined her in the search for answers. Severus was sat in a chair at a higher table, his legs stretched out in front of him while his own head rested on his palm, held up in place over the book he'd been hunched over reading.

A small sliver of light cut across Hermione's face causing her to groan deeply and roll her head away. The awkward position of their sleeping arrangement aggravating more than her present injury. It had been a long while since she'd woken up and felt as though even the hair on her head hurt. All she wanted at that moment was to curl into a deep warm bath and never come out. She had no idea when she'd fallen asleep but she could tell by the weight in her limbs that it wasn't nearly enough.

"Sev...verus?" Her tongue was sticky on her pallet as she rolled her head along his shin to try and blink the dark clothed man into focus. From her angle, he still appeared to be reading but her lack of response told her otherwise. A deep groan pushed her wild hair back from her face and she pulled herself off of his leg where she was sure the seam of his slacks had left an imprint on her face.

For two days they'd been looking into anything and everything they could in regards to the creation, protection, and design of Gringotts. Trying to find a way that was even somewhat possible for getting inside and out without being detected. Thus far, they'd only managed to lose sleep and forget meals.

Another deep groan pulled her up to her feet but the stitch in her side kept her from standing fully. The awkward way she'd fallen asleep had not been kind to her in the slightest and she used the table he was sitting at to brace herself as her sleep-fogged mind came into focus.

"Severus?" Her hand moved to his arm and he jumped, sitting straight-backed though his eyes didn't open straight away, "It's just me..."

Severus sneered but not at her, his own body was strongly protesting his lack of care in the time that had passed. When his eyes managed to open they were heavily reddened and shadowed, "What time is it?"

"Early? I don't know...we need a bath..." Hermione let her hand drag back down onto the table, "I'll run it...you want to clear me a path?"

A low groan brought his hand up to his eyes, rubbing away the thick sleep that sat in the corners. His free hand waved blindly at the mess around them sending it all into neat stacks. Another soft noise pulled his hand from his eyes and he opened them just in time to see her retreating towards the bathroom.

Today was the day that Draco was set to go on his first hunt. His first chance to draw real blood. He had no idea why they had chosen the Lovegoods, perhaps the Dark Lord saw them as an easy target, perhaps Mr. Lovegood had broken his promise to stop printing positive things about Harry Poter. He didn't know.

All he did know was that he had to do _something_ on both sides. He knew Granger would easily best all those in the hunting party, possibly even take their lives. An action, a path that would fully cement her onto the Dark Lord's watch list and raise even more questions on his loyalty.

He believed he had a plan, for both of them. He just hoped it wouldn't kill him before it was time.

A slow breath brought him up to his feet and towards the bathroom. As much as he didn't want to share the bath he knew that even a cauldron filled with potions wouldn't get him moving without it. It also saw to serve him for another purpose. His need to get Granger out of the way for the day. His heart was still torn on the proper path but time had run out and he had to do something.

The warm moist air of the bathroom helped to clear his dry sinus' and he let his head roll on his shoulders trying to make them loose enough to reach his buttons, "May I join you?"

Hermione turned away from the bath where she'd been checking the water temperature, her brows high into her hairline but a soft hidden smile on her lips, "Of course." Her smile grew when he came in further, closing the door to keep the warmth in.

"Thank you." Severus lowered his head with his words, he could feel her curiosity at his seemingly sudden amicable stance. He'd have to tread carefully to not arouse suspicion.

Hermione let herself fall down to the small bench beside the bath, her hands coming up to remove her shirt, "I think my side is irritated again...is not healing properly?"

"I can take a look, though I suspect our sleeping arrangments were mostly the cause." Severus let his jacket fall heavily into the hamper before coming just a bit closer. When she pulled her shirt from her shoulders he forced his eyes to wander over her chest, trying to give the appearance of need though he just looked to be in pain.

"Are you alright?" Hermione did, in fact, notice the lingering glance, though it only worried her brow.

"Yes, just very stiff." Severus' knees popped loud enough for her to hear as he bent down to look at her side. She shifted more so that he could get a clear look, "The cut has closed but the area around it is still very red. I imagine you'll be sore for a while. It was a very deep gash."

Hermione nodded her head and let out a heavy breath when he gently pressed his fingers to the warm flesh, "How long do you think it'll take?"

"It's hard to tell, the poison did a lot of damage to the muscle beneath, it might not heal back properly," Severus spoke the truth with a heavy heart, he could feel an absence of muscle beneath the skin, a small Achilles heel if you will.

"The water's ready..." Hermione let her shirt fall completely to the floor, her eyes following him up when he came to his feet, "Do you want some help?"

Severus had tried to suppress his wince but his discomfort was not so easy to hide from her anymore. Not trusting his tongue, he gave her only a small nod. Another personal sacrifice to put his plan into motion.

Hermione suppressed the smile that threatened her lips with the corner of her teeth. While she was curious about his new attitude to her she didn't want to break the mood by questioning him over it. Perhaps he was merely too exhausted to push her away or perhaps he'd finally come to understand that she meant him no harm. Either way, she was going to take the chance to show him how much he meant to her.

"I have to go out today." Severus lowered his chin to watch her fingers expertly slip his buttons from their catch, "I think it would be best if you...take some time to train inside the trunk. I don't know who may show up in my absence."

"I understand." Hermione let the backs of her fingers glide over his warm skin as she moved, her eyes lidding as she took in the texture she'd already memorized, " Do you know when you might return?"

"I have no idea."

"Can you tell me where you're going? Or will you leave me to worry?" Her hands came up pushing the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms.

"I'm afraid for your safety as well as my own, that it must be the latter."

Hermione smirked, letting her fingers tuck into the band of his belt, "I suppose a few grey hairs won't make me look any worse than I already do."

Severus shook his head and reached up to gently pull her hands free from his belt. "I think gravity can handle the rest."

"Or magic." Hermione's eye gleamed before she turned away. She called her wand from the bench she'd been sitting on before banishing away the rest of her clothes. She was sure she heard his breath hitch at her sudden nudity but didn't have the courage to turn and see the look on his face for herself.

Severus grunted before shaking his head, "You do know where you banished those don't you?"

"The hamper." Hermione braced herself on the edge of the tub before slowly taking the first glorious step into the warmth inside, "I'm not a first-year."

"Certainly not." Severus banished away his own layers, using her momentary blindness to take the other end of the tub. By the time she'd opened her eyes again, he'd concealed himself below the mirky lotion infused waters.

"This is amazing...How do you get your taps to know exactly what your body needs when it draws?"

"I don't, the castle just knows." Severus let himself fall back against the edge of the tub, lowering himself down to his throat. His long legs stretching outside of her own.

"Bless this castle..." Hermione let herself fall completely into the warm embrace, her legs stretching out as well. She could feel his thighs lightly brushing against her toes but did her best not to let them wander. It had taken so much to get them where they were, she couldn't let her hormonal urges ruin the moment.

oOOo

Severus clenched his jaw tight as he secured the latches on the trunk. His heart was near his feet as he felt the wards falling into place. Locking Granger inside. He hadn't been able to go through with his original plan to try and use her desire to touch him as a means of distraction. He hadn't been able to bring himself that low so as to use her desire against her.

Instead, he'd spiked her lunch-time tea with a mild sleeping draught. Something that he'd waited to take hold before laying her to rest inside the chest. Her body had been so heavy in his arms. A very vivid reminder of where they'd come. How much they'd gone through in such a short time. He wouldn't say he was completely content with his choice but he was assured that it was the better of the choices to be had.

They had spent the better part of the morning cleaning up their mess from the past two days and moving it down into the trunk for safekeeping before it had been time for Severus to leave. Granger had asked him when he was expected to return but he hadn't been able to give her an answer before the potion had taken hold. He had seen the look of betrayal in her eyes when they had started to grow heavy, however, and knew that when he was to return there would be hell to pay.

"Malfoy Manor." The green flames took him away from his misgivings. His mind forcing all the memories into the very darkest parts of his soul. He was about to attempt something that many would never do. Challenge the Dark Lord's decision.

His steps were hard on the cold stone as he moved through the dark halls. Though the scones were lit an ominous energy had begun to take hold over the house, chilling the air and growing shadows. It was no feat to follow the path of energy towards the drawing room—where when he neared— he could begin to hear low voices.

His eyes shot to the corner where Narcissa was looming just beside the door, no doubt listening in on what task the Dark Lord had in store for her son. When he caught her eyes he could see a small spark of hope inside them. No words between them needed to be spoken, and so, he raised his hand to the handle and pushed open the door without warning.

The entire room went silent and Severus could feel a dangerous weight coming down onto his shoulders. With all the confidence he was known for, he calmly closed the door behind him before walking towards the center where the Dark Lord himself stood surrounded by his hunting party. Four of whom Severus knew to be low-grade snatchers, all of which were kneeling down to show their respect. While Draco and Dolohov stood with bowed heads showing their marked status.

"Severussss, why have you disturbed us?"

"I thought perhaps you would like an update on the mysterious woman who attacked us." Severus could see Bellatrix laying on a lounge chair beside the fireplace, still grounded from her fight. To say he was pleased would have been an understatement.

"You've brought me her head?" Bellatrix's shrill voice made the room echo but Severus didn't give her the attention she craved.

The Dark Lord threw a warning glare to the wench before turning his red eyes back towards Severus. He took a slow step closer while his fingers ran down the length of the elder wand, "What news?"

"I have put my ear to the ground, My Lord. I fear, that she might be rogue. Not standing on either side of this war, but rather...trying to make a name for herself in the event of your victory."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he considered the man's words carefully, "And why have you seen to tell me now?"

"I fear she may have overheard of your plans, My Lord. Not sure from whom, " Severus looked rather pointedly at one of the snatchers who looked to be the most vulnerable, "I would like to offer my services, to ensure that your plan is completed."

The room was silent, the heavy ticking of the clock on the mantel like a stone dropping. No one dared to breathe as they waited for the Dark Lord's decision. Severus knew it was a daring and bold lie something to which he would most certainly lose his head for if it was ever found out.

"You may take Dolohov's spot."

"You are most gracious, My Lord." Severus lowered his head, moving to stand beside Draco while Dolohov backed himself out of the circle. The tension wafting from the young man was not so easy to ignore and as much as he wanted to give him a look of confidence he kept his eyes straight forward and his chin strict.

"Now then, you know of my mercy to the Lovegoods, pureblood as they are—they are still traitors to our cause. I believe it is time to weed out the garden, and lay a new seed. The girl is pure, her ideals are not our own but our lines are thin, bring her to me—alive. Her father is of no consequence." The Dark Lord turned away from them all, taking three steps before disappearing into a thick black smoke.

Draco turned slowly towards the men who were coming to their feet, having been given command over the mission to prove his loyalties and capabilities, "We shall strike at dusk, come out of the shadows." Draco turned his glance towards Severus praying that he had a better plan but the man kept his silence.

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Albrut, the leader of the small band that had been summoned wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"You are to remain here. In this room. I shall come when we are ready." Draco tried to make himself sound strong and it worked for those who did not know him, "Godfather? A word?"

"Of course."

Draco gave only a small glance at the men before moving towards the far end of the room that led down to the dungeons, he could feel his aunt's glare at his back but did his best to ignore it. She hadn't much moved from that spot since her injury and he was quite certain she didn't much like sharing the grand space with men whom she believed to be well below her.

As soon as they'd made it to the lower level Draco rounded on Severus, "I can do this alone."

"You don't want my help? Were you not just a day ago asking for my assistance?"

"Assistance yes! Not to hold my hand! Did my Mum do this? Did she make you come to babysit me?"

Severus ground his teeth, why were teenagers so full of themselves? Was it a genetic thing? "I chose to come on my own. Though I'm sure your mother will find some relief that her son will not become like her sister."

"You really think this... _rogue—_ is a threat?"

Severus lowered his head to match the blond's own, "Not many people are capable of besting your aunt, you would do well to remember that." His voice was low, a bit a pride hidden in the sharpness of his tone.

Draco had the sense to look properly chastised, his chest deflating as he fell back against the wall, "When will all this be over?"

"When it is time."

Draco just shook his head and crossed his arms tight over his chest, they had just an hour to kill before dusk would be upon them. He had decided that he would be the one to take Luna. It had come as a relief that the Dark Lord had wanted her alive but it had been a short-lived feeling. He could only imagine what more nefarious plans were in motion.

"Do you...do you think _he'll_ make me...you know...?"

"Rape, Ms. Lovegood?"

Draco winced at the word and turned his head away, "Yeah..."

"Doubtful. She is...somewhat related to you. Not directly but...enough."

"She is?"

Severus pursed his lips, "Did you not notice how your fair hair is a rather rare and envious trait? That she, also carries?"

"I guess I never noticed..."

"Clearly. No, I suspect such an _honor_ will be given to another."

Draco shook his head with disgust.

oOo

Hermione woke with an odd cottony feeling in her mouth. Her brows furrowed tightly as she pushed herself up and the blanket that had covered her away. Her internal clock told her she'd slept for some time but it hadn't been a needed rest. As her brain reignited the pieces of why she felt so disoriented slowly came together and her eyes snapped open with a dangerous glint.

"Severus."


	56. Chapter 56

"Get the girl!"

"Dad! Dad!-"

"Incarcerus!"

Another loud explosion shook the ground as the small modest home gave a dangerous sway. Stone and other debris came down like firey rain before Draco made it through what was left of the door. Smoke filled his lungs as he jumped over the destroyed furniture.

A small flash of light caught the corner of his eye before a sharp pain ran down his shoulder, slamming him back into an outer wall causing the already unstable building to rumble. A series of his own spells brought down the stairs and along with it Luna who fell onto the small kitchen table with a sickening crunch.

Draco moved hastily through the debris, his face turning sour when he got a clear look. Luna's body was folded nearly in half, her head laying awkwardly bent over her legs with her arms curled crookedly against her stomach. Her eyes were closed but were quickly being covered by a thick stream of blood coming from the crown of her head.

"Lu-Lu!" Mr. Lovegood's voice rang out through the chaos before his second cry for his daughter was cut short.

Draco's heart was beating hard between his ears as he pushed off one of the beams keeping Luna trapped. With as much care as was possible, he pulled on her arm dragging her heavy body forward and over his shoulder, "Severus!"

A dark shadow appeared almost instantly in the collapsing doorway, "I've got her! Tell everyone to get back to the manor!" Another loud explosion followed by a new chorus of voices pushed him towards the doorway. As soon as he was able to get his wand firmly in his fingers he was turning on the spot.

oOo

Hermione snapped the belt tight around her waist, her action fueled by her anger over having been drugged. She had no idea what time it was or even if there was any chance for her to do any good but she had to try. Another tight pull to her collar and sleeves raised her head to the mirror. Not enough.

She raised her fingers over her eyes and through the black makeup dragging them down over her cheeks to give the illusion of black tears. A small charm over her eyes turned them red, giving them a small fleck of gold to shine in the firelight. She was a demon. A ruthless warrior and she would have her dues.

A sharp turn out of the bathroom took her straight into the office, the charm that kept those from apparating in did not keep her from apparating out and so, she was gone mid-stride in a plume of black smoke.

She arrived to smoke and fire, the battle seemingly over but the fighters had not yet gone. She appeared out of the shadows, wand to her right, dagger to her left unsure of just whom was lingering about.

The first spell to come flying her way missed her easily, her jump into the air exploding the ground beneath where she'd just stood. Her eyes narrowed as she thought she saw Lupin before another spell came from behind, sending her jump into a forward spiral. She landed with a hard roll and was back on her feet in seconds but the sound of familiar voices stayed her wand.

"After them!"

Hermione pushed herself hard into the tall grass quickly sheathing her dagger before casting a fog charm around her. She wouldn't attack them, but they'd surely seen her well enough. She had to get away but not until she'd acquired a bit more information. She'd lead them on a chase and circle back if possible.

Orders echoed behind her, spells of all colors whizzing past her body. The few that had hit her back fizzled into nothingness, mere stunning hexes. They hurt but not more than a heavy thump on the back. Not enough to get through the coat's protections.

Her heart ached to know that those she considered her friends were giving chase with such malice. Yet still, she could not turn and reveal herself though she desperately wanted to. It was a choice she made to protect not only herself but Severus as well. She had to swallow down the bitter taste of betrayal.

"Got you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was sharp as a blade through the deep fog just in front of her. Hermione tried to slow her run so as not to run full-on into her but in her adjustment, she failed to raise her wand to protect herself from the bright flash of red light that barreled towards her.

Her sharp cry echoed over the moor, muddled by the footsteps of those drawn to it. Her hand had gone to her chest and she felt it skip when the pendant that she had so much relied on was no longer there; but a rather deep hole in the fabric torn away from the spell that could have easily taken her entire arm.

With only her wits she jumped once more, sending a gust of tornadic like winds out in all directions. She pulled her cloak taut behind her as the burst of wind gave her flight. She'd lost her pin, but she realized that she was going to lose much more than that if she lingered any longer.

Her spiraled ascent drowned out her voice, her magical call to retrieve what had been lost. Her flight was taken partially off course when a flame ripped through the back of her coat made wings. The loss of lift sent her hard to the right where she landed on her feet with a heavy pop to her knees. Another spell whizzed over her head while she struggled to keep hold of the pin she'd called back to her.

Everything inside her heart screamed at her to reveal who she was, the fear of losing her life at the hands of her friends nearly too much to bear. It was only with pure will alone that she held her tongue. Using the fog that had grown thicker with time, she pushed herself through the tall grass. She could hear their voices, their cracks of apparation as they tried to outflank her.

Believing that she'd lured them away from the house, she worried that there had been no one left to save. That she had been too late, that Draco and his crew had already completed their mission. It was just as she took a second to look down at the cracked pin in her hand that her feet stumbled over something soft yet firm.

"No..." Hermione barely had time to register the body she'd tripped over as more spells came flying over her head. With a forward roll, she pressed the pin hard to her chest and rolled onto her back. Her eyes shone up into those who had come through the fog. Looking directly into that of her former Professor before the pin snapped hard into her palm and she was gone.

oOOo

"You have done well, Draco." Voldemort's words were barely a whisper into the young adult's ear.

Draco swallowed down the bile in his throat when he felt his 'master's' hand come down upon his shoulder, his body too strict to dare to turn to face him. Instead, he merely lowered his chin in respect.

Severus' jaw twitched when the half-man moved towards the prone girl still bleeding out on the floor. Her body lying partially on its side as Draco had laid her. She was alive, for now.

"Severus... make sure the girl becomes comfortable in our presence." Voldemort continued his path towards the doors a clear dismissal of those who had returned.

Everyone inside the room waited until the heavy door echoed closed before daring to move. The snatchers who had been called to assist made their way out at the end while Draco and Severus moved towards Luna. Severus knelt down first, pressing his fingers into her neck to check her pulse before gently tilting her head towards the light overhead.

"Did you curse her?"

"No...the house was collapsing..."

Severus ran a quick diagnostic charm, the vice around his heart slowly unwinding, "She's merely unconscious. She'll be in pain for a while but nothing appears to be severely damaged..."

"That's good right...?" Draco knelt down as well, his hands opening and closing unknowing of what to do.

"Yes and no." Severus let his answer hang in the air, leaving the boy to figure out its meaning while he worked on calling back some of the blood she'd lost. She'd probably need a potion to help her heal more quickly, but she wouldn't die without one. Perhaps it was best to let her body take time to recuperate. It would spare her from the horrors the Dark Lord had planned for her.

Draco tried not to look squeamish but it was impossible, "Where should I keep her?"

"The dungeons. She is a prisoner." Severus pushed her gently onto her back, using his hand to push her knees flat as well, "Make sure she has water and food. A place to lay that won't cause fever."

Draco nodded his head before pushing himself up, "Trollip." A house-elf appeared shakily at his feet, "I need a mattress, towels, and a pitcher of refilling water."

"Yes, Master."

Severus sealed the gash with a slow drag of his wand before tucking it into his sleeve. How many children had he carried in his arms? How many more would lay motionless at his feet? Barely 16 the girl hadn't even known the world outside of the walls of Hogwarts.

Coming to his feet was hardly a challenge. The petite girl was much lighter than Hermione and much smaller built. Her head easily fit into the crook of his arm and her legs barely covered his forearm.

"I must return," Severus knew he was being cruel but a hard lesson needed to be learned. He approached Draco with steel in his eyes before the boy dumbly raised his arms. Without a word he transferred the girl into his hold easily able to see the weight she brought with. He knew if given the choice Draco would have simply levitated her to the dungeons but he also knew that he needed to learn first hand the cost of war.

"What if she needs potions or something?" Draco's voice was tight with suppressed worry.

"You sat in my classroom for nearly six years, I am sure you are capable." It was a verbal slap to the back of the head, a sharp tone of condemnation.

Draco swallowed thickly watching his Godfather make his way to the fireplace. Feeling no more than a child holding a broken toy their parents refused to replace. When the flames went out his head turned down into Luna's face, his brow furrowing tightly. He could do this. She was merely a task to complete and nothing more. Soon enough he'd be back at Hogwarts safe inside its walls from all the horrors. He could do this, he had to do this.

oOo

When Severus stepped through the flames he had but only a second before his world was rocked on its axis. His body stumbled back into the side of the hearth before he managed to bring his arms up to shield his ringing skull.

"Where is she!?" Hermione was beyond furious, the pain she'd felt on the moor having built to an anger and frustration over all that had become her world. The helplessness she felt, the pain of watching her friends turn into her enemies, "Did you kill her?!"

Her fists became caught in his hold but still, she pressed against him, tears running down her face choking her throat. She struggled against him until he pulled her tight to his chest, holding her hands behind her back in an odd dance. She snarled and whimpered at the same time, knocking her forehead into his chest.

"She is alive." Severus winced from her blow but spoke to try and ease her temper.

Hermione shook her head. While she wanted to believe him, her trust in him had been tarnished. With a sharp twist, she released one of her hands reaching up to strike his face once more but it was caught easily and her eyes snapped open to look into his.

"She is alive." Severus' chest was heaving, he could feel his jaw pulsing and blood spilling down his split lip, he held her wrist centimeters from his face though he was sure he more than deserved her wrath.

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"A prisoner?" Hermione's eyes were filled with emotion, fueled by her retreating anger.

"Yes."

Hermione's brow curled tight and she let her head fall down onto his chest, "Why did you do this?"

"To save lives." His fingers released her wrist slowly, cautiously and a slow breath left his body when it fell down onto his shoulder.

"I want to believe you..."

"I know."

"I can't right now."

"I know..." Severus released her other arm taking her by the biceps. He fully expected her to turn away from him, to run away, far away but to his grand surprise, she merely leaned into him further.

Hermione wrapped her arms tight around his back, so much emotion that she couldn't possibly sort through crossing her face before she hid it in the dark fabric of his jacket. A deep sob bubbled up the back of her throat before she raised her head once more, "What do we do now?"

"We return to our original plan and make sure Potter gets the news of Ms. Lovegood's capture."

"I think he will...I...I went...the order was there. They..." Hermione licked her lips turning her eyes towards the empty hearth, "They attacked me..."

"Are you injured?" Severus' hands ran down her arms but she wouldn't relent in her hold for him to take a proper look.

"No...but the pin is broken..."

"It can be repaired..."

"Yeah..." Hermione finally lifted her head looking at the blood that dropped down from his chin, falling onto her nose, "I'm sorry about your lip, though I'm not sorry for hitting you..."

"Fair enough." Severus raised his hand to thumb away his blood but found himself frozen when she pressed her lips into his palm. It had been a long time since he'd felt such a gesture from her but the meaning was just as powerful as it was then as now.

"Why are you so insufferable?" Hermione sniffled bringing her hand around to wipe at the makeup that was starting to become itchy, "Why can't you just..." She didn't even know what she wanted him to do at that moment.

"I never asked for you to care about me." His hackles had begun to rise, a very similar trail of words hitting a cord deep inside his soul turning his words cold and sharp.

"No, you didn't." Hermione took a slow step back turning her own hardened gaze into his own, "But that's what's happened. Whether you like it or not, I'm not going to stop caring about what happens to you." She reached up pressing her thumb into his split lip, "I won't let you die just because you think it'll right some wrong that you've committed. Death is condemnation, life is penance."

"Wiser words have never been spoken, my dear."

Both of their heads turned to the portrait hanging just behind the desk, neither one giving it a kind look. Albus looked nonpulsed by their glare and merely adjusted himself in his seat, "Potter will be learning soon of Ms. Lovegood's capture no doubt he will have the same idea as you. I would suggest that he doesn't fight this battle alone."

Severus let out a low growl on his exhale, one that only someone who was standing as close as Hermione was could hear. Instead responding to either of them, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was still throbbing from her punch and though his lip hurt it was hardly gathering his attention.

Hermione turned away slowly. As much as she wanted to take responsibility for her strike the darker side of her wished for it to make its mark on his psyche. She would not tolerate being manipulated, she'd had enough of that to last her a lifetime. So instead, she crossed her arms strictly over her chest and moved towards his rooms making sure to slam the door hard on her way.

oOo

"It seems we have another threat to deal with." Tonks set down her teacup with a heavy sigh, "I'd heard rumors of a mysterious person lingering about but I thought it was mere propaganda by the other side."

"I don't think she was on the other side." Lupin ran his thumbnail over his bottom lip, his eyes staring out at the darkness through the window, "There was something familiar about her. A smell."

"A smell?" Tonks came to her feet, slowly approaching her husband, "What kind of smell?"

"One that I've smelled before...I just...I'm having trouble placing it. Like...it was mixed? I don't know how to explain it."

"That's alright, you don't need to. I believe you." Tonks smiled softly, gently taking hold of his chin to turn it towards her, "It's time to rest. We'll figure all this out in the morning. Come, your son needs you."

Lupin smiled at the thought and pulled himself from the window and into Tonk's arms. A small loving kiss was shared before both of them started their way down the narrow hall to their bedroom where Teddy was peacefully sleeping away.

Remus smiled down at his son, his heart warmed by the sight, though his smile quickly fell when he remembered just what had happened that night. "Mrs. Weasley said she'd take care of the burial?"

"Yes..."

"I don't know if I can survive another war..."

"We will." Tonks ran her hand up and down his back before taking his hand tightly in her own, "Together."

Remus turned away from the crib to look into his love's eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	57. Chapter 57

"Did you have to completely destroy it?" Severus was now ankle deep in water from the pool that had suddenly exploded through the magical protection of the suitcase. Water spilling out in torrents from the fractured side filling his chambers in seconds.

"You shouldn't have locked it." Hermione was doing absolutely nothing to aid him in the clean-up. Sitting on top of their bed with her legs crossed while she casually worked on stitching her coat.

"Now who's being insufferable?" Severus was beyond exhausted at this point and all his pleasantries where the woman was concerned were completely gone. His tone was sharp and had it been anyone else he was sure it would have sent them running for the farthest room in the castle to be away from him.

"Don't blame me for your actions." Hermione let out her own sharp-tongued retort, pulling the needle she'd been working with up to her teeth to break the thread. A soft sigh flopped her arms down over her coat where she leveled her still magically charmed red eyes on the man, " Even a caged lion has claws. Just be glad I didn't break the expansion charm completely."

"Small favors, that." Severus snarled at her one last time before leaning down to pick up some of the paper that was starting to float by, "You've destroyed our notes."

"It was a useless endeavor." Hermione leaned back against the pillows holding up her jacket to check her work.

Severus wanted very much to lash out at the flippant witch, a childish want indeed, yet he felt himself wounded by her words. Why couldn't she see that everything he had done was for her safety? Why couldn't she see the thin line he walked? Why was she constantly seeing to jumping on the thin cord?

"Besides, I have a better way of getting in."

"Such as?"

"Right through the front door." Hermione leaned over, pulling a long lock of his black hair from the pillow into her fingers, "I suspect you have your own vault?"

Severus' brows furrowed deeply and with a sharp flick of his wand the water that was growing disappeared in a small puff of smoke leaving the entire room waterlogged, "You can't very well expect to impersonate me?"

"Why not?" Hermione raised her chin, "All you need to do is make sure you're somewhere where you _should_ be. With witnesses, _reliable_ witnesses _."_

"Standing before the Dark Lord without _reason_ is suicide."

"Then we'll give him a reason to hear you." Hermione slipped her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes running over the rather impressive bruise she'd left on his jaw, "What does the Dark Lord want now more than anything?"

"Potter."

"And?"

"To understand the power inside the elder wand."

"The latter of which I just happen to hold knowledge of." Hermione's cocky smirk quickly disappeared when the dark man covered the distance between them quicker than she could blink, his hand covering her mouth in a tight grip.

"Do not speak it." His words were sharper than ever, his dark eyes intense like the fires of hell, "You are not so clever."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that he too, held the precious information the Dark Lord sought. Of course, it shouldn't have really been a surprise. After all, she'd found the information inside one of the books in his rooms. It was then the pieces of the last few hours started to fall into place. She didn't know the particulars but she understood the man before her well enough.

Severus' hand snapped back when she'd stuck her tongue out to lick his palm. His face showing how uncomfortable he was by her action before he wiped his hand on his slacks.

"That's why you've kept him alive. Why you went—Don't deny it—with him tonight. How you know Luna's alive."

"Silence!"

Hermione jumped to the volume of his bark, her body jolting slightly before her brow furrowed deeply. Her mind was turning, processing her past, the present and the unforeseeable future. Everything she'd known about the war, about the sides taken. It was such a mess, so many tangled webs and in the center of it all stood the one man before her now. How much of the complication was his? She wondered but really it didn't matter.

"I'll bring you Harry."

"You'll do no such thing." Severus turned away with a sharp snap, his wand pointing to the windows barring them with magical bricks, "You're now officially my prisoner."

"The hell I am." Hermione jumped off the bed with speed she shouldn't have been capable, her hands grabbing hold of his arm to prevent him from sealing another window. She grabbed hold of the end of the wood ripping it from his hand before turning on him, "I'm not going to let you do this alone! Why can't you just accept that I'm here to help you! Let me help you!"

"I should've let you die!" Severus regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth. His eyes widening to show the horror of his misstep. His hand that had come out to call his wand back stayed frozen in the air while his chest heaved with his childish temper.

Hermione couldn't have felt a more painful blow, even if the Dark Lord himself had cast the cruciatus curse on her. The world around her was growing dark around the edges, "Yeah? Maybe you should have..." A small tear had escaped her narrowed eyes but she didn't even notice.

Severus' mouth moved but no words came out, his eyes turning down to his wand that fell to the floor, carelessly tossed aside. His throat felt as though a noose had been wrapped around it when she squared herself up with him. Everything inside his body was screaming at him to say something, to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness but his fear held him in place.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him, curse him, or punch him; her chest heaved, "But you didn't..." Hermione lowered her head and crossed her arms around her waist holding, herself tight. Her eyes rose to stare him down. The fear so clear to her on his face. As much as she wanted to accost him, she knew he had already taken responsibility for his outburst.

They stood squared off, neither one speaking. The weight in the room so heavy that it could have collapsed the whole castle.

oOo

"Come on...come on..." Ron gritted his teeth as the static on his magical radio filled the tent. They'd set up camp in the woods once again, on the pursuit of the cup though neither he nor Harry knew what direction to go in. They'd overheard some reports from some snatchers at a pub that a mysterious rogue was causing trouble and that a bounty had been placed on their head. It was information that seemed useless.

"What if we could find this rogue? Maybe they could help us."

"Doubt it mate, the way it sounded they were out for themselves." Ron jumped slightly when a low voice finally came onto the radio.

"-Aptured and taken to an unknown location. Sources believe that You-Know-Who was behind this unprovoked attack leaving one of the light unable to carry on the fight."

"Sounds like something has happened." Harry sighed heavily and looked down at the two-way parchment he'd just managed to find in the bottom of his bag, "Do you think Ginny knows anything about it?"

"Maybe? If Mum was involved she probably heard something..." Ron sat himself up scratching at the small bit of scruff that had formed at the bottom of his chin, "Attacks are becoming more common...it's almost impossible to keep up with them all..."

"He's angry...but happy...it's weird...since we've destroyed the necklace I can only feel him sometimes."

"Well, that's probably good. That locket did awful things to the both of us. I'm just glad we have a way to destroy them now."

"It's not going to do us any good unless we can find them." Harry let out a heavy sigh before noticing the ink on the parchment had begun to change.

"Luna's been taken to Malfoy Manor."

oO 2 Weeks Later Oo

Luna woke to the soft smell of porridge. Her eyes opening to the dim light cast off by the only lamp lit in the damp dungeon. She'd gained a cellmate; Mr. Olivander, a man worse off than she when he'd first arrived. She'd shared her rations with him and even gave him the blanket from her make-shift bed. She had tried to give him the meager mattress but he had refused to take it.

"They brought us an extra bowl today." Mr. Olivander hadn't much moved from his position on the wall but he did lean closer to offer out the modest bowl.

"That was kind." Luna smiled graciously at Olivander before pulling the bowl into her lap. She'd healed slowly, her body still aching in some places if she'd sleep awkwardly. Thus far she'd not seen another soul at least not consciously. She was sure her captors had come to see her but she couldn't recall any of their meetings.

"Something big is happening today. I heard a lot of shuffling overhead."

"A party?"

"No way to know. They don't realize their voices carry if they're too loud."

"My head hurts too much to think about it."

"Still?"

"Yes. But I imagine the waxspurts will move on soon."

"Quite right." Olivander gave her a kind smile before taking a bite of their breakfast. It wasn't much but it kept them alive.

Luna settled back against the wall rubbing the scar that was along her hairline. She had spent most days quietly mourning the loss of her father. She had felt him leave her, to join her mother. It was both sad and heartwarming to know that they were together again.

oOo

The line between Severus and Hermione had been deeply drawn in the sand. While she hadn't actually 'left' him, her absence had been heavily felt. She had been on the trail of Harry and Ron since their fight. Having taken provisions but left behind her ear cuff and necklace stating that she hadn't wanted to distract him.

Hermione now found herself sitting inside a rather tall tree directly above the protections the boy's had made around their camp. Using a location charm on her journal that they still miraculously carried. She'd been there for two days now listening, watching. Her heart growing heavier with every passing hour. Her focus had shifted to how she could possibly ambush her friends.

"What if we just go after Voldemort now? I mean, we could kill him it's not like he came back quickly after last time?"

"I don't think we're strong enough, he's got a way bigger following than he had before and he controls the ministry. How could we possibly get close enough to even try?"

Hermione snarled when loud cracks of apparation were heard just over the hill. If she'd been beside them she surely would have slapped Ron upside his head. How didn't they know about the tracking curse? It wasn't like it was much of a secret! Whether by fate or curse the deed was done and Hermione had to act to ensure that the boys wouldn't be outright killed on the spot.

"What was that?"

Hermione jumped from her perch, tearing the boy's attention away from the more pressing matters. She moved like a shadow quickly and silently until she'd leveled up a shot with one of the snatcher's who had come to the call, "Imperio." Her whispered curse flew straight into the leader, her whispered words making the man's eyes glaze over for a fraction of a second before he was moving after his men.

"Snatch'em!"

"Run!"

Hermione landed gracefully in the treetops, moving after the men. Her eyes looked out over the scene unfolding in front of her. She could easily see Harry and Ron's tent in flames and the two of them scrambling through the dead leaves towards the ridge. Her wand was in her hand in a second and a spell leaving her lips in the next.

The snatcher she'd aimed for went down with a hard crunch over a log he'd been meaning to jump over. The other's leaving him behind for their pursuit. She pushed herself forward, using the dense trees as a way to stay above it all when a weak branch brought her down with a sharp yell on top of another snatcher. Her wand pressed into the back of his head as they, landed his body bucking her own up like a wild horse before the spell she'd cast sent him into unconsciousness.

"There's another! Spread out!" The leader of the group fired behind him blindly but didn't stop his chase.

Hermione ducked his wild spell before pushing herself up with her hands and feet. There were three others that were now getting further out of sight. Hermione snarled and pushed herself as hard as she possibly could, the burn in her side spurring her on as she took the ridge. The smell of spells filled her nose as she turned, planning to outflank the remaining snatchers.

Her own heavy breaths filled her world as she ran parallel to the entire chase. Her keen eyes watching every spell that was cast at her friends' backs. Not wanting to give her position away just yet, she prayed to any fates that were listening that she'd be able to head them off.

The three of them were fast, faster than the half-drunk men who attempted to take them down. Hermione turned her path closer to the boys' own; her wand coming out of her sleeve to begin her defense. She knew once she cast she'd reveal herself completely not only to the snatchers but to the boy's as well. She had no way of telling them she was on their side other than with her actions for if she spoke she'd surely reveal her identity and everything Severus had worked for would be lost.

With a sharp animalistic snarl, Hermione apparated mid-stride appearing with a skid at least 20 yards in front of where Harry and Ron had been running. A small hollow in the terrain, it took away her high ground but secured her amenity. A sharp pull brought her hood down over her eyes and she braced herself as the boys came barreling over the top. Ron tumbling head over arse with a chain that one of the snatchers must have cast while Harry ducked a rather explosive curse that took down half of a tree.

"Oh shite!" Ron was the first to see her, standing there cloaked in blackness, only her mouth and tip of her nose visible. She truly looked like a demon from his nightmares. "Harry!" Ron renewed his efforts to try and pull the chain around his ankles free just as one of the snatchers caught up with him and gave him a rather stiff punch to the jaw sending his world spinning.

Harry had come to his own stop, slipping and falling onto his arse in his haste to keep his distance. He was very sure this was the same woman who had come to his supposed aid in the house. The same familiar feeling of knowing her welling up in his chest before his eyes snapped to the wand she'd raised. He knew he had nowhere to run and tightly closed his eyes to brace himself for the hit.

Hermione winced when she sent her spell directly into his face sending him into the dirt from the power. Her head jerked up when the first of the snatchers made it over the ridge, his wand raised.

"Well, it looks like it's my lucky day."

Before Hermione could understand his meaning a large arm came around from behind, pressing her tightly to a man that severely outsized her. Her head fell back when a wand was pressed painfully into her throat making it difficult to swallow. She kicked out but found very little ground beneath her feet to gain purchase. Her arm was trapped beneath the man's that held her and her other had come up to claw at the wand pressed into her throat.

"Wonder what they'll pay for you?" Scabior was cocky in his walk as he came to stand beside Harry, his wand lazily pointing down at the young man to keep him in place. It was in this moment that Hermione made her move.

A sharp crack of her skull against the man's jaw loosened the hold he held her in just enough for her to move her neck out of the way and to grab her dagger. A quick turn of her fingers plunged the blade deep into the man's stomach. It took only seconds for the man to release her completely, his mouth open in a horrific scream of pain as his body began to burn.

Hermione was gone in the next breath, nothing but smoke in her wake.

Scabior stood horrified as his partner collapsed down into dust, "Well...two out of three ain't bad..."

oOo

Severus sat straight-backed at the long banquet table. His eyes turned towards the head. He was not alone, all those whom the Dark Lord found use in had come to answer the call. No one dared to speak all awaiting the reason why they had been called.

"Our bloodlines are thin. Those who oppose us will not join us willingly. Yet, there is hope for the youth." Voldemort raised his wand, the doors at the far end of the room coming open to his command. A body held aloft by his spell moved forward though they did not speak.

Severus knew instantly that the time had come for Ms. Lovegood's torture and eventual role in their master's plan. While he kept his face solemn he could see an uneasiness building in those around him. As she was placed in the center of the table, her head rolled towards him, her eyes closed as if in rest.

"Those of you among me now have no heir, if we are to succeed in this war and in the world, we must assure our numbers our pure." The Dark Lord leaned back into his chair resting his wand over his lap while his red eyes took in the men in front of him, "The strong must survive."

oOo

Hermione felt awkward, more than awkward as she stood before the mirror. Of course, she had memorized his body, his form, his smell, his touch but to be inside it was an entirely new sensation. She almost felt dizzy at the height in which he stood, not because he was exceptionally tall but merely because he was taller than she.

Walking was a completely new experience. Her previously understood anatomy of the male form not lining up with reality. Before taking the potion she had slipped on a pair of his boxers and removed her other clothing. Now she found herself pressed for time. Severus had not been in the castle when she'd returned, though a small cryptic message told her that the time was right.

She had tried not to become distracted by what she saw but it was impossible. Tearing her eyes away from the mirror saw to her dressing. A quick precise endeavor that had her ready to leave the rooms in a few short minutes. She knew time was of the essence but she had promised herself that her 'exploration in the pursuit of knowledge' could be had when her task was done.


	58. Chapter 58

"Mr. Olivander?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter..."

"Is Luna here?"

"She was...yes..." The frail man gave the two young men a look of worry, "They've taken her upstairs...about 30 minutes ago..."

Their conversation was muted by a shrill scream coming from above, both of them shivered despite themselves but they listened closely to the wild witches words. When her voice lowered once more Harry looked to Griphook who had been taken along with them, "You must tell her it's a fake. You can't let her know that it's real."

The goblin gave him a long look but didn't reply. The sound of steps silenced them all and the boys shuffled into the darkness beside Olivander. The cell door swung open to reveal a very rough looking Greyback, the beast snarled at all of them before reaching nearly halfway over to take Griphook by the arm nearly carrying him by the appendage out of the cell.

Harry swallowed thickly before turning back towards Mr. Olivander, "Where do you think they've taken Luna?"

"I can't say...this is the first time they've removed her from the cell...I did hear talk late last night about giving her away? I don't understand it but I can't imagine she's been taken out of the manor..."

"Right..." Harry puffed up his chest as the loud voice of Bellatrix rang out overhead once more. Reaching down into his sock, he pulled out the broken mirror willing an image to appear. When a bright blue eye peered back at him through the glass he couldn't stop himself from begging, "Please help us. We're in Malfoy Manor."

With a blink, the image was gone and with it Harry's heart. His head turned up towards the stone wondering just what was going to happen to them all.

oOo

Hermione's world had gone completely black, a tight cloth around her eyes blocking out the world and a similar and somewhat painful strip of cloth through her mouth. The last thing she remembered was stepping out of Gringotts with the cup in her cloak. It had been an amazingly easy task fooling the bank guard and gaining access to the catacombs. She'd used the previously discovered entrance at the back of the building to make her escape, betting rather recklessly that the ward that protected the passageway would allow her exit. She hadn't even made it a step before a powerful blow from behind had sent her unconscious.

A small groan filled her chest and it was then she realized that it was bare. Not only that, it wasn't her own. It was Severus'. The polyjuice potion was still running through her system which meant whatever had happened had happened recently. Her sense of hearing had kicked in well over what was normal, telling her that she wasn't alone.

She could hear two distinct breathing patterns. One somewhat stuttered and very shallow. The other deeper, calmer, slower. A small and subtle shift of her arms told her that her wrists had been tied tight behind her, the wooden back of a chair keeping her awkwardly bent forward. A flex of her legs told her that her shins were similarly bound.

"Imagine my surprise when I believed myself a better duelist than the infamous Severus Snape?"

A cold shiver ran all the way down her spine, curling into her stomach where it formed a heavy stone. When the cloth held between her lips was pulled free she didn't hesitate, "What do you want?"

"What I've wanted from the beginning."

"You gave me six months."

"What can I say? I'm an opportunist." Marxan grinned darkly, running his hand through the hair of his latest purchase. A girl in her early twenties who happened to have the misfortune of being related to a blacklisted pureblood family who was ashamed of having a squib. He'd bought her at a deceptive price, promising to take her away from the war and out of the public eye. The family believed he would protect her, they were grievously misled. Though it didn't much matter now, as they were dead.

"I can't very well give it to you if I'm to be your prisoner." Hermione tried to find her strength in the persona she was presently embodying.

"No, but I believe a lesson can be learned here."

Hermione's back tensed when she heard the sound of shuffling. Then—slowly at first—small hands ran up her clothed thigh, making the stone-like muscle beneath twitch. A warmth grew between them as a body slowly pressed closer and Hermione could feel a lump growing in the back of her throat.

"Don't do this."

"Why not? You should be very familiar with the circumstance. Then again, it was always in reverse wasn't it?" Marxan's smirk was reflected in his tone as he took a casual seat in the chair directly across. He crossed his legs and let out a content sigh, "Has it been so long? Don't you remember how much you begged for it? How much you craved it?"

Hermione pulled against the binds that held her arms behind her back but she could do nothing to stop the hands from moving further. The years of control the man who she mimicked did not transfer down to her and she could feel a sickening growth forming between her legs, "I never enjoyed it. You twisted monster."

"Oh, you _wound_ me." His voice was juvenile, mocking.

"I will kill you-" Her threat was cut short when the button on her slacks was released, her hips jerking backward, "I will hang—your body—by your bollocks!" Speaking was becoming more difficult to produce. Feminine hands had begun to explore the newly released skin making Hermione plea to the heavens that her transformation would revert, though the awful taste in her mouth begged otherwise.

"Should I give you something to help you enjoy yourself? Or is the knowledge of the experience enough to sate your lust?" Marxan was enjoying himself immensely. It wasn't very often a circumstance such as this presented itself; how could he not enjoy creating the memory?

Hermione bared her teeth as she tried to think of anything else. Umbridge in a tutu, Draco in drag. Anything to try and stop the warmth that was beginning to form. How did Severus restrain himself? How did he do everything he had to care for her without finding an ounce of personal pleasure? It was clear that he was 'fully' functional so how had he done it? Had he done it?

"Nice and slow, I want to savor this moment." His command went to the girl bent between his captive's knees. Her eyes glossed over from the spell that controlled her actions. Held captive by the potion running through her system and the spell he'd placed on her mind. He had little patience these days for properly training his slaves.

Hermione could feel her chest heaving, the coldness of the air in the room raising bumps over the scarred flesh. Her nose told her the house was old, but not underground. She highly wondered if he'd taken her to his actual hide-away. It would explain why her vision had been taken away. A painful grunt ground her teeth when an all-encompassing heat seared up through her chest.

Impossibly soft hands. A smell like a summer rain. Despite everything inside her, the body in which she inhabited betrayed her. The muscles in her legs were taut but her hips jerked to the motion of the heat that was quickly taking over her senses.

"Please...you don't have to do this...fight it...Stop..."

"You are really are one of a kind." Marxan ran his finger over the top of his lip, "She can't hear you. Nor see you, a little lesson I learned from training you."

"I'm not your pet." Hermione jerked against her bonds feeling the bone in her wrist pop from her effort, "I will never be your pet."

"You speak as if you are worth anything else." Marxan's laugh was deep, "When will you finally understand your place in this world? You're nothing but a cum eating slut, that is your only purpose. You will never be anything else. Your life would be so much better if you'd just concede to the truth."

"You're wro-ng."

"Am I?" Marxan was losing his amusement. Coming up to his feet he moved closer. His breath, reeking of alcohol, pressing tight into her ear, "I can still feel you. How tight you held me. How you moaned for more, taking everything and anyone who would have you. Your body trembled with need, night and day. You drank from our seed to slate your thirst."

Hermione jerked her head towards his but he was much quicker than she was. A hand had come up to rip her head back pulling down the blindfold. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light but of what she could see she was in a wood built home.

"You will carry me inside you forever," His grip grew tighter pushing her head down to look at the deed happening between her legs, "And this as well."

Hermione snarled down at the head moving up and down before forcing her eyes to look at anything else. A pressure was building, one she knew very well. There was no way for her to stop it but she wouldn't give Marxan the satisfaction of giving her another nightmare.

"Give her what she wants." Marxan was like a devil on her shoulder, "What she needs. Does your mouth water to taste it again? Even in this body, you could have it."

"Go...fuck...yourself..." Hermione's entire body tensed when the pleasure that had been pulled out of her released. It was an odd feeling for sure, something that she had previously been curious about but no longer wished to know. She hadn't fully intended to go as far as this in her explorations.

Marxan grinned slowly, taking hold of the girl who had done the deed. He pressed his thumb into her mouth to explore what had come from the polyjuiced witch. Curiously, what he found was a clear liquid. Apparently, the potion couldn't replicate everything.

oOo

"It will be my greatest honor, My Lord. To give the seed for a child of the cause." Yaxley lowered his head turning his eyes over the girl still sleeping away on the table. While he didn't have a taste for children, he wasn't one to disobey a direct order either. His skill with mental charms would prove useful in making the girl forget where she'd come and bring her fully into the dark.

"Excellent..." Voldemort's head turned slowly, his eyes going out of focus at something obscure to the right. Everyone in the room held their breath, while Severus grew uncomfortably tense. He knew that look, he knew it very well.

"He's here..."

Severus' nostrils flared and his eyes snapped towards the far end of the room where Avery had just entered. The circles around his eyes had grown darker since he'd last seen him and his face appeared rather gaunt. No doubt a reaction to the dark magic that was steadily filling the manor.

"My Lord-"

"Your words are not needed." The snake-man snapped coming to his feet but before he could act something rather curious happened.

A house-elf—one to which no one knew the name—appeared on the table standing over the waist of Luna. The creature looked confused at first before his large eyes turned towards the man himself. It was in that moment of confusion that the elf took hold of Luna's arm and vanished.

Chaos overtook Malfoy Manor. A battle quickly fought yet deeply lost. By the time Severus had made it to the drawing room, the fight had already been lost. Bellatrix screaming at the top of her lungs while Narcissa held her wounded side. It had taken Voldemort seconds to cut down all that had failed him.

Starting with Narcissa, who fell easily enough as she'd not been capable of protecting herself, her wand gone. Lucius who had gone to her side had taken the second more powerful blow sending them both down to the floor where they pressed themselves as tightly as possible to the wall to avoid losing their lives.

The snatchers who had dared to linger were quickly sent to their graves. No one really important among them as Greyback and Scabior had been the first to leave with their bounty. The other's had lingered hoping to get more coin for giving up information on the woman they'd seen in the woods. Sure that she was the rogue the Dark Lord had been searching for. Unfortunately for them, they'd never been able to give up their information.

Bellatrix has spared herself a most painful punishment by quickly spilling everything she could on what happened. How she had tried and failed—due to the incompetence of others—to keep Potter locked away, that when he'd come up to dual them she had had him pinned down before the wretched house-elf had intervened.

The Dark Lord had not taken the failure well. Bodies of house-elves covered the drawing room floor. Potter had managed to free not only himself and Ron, but Luna, Ollivander, Dean and Griphook. It had been a well-earned bounty a rather find collection of traitors. Completely lost.

"I am surrounded by incompetence!" Voldemort spun on his heel facing the two who had managed to remain standing after his warpath. Snape and Yaxley.

"You! Find them, burn down anyone who stands in your way." Voldemort pointed his wand directly at Yaxley, his red eyes flaring before turning towards Snape, "Snape. Return to Hogwarts, continue your tasks."

The two men responded simultaneously, bowing their heads before taking their leave. Severus was actually rather impressed with all that had happened. He would have never guess Potter had had the ability to basically clean out Malfoy Manor. No doubt the Dark Lord would be retreating to a safer stronghold. As angry as he was now, he was no fool. He would strike when the time was right.

"My Lord...I know now is not the time to speak."

"Then you should hold your tongue."

Bellatrix ducked her head submissively but dared to take a step further, "I just...I can't help but notice...that whenever your plans fail...Severus is always present."

Voldemort turned towards her slowly, his eyes narrowing, "He is the one who has failed me the least." His wand raised to silence her ramblings, though the kernel of doubt had taken hold in the back of his mind, "He removed our greatest obsticle."

"Yes, he did, My Lord...but was it for you? Or for him?"

oOo

Hermione could feel her body growing smaller. The silence of the room she'd been left in giving way to the soft creak of the chair as her body began to shift. It was still a stomach unsettling experience but she kept her meager lunch down in favor of pulling the ropes from her rapidly shrinking wrists.

Once free she hastily pulled up the blindfold that had begun to give her a migraine, her eyes blinking at the near pitch blackness of the room she'd found herself in. Marxan had already left, his words of defilement ringing in her ears. She was sure he'd knocked her out once more by the feeling of dried blood around her chin.

A slow breath raised her wrists, rubbing away the soreness the ropes had given her before reaching down to release her legs. Once completely free, she found herself on her feet with a hand quickly coming to hold up the trousers that were now two sizes too big. A whispered spell yielded surprising results when her wand that must have been on a table in the shadows, snapped into her palm.

A quick lumos spell revealed her theory to be correct. She was alone. The room she'd found herself in was derelict. As though the former occupants had simply vanished without a trace. Small bits of furniture in various states of disrepair could be seen at the shadow's edge.

A soft murmuring of voices brought her cautiously towards what appeared to be a boarded up window. Despite being completely topless she leaned closer looking out through the slats. "Son of a bitch..."

The words were salty on her tongue when she realized just where exactly she'd been taken. It hadn't been far from where she'd been knocked out. Merely across the street from Gringotts. Operating his depravity in plain sight. A sharp snarl crawled over her face before she turned back to look for any remnants of her clothing.

A shadowed lump on an old partially collapsed couch gave her what she needed but she quickly realized what she had originally come for had been taken. A missive in its place.

 _An eye for an eye. I'll be waiting._

A deep growl crumpled the paper into her palm and her task of putting on a shirt quickly took over. A quick search through the inner pockets of Snape's frock coat revealed that his search hadn't been all that thorough. She pulled the pin tight over her heart before closing her eyes tightly. What a mess she'd made. There was no one to blame but herself.

oOo

Severus had just sat down behind his desk when a noise from inside his chambers caught his attention. The familiar sound of a portkey and the subtle vibration of his wards told him that Granger had returned. He waited, fully expecting her to come prancing into his office like the cat who'd caught the canary. From his side, he fully believed her plan to have worked. Though he wasn't sure how she'd managed to help tweedle dee and tweedle dumb escape he was sure she had a hand in it somehow.

When his chamber door didn't open his brow began to furrow. Where they still fighting? He couldn't be sure. She'd taken to sleeping on the couch beside the fireplace. Was withholding information her new way of punishing him? Perturbed by her apparent immaturity. He pushed himself up from his desk and made towards his chamber.

The door came open silently but the energy that filled the room wiped away all of his anger, "Did you get it?"

"N-no..." Hermione refused to turn to look at him. Her body slunched over holding the borrowed clothes just a bit tighter to her chest, "I uh...I didn't..." Not wanting to go into the particulars without a stable mind. She started towards the bathroom, keeping her head down and her eyes to the floor.

Severus instantly knew that something had happened, though without eye contact he could only feel the turmoil bubbling inside her. He made it halfway into the room by the time she'd made it to the bathroom door. Her head turning ever just so when she'd realized he was expecting more from her.

"I need a shower..." Without further comment Hermione pulled herself from the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She knew it wouldn't keep him out if he really wanted to follow her but it was a small comfort after all she'd been through.

With the adrenaline of the encounter leaving her system and the potion he'd no doubt fed her while she had been unconscious fading, she could do nothing more than to reflect back on her carelessness. She had become the very thing she despised most in this world and what was worse, she almost believed the words he spoken to her.

Her mind having cartwheeled back to her time in the woods. Where her only focus had been pleasure and pain. Her world had been so small then, without complication or unknown. She knew what had been expected of her. What they wanted from her. There was little question as to what her purpose had been. It had been painful, yes, but the rules had remained the same. The players changed but the goal had always remained.

Now she found herself floating through the days without knowing what tomorrow would bring. When her last breath would be. How the man she'd come to care for so deeply would react to her advance. How any of this was going to play out for either of them in the end.

It was almost too much for her brilliant mind to bear. For someone who always had an answer to a problem or knew where to find one. The very idea of being completely helpless was terrifying. That coupled with her obvious failure. Had left what had been built of her confidence cracked and crumbling. She had never truly believed those who had praised her brilliance. Though she did find a small bit of pride in their praise it had never truly sat solidly in her heart.

She was good at what she did, yes—but she wasn't without replacement. There were others just as—if not more so—of a keen mind than her. Others, like those hanging in the office who were much more skilled than her. That despite all her desperate attempts to cling to a world she knew nothing about, she was just an outsider. A muggleborn. A mudblood.


	59. Chapter 59

Severus checked the clock over the mantle for the fourth time. Granger had been in the shower for well over an hour by his calculations. It wasn't so completely unusual for her to take a long shower, however, her attitude before had left his heart filled with concern. He had tried to convince himself not to care. Tried to tell himself that it was none of his business. That she didn't want him, that his ultimate plan to push her away had finally worked.

His skill at lying did not work on himself. A thus—like the good little nursemaid he'd become, he pushed himself up from his chair and towards the door. His hand raised to knock when the faintest of sounds could be heard over the rushing sound of water. It was a heartbreaking sound, a most pitiful noise. His hand shifted to the handle, opening the door with caution.

A wave of steam pushed into his face nearly burning his own skin with its heat. "Ms-Hermione?" Wanting to try and put out any fires on the bridges he'd burned he forced himself to call her by name. When he didn't receive a response his worry grew. He made his way through the steam towards the shower, hi concern over the entire situation growing.

"Granger!" His voice was a barking warning. The in-flight phoenix scar on her back was as red a blood against the heat that pelted down against her. His own hand felt scalded when he ripped her from the floor and onto the tile. Her hands came up to try and push him away but the damage had already been done. She was much too weak to fight him off properly.

Pulling her wet form up was a bit of a challenge but his worry over the damage she'd done overrode his desire to be too gentle. Her skin felt like touching an open flame and when he rushed his way out of the bathroom her body let off a thick steam.

"Let me go..." Hermione pushed up against him, the pain that she'd felt was gone, numbed by the burn, "Let me go!"

Severus snarled as he forced her to roll over on the bed, "What happened?!"

"Get off me!" Hermione felt as though she were being pressed under a weight but Severus hadn't actually done anything but roll her over. Her body was weak from her time in the shower and the insurmountable pain her heart was under. "I don't want to do this anymore! I can't!"

Severus had been wondering when she'd finally break. It had taken him years to become what he was, it had been incredibly foolish of the both of them to think that a few months of training and conditioning could prepare one for the horrors of war. It was hard enough for him—as experienced in the world as he was—he couldn't even fathom what was going through her mind.

"What happened?" His tone lowered as he called one of his burn salves from his cabinet. Keeping her pressed down into the sheets with a hand on the back of her neck, the only part that seemed to have been shielded from the scalding water, no doubt thanks to her thick hair.

"I lost it okay! I had it and now it's gone!" Hermione's voice was muffled in the sheets, her fingers clawing weakly at the fabric beneath. Her back tensed when his large hand came down over the scalded skin, "Just let me be..."

"Not until you speak some sense." Severus kept one hand on the back of her neck while the other worked the burn salve into the ribbed skin of her back. He hoped that he'd gotten to her in time.

"You don't even want me here anyway." Hermione reached back blindly pushing against his thigh.

"Is that what this is all about?" Severus paused, tilting his head to try and see her through her mangled wet locks, as soon as her eyes locked with his he suddenly understood so much more than he ever wanted, "Marxan." His words were a vicious snarl, his hands leaving her body to come to his feet, "You cannot believe his lies."

"Yeah? What truths do you have to offer me?" Hermione hiccuped softly but didn't have the strength to move from the bed, the small bit of salve had brought the heat back into the scald on her back.

"Truth?" Severus turned on his heel, his eyes narrowing, "I'll give you a truth." He returned to the bed taking hold of her arm, roughly pulling her heavy body up to the knees, "The world is not black and white, truth or lies. It is bigger, more complex. You wanted to be in this despite all my warnings. You pushed and pushed to do what _you_ believed to be right, while many others have done the same. Right and wrong are relative to those in power. You will never find an answer so clearly written, even in your precious books. You want a truth? That is the truth."

His face was a hairs breath away from hers now, his eyes boring into her own. It took him seconds to find the root of all her suffering and with he felt a new weight growing in his heart, "You made a mistake. It happens. Take responsibility for it and move on."

"How?"

"With help." Severus lowered her back to the bed much more gently this time, his eyes turning down to her wrists were he could see large black bruises, "Where else are you injured?"

"They're just bruises..." Her breathing was rather tight but the cool air of the room was helping the salve to do its job, "They'll heal on their own..."

"Right." Severus let out a heavy sigh, "Lay back down...you've scalded your back."

"What...what about...Marxan?"

"We give him what he wants."

"No! You can't!" Hermione's body jolted, turning towards him despite her lack of clothing, "He's got another! He just keeps finding them!"

"One sacrifice to save thousands! Do you know where I was today? Do you know what meeting I just attended?"

Hermione reeled back slightly from the verbal slap, "No..."

"The Dark Lord does not merely wish to end his battle with Potter, he means to create an entirely new generation of soldiers to solidify his power in the world. Do you know how to create loyal soldiers who will never question your orders?" He leaned in just a bit further, "Children. Raised from birth with hatred to fill their hearts."

"Luna..."

oOo

"That's it, easy now."

"I'm alright...Thank you, Harry..." Luna took the last step on the stairs, a soft smile of gratitude on her lips as she slipped her arm from his hold, "That was really amazing what you did..."

"Yeah...well...let's just hope he didn't lose his life in vain..."

"I saw the tombstone from the window. It was very nice."

Harry gave her a mournful smile leading the way into the kitchen. He pulled out the first chair available before taking a seat himself.

"Good to see you up and out. How's your wrist?"

"It's better." Luna lifted her hand bending her bandaged hand just a bit before tucking it back into her lap. The sleeping potion she'd been given in her meal had finally worn off sometime during the night. She had had to be filled in by others on everything that had happened. While she'd mostly been malnourished she did get a rather nasty cut from Bellatrix's blade during the apparation. It wasn't anything that couldn't be patched up but it would definitely scar.

"I've been thinking about that woman you saw." Lupin had arrived that morning to take Dean and Luna to a separate safe house, the order not liking so many of the youths in one place.

"The one that cursed Harry's face?" Ron had his own face stuffed full but he too had felt growing concern.

"I suspect she did it to favor you, Harry." Remus pushed himself from the window seat.

"She killed a man." Ron had seen it all, an image he wasn't likely to get out of his head anytime soon, "How can we trust someone who could just...kill like that?"

"I said nothing about trust." Remus took a seat at the table, his eyes moving to focus solely on Harry, "Did you get a good look at her?"

"Not really..." Harry rubbed his brow, "I saw her eyes, but there was something inside of them...something familiar...I can't explain it..."

"I too share your feeling."

"What if we took a look at your memories together? Maybe we could see something that you might have missed the first time around." Luna licked the tea from her lips setting down her cup, "Surely someone in the order carries a pensive?"

"I don't think that's our major concern right now..." As much as Harry wished for answers his wants were not important, "I think our time in the manor was more beneficial than originally believed."

"How so?"

"Bellatrix, she'd lost her mind when she saw the sword. It makes me think that maybe...something else is hidden inside her vault."

"That's a very dangerous idea." Bill glanced over to Lupin but the man was already deep in thought.

"It's been broken into before." Harry let out an exasperated noise. It was the first real clue they'd gotten in weeks.

"True." Luna took a small bite of toast, "But I think after today whatever is hidden there will be moved."

Ron groaned loudly and thumped his head down onto the table, "This is hopeless. We're running blind."

"Not entirely, there is perhaps someone who may be able to help us." Harry looked up at the ceiling where Griphook rested in one of the second-floor rooms.

oOo

"I don't know what's worse..." Hermione's whisper broke the silence that had taken hold of the room, "Raping someone...or doing it in your body..."

She'd calmed down in the time that had followed her initial breakdown. She'd allowed him to take care of her back and wrap her up in one of the sheets from the bed before she'd curled up in his embrace. His thumb running over her shoulder had lulled her into a sort of trance, the breath from his nose over the top of her head releasing some of the tension in her shoulders.

Instead of replying to her comment Severus allowed himself to just be the comfort she needed in that moment. After his little speech, he'd found himself looking into his own life, his own deeds. Even a man such as he had doubts. Insecurities, the fear of the unknown.

A slow breath brought his lips to the crown of her head, what he would have given in his youth to have someone hold him as he held her now. Someone to give him strength.

Hermione closed her eyes to the gesture. Her hands that had wrapped around the arm he held her with taking just a bit tighter hold. She thought herself mad for wanting something more from him in that moment. Yet still, the feeling persisted. It was a deep need to feel safe, to feel accepted.

Her head tilted back slowly so as not to bump against his chin. When he gave her his own eyes, she could see her broken soul reflected in the depths, "Why do I feel like my soul has been ripped from my body and dropped down the deepest well?"

"Because you've chosen morality over pleasure." His thumb traced the curve of her cheek.

"What...what happens if I choose pleasure?" Hermione found herself completely transfixed, the total exhaustion of a complete mental breakdown made their present conversation feel as though it were happening in a dream.

Severus' face twisted as though he were in pain. He knew what she was asking but he hadn't been prepared to give her an answer. His jaw twitched when her lips brushed against the bottom of his chin, their softness overtaking his senses. For so long he had denied her wants in favor of her needs. It had led to her ultimate destruction. Was his way truly the best for her? Or was it time to concede?

"Please kiss me..." Hermione knew her request was selfish and wrong. That after everything she'd gone through that day she should have wanted nothing more than to curl up into a dark hole and never leave it. Her soul ached beyond imagine to understand the feeling in her heart but her mind didn't have the capacity to contemplate its meaning.

Despite everything inside him telling him to stay his course despite the pitfall, his own soul pulsed against hers. As cracked and broken as he was, it was just as painful for him to deny her. So, he abided by her soft request.

Hermione's arms rose, opening the sheet that he'd wrapped around her in the process. Her fingers twined into his dark locks, pulling him deeper into the moment. She hadn't fully prepared herself for his surrender but it didn't stop her from falling into the sensation it brought with.

A small tilt of her head gave her access to the one flavor she could never describe. An alluring taste that the sweetest of cakes could never compare to. It was his essence, his very being.

Even after all their bickering and quarrels, they met as lovers would. Their dance slow and tentative. Hands moving down well-seen paths to explore an entirely new world of sensation. Hermione fell back into the pillows with ease, feeling the weight of the man over her who had followed her guidance.

Her eyes opened to the dizzying colors of the canopy above her as her head tilted back into his palm. Her hands that had treated his hair as though they were reigns relaxed their grip when his lips trailed along the pulse in her throat. Her leg came up on its own command, taking hold of his hip to fully bring him over.

A small spell tingled down his torso, no doubt from the witch beneath his ministrations. The cool air of the room tensed the skin over his chest but the heat between them was enough to keep him focused. He knew she deserved to feel loved, to feel wanted, appreciated, full of worth. Something he had been denied nearly his entire life.

He wouldn't have wished his role in this life on anyone, least of all someone who had done nothing to deserve it. While she wasn't perfect, she was still more than he could ever hope to be. It had taken him much longer than it should have to see it but seeing her world through her very own eyes time and time again had finally lifted the veil over his own.

Hermione felt herself falling into another world entirely. Every breath, every heartbeat now doubled. It was like she could feel more than his hands, his lips, his breath, like she could feel his very soul reaching out to her. It was so beyond anything she had ever envisioned. When his lips paid homage to her chest, her eyes rolled back unable to formulate a congruent thought.

How could this man? This brutal man, move with such kindness? Her breath panted against the arm that had come up to shield her eyes, unable to see herself in the reality before her. This was surely a dream, a mirage, a trick.

When Severus looked up he found her face contorted with ambivalence. Even still she was trapped inside herself. His own face twitched to mirror hers but he wouldn't allow it to. Instead, his hand ran down the curve of her waist as light as feather waiting for her to tell him to stop, that she couldn't do this as she previously believed.

A sharp gasp pulled the arm from her eyes, the dark dilated pools looking straight into his own, lost in a world that she couldn't understand. Though her body answered his call, he wondered just how far he should go. Her lips moved but only a breathy noise came forth but her eyes told him all that he needed to know. With a reverent kiss over her heart, he shifted his body, taking her core into his palm.

Her mouth opened in a silent 'o' before her brow furrowed tightly, while she wasn't lacking experience in the field this felt entirely new. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own when his fingers began to move. Her eyes tracked his descent and before she could utter a single sound her entire body was alight with an all-new sensation.

Her gasp of surprise warmed his ears while the taste of her exploded in his mouth. His fingers moved slowly, methodically, parting the way for his exploration. His eyes, however, never left hers watching with great pleasure as the fear that had flickered over her face quickly turn to pleasure and need.

It wasn't the first time he'd sought her release, but it was the first time where she had been completely under her own will. Her body rocked slowly to his rhythm urging him to continue. His own body burned with desire but his lust would have to wait. This was not about him, not about what he wanted. This was for her and only her.

Soft whimpers filled the room, gasps, and moans following. The climb to the tallest peak was slow building but standing on the top was pure bliss. Severus heard his name amongst the sounds he pulled from her, it made him feel odd inside to know that she was right there along with him. It didn't slow down his pursuit and when she fell he was there to catch her.

Hermione was certain she was seeing colors that no human eye should have been capable of. Her body tremored with her release, one of which she had never known possible. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, no pain, no shame nor agony. Just pure pleasure. Her chest heaved as she fell back down to earth, warm arms taking her in close while her mind tried to anchor itself back into reality.

When she'd managed to gain control over her tongue she was simply too exhausted to speak. Her eyes rolled close to the sight of deep endless onyx coming up beside her. The soft sound of a heartbeat in her ear and the smell she had come to know as safety. She was out in mere moments.


	60. Chapter 60

_AN: Many apologies for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kind Regards-R_

* * *

 _A deep moan left the back of Severus' throat. The image of an angel below him, her face twisted with pure pleasure. His body moved on its own, rocking in time with the rhythm that had created so many generations. He could feel her heat, her breath on his ear, his name whispered with slurred bliss._

 _It felt so real, like reliving a vivid memory. His entire body burned with pleasure he'd never felt before. Like his soul was being cradled in a soft embrace. It was impossible to describe but his heart beat stronger with every stroke. His eyes fell deep into golden flecked chocolate, his lips brushing against those that whispered his name._

 _His arms wrapped tighter around her frame as his body began to tighten near the precipice. The entire world around him feeling brighter yet tunneled all at the same time._

 _It was just as he was about to reach heavenly bliss that his world shifted in an instant. The dream turned cold and dark in a breath, his body growing impossibly heavy. His head turned down, his eyes growing wide as he looked into the glazed look of his previous lover._

 _Hermione's mouth moved, but the only sound that came forth was a deep choking sound, a noise taken from a memory. His arms cradled her to his chest, one wrapped around her back while the other cradled her head in his palm. Fire burned around them, muffled screams off in the distance. The reality of the dream hit his chest hard, like a bullet to the heart._

 _Her face looked so young, so innocent. Fear and regret laced the corners of her eyes. Yet what hurt the worst, was the bravery left in the center, glimmering like one last hope. Confusion began to twist her brows and though he could feel himself speaking to her, he couldn't hear his own words. Blood was starting to bubble up her throat, spilling over the corner of her lips as she still tried to speak to him._

 _"Am...Am I...?"_

 _"No..." His words burned his lips, echoing in the silence that seemed to hone in on the moment. He knew he was lying to her, a devious endeavor. He didn't know to whom he was trying to console._

 _"I-I...I'm cold..." Her fingers that laid curled under her chin from his hold flexed, trying to reach out towards him. He only held her closer._

 _"I'm here...I'll keep you warm..."_

 _"I know..."_

 _A soft smile ticked at the corner of her blood-stained lips, her eyes growing softer as she lost her strength to keep him in focus. His heart was screaming for him to do something but his dream-self was locked in place. Frozen by the painful image before him._

 _He watched the last of the light leave her eyes, the only thing that had managed to pass her lips before her last breath was his name, whispered like a lover's caress. Her body grew heavier, and despite as hard as he tried, he couldn't raise her up, couldn't move. Frozen in the pain that had wrapped around his frame._

Severus woke with a sharp jolt. His eyes snapping open to darkness. A sharp sneer crawled over his lips as he felt the results of the beginning part of his dream. It had been decades since he'd found himself in such a misfortunate incident but his wandless magic instantly cleared away his sin.

A sharp push removed him from the bed where a soft groan and muted rustle of fabric told him that he'd not been alone. A spared glance reassured him that he'd not woken her before he moved towards the bathroom. His body was wound tighter than a drum, every muscle in his body screaming.

It had been two weeks since he'd relented to her request. Two weeks of numerous meetings, both at Hogwarts and during the night at Voldemort's new hideaway. The death toll had been steadily rising, though no one had attacked outright, both sides were beginning to move. Everyone could feel the air growing thick.

Granger had taken to monitoring the school, using the various scrying mirrors held in the loft. She'd taken to making notes of those going missing, as more than one of the professors in tenure had come to accuse him of sacrificing children to the giant snake. He'd held his tongue under their threats but he knew that leaving the relative safety of the office would surely leave him at a disadvantage.

Aside from a soft blush and a coy smile thrown his way when he'd catch her eye, she'd mostly kept to herself. Aside from a very brief conversation the following morning she'd not spoken anything more on the topic. It had left him on edge, as though waiting for the other boot to drop. For her request for more to come again.

She'd discovered where the 'stolen' students had gone. Hiding themselves away in the room of requirement. She'd kept a very extensive record of everyone that she'd observed going into the room. The list was steadily growing, students from nearly every house, even Slytherin—though only two—had taken to safely hiding themselves away.

She had expressed only once that she felt that something had been hidden away in the room but without being able to remove the students therein without putting their lives at great risk, she'd not pressed the issue. Nor had he. A tense lul had befallen their daily lives but they both knew that the time for war was upon them.

Severus leaned heavily against the sink, his heart still pulsing from his dream. It had felt so real, was it a premonition of things to come? Was it merely his innermost fears of all he'd done? Despite his best intentions, life had always seen fit to lash him with more pain, more sorrow. He'd done his utmost to stand honorably, but there was no honor for a man such as he.

A heavy sigh turned the tap and his hand brought up a warm handful of water to wipe away the tears that had come. He hadn't even known he was crying, it wasn't something that he'd taken to using to find relief. They were the silent tears of a soul so worn, so wary, that it was crying out for help. He paid them no mind.

"Sev...erus?"

A heavy sleep thick voice from the other room made his ear twitch and he turned off the tap and dried his face with a nearby towel. He turned back towards the bedroom to find the woman who had become such a staple in his bed with her sleep-heavy head raised from the pillow. Her eyes were still closed but it was clear she was somewhat lucid.

"I'm here..." He knew she was half-asleep though her voice didn't sound distressed, still he answered her; the words he chose striking once more at his core.

"Are you okay...?" Her eyes opened briefly as he moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Yes." His voice was still tight but the lie was enough to sate her dream-like state.

"Mm...You're warm..." Hermione moved closer as he laid down flat, her head coming up unheeded to his chest. More brazen in her touch when unhindered by her ever turning consciousness, she merely settled herself down.

Severus allowed her to find her comfort, his eyes turning up to the darkened canopy. His hand moved instinctually into her hair, lightly playing with the locks. Though he couldn't find rest, not yet but her mere presence was already releasing some of the tension that had wound him tight.

oOOo

"We've got to help him. Surely this room can give us something." Ginny had taken to pacing now, her brow furrowed tight. She and Neville had taken to collecting all those willing to fight, all those under threat from the Carrows into the Room of Requirement. She wasn't sure if they'd elicited suspicion but she was sure they were going to start.

She'd asked one of the newcomers about the state of the castle, as she'd only been moving about well after curfew to gain information. Thus far they'd been able to build up a rather impressive following. All they needed now was Harry to come to lead the charge. While Neville had been doing very well, he didn't want to take any of them to battle.

"Has he sent any more messages?"

"Yeah, said that he and Ron were going to get into Bellatrix's vault, try and find whatever she must have been hiding." Ginny rubbed her tired eyes, staying up nearly all night had left her face heavily shadowed, "He said he's going to try after they helped Luna get back to Hogwarts..."

"Did you tell him where he could take her?"

"Yeah, they're going to go tonight, near midnight."

"Good...I'll let him know." Neville ran his hands over his jeans, "It's so tense out there..."

"I know..."

oOo

 _"Why...why didn't you?"_

 _"Didn't I?"_

 _"Take your pleasure?"_

 _"For the very reason you need to ask that question."_

 _"Is it...because I'm...I've been..."_

 _"No."_

 _"I don't understand..."_

 _"You will in time."_

 _"What if...we don't have more time?"_

 _"We will."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yes."_

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, recounting her conversation from the morning following her acquiesced request as she often done when she had time alone. It had been playing on repeat, begging for an answer that she simply couldn't provide. Why wouldn't he...he do what the other's had done? Surely he, just as she, enjoyed the pleasure?

Another heavy sigh left her chest as she shifted to look down over the grounds. She taken to sitting in the window ledge on many occasions when she'd found herself lost in thought. Severus had promised her that tonight they would seek out Marxon. While she wanted her revenge she knew there were so many more pressing matters at hand.

"It's done."

Hermione turned her head towards the deep baritone voice that constantly filled her thoughts and slowly uncurled her legs over the ledge of the window, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm certain." Severus slid the inner chamber of the Duel Dragon into place with a heavy click, the eyes on the devilish device glowing a deep red, "Question is, are _you_ ready?"

"Yes." Hermione came to her feet with a hard raised chin, her heart beating just a little bit faster, "You're still going to come with me? He said I needed to come alone."

"Do you want me to come?" The words were hard to press past his lips but this decision was not his own.

"Yes... if only to succeed where I fail..." Hermione crossed the space between them, her fingers lightly grazing over the device. The pain it had brought her shining in the corner of her eyes.

"Do not prepare for failure. Besides, it'll be your success that will carry the burden." Severus watched her closely, she had harmed yes—killed—but this felt completely new. He didn't want to believe he had corrupted her pure heart so fully. That her innocence hadn't completely been stolen.

Hermione tilted her head up to his warning, her eyes searching his face for answers she knew he would never speak, "It must be done. For the greater good..."

"The devil's road is paved with good intentions."

"Then I must be faster than the devil." A strong breath filled her chest as she took the dragon fully into her hands. It felt so heavy in her palms, as though it didn't carry just her own pain but countless others.

"I know...you told me that...I wasn't ready...that...that was why you didn't..." Hermione's face began to flush while her eyes lowered down to the floor. How could she possibly be ready for something if she couldn't say it? Her heart beat just a few ticks faster as she gathered her courage, "I...I don't want to die..." Her chin raised, turning her deepening eyes towards his own, "Without knowing what you feel like...inside..." Her face pinched at her poorly minced words.

Severus' face twitched, to anyone else it would have looked like disgust but to her, she knew his look of pain. Her eyes flicked for only a second to the side before returning. Her hands took a tighter hold of the dragon as she watched the muscle in his jaw twitch. She could almost _feel_ his brain turning, calculating, examining her words. It had only been two weeks but it felt like many lifetimes.

"You won't die...not tonight..." He tried to push confidence into his words, but his dream was still ever-present in his mind. The sight of her eyes losing that subtle shine of life. The warmth of her blood on his hands, how macabre her death had been. Not a simple spell or killing curse, no...her death had been much more...physical.

Hermione curled in her bottom lip and nodded despite herself, "Alright...I believe you..." A slow breath turned her towards the darkening window, her eyes looking far beyond the glass.

Severus' hands twitched before coming up to take hold of her shoulders, a comforting squeeze before he allowed her to step back into him. The feeling of her breaths pressing against his chest as they shared in a moment. What he was asking her to do and what he was denying plagued him in every moment of silence. It was like looking into his own past, watching someone so much better than he fall down the same dark staircase hitting every step along the way.

"If you're not ready..."

"There isn't time for me to be ready. The war is moving forward...if I don't do this now...I may never have another opportunity. No matter what the outcome...as long as he remains he will bring suffering."

"I shall call the raven..." With that, Severus released her to her thoughts, moving towards the door to the office. He could only pray that his wish to be by her side would go to plan.

Hermione hastily wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye before turning her head back down to look at the dragon. So much pain inside something so small, it was impossible to conceive. How many others had not seen her fate? Had not been saved? Had been led to madness? A cruel twisted death? Yet there she was about to give the very device back into the hands of a man who would seek to defile the world.

Severus had only told her that he'd put the device back together, he hadn't told her of his other 'modifcations' to it. He knew she would sooner seek death than to find it back inside herself and he was sure that she would either destroy it before Marxon could run off with it or die trying. Either way, it was too risky for her to know of his plan. He suspected that Marxon had some gift of legilimens given the way he moved about in the world. He couldn't risk him seeing through his ruse.

If they should fail, and Marxon escape the device would poison anyone who would dare to use it. Their death would be painful but quick. No chance to try and find an antidote—not that there was one. Many years ago, when Potter had opened the chamber Severus had gone down to survey the damage and it was at that time that he collected a few vials of basilisk venom. Enough to fell an entire army if dosed properly. An insurance, should his own life need taking. It was cowards way out for sure, but it was better than dying at the hands of another.

"This is a dangerous side adventure."

Severus tilted his head just so towards the portrait, "You asked me to keep her here, to aid her, to heal her."

"Do you really see this as any of those?" Albus' tone was wary, tired and sad.

"It does not matter how I see things." Severus paused to open the window, "I am not her keeper, she is her own woman."

"Quite" Albus let out a heavy soul-worn sigh, leaning back into the chair in his painting.

Severus turned his head away, summoning an elf, "Bring me a raven. The strongest you can find."

"Yes, sir."

oOOo

"About time."


	61. Chapter 61

The field around was bathed in star-lit darkness. Tall flowers breaking through the thawing earth to reach towards the heavens stretched in all directions. A wood surrounded the clearing, giving the center the feeling of safety in seclusion. The full moon overhead gave it a silvery glow.

"A beautiful graveyard is it not?"

Hermione's jaw twitched to the sound of a voice she'd never wanted to commit to memory, "I never cared much for flowers."

The man who approached grinned at her catty response, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent. Almost instantly, Hermione could feel as though something was wrong, that the man despite his resemblance seemed to be missing something. Her eyes narrowed as he drew closer, a small stone pedestal coming to form between them. The line in the sand.

"I'm surprised you've come alone, so eager to meet me without your _Master_?" Marxan raised his hand and as if summoned from elsewhere, the cup appeared just waiting to be taken.

"He's not my _master_ and I don't need help disposing of you." Hermione's senses were in overdrive. All the instincts she'd picked up over her time with Severus kicking into gear. It wasn't until a small breeze blew across her face did she realize what had been bothering her.

Even from a distance, she should have been able to smell him. He always smelled strong, like smoke and death. It wasn't something that could be washed off with water, it was his essence. Her brain went into overdrive when a memory suddenly gave her the answer she needed. The man before her was not real, that his actual body was somewhere else. He was astral projecting. A coward, to the end.

Not wanting to show her hand, she took a small step forward, "What's to stop you from running off once I give you the dragon?"

Marxan grinned slowly, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip, "What's to stop me from killing you now and taking it for myself?"

Hermione's jaw twitched, "How do you know I even have it on me?"

"I suppose I could just..." Marxan's head tilted, his hands folding behind his back, "Strip you down until I find it?"

A cold shiver ran down her spine and despite how tightly she held herself, her arms trembled. She didn't want his hands on her, she didn't want to smell his breath on her lips. It made her stomach churn at the thought of it and pushed up memories she had so valiantly pushed down deep into the darkness of her mind.

"You promised me a battle, are you that afraid to die?"

"Afraid of you? Hardly. Replace the cup, and you'll get your battle."

Hermione had begged for Severus to allow her to fight him one on one. He had relented reluctantly but he had insisted that he would be nearby. She'd taken her ear cuff but she hadn't heard a single sound since she'd been taken by the portkey inside of Marxan's return missive. She wasn't sure how far she'd gone, though she knew that Severus' skill as a spy surely enabled him to follow her undetected.

A thick swallow moved her forward, but her instincts were screaming out at her. While she tried to keep her head forward so as not to let on that she knew something was amiss, her body was winding up for a fight. She kept her eyes on the 'man' displayed before her before slowly pulling out an enchanted cloth. If he had done something to the cup, or the cup itself was protected, the cloth would help to keep her safe.

When her fingers wrapped around the cup's brim she could feel a pulse of energy through the protections. So cocky was he, to have brought the real cup. Severus had told her what to feel for, and she recalled what it had felt like when she'd taken it from the Goblin. Yes, he'd actually brought the Horocrux.

Putting the cup into her expanded pocket, she looked away for only a moment. It was in the following seconds, where she'd begun to pull out the Dragon from her cloak that the call of an Eagle—flying low—raised her head.

"Got you."

Hermione turned sharply, the feeling of a large arm wrapping around her waist just as she turned to avoid it made her stomach churn. That was the smell she'd come to know, the aura that filled the air with danger and enforced submission. Her hand curled tight into a fist and her body took control. Turning on her heel, she ripped herself free of the man's grip only to send a punch directly into his exposed side; the force of it aided by her wandless magic.

Shock painted Marxan's face as he found himself flying back at least three feet, a heavy crack vibrating up his side from the whore's punch. He had used his skill with Astral projection to search the outer laying forest. Trying to find where her guardian was hiding. He was certain she would never have been allowed to come on her own, she was hardly a person in his eyes. Merely a pet, a tool.

"Fucking wench!" Landing on his back made his slurr come out on a heavily knocked breath. Though he wasn't so easily felled. He'd only restrained himself to ensure that she had indeed brought his prize. Now that he knew she was carrying it. There was no more reason to keep her alive, "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione let out a sharp squeak, having taken a small bit of pride in her punch, she'd almost lost her life. Thankfully, his aim was just a little too far to the right to have hit her center and her body was able to rock back just enough to allow the spell to ghost over her chest, leaving it feeling cold. Another sharp spin put the pedestal between them and put her wand into her palm.

Marxan snarled, pushing himself up to his feet, his wounded side pulsed from the movement but it was easy to push it aside. His next three spells made the field tremble. His sharp eyes easily tracked her through the smoke left behind by his attack, his own shield keeping her pathetic attempts at reprisal from slowing him down.

Hermione had taken notice of the anti-apparation wards coming down around them, though she couldn't be sure if they were of his doing or of Severus'. She would have thought he would have revealed himself by now but didn't have the luxury of waiting around for him to do so. Her own spells were making a direct hit though they didn't seem to be having much of an impact.

"Time to put you back in your place!" The loud rattle of a conjured chain rang through the air, Marxan's eyes gleaming when it took hold. A sharp pull elicited a most wonderful sound that brought him pleasure all the way to his loins.

A sharp cry brought Hermione's hands up to the chain that had wrapped tightly around her neck. Her body pitched forward but she refused to be brought to her knees, "Fuck you!" Her fingers tightened around the chain even though she could feel the muscles in her neck becoming bruised. Her eyes flared red when the fire she'd conjured forward raced down the chain.

Her spell released the chain from his grip but not from around her neck. Staggering forward she slashed hard through the air, a bright green cutting curse nearly taking off one of his arms. His cry of pain was like a victory anthem and her heart began to beat faster. Her vision tunneled as he staggered back, raising his wand to return fire.

Her body jolted from his strike but she didn't feel the pain, instead, her hand had come up to take hold of the metal lead. A deep battle cry left her chest as she raised the chain. Wand in one hand, chain in the other, she spun—sending the end of the chain around towards his face where it was caught in his remaining hand. Her follow up spell was cut off as he gave a sharp pull, sending her awkwardly down onto her hip and turning her arm at an awkward angle.

"Useless mongrel!" Marxan could feel his body growing colder as blood poured out of his shoulder—still, he wouldn't allow himself to be felled by a mudblood.

With her head ringing from the fall, his words did not enter her ears. The pull on the chain, however, did bring her vision overhead. A quick calculated thought ran through her and dropping her wand she called her dagger free of its sheath and thrust upward. His boot which had been slated to come down directly over her face missed it's mark—pressing her cloak instead into the earth below. Her strike—however—was right on target.

Blood dripped down onto her face, a feral sneer covering her lips as she twisted the blade in her hand. A sick vindication filled her heart as the man over her went still, the flame cursed inside beginning its path from the one place that had brought so many so much pain. She wanted to watch his face contort, to burn away to nothing but it was not to be. His body pitched backward, releasing the dagger from its hold on his groin where he found no more strength to stand. His body swayed dangerously before finally pitching forward directly over top of her. The weight of his frame bruising some of the bones in her ribs from the impact.

Hermione's chest was desperately trying to take in air, her eyes barely seeing through his greasy locks into the starry sky above. Warm blood began to soak her coat, as the man's body shivered—desperately clinging to life. She could hear his slurs pressed hot against her ear but didn't give him the dignity of a response. The chain around her neck pulled harshly against her windpipe, further restricting the air in her chest.

Just when she thought she'd not be able to remain conscious any longer. The weight over her chest was thrown away. Her eyelids fluttered, her vision wobbled and warped. The only thing she could make out were two dark eyes curtained by even darker hair. Her heart eased in her chest and she let her head fall back into their palm.

"Granger?"

"I'm okay..." Her words were soft, hitched and her face pinched from the effort, "Is he...?"

"Very much so..." Severus had been working on disabling the wards protecting their meeting space when the fight had broken out. He knew he'd have tipped Marxan off if he had tried to disable them while the man kept himself hidden in the shadows. So instead he'd flown low over the barrier warning Hermione of the impending double-cross.

A slow smile rolled over her lips before she let her eyes close, "I'm tired..."

"Rest...You've done well..." Severus' own heart was just now returning to his chest, the sight of her covered in blood had brought up rather unpleasant memories from his nightmares. He had thought Marxan had had one more trick, one last stand as it were when he'd collapsed over top of her. He'd run as fast as he could but just like in his dreams he'd not felt fast enough.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"We have to find her..." Her world swayed as he began to pull her from the earth below. Her head fell back when he released it to hold her shoulders, a small grunt passing her lips before the chain completely dissolved, "He must...have a safe house or..."

Severus' face pinched. Of course. Of course, she'd want to be the hero, the savior of all. It was an impossible task. They had no way of finding the man's base now that he was dead. He couldn't read the minds of the dead, no one could. Instead of responding to her, he pulled her body up against his own. Like carrying a child, he rested her head over his shoulder, holding her legs over his stomach.

He could have searched Marxan's body, should have really, but with the cup now in their possession, the tides of war were certain to turn. They simply didn't have time to explore the avenue she was suggesting. It was a painful reality, one that was sure to fuel his already tumulus sleep. Yet, it was the decision that had to be made.

oOOo

"Ow!" Ron grabbed at the back of his head, something large and heavy had thumped against it. His eyes immediately turned up toward the brightening sky, looking for any source before shifting his gaze down to the dirt, "Harry? Harry!"

Ron pushed himself up from the log he'd been sitting on to pull the golden cup from the dirt beside him, none the wiser to the dark shadow that disappeared from the nearby tree. Rushing into the tent and startling his friend who had been rudely woken by his exclamation he flicked the cap on his deluminator filling the tent with magical light.

"This is it right? The stupid cup we've been looking for?"

"How did...you?" Harry was rubbing his eyes while blindly looking for his glasses completely bewildered by Ron's words.

"It just came from the sky. I don't know-"

"The sky?"

"Yeah, I was just keeping watch you know? And then bam! Right on my head!"

"And you don't find that suspicious in the slightest?" Harry had managed his glasses now but even without touching the cup he could feel Voldemort's soul lingering inside it.

"I guess maybe..." Ron scratched the small bump on the back of his head, his previous excitement draining from his face, "Is it real...?"

"Yeah...but the better question is...How did it get _here_?"

oOo

The sun was rising now to a new day. Severus—unable to rest—looked out over the grounds. He could almost taste the danger filling the air, the darkness looming over the forbidden forest. The Dark Lord was moving. Preparing for his final stand. There wasn't much more time for him on this earth, he knew what was to be expected of him—what might happen. He had prepared for it and while he didn't really wish to live beyond this war, something inside him had pushed him to prepare further.

"It's a beautiful sunrise..." Hermione kept her voice soft, having finished with her shower and having stained the tiles red, she had come to seek his care once again. Her throat felt impossibly tight, and she was able to make out distinct bruise patterns over her ribs that would surely need a salve. Even after all this time he still kept his Alchemist cabinet locked. An old habit perhaps, "A new day..."

Severus turned his head to give her his attention, his eyes running over the robe she'd wrapped herself in, "Yes." His jaw twitched when his eyes focused on the dark bruise the chain had left over her throat, the sight of it taking him back months, "Are you in pain?"

"A little...I was going to ask if you could help me put on some salve?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching towards the hand at his side. Her small fingers gently curling into his lax ones.

"Of course..." Severus' hand twitched in hers before pulling free, something about the way she was looking at him was starting to cloud his exhausted mind. He'd taken a potion to help keep him awake and alert while she'd showered but despite its purpose to grant mental clarity he suddenly felt as though he were caught in a trap. He couldn't explain it.

Hermione pressed her lips between her teeth, curling her hand up to her chest. Her face furrowed with concern, "I...I had to...You know...he was..."

Severus' own brow furrowed to her sudden stammering, his back to her as he released the wards on his cabinet, "I know. You do not need to explain yourself to me."

Hermione licked her lips and swallowed down the lump in her throat, "I...I killed him..."

"You had no choice." Severus turned as he spoke, his intense gaze catching her own. It was then he realized that his action, his removal of his hand from hers, had sparked something vulnerable inside her, "You are still a good person...A just person..."

"Yeah?" Hermione's gaze shifted to his hands subconsciously, "Then why do I feel like I've become just like him?"

Severus pursed his lips, "You are not—and will never be anything—like him."

Hermione's face pinched, tears coming to the corners of her eyes, "It hurts...I mean...I've killed others...but...not this way..." Her hand moved over her heart, "It felt...so good...so...right...Like...I had waited my entire life to see the light drain from his eyes..."

A slow breath left his chest, he knew the feeling of what she spoke, his body count was much higher than her own, his soul more fractured than hers could ever be, "It'll pass..."

A small nod brought her curls around her chin, her eyes dropping towards the floor, "I...I just..." Her words trailed off when his hands came to her shoulders, his fingers raising her chin, her eyes falling into his own, "You understand...don't you?"

"I do..." His fingers traced over her cheek brushing away a stray tear, why did it hurt so much to see her this way? "Come..."

His hand opened to hers and when it fell inside a new feeling began to grow inside his chest. Like his soul was calling out to her, like the spirits of the world were whispering in his ear. It was as though everything he had ever longed for had been found, like the cracks in his soul were being filled.

No logic could ever explain it, no words could ever define the change he felt between them. How his view of the woman before him had changed from an ignorant child to a world-wise woman. How it felt to actually see her, all of her in that instant.

His steps were slow but guiding as he led her to stand beside the bed. The tears that had expressed her sorrow now made her eyes shine. How they looked at him so trustingly, so completely understanding of all he'd gone through. How she could accept everything he was and everything that they had become. His own eyes softened, the narrow lines that had held his pain, relaxing away; revealing the man he truly was.

Hermione herself was not unaware of the change. Her body hummed with an energy she could never define and when his hand left hers she was not left in fear of what he thought of her. Rather, a completeness filled her heart. Her lips opened but nothing but a silent breath passed, her tongue unwilling to soil the moment.

Her lashes fluttered when his fingers brushed against her bruised throat and she tilted her head back to his silent request. Her heart fluttered as the salve dulled the pain allowing her senses to fully appreciate the feeling. Her own hands rested at her sides, lax and unafraid of his touch. No lingering memory to rip away her peace. There was only him and she.

Severus allowed himself to be led by another, by the voice inside his heart. His own eyes lidded when his large fingers traced the neck of her robe. Her skin brushing along the back of his knuckles creating an almost undiscernable spark. Her hands released the tie, and with it his fingers traced along her delicate collarbone.

Hermione's breath hitched when his fingers continued down along her sternum, the small bruises brushed away by the lingering salve in his fingertips. She could feel her head growing light but miraculously found the strength to remain standing before him. When she managed to open her eyes she watched the path he took around her breasts to the dark marks around her ribs. A deep sighing moan escaped when he worked the medicine into place.

"Please..." She wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for but her hands did and thus, reached down to take his wrists, raising them up. A small gasp parted her lips and raised her eyes and as she flattened her hands over his, the small space between them was taken.

Neither one knew who closed the distance, neither one of them cared enough to examine it. Their kiss was heartbreakingly powerful. Enough to heal even the most weathered soul.

Hermione's hands rose to his shoulders, wrapping around tightly. Her breath came out slow through her nose but her heart was racing. She was sure he could feel it but there was nothing to be done. His hands had moved behind her now, cradling her head and supporting her back.

No warning bells were sounding off inside Severus' mind, all logical thought, all supercilious barriers, emotional walls, silenced by his soul's cry. His hands and body moved on their own, keeping their kiss as he laid her out beneath him. Their kiss shifted then, each one opening their lips to taste the other. It wasn't a battle nor reach for dominance; rather a dance of equals stepping in turn.

Hands that had been holding the pieces of the others shattered soul began to shift. Each one searching for a way to take the pieces they held and make them whole. A small shift and taken breath brought the both of them fully onto the bed.

Hermione felt no fear under the man over her now, rather she felt protected from the world's crimes. A small peice of heaven come to earth. Her fingers left his hair to deftly remove the buttons from their catch on his white shirt, her lips coming to pay homage to each slip of pale skin she revealed. She reveled in the deep rumbling sigh that filled the space between them before laying herself back to push the garment from his shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered up as he helped her endeavor almost expecting a refusal, a denial of their obvious desires. Yet, nothing on his face told her to stop. She could feel the pounding of his heart through the scar over his chest where her fingertips rested. She could believe in that moment that it beat for her.

Severus let his shirt carelessly fall away. His eyes searching for fear in her own. Yet there was nothing but complete acceptance and desire. Keeping his weight on his knees he leaned forward, letting his hands raise her up towards him. Her lips claimed him again and together they pulled away the robe shielding her from him.

A warmth like none other was quickly growing between them. Something even the coldest winters could never touch. Hermione was sure the source of their inferno laid much lower than where their hands were presently exploring.

A deep whine filled the room as she arched back over his arm, his lips having left her own to lavish attention over her chest. She had wanted to ask him, inquire really, about the greyish mark that laid between them but at present, she hadn't the mind to do so. The scar she'd received from the DoM seemed to be more sensitive now. The small wisps of his silk-like hair sending quivering shivers all the way to her core.

Like before, Severus made sure that the woman in his arms received the most pleasure he could possibly give. Even when her slim fingers dipped into the waist of his slacks he paid little attention to his own needs. Choosing instead to elicit the most beautiful sounds he possibly could. Laying her back down was an easy task, her body having grown heavy from his ministrations. The final layer between him and her was easily removed with a silent spell.

Her fingers retreated from their previous task to twine into his hair, the smell, the taste, the feel of her on his tongue blocking out nearly everything else in his mind. There was nothing to compare her to, she was something all her own. Something that could never find an equal. Her body responded instantly to his ministrations and when he felt her body tense he knew it wasn't from fear.

Hermione's world was spinning in an array of sensations. The pressure of his chest against her legs, the feel of back muscle under her heel. She wondered idly if she was hurting him but her body was simply out of her control. His prowess and skill pulling from her noises and positions she'd never believed herself capable. When her world exploded, she found not exhaustion but a renewed sense of power. An energy to push her onward.

Her face held an uncertain brow but even as he raised himself up to her guiding hand, she could feel a new light growing inside her. A sharp kiss brought her own taste to her tongue, filling her senses. Her hands that had been clawing at his arms rose up, pressing, guiding. When he relented, she found herself sitting over his waist, her pulsing core vibrating against his tense stomach.

Her eyes deep and dark as the most isolated ocean she leaned over him hiding them away inside her hair. Their lashes brushed as she pressed her forward against his own, her lips moving against his as they gasped for breath. His hands came up then, running along her back and to her waist. Her lips that had hovered over his, waiting for him to stop all that they were doing moved lower.

Gliding along his jaw, his throat, his chest. She could feel the moans and soft sighs she was able to pull free. He wasn't as vocal as she, but every sound that graced her ears was a victory inside her heart. Her body trembled with anticipation, her hands which had been so sure fluttered over his waist before dipping lower into the band of his slacks.

A small look up into his face, a look into his heavily lidded eyes told her that whatever had held him back before was no longer present. Her fingers made quick work of the belt locking her prize away before she finally had a mind to simply spell them away.

He was bare before her now and it was a glorious sight to behold. Like seeing the most magnificent sunrise, the most beautiful sculpture. Her eyes couldn't see the scars that marred his flesh, only the man perfectly lain before her.

When she took hold of him, her own heart skipped. Was she truly ready? Another look to his face told her that she was in complete control. That he would do nothing to see to her harm. That he was, as she had been, completely under her ministrations. With that silent reassurance, she lowered herself down taking her first taste of ambrosia.

Severus' body tensed to the heat she brought with, his mind spiraling deeply into an abyss. It was by will alone that he kept his eyes open, wanting to remind himself that this was real, that this wasn't some twisted nightmare.

The sun that had begun to filter into the room gave her body an angelic glow. Her hair, her skin, shining like heavens light and when she brought herself up, his eyes followed the path of the sun over her chest. Just like she, he could not see any scars over her form. Rather, a beautiful glowing aura surrounded her. His hand rose when she reached out to him, twining his fingers tightly in her own.

His release was long drawn, his body rocking. His eyes rolled back into his head as he finally allowed himself the pleasure he had been denying himself so long. It was in this moment of post-coital bliss that he felt her coming closer. The heat between her legs leaving his own, his eyes opened to her silent question and with barely a thought he nodded his head.

Hermione had never tasted another's soul before, but she was sure she had at that moment, Despite the action having taken a rather derogatory place inside her mind nothing of what she did now compared in the slightest. This was something new, something pure and whole. Something that she had been denied all those months ago.

When she took him completely, she was sure she'd finally understood why he had denied her. Why he had sought to her needs over her wants. Why he had pushed her, guided her, rebuilt her in the way that he had. How he had given her the strength to live another day.

"Severus..."

"Hermione..."

Arms entwined as their bodies became one. The subtle rhythm of their actions bringing more pleasure than either of them had had in their lifetime. It was slow, it was painful, it was glorious. It was everything they had been missing. It was without words.

Hermione held onto her new lover as her body rocked in time with his, her whimpers of pleasure filling his ear as she pressed her lips against it. His hand dove into her hair holding her in place while her own sought to keep them from leaving earth. The first climb to the peek was slow, like a rollover a large hill. The type that makes your stomach flip when you fall over the crest.

Another shift, a new position to claim their stake in the world around them. Hermione's head pressed back into the sheets below while her heels sought to bring him deeper inside. To fill her in ways no other had been able to do.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Many apologies for the immense delay. Many things have happened—hospital, planes— but I should be back in action here. If a bit slow. Take heart. Kind Regards-R

War was on its way. A few more hours of daylight remained before all hell was sure to break loose. The air was heavy with the energy creeping into the forest. The life therein fleeing for their lives leaving nothing but silence over the grounds.

Draco walked with intense purpose. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tight. He knew that his only chance to survive was to seek the counsel of the man hidden away in the headmaster's tower. Not only his own life hung in the balance but that of his mother's as well.

He had already grieved for his father though he still breathed. He had long since understood that it was his father who had placed them at the boots of a madman and knew that the possibility of saving him from the man's heavy step would be impossible.

He had overheard the Carrows talking about their 'new' assignment. How they had been sent on a virtual needle in a haystack sort of scavenger hunt. He knew of what they were meant to be protecting but not of where they'd be guarding it as they had moved away before he'd been able to learn.

His only course was to do as he was now. He'd been meaning to confront his godfather on his discovery regardless. All these weeks, endlessly pondering what it could have meant. He knew the Granger girl had been killed many months ago. He had been sure of it. Draco had overheard the gloating men when they'd returned. It was impossible to fathom that she had been able to hide away all this time...Then again...

His head tilted back to look up at the grand statue barring his way. How heavy his heartfelt to stand before it, knowing that all he'd ever known in his time there was going to come crashing down in a sea of fire and stone.

"Asphodel."

As soon as the gargoyle jumped aside he made his way down the small hallway leading to the door. It wasn't so late but he knew of all those who stood watch this fateful night his Godfather was among them. Or so he prayed.

The fear that he'd already been called away by their Dark Master's side was tingling in the back of his mind. Yet still, he found the strength to push his feet forward. Would they stand at the front? Would the be forced to kill all those whom they had considered at one time to be alleys? How many of his classmates would he be forced to remove from this earth? Would be found out? Would the Dark Lord force his own father to take him out?

Young youthful eyes so deadened by the worlds bigger problems turned about the near silent and darkened room. The young man's heart dropping further and further with each step that he took into the grand space.

The portraits on the wall had all gone. Perhaps sensing what was to come? Abandoning their post? His feet brought him through the barrier, of which he barely felt the tingle signaling its presence; his eyes looking upon the cleared desk in reverence.

It was in his deep moment of pensive that a small click gathered his attention. He turned on his heel unaware that his previous observation that the room was vacant was false. The heavy blue eyes following the boy's movements with such sorrow.

Draco ran his fingers down the small carvings over the door that he'd surely seen before. His body had moved as though guided by another but it was solely his choice whether or not he was to see what lie beyond. His fingers trembled as he clasped the handle before a stern look pushed everything down.

The room beyond glowed warmly with fire. Long shadows casting out from the furniture in front of the hearth and the waning sun from the windows. Draco's eyes took only a second to adjust before they were inexplicably drawn to the raised four-poster bed.

A small figure laid inside. The blankets caught at their waist, their back exposed to the glowing light of the fire, exquisitely defining the large scars over their skin. Their hair was long, spilling out over the pillow beneath their head, the curled tendrils reaching towards the floor.

"Impossible..." Draco's words left his lips in a breathless whisper, his body jolting when a door just to the other side came open.

A small stumble immediately caught Severus' attention. His wand in his hand in less than a heartbeat, his eyes narrowed and his entire body wound for a battle.

"Draco?"

"Godfather...I..."

"Close the damn door." Even as Severus spoke his wand had already slammed the heavy wood shut. He suspected another's magic at play but he'd leave that argument for another day. As much as he wanted to glide across the room and throttle the young man, a small whimper from the bed turned his course.

"Severus...?" Hermione's body had shifted, her head turning up to blink tiredly into the dark canopy above before her plea was answered, "Everything...okay?"

"Yes, be still..." His fingertips ran down her eyes, a small whispered spell aiding her much needed rest. It wouldn't force her to sleep but it would allow her body to relax enough for her to fall back into its embrace.

Severus' sharp eyes turned to the man gaping like a fish just beside the door he'd slammed shut. Standing himself as tall as he could for a man wearing nothing but his slacks. He took a moment to pull the blankets up further, protecting Hermione's modesty from the youth's wandering eye before making sure to close the distance to try and ensure their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Speak."

"The war is coming."

"Elaborate."

"I...I just got orders..." Draco could barely form a logical thought. His mind was spinning in a thousand different directions. He had recognized the voice...as soft as it was, there was no mistaking for him. "W-Why...?"

"Do not ask questions to which you could never be able to understand the answers to." A sharp backhanded flick of his hand closed the curtains around the bed, his dark eyes shining dangerously in the firelight.

"I-I overheard the Carrows..." Draco found some sort of confidence when the dark man had turned his intense gaze away and made towards the closet. His eyes tracing the dark lines over the man's otherwise marble-like skin.

"And?"

"They're on the move...The time is close..." Draco rubbed his arm, "I...Potter is coming... I've been given orders to find something before he does..."

Severus rolled his eyes inside the safety of his closet, "This is why you've violated my private chambers?"

"Violated...?"

Severus snarled as he snapped the buttons over his frock closed, his epithet for another, "What else do you know?"

"They've been sent to protect something...a diadem? And...to search the castle for Potter." Draco could feel his voice growing stronger but it still lacked the confidence he'd known in his youth. His eyes snapping from the bed to the man who now had turned his path onto him.

"Is Potter here?"

"If not already then soon..." Draco hissed when his arm was grabbed the forced turn nearly taking him completely off his feet as he was pulled back out to the office.

"You have no choice," Severus' voice was hard, cold and unforgiving.

Tears began to form in the corner of Draco's eyes, his hand coming up to hold his surely bruised bicep, "Please! Please, I don't want to this."

A sharp snarl crawled over Severus' face, the noise at which the boy pleaded for his life no doubt undoing the spell he'd cast to send Hermione back to sleep. Lord help him if she did wake, he'd be sorely outnumbered then. A glance over his shoulder confirmed his fears but a sharply pointed finger kept the boy in front of him in place.

"You must follow his orders, there is...nothing I can do for you..." Severus' tone softened as his eyes searched the boy's true intentions. Always on the watch for a possible double cross. Given his father's spinelessness, he couldn't be certain of the boy's loyalties.

"Please don't let me die...I just...I've made mistakes okay? I know that...I just...why do I have to pay for them with my life? I tried...you know? I tried..." Draco could feel the small bit of hope he'd had going out; a coldness taking its place. He didn't want to die.

oOOo

"Harry! Merlin's beard! It's great to see you!" Neville could hardly believe the sight before him. His arms held his friend in arms tight before clapping the smaller teen on their back.

"It's good to see you too Neville." Harry gave the taller teen a gentle smile before his arms were once more filled. The smell of summer rain filled his nose as Ginny pressed herself tight to his frame.

"Ah, Gin-" Harry's greeting was cut short by a sharp kiss. It was quick but still stole his breath away.

"Snape has ordered everyone to remain in the dormitories. We don't have much time." Ginny grinned licking her bottom lip, "Luna made it, she believes she can show you just who you need to speak to about the crown. We've all decided to go so they don't come searching, we'll be ready to fight if we need to."

"Woah Woah...slow down..." Harry looked helplessly at Neville who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't have time, sorry Harry." Neville gave him a sympathetic look and Ron a small smile, "We've got to go. Use this if you run into trouble." Neville tossed a two-way coin into Ron's hands before turning towards the door where the few other students had remained behind. It wasn't safe to move without a group.

"We're with you, Harry!"

Harry frowned deeply but waved none-the-less as Neville and Ginny moved over to what appeared to be some third-year students. As they made their way out Luna came out of the shadows, "Ah...How are you doing...?"

"I'm alright. Shall we go?"

"Yeah but...Ron?"

"Yeah, Mate?"

"I don't want you to go the chamber alone..."

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me. After all, didn't you play hero down there? Nothing down there to get me." Ron gave him a lopsided grin. Truthfully he was terrified, not that he'd ever let it show. It was times such as this his heart ached for Hermione.

Luna gave him a soft understanding look, "Here, take my coin...It'll alert the others if you need help." Luna pulled the small coin from her pocket and placed it into Ron's waiting hand, "You're not alone."

"Thanks..." Ron gave Harry a brave smile before taking a deep breath, "Right...let's get on with it..."

oOo

"Severus..." Hermione had heard nearly all of it, woken initially by the boy's first plea, she'd feigned sleep to learn more, to understand the man she'd gone to bed with more. She hadn't needed to see his face to hear the pain in his voice. How much she knew he understood exactly what it was to pay the price for your mistakes, "Leave him with me..."

Severus turned on his heel, his brow tight with confusion and fear, "What?"

"Leave him with me...if what he speaks is the truth then...We're all going to be needed." Hermione turned her soft eyes toward the fireplace, "We'll go together...find the diadem and destroy it. It is the only one left."

"And I am to?" His voice was sharp but he could begin to see her train of thought.

"As you need to, I shall find you this night..." Hermione's voice was strong, and though she stood only in the sheet wrapped around her frame the power she'd come to form was radiating forth, "I shall not leave without you. Come Hell or high water."

Before Severus could refute her last stand his arm seared to life. A sharp hiss brought his hand over the brand and his instructions were given. Find Potter, bring him to the Dark Lord by any means necessary. His chest heaved, "Do not die on me."

"Never." Hermione smiled just a touch as the man turned away towards the door, instead of letting him make his retreat she quickly took hold of his elbow halting his progress. When his eyes snapped to her own she offered him a hidden smile just under her right eye, "We will win this war. This nightmare will end."

Severus turned slowly, his piercing gaze looking through everything that bumbled through her inner eye. The determination he'd sought to return to her broken frame from the first moment they'd met each other. The fire he'd remembered from her time walking the halls and filling a space in his classroom. The passion she had shown him through the hours they spent showing each other just how much they cared for the other. How—to his exceptional surprise—she felt nothing but admiration for him.

"I—"

"No—no excuses." Hermione raised her chin, running her hand down from his elbow to his hand where she entwined her fingers tightly with his. A heavy breath raised her chest and her eyes lowered down to his chest and before he could protest further she lowered her head down over his heart closing her eyes to take in his scent one more time.

Severus turned his eyes toward the heavens before he raised his hand to cradle her head. Though it was within his wont to speak of how all of this could go wrong, his tongue would not lift to his fears. Instead—and oddly, he found a building peace rolling inside his stomach. A sort of resignation to what was to come. That his desperate fight to seek his redemption was finally coming to an end, that all he'd suffered for was finally coming to completion.

"You should get dressed..." His words were spoken into her hair, his lips resting just over the crown of her head, "I...I've made some alterations to your uniform..."

"My uniform?" Hermione grinned into his seam before tilting her head up to look into his darkening eyes.

Severus' lip twitched to share her humor but the weight of the clock kept the muscle from completing its path, "Your coat."

"Mmm, I made some alterations as well." Hermione let out a slow sigh stepping back to hold the sheet that was beginning to slip, " Though, I don't suppose I could take a shower first?" A small turn of her body reminded her very vividly of what they'd done to steal away the sunlight, "You're welcome to join me," She paused at the doorway, "I can still smell myself on you." A Slytherin smile slithered across her lips as she slipped inside though her heart was beating just a bit too fast as she waited to hear if she'd crossed some invisible line.

Severus let out a deep grunt, his eyes rolling towards the heavens. His heart beat heavily in his ears before he let out a heavy sigh of resignation. If this night wouldn't kill him—the woman who had stolen away into his world surely would.

oOOo

The halls trembled with the impending battle. Severus' eyes dark and focused as he stalked the halls leading towards the Ravenclaw common room. It was the logical place to look for Potter. The portraits had whispered of a figure moving unseen though they hadn't offered up any more information than that to him. He was labeled as a man not to be trusted. A man that did not deserve to walk the hallowed halls. They would not speak to him.

A small noise caught his ear as he rounded the next bend. A small tick on his internal radar picking up two distinct thought patterns though his eyes did not see to whom they belonged. A sharp sneer crawled over his face. The sheer idiocy and arrogance the boy possessed ruffling all his feathers.

"Who's there?"

"It is, I." Severus took a slow step, his chin raised and his eyes leveling on the woman whom he had hoped had come to understand his role in this life. A small exchanged passed between them as they stared the other down. They were not alone, it was too soon. Despite the help the woman had provided in the small moment of weakness he did not believe he could fully trust her to understand the complexities of the situation they'd found themselves in.

"Where are the Carrows?" His voice dripped lazily, his hands coming behind his back while he drew his wand from his sleeve, for all the world appearing apathetic while internally he was preparing himself for battle.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," Minerva's voice was level their secret communication not lost on her. A small tilt of her head gave him the answer he was looking for but she did not receive an answer to her inquiry in return.

A small step on the hard stone brought them nearer, Severus' brows furrowing ever just so as he debating on answering the woman's question. A brief deliberation raised his eyes behind her shoulder before he allowed his jaw to relax, "I was under the impression," He allowed his voice to drag while he waited for her to understand before taking just one more step, his fingers tightening around his wand, "That Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Really?" Minvera's voice mirrored his drawl, her hands coming over her front to tap the tip of her wand against her hip, "And what gave you that impression?"

Severus ground his teeth, how he tired of playing this game. His eyes turned, focusing on the light shimmer just behind the woman. His left arm flexed but he didn't dignify her epithet.

"Oh, but naturally," Minerva took a small step, breaking his line of sight, "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, how silly of me to forget."

Severus' jaw twitched his feet taking him inches closer, his wand burning in his palm as he turned in it in fingers. His movement was so smooth that he hardly appeared to be moving at all, as though gliding over the stones without sound.

"I did not know that it was your night to patrol these corridors, Minerva."

"Do I hear an air of objection?"

"Perhaps, though it is more curious to know what could have brought you out at this late hour."

"I thought I heard a disturbance," Minerva took another step, further shielding the boy hidden in the cloak behind her. Her head tilted to remain in direct eye-contact with the man who was beginning to tower before her.

"Really? Are you certain?" Severus could feel the air between them beginning to grow thick, he knew Potter was just beyond her shoulder but he was not alone. His plan to intercept the boy before all hell broke look was moot. His loyalties could not be revealed, it was too soon, there was still so much more to be done, "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have then I must insist—"

A small spark, a flicker in the other's eyes before the world turned red. Minvera's strike was like a bolt of lightning coming to earth. The force of her magic rippling the air around them as Severus took the defensive. Severus' shield held strong pushing the lashed tongue woman back, his own arsenal coming to his tongue but didn't pass his lips. He needed her alive, she was the best chance the school had in forming protections.

"Minerva!"

"No! No more! You shall do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

oOo

Hermione pushed herself up from the couch, the blood-red band over her eyes 'bleeding' down her cheeks and chin. Her hair as wild as an oncoming storm pulled itself tight from her face to fall back over her shoulders. She summoned her latest pet project from the bedside table next. The leather bracers infused with magic. Runes beautifully pressed into the leather, surrounding a large phoenix in flight.

She leaned down placing similar guards over her shins, attaching them magically to her boots over her black pants. They pulled tight with a sharp snap; the new guards would allow her to roll and jump without the risk of injury but also give some added protection to the coat's already imbued inchantments. She was readying herself for war. She just wondered if it was enough.

A small turn brought her wand to the pin on her lapel. Beautifully repaired. She could almost feel the pulse of her lover's heart against her own. Had he changed the spell? It felt different but it was not the time to discern what he'd changed. She trusted him implicitly. He'd never failed her.

A final breath calmed the storm building in her chest. A deathly calm that came from those who had seen death. Had brought it upon others. It was a warriors peace before the battle. This was it. This was the end of all she'd been working towards.

Her feet brought her out into the office, the heaviness of the night shadowing everything within. It felt odd to be there—like something had changed—as the castle had changed. As though the man who had come to sit beside that desk no longer had the rights to be within its walls.

It brought a sinking feeling to her stomach and her hand came over to try and calm the knots beginning to form. Her darkened eyes turned towards the window overlooking the courtyard, it was an odd angle, but not impossible to see and as she stepped up onto the deep ledge she was sure she could the fire growing along the horizon. This was it. The beginning of the end.

oOo

"What are they doing?"

"They're evacuating." Goyle sneered as he scratched his face with his wand, "We should kill them all."

"A fools move." Draco seamlessly appeared from behind, making the two slack-jawed lackeys jump, "We're to get in and get out, the quieter the better."

"But what if they take too long? What if Potter's in there with them?" Crabb narrowed his eyes looking at the blond with pure contempt.

"The room changes, whatever they're doing isn't what we need. We have to wait." Draco gave him a hard glare in return before carefully looking around the corner once again, "It won't be long now. He's coming, the teachers will be sent to guard the doors. When that happens then we move."

"What if they're just hiding inside there?" Crabb spoke with ignorant curiosity.

"Then we kill them all and get rid of the bodies." Goyle's words were final, a sort of tone that made the clear shift of who was in charge of their little operation, his eyes rolled to Draco noticing how the pale boy grew just a few shades greyer, "That alright with you?"

Draco could feel his meager dinner coming up the back of his throat but nodded his head all the same. How had he ever considered himself friends with the likes of either of them? How had he been so blindsided by his father's connections to allow his relationship with the two of them? A heavy swallow cleared his throat before a small movement down the other side of the junction caught his attention.

With a furrowed brow he adjusted himself before looking out again. There—he was sure he'd seen a moving shadow. Something or someone moving in and out of the alcoves just as he had done, it was only when a sudden beam of moonlight came out from behind the clouds did he get a glimpse of the demon that had haunted his dreams, the woman who had nearly slane his insane aunt.

"They're done. Let's go." Goyle pushed himself out of the alcove pulling Draco along by the shoulder of his shirt.

Draco snapped his shoulder free, his line of sight broken. When he looked back, the shadow—the eyes, were gone. As they rounded the corner his eyes snapped to the doors, "Clear your thoughts, I'll make the room appear."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Even though it felt exceptionally dangerous to turn his back to the two boys behind him Draco found himself without choice. A deep breath cleared his cluttered thoughts before he pressed his hands along the doors.

Just as he felt the magic within calling out to his wish, two heavy thumps from behind startled him into a spin, his wand raised.

"Oh put that away." Hermione couldn't help but revel in the pure shock and horror that skittered across Draco's face when she stepped further into the light. His two lackeys having been knocked out by her silent stunning spells.

"Y-you're..."

"Don't state the obvious," Hermione glanced behind her, "The walls have ears."

Draco opened and closed his mouth dumbly as Hermione came to stand clearly before him. The air of strength that wafted from her stance was enough to make him want to cower though he held fast, "Uh...right..."

"I'm going to help you." Hermione's eyes ran down the teen's frame as though taking him in, evaluating her decision.

"Wh-why?"

"Well, it's certainly not for anything you've done." Hermione brushed past him turning her eyes up over the doors.

"Severus."

"Correct." Hermione pressed her fingers over the door trying to sense what had been placed inside, though the castle did not speak to her. "How's your aunt?"

"Th-that was you?" Draco didn't know why the words tumbled out of his mouth so ignorantly and even winced at his own stupidity. A heavy breath brought him beside her his eyes narrowed with frustration, "She says it still burns..."

"If she'd not gotten her own hit in, she wouldn't be saying anything." Hermione spoke nonchalantly turning away missing the look of partial horror on Draco's face, "I'll move them, do you know what we should be looking for?"

"Yeah..." Draco swallowed thickly watching her back as she raised Crabbe and Goyle from the floor, "Ah-he called it a diadem."

Hermione grinned taking solace that she had been able to actually guess what Voldemort would have placed his soul inside, "It looks like a tiara, my guess Rowena Ravenclaw's."

"The ghost of Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Her mother." Hermione released the spell letting the two goons collapse over each other inside the alcove she'd levitated them into, "Do you actually know if Harry is in the castle?"

"No...only rumors..." Draco sighed through his nose as she returned to his side. He couldn't explain why she struck such fear inside him, nor why his tongue suddenly felt loose. All he knew was that his Godfather had sent someone to save his life and he had to trust in him to have sent the right person.

"How...how did you?"

Hermione stepped away from the wall her hand coming to the handle of the door, "Don't ask stupid questions." Her voice was hard but not mocking, a small mirth-like tone hidden beneath.

Her body still hummed with the activities that had stolen the day. The power Severus and she had given to each other flowing like pure heaven's thunder through her veins. Severus had shown her a completely new world, one full of pleasure and bliss. Something to which they had sought refuge in to heal their battle-worn souls. She had tasted light, smelled sound and completely understood the meaning of life. It was a knowledge she wouldn't soon forget.

Draco followed her into the Room of Requirement with caution. His mind still turning over everything he'd witnessed. To think that his godfather had...with a...his age and...a Gryffindor? How could he not connect the dots? Her hair? His clothes? How long...how long had they been...? Was she bewitched? Did he...was he forced to? Like the Lovegood girl? It was so much to process.

His head felt light and his feet heavy. He dragged himself over the threshold making sure to close the door securely behind them, his head turning up to the mountains of discarded items the castle had safely stowed away over the centuries. The visual of her bare back, the scars over the surface...what had created them? And her face? What had happened to her face? Would she really help him? Did she have a choice? Did he want her help?

"You're going to give yourself an aneurysm if you try to put this all together by yourself." Hermione paused by a stack looking up the large mountain of chairs with awe and curiosity at how precariously they'd been stacked.

"It's...it's been you the Dark Lord has been looking for..."

"Obviously." Hermione let her voice drop, doing the best impression of Severus she possibly could; though the small grin at the corner of her lip gave her true personality away.

Draco grimaced before running his hands down his slacks trying to push his nervousness away, "What happened to you?" He could almost feel pity for her. Though he couldn't explain why he felt it—but it hurt inside.

"More than you could ever come to understand." Hermione turned down another stack disappearing from his line of sight, though her voice still carried through the eerily silent space, "All you need to know...is that he saved my life and I plan to return the favor." Hermione made sure to catch his wide eyes when she spoke before she turned down another pathway, "That is all you need to understand, can you manage?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess..." Draco blinked dumbly at her, she seemed to have aged since the last he'd seen her. Granted that was nearly a year ago but still. There was something about her, something she seemed to understand, "What uh...what do we do?"

"We find the tiara, destroy it and _you_ find some place to hide until this is all over." Hermione pushed herself away moving on towards another stack.

"I'm not a coward!" Draco's temper flared at her flippant nature, "Is it so wrong to not want to die!?"

Hermione rounded on him covering the distance between the stacks with silent speed, her eyes sharp as the man whom he had come to seek solace in, "No it's not. But life—is a battle. A battle that only the strong will survive. Do you really think you've got the strength to stand in front of everything and everyone who has brought you here? Do you really think you've got the bollocks to stand on the other side of the battlefield?"

A heavy silence fell between them, cold blue-ice and deep chocolate sizing the other up; calculating, evaluating, deciding.

"Yes. Yes, I do."


	63. Chapter 63

"This is impossible..."

"Nothing is impossible."

"The war is going to be over before we even find it!" Draco kicked a trunk making the entire stack groan, the ominous sway made him skitter back a little but the scowl on his face only grew deeper.

Hermione sighed heavily pushing a stray hair back from her face. She had to concede to some of his frustration, "Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong angle."

"What shou-"

"Quiet." Hermione's ears twitched as a low sound ran up the back of her neck. She closed the distance between them, closing her eyes to focus more on the sound.

"What are you-" Draco grunted when her hand covered his mouth, his own rising to rip it away before his own ears picked up something. A small flush ran down his chest when she pushed past him, her hair tickling the bottom of his chin.

Hermione turned the corner carefully, her wand up at the ready. Her eyes narrowed as her ears told her that there should be something to see. A slow breath stilled her body as she allowed her senses to take over. Footsteps, shuffling and slow, cautious and inquisitive. Two sets, moving slowly. A low murmur ruffled the air but it was impossible to make out their words.

"I think your friends have woken up." Hermione turned to look back over her shoulder, keeping her voice lower than a whispering wind, "Are you ready to step over the line?"

Draco swallowed thickly, his eyes narrowed with concern. He had spoken from the heart but his will to see his words through was wavering. It was too soon, too much to process. His heart was thumping through every vein in his skull as he came into her shadow. His height allowed him to look over the top of her head to follow her line of sight.

"Yeah...I...I can do this..." Draco let out the breath he'd been holding when she moved forward, her stance low and silent. He could hardly believe that this was the same girl he'd gone to school with. The same girl that he'd made a mockery of sending her running off in tears. His hand came to his jaw as he remembered just how early she'd come to push back against everything he stood for. Did stand for.

Hermione looked back over her shoulder holding her hand out for him to stay put while she moved around to get a better position. If she could flank them and separate them, she'd have a better chance of taking them out—permanently. Once she was sure he would stay as she directed she moved further to the left, using the tall stacks to obscure her movement.

"Come on...show yourself..." Hermione used a space in one of the stacks to monitor any movement—finally, after a long pause, she was just able to make out a wand coming around a bend. Her own rose as she waited for them to show themselves before a loud bang from the other end of the room startled all within. The figure she'd been tracking hastily turned obscuring her shot and a low curse passed her lips.

"We're not alone." Hermione looked back where she'd left Draco only to find that he'd not heeded her command to stay put. A sharp snarl covered her lips and she pushed herself up. No doubt whoever just joined them was looking for the same thing they were. Problem was, were they friend or foe?

oOo

Harry tilted his head back in awe at the room around him, so many lost treasures in one room. It seemed endless, boundless and impossible to search. How could he ever complete the task set before him? The castle was beginning its preparations, many had come to stand and fight. Their lives all weighing on his shoulders—his ability to complete the task at hand. A literal needle in a haystack.

"Alright, stay close. Luna, Ginny?"

"We're right behind you." Luna gave Harry a gentle smile, her wand turning in her hand. She'd made the unilateral decision to stay by the elder boy's side. Though Neville had begged with her to flee with the others she had remained firm in her willingness to fight. She'd encouraged Neville to follow McGonagall down to the front doors while she promised to stay with Harry, give him the support he needed in completing his task.

"Right. Keep your eyes and ears open. We may not be the only ones looking for this thing." Harry gave them each a grimacing smile before turning his head and wand in front of him.

Harry could feel his scar beginning to burn the further they walked into the room, a zigzagging maze of paths leading his feet, "It's here..."

Ginny nodded her head but found herself more concerned with an eerie quiet that seemed to press down on her shoulders. It was a feeling akin to being watched. Though she tried to locate the source, she repeatedly found herself coming up with nothing.

"I don't think we're alone Harry..."

"I agree." Luna had come into the elders' line of sight before her head turned around sharply. The make-shift trio found themselves at a forking path, each row blocked.

"Well, it's my lucky day, isn't it?" Crabbe chuckled deeply as he raised his wand on the unwitting trio, "Three for the price of one."

Harry turned on the spot, there would be no way for him to take out all of them at once, and his foolish plan to keep both Ginny and Luna close had unwittingly boxed them in like sitting ducks, "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want?" Crabbe chuckled low, unaware that Draco was standing just to the other side of the path he could not see down. His present line of sight only showing his cohorts grinning stance, "I want _you."_ A sharp explosion rocked the tower directly before the lot, the mass of objects swaying and crashing down making Harry, Ginny and Luna scramble apart to avoid being struck.

"Stop!" Draco's voice echoed over the crashing furniture, "The Dark Lord wants him alive!"

Draco's words never reached anyone's ears but his own as Goyle had already begun his assault, his wand aimed for Ginny. The spell he'd cast was easily blocked by his peer sending another stack of debris crashing down. The fiery red-head split off from the group in her pursuit before Luna began her assault on Crabbe, sending the boy reeling back to take a better position.

Draco had only a second to block the spell barreling his way, his eyes going wide as he recognized his own wand firing the spell. The betrayal he felt when his own wand unleashed magic against him was pushed aside as he scrambled to protect himself.

"Wait! Wait!"

Harry snarled as he listened to Draco's pathetic plea, his vision clouded by a wave of anger that wasn't entirely his own, "Get back here!"

"Potter!" Draco tried to circle back to where he'd last seen Granger, hoping by some miracle that seeing her would curb Potter's blood-lust. It was a complex task, kiting Potter away from the group and keeping his ears attached to his skull. Potter was out for blood, and his was running cold.

A sharp scream to the right brought the both of them to a halt, Draco protecting himself behind a stack while Harry turned on the spot, "Ginny!"

Just as he was about to abandon his own mission to go to her aid a sharp pulse ran through his skull. As if dragged by the hand of death itself, his head turned, his eyes going high. There it was. Halfway up a tower of boxes. A choice had to be made but it nearly tore his heart in two to make it until he saw a flash of brown hair moving just beyond the far bend. His heart pulsed and for a second, the figure turned their head towards him, the image—like a ghost—filling his inner eye.

A decision—a trust in what he saw—turned his head back up to where the pain in his skull was guiding him. He could just make out what looked like a jewelry box halfway up the stack and pushed himself forward.

"Potter!" Draco kept his wand raise as the boy began his climb, "Potter there's something you need to know!"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry cast a sloppy spell to keep the Slytherin away but it missed its mark.

"Traitor!" Goyle had rounded on them, his shirt splattered with his blood around the collar, "You're dead!"

"No!" Draco felt a chill go down his spine when a flash of green light filled his eyes. Just as he believed that his change of conscious had been too late, he found himself on the ground; the spell darting over his prone form to explode into a pile of objects somewhere behind.

Scrambling to get himself back to his feet, he found his vision blocked by Harry who had dropped down, the diadem in his hand. Though before either of them could fully understand what had just happened, the dark figure Harry had seen just moments before appeared out of no-where, an eerie black smoke rippling out from behind Goyle. What happened next left both of them speechless.

Hermione felt nothing but justification as her blade sunk deep inside the teen's back, her eyes deadened by what she'd done. His blood ran warm down her fingers as his body lurched forward, his knees unable to support his weight as his heart gave its last beat; the pulse of it radiating up her arm.

Her head lifted from the body felled at her feet, her darkened eyes rising with a flash of shame. It should have felt different. She should have hesitated, thought of an alternative solution. Her body reacted on pure instinct, the moment the boy had cast his spell at Ginny her decision had been made.

"Harry!"

Hermione's head jerked to the side, another choice that she would come to regret to be made. The last thing to imprint upon her inner eye was the fear inside Harry's eyes.

"You!" Crabbe had come around the bend, his wand raised high, "Burn you scum!"

The room around them all burned red. A heat and power only Hermione could understand raging down the pathway. Knife still dripping, she spun on the spot her own wand raised high. Her own fire roaring to life.

"Holy Hell!" Draco's heart was ready to jump from his chest as the large inferno burned the air in his lungs. His body felt weak and he was sure he couldn't feel anything below his waist.

Harry had only a heartbeat more to realize what was about to happen. Despite everything inside of him that was screaming at him to run towards the flames, to confirm what he'd believed all along, he knew that the only chance he had to see the light of day again was to turn tail and run.

"Ginny!" Harry pushed off the stack in the direction he'd last seen Ginny. With the air growing thicker, he could feel the world around him becoming darker. A million thoughts were running through his inner eye but his heart was threatening to fall to pieces. Nothing about anything made sense anymore.

"Harry!"

Luna's voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. It wasn't until Harry rounded the next pile of junk did he nearly run straight over her.

"Luna! Where's Ginny?"

"Just over there! I tried to carry her but she's too heavy." Luna was nearly out of breath, having run as far as she felt safe to leave Ginny, "What's happening?"

"Potter!" Draco grunted as he pulled Ginny's arm around his shoulder's, her weak thumps into his side not even registering against the adrenaline running through his system. He just prayed to every God that ever existed that Granger knew what she was doing. "This way! There's brooms!"

Harry ground his teeth but decided to choose the devil he knew. His hand took hold of Luna's sleeve to keep her from getting lost in the ever-growing smoke.

Hermione could feel the world around her growing cold, an odd feeling given that she was presently engulfed in flame. The tears that ran down her face at her betrayal turned to smoke as the flamed cycloned around her. The dragon and her phoenix fighting for control. Her will was strong, but her heart was torn.

Her eyes fluttered as she watched her adversary coming closer, pushing against her. She just had to hold him off long enough for Harry to escape. Just long enough.

"Ginny? Ginny? Stay with me okay?" Harry pulled Ginny from Draco and back against his chest as he helped support her over the broom.

"We gotta go!" Draco didn't know why he was lingering, something inside him begged him to stay. His head turned when Lovegood stumbled sideways into the broom stack, her eyes rolling. He had just enough time to grab hold of the back of her shirt before she took a dive to the floor.

"I've got her! Go!"

Harry shook his head but found that he didn't have much of a choice, there was no way he could get the both of them out, "Which way?"

"That way! Go!" Draco pulled his broom up into the air, Lovegood's head rolled under his chin and a harsh cough rattled her frame. He could only guess that she'd inhaled too deeply.

oOo

"You're gonna burn bitch!" Crabbe could feel an immense power filling his soul, the feeling of finally getting his hands dirty. No more talk, no more stupid speeches, he was finally going to become a great wizard.

Hermione sneered at his stupidity, her hand tightened around the knife at her side, the stickiness of blood making the blade jerk. She could buy no more time, her anonymity was not more important than the lives of her friends. It was time to end this.

"Choke on this," Hermione's words were punctuated with a sharp throw of her knife. The blade soared through the flames with lightning speed and deadly accuracy. The boy let out a sharp squealing grunt when the blade landed full to the hilt into his chest. His eyes going wide as his body began to pitch backward not a second later.

His wand clattered to the floor as his body went still but the flame only grew further out of control. The large surge of power that had been reigned in by his incompetence raging forward as the conjured fire broke free.

The large cyclone that had centered around Hermione's ability to control her own fire broke off as the dragon turned its course, racing back towards the doors. Her heart skipped a beat before she pushed herself forward. The scar on her back burned as her phoenix took off after the dragon releasing her wand to fly free on its own course, though her own focus was on getting her knife back.

Hermione's eyes were dead as she stood over Crabbe's body. The boy's sightless eyes staring off into the flames rolling over the ceiling. A slow breath left her chest as she bent down beside him. A sharp grunt pulled the blood-soaked blade free, a small side thought brought the blade against Crabbe's uniform before it was sheathed.

Her head spun as she pushed herself back onto her feet. Everything inside her hurt but she wouldn't allow herself to stop. This was just the beginning. The war hadn't even started yet.

The large stacks of centuries worth of discarded and hidden objects were slowly dwindling to nothing but ash as the flames grew higher and higher. A quick bubble head charm protected her lungs from the large plumes of smoke that were only growing thicker. Her path was ever changing, the air in her lungs felt like glass and her mouth tasted like ash.

Memories flashed over her eyes, endless days of torture, incomprehensible pain. So many hours, days, months that she had survived all coming to this moment. Everything that she had learned, trained for—coming into fruition. It felt odd, to feel so calm about everything. To feel absolutely no remorse about what she'd done. Was this what she had finally become?

oOo

"Here, sit here...Can you breathe?" Draco had made it out first, though just barely. He'd heard a sharp cry coming from behind him but he'd been unable to turn and look, "Lovegood?" Her cheek was hot against his fingers, the light slap he gave her heavy head, set weight on his heart. His eyes ran over her body but he couldn't see anything through the dark fabric of her uniform.

"Crisse..." His chest heaved as he lowered himself completely onto his knees. What could he possibly do? A grimace twisted his lips as he pushed back her long blond hair from her neck searching for a pulse, "Come on..."

Harry and Ginny came tumbling through the open doors not a second later, the broom they'd ridden on full of embers. Their landing sent them stumbling to a stop a few feet away, both of them coughing sharply as they gulped in the fresh air. It was not a heartbeat later that a large roar turned all their heads towards the doors. A dark figure walking as though apart of the flames coming towards them before a large dragon's head opened it's jaws. For a moment, a split of a heartbeat, Draco's eyes locked with Granger's and he knew what she wanted him to do.

"No!" Harry scrambled towards the doors that had slammed shut, his body bouncing against the wood. His fist slammed uselessly into the portal before his anger shifted, "How could you!?"

Draco jolted back but didn't have enough of a mind to protect himself from the first blow. The second and third however were protected by his forearms and he desperately kicked out his legs trying to topple the teen off of him. "It had to be done! That fire would have consumed the school!"

"She was in there!" Harry's heart was thrumming after all this time having believed his best friend had been killed months prior only to see her again.

Draco reeled, "It wasn't real! Think about it!"

"It was! It was!"

"No, it wasn't! That room was for lost items! You made her!" It was a long shot lie, he just hoped it landed.

"No! No! You killed her!"

"Enough! Both of you! Now is not the time!" Ginny pushed Harry off of Draco with her boot, her shoulder possibly broken, "It doesn't matter right now! We've gotta destroy it!"

Harry snarled pushing himself up, tears stung his eyes as he reached back into his pockets, "It's...it's not here..." He shifted on his knees, his eyes turning right into Luna's unconscious form. So many thoughts were struggling for precedence threatening to make his skull explode, "No...Luna?"

Ginny wiped her face as tears spilled over the bottom of her lashes, "Luna?"

A low groan and a weak cough turned the blonde's head, her world felt oddly light and heavy all at the same time. An eerie sort of light flittering just behind her eyes. A slow breath raised them and three concerned faces hazily came into view, "Dad...?"

"No...just us..." Draco wiped a bit of blood from his lip as he came to sit back up, his wand dropping to the stone floor. He turned his head towards the doors that smoke was beginning to billow out of, "Potter...why did you crash your broom?"

"What?" Harry pulled his hand from Luna's cheek to give Malfoy and most confused and curious look.

"Why did _you_ crash your broom?"

"I...my scar...it felt like my skull was splitting..." His head shook back and forth, "Why are you even _here?"_

"Let's just say, there's more to all this than you could even begin to understand." Draco pulled his gaze away from the doors to look piercingly into Harry's eyes. Like fire and ice, ying and yang, "I think we need to get out of here."

"Like hell, we're going anywhere with _you._ " Ginny shuffled herself forward gently pulling Luna away from the wall and up against her chest.


	64. Chapter 64

Hermione woke to the sickening feeling of the world moving without her. Her tongue tasted of ash and blood and the skin on her face burned. A deep groan raised her head from her chest, her body curled impossibly small behind something heavy and metal.

Her ears picked up nothing but her own ragged breathing and when she managed to push open her eyes she found darkness that seemed unnatural. A weak grunt pushed her body upward against the stone wall behind her, the movement causing the heavy shield that she'd apparently taken refuge behind to fall forward with a deafening clang. The noise made her entire body jolt with pain, a vertigo-inducing effect as she tried to orient herself.

The entire room was laid in ash, like macabre snow. The air was thick with haze but her spacial awareness told her that the space she found herself in now was not the same volume she remembered it to be. A slow breath into her seared lungs pushed her further to her feet. Her stance swayed as she tried to come to terms with the time she'd lost. It was impossible to tell, at least an hour, maybe more.

Her weak cough echoed through the heavy silence before a small light at the far end of the space slowly came to form. With all the strength of the lion whose house she hailed from, she pulled herself straight. A small glance down made her pause, however, the large shield that had protected her from the raging fire seemed to call out to her, as if the room itself had provided it for her.

Another shaky breath lowered her down to take hold of the handle. She pulled, expecting it to be massive in weight, only to find herself stumbling backward into the wall as it came up with ease. It weighed barely more than a textbook and seemed to adjust to her body mass. The silver steel with blue markings shining through the dust. It looked like an old crest of some sort, something she was sure she should have known but simply didn't have the mental capacity to process.

Another shudder rocked her frame as she began to walk through the soot. Her eyes solely focused on the meager light straight ahead. The room seemed to shift around her, turning what should have been a fifty step journey into that of only ten.

Her thoughts turned to Severus then. The time she had lost. Was he still alive? Was the war over? Had anyone survived? Tears washed away the burn in her eyes as more and more of her thoughts turned dark. She felt like a coward. Like she had run away, instead of merely revealing herself. What had she possibly hoped for with what she'd done? How much blood now laid on her hands?

Another shaky breath brought her before the light and her hand found a latch. It didn't remind her of the door that usually led out of the room. It was smaller, older. Her arm pulsed as she turned the handle before a large gust of cold night air infused with flames rushed past her face.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the sights before her. Hundreds of feet in the air, she found herself looking out from the school at an impossible angle. Large plumes of smoke billowed out from various places along the grounds. Distant screams and war cries filling the night air. The war wasn't over.

"Severus..." Hermione's heart pulsed as she tried to look through the chaos down below. Like ants skirmishing for a single grain of sugar, it was nearly impossible to make anyone out clearly. What should she do? What _could_ she do?

A stern look pressed her lips tightly together. She had wanted to fight, to bring an end to all this. A sharp flash flickered in the corner of her eye and she found herself stepping out onto the small ledge for a better look. She knew she had to fight. It was everything she had been training for, everything they had worked towards.

A high pitched scream pierced the air as a body went soaring from one of the levels in the astronomy tower. Their clothes told her that they were not of the light but the following scream of distress told her that help was needed.

A quick decision pressed her further out onto the ledge, the harsh winds threatening her footing. A small bend in the wall gave her the perfect place to stash the shield. Unsure if its shape and design would hinder her flight she made the decision to leave it behind, for now. Though she did tilt it so she could attempt to summon it when she landed. A shield capable of withstanding fiendfyre would certainly come in handy.

Another lung clearing breath raised her arms behind her, the dark fabric of her cloak splitting in two to form large black wings. A two-step run and a jump brought her into the air while a burst of magic raised her high towards the tower.

"I'm gonna show you what a real wolf's like." Greyback snarled down at the small struggling witch held in his grasp. The smell of her fear, as she dangled helplessly over the edge of a wooden walkway warming his blood. Her would-be lover laying unconscious, possibly dead, below.

"Go to hell." Tonks kicked out weakly, her fingers clawing at the man's tree trunk of an arm. Her head felt as though it were in a vice but she would fight to the death before she'd ever let the demon in front of her touch her.

"You first." Greybacks hold tightened, he could feel the small bones in her throat snapping like twigs, just enough to hurt, not enough to kill—not yet.

Just as he was about to lean in for a bite a dark flicker in the corner of his eye turned his frame. Unfortunately for him, he reacted much too late. A heavy metal slammed hard into his shoulder and back; sending him, his attacker and his victim hard into the wood.

Tonks had just enough time to scramble up to her knees before the sight in front of her held her in place. The woman who had appeared out of nowhere had climbed over the stunned man. She was so much smaller than him but still, she pushed back against his clumsy attempts to get her off.

Hermione snarled when the man's clawed fingers dug tightly into her jacket, a few of the buttons snapping from the tightness of his hold. Both of her hands had come to the hand now pressed to her throat before a spurt of an idea brought her fist, lined with her wand, down hard against his cheek. The added magic of her blow sent the beastly man's head snapping hard to the right before the hand that had held her jacket sent her off to the left.

" _You..."_ Greyback spit up a few of the teeth she'd broken. His head still ringing. He rolled himself over, climbing unsteadily to his feet.

Hermione rolled back onto her knees. Her boot skidding slightly against the shield she'd used to take him down. Her eyes flashing red as she watched—without empathy, the blood drip from his mouth.

"Miss me?" Hermione knew the dangers of riling such an unhinged man, yet still, she found herself calm.

"I'm gonna rip out your throat and eat your heart." Greyback huffed as he cracked his neck, bringing himself up to his full height and completely forgetting about his previous target.

"Charming." Hermione smirked feeling the man's rage. He certainly hadn't forgotten her but he had forgotten Tonks. She just hoped the latter was well enough to get away, "Well come on then!"

"Bitch!" Greyback lunged, his sight blinded with blood-lust. He'd never even felt the blade as his body found itself pressed against a cold shield. Straight into his heart, upward and with a sharp turn. The last thing he ever saw was the fire in the eyes of a woman who refused to die.

Hermione grunted heavily as she pushed the man away. His heavy body rolling into it's back. She spared him little more than a glance to assure herself that he was dead before turning her eyes towards Tonks who appeared to be shaken into a state of shock. It was just as she was about to step over Greyback's body to check on her that Lupin came up the stairs. Head bloody, wand raised. She had only a second to raise the shield again, the force of his strike sending her stumbling back a couple steps into the railing overlooking the grounds. A quick glance back told her she had nowhere to go but down.

Another blow to the shield made the metal ring out like a bell, cutting off her plea. Another told her that the man whom she'd once called a friend, wasn't going to stop until she was dead. With that heart-shattering thought in mind, she found herself falling backward over the ledge. The shield pressed tight to her chest as she attempted to fly with it in tow.

oOo

Severus could feel the blood coursing through every muscle in his body. His summons, the war, everything coming to an end. He had tried to sneak back into the castle, to warn Hermione of what was to come, to finally tell her what he had been destined to do all along but it had been impossible before the chaos had broken out.

He had gone to his rooms as soon as he'd been able but she'd not been there. He really hadn't expected her to be yet still he had hoped. As foolish as it was. The reality of the time he had left on earth was ticking down. Like the last grains of sand in an hourglass.

As the wards of the school gates passed over him a chill ran down his spine. His eyes narrowed taking in the darkened street, devoid of an obvious life. The buildings still smoldering from Voldermort's march through town. It was too quiet, the screams of the castle un-reaching.

His feet began to lead him towards the Shrieking Shack, where he had been told to go. The general staying well behind the lines to ensure his victory. His extra senses told him that he was the first to arrive, a foreboding omen for what laid ahead. A slow breath turned his body towards the castle alight in flames. How long had he called those stone walls home? How long had he sought refuge and damnation inside its walls?

It was all over now, everything he'd worked for. He could only pray that his silver tongue would spare him a few more hours of time in this life. Time to properly see to what his final mission was and to say goodbye to the one he'd never meant to carry.

The darkness inside the creaking house was nearly all-encompassing, the weight in the air slowing his steps as he approached the main room. His eyes and ears swept the area, something ticking away like a pebble on a window pane. He was no longer alone. A slow turn on his heel raised his wand before a haunting image came into view just beyond his wand light.

"Severus." Hermione paid no head to the light at the end of his wand. Quickly covering the space between them to wrap her arms tightly around his back, "You're alive."

Severus' brow furrowed tight, his arms twitching to complete the embrace through the fear of who he'd come to meet kept his arms near his sides, "You can't be here..." He kept his voice low, pulling her from his frame, his eyes flashing momentarily with fear.

"Why? Why are you here?" Hermione could feel her chest growing tighter. Her landing on the ground just behind the gates having knocked the air straight out of her. Her chest was still tight from her time in the fire but she was able to push the discomfort aside.

"I was summoned." Severus shifted their stance, pulling her further into the room, farther into a darkened corner, "You really must go."

"What could he possibly want now? He's gotten what he wanted. The castle is crumbling, it's a bloodbath..." Hermione could feel her mind spinning, trying to connect the dots for why Voldemort would have wanted anything more to do with him. He'd played his part, gotten him inside information, _killed_ Dumbledore, the castle's greatest defense.

"What of Draco?"

"I helped him escape. Crabbe set the Room of Requirement on fire...he got out, I saw him." Hermione couldn't stop herself from running her hands over his chest, her own fluttering, "I don't know how much time I lost..when I managed to get out...I..."

"It's alright...are you injured?"

"I don't think so..." She absently wiped a bit of drying blood at the bottom of her chin, "I was on the tower when...let's just say I took a flight...and saw you..."

"You really can't be here..." Severus felt a small shift in the energy around them, as though eyes were watching unseen, hidden in the walls, "He could be here any moment."

"Let him come. I'm not leaving your side." Hermione's jaw went tight, her fingers taking hold of the seam of his coat. It was in that moment that her ears too picked up a new sound, "We're not alone."

"No, we're not." Severus' eyes ran over the decaying walls, trying to pinpoint the source it was then a familiar mental signature began to press against his consciousness.

"He plans to kill you..." Her eyes widened as the sudden reality came to her, "He wants something...something he thinks you have..."

"I don't have anything..."

"That doesn't matter, he thinks you do!" Hermione winced when her own voice rose just a bit too high, "We have to get out of here."

"No...there is one last thing that must be done..." His eyes ran low, unable to look her directly into the eyes; having come to the same conclusion she had, "I need you to do one last thing for me..."

"Anything..." A sharp pulse ran through her frame as the door to the house creaked open, her eyes widening.

"Hide." Severus kept his voice barely that of a whisper, his hand taking her arm tightly before pointing towards the old decaying couch along the back wall.

Despite everything inside of her screaming to stay and fight, to look evil in the eye she did as she'd been told. She pressed herself down impossibly small behind the couch, laying herself flat on the floor. She could feel each vibration of the man coming down the hallway.

oOo

"I'm telling you, I saw him. He summoned Snape. He's going to be at the end of this tunnel."

"I get that mate, I do..." Ron looked back as best he could, "But why did we bring him?"

"Don't you think we should keep quiet?" Draco snarled at the redhead keeping his voice low. He'd had his hashing out with Potter following their escape and had already proven himself against two deatheaters who had come to surprise them on their way towards the whomping willow.

"Both of you just stop." Harry let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his scar. He could feel him growing closer with every step they took through the cramped tunnel. If they were caught, there would be nowhere to run, nowhere hide. The air around them was changing, shifting into that of decayed wood. He lowered himself down as low as possible before coming up to a small light. He pressed himself as close as he could to the small hole. His viewpoint narrowed. He could just make out Snape standing along the right wall, his face pale and his eyes heavily shadowed.

"Please, My Lord. Allow me to collect Potter for you. I can send him to you." Snape's eyes turned down as the man before him turned, his eyes nearly locking on the boy hidden away behind the box.

"No. No Severus, I have something else I need from you." Voldemort turned slowly, his narrow red eyes taking in the room. Something about it was off, something amiss, "I have asked you over and over, yet each time you have failed to deliver on your promise to me."

"My Lord?"

"The wand!" Voldemort spun on his heel raising the elder wand to the man's chin, "You promised me answers, yet at every opportunity, you have failed me!"

Severus' nostrils flared ever just so as he found himself pressing back just a bit further into the wall. He tried to make himself stand tall, as tall as he possibly could while looking into the eyes of death itself, "My Lord, I have done everything for you. I have followed every possible lead..."

"And your results, Severus?"

Severus swallowed thickly, the man's assault on his inner eye nearly enough to make his stomach reproduce his meager lunch, "The wand belongs to you, and only you."

"And yet it does not yield to me."

"You have performed extraordinary magic, My Lord."

"I! Am extraordinary! This wand! Does not yield!"

"It would be more than enough to kill Potter." Severus could feel the final grains of sand falling, "Let me bring him to you. Let me prove to you my-"

"Loyalty?" Voldemort sneered, raising his chin to look directly into his face, the death on his breath ghosting over the pale man's lips, "You have proven that enough to me. No, I don't want you to bring me, Potter..." His eyes turned to look at his shoulder, the moonlight shining off of a single hair caught on the fabric, "Bring me the rogue."

"My Lord?"

"Or have you already?" The tip of Voldemort's wand caught hold of the long curled hair, pulling it away from the man's shoulder, holding it up for him to see, "Where are they?"

Severus could feel his entire plan turning on its end. This was not how he had expected the conversation to turn. At the most he had expected the man to merely kill him, to label him as a traitor and exact his revenge. Not this, not this game of cat and mouse, "I don't know."

Voldemort hummed lowly in the back of his throat, his head nodding ever so slightly. His first curse sent the man in front of him thumping back into the wall, the spray of his blood coating the dirty window. The next brought him down to his knees where he let out the most painful of sounds. The third made the man's eyes roll towards the heavens though he knew the man would never get in.

"Wrong answer."


	65. Chapter 65

Hermione pressed her hand tight over her mouth. A sob catching painfully in her throat. Her body jerked with each strike the snake took. Three in total. Severus' head rolled slowly against the wall, his eyes searching through the darkness. He looked so fragile in that moment that she found herself lost in his searching gaze.

The heavy slamming of the door snapped her sharply out of the void she had lost herself in. Despite the danger, she hastily pushed herself from the floor. On her hands and knees, she crawled through the blood that had begun to pool around his slouched frame.

"Severus? Severus?" Hermione pressed herself close to his side, her hands coming up to the blood bubbling out from around his cut collar, "Don't you dare die on me. Not this way."

Hermione's voice caught in her throat as she turned her head down. Her wand pressing into the largest wound across his chest calling back the blood that was chilling her fingers. Tears spilled down her cheeks when the softest of noises raised her head back to his face.

"He-"

"No, Don't speak. Save your strength." Hermione swallowed down a painful sob as she turned her attention to his neck. The wound was not healing as it should have due to the large crack in her wand. A sharp noise to her right made her heart stop, her ears telling her that something or someone was coming.

Without thought, she wrapped her arms tightly around his head and pressed her wand into the broach dangling off of her lapel. The last thing she saw before they'd completely gone up in smoke, two frightened green eyes.

Harry stood there dumbfounded by all he had witnessed. Even in the darkness, he knew who had been just before him. A ghost, no longer. He staggered aside as Ron then Draco came out of the hole to stand beside him though he was unsure what they'd heard. His eyes turned down to the darkening pool of blood beginning to slip through the warped floorboards.

"We have to get back to the castle..."

oOo

"Misty!" Hermione's voice hurt her own ears as she laid Severus down on the floor. Unable to carry him beyond their portkeyed position. Her hand cupped his face as she summoned a pillow from the bed to rest his head on.

"Stay with me. Don't close your eyes." Her hands started pulling away the buttons on his coat, tearing away the fabric in haste.

Severus could feel his body growing heavier, colder. His vision swimming as he tried to force his tongue to move. To tell her what she needed to know. What he needed her to do.

"Herm-ione..." Blood gurgled in his throat.

"No... don't speak. Your throat it's..." She pushed her wand back against his throat or rather what was left of it, "Misty!"

A sharp pop echoed over the heavy breathing in the room. The small elf instantly ran forward pressing her hands over Hermione's own, "Misty is here. Misty help. Get headmaster's potions!"

Hermione released her hold but not without a shaking chest. A push off her legs brought her back to her feet with a dizzying spin. A deep cough dripped blood down her chin but the back of hand wiped it away.

"What potions, Misty? Which ones!?"

"The small brown box." Misty's voice portrayed an eerie level of calm, her large eyes searching over every injury while her small hands worked a magic all their own, "Was he bitten?"

"Yes, by the bastard's snake! Does he have an antivenom or-"

"Yes! Red bottle, back of the shelf beside the pain potions. Leftover from Weasely yes, left over."

Hermione pulled the aforementioned boxes to her chest, each pulse of her heart ticking away like a clock counting down. Her step faltered on her way back, sending her hard onto one knee. She had faced death before, survived it—caused it—but this... this was something else. This was saving a life.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She pushed the boxes closer, her eyes turning back to his face trying to catch his eye.

"Take them..." Severus' voice was barely that of a whisper. The words forced through a tightening throat. His eyes glistened with the memories of all he had done in his life. Every wrong, every right, that had led him there that night.

Hermione shook her head, not because she didn't want to but because she didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to leave her alone. Her hand shook when she leaned in closer, her fingers ghosting over his chin. A vial was placed into her fingers, from where she couldn't have cared but when she pressed the vial to his cheek his eyes opened to hers and in that moment she was sure she understood everything that he was, everything he had done.

"Look at me..." Hermione whispered, gently setting down the vial to take hold of his cheek. Her thumb ghosted over his lips when he made to speak but her gentle touch stayed his tongue, "I love you..."

Severus could feel his heart skipping to the sound of her voice. His vision dark and tilted. When her lips lightly pressed against his, the immense weight that his life had burdened him with seemed to dissolve into the ether. His lashes fluttered when she pulled back and in that moment he knew he couldn't leave her behind. Though as always, the decision was not his own.

Hermione sniffled softly when his eyes rolled back, his chest ticking as though he meant to speak but no sound managed to pass his crimson lips. Her bloody fingers closed his eyes completely before a deep breath filled her chest.

"I will return for him..." Hermione's voice was absolute, soft yet unyielding in her convictions.

"I will do all I can..." The small elf knew that nothing short of a miracle would save her master but she wouldn't stop trying.

"Thank you..." Hermione wiped the tears from her nose with the back of her hand before reaching for the vial. A small push forward brought her back to her feet and her mind began to turn.

oOo

"Ginny."

"Harry!" Ginny pushed herself up from her knees, her body still trembling. She pressed her face tight into his collar, "You're alright..."

Harry held her back tightly, his hand cradling the back of her head but his eyes were looking around it at the bodies lined up in the great hall. So many wounded, so many dead.

"Ginny... do you still have the map?"

"What...?" Ginny sniffled softly and released him slowly. She turned away slightly when Ron moved past towards their mother.

"The map. The Mauraders map. Do you have it?" Harry tried to keep his voice calm but inside everything he'd ever known was starting to turn on its end.

"Uh... yeah I think so..." Ginny sniffled and wiped at her nose before turning away. She patted down her pockets before pulling out the crumpled map. She handed it over with confusion lining her brow though her attention was now turning towards Draco who hadn't entered the hall but was very obviously looking for someone.

"What's going on...?"

"I don't know yet." Harry's voice was distant as he opened the map turning its flaps.

A deep cry of grief raised his head and his heart sank. Another stretcher was coming in, the body laid upon it broken and bloody, their head topped with red hair.

"Fred!"

Harry's heart sunk down the crack in Ginny's voice. His head felt light and his body swayed when she pushed away from him to go to her brother's side. His throat was tight as he forced himself to look down at the map, it was all his fault. All of this. He had to do something more, something to end all of this suffering.

"What're you thinking?" Draco's voice was flat, the dried ash in his throat making it deep and coarse. No one had paid him any attention, too many injured, dying or dead. He'd fought for the light, but his heart had never felt heavier. His mind turned to his parents, would he have to face them too?

"It was her."

"Her?"

Harry's rage spiked and he turned on his heel to face the blond, "How long have you known?"

Draco's brows furrowed and on instinct, he backed himself up.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice rose, catching a few attentions of those nearby, "She was dead, then she wasn't and you're acting like you've been part of this all along!"

"Woah, slow down okay?" Draco's eyes darted to the side taking notice of their small growing audience, "Not here alright?" Draco turned out of the doorway taking Harry by the shirt to drag him along. When they were a short distance away he released him and turned to face him before running his hands through his blood and debris mangled hair, "Look, I had my suspicions about...I don't know...a long time ago..."

"You better start talking," Harry's eyes narrowed his mind turning. He had thought himself crazy, holding on for hope.

Draco huffed out slowly," I _thought_ I might have seen her when..." His eyes turned away trying to gain the courage to admit his crimes, "When my father took me with him to get Luna..."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw tightened. It took everything inside him not to punch the blond square in the face. If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd saved Ginny's life from one of the attacking Death Eaters, he might have very well have.

"Look a lot of stuff happened that night...I...I got some hair and I did a thing and..." Draco bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "I...I wasn't sure she was alive anymore but...I knew who to ask..."

"Yeah? And who's that?" Harry could feel his mind turning, every time he'd seen something or someone out of the corner of his eye, every time he'd felt her right behind him only to have nothing but his shadow.

"Snape." Draco finally looked Harry in the eyes, given what they'd just witnessed it was impossible to believe that the man who held the answers was still around to give them. However, he suspected that Granger wouldn't have given up the fight. Not yet.

"Snape." Harry turned his head away this time, his eyes looking down at the map, "We need to find them..."

oOo

"You're a horrible person..." Hermione's tone rivaled that of the darkest nights, her seemingly relaxed posture in the head master's chair conflicting with the fire in her eyes.

"I did what needed to be done... for the greater good." Albus pursed his lips, his face showing every year that he had lived.

"Greater good?" Her lips twisted with disgust whole her fingers lightly ran down the softly glowing vile, "You still believe in any of that?" The tip of her new wand, a deep ebony that she'd taken from Severus'collection, tapped the knee of her crossed legs.

"It is all I've ever believed in." Albus knew that she was hurting, that her hurt was directly linked to him.

"Really?" Hermione turned her eyes up towards the man she had trusted for so long, "Then explain why you tortured _that_ man!"

"We all have our burdens to bear—"

"Burdens? He's a human being! A good man! His mistakes were long paid for and still, you came to collect!" Hermione's anger pushed her to her feet, the wand turning towards the painting.

"He could've left at any time."

"Is that the lie that consoles you?" Hermione's chest heaved, her breathing shallow and tight.

"What would you have done?"

"Not this." She shook her head, "Not this..." She turned away running her hand through her mussed hair, "Do you even know how many lives you've ruined?"

"Do you know how many I've saved?" Albus kept his tone soft but his words weren't meant for praise or redemption.

"One life may tip the scale, but yours was not nearly heavy enough. There's something more... someone... whom you've protected... slated to die at the proper moment..." Tears welled in her eyes at where her train of thought took her and when nothing but silence replied she knew she was right.

"I love him..." She turned her back to the man on high and slipped the new wand into the catch in her sleeve, "I won't let you take him from me."

A sharp snap brought her jacket around her shoulders, cold with blood she could no longer feel. The scratching of a quill on parchment rumbled like an oncoming storm and her retreating steps as silent as a summer wind over grassy fields.

oOo

"Do you remember the password?"

"Of course." Draco huffed in time with Harry, their running steps nearly see the same pace. His skull pulsed behind his eyes but he knew time was of the essence, "We're almost there... is she still there?"

"Probably. If she left she'd have to come through here anyway." Harry could feel his heart all the way down to his feet. Her name had oddly faded in and out like she wasn't truly there but in his heart, he knew.

"Asphodel." Draco panted heavily with his hands on his knees while he waited for the gargoyle to move aside. Harry, however, only waited long enough for his body to fit through before he was up the stairs, "For Merlin's sake..."

"Hermione!?" Harry stumbled from the force he'd used to shoulder the door open. His eyes wide and searching, "Hermione...?"

Draco pursed his lips tightly at the broken ambivalence in Harry's voice. Coming around the frame he found, just as Harry had, the room to be empty.

"She was right here..." Anger and sorrow fought for control in the teen. Scrawling across his face with undefinable words, "She was..."

Draco's jaw twitched to apologize, to say something anything but years worth of desensitizing from his father's abuse kept his tongue silent. Instead, he slowly moved around Harry, closer to the desk. When he felt the shield roll down his back he couldn't help but turn his eyes towards the desk.

"Potter."

"What?" Harry weakly pushed himself off the couch he'd taken to leaning against to try and keep himself from doing something foolish.

"Come here." Draco stepped out partly from the shield just in time for Potter to give him his attention.

"Why? There's nothing here..." Despite his words, Harry dragged himself closer.

As soon as he was close enough to take hold of Draco pulled him through the veil and held him directly in front of the desk which held a vial, a note and a bloody handprint too small to have been remotely Snape's.

Harry felt the fire that had pushed him as far as then rekindle anew and he wasted no time in jerking his arm free of Draco's hold. His stomach turned to the iron smell mixed with smoke, his eyes tracing the smearing of blood all over the chair and edge of the desk. Was it hers? Was it Snape's?

"What do you think that is?" Draco had never been a fool, his art at reading people had kept him alive. He knew very well what had been set on the desk.

Harry glanced at the vial before absently shaking his head, his attention more in the folded parchment with his name written over the top, little red dots next to a very distinct 'y' that he'd never be able to forget. A trembling hand pulled the parchment up and a flick of his thumb opened it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am so dreadfully sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. Even now, you cannot see me. There is still one more thing that I am to do. These memories are for you—if you find them in time. If not, I will do everything I can. Remember, just because you cannot see me, doesn't mean I cannot see you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"She's alive..." Harry couldn't help the small smile that ticked on his heartbroken face. When he looked up he found himself startled to be alone. Spinning on his heel yielded no clues but it did turn his attention upwards to a recently burned portrait frame, the embers still glowing.

oOo

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed the mirror Snape had used to watch over her into her jacket pocket. It was impossible to understand just how much pain a heart could endure and still find the strength to beat. Could it ever be measured? Not with the scales of man.

A slow breath left her tight chest and she pushed herself along an outcropping on the outer wall. Her fear of heights had nothing on her fear of falling but her will to survive all of this kept her moving forward. As she couldn't risk moving inside the castle without being seen or attacked—from either side—she had taken to scaling the outer walls. She'd made it down from the tower with ease and had now begun to move along the roof towards the courtyard when she'd spotted a group of snatchers or death eaters still lingering about after the apparent retreat.

She had told herself to let them be, to keep moving towards her goal but when one of the voices rose high enough to be carried through the wind she'd felt her heart stop cold. It couldn't have been possible, it wasn't even probable. His voice. _His **voice**_.

A quick charm silenced her movements and another concealed her fully in the darkness. Her wand vibrated against her arm, begging her for action as she found herself creeping closer to the small group. A band of no more than four talking amongst themselves. Though her eyes only sought the owner of the voice. When she found him her heart thumped heavily. It wasn't who she had thought, but another. Another so deeply locked away that she'd almost forgotten his face.

The man who had killed her parents in cold blood, taken her away from her home and brought her into the world of depravity and torture. The man who had sold her into slavery. How could she have forgotten him? Though she had only seen him for a moment before his curse had blinded her, she was sure as the day was long that he was the man who had turned her world upside down. He was the one who had led the attack on her family. On her life.

He looked so much like the man whose life she had cut short. So much like him and yet—there was something else about him. Something almost...childlike, afraid even. His eyes were wide, his face dirty from battle. Could she have been wrong? No. His voice told her everything. He was the man who had tortured her for information. Tied her to her own desk chair. Blinded her, stripped her of all humanity.

The first spell took out two of the men, a quick and painful slicing hex that nearly tore them in two. The next, took out the other before she found herself on the defensive. With all the anger—the pain— that had built inside her, she knew that his fight was futile. That her will to live, to save the one she loved was no match for his nefarious ways.

Like a child picking the legs from a spider, her spells cut him down. Piece by piece, the blood soaking into the once hallowed grounds. Her final spell sent him hard into the earth, his cry of pain a soothing lullaby to her soul. She knew, somewhere inside herself that she shouldn't have enjoyed his pain but that part of her was no longer present. That part of her had been stolen in the brightest of days. Taken from her when she was supposed to have felt most safe. She wasn't sure if it would ever return but that—was a problem for another day.

"Do you remember me?" Hermione kept her wand trained at his gaping mouth as she came to stand over his chest. The light of warning at the tip of her wand giving her face a haunted red glow.

"N-no..."

"Well, I remember you." Her voice was a hushed whisper filled with darkness that made the man's eyes grow wide.

oOo

Draco lowered himself down to the side of the bed, his eyes lidded and sad. He'd left Potter alone, knowing that what he was meant to do was meant to do alone. He had taken a guess that Granger had brought his Godfather back to the headmaster's chambers, a logical assumption giving what they had found waiting for them. Still respectful of his Godfather's privacy he had made his movements stealthy.

"I'm so sorry..." Draco wasn't sure if he was speaking to the dead or living. The man laid out on the bed was so impossibly still he couldn't have been sure. The mess of wounds had all been wrapped, but it was purely the man's will on whether he wished to see another sunrise.


	66. Chapter 66

_Severus._

 _Hermione?_

 _Severus, open your eyes._

Severus let out a deep breath, his chest felt as though something or someone was sitting on it. His throat felt similarly tight but his will to answer her call overrode all the pain that was thrumming in the back of his skull. He could feel someone beside him but their energy wasn't that which he found comfort in. It was this observation that finally got him to move.

"Godfather?" Draco leaned over just a touch, not wanting to crowd the injured man's space too much. When his eyes opened just a crack he offered him a broken and tired smile, "You're alive..."

Severus let out a deep groan bringing his stiff arm up to rub his eyes. The movement sent sparked pain down his side but he ignored it. When he lowered his hand he blinked slowly to try and bring the blond into focus, "Where...?" His voice was no more than a gravel filled whisper.

"In your rooms. Granger brought you here and a house elf fixed you up." Draco shifted just a bit, his hands itching to help the man who was presently trying to push himself up further on the pillows.

"No..." Severus hissed deeply before trying to clear his throat, the action caused a sharp metallic taste to fill his tongue, "Granger...Where?"

Draco bit the inside of his lip, "I don't know...she wasn't here when I got here..."

Severus could feel his head growing light from his labored breaths but he had made a promise, he had to find her. Keep her alive. She deserved to live beyond this war. To find something better in the world. A narrow-eyed glance removed the boy from the bed and he was able to drag his legs over the side. His chest was without clothes but he was still in his slacks and shoes. It would have to do. He had to find her.

"Woah now, you can't just get up! You're severely injured!" Draco moved to stand in front of him but his need to restrain him was unnecessary as the man began to pitch sideways back towards the pillows, "You're in no condition to move, let alone stand..." Draco took hold of his legs and with very little effort rolled the man onto his back.

"Keep her...alive..."Severus fought as long as he could against the encroaching darkness. The dark cone around his vision, the blissful cold of unconsciousness.

"I will..." Draco pursed his lips, how could he possibly begin to fulfill the last request of an obviously dying man. He didn't even know how long he'd sat in that room lamenting over everything in his life that had brought him there.

oOo

Hermione wiped the blood from her brow with a wary eye towards the sky. She could feel the world around her changing. Growing darker, as though her deeds had come to pass judgment upon her. Still, she felt no remorse for what she'd done. No, she felt justified and at peace with her actions. It was odd sort of cold that settled in her chest and it carried with her a weight that she could feel to her very soul.

A tight breath left her chest as she began to make her way towards the destroyed courtyard. It would be a bit of a climb back up but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. A few magically assisted jumps brought her up near the first level halls where she took rest inside one of the window seals. It was risky, being so exposed but her body was just not responding the way she expected it to.

By the time she'd made her way to the second level outcropping, she was starting to feel winded. It was only when she heard a familiar voice did she find the strength to keep moving. Her hawk-like eyes could not see the body to whom it belonged but her over-sensitive ears told her that they were moving closer. Pushing herself closer, she took note that the courtyard was nearly completely covered with broken statues and bloodstains. It appeared that the wounded and dead had been moved somewhere else.

Settling down like a cat upon its perch she allowed herself to rest for just a moment. Tuning her ears into the voices that were starting to grow louder and clearer. Three distinct voices that made her heart flutter painfully.

"I know you don't understand, Ginny but this is something I have to do..." Harry took the few steps out from the large entrance doors turning his eyes up towards the red-head who had stolen his heart.

"I know I just...you shouldn't have to go alone." Ginny swallowed painfully, "I could with you, we could go with you."

"Yeah mate, we've done everything together." Ron came down to join his side, his face like that of a kicked dog.

"I know, I know...It's just...This is something I have to do alone...You're needed here. Your family needs you here." Harry couldn't help but lower his eyes to his own words. The memories he'd just gone through ever present in his mind. Everything that he'd believed in this life was nothing as it seemed. Did he truly know anything at all?

"You're gonna come back right?" Ginny sniffled heavily wiping the tears from the tip of her nose.

"Don't I always?" Harry tried to give her a comforting grin but it came out more like a grimace. He accepted her hug and held her as tightly as he possibly could, trying to remember the feeling of her arms around him. He had no idea if he'd return, only that he had to go. To end this. All of this.

"We'll be here...holding down the fort." Ron bit his lower lip before taking Harry into his own hug, "We're gonna make it through this."

"I know." Harry clapped his back when he let go and stood there solemnly as they turned away back inside. A slow breath filled his chest before he turned on his heel to make the sole journey out towards the forbidden forest. It was just as he was about to step through the archway that he felt something against the back of his neck. It wasn't a physical feeling more a mental one.

He turned slowly but his eyes weren't on the doors—no—they rose high, to the large balcony overlooking the courtyard. His eyes grew wide when the dark slouched figure rose up tall. Their hair wild as ever, blowing softly in the wind that pushed the smoke away from the battlefield. Their face was something he'd seen in his nightmares but their eyes were soft and familiar.

"You'll protect them when I'm gone?" Harry's voice didn't waver, rather held a strength only adversity could have brought. Oh, how there were so many things he wished to say. So many wrongs he wished he could have made right. Their slow but deliberate nod brought the weight off of his heart, though he wished he could have heard her speak he didn't question it. Instead, he gave her a smile. Filled with love and appreciation. Then, he turned away.

Hermione sniffled softly as she watched him walk on, tears she'd suppressed for far too long running silently down her cheeks. She couldn't have been more proud of him. How much he'd grown in her absence. She'd wished she could have been there to see more of it but she knew her place now. Another sniffle left her shivering chest before she pushed herself further up the pillar she'd taken to support herself. Just a little longer. She could do this a little longer.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall stood with sadness aging her face, "What can I do?" She knew better than to question the woman who had so suddenly blossomed before her. She'd learned the hard way on what made a warrior's heart so strong.

Hermione didn't turn her head, but she did tilt it enough to give the woman the respect she deserved, "Protect the doors. I shall protect the walls."

"Of course." It took everything inside of her not to bring the girl in close. To shield her from everything the world was putting forth. It was the pain a mother felt when her child stepped out into the world for the first time. That first night of an empty house. Wondering. Praying.

Hermione smiled softly, a macabre sight given her make-up but she knew that McGonagall was not so influenced by outward appearances. She watched until she could no longer see her, wanting desperately to just give it all up and fall to her knees in defeat. Her promise to Harry, however, kept her heart beating.

Now, it was a matter of time. Settling down in the broken window's outlook, she let herself take a breath. Her eyes turned out over the courtyard below. She could hear voices below through the broken floor but she paid them little attention. She trusted that McGonagall would keep them from journeying upward to her location. Her eyes surveyed over the landscape dispassionately when a glint of silver caught her attention.

Her shield. Perfect.

oOo

Draco moved into the Great Hall with extreme caution. He didn't want to ruffle any feathers by his presence but he had a job to do. He had tried to look along the upper floors but had found the damage in some area's nearly impassable. He'd used his stealth and location charms to try and detect anything but had found nothing thus far. Without something of Granger's to use with the spell, the location charm was having trouble pointing him in the correct direction.

Deciding to look where they kept the dead had been a woeful decision. At the very least he could give Severus an answer. Even if it wasn't a good one. So many laid out along the once vibrant hall. So many dead or wounded. How had survived all of this? Why had the fates chosen him to carry on? They were questions too big for someone as young as he to answer.

When his eyes fell on Lovegood's pale dirty form he felt a sort pain he'd never felt before twisting inside his chest. He'd been apart of her capture, her torture, her near enslavement. Not personally no, but by association. Why did it seem that all the good people in the world fell first? An apology licked at the back of his lips as he moved closer, his eyes glossed with emotions he didn't understand.

He nearly squealed like a young girl when the hand that he'd lightly brushed with his fingertips moved and the eyes of the owner slowly came open. A thick swallow made his already pallor face white as he waited to see what she would do. To his grandest surprise, she offered him a small smile and he felt himself completely at a loss. It was brief but it was enough to remind him that he had done something positive in this world.

"If I can have everyone's attention."

McGonagall's voice lowered everyone's in the hall. Turning all heads towards the woman standing at the doors. Draco could feel the air in the room shifting and made a point to make himself appear as harmless as possible, keeping his head down and his eyes solely on the woman speaking.

"We need to be prepared for the possibility that Harry Potter will not be returning." McGonagall let out a slow breath not wanting to believe her own words, "We must be prepared for Voldemort's last strike against this castle." Minerva paused allowing those around her to absorb the information that no one wanted to hear.

oOo

Hermione jolted to the sound of heavy stone shaking her perch. Having fallen into a light but much-needed rest, left her heart racing and her mind stumbling over itself to wake up. Voices wafted into her ears from down below but what had really caught her attention were the sparks of magic shooting high into the air from beyond the forest's edge.

Her body felt oddly light as she hastily pushed herself up to her feet. The shield she'd summoned from the debris below curled up tight to her hip, her wand slipping down into her free hand. As the dark mass of death eaters began to form along the road her heart began to beat louder between her ears. Harry was gone, the Horcrux inside him having taken from this world. It was a painful price but now was the time to fight. To win, to bring a new dawn unto the world.

Her eyes narrowed in on the man leading the pack of vicious wolves. Her breathing growing slow and steady as she waited for the perfect time to strike. She'd only have one chance to make this right. Their voices of victory carried over the eerie wind that had begun to waft through the courtyard and as Voldemort stepped through the broken gates her eyes flared red.

"I've killed Harry Potter!" Voldemort's cry of victory echoed over the school grounds both within and without. His large snake-like grin slithering over his features as he awaited those inside to come and bask in his glory. Just as his smile was beginning to falter at the lack of response his victory parade received his head tilted up.

Hermione pushed herself from her perch. Like an eagle swooping down to capture its prey, she landed with a heavy clang right in the middle of his path. As she came to her feet she could make out the faces of recognition along the front of his army but her focus remained solely on his smug yet partially confused face.

"Your victory ends here." Hermione's words sent forth a shivering wind, the hand she held upon the top of the shield vibrating with power.

There was a heavy silence that seemed to hold everyone in place. A weight that had suddenly pinned all those standing exactly where they stood. Hermione's eyes never left the man who had brought so much pain in the world but her focus did wander over just a touch to where Hagrid was holding a limp Harry in his arms.

A sharp snort preceded a raucous laugh that was quickly echoed by those behind the man who allowed himself to show his humor, "Have they really no one left? That they send a _girl_ to defy me?"

Hermione smirked then, pulling back the hood that had shielded most of her face, "You assume that I come unprepared."

"My Lord!" Bellatrix's voice broke through the silence but a sharp hand in her direction silenced whatever was to fall off her tongue.

"And _who_ do you dare to be?"

"Stronger than you." Hermione raised her chin as his wand rose, her own pressing into the shield that she stood behind.

Voldemort grinned wider, another laugh breaking through his murderous facade. He glided back, a large show for his followers, presenting his back to her as though she were nothing more than an ant in his way. When he turned back around, he presented himself to her with a sickening smile.

Hermione grinned back at him, her bloodstained eyes shifting away from his face to Harry's body. When she rolled them back, her wand rose, her spell silent as her entire body went up in flames. The phoenix reborn from inside her flourished out in a magnificent display of power and courage. The fire roared its power into the sky as it came up tall; leaving Hermione's body unharmed as it formed.

"Now Harry!" Her voice cut through the roaring flames and though her vision was turned orange, she could see Harry push away from Hagrid taking Voldemort's focus away from her conjuring. It was at that moment that the bird swooped down to strike.

Hermione wasted no time nor effort as the world in front of them burned, as soon as Harry had crossed over the invisible line she had drawn in her mind, she slammed the shield down into the stone and pressed her wand into the back. The power awakened from inside and formed a large blue dome arching backward towards the doors to which Harry ran.

The screams of the death eaters caught in the flames were like a siren's call. Hermione's chest heaved as Voldemort's anger turned towards her. Having denied him his only goal in life. She expected his strike, the first blow landing squarely on the shield that protected all those inside the castle.

oOo

Severus could feel the entire castle trembling. The walls around him shaking with unseen forces. His body was weak and left the walls tilted. The magic that was at play called to him for action. As master of the castle, it was his duty to protect it. It was a call no man who lived could ignore. An ancient power.

His chest heaved as he made it to the end of the hall leading away from the headmaster's tower. His body pitching sideways to find support in a nearby alcove. When his head raised, his eyes surely deceived him. The courtyard was filled with flames. Two massive powers fighting for control. His heart stuttered as the large firebird ascended into the sky. Flying just out of reach from the serpent who sought to bring it down.

There was no question in his mind who had summoned the bird, and for that, he found the strength to keep moving. Pushing himself from the present alcove to the next he kept his eyes trained on the battle below. The large shield that was protecting the doors gave him hope that he could make it in time.

oOo

Hermione let out a small cry as her body was forced backward by Voldemort's curse. The phoenix was no longer under her control and thus she could only hope that its power would overplay that of the snake he had conjured. Like she, he had released his fire to bring down his own justice upon her. Each spell left her entire body ringing though she forced herself to keep hold of the shield.

When she dared to look over the rim she saw into the eyes of pure evil. So much hatred and pain wrapped up into a sense of purpose. For one fleeting thought, she found herself looking into a mirror. Wondering if that was what those she had felled saw before the end. It was in that moment that her focus on keeping the shield in place broke.

The large serpent that Voldemort had conjured to deal with her phoenix reared downward, taking the bird into his large jaws before the crown of its head came crashing down onto the center of the shield. There was nothing Hermione could do to hold off its power. The shield that had protected her cracked under the intense heat, and the force of the blow sent her skidding back into a pile destroyed stone soldiers. Her world went black.

oOo

Severus could hear the sounds of intense battle but his mind was anywhere else. The mere fact that he could hear anything at all meant that something had gone horribly wrong. His entire body pulsed with the sound but his will to move pushed him from the next alcove. The world around him was beginning to twist and turn, making his stomach churn.

He was almost there, he was sure of it. Just another turn, down a secret passageway and he would be standing at the entrance to the courtyard. His breathing grew tight and every muscle in his body screamed as he tried to force aside the statue that guarded its entrance. Unable to summon even the most basic of magic in his wounded state he let out a low curse and pushed himself away towards the main hall.

A flash of blond hair caught his attention but it was quickly moved out of sight by a furiously haired black mass. Though longed to help Draco, with no magic there was little he could do. His breath was becoming harder to come by as he limped his way down the steps. The fighting below paid no mind to his feeble form. The mass of it going further towards the great hall.

A small pause to gather his strength ensured his safety to pass. The hand that had been keeping his heart from falling out of his chest lowered down to the cold stone behind him. What would find when he rounded the corner? Who would lie dead in his path? How many more lives were to be laid in his hands?

When his feet landed firmly at the base of the stairs he found his path ladened not with children but with death eaters. Large stones crushing their bodies, their blood seeping into the cracks in the stone beneath. He felt no pity as he used the stones to support his way towards the courtyard.

The smell of ash burned his damaged throat, the large plumes reaching up towards the blood-red sky dawning into a new day. A large swell of sound assaulted his ears as he stumbled forward. His feet slipping in the ash sending him down onto his hands and knees. A heavy breath left his chest making his head light and the veins in his neck tight.

His eyes scanned what was left of the courtyard, starting first where he had believed Hermione to have been standing. At first, nothing stood out against the piles of rubble, then a small glare of light flickered off of a pair of boots sticking out just to the side of a rubble pile. A sharp push against the stone brought him back to his feet. The invisible hand around his throat tightening.

His legs failed him as soon as he rounded the rubble. His knees crunching hard against the small stones left behind in the ash. His hands trembled as he pulled away the pieces of the shield that obscured most of her body. The broken fragments covering her face and chest.

The world around him grew silent as he reached down towards her face. Her body laid awkwardly turned at the waist, an almost impossible angle. Her shoulder was held aloft by something unseen and her head was hanging down against her scrunched shoulder. His eyes glimmered in the dawning light, his touch as light as a baby's breath as it came under to cradle her head. When her lashes fluttered, his heart skipped.

"I...knew... you'd come..." Hermione's voice held no pain, just a whispered sense of exhaustion, "My...medicine man..." Her head turned slowly in his palm, his scent filling her soul.

Severus had no words to give her but his actions spoke much louder than anything he could offer. His thumb gently ran along the ridge of her cheek while his free hand took hold of her cold fingers. Her breathing sounded too loud in the silence that had encased them and he knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Am...I...?"

"No... no, you're going to be alright... I'm here now..." His voice cracked under the strain of his injuries and the emotion welling up in his throat.

"I-I can't... feel my... legs..." Despite the difficulty in speaking, the words still managed to push their way through her numbed lips and stuttered breaths.

Despite himself, Severus turned his head down looking over her twisted frame. Surely something could have been done yet he found himself powerless, "I'm here... Open your eyes... I'm here..."

Hermione wanted nothing more in the world than to obey his request but her body simply wasn't capable of abiding her command. Instead, she pressed her face further in his palm, she'd never needed her eyes to see him anyway.

Severus watched the woman who had taken his heart into her hands and put all the broken pieces back together again. He felt as though he owed her so much more than was possible to give someone in this world. A debt that he could spend lifetimes trying to repay.

The smile that had curled over her lips began to fade and Severus felt his world growing dark. The words he wanted to tell her turned to salt in his mouth and he found himself—for the second time—pulling the heavy form of an angel come to earth towards his chest.

"Help... someone... anyone..." Though he desperately wished to scream out, his voice was no stronger than a whisper on the wind.

His body trembled as he pulled her from the spear that had held her in place. The blood that had coated her jacket should have felt cold but truthfully he felt nothing but the pull of darkness. The pain of his soul crying out towards the heavens where he turned his eyes before remembering there was no one there to save him.


	67. Chapter 67

6 Weeks Later

Draco winced softly as he came to his feet. The brace on his leg creaked as he shifted his weight. It had truly been an amazing stroke of luck that the curse had only caught him below the knee. It would heal in time, though he was warned of the limp that would develop should he not take the time to heal properly.

"Looks like you finally have a purpose for your father's cane." A light-hearted voice filled with mischief turned the blond's head to the bed beside him.

"Very funny, Weasley." Draco threw the twin a dirty look but it truly held no heat, "Already deciding which parlor trick yours is gonna have?"

Fred grinned back, so long now they'd shared bed space in the mass ward to care for the war victims he'd almost considered them cordial, "Yeah, spent the whole night designing little attachments, you know back scratcher, nose picker. Can't have too many nose pickers."

Draco made a face of disgust when the redhead pretended to stick his prosthetic hand up the side of his nose. He'd only lost part of his hand but the brace locked into his forearm for support. He didn't have to wear it, at least not if he didn't care to only use three fingers. Draco, however, had lost the use of his entire foot to the curse before the healers had been able to neutralize it. It was a good thing his aunt was dead or he'd probably go to Azkaban to kill her himself.

Luna lowered her book just in time to see Draco playfully smack at Fred's arm with his hospital issued cane. A small chuckle bubbled up the back of her throat at the scene, happy to see the new alliance. She had been worried at first but as time passed her heart relaxed.

"How are they today?" Neville took the chair beside her bed. While he'd been discharged nearly a week after, he'd stuck around to help the healers in any way he'd been able. It'd also allowed him to stay close to Luna which very much brought him joy.

"The same." Luna handed off her book before coughing softly into her hand. She'd fallen victim to Dolohov's fire curse during the first wave and was scheduled for observation for the rest of the week with strict orders to rest.

"Better than fighting, I guess." Neville chuckled softly before taking her hand into his, bringing the back to his lips earning him another beautiful smile.

"How's Harry and Ron?" Luna knew that they had been working at the castle to try and pass the time.

"They just want information..." Neville absently ran his thumb over the back of her hand, " We all thought she was dead, then... there she was. Like an Angel."

Luna caught his eye with a wistful smile. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Let's go for a walk..."

"When do you think they'll get married?"

Draco turned his head towards the couple before shaking his head, "Aren't they already?"

Fred chuckled as the blond rocked back onto his bed, "Didn't wear you out already did I?"

"No..." Draco winced as he pulled his leg over his lap to adjust the fit around his ankle, "When is your doppelganger bringing more chocolate?"

"Today, you actually going to ask for one this time?" Fred was sure as the day was long that the blond had stolen the last one he had when he'd taken a nap but he didn't have any proof.

"Already told you, wasn't me." Draco looked pointedly over the redhead towards the bed on the other side that held Tonks. Her curtain was presently drawn but he was sure she was listening. She had been put under watch for a concussion and vertigo; the source of which they hadn't yet been able to identify.

"Never mess with a woman and her chocolate." a Remus appeared seemingly out of nowhere, smiling at two of them as he passed; a bag of chocolates in his hand. He gave them a wink before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Have heard anything more about your parents?" Fred lowered his playful tone to show respect to his present ally.

"Mum's in intensive care and Dad's dead." All the previous humor had left his face, "They said they'd let me see her when her condition stabilizes."

"That's good." Fred gave him a kind grin.

"Yeah, though I doubt she'll be happy to see me." Draco honestly wasn't sure what his mother would think about his treason. He'd tried not to think about it at all. Still, she was all the family he had left. Bad or no, his heart wouldn't settle without her judgement.

"You did what was right, there is no fault in that."

"Yeah, if only the world worked that way."

oOo

McGonagall walked the quiet hall of the long-term recovery ward of St. Mungo's. She was sure the heels of her boots had worn down the stones with how often she had walked that very path. However, this time was more than just a cordial visit. No, today had a specific purpose.

Her lips pursed as the memory of the lost cycled through her inner eye. Their faces and names never to be forgotten. Of those who had survived and rose slowly from the ashes into the light of a new day. It was a bittersweet memory. One whose consequences had yet to be fully realized.

The paper in her hand crinkled loudly in the otherwise deserted hall. Reminding her clearly of her purpose there that day. The miracle that had made it possible at all and the strength of one who had ensured its happening. The time in which a long felt enemy put aside their grievances to seek a greater good. She idly wondered if there was even remotely anything left for one to possibly give, and found herself at the door to which would provide her the answer to a question she never imagined she'd ask.

The door to the dimly lit room opened with nary a creek but still, her presence was immediately noticed by the man therein. Minerva took a small moment to collect her thoughts and her nerves. It had only been a day since the healers had removed the sleeping potions from his system but already he had removed himself from the bed to sit in the visitor's chair by the window. The curtains were tightly drawn even still, his head remained turned towards the light that tried to come through.

"Severus." Her voice felt dreadfully loud, even over the grating sound of his slow measured breaths. The speech she had prepared having seemly fled by his mere presence.

Severus gave the intruder a glance through the corner of his eyes but didn't feel the desire to address her properly. His body still felt millions of miles away from where he sat and his throat was much to tight to bring any words to his tongue. Not that he could, the healers had informed him that they had had to remove his voice box to ensure that all of the poison was flushed from his system. While they did plan on restoring his voice, he presently didn't have the strength to undergo the procedure without unbearable pain.

"Do you wish to see her?" Minerva kept her tone careful, moderate and without judgment. She knew he'd not been awake for very long but she needed him to know that he had done something worth honoring in his life, even though he would never believe the same.

Severus' head turned towards her, his eyes narrowing. It had been his first thought when coming round. His last memory floating in the forefront of his mind, taunting him—teasing him with the pain brought upon survival. No one had come to see him, to ask him nor tell him. It wasn't as though he'd truly expected anyone to, though he had hoped... in the briefest of moments... that she would have asked for him had she been able but he knew reality was never so kind. Did he truly have a right to make such a selfish request?

"Can you stand?" Minerva could see his mind turning, though his face remained emotionless to the untrained eye, she had seen through enough masks to see the surface of his doubts.

Severus turned his head down to his lap. He was wearing the standard issue hospital gown. A powder blue pajamas set with a deep blue housecoat. While it wasn't what he had preferred to be seen in, it did allow for his movement. The slippers he'd be provided did make his normally sharp and crisp stride impossible but it wasn't something he was currently capable of anyway.

"She is just across the hall." Minerva would have offered her arm for support but she knew not to kick a man when he was down. Even as injured as he was, he was still a snake with a venomous bite.

A slow rumbling breath left his nose before he pushed himself against the arms of the chair. It hadn't been an easy task getting to where he was but the agony of ignorance pushed aside his discomfort.

Minerva gave him a wide birth but kept her wand at the ready should she need to break his fall. His ego could mend, his body had been through enough. When he came to his full height she could see the pain ticking away at his temple, though she decided against calling him out on it. The man was the pure definition of stubborn and she'd long learned to get her flies with honey.

Severus winced to the brightness to the hall, his entire body pulsing with the beat of his heart. He'd never been prone to migraines but he could recognize one. Most of his injuries centered around his neck and shoulders, making his walk stiff, his normal fluid shadow like grace lost to the small ticks of pain his body jolted with from each step. He'd never remembered his head feeling so heavy.

Minerva kept her peace as she opened the door. Keeping to the side to let him pass through first. She'd been with them both in the beginning. Consulting with the healers, ensuring that they received the best of care.

 _"Did she come in with you?" Draco's voice was rushed, filled with panic and adrenaline._

 _Minerva had only a moment to try and understand him. The noise of the crowd crying with their victory nearly drowning out his words. A moment of_ c _onfusion due to the chaos around her caused her to pause and it was in that moment that he pushed away from her back towards the doors. A few seconds passed before she understood his question and it sent her heart into her throat._

 _She hadn't even thought about why the doors had opened only that what she needed to do if they had. Harry had been the first through but it hadn't been long before Voldemort and his meager force had followed. While their trap had been sprung, she'd hardly had had time to consider why it had been needed._

 _Poppy!"_

 _Minerva paused only long enough to catch the elders eye before running towards the doors, wand out—just in case._

Severus' eyes immediately lowered to the still form in the center of the blindingly white sterile room. Having recognized the decontamination charms when he passed the doorway, he knew that the lack of smell meant the space was under strict control. As he came to stand beside the bed his own eyes glazed with the last memory he held of her.

 _"Please..." His rasped prayer pressed into her ash covered hair, scratching his throat as he tried to remember her scent, "Please don't leave me... you don't deserve this... please..."_

 _A new voice entered his small world then but his heart was beating too slowly to comprehend what as being said. All he knew at the time was that his world had grown dark and hands had come to take her away from him._

Minerva watched with vigilant silence. She had never before seen a man still standing look so defeated. Her eyes turned from him to the young woman laid out on the bed. The room was unnaturally cold and inwardly she wondered if the lack of blanket would impact her recovery and made a note to ask the healers when she saw them next.

Severus likewise had noticed the significant temperature change though his attention had been solely on the woman therein. His throat felt thick when he swallowed though it was hardly anything new, he could barely breathe let alone eat or drink. His fingers ghosted hesitantly over the crisp white sheet, his eyes tracing their path to her arm. The pad of his first finger lightly traced the vein on the back of her hand in the small space left between the wrappings. Burnt. That's why everything was so sterile, she was burnt.

His eyes turned towards her chest, the wires coming from beneath the collar of her gown told him that the machines on the other side of the bed were monitoring her heart, easing the tightness around his own. She was alive. His eyes turned towards her face next, having deliberately looked away as long as he could. He hadn't wanted to imprint her lifeless form onto his memory.

Her lips and chin were a healthy looking pink, not the ashen pale his inner eye remembered. Her eyes though, could not be seen. A wide band of gauze rested over top, covering nearly halfway down the bridge of her nose and over her ears. Her hair was short, just barely brushing the tops of her shoulders, the ends looked cleanly cut but he could see just the faintest bit of burnt hair at the tips.

His hand rose to lightly trace the bone of her jaw, following it down to the small pulse on her thin neck when a movement in the corner of his eye stilled his hand from inspecting the wrap just under the neck of her hospital gown. His head turned with a face begging the woman to act foolishly, to give him an excuse to release his anger, his hopelessness.

"Please sit Severus, no one will disturb you." Minerva moved one of the small chairs that had been pressed against the far wall. A personal request for the man who had saved so many lives. All other visitors had been limited on their time. Harry, Ron, all those who had come to pay their respects. A purse of her lips met his forced glare before finally, he relented.

Severus took a few slow breaths after taking the chair. His hand returning to her hand, not holding it just feeling her meager warmth against the backs of his fingers. She had survived but to what end? Could she walk? Could she hear? See? Would she be able to feel his hand in hers? Medical magic was truly a miracle but had he already asked for too much?

"I thought you'd want to know..." Minerva took another step closer, her eyes tracking his as she came to stand beside him, "There... has been an... unforeseen complication... The potions aren't working as they should...," She paused to gauge his reaction and prepare herself," The healers need to know if..." Minerva looked down at the paper in her hand, taking a slow breath to gather her Gryffindor heart, " There is a possibility that... Miss Granger could be... with child?"

Severus' head and scowling brow rose to the hidden accusation in her tone. Not really condemnation but certainly judgment. Had he had the ability to speak his tongue certainly would have lashed out in mockery over her nervous tone. Surely, he would have accosted her about her lack of house pride. As it was, he merely turned his eyes away with pursed lips, his focus turning towards her stomach. Her very lightly rounded stomach.

His mouth opened and closed with a heavy huff through his nose. What a stupid question, why ask him? Surely they could simply test her blood. It was hardly an invasive test. His brow ticked before his head nodded ever so slightly.

"Did you already know?" Minerva did her best to keep her tone even.

Severus closed his eyes, partly from the migraine, mostly from the anger. Did she truly believe he would have let the Hermione onto the field of battle had he known? He would have certainly tied her to the bed or locked her into the trunk. Was this where her kindness came from? One last attempt to besmirch everything he had tried to do in the name of rightfulness?

"I'm sorry, I just... had to know." Minerva moved to the other side of the bed to better see him, "Was she...?" She had so little knowledge of what has happened to Hermione, even with the time she had spent helping her recover. After she had been removed from her watch, Severus had told her nothing more.

His face twisted as though he'd tasted something bitter, **_repeatedly_** , came to his mind but without his voice, he could say nothing. She didn't need to know, it wasn't her business.

Minerva pressed her lips tighter, why was she asking a mute man? It was pointless and not why she had come. A slow breath left her nose and she pulled the sealed envelope from her cloak.

"Permission to run tests... she had no next of kin and... though I've been put in charge of her care...I didn't want to make this decision alone. She hardly has enough blood left to remain alive... they've been trying to wait until the blood replenishing potions took full effect but... Here we are..."

Severus took the paper and quill with reverence. A flick of his thumb released the seal and his eyes immediately skimmed through the legalese. At first, it appeared like a simple waver to the risks of drawing blood on a burn patient. Though as he read further he realized it was so much more. They wanted permission to perform an abortion if the test was positive. Claiming that it was the only course to surely save her life. As well as permission to test for paternity after the fact to inform the potential father of her condition. There was no way he was going to sign it and he highly doubted Minerva would go against his decision. It wasn't their choice to make.

Minerva accepted the returned document, she could see the decision in his eyes. No words were needed. A quick read for herself made her heart ache. A woman's body was truly a miracle but even so, what they wanted to do was simply unreasonable. There had to be another way.

"I shall speak with them." Minerva folded the paper back into her cloak giving him a purpose-filled nod, "Please make sure you rest."

Severus didn't watch her leave. Instead, he gently wrapped his fingers over Hermione's arm and pressed the crown of his head against her elbow. Could she feel him? Did she know he was there?

 _"Don't take her... Don't take her!" His voice cracked as he struggled blindly. His words were nothing but cracked pleas filled with emotion. His vision nothing but a dark tunnel filled with arms and hands that were not his own. His mind split between two different times._

 _He could feel his body being laid flat, more voices, more sounds. He was moving but his hands were empty. Cold and numb, he willed his body to move but the command simply wouldn't register. A fire burned his throat and with every beat of his heart, it spread further down his frame rendering him completely immobile. His head turned, rolled to the side as dawn turned to stone._

 _Light exploded around him when his body came to a stop. Voices, so many voices. His eyes rolled searching for solace. Until they were finally met by sparkling sea green. His lips moved but his voice was nothing but air, Lily had come for him._


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: Take heart we're almost finished. Please enjoy, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Kind Regards, R

* * *

Aurora smiled softly as she climbed onto the large antique couch. Her deep chocolate eyes shining with mischief as she crawled her way closer to the man seemingly unaware of her presence. The tiny toddler took great care, using her tiny frame to disturb as little as possible before pouncing with a soft squeak onto the book in her victim's lap.

The man under attack retaliated with claws of his own, eliciting a joyous near silent giggle. Aurora squirmed in their hold before she was pulled right way up in his lap. When she was able to catch her breath she raised her hands to lightly trace over her father's features before turning her brightly shining eyes into his own.

As she settled back, she couldn't help but notice the deep sadness crossing over her Father's features. A dark, almost haunted look, making her little heart flutter with worry that wasn't entirely her own. Her Father had called her once an empathetic legilimens but she was much too young to understand either of those words. All she knew is that when Papa was sad, she was sad.

 _'Sad, Papa. Why?'_

The man she lovingly called Father gave her a whispering smile that did not reach his eyes. Instead, his long fingers brushed back the mass of deep chestnut curls from her face, taking her cherub-like cheek into his large palm. She gave him another smile when his thumb brushed over her lashes, closing her lightly freckled eyes. They were an odd mixture of bright golden brown and deep near black, a cosmos all their own.

' _You look so much like your mother.'_

Aurora smiled to the compliment, feeling the love in her father's heart. He never spoke to her, not with his mouth but to her, it was all the same as she didn't know anything different, _'Am, pretty? Mama pretty.'_

 _'No, beautiful.'_ Her father leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to her tiny scrunched brow before accepting her into his arms to rest against his chest. He never denied her affection.

 _'Mama, see? See, today?'_

 _'Yes.'_

oO 15 Months Prior Oo

"I need you to hold her hand, talk to her. Keep her as calm as you can."

"Why must she be awake at all? Surely the amount of pain she's in will stress the baby?" Minerva didn't need to be a mind reader to interpret Severus' glare. His voice was still weak even though it had been repaired months prior, though he never really was the loquacious sort.

"We need to flush out the eternal sleep in order to make sure we can perform any needed medical treatment on the infant. While our protections seemed to have held, we won't know for sure until they are here with us. It's truly a wonder either of them has survived this far at all." The healer in charge, an elderly man, understood both of the educators before him but he had taken an oath to save lives and sometimes difficult decisions needed to be made, "We've had put off all other necessary treatments thus far in fear for the child. On your wishes no less but the longer we wait the chance of Miss Granger's full recovery goes down. We have to do this today."

Severus turned his head away from the man, his throat ached with the emotion he forced down it. Would her torture ever end? He had thought he had been trying to help her but now all it seemed was that he was bringing her more pain. That all he'd done was take her from one hell to another. How had his good intentions gone so wrong? Was there any good that he could possibly bring into the world? Why not him? Why couldn't it have been him?

"Severus?" Minerva's hand lightly rested over his arm, fearing that she had lost him to the hopelessness of the situation, "Hermione is right here, waiting for you. It's you she wants at this moment, I know you're strong enough to do this and I know deep down you know she is as well. Neither one of us could have foreseen this but that doesn't mean we stop trying." She paused long enough to catch the flicker of determination in his eye, "You have fought so hard, don't let a moment of doubt take it all away from you."

Severus took a slow breath. Despite everything telling him that she was wrong he needed desperately to cling to hope. Why else had Lily left him here? Why else had she told him how proud she was to have known him? If not for the choices he made when there was only darkness at the end of every path?

A cautious turn brought him into her room. A team of medi-witches and healers all at the ready. The room was only slightly warmer than before but no less sterile, the only addition now was an oh-so-small incubation crib on the back wall with two nurses standing to each of its sides.

It was still a month early for the baby to have come full term and they seemed to have prepared for its oncoming needs. Still, Severus had his doubts. They had tried to monitor the baby throughout but it had been a difficult road. All they presently knew was that there was a heartbeat, a slow heartbeat.

Severus took the chair beside the bed, positioned higher up by her shoulders. A curtain had been placed just under her ribs preventing him from watching the healers work. Not that he wanted to, he'd seen well enough of her blood already, he didn't need to know what her organs looked like.

A strap had been placed tightly over her chest, in the event, her waking caused a panic. It hadn't been the first time they had tried to bring her around and it was clear they'd learned. They had left her uninjured hand free but had strapped down her other at the wrist. The mere sight of her so restrained made his stomach churn.

He hadn't been there when the healers had tried to talk with her. All he had heard were her screams of fear and confusion. By the time he'd made it across the hall, they had already put her back into a coma. He had nearly taken their lives that day with his bare hands and probably would have succeeded if a healer hadn't caught him from behind. Though he did relish in the overheard tongue lashing Minerva had given them. Garnering some of his respect for the elder witch.

"We will move as quickly as possible, everyone at the ready. Ama, start the clock."

Severus took a deep breath while taking her good hand into his, pressing the backs of her knuckles against his lips. His eyes tracked the cleansing potion running down the IV directly into her heart. At first, nothing happened, though the doctors were already moving behind the curtain; Severus wondered if she had finally succumbed to potion poisoning. It was about his tenth slow breath when a small twitch steadied his heart.

Hermione could feel the dark void that had become her home beginning to shift. Small pricks and tingles along her limbs registering in some far off place in her conscious. Fear thumped into her heart at the complete lack of sensory input. Like she'd tumbled headfirst back to the forest.

Her desperate need to escape felt distorted and out of sorts. Her limbs felt as though she were trapped in a dream, the one where you found yourself desperately punching a foe only to have the inexplicable sensation that you're merely pushing through muddy water.

Just as she was sure her heart was about to explode from her chest the faintest of sensations trembled up her arm. As though someone had squeezed her hand. It had felt faint, a mere pressure but it was something to hold onto.

"Shh... that's it. I'm here, I'm here..." Severus had moved closer now, the bridge of his nose resting against her temple while his ragged whisper pressed into her ear. He didn't know if she could hear him or not but it wasn't going to stop him from trying to bring her comfort.

"Se...versus?" Hermione's voice cracked and popped, her tone more of alarm than a question.

A low rumbled answered her slurred plea. Not really words exactly but surely speech of some kind. The bandage over her ear prevented the feeling of his breath from entering but the small squeeze to her hand that had accompanied the heat over her ear assured her wary soul that she wasn't alone.

Severus pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips garnering him another whispered inquiry. The hand that he held to his heart slowly opened and closed before digging desperately into the fabric of his shirt. The fog of sleep was quickly leaving her system. Reawakening nerves that had been cut off.

"Hermione...shh.. breathe, just breathe..." A small glance over the edge of the bed sent a glare towards the tartan woman who watched on helplessly.

"I... I can't..." Her body felt so oddly heavy. Like something or someone was sitting on her chest. The pain over her eyes made her wish to rip them straight from her skull but the hand that held hers was not letting go and the other felt as though it were sitting inside a pot of boiling water, "Why...why?"

Severus shook his head from her hiccuped sob. How could he explain to her all that had happened? How much time had passed, "Your...your baby... it's time..."

Hermione's mind reeled back. Her entire internal clock was completely off sync, factually it felt as though it had simply stopped. The entire idea that she had gone from spitting in the face of death to giving birth to a child was merely impossible to comprehend.

"Baby...?"

"Yes..." Severus grimaced at the wave of emotions that crossed her face between the pain.

"Yours?"

Severus didn't know, they'd never tested the child. It was something they had planned to do if the babe made it, though there was no way of telling her that. Instead, he squeezed her hand harder, "Ours..."

Hermione smiled briefly through everything that pressed down around her, "I...I can't feel..."

"Your spine was damaged..." Why had they waited until now to inform her of her condition?

"Will I...?"

"Yes. In time." His lips pressed to the back of her white knuckles, a solemn promise.

"You...your a... great li-iar..." Hermione smiled despite herself and turned her head towards where she believed him to be. Her effort was rewarded with a soft kiss to the ridge of her chin and a slow stroke of his thumb.

"Almost there!"

Severus glanced down her prone form but didn't move from her side. Her hand was shaking now, "Stay with me... you're doing great..."

"Severus...? Please...?" Her head shifted marginally the pain of merely existing was already beginning to take its toll, "Are they here...?"

"Not yet. Almost." A tension was starting to grow between them with her weakening voice.

"I don't...I don't think...I can... much longer..." Hermione did her best to hold onto him, her lifeline.

"Just a little more, they're almost here... Don't you want to hold them? Name them?"

"We've got a girl!"

Severus lifted his head then, shouldn't the babe had been crying? Didn't babies cry when they were born? Why wasn't she crying? His body shifted just enough to see the healer holding the tiny child in the palm of his hand. So small, so fragile. Their skin was an odd blueish hue, their impossibly small arms and legs lax as a ragdoll's.

"Sever...us?"

"It's a girl, a daughter..." Severus turned his head forcibly away. The doctor had begun to shake the child gingerly with tips of his fingers against her ribcage.

Hermione's lips twitched into a one-sided smile, "Is she beautiful?"

"Impossibly so..." His hold grew tighter as hers began to slip, "A name...she needs a name..."

"Aurora..." Hermione could feel the world beginning to float. The pain of life slipping away into the darkness. It was like falling down a well, leaving her stomach flipping over itself.

"Aurora?"

Severus leaned closer, her fingers were no longer holding his, merely trembling in his tight grip, "Squeeze my hand...come on..."

Hermione tried to do as he'd asked but her fingers no longer felt attached to her person. His warmth was all she could feel now. His mere presence beside her.

"I'm tired..."

"Just a bit more..." Severus turned away again, he had to know her child lived. That all this torment actually meant something, "Don't you want to hold her?" Severus was trying to think of any way to keep her with him just a bit longer.

"So... tired..."

A soft cough and weak whimpering cry broke through the low murmur that had filled the room. A collective sigh ringing out from the small team that worked on bringing a new life into the world.

Severus could feel his heart somewhere near his feet at the mere sound of it, "Did you hear? Can you hear her?" It was highly improbable that she could, it was clear she could only hear about every third word from him, and he was so close.

"Hermione?" Severus turned his head towards a movement in the corner of his eye, "No! Not yet!"

The healer next to the IV jolted from the sudden outburst. It wasn't so much the volume, as it was barely that over a normal volume, rather it was the rage in his eyes.

"Severus!" Minerva moved forward gathering his attention.

A soft cry halted any violence that was surely about to come about. Their heads turned near simultaneously as the doctor came around the end of the bed. The small bundle in his arms whimpered and whined, her skin now a beautiful healthy pink. Her lips suckling the air instinctually looking for her mother.

Severus' chest heaved as tears filled his eyes, his hand trembled against Hermione's lax grip. Despite himself, he turned down towards the bed. Hermione was gone. Her head turned towards him, a lone murky red tear staining her cheek.

Severus had never felt more afraid in his life as he did when the doctor came closer. His eyes took in everything about her in seconds and there was no question in his mind that she was his. He raised Hermione's hand with his own as the doctor lowered her down. The innocent cherub immediately took hold of her mother's finger while her Father's lightly caressed her cheek.

oO Present Day Oo

"Oh my, how you've grown."

It had taken Severus nearly a year to get used to all the attention he received when—on the rare occasion— he ventured out in public with Aurora on his arm. The beautiful child just seemed to attract every woman in a five-mile radius.

He had come to know the medi-witches at the hospital on a first name basis. Especially more so after Aurora had been born. The child had been under constant care after her birth. While her premature status had initially raised concerns, her slow development had them returning on a weekly basis just to ensure that her health remained stable. He hadn't even been able to take her home until she'd been nearly three months old. In that time she'd successfully wrapped every medi-witches' heart around her tiny fingers.

"How has she been eating? Good, I trust?" The witch gave the budding toddler a bright smile that was equally returned.

Severus nodded, simply wanting to pass on through. He had hoped they would have been able to sneak past the medi-station but as always luck was never on his side.

"I bet you're here for Mummy, aren't you? Are you excited? I bet you are." The witch gave Aurora's outstretched hand a little shake with her finger before turning to look up into the less than amused face of her father, "She's just down the hall, third door on the left can't miss it."

Severus nodded his thanks, turning slowly so that the medi-witch would release his child. He resisted the urge to roll this eyes as the woman blew kisses and continued to coo at his back. Aurora simply lavished in the attention as any healthy babe would, waving her hand around his arm as they made their way down the hall.

 _'Here, Papa?'_

 _'Yes, we're here.'_

Aurora smiled brightly leaning back in her father's hold. She was barely bigger than the length of his forearm and as such always had a most comfortable place along his bicep and chest leaving her legs free to dangle. She very much enjoyed being up high.

 _'Is dark. Why dark?'_

 _'She must be resting.'_ Severus took care when coming into the room, not bothering with the lights, he allowed the light from the hallway to mark his path before he closed the door. His eyes adjusted quickly, bringing him to sit in the chair beside the bed. A small bit of light from the window gave him plenty to see.

 _'Gently, careful.'_ Severus placed the tot onto the bed beside her mother's hand. To which Aurora took it in her own bringing it up towards her face to lean her cheek into the palm.

 _'Hi, Mama.'_ Aurora nuzzled her face into her hand smiling brightly when her mother took a deep breath indicative of waking. Her smile grew when the hand she held began to hold her back.

"Mmm..." Hermione turned her head slowly towards her daughter, a smile growing on her sleepy face when the innocent girl placed light yet sloppy kisses on her palm, "Hey, Boo Bear."

Hermione allowed her sense of touch to enjoy the smile on her daughter's face. Since Aurora's birth, her health had been steadily increasing. The healers had wasted little time in bringing her back to near full strength. So much so that she had been able to go home with Severus–much to Harry's protest—only a month after Aurora had been released into his care.

Walking was still painful at times but she was finally able to get around without the aid of crutches or braces. The burns on her hand had all but disappeared leaving behind only a small line where the skin had been restored. Her shoulder had been pieced back together to perfect function and the tear in her lungs was completely sealed. Her hearing had returned on its own once they no longer had to keep her sedated. Allowing the rest of her treatments to be taken in small visits. Today was the day they were finally going to restore her sight. Today, she'd finally be able to see her daughter's face.

She had never really given any thought to having children. Certainly not at 20 but when she felt her daughter in her arms for the first time how could she ever have considered her a mistake? Severus had apologized profusely for ruining her future but never for the life of their child.

Despite not ever wanting to be a father himself he promised that he would take responsibility for Aurora's care. That she wasn't tied to him, that she was free to seek out her worldly happiness no matter where it may lead her. His words, his resolve that day had eliminated any doubt Hermione held over their relationship.

The first time she'd ever held her had been more terrifying than making a last stand against Voldemort. Her entire body had trembled still not believing that _she_ had created the life in her hands. It had taken long talks with her mentor to even see the baby. Even longer for her to try and care for her needs.

Her fear that her scars would frighten the child, her confusion on _how_ it even happened, reliving the memory of when it surely had. So many things a brain set to heal shouldn't have been dealing with. It had taken time but with her family of friends, she had managed to come to terms with everything that had happened. Nowadays it was rather a game of keeping Aurora _out_ of the hands of her friends.

Harry had claimed more than once that if he would surely squirrel off with her in the middle of the night if he could get away with it. Molly had all but done the same when she'd come to offer her home to Hermione for as long as she needed. Ron remained wary but smartly kept his comments about the father outside of her earshot but was clearly smitten. Minerva had ensured that everything the child could possibly need was taken care of; from furniture to nappies Aurora wanted for nothing.

Hermione sat up carefully, mindful of the child now climbing into her lap. Her touch was cautious as always. The band of gauze around her eyes prevented any light from coming through but even still the darkness didn't seem as deep.

"How do you feel?" Severus took her offered hand but didn't stop himself from pushing her hair behind her shoulder, so long had he waited for this moment it was almost like the first time all over again.

"Better, no pain. Harry and Ron did come by though gave me a small headache." Hermione smiled as she lovingly raked her nails through Aurora's hair. Her relationship with Harry and Ron had been on the mend. After a few rounds of emotional crying, storytelling and omitted information and lecturing things seemed to have calmed back into a somewhat easy relationship for all of them.

"Now you understand my avoidance." His deadpan tone was lightened by the grin on Hermione's lips.

"Noted."

A small knock on the door halted any further conversation. The lights came on and Severus came to his feet as the head healer came into the room, they had said it would be difficult but his heart still hoped.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling? Any pain, nausea or vertigo?" The man approached with a smile towards Aurora who gave him an odd look before nuzzling back into her mother's breast.

"I feel fine. No discomfort at all." Her hands came to rub at her daughter's back but she did lift her head towards his voice.

"Good, good. I'm going to dim the lights down low. Please tell me if anything feels off." The healer cast a few diagnostic spells before cutting the gauze away at her temples. With skilled patient hands he pulled the bandage away, a slow smile growing on his face by the results underneath, "You sure you don't want to make a career as a healer Professor Snape?"

Severus made a small face at the compliment, he was neither a professor nor healer. He had only been working with the head alchemist at the hospital for the term of Hermione's recovery and he had no desire to be out in the world any more than he had to be.

Hermione took a slow stuttering breath too nervous to open her eyes just yet. She could feel Aurora leaning up against her, her small wisps of breath brushing across her lips, "How does mama look?"

 _'Mama, pretty. Beautiful.'_ Aurora smiled brightly and as cautious curious children do, lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over her mother's eyelashes willing her to open them.

Severus took hold of the hand that had rested against Aurora. He would be a liar if he didn't say he wasn't amazed by the results. The only mark left behind was a soft nearly skin toned line to the sides of her eyes. The alchemist and he hadn't always seen eye to eye on things but their combined work had certainly done miracles.

Hermione took a slow breath, her lashes fluttering as she pulled them open. At first, everything appeared to be caught in the moon's shadow then, two beautifully dark brown eyes came into focus.

A tearful bubble of mirth broke through the back of Hermione's throat, "She has your nose...oh my sweet child..." Hermione's fingers ran over the gentle cheeks, the angled jaw—definitely her father's—, her petite but very roman nose. Her hair was definitely more like her own but she could see parts of it growing dark with her age, "You're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined..."


	69. Epilogue

oO September 2004 Oo

"Severus, please...Please don't..." Hermione whined softly against the closed bathroom door.

"It must be done." Severus' healed voice was deeper than before, like rich melted chocolate and though he lacked volume, he made up for it with tone.

"There must be another way, please. I'll do anything." Hermione pressed her forehead against the door.

"Why mummy whingy?" Aurora kicked her legs lightly against the bathroom cabinet, her head tilted up towards her father who was looking into the mirror.

"She has a wont for the dramatics." Severus leaned closer to the mirror, the blade of his razor running over his lip.

"I heard that."

"Silence woman." Severus glanced to the side when Aurora giggled to his words.

'You still love Papa don't you?'

'I always love Papa.' Aurora smiled brightly at her father's grin. The love in his heart easily felt by her.

Severus sighed softly and brought the towel up to his face. He'd never really taken any care for his appearance but today was a special day.

"How does Papa look?" Severus pulled the girl from the counter and to his chest letting her fingers run over his newly shaven jaw.

"It's smooth, like Mummy's legs." Aurora was fascinated by the new appearance her large eyes turning this way and that as he carried her towards the door.

"You look like a baby." Hermione pouted playfully when the man revealed himself. The small beard he'd grown and maintained over the time that had passed completely gone.

"Smooth baby." Aurora giggled when her Severus nipped playfully at her fingers before setting her down, "No more scratchy kisses!"

Hermione chuckled lightly at her daughter's delight, there was nothing the man before her wouldn't do for their child. She had found his facial hair to be rather becoming. Tightly trimmed along his jaw and around his lips. He looked like a father to her, a man who had come into his own. While she would miss the look she still loved the man beneath.

"She's got you wrapped around her little fingers." Hermione smiled kissing his cheek, "I'm almost jealous."

"She's scarier than you." He grinned leading the way towards the bedroom door.

"Definitely." Hermione giggled as she followed him out, "We're supposed to be at the church at 4:00 did you want to make something to eat before or eat after?"

"Before." Severus scooped up Aurora on the stairs, the child moving too slow for his liking. He set the girl on his hip before turning towards the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Aurora bounced on his hip.

"Not a chance, young lady." Severus could be firm when the situation called for it and his look stopped any protests, "It's Mama's big day, she gets to pick."

Severus released her back to the floor after which she ran to the step ladder to stand at the island. She loved helping cook, no matter what it was though mostly she just made a glorious mess.

"How about something light? What was that one thing you made last week, with the chicken?" Hermione leaned on the counter pulling a random piece of candy from her daughter's reach without even looking.

"Tempura chicken over salad?" Severus had already begun to look into their icebox to see what they had.

"Mmm."

'Yucky.' Aurora made a face while simultaneously pouting and trying to pull the candy from her mother's closed hand.

'I'll put ketchup on yours.'

'Yay!'

Hermione shook her head, while she didn't know what was being said the ever-shifting emotions on her daughter's face gave the silent conversation away. A small smile pushed her up from the counter, "Come on boo bear, let's go try on your dress."

"Yay!" Aurora jumped beside Hermione, her excitement showing clearly on her face. Despite her uncanny resemblance to her father in walk and talk, her face was most expressive and her enthusiasm for learning about the world around her was without bounds.

oOOo

"Were you able to find it?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter by some miracle we were." Minerva set down a small chest on the coffee table in Harry's modest home. His godfather's place had never looked more bright and alive in all its years. It truly was something to be proud of.

"I can't believe it. I searched and searched." Harry opened the box with reverence taking a deep calming breath.

"Yes, you should thank Hagrid really. One of his creatures nearly swallowed it whole." Minerva leaned back taking her teacup into her palm, concern lining her aging features, "Are you sure this is the gift you want to give?"

"Yeah, I am." Harry had thought about it endlessly but he was sure that it was the right choice.

"Harry?"

"In here." Harry closed the box and slipped it into his suit pocket before coming to his feet with Minerva, the both of them turning towards Ginny who had come through the doorway with a small bundle wrapped in her arms.

Harry's face lit up to the sight of her so beautifully dressed and the small yawn of his two-day-old son.

oOo

"Severus have you seen the-Ah nevermind!" Hermione grunted as she pulled a file folder from under one of the many stacks of books that had cropped up around the office. A supposed shared space that had slowly become the dumping ground for work that had been brought home.

A soft huff pushed one of her curls from her face and she turned without looking running full face into soft midnight blue, double-breasted frock coat. Warm hands came to her arms to keep her from stumbling backward and her head rose to take in the beautiful man who stood before her.

"Blue really suits you." Hermione smiled and leaned her head up further for a small kiss. Once her request was abided she leaned back to open the folder, "I think everything is here, do you want to double check?"

Even as she spoke her fingers were walking over the papers mentally ticking off everything that should have been inside, it wasn't until a gentle hand covered hers did she realize how anxious she had become.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Severus could feel his own anxiety pushing its way over his features. The promise of happiness—true purpose, just out of reach.

Hermione took a slow breath lowering the file to entwine her fingers with his. She kept her eyes lowered as she gathered her heart, "Of course. There is no one else in the world to whom I wish to share a future with." Her head rose to look into his eyes, her words coming from. her heart and into his, "Do you want to do this?"

Severus' brow furrowed softy not with anger—no something more complex than his mind could possibly articulate, "There is nothing more than what we have that I could ask for."

Hermione smiled softly raising his hand to her lips to press a reverent kiss to the top of his knuckles, "I love you."

"And I, you."

oOo

Harry wrung his hands for the umpteenth time before looking back out the window in the chapel doors, "They're not here. Do you think they changed their minds?"

"Honestly, Harry calm down. They'll be here." Ginny smiled down at their son who was smiling happily up at the beautiful painting on the ceiling.

"Arthur don't touch that." Molly chided softly light smacking the man's wrist, "Muggles put a lot of importance in these churches." She hissed before turning back to look at Harry who had begun to pace again. Just as she was about to speak the doors to the small countryside church came open.

Hermione gave those gathered an embarrassed smile, while Severus decidedly looked at no one but the child sniffling softly in his arms.

"Sorry, had a little wardrobe malfunction." Hermione grinned softly when Aurora let out a soft whine and hid her face into her father's hair.

"That's all right dear, all right indeed." Molly gave her a bright smile coming to be the first to give her a hug, "Let's get you moving hm?"

Hermione gave an apologetic look to Severus as she was led away and into a side room by the matron. The man himself turned his eyes over the small gathering of people suddenly feeling very out of place. His scowl deepened as Arthur came closer, the gentile man giving him an oblivious smile as he held out his arm for him to follow after him. A snarky remark crawled its way to his tongue but for the sake of Hermione, he kept his jaw closed.

"Why don't we see if we can sort out that malfunction with some of Uncle Arthur's special magic." Arthur held out his arms for Aurora who sniffled softly her body tensing up for a long wail.

Severus pursed his lips as he pulled his daughter's arms from around his neck and towards the ginger-haired man. A silent exchange between them softened the wail that had been building and Aurora took hold of Arthur without a fight.

Severus watched his light be carried off to one of the bathrooms in the main lobby before suddenly finding the nervousness that he had pushed so valiantly down come rising again. A slow breath ran his eyes over the room where he caught sight of Potter digging through his jacket pocket. Not wanting to hear anything from the boy come man, he turned away and made his way after Arthur.

Harry only gave the man a passing glance before he let out a slow breath he'd unknowingly been holding. Another slow breath left his chest before he went over towards the office that Hermione had been ushered to. He pressed his ear to the door briefly before giving it a light knock, "It's just Harry."

There was a bit of a shuffle before the door was pulled open, "Come on then, we've got to get ready." Mrs. Weasley gave him a gentle smile and pulled the door open further for him to come in.

"Thanks, I won't be long." Harry gave Molly a bright smile before turning to look at Hermione who was sat at the desk in front of a portable mirror. Ginny was set up doing her hair their son sleeping peacefully in a portable bassinet. He gave Ginny a nervous smile before looking down at the box he was fiddling with.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione smiled and set down her make-up brush to give him her attention, "Not here to talk me out of this are you?"

"No, no I've learned my lesson." Harry grinned wryly before looking down at the box again, "I know its a special day for you and...I know that despite how special everyone here is to you I thought...there might be someone else you'd like to see today."

Hermione's brows furrowed just a touch and she straightened to give him her full attention. Harry came to the desk sitting down the closed box, "I think you'll want to open this after you get dressed. Maybe alone? I'm not sure." He took a slow breath, "I uh, yeah that's it. I'll be waiting. Ron said he'd be a little late but he promised to be here with Neville and Luna."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione's curiosity was tickling away but the odd way that Harry presented the gift gave her reason to pause. She came to her feet and wrapped him in a hug before he could run off, the love between them felt on both ends.

Harry gave her a teary-eyed smile and a small kiss on the cheek before turning to excuse himself, "I'll see you in a bit." Harry sniffled and wiped at his nose as he made his way out.

Hermione wiped at her own eyes just a bit, the pressure of the day beginning to come into full effect, "Ginny...do you think we can put this in?" She knew if she let her mind wander from the task at hand she'd find herself in a puddle of tears. A day filled with such love and happiness also carrying a weight of loss.

"Oh that's beautiful, where'd you get it?" Ginny took the small ornate barret turning it gingerly in her hands.

"It was my mum's." Hermione wiped at her eyes as she sat back down leaning forward just a bit to make sure she didn't ruin her make-up. While Severus had told her repeatedly that the minor scar that had been left behind had faded to nearly invisible levels she could still see it. The past forever haunting her present. So many nights filled with recovered or distorted memories.

It had taken nearly a year after she'd made her full recovery before she'd gathered the courage to see her old family home. It had been placed under magical protection once the war had ended, preserving everything as it had been when she'd left. It had been an exceptionally painful day but she'd managed to pack up, go through and relocate anything she'd found value into their new home.

Severus had sold his home at Spinner's end and the money she'd received from selling her parent's home had allowed them to by a small estate in a quiet border town. It was a modest home but it was theirs. It hosted a modest living room and kitchen with an extensive two-floor library space. There were three bedrooms of modest size and decoration and they had a large enough plot to have a rather impressive garden.

It hadn't been the life she'd imagined in her youth but there was nothing about it that she would possibly change. Despite her youth, raising her daughter had been a wonderful experience. While she wasn't home as often as she'd liked due to taking up extended courses to help further her position in the ministry's magical law enforcement and curse research division. She wasn't an Auror but she did help train and prepare those who were. She'd seen enough blood and death to fill plenty of lifetimes but she felt a duty to share her knowledge with others.

"Your dress is absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione blushed softly and raised her head, her hands idly brushing down the soft blue beads that accented the wonderful white fabric, "You really think so?"

"I'm completely jealous." Ginny smiled brightly and reached up to adjust the small tiara that sat on the crown of Hermione's curls, "Blue was an amazing choice."

"It seemed like a neutral color." Hermione smiled just a little and brushed her curls over her partially exposed shoulders. The dress itself was of modest design, exposing her arms under a partial sleeve. It hid all her deeper scars perfectly with a bodice that gave her slim waist a gentle curve. The bottom was full enough to give the dress a Victorian design without being cumbersome. The train was small but enough to give elegance.

"A wonderful choice dear." Molly puffed up just a bit before letting out a small breath, "Right, we've got to get into our own dresses, love. Take your time, relax breathe, we'll come to get you when its time." Molly leaned closer giving her a motherly hug. Hermione held her back tightly before watching them make their way out. A slow breath left her chest before her eyes turned down to the box left on the desk.

Once the door was closed Hermione pulled the box into her hand. When she pulled the lid away she found herself perplexed at first and she picked up the stone without much thought. A soft light began to swirl around the room, the feeling of no longer being alone filling her chest. As she turned to follow the light's arch she felt an immeasurable ambivalence rising up into her thoughts.

"Hey, buttercup."

"D-dad." Hermione's voice cracked with emotions she had held back for years, "Mom."

"Hello, princess."

Hermione's body trembled with emotion, too many for any normal human to process. Tears rolled down her face as she covered the distance between them. Her heart thumped heavily when her hand slipped straight through her mother's outstretched palm. The desire to feel their tight hug making her body run cold.

"Are you... really?"

"Yes, we are. We've been watching over you all this time." Her mother gave her a soft loving smile.

"You have been through so much...But your light has never shined so bright." Her Dad ga e her a teary smile obviously holding himself back.

Hermione took in a shuddering breath her eyes shining with tears, "I love you... I'm so sorry... for everything..."

"Don't you worry about any of that now. It's your wedding day, nothing you have done will ever make us love you less."

Hermione's breath hitched as her wall holding her emotions at bay broke free, tears of joy—of sorrow, rolling down her face.

"Oh now dear, you'll ruin your make up." Her mother smiled even as tears rolled down her ghostly face, "We have to go now, we love you so much."

"I love you, too." Hermione pressed her lips into her teeth as they faded away; her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down.

oOo

"Where's mummy?" Aroura whispered loudly looking up into Mrs. Weasley's patient face.

"Just a moment now, the music will start and then you can go okay?" Her smile calmed the anxious child.

"Then I throw the flowers?" Aurora swished her dress that had been perfectly mended by her Uncle Arthur.

"Yes dear. All the way up to Daddy." Mrs. Weasley pet the back of her dark brown curls. So much like her mother's.

Severus ran his hands down his suit one last time, following the muggle priest through a side door. His eyes ran over all those who had come to attend. None of whom were there for him—he knew—though he did spot a small gathering of teachers from Hogwarts with of course McGonagall among them. She gave him a pressed smile and a sharp look before he turned his head away. He had often forgotten that he had been the youngest teacher at Hogwarts during his tenure.

A slow breath brought him to place and he turned his eyes down the aisle to the deeply shimmering eyes of his daughter. He had never believed his life would have turned out this way. He had been so set on dying for his sins, not as a martyr but as a criminal. How his life had turned so far on its end by a simple act of kindness; a decision that he had no way of knowing the outcome to.

Aurora smiled brightly as the music began to play. A gentle push from behind started her path down the aisle. Her little basket of rose petals swinging lightly as she walked. The path she laid behind her made her feel like a princess from one of her fairy tale books. She was still much too young to fully understand what today meant though it felt special all the same.

When she reached her father she gave him a bright proud smile for having played her role in the ceremony before coming to stand by his side. As the doors opened Aurora had to do her best not to squeal with excitement. Her mother looked so beautiful! An image that surely could have only been created from a storybook.

Severus shared his daughter's observation with a deep warmth filling his heart. The others in the small gathering faded away as his eyes fell on the woman who had taken everything he'd know about himself and completely redefined it; giving him a world that he could never have imagined for himself.

Hermione let out a slow breath as she came to stand before the man who had saved her life. A man whom she had never before considered more than a professor had become so much more. Her time spent with him had been a nearly unsolvable puzzle as she peeled back layer and layer of pain and sorrow. Only time had shown her what had lied beneath a man seen by the world as unredeemable. Their love had been slow growing. Through his distance and her youthful ignorance, they had taken each day step by step.

The pastor's words fluttered softly between them as they each lost the other in their gaze. Each one replaying the memories that had brought them here. The pain, the triumph. The menial squabbles. The life they both wanted not just for themselves but for the life they had created.

How his life had become something completely new. Each day bringing a light to his world that he'd never before experienced. In the time that she would be gone, he found their home startlingly empty. His wont for solitude had given way to quiet nights reading with lithe legs resting over his own.

Heated discussions over theories that only the two of them could even begin to comprehend. Countless days carrying her slumbering form from the office to bed without so much of a thought. Even more numerous days swaddling up the small child who had come into the world.

'Papa?'

'Yes?'

'I think you're supposed to kiss mummy now.'

Severus blinked slowly, so lost in his thoughts about the glorious woman before him he'd completely missed his cue. He was sure he'd said and done what he had been instructed as he could feel the wedding band on his finger.

Hermione smiled softly as she leaned closer. Her hands threading up into his partially pulled back locks. She knew he hadn't left her for she had relived every memory with him. Her heart swelling with true love inside her chest. When his lips met hers she had to suppress a squeal of happiness and instead let out a happy sigh through her nose.

oOOo

"Thank you," Hermione smiled coyly letting her body press into the man before her. Her arms linked around his back while she let herself lean off his frame so as to see his face.

"For?" Severus could already begin to sense the playfulness making its way into her tone.

"Not killing Ron for his stupid gift." Hermione pressed herself just a bit closer as they stepped together so that Severus could reach his cup of coffee.

"I considered the source." Severus grinned to her held back a snort and took a small sip from his cup before letting his free hand run through her hair, "Something else on your mind that requires your possession of my person?"

Hermione pressed herself even further making sure to trap him against the counter before letting her fingers walk up his wedding coat, "Well...I saw Harry's baby today-"

"A pity to the world—ouch."

"And, I was thinking..." Hermione lowered her head down just a touch before biting her lower lip, "What if...we made another?"

"Another what?"

"Baby." Hermione felt the tension leaving her shoulders, surely he was not so dense. Her smile returned when his hands came to her lower back rubbing the muscles there that were always just a little too tight. She let her head fall back into his waiting palm before speaking again, "We're both only children and you have to admit... having someone for Aurora after we've gone would surely bring her comfort."

"Where are we going?" Severus knew he was baiting her. Trying to delay her thinking so as to ensure that she really understood what she was asking.

Hermione pouted playfully, "Severus."

"Are you sure now is the time?"

"I can't think of a better time than our wedding night." Hermione leaned up slowly planting the softest of kisses along his jaw before letting her lips lead her to his.

She could understand his reservations on both accounts. It had been years since her torture but still, the dreams would haunt her. The misformed memories threatening her present happiness with the past. Every time they had tried to show their love for each other on a more physical plane their night was filled with her screams of terror. It was as painful for her as it was for him though on different levels.

Additionally, she'd not been there when Aurora had been a baby, not truly. Severus had taken almost exclusively to her care while she fought to remain with the living. She'd missed out on so much of her daughter's life. Even still, she found her work constantly taking her away. Could she really handle another? Could they?

"There is still time for all of this, you're young." Severus placed a reciprocating kiss along her cheek.

"I know." Hermione let her fingers slip through the bottom buttons of his jacket, "Even if not tonight, we can still try. Right?" Her eyes lidded from the deep hum of pleasure her fingers elicited as they trailed along the waist of his pants.

"It's not truly a marriage if we don't." Severus' will was quickly waning. The little witch had taken extensive notes on his person both to his pleasure and his downfall.

"Mm, quite true—ah!" Her hum turned into a squeal when he picked her up from the floor. Her arms immediately wrapping around his neck while her underskirt bunched up around her knees.

Severus chuckled as he apparated them upstairs. Another brought them to their bed to which he laid down his bride over the top, distracting her with a deepening kiss. His hands ran up her legs as he helped her adjust, allowing him to come between.

"Completely, insufferable." Her words came out on a heavy panting sigh. Her eyes shining as his dark head dipped low towards her throat. Her head fell back as she allowed his exploration. Her own fingers worked some wandless magic to remove his jacket from his person. As much as she enjoyed undressing him, his jacket was simply not worth the time.

Her nails dug in slightly when he took hold of the muscle along her throat. An overly sensitive piece of skin masteringly worried in his teeth sending a full body shiver down to curl her toes. Her head turned to take hold of his ear, kissing and nipping at the shell for him to release her. As he abided she captured his lips again and gave a pull so that he would join her on the bed properly.

Severus moaned softly against her throat as he came onto the bed taking center, he ran his hands up her arms as she crawled over him. Her heat was instantly noticed as she settled over his waist. His eyes shone with nothing but appreciation as she reached up to release her hair. As the wild curls came down his hands rose to trace the curves over her chest.

Hermione purred deeply letting her own hands run down his arms. Leaning into his touch she masterfully released the buttons between them and raked her nails gently over his ribbed flesh. Her mind ticked when she felt the ribbon holding her bodice going loose and she rolled her shoulders to let the soft silken fabric fall down to her waist.

"A gift from the gods, you are." Severus took a moment to just appreciate her aged form. Her body had softened in time. No longer filled with rigid stone-like muscle and deep shadows. No, she'd become the woman she had always meant to be. She was not weak by any standard but good food and a less adrenaline filled life had rounded out the hardness that had protected her in the war.

His fingers grazed up the scar steadily fading away over her breast bone. As she leaned into his touch he rose himself up to accept her kiss. She still tasted of their wedding cake, strawberry, and vanilla, not a completely unfavorable taste. Her hands reached into his hair skillfully releasing the tie that had kept his face from being hidden. His hair had grown just a bit longer, now lightly brushing along the back of his shoulders. She called him a Viking warrior, he was nothing of the sort but enjoyed the sophomoric look she got on her face when he let her brush it. Or worse, when his daughter attempted to put it up in pigtails.

Hermione sighed softly as she massaged the back of his scalp pulling him gently closer so as to see the galaxy in his eyes, "I love you beyond this world."

Severus gave her one of his rare smiles, one that was just hidden there in the corner of his eye, "I shall be here for you in this world and the next."

Hermione sealed their promise with a kiss and let her hands push away the layer of cloth between them. As she let her body rest over his, her lips began moving, exploring. His hands worked the rest of their layers free with silent spells. The heat in the room nearly too much to bear as she began to trail lower.

Severus let out a low moan of appreciation when her lips traced one of his deeper scars, the over-sensitive skin sending a tremor through his loins. His mind began to fog when lithe fingers traced over his hip bone and it took all his will to stop her exploration.

Hermione's head rose with question but did not speak aside from a small squeak of surprise when he skillfully rolled them over. Her mirth turned into a moan and her hands rose over her head to desperately hold onto the headboard.

"Don't tease..." Her breath came out slowly, her voice dropping as she raised her knees to allow him to move between. Gentle, always so gentle.

"Never." Severus grinned against her navel. He let his breath warm her skin and took in her growing scent. His fingers trailed lower eliciting another deep moan. His lips aided his mission, tasting her with patient reverence.

A deep guttural moan vibrated alongside the sound of creaking wood. Hermione's world tilted on its axis as she allowed herself to close off all but a two of her senses.

Hands—his hands—calmed the turbulent waters inside her. Leading her higher towards an ethereal plane. Her eyes rolled back as a moan of appreciation slipped from her tongue. Her body responding on her own will pushing away the darkness that was ever-present.

"Ah...Severus..." Her hips rolled and she felt his heat shift as the small wave of pleasure made her body shudder. His hand came to hers and her eyes opened to endless dark seas.

Severus captured her lips in his, his hand holding her tighter as they became one being. His words of adoration wisping along her ear as he released her hand to cradle his lover in his embrace. When her eyes met him again he saw no fear, no pain just heavenly bliss.

Hermione's nails took hold over his shoulders as their bodies moved in time as equals. As her pleasure built the darkness fled. Leaving her to merely enjoy what was happening in the present. A slow smile curled over her lips before they were captured again and she felt the world around them falling away. Spiraling down into something that was all their own.

oO September 2011 Oo

"This way, Xenas." Hermione waited patiently for her son to take hold of her waiting hand. Once done she pulled him gently, "It's very busy darling, are you sure you want to walk?"

"Yes, Mumma." The barely four-year-old tot smiled bright turning his hazed golden eyes up. Blind from birth, nothing had stopped the boy from exploring the world around him. His other senses were more than overdeveloped. Too young to explain the world he saw as he had known nothing different. His father had explained that he had an extraordinary gift of legilimency and had hypothesized that he was able to see the world through others eyes though it was much too early to confirm.

Severus pursed his lips when a hurrying muggle brushed his son's shoulder but for the sake of his mother held his tongue. Aurora was nearly vibrating beside him, her silent rushed ramblings threatening to make his head explode though he didn't have the heart to shield against her.

They hadn't kept the magical world from their children. They had grown up just like any other child of magical birth. Hermione had even gotten them into a rather prestigious primary school usually reserved for full-blooded wizards. While Severus had had his initial concerns, it had appeared that the world had changed. At least somewhat.

"Dad, do you think the Slytherin common room is still under the lake?" Aurora lifted her nose from her mother's copy of Hogwarts: A history just as they passed onto the platform that would take her away on her first year of Hogwarts.

"What makes you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Severus gave her house attention with a curious brow.

Aurora shrugged

nonchanlantly, "I don't know, just a possibility. What if the light is too dim and I get headaches trying to study?" She tucked her book into her bag before taking her brother into her arms at his silent request while their mother went to her trunk to be loaded onto the train.

"I am sure you will find an adequate solution." Severus turned his gaze briefly over the crowd. Mostly he was relieved that at least one of his children would be partially spared of having to attend school with one of Potter's offspring he really didn't have any opinion on which house they should belong to. Though given their mother he was sure to see a lot more crimson around the house.

"Why don't you like Uncle a Harry?" Aurora shifted her hold on Xenas feeling him rolling around in her inner thoughts desperately trying to make sense with why everyone around him felt so anxious.

"Because he didn't like to follow the rules," Severus answered dryly gently closing the connection between them. Though the pain of Lily had been mended his opinion had yet to be completely swayed on the character of her son.

Aurora pursed her thinned lips much in the manner of her father before feeling her mother rejoin them, " Do I really have to go?"

"You'll do great darling." Hermione pressed a small kiss to her daughter's temple running her fingers through her dark curls, "You'll make friends in no time and the library is nothing like the one we have at home."

Aurora gave her a small smile her eyes beginning to shine with tears. The most she'd ever been away from her parents were the two-day summer camp trips she'd taken in elementary school.

"You'll be back home in just a few months." Severus could sense a shifting in the air. Not from his daughter's reservations but from something much darker. A presence he'd not felt in many years. His eyes scanned over the crowd though he was unable to pinpoint its source.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Aurora wrapped her arms tightly around his rigid frame. The missed words of encouragement from her mother allowing her to gain some of the infamous Gryffindor courage that ran through her veins.

"And I, you." Severus placed a solemn kiss upon the crown of her head but his eyes were sharply looking over the top, still searching for the source of the feeling that had begun to grow.

"Wove you, Auri."

"I love you, too." Aurora hugged her mother and kissed her brother's cheek before making her way towards the train. Her mother's hand me down bag held tight to her chest.

A small wave from Aurora saw her entering the cabin. The hustle and bustle of the carriage made her natural gift nearly unbearable but thankfully her father had worked hard with her on how to control it. A deep sigh left her chest as her occulmancy walls fell into place and she slipped into an empty cabin.

A sad smile crawled over her face when she waved out the window at her family. Both her parents showed their happiness but she knew inside they missed her already. She was excited to go, to learn she just wished she didn't have to be so far away.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Aurora turned away, the small lurch of the train making the girl in the doorway sway, she was dressed in obviously borrowed clothes but looked nice enough, "No, you're welcome here."

"Thanks." The girl offered a lopsided smile before flopping herself down on the bench, "Name's Delphini, what's yours?"

"Aurora Granger-Snape." Aurora offered out her hand, a puzzled look flickering over her features when the girl seemed confused by the gesture.

"Sorry... don't like being touched." Delphini pulled her knees to her chest glancing out the window.

"That's okay." Aurora smiled softly relaxing back into the bench, "Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll be your friend if you want."

The girl seemed surprised by the offer, a deep look of sadness rounding out her eyes, "I'd like that."

oOOo

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes before shifting Xenas over her shoulder, the boy silently crying for his sister.

"I don't know..." He took a slow breath, the feeling of whatever had been bothering him seemingly having passed, "It's nothing. Let's go home." He offered a tight look before pulling his son into his own arms, the boy though thin was nearly the size of his poor mother already.

"All right." Hermione pushed her son's hair away from his face before taking the lead towards the magical barrier, "She'll be fine. She's grown so much."

"I'm not so sure I'm worried about her." Severus tilted his head, "I just hope the school can survive."

"I wasn't that bad."

"No? I believe you and I share different opinions on this front."

"You love me anyway." Hermione wrapped her arm around his back.

"As if you gave me a choice." His tone was light and playful and he let out a grunt from the pinch she'd delivered to his side.

"Insufferable." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Always."


End file.
